Un Cadeau Inattendu
by Lune d'argent
Summary: Chap 29 en ligne ! C'est la dernière année à Poudlard, mais Voldemort est plus actif que jamais. Et Severus Rogue se retrouve avec un cadeau sur les bras... Seule Hermione peut l'aider...
1. L'attaque

            Bon, après Double Menace, voici ma toute nouvelle œuvre ! Un **Cadeau Inattendu** est l'histoire d'un couple, vous avez devin : Hermione et Severus. Et un tout nouveau personnage, sur lequel à mon avis, vous allez tous craquer ! Je vous laisse découvrir !

            **UN CADEAU INATTENDU**

            **Chapitre 1 : L'attaque**

            Hermione leva les yeux de son livre. Le soleil se couchait. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil et s'étira. Elle avait lu toute l'après-midi son manuel de Métamorphoses, et savait à peu près tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur l'Animagus. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à rentrer dans la maison. Une chouette blanche comme la neige se pose sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- Hey ! Salut Hedwige ! Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais.

            La chouette hulula et tendit sa serre gauche. Hermione détacha la lettre. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle venait de Ron et Harry.

            « Hello Hermione ! 

            Nous espérons que tu ne te sens pas trop seule, et c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas nous rejoindre au Terrier. Ginny t'aime beaucoup, surtout que tu es la seule présence féminine à la maison à part Maman.

            Alors, à ton avis, qui de Ron et toi sera Préfet-en-Chef ? Ron prétend que ce sera toi. Et pourquoi pas tous les deux ? Après tout, ce sera toujours facile d'enfreindre les règles avec deux Préfets-en-Chef pour me couvrir. »

            Hermione éclata de rire. C'était bien Harry ça !

            « Bref, nous nous voyons comme prévu dans une semaine au Chemin de Traverse, sauf si je me fais tuer avant !

            Bye, Ron et Harry. »

            Hermione se rembrunit. Voilà deux ans que Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Deux ans qu'il tourmentait Harry. Et qu'il avait tué Sirius. En Sixième Année, Harry avait pris des risques inconsidérés pour le venger, mais grâce à l'affection de Ron et Hermione, et la prévenance d'Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin, il s'était peu à peu remis de sa mort, et attendait l'heure de sa confrontation avec Voldemort tout en restant prudent.

            Voldemort était devenu plus dangereux que jamais, jurant de tuer Harry et tous ses amis, avant de prendre le contrôle de Poudlard, mais Hermione savait que tant que Dumbledore serait vivant, il restait un espoir de vaincre le mage noir.

            Cet été, suite à une énième dispute avec son oncle dès son retour de Poudlard, Harry avait définitivement quitté les Dursley pour aller vivre au Terrier, avec les Weasley. Il estimait qu'il serait plus en sécurité entouré de Sorciers expérimentés.

            Hermione alla dans sa chambre, prit un parchemin et un stylo plutôt qu'une plume pour répondre à la lettre.

            « Chers Harry et Ron,

            Non, je ne m'ennuie pas toute seule ! J'en profite pour étudier, préparer mes cours, et également faire mes devoirs de vacances pour notre dernière année. Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant !

            J'aurais quand même bien aimé vous rejoindre au Terrier, mais mes parents étant aux USA, je dois rester à la maison.

            Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai quand même des amies moldues qui me tiennent compagnie. On se voit comme prévu la semaine prochaine.

            Harry, ne sois pas aussi pessimiste !

            Je vous embrasse tous les deux,

            Hermione. »

            Elle confia la lettre à Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt.

            Elle redescendit dans la cuisine, et se prépara une salade composée et des toasts grillés et dîna rapidement.

            Le téléphone sonna. Hermione décrocha.

- Allô. . . Oui Maman, bonjour ! Tout se passe bien ? Tout va bien ici, je ne me sens pas seule, et puis les voisins m'aident en cas de problème. J'ai plutôt hâte de rentrer à Poudlard. C'est tout de même ma dernière année ! Oui, je vous embrasse tout les deux ! Au revoir !

            Elle retourna à la cuisine et fit du rangement. On frappa à la porte de la cuisine et la personne entra.

- Salut Jonathan !

- Hello Hermione ! Mes parents t'invitent à dîner pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop seule.

- Merci, mais je viens de dîner.

            Jonathan était un jeune homme de 19 ans, le fils des voisins des Granger, et ami d'enfance d'Hermione. Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, et prit le livre de Métamorphoses qu'Hermione avait laissé.

- Métamorphose appliquée, comment devenir Animagus, lut-il.

            Hermione récupéra rapidement le livre.

- Oublie ce que tu viens de lire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu étudies dans ton pensionnat ? Les sciences occultes, la sorcellerie ?

- Non. . . C'est juste mon passe-temps.

- La sorcellerie ? Hermione, est-ce que tu me caches des choses ?

- Non.

            Elle avait toujours réussi à cacher le fait qu'elle soit sorcière, et ça n'allait pas arrêter ! A ce moment, un hibou entra par la fenêtre et se posa sur la table. Jonathan le regarda horrifié. Hermione soupira.

- Juste quand on s'y attend le moins.

            Elle détacha le parchemin. Il s'agissait de Poudlard. Elle le lut, sans se soucier du visage stupéfait de son ami.

            « Chère Miss Granger,

            J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommée Préfète-en-Chef par les Directeurs de Maison.

            Vous êtes libre de refuser le poste, mais vous êtes priée de me le faire savoir avant le rentrée en date du premier septembre. En cas de non-réponse de votre part, nous considérerons que vous acceptez le poste.

            Bien à vous,

            Minerva McGonagall, Directrice adjointe de Poudlard. »

            Hermione souriait. Elle s'assit, oubliant Jonathan.

- J'ai été nommée Préfète-en-Chef. . .

- Ce qui veut dire ?

            Hermione refit surface et son sourire s'évanouit.

- Je t'avais oublié. Désolée !

- Sympa ! Alors, vas-tu te décider à m'expliquer ce que tu me caches ?

- Jonathan. . . Il vaudrait mieux. . .

- Hermione, nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne me sors pas le couplet sur l'amitié, je t'en prie. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis une sorcière. Je fais mes études dans un Collège de sorcellerie.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- La sorcellerie n'existe pas.

- Les sorciers communiquent par hibou.

- Oh, ce pigeon voyageur. . .

            Pattenrond entra dans la cuisine et miaula. Il riva son regard ambre sur Jonathan, prêt à lui sauter dessus s'il importunait sa maîtresse.

- Pattenrond, laisse Jonathan tranquille.

            Le chat vint se frotter contre ses jambes.

- Ton chat a été en vadrouille toute la journée. Il a chassé dans le jardin des de Chatres det il a joué avec leur petite fille.

- Il adore les enfants.

- Tu détournes la conversation.

- Je t'ai dit la vérité. Je suis une Sorcière, et j'étudie à Poudlard.

- Alors, peux-tu me montrer quelques tours ?

- Je ne peux pas. Tant que je n'ai pas mon diplôme, je ne peux pas faire de la magie en dehors du Collège.

- Quelle bonne excuse !

            Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle lui tendit le livre de Métamorphoses.

- Lis, et dis-moi ce que tu penseras de mon mensonge.

            Jonathan ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta rapidement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction devant les illustrations d'homme se transformant en animal et les différentes explications sur le processus.

- Tu es capable de te transformer ?

- Pas encore. Mais j'y travaille, tout comme mes amis.

- C'est difficile à croire. . .

            Pattenrond miaula et regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée. Il se hérissa. Hermione le regarda.

- Pattenrond, qu'y a-t-il ?

            Un rayon rouge brisa la fenêtre. Hermione sursauta et murmura un juron. Elle se précipita à l'étage et récupéra sa baguette. Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, où elle vit Jonathan en train de se débattre contre deux Mangemorts. Et devant elle, se dressait Voldemort. Elle se raidit et se tint prête au combat.

- Miss Hermione Granger.

- Lord Voldemort. . . Vous avez réussi à me trouver malgré les protections magiques posées sur ce quartier. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Vous devriez connaître la réponse. Après tout, n'êtes-vous pas la brillante amie d'Harry Potter ?

- Vous ne m'aurez pas. Même si vous me tuez, Harry trouvera un moyen pour me venger, tout comme vous avez tué Sirius Black.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui a tué Black.

- C'était votre Mangemorte, agissant sous vos ordres, tout comme vous avez tué Cedric Diggory, et Lily et James Potter ! Relâchez mon ami, et battez-vous loyalement pour une fois !

- Voilà bien un trait de caractère de Gryffondor. Têtue, inconsciente mais courageuse. Stupéfix !

            Hermione évita le sort.

- Expelliarmus !

            Le sort d'Hermione toucha un des Mangemorts qui tenaient Jonathan. Il se dégagea et se précipita aux côtés d'Hermione.

- Va t'en, vite !

- Mais et toi ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

            A ce moment, une explosion retentit. Hermione pâlit.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je détruis votre quartier. Avada. . .

            Hermione prit Jonathan par la main, et ils sortirent en courant de la maison. Un spectacle apocalyptique les accueillit. Déjà deux maisons étaient en feu, dont celle de Jonathan.

- Oh non. . .

- Jonathan, va t'en vite. Voldemort me veut morte.

- Mais pourquoi ?

            Elle soupira et courut vers la grange où ils pourraient se cacher un moment. Elle referma la porte, et protégea la porte contre tout sort.

- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et moi-même sommes des cibles privilégiés pour le sorcier que tu as vu. Harry l'a neutralisé il y a seize ans, et deux ans auparavant, il a pu revenir à la vie et a failli tuer Harry. Ron et moi sommes ses meilleurs amis. Voldemort veut me tuer pour atteindre Harry. Et je connais Harry. S'il me tue, Harry et Ron vont tout faire pour me venger, même à risquer leur vie. J'espère seulement que je vais tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors ! Ils sont sûrement déjà en route.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- J'attends du secours. Ecoute-moi, tu es en danger tant que tu restes avec moi.

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas bien le choix !

            Hermione regarda autour d'elle et repéra un vieux balai. Elle s'en empara, et jeta un sort dessus. Il vola dans les airs.

- Bon, ce n'est pas l'Eclair de Feu, mais on s'en contentera.

- Ne me dis pas que ce balai vole !

- Tu connais très peu de choses sur le monde sorcier

            La porte de la grange explosa.

- Granger ! Après vous, je m'occuperai des Weasley !

- Dans vos rêves ! Les Aurors vous arrêteront avant même que vous n'arriviez au Terrier ! Impedimenta !

- Expelliarmus ! Avada Kedavra !

            Le sort mortel toucha Jonathan qui s'effondra aux pieds d'Hermione.

- Non !

- A votre tour ! Avada. . .

            Hermione, sans un regard en arrière et privée de baguette, enfourcha le balai et s'envola dans les airs, et entendit le cri de frustration de Voldemort. Elle essuya les larmes qui inondaient son visage et observa le sol. Un cri d'horreur lui échappa. Tout le quartier était à feu et à sang. Des maisons étaient devenues des ruines calcinées, et seules quelques maisons tenaient encore debout, dont la sienne. Elle pensa à ses parents, et remercia le ciel qu'ils fussent aux Etats-Unis pour l'été.

            Les Mangemorts se regroupèrent auprès de leur Maître. Mais pourquoi personne ne venait-il à son secours ? Voldemort brisa la baguette d'Hermione et en jeta les bouts par terre. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle se sentit soudain en danger.

- Endoloris !

            Le sort, qu'elle n'entendit pas à cause de la distance, la toucha de plein fouet. Elle hurla et tomba du balai. La douleur de son corps s'arrêta brutalement, et elle sentit deux bras puissants l'envelopper et se sentit serrée dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Elle entendit confusément des cris puis plus rien, à part des « pop » indiquant le transplanage de plusieurs sorciers. Elle sentit qu'elle atterrissait, mais resta blottie contre le torse musclé de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée.

- Reprenez-vous donc Granger !

            Cette voix la fit tressaillir et elle se dégagea vivement. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra un regard sombre, qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où.

- Professeur Rogue. . .

            Elle rougit au souvenir de la façon dont elle s'était blottie contre lui. Elle avait perdu la tête. Mais il lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Je vous remercie pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. . . Mais pourquoi êtes-vous tout seul ? Les Aurors auraient dû arriver bien avant vous. . . et l'Ordre du Phénix. . .

- Le Ministère a été attaqué, et l'Ordre du Phénix aide les Aurors là-bas. Mais Dumbledore craignait que ce soit une diversion de Voldemort. Aussi a-t-il envoyé Minerva au Terrier, et moi-même ici pour voir si vous étiez en sécurité. Apparemment, il ne s'est pas trompé.

- Et les Mangemorts et Voldemort ont fui. . 

- J'ai utilisé. . .

- Un sort d'illusion pour leur faire croire que les Aurors arrivaient, coupa Hermione en comprenant soudain, laissant Rogue surpris.

- En effet, et que ces Aurors étaient accompagnés de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? Voldemort a mis ce quartier en ruine. . .

            Hermione regarda autour d'elle, les larmes envahissant ses yeux. Tous ses amis vivaient ici. Des enfants aimaient jouer dans les rues paisibles. Ils étaient tous morts.

- Il ne faut pas traîner ici. Ils risquent de revenir. Allez chercher vos affaires. Je vais faire un tour, pour voir s'il n'y pas de survivants.

            Hermione se reprit. Elle hocha la tête. Elle pénétra dans sa maison, et monta dans sa chambre. Par un quelconque miracle, les mangemorts n'avaient pas détruit sa maison. Elle ouvrit sa malle, et prit un étui où elle gardait une baguette de rechange. Elle rangea ses affaires et ses livres dans sa malle. Pattenrond sortit du placard et se frotta contre elle.

- Oh, tu n'as rien ! Je suis contente de te voir.

            Elle réduisit ses affaires et les mit dans la poche de son jean. Elle redescendit, sortit dans le jardin et attendit son professeur. Ses pensées vagabondèrent. Par quel miracle était-elle toujours vivante ? Le Professeur Rogue l'avait sauvée lorsqu'elle était tombée de son balai. Elle aperçut la grange et s'en approcha. Le corps de Jonathan était toujours l ?

- Tu seras vengé, je t'en fais la promesse. Ta famille, nos amis, tout le monde sera vengé. Repose tranquille.

            Elle ressortit et vit le Professeur Rogue revenir. . . Mais il avait quelque chose dans ses bras. Elle attendit.

- Il y a une survivante, dit-il.

            La survivante était enveloppée dans la cape noire du Professeur, et Hermione put voir seulement une mèche de cheveux blonds en dépasser. Elle entendit des sanglots étouffés.

- C'est une enfant que j'ai trouvée dans un placard. Elle a dû se cacher là quand les Mangemorts ont tué ses parents. Elle a hurlé de terreur quand je l'ai trouvée.

            Hermione réfléchissait rapidement.

- Dans quelle maison l'avez-vous trouvée ?

            Au son de sa voix, la silhouette releva la tête, dévoilant deux grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes, et un visage enfantin, encadré de boucles blondes. Elle se remit à pleurer.

- Mione !

- Amie. . .

            Le Professeur Rogue lui confia l'enfant, tant elle se débattait dans ses bras. La petite se calma une fois dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Hermione la berça.

- Calme-toi. . . C'est fini.

- Où est Maman ?

            Hermione et le Professeur Rogue se regardèrent.

- Je la connais. Elle s'appelle Amélie de Chatres, elle n'a que trois ans. Ses parents ?

            Il secoua la tête.

- Ils étaient dans le salon. Avada Kedavra.

            Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, et elle resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de la petite fille. Une fois de plus, Voldemort venait de faire une orpheline.

            Bon, je fais quoi ? Je publie la suite, ou je me suicide ? Une seule façon de me répondre : **review** !


	2. L'orpheline

            Bonjour tout le monde !! Eh oui, je suis encore en vie ! J'admets que je ne me serai pas suicidée tout de suite, mais j'aurai au moins attendu d'avoir fini la publication de Némésis, pour ceux qui suivent ! Mais bon, tout le monde adore cette fic, vu la trentaine de reviews que j'ai eue !

            Bon, pour tous ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, ce sera un uploadage par semaine, le vendredi si j'ai le temps, ou le samedi le cas échéant. Je reste en principe régulière, ou si j'ai vraiment pris du retard, je préviendrai toujours ! Les lecteurs de la saga de l'Héritier me connaissent assez bien pour ça !

            **Disclaimer** : tout est à JKR, sauf Amélie de Chatres, ma chérie à moi, et peut-être l'héroïne de cette fic !

            Assez parlé, place au chapitre !

            **Chapitre 2 : L'orpheline**

            Hermione berçait toujours Amie. Elle regarda son Professeur.

- Alors, que comptez-vous faire ?

- On la laisse dans un orphelinat et nous retournons à Poudlard.

            Hermione le regarda avec surprise, le reproche dans les yeux.

- Ça va pas non ? demanda-t-elle oubliant qu'elle parlait à son Professeur. Je refuse de la laisser dans un orphelinat. Elle n'a que trois ans !

- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé ce qu'on faisait !

- Mais je ne pensais pas que vous alliez répondre ça ! Vous êtes sans cœur. . . Oh, mais j'oubliais ! Je ne devais pas m'attendre à mieux venant de Severus Rogue !

            Les yeux de Rogue flamboyèrent de colère.

- Je ne vous permets pas. . .

- Et après ? Vous allez m'enlever des Points peut-être ? On l'emmène avec nous à Poudlard.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? C'est une moldue. . .

- Je refuse de l'abandonner ici, Professeur Rogue ! Que cela vous plaise ou non !

            Amie comme,ça à pleurer dans les bras d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu cries ?

- Oh Amie, je suis désolée. . . dit-elle d'une voix douce en fusillant Rogue du regard.

            Amie leva son regard et regarda le Professeur Rogue, et contre toute attente, elle tendit les bras vers lui. Hermione la regarda.

- Tu veux aller avec lui ?

- Il est zentil.

            Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui tendit Amie. Il refusa de la prendre.

- Elle vous réclame.

- Granger. . .

            Amie recommença à pleurer.

- Vous la faites pleurer, dit-elle en lui plaçant Amie d'autorité dans les bras.

            Severus la contempla un moment. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et avait passé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle mit un pouce dans la bouche et s'endormit. Hermione croisa les bras.

- Alors, vous voulez toujours l'abandonner dans l'orphelinat ?

            Severus la foudroya du regard.

- Retournons à Poudlard. Prenez mon bras.

            Elle obéit, et ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard en silence, Severus gardant toujours Amie dans ses bras.

- Il est tard, remarqua Hermione.

- Le Directeur m'attend.

            Hermione acquiesca.

            Le Hall de Poudlard était sombre et silencieux. Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le Collège vide et trouva l'ambiance étrange. Sans un mot, Severus se dirigea vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bireau du Directeur. Il murmura un mot de passe et la gargouille libéra le passage.

            Hermione entra à sa suite.

            Le Professeur McGonagall était déjà présente. Elle sembla surprise de voir Severus avec une petite fille dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir Professeur McGonagall, bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore, salua Hermione.

- Miss Granger. . . Ainsi c'est vous que Voldemort a attaqué ce soir.

- Oui. Il a détruit la totalité de mon quartier, mais il y une survivante. Et je dois vous remercier. Sans le Professeur Rogue, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Nous craignions qu'une chose pareille se produise. Lorsque la nouvelle de l'attaque du Ministère m'est parvenue, j'ai tout de suite envoyé Minerva au Terrier et Severus chez vous.

            Hermione regarda Dumbledore. Il semblait plus fatigué et plus vieux que jamais. Severus séposa son fardeau dans un fauteuil. Elle remua légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas.

- Je l'ai trouvée enfermée dans un placard, dans une maison. Ses parents ont été tués par des Mangemorts. Elle a hurlé de terreur en me voyant. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à la convaincre que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Granger a insisté pour que nous la ramenions ici.

- Je la connais. Elle s'appelle Amélie de Chatres, elle a trois ans. Après le traumatisme qu'elle a subi, c'était une mauvaise idée de la laisser là-bas, ou de la confier à un orphelinat. De plus, je peux m'occuper d'elle. Elle me fait confiance.

- Néanmoins, c'est une moldue. . . commença Minerva.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Professeur, mais les personnes que nous appelons moldues ne sont pas dépourvues de potentiel magique. Leur magie ne s'est pas réveillée, c'est tout. Chez certains autres, elle se développe. Sinon, comment expliquez-vous que je sois une sorcière ? Si Amélie vit ici, sa magie se réveillera peut-être. Et de toute façon, il ne me reste plus qu'une année ici. Après, je l'emmènerai avec moi.

- Vos intentions sont honorables Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas permettre qu'une élève, même Préfète-en-Chef ait une enfant à charge. Cela nuirait à vos études.

- Je vous affirme que non.

- Je suis désolé Miss Granger, mais c'est non.

- Amie ne fait confiance à personne d'autre. . . plaida Hermione en désespoir de cause.

            Amie, à ce moment, se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et voyant Albus et Minerva devant elle, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mit à pleurer, et appela Hermione.

- Mione. . .

- Amie, je suis là. . . dit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Qui c'est ?

- Ces personnes sont gentilles. Elles vont nous aider. N'est-ce pas Professeur Dumbledore ?

            Albus regarda Minerva et Severus. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, Professeur, dit Severus.

            Au son de sa voix, Amie se dégagea d'Hermione et se dirigea vers Severus, et s'agrippa à sa jambe. Avec un soupir, Severus la souleva, et Amie se blottit contre son épaule. Hermione eut un sourire ironique.

- Notre petit ange s'est attachée à son sauveur, on dirait.

- En effet, acquiesca Dumbledore, dont les yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

            Severus lui lança un regard noir. McGonagall intervint.

- Voilà la solution à notre problème. Severus, vous pourriez prendre soin de cette enfant.

- Vous n'y pensez pas !

- Laissez-moi finir. Le règlement interdit à Miss Granger de s'occuper de cette enfant, mais un professeur peut tout à fait en avoir un à charge. Vous logez Amélie chez vous, et Miss Granger pourra s'occuper d'elle pendant son temps libre.

- Voilà le problème réglé, approuva Dumbledore.

- Albus ! protesta Severus. Je ne peux pas. . .

- Vous ne voudriez quand même pas abandonner Miss de Chatres à son sort, n'est-ce pas ? Miss Granger, il reste une semaine avant la rentrée. Je propose que vous restiez ici pour vous occuper de Miss de Chatres, et de commencer à vous installer dans votre chambre de Préfète.

- Je vous remercie. Demain, je préviendrai Harry et Ron, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour moi. Est-ce que je peux vous demander une autre faveur ?

- Faites.

- Puis-je prendre Amie avec moi pendant cette semaine ?

- Mais bien évidemment ! Minerva, vous irez avec Miss Granger et vous l'aiderez à s'installer.

            Hermione prit Amie et quitta le bureau avec sa Directrice de Maison.

            Albus se tourna vers Severus. Celui-ci fulminait intérieurement. Une fois de plus, Albus le mettait devant le fait accompli, sans lui laisser le choix de décision.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, Severus ! C'était la meilleure solution pour la pauvre petite.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Voyons ! Vous avez bien vu que cette petite vous fait une totale confiance. Elle a subi un profond traumatisme, et en la laissant comme vous comptiez le faire, c'est lui infliger un grave déséquilibre, alors qu'elle est déjà si fragile. Si elle peut retrouver un quelconque équilibre à votre contact, et avec l'aide de Miss Granger, ce sera mieux que tout ce que je lui souhaite.

- Vous oubliez un détail. Granger devra se rendre très fréquemment dans mes quartiers. Pensez aux conséquences que cela créera !!

            Albus sourit. Severus acceptait de garder Amélie avec lui, sans l'admettre toutefois. Mais la partie était gagnée.

- Severus, je pense sérieusement à vous offrir le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai encore trouvé personne pour la place, et Remus Lupin ne veut pas s'y remettre.

- Et pour les Potions ? demanda Severus, sincèrement surpris par la proposition d'Albus.

- Vous restez le Professeur de Potions. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Si vous acceptez, l'emploi du temps sera arrangé de telle manière que vous cumulez deux heures avec chaque classe, une en Défense et une en Potions. Bien entendu, vous pourrez choisir un Assistant parmi les élèves pour vous aider dans le surcroît de travail. Votre Assistant devra être en Septième Année et apte à vous épauler efficacement. . .

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, dit Severus. Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez compris. Miss Granger est notre plus brillante élève, et Préfète-en-Chef. De plus, elle veut s'occuper d'Amélie. Donc elle sera fréquemment avec vous, s'occupera de la petite, vous aidera à préparer vos cours, et pourra même vous aider à corriger les copies.

- Pour cette dernière tâche, je préfère m'en acquitter seul. Je me méfie des notes qu'elle pourrait donner à ses amis.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser ça ? Miss Granger a le sens des responsabilités. Maintenant, je vous conseillerai d'aller prendre du repos. Il est tard, et la soirée a été plutôt agitée.

            Severus se retira. Albus s'adossa à son fauteuil, un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. L'arrivée d'Amélie avait bouleversé l'ordre établi de Poudlard, mais il était certain qu'elle réussirait à changer Severus, si sombre et tourmenté.

            Minerva montra la chambre de Préfète d'Hermione située non loin des quartiers de Gryffondor, et juste en face de la chambre de son homologue masculin.

- Qui sera le Préfet ? demanda Hermione.

- Je pense que vous n'apprécierez pas vraiment. . .

- Drago Malefoy ?

- En effet. Severus a beaucoup insisté pour qu'il soit nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Je pense qu'il ne supporte pas que la meilleure élève de Poudlard soit une Gryffondor, et de surcroît faire de vous Préfète-en-Chef. . .

- Je ne le crains pas. Malefoy a intérêt à se tenir tranquille cette année, dit Hermione. Je ne serai pas d'humeur à supporter ses insultes.

- Ne craignez rien. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi s'il y a le moindre problème.

            Hermione regarda Minerva avec étonnement. Son Professeur prendrait sa défense si la situation avec Malefoy dégénérait ? C'est une bonne chose à savoir.

            Elle posa Amélie qui s'était endormie dans son lit.

- Où dormirez-vous ?

- Sur le canapé. Demain j'installerai un lit de camp, à côté du lit pour mieux veiller sur Amie.

- Vous préviendrez vos parents demain.

- Oui. Ils sont déjà morts d'inquiétude à propos du fait que je sois si proche d'Harry. Avec l'attaque de cette nuit, ils vont paniquer.

- Ne plaisantez pas sur ces choses-là, Miss Granger.

- Et vous vouliez que je fasse quoi, Professeur ? Que je pleure ? Ce n'est pas mon genre. Harry a plus que jamais besoin de notre aide à Ron et moi, et ce n'est pas en paniquant que je l'aiderai.

- Vous êtes courageuse Miss Granger. C'est grâce à des personnes comme vous que nous vaincrons le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Merci, Professeur McGonagall.

- Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

- Bonne nuit, Professeur.

            Hermione fut réveillée par des pleurs provenant de sa chambre. Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita à l'intérieur. Amélie se débattait violemment en criant et pleurant.

- Maman ! Papa !! Aaaaaah !!!

- Amie ! Réveille-toi ! Chérie, tu fais un cauchemar !

            Amélie se réveilla en sursaut, mais ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle pleura de plus belle. Hermione la berça dans ses bras.

- Amie, chuuut, tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

- Ze veux voir le zentil monsieur. . .

- Le Professeur Rogue ? Tu veux le voir ?

            Comme la petite fille la regardait sans comprendre, Hermione répéta.

- Le monsieur qui t'a sauvée s'appelle Severus Rogue.

- Sev. . .

- Tu peux l'appeler Sevie, si tu veux, déclara Hermione sur une inspiration subite.

            « Après tout », pensa Hermione, « elle ne peut pas l'appeler Professeur Rogue tout de même ! »

- Viens, je t'emmène le voir.

            Amélie s'accrocha à la robe de chambre d'Hermione.

            Severus ne dormait pas, et il savait que le sommeil le fuirait. Il repensait aux événements de la soirée. Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, il s'était attaché à Amélie de Chatres, et il avait accepté de la garder près de lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu le choix.

            Par contre, devoir supporter Granger. . . Elle était tout simplement insupportable, et insolente pour couronner le tout. A croire que Potter et Weasley avaient une mauvaise influence sur elle. Etant Professeur, il assistait aux évolutions des élèves, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Potter et Weasley avaient de l'assurance en eux, surtout Potter, toujours aussi arrogant et se moquant des règles, tout comme son père James Potter. Weasley épaulait Potter dans toutes ses aventures, devenant aussi rebelle que ses frères, les jumeaux Weasley. Quant à Granger. . . la tête pensante du trio. Sans elle, leurs plans tomberaient à l'eau. C'était elle qui les sortait des pires situations grâce à ses connaissances encyclopédiques. Mais il ne pouvait rêver meilleure assistante. Bien sûr, sans Amélie, il aurait pû choisir Malefoy, mais il se demandait s'il aurait supporté longtemps son arrogance et son air supérieur de Sang pur. Bien sûr, Malefoy avait été honteusement favorisé ces dernières années, mais lui seul pouvait rivaliser avec la brillante Gryffondor. Mais si Malefoy avait été choisi, le trio aurait eu du souci à se faire, vu que Malefoy se croirait protégé par le Professeur. Raison de plus pour ne pas le prendre comme Assistant.

            Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Granger. Elle était plus qu'intelligente, douée pour toutes les matières. Au fil des ans, son regard avait perdu l'insouciance de l'enfance pour gagner en maturité alors qu'elle était confrontée au danger nommé Voldemort. Et ce soir-là, elle avait failli mourir en se retrouvant face à lui. Il la revoyait, recevant un Doloris, et basculant de son balai, tombant dans le vide. Sans même réfléchir, il avait lancé un sort d'illusion et s'était lancé à lui-même un sort de lévitation pour la rattraper au vol. Sans même être consciente de l'identité de la personne qui l'avait sauvée, elle lui avait confié sa vie, se blottissant étroitement contre lui. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup chang : ses longs cheveux tombaient au bas du dos, et elle les laissait constamment lâchés, mais ils n'étaient plus ébourriffés comme autrefois mais gracieusement ondulés. . .

            Un coup frappé à la porte le tira de ses pensées avant qu'elles ne se mettent à dériver dangereusement. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

            Amélie avait préféré marcher, et elle observait les armures et le décor du château, intriguée mais rassurée par la présence d'Hermione. Elle frappa à la porte du Professeur Rogue, et il lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se retrouva face à un torse moulé dans un tee-shirt noir et préféra détourner le regard en rougissant violemment. Un cri la ramena à la réalité.

- Sevie ! cria Amélie en se jetant dans les jambes de Severus.

            Severus fronça les sourcils et regarda Hermione qui souriait innocemment. Beaucoup trop innocemment.

- Je suppose que c'est vous qui lui avez dit ce surnom ridicule ?

            Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non. . . Amélie ne connaissait pas votre nom. . . et elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer Severus alors. . . elle n'allait pas vous appeler Professeur Rogue tout de même !

- Que faites-vous ici si tard ?

- Elle a fait un cauchemar, et vous réclamait.

            Severus baissa les yeux sur Amélie.

- Ze peux dormir ici ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

            Amélie le regarda sans comprendre. Hermione intervint.

- Si elle se sent mieux avec vous, il vaudrait mieux. . .

- Non.

- Mais. . . vous n'allez pas lui refuser ça ! Elle a besoin de vous.

            Amélie tira sur son pantalon.

- Ze peux dormir ici ?

            Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus.

- De toute manière, dans une semaine, elle viendra ici, conclut Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

            Severus soupira, fataliste.

- Bon. Allez, Amélie, viens.

            Il la prit par la main et la coucha dans son grand lit. Amélie poussa un soupir de bien-être, se blottit dans un gros oreiller plus grand qu'elle, mit son pouce dans la bouche et s'endormit instantanément.

            Hermione sourit, attendrie.

- Je crois bien qu'elle vous a définitivement adopté.

- Quand j'aurais besoin de votre avis, Granger, je vous en avertirai. En attendant, fermez-la.

- Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur, constata-t-elle.

- Et c'est votre intelligence qui vous permet cette constatation ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être si désagréable ! marmonna Hermione, agacée.

            Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, mais ne claqua pas la porte, pour ne pas réveiller Amélie.

            Hermione fut réveillée le lendemain par une caresse sur la joue, puis croisa le regard bleu d'Amélie. Elle sourit.

- Hello Amie !

- Mione !

            Amélie se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

- Où est le Professeur Rogue ?

- Sevie t'attend !

            Hermione se leva, mais ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller. Elle enfila une simple robe de chambre, vu qu'elle était en simple nuisette. Elle pénétra dans le salon.

- Bonjour Professeur Rogue, salua-t-elle froidement.

- Amélie vous réclamait.

- C'est si gentil à vous de vous être occupé d'elle !

            Elle sentit qu'on tirait sa robe de chambre. Elle baissa les yeux et sourit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Z'ai faim !

- D'accord. Tu me laisses m'habiller et je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle. Vas-y avec lui.

- Oui !

            Amélie trotta allègrement vers Severus, et Hermine vit qu'elle traînait un gros oreiller par un coin derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec cet oreiller plus gros qu'elle ?

- Elle n'a pas voulu le lâcher ce matin, expliqua Severus. J'ai décidé de le lui laisser.

- Je vois. . . Bon, je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle.

            La plupart des Professeurs étaient déjà présents quand elle fit son apparition. Elle les salua chaleureusement, et ils l'accueillirent avec joie, et avec des paroles de condoléances pour ses amis moldus décédés la veille au soir. Amélie resta collée à Severus, intimidée par tous les Professeurs présents.

            Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir à leur table. Elle s'assit à côté de Severus et prit Amélie sur ses genoux. Amélie s'y blottit et Hermione lui donna des céréales. Elle s'adressa au Professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

- Je vous écoute, Miss Granger.

- J'aimerai rentrer chez moi. Il faut que j'appelle mes parents pour les prévenir, et pour récupérer quelques affaires. Et puis, je voudrais bien voir Ron et Harry aussi, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

- Mais bien entendu. Le Professeur Rogue s'occupera de Miss de Chatres pendant votre absence. Le Professeur McGonagall vous accompagnera chez vous, puis au Terrier.

- Merci Professeur.

- De rien.

            Hermione regardait son quartier ravagé. La police était toujours sur les lieux, et des Moldus curieux observaient leur enquête. Elle se tourna vers son Professeur.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour atteindre ma Maison ?

- Je vais jeter un sort d'illusion sur tout le monde. Nous pénétrerons dans votre Maison. Ils ne s'apercevront de rien.

            Hermione hocha la tête.

- Illusio ! lança Minerva en agitant sa baguette.

            Elles s'avancèrent et entrèrent dans la maison devant les policiers, mais ils ne remarquèrent rien.

            A l'intérieur, Hermione se rua sur le téléphone et composa un numéro. Puis elle regarda sa montre.

- Il est dix heures. . . donc en Amérique. . . quatre heures du matin. Je vais les réveiller mais tant pis. . . Allô bonjour, pourrais-je avoir la chambre de M. et Mme Granger ? Oui, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais c'est urgent. Je suis leur fille, Hermione Granger. Merci.

            Le réceptionniste transféra la communication. Sa mère décrocha à la troisième sonnerie et répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Allô. . .

- Maman, c'est moi.

            Sa mère se réveilla tout à fait et se redressa, inquiète. Hermione n'aurait jamais appelé ainsi, sauf en cas de problème.

- Mione ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. . . Enfin. . . Le quartier a été attaqué hier soir par des Mangemorts et Voldemort. . .

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, on est venu à mon secours. Ils ont ravagé tout le quartier. Il vaudrait mieux prolonger votre séjour aux Etats-Unis. Voldemort doit vous chercher et. . .

- Y a-t-il des victimes ?

            Hermione hésita.

- Euh. . . Tout le monde est mort. Mais Amélie de Chatres a survécu. Nous l'avons emmenée à Poudlard avec nous.

- Nous ?

- Oui. Le Professeur Rogue et moi.

- Le Professeur Rogue ? Celui que tu détestes ?

- Oui, c'est lui. Sauf qu'il m'a sauvée, et qu'Amie l'adore. Ecoute, il faut que vous restiez aux Etats-Unis. C'est trop dangereux pour vous de revenir ici.

- Il faut que j'en parle à ton père. . .

- Maman, si vous revenez à Londres. . .

- Nous t'enverrons un hibou pour te prévenir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

- Tu sauras retrouver le Chaudron Baveur ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Au revoir Maman. Embrasse Papa pour moi.

- Compte sur moi. Sois prudente, Mione chérie.

- Promis.

            La mère d'Hermione raccrocha. Elle tremblait violemment, et éclata en pleurs. Son mari, réveillé par la sonnerie se redressa.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Notre quartier a été attaqué par ce sorcier qui poursuit l'ami d'Hermione. . . Harry Potter. Tout le monde est mort, à part la petite de Chatres. Notre fille nous a demandé de ne pas rentrer tout de suite en Angleterre.

- Allons, calme-toi, nous trouverons une solution. . .

            Voil ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ? Mais bien entendu ! **Chapitre 3 : Rentrée anticipée**.

**RAR :**

**Scarlett** : si tu me tues, t'auras pas la suite !

**Mon ange à moi** : moi susceptible ? Mais non, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? De toute façon, tu peux me faire la gueule, tu n'auras pas la suite ! Et d'abord, tu n'es pas un ange, mais un démon !

**Manou** : bien sûr qu'Hermione et Sevie vont devenir un peu comme les parents d'Amélie ! Au fait, comment tu vas ? Tu ne me donnes pas vraiment de nouvelles de toi ! Suspense, je vais faire de mon mieux, l'action, je sais pas trop, mais je commence bientôt sur un mystère ! Tu me flattes ! Je fais pas toujours des fics bien tu sais ! Forcément je les publie pas, mais tu peux pas savoir !

**Isa Rogue** : tu es servie !

**Daisy** : t'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner !

**Pascale** : pas de suicide pour l'instant !

**Tallindel** : ma fic commence sur une note macabre ? On voit que tu connais pas ma saga de l'Héritier ! Ce que tu as vu dans le chap un n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je peux faire ! Mes lecteurs de Némésis peuvent te le confirmer ! Merci !

**Léo Hedges** : merci pour l'encouragement ! De toute manière, tu as déjà la suite !

**Lisandra** : ça va, je capitule ! Je reste en vie !

**Kiki** : merci !

**Falang** : merci à toi aussi !

**M J** : quoi tu aurais opté pour le suicide ? Cœur bris ! Je sais pas encore combien y'aura de chapitres, j'ai pas encore fini ! Et dès que j'ai fini l'Héritier, oui, y'aura une autre fic. Je ne te dis pas encore quoi ! Je préfère l'effet de surprise ! Et comme je l'ai dit en début de chapitre, c'est un chapitre par semaine, soit vendredi, soit samedi, comme aujourd'hui !

**Neijla** : comme une personne me le dit si bien, je manque de confiance en moi ! Donc si personne n'aimait Cadeau, je m'abstiens de publier ! Et je rumine mon échec dans mon lit, ce qui me conduirait au suicide ! Ouais, je sais, c'est complètement tordu comme raisonnement ! Ben quoi, tu sais que je suis sadique, donc faire une orpheline, fallait s'y attendre ! Un toast, c'est un pain grillé non ? Donc en principe, tu peux en manger quand tu veux même pour accompagner une salade, au dîner ! Enfin, moi je vois pas où est le problème ! Bisous !

**Redbohemian** : ça va s'arranger !

**Thegirloftheshade** : moi bonne auteur ? Ouais, peut-être ! Je suis déjà un peu connue, c'est pas si mal !

**Cheyna** : je fais mon possible pour éviter les fautes d'orthographe ! Heureusement que j'ai pas de problèmes de ce côté l !

**Lied** : je fais de chantage pour les reviews !!! Si j'avais pas eu de reviews je n'aurai pas continué à publier, c'est tout ! Les reviews sont un encouragement pour l'auteur, et un moyen de savoir si le travail est appréci ! Mais si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'une seule review, j'aurai quand même continué, pour mon unique lecteur ! Tu peux continuer à reviewer, ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! 

**Maya** : je sais, Rogue en papa poule, c'est assez comique ! Je continue sur cette voie, t'en fais pas, et toutes les semaines en plus ! Heureuse ?

**Dalamis** : je sais pas combien y'aura combien de chapitres, j'ai pas encore décidé de mon plan d'action ! Severus, sauveur de la terre ? Non, tu crois ? Peut-être un peu ! Rectification : dans Némésis, il est sauveur avec tous les autres Sorciers-Mages ! Par contre dans Ténèbres, oui… Et que veux-tu pour le couple Hermione-Rogue, je les trouve craquants !

**Khalan** : zen !!! La voilà ta suite, et toutes les semaines en plus ! Merci en tout cas !

**Caliméra** : pas bête le coup de Rogue en Superman ! J'y ai pas pensé, mais maintenant ! On va peut-être néanmoins, éviter les collants bleus et la cape rouge non ?

**Sarah Levana** : ça va j'arrête pas cette fic ! Le principal lien entre nos deux héros, c'est Amélie, tu l'as bien compris ! Elle est trop chou !

**Amy Evans** : Sevie et Hermione sont un peu obligés d'être gentils l'un envers l'autre grâce à Amélie ! Bisous !

**Erika** : d'accord le suicide, c'est pas la solution ! Psychologue de lycée ? Ouais, d'accord, heureusement que j'en ai jamais eu besoin ! Je continue !

**Yoann** : merci de ton soutien, mais je n'en doutais pas !

**Velvet Angel 92** : d'accord, mais quand j'ai écrit Cadeau, je pensais pas à Da Da Da !!! Franchement, j'ai pas fait le rapprochement ! C'est peut-être mon inconscient qui me joue des tours ! Mais y'a des différences : Voldemort qui veut tuer Hermione, et Amélie a quand même trois ans, c'est pas vraiment un béb ! Et Severus et Hermione ont bien 20 ans de différence !!! Bisous !

**Popov** : merci !

**Roxanne de Bormélia** : ma fidèle lectrice ! Tu as aim !!! Les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre !! Bisous !!


	3. Rentrée anticipée

            Salut ! Je suis aux anges ! 58 reviews en deux chapitres ! Vous me gâtez ! Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Bon, j'ai malheureusement pas le temps de faire les réponses aux reviews pour cause de manque de temps et de révisions intensives. Mais continuez de m'encourager ! Et si y'a quelqu'un d'assez doué avec le logiciel Microsoft ACCESS qu'il se manifeste ! J'ai désespérément besoin d'aide !!

            Bon dans ce chapitre, y'a vraiment rien de nouveau, mais ce n'est encore que le début ! Bonne lecture !

            **Chapitre 3 : Rentrée anticipée**

            Harry et Ron se rongeaient les sangs. Depuis l'arrivée de McGonagall la veille au soir, ils s'inquiétaient pour Hermione. Harry avait dû se retenir pour ne pas aller trouver Voldemort et sauver son amie. Il avait envoyé Hedwige avec un message, mais elle n'était pas encore revenue.

            Il était assis à la table de la cuisine, avec Ron et Ginny, mais n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Molly Weasley essayait de le rassurer.

- Voyons, je suis sûre que tout va bien pour elle. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. . .

- Je trouve Voldemort et je lui fais payer.

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, intervint Ginny. Voldemort cherche à t'atteindre, c'est évident.

            A ce moment, on frappa à la porte de la cuisine, et le Professeur McGonagall et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Harry et Ron bondirent sur leurs pieds et serrèrent Hermione dans leurs bras.

- Tu n'as rien ! constata Ron avec soulagement.

- Hermione, tu nous as fait une peur bleue, murmura Harry.

- Merci les garçons, articula Hermione, étouffée par leur étreinte.

            Ils la relâchèrent. Elle leur sourit.

- C'est grâce au Professeur Rogue. Sans lui, je serais morte.

            Harry et Ron firent la grimace.

- C'est lui qui t'a sauvé la vie ?

- Oui. Et maintenant, je vis à Poudlard pour cette dernière semaine. J'ai plein de choses à vous raconter !

- Miss Granger, dit le Professeur McGonagall, nous n'avons pas le temps, sans oublier que Miss de Chatres vous attend.

            Harry, Ron et Ginny regardèrent Hermione.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ginny.

- L'un des problèmes du moment, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. H ! Pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas à Poudlard tous les trois ? Ce serait sympa ! Je vous présenterai Amélie. . . Au fait, je suis Préfète-en-Chef ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Quoi ? Tu es Préfète-en-Chef ? s'exclama Ron. Et qui est le Préfet ?

            Hermione regarda McGonagall et soupira.

- Malefoy.

- Comme par hasard, dit Harry. Et je suppose que Rogue y est pour quelque chose ?

- Le Professeur Rogue, rectifia Minerva d'un ton désapprobateur.

- Si vous voulez. Je suis d'accord pour venir à Poudlard. Ron ?

- Ouais ! Avoir tout le château rien que pour nous pendant une semaine, c'est cool ! Ginny, tu viens avec nous ?

            Ginny regarda sa mère.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie !

- Alors je viens !

            Minerva sourit. Ses quatre étudiants préférés ne l'avaient jamais déçue jusqu'à maintenant. Elle sortit un livre de sa poche et pointa sa baguette dessus.

- Portus !

- On y va en Portoloin, comprit Hermione.

            Harry soupira. Il n'aimait pas les méthodes de transport sorciers, et que ce soit la Poudre de Cheminette, le Magicobus, ou les Portoloins. Il se demanda si le transplanage était plus pratique. Après tout, il avait dix-sept ans, il pouvait passer son permis, et en parlerait à Hermione et Ron. Le Professeur McGonagall mit le livre ensorcelé entre eux.

- Un, deux, trois. . .

            Ils se sentirent aspirés par le nombril, et atterrirent quelques instants plus tard devant les grilles de Poudlard. Le Professeur McGonagall les laissa dès qu'ils furent dans le château, et Hermione les mena directement à sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

- Mince, c'est carrément un appartement que tu as ! s'exclama Harry.

            En effet, celle-ci se composait d'un spacieux salon avec une grande table ronde où elle pourrait faire ses devoirs ou inviter ses amis à prendre le thé, une salle de bains privée et une grande chambre avec un lit à baldaquin double.

- La salle de bains ne contient qu'une cabine de douche, précisa Hermione. Mais si je veux prendre un bain, c'est la salle de bains que je partage avec Malefoy. Je crois que je me passerai de bain cette année.

- Tu as bien raison, approuva Ron.

- Ce qui est dommage, dit Harry. J'en sais quelque chose. Je l'ai utilisée en Quatrième Année pour découvrir la deuxième tâche.

- Installez-vous ! Je vais chercher Amélie !

            Les trois adolescents ne savaient toujours pas de qui elle parlait. Hermione prépara du thé et les servit, puis sortit en se dirigeant vers les quartiers de Rogue.

            Amélie jouait avec son oreiller quand Severus ouvrit à Hermione. Amélie se leva et courut se jeter dans les bras d'Hermione.

- Elle a été sage ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne l'ai pas entendue de la matinée. Si vous pouviez la garder cet après-midi, il faut que je prépare mes cours.

- Pas de problème. Harry, Ron et Ginny sont ici. Je vais les présenter.

- A condition qu'ils arrivent à l'apprivoiser. Même Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à gagner sa confiance. A mon avis, Potter et les deux Weasley vont aussi échouer.

- On verra bien !

            Elle se baissa et s'adressa à Amélie.

- Tu viens avec moi ? J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Oui !!

            Amélie traîna toujours son oreiller avec elle. Hermione la considéra un moment.

- Tu ne veux pas rendre cet oreiller au Professeur Rogue ?

- Na ! répondit Amélie en secouant vigoureusement sa tête.

- Bon. . . comme tu voudras. Professeur, elle s'est appropriée un de vos coussins.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, répliqua-t-il en refermant la porte.

            Hermione soupira devant la porte fermée, et regarda Amélie.

- On y va ?

- Oui !

            Amélie se cacha immédiatement derrière les jambes d'Hermione quand elle vit les trois personnes qui la fixèrent dès son entrée dans la pièce.

- Ne la fixez pas comme ça. Ses parents ont été touchés par l'éclair vert hier soir. Les Mangemorts ont détruit mon quartier, et Amie est la seule survivante. Je vous présente Amélie de Chatres. Elle a trois ans.

- Pauvre petite, murmura Ginny.

            Elle se leva et s'agenouilla devant la petite fille. Elle sourit gentiment.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ginny. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle, tout en connaissant la réponse.

- A. . . Amie.

- C'est un très joli nom. Tu veux bien être mon amie ?

            Amélie hésita un moment puis fit un grand sourire.

- T'es ma copine ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

            Hermione sourit, amusée.

- Tu es la première personne qui réussisse à gagner sa confiance à part le Professeur Rogue et moi-même.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle fait confiance à Rogue ? s'écria Ron, incrédule. Il lui a jeté un sort ou quoi ?

- Non. C'est lui qui l'a trouvée, la première personne gentille après le massacre de ses parents.

- Elle sait pour ses parents ? demanda Harry.

            Hermione secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire.

            Ginny revint à la table et Amie s'assit sur ses genoux. Hermione prit le sac qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et l'ouvrit. Elle en ressortit un ours en peluche un peu délavé et une poupée en tissu.

- Tiens, Amie, c'est pour toi.

- Oh ! Elle est zolie ! s'extasia-t-elle en prenant la poupée.

            Elle serra la poupée sur son cœur et caressa l'ours en peluche.

- Merci Mione !

- De rien ma chérie.

- C'est qui ? demanda Amélie en regardant Harry et Ron.

- Voici Harry et Ron, répondit Hermione. Ce sont mes amis.

            Amélie les regarda gravement. Harry et Ron lui sourirent, gênés.

- D'accord, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Elle regarda Hermione, puis les cadeaux.

- Mione, où est Maman ?

            Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Harry se leva et alla à côté d'Amélie et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Ta Maman et ton Papa sont dans un endroit avec plein d'Anges pour veiller sur toi.

- Pourquoi ils m'ont pas emmenée avec eux ?

- Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils sont avec mes parents.

- Ton Papa et ta Maman sont avec les Anzes ?

- Oui. Et ils veillent sur moi. Et je suis sûr que tes parents sont avec eux, et qu'ils sont contents que nous nous connaissions.

            Amélie le regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Hermione intervint.

- Ils m'ont aussi dit de veiller sur toi, comme si tu étais ma petite sœur.

            Amélie fixait toujours Harry, puis elle toucha la cicatrice. Harry tressaillit à ce contact.

- Ça fait mal ?

- Non. Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice que je me suis faite. . . en tombant.

- Tes parents t'ont laissé avec moi ?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu vas rester avec moi comme Mione et Sevie ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en se demandant qui était Sevie. . . Severus Rogue ?

            L'idée lui parut si comique qu'il éclata de rire.

            Hermione devina la raison de son éclat de rire.

- C'est le surnom qu'Amie lui donne. Elle n'arrive pas à prononcer Severus. Et puis, elle ne va pas l'appeler Professeur Rogue.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit Harry. Alors, Amie, on est amis ?

- Oui ! Comme ça tes parents et les miens seront contents !

- J'en suis sûr.

            Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient surpris de la sensibilité avec laquelle Harry avait expliqué le départ de ses parents à Amélie. Mais après tout, Harry aussi était une victime de Voldemort.

            Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à bavarder ensemble, Amélie jouant sur le tapis avec son oreiller, sa poupée et l'ours en peluche.

            Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Albus Dumbledore passa les voir, Amélie se cacha instantanément derrière Hermione. Albus lui sourit cependant et regarda les trois arrivants.

- Je vois que vous nous avez rejoints. Harry, as-tu eu des douleurs à ta cicatrice récemment ?

- Non. Les cours d'Occlumancie que vous m'avez donnés l'année dernière sont efficaces. Plus de rêves.

            En effet, après l'échec des cours de Rogue en Cinquième Année, Dumbledore s'était lui-même chargé des cours d'Occlumancie en Sixième Année, et Harry le maîtrisait maintenant à merveille.

- Tant mieux, dit Dumbledore.

- J'ai une faveur à vous demander, dit Harry. J'aimerai prendre des cours de transplanage, avec Ron et Hermione s'ils le souhaitent.

- Quelle bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

- Mais cela risque de vous surcharger. Vous avez vos ASPIC cette année.

- Avec un peu d'organisation, on arrive à tout, répliqua Hermione.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, dit Dumbledore. Mais. . . entre les cours, le Quidditch, les ASPIC, vos devoirs de Préfète Miss Granger, et Miss de Chatres, vous serez vite débordée, même en étant bien organisée.

            Il n'ajouta pas qu'elle aurait un autre rôle à jouer, de peur de la faire paniquer.

- De toute manière, reprit Hermione, j'ai également l'intention de me mettre à l'apprentissage Animagus cette année, avec Harry et Ron.

- Je vous conseillerai d'attendre de recevoir votre emploi du temps cette Année avant de vous lancer dans ces divers projets, Miss Granger.

- Bien sûr, je m'organiserai selon les cours.

- Au fait, Professeur, dit Harry, vous avez trouvé le nouveau professeur de Défense ?

- Eh bien, pour tout te dire, oui. Mais tu le découvriras le premier septembre, en même temps que tout le monde. Même Miss Granger l'ignore encore.

- C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? demanda Ron.

- Oui.

- Alors dans ce cas, pas d'inquiétude ! conclut Harry.

            Albus rit intérieurement. Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient du souci à se faire, tout comme le reste des Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle. Hermione serait épargnée, vu qu'elle serait l'Assistante du Professeur Rogue, même si elle ne le savait pas encore.

            Voil !!! Prochain chapitre : **Le Professeur et son Assistante**. Un chapitre assez important ! Et un de mes préférés !! A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Le Professeur et son Assistante

            Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour ceux qui lisent Némésis, ils savent déjà la mauvaise nouvelle. Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'uploade avant au moins un mois. La raison ? Les examens. Je suis débordée, et mes études passent avant tout. Je reprendrai la publication aux alentours du 15 juin. C'est pas si long que ça !Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais c'est la vie ! Bon, en cadeau de consolation, un nouveau chapitre ! Bisous à tous !

            **Chapitre 4 : Le Professeur et son Assistante**

            La rentrée arriva rapidement. Amélie était bien entourée entre Severus, Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Elle était encore intimidée par Ron, mais moins depuis que Ginny lui avait dit que Ron était son frère. Severus avait aménagé une petite pièce à côté de sa chambre en une chambre pour Amélie, et celle-ci était enchantée d'avoir une chambre tapissée de rose, avec des jouets magiques et une petite veilleuse, avec un lit à baldaquin. Sur un encouragement d'Hermione, elle avait remercié son Sevie avec un gros bisou sur la joue. Celui-ci avait fusillé Hermione du regard, qui lui souriait hypocritement.

            Hermione coucha Amélie qui avait beaucoup joué et était fatiguée. Puis, avec ses amis, elle rejoignit la Grande Salle, où les élèves ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Ils atteignaient les escaliers où les premiers élèves arrivaient. Et une voix glaciale et traînante s'éleva.

- Tiens, Potter et compagnie ! Je croyais que vous aviez raté le train !

            Ils soupirèrent et affrontèrent Drago Malefoy.

- Quel dommage que, toi, tu ne l'aies pas rat ! répliqua Harry.

- Pour ton information, ça fait une semaine que nous sommes ici, informa Hermione.

- Oh, mais j'oubliais. . . c'est vrai que notre Maître a démoli ton quartier. Tes parents moldus ne sont pas morts de peur ?

- Mes parents ne sont plus en Angleterre, crétin !

- Ne t'avise pas de m'insulter, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu es peut-être Préfète, mais à présent. . .

- Ne te fatigue pas, coupa Ron. Hermione est aussi Préfète-en-Chef !

            Malefoy fixa haineusement Hermione. Toujours la meilleure, la plus intelligente, et tout comme lui, Préfète-en-Chef. La trouverait-il toujours sur son chemin ?

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'éleva une voix froide.

- Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama Malefoy, ravi. Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Malefoy. Potter, vous voulez faire perdre des points à votre Maison dès le premier jour ?

- Ce n'est pas moi. . . commença à protester Harry.

- Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor. Et allez tous dans la Grande Salle.

- C'est parfaitement injuste, murmura Ron.

            Hermione et Ginny étaient tout aussi révoltées, mais ils obéirent, de peur de voir d'autres points enlevés, et de fuir le regard triomphant de Malefoy.

            Ils s'installèrent à table, Ginny rejoignit ses amis de Sixième Année, et Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Dean, Seamus et Neville.

- On ne vous a pas vus dans le train, dit Neville.

- Nous n'y étions pas, dit Ron. Ça fait une semaine qu'on est ici, avec Hermione.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un quartier résidentiel de Londres avait été détruit il y a une semaine. . . dit Seamus.

- C'était mon quartier, dit Hermione. Les Mangemorts et leur Maître ont tué tout le monde et a failli faire de même avec moi.

- Tu as pû en réchapper, tant mieux, sourit Neville.

            D'un commun accord avec les Professeurs, l'existence d'Amie resterait secrète, tout comme le sauvetage d'Hermione par Rogue.

- Oh, mais que vois-je ? intervint Dean. Tu es Préfète-en-Chef ?

- Oui. Tout comme Malefoy !

- Alors on peut compter sur toi pour nous défendre.

- S'il le faut, oui !

            La Répartition eut lieu, et Dumbledore se leva pour son discours annuel.

- Bienvenue aux Premières Années qui nous rejoignent pour une nouvelle année. Je rappelle que la Forêt Interdite l'est toujours, et avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a deux ans, elle est moins sûre que jamais.

            La Salle tout entière frissonna à l'évocation du Seigneur Sombre.

            Hermione regarda les Professeurs.

- C'est étrange, il n'y a pas de nouveaux Professeurs. Qui sera notre Professeur de Défense ? murmura-t-elle.

- Cette année, poursuivait Dumbledore, votre Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sera. . . le Professeur Rogue. . .

            La Salle éclata en protestations et en cris de joie des Serpentards. Dumbledore attendit que le silence revienne.

- Le Professeur Rogue, donc, qui reste Professeur de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard.

- Oh misère. . . murmura Ron.

- L'année va être infernale ! s'exclama Harry.

- A qui le dis-tu ? renchérit Neville, qui craignait Rogue.

- Pour l'aider dans sa double tâche, le Professeur Rogue choisira un Assistant qui sera chargé d'alléger ses fonctions, et qui aura les mêmes droits qu'un Professeur à part entière. A présent, bon appétit.

- Combien tu paries que Malefoy va obtenir la place ? grogna Ron.

- Il va se donner à cœur joie pour nous enlever des Points. . . soupira Hermione. Forcément, en tant que Préfèt-en-Chef, il ne peut pas nous mener la vie dure. . . 

- Il va se venger, conclut Harry. Je préférerai encore me battre contre Voldemort.

            Dean, Seamus et Neville sursautèrent, mais ils étaient habitués à entendre Harry prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

            Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Elle devait encore passer chez Rogue pour voir Amélie. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Si Malefoy était nommé Assistant, il passerait plus de temps avec Rogue, ce qui impliquerait qu'elle verrait moins Amélie. Il fallait qu'elle parle au Professeur Rogue.

            Celui-ci était déjà prêt quand elle se présenta.

- Amélie est réveillée ?

- Elle dort toujours.

- Oh. . . J'ai une question à vous poser.

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir Amélie tant que je le voudrais cette Année ? Sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons de votre Assistant, bien sûr.

            Severus devina qu'elle pensait que Malefoy serait nommé Assistant. Il ne la détrompa pas.

- Je verrais avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Très bien. . .

- Allez donc déjeuner. Je m'occupe d'elle.

            Hermione acquiesça machinalement. Il était évident qu'elle verrait moins souvent Amélie et se sentit envahie de désespoir. La petite lui manquait déjà.

            Les emplois du temps leur arracha des cris de désespoir, autant aux Gryffondors que les autres Maisons. Ils avaient à chaque fois deux heures avec Rogue, une heure en Potions et une heure en Défense. D'ailleurs, Hermione trouvait cela normal, même si Ron lui fit remarquer que ce seraient deux heures de torture morale.

- Je sais bien, répondit Hermione, mais nous n'avons pas tellement le choix.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'on commence avec lui, conclut Harry.

            Les cours de DCFM auraient lieu dans la classe à côté de la classe de Potions, toujours dans les cachots. Les Septième Année de Gryffondor et Serpentard s'y rendirent, les Gryffondors avec une tête d'enterrement, et les Serpentards avec jubilation. Ils commenceraient en Potions.

            Rogue les fit entrer dans sa classe, et le silence se fit instantanément.

- Bien. Inutile de vous rappeler que vous avez vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Aussi j'attends de vous un travail constant et régulier, dit-il en regardant les Gryffondors. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a confié le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, aussi vous m'aurez à chaque fois deux heures de suite, et comme vous le savez, j'aurai un Assistant. . .

            Malefoy fit un grand sourire, mais Rogue le fixa froidement. Le sourire s'évanouit.

- Cet Assistant sera naturellement la meilleure élève de Poudlard : Hermione Granger.

            La stupéfaction cloua tous les élèves sur place, et plusieurs en restèrent bouche bée, dont Hermione elle-même. Malefoy la fixa d'un regard haineux, mais elle fixait le Professeur Rogue, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Bien, si vous êtes tous remis de votre stupeur, reprit Rogue, légèrement amusé (même s'il ne le montrait pas), nous allons commencer par une interrogation écrite.

            Tous les élèves sursautèrent, sauf Hermione qui se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas pour le poste d'Assistante. Mais elle se reprit vite quand elle entendit l'annonce de l'interrogation.

- Prenez un parchemin. L'interrogation portera sur toutes les Potions que vous avez vues depuis la Première Année.

            Les étudiants gémirent. La plupart ne se souvenaient même pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait l'année précédente. Severus, d'un geste, fit apparaître les questions sur le tableau et laissa une heure aux étudiants pour répondre.

            Hermione s'y plongea, le sourire aux lèvres. Les questions étaient simples. . . mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Ron et Harry échangeaient des regards perplexes et découragés. Harry vit Hermione qui le regardait, et il articula « Félicitations » pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Elle le remercia d'un sourire. Severus mit fin à l'interrogation, une fois l'heure écoulée.

- Granger, veuillez ramasser les copies, et rendez-vous tous dans la Salle d'à côté.

            Sous les regards venimeux des Serpentards, Hermione rassembla les copies et les rapporta au Professeur Rogue.

- Merci Professeur.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir nommée Assistante. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire regretter mon choix. Quant aux Serpentards, s'ils vous ennuient, n'hésitez pas à leur enlever des points, à condition que ce soit parfaitement justifié.

- Oui, Professeur.

            Ils passèrent dans la classe de DCFM. Il n'y avait pas de bureaux. Hermione rejoignit ses amis au fond de la Salle.

- Bravo pour le poste ! murmura Ron.

- Merci.

- Au moins, tu peux rabattre son caquet à Malefoy !

- Je n'en suis pas mécontente.

- Weasley ! Quand je fais mon cours, je veux le silence complet ! cria Rogue. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. Bien, je disais que les Professeurs que vous avez eus ces dernières années n'étaient pas très compétents, à part peut-être Lupin. . . Combien d'entre vous savent lancer un Patronus correctement ?

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, et tous ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore en Cinquième Année levèrent la main. Severus soupira.

- En principe, ce sort est enseigné en Septième Année. . . Potter ! Faites-nous donc une démonstration !

            A contrecoeur, Harry s'avança, et lança un Patronus parfait. Severus reconnut le Cerf, mais n'en montra rien.

- Bien, en Cinquième Année, vous auriez normalement dû apprendre les sorts et contre-sorts défensifs, mais vu votre Professeur. . .

            Tous se rappelaient le Professeur Ombrage, envoyée par le Ministère, et complètement incompétente.

- Et l'année dernière avec Fletcher. . .

            Mondingus Fletcher, membre de l'Ordre, et Professeur de DCFM pendant leur Sixième Année était aussi ennuyeux qu'incapable. A tel point qu'Harry s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas reformer l'Armée de Dumbledore.

- Nous avons donc tout à revoir, y compris le programme de cette année, à savoir contrer les Impardonnables, ainsi que quelques notions de Duel.

            Le reste du cours se déroula en révisions de quelques sorts défensifs qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

            Après ce double cours, Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient une heure de libre, et ils en profitèrent pour aller voir Amélie. Celle-ci en leur absence, s'était réveillée et jouait dans son lit avec sa poupée. Elle sauta dans les bras d'Hermione dès qu'elle la vit.

- Mione !

- Bonjour Amie ! Tu es bien joyeuse ce matin !

- Regarde ce que Sevie m'a donn !

            Elle montra à Hermione un livre d'images qui bougeaient, et Amie était enchantée. C'était sûrement la méthode de Severus pour la garder dans la chambre toute la matinée. Hermione se rembrunit.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

- Amie sera souvent seule pendant les cours. Elle pourrait sortir et se perdre dans les couloirs.

- En effet, ça risque d'être embêtant, reconnut Ron.

- Je peux m'arranger avec Rogue, mais comme je suis son Assistante. . . Je peux m'arranger aussi avec Ginny, elle a un emploi du temps assez léger. . . Vu qu'elle veut devenir Médicomage, elle n'a pas Histoire de la Magie, ni Astronomie, ni Divination. Et côté DCFM, elle a des horaires allégés. Je peux m'arranger avec elle. Tout comme avec vous deux. Vous n'avez plus Divination, alors que j'ai Arithmancie.

- Euh. . . Pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas tomber quelques matières ? demanda Harry.

            Hermione réfléchit un instant.

- Pourquoi pas ? Il faut que j'en parle à McGonagall et Dumbledore.

            Elle changea Amélie et joua avec elle un moment. Puis elle s'adressa à Harry.

- Tu veux bien la garder un moment ? Je vais aller voir Dumbledore et lui annoncer que j'abandonne Arithmancie et Etude des Runes. Je demanderai aussi le planning des Sixième Année de Gryffondor ainsi que celui du Professeur Rogue. Et j'établirai moi-même un planning de garde pour Amie.

            Ainsi fut fait. Le soir-même, Ginny, Rogue, Harry et Ron prenaient connaissance de leurs heures de garde auprès d'Amélie. Si tous ses amis ne firent aucune difficulté, Rogue n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dicter sa conduite.

- Je m'occuperai d'elle aux heures qui me conviennent, Granger.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. Elle a besoin d'une surveillance constante. J'ai mis plusieurs heures à faire concorder nos emplois du temps, et le Professeur Dumbledore m'a donné son accord. Je le fais pour Amélie ! Et puis, je suis votre Assistante, ce qui facilitera bien des choses. Je passerai la majeure partie de mes soirées ici !

            Severus soupira.

- Faites comme vous l'entendez. Je vous ai nommé Assistante uniquement à cause d'Amélie.

- Alors vous ne vouliez pas de moi ? J'ai été surprise que vous ne choisissiez pas Malefoy. . .

- Faites en sorte que je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté la proposition de Dumbledore, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, Granger !

- Très bien, pas la peine de crier ! Bonne soirée !

            Hermione quitta le bureau de Rogue en claquant la porte.

            Tout le Collège apprit vite la nomination d'Hermione en tant qu'Assistante. Si les Serdaigle et les Pouffsouffle se réjouirent d'avoir une alliée chez Rogue, il n'en allait pas de même chez les Serpentards. Malefoy estimait que ce poste lui revenait de droit, et de ce fait, multipliait les remarques désagréables et douteuses, tout en incitant ses condisciples à faire de même.

            Quelques jours après la rentrée, Hermione vérifiait le contenu des chaudrons de ses camarades de classe à la place de Severus, quand Pansy Parkinson lui posa une question à vois assez haute pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Dis-moi Granger, tu as couché pour avoir ce poste ?

            Hermione rougit violemment, et même Severus releva la tête du parchemin qu'il était en train de noter. Hermione était folle de rage.

- Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard, Parkinson.

- Tu dois avoir des talents cachés pour que le Professeur Rogue te choisisse. . .

- Eh bien au moins, j'ai des talents, ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas, rétorqua Hermione.

- Evite de jouer les Professeurs avec nous Granger, cela ne te réussit pas.

- Parkinson, quand te décideras-tu à reconnaître que tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien ? Ta potion est complètement ratée. Je commence à me demander comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'en Septième Année. A moins que. . .

- Je ne te permets pas, Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Vous allez trop loin, Parkinson, intervint sèchement Rogue.

            Severus voulait voir comment Hermione se débrouillait, mais Parkinson commençait à l'insulter, ce que Severus n'appréciait guère.

- Professeur Rogue ! protesta Parkinson. Elle. . .

- Terminez votre Potion, et mettez-la en veilleuse ! Cela nous fera des vacances !

            Parkinson blêmit et se tut, folle de rage. Hermione esquissa un sourire et se détourna, satisfaite. Grâce au Professeur Rogue, elle trouvait peu à peu son autorité, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

            Hermione s'en sort bien, et heureusement pour moi, je ne termine pas ce chapitre en cliffhanger. Le chap 5 s'intitule L'agression, et sera en ligne dès que j'aurai fini mes exams au 15 juin !


	5. L'agression

            Je suis de retour après plus d'un mois d'absence pour cause d'examens ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué, et sans plus discuter, voici la suite !

            Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, ma nouvelle fic, mise en ligne en même temps que ce chapitre s'intitule _Derrière le masque_, et met en scène le même couple, à savoir Severus et Hermione !

            Dernière chose pour ceux qui suivent l'Héritier, il y aura une suite à Némésis, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Contents ?

            **Petit résumé qui s'impose** : Hermione a été agressée chez elle par Voldemort, et est sauvée de justesse par Severus Rogue. Il reste une survivante du drame, une petite fille de quatre ans, qui s'attache très vite à Hermione et Severus, et qui décident de la garder à Poudlard. Mais Hermione entre en Septième Année et est nommée Assistante du Professeur Rogue, ce qui ne plaît pas à tout le monde…

            Et pour ceux qui se le demanderaient encore, oui, il y a bien le couple Severus-Hermione dans cette fic !

            **Chapitre 5 : L'agression**

            Hermione passait ses journées entre les cours, ses devoirs de Préfète et d'Assistante et Amélie. S'occuper d'Amélie la libérait des tensions de sa journée, le babillage incessant de la petite la faisait sourire. D'ailleurs, Amélie avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation : elle adorait feuilleter les livres de Severus. Ce qui avait fait sourire Hermione. Deux semaines après la rentrée, Hermione gardait Amélie tout en faisant ses devoirs. La petite fille jouait à la poupée. Absorbée dans son livre de cours, elle n'entendit pas qu'Amélie était devenue silencieuse.

            Quand Severus pénétra dans la pièce, elle vit Hermione et Amélie plongées toutes les deux dans un livre, Hermione au bureau, et Amélie, allongée sur le tapis, sur le ventre, devant un épais grimoire de Potions. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Amélie. Il s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle rédigeait le devoir de Potions qu'il avait donné le matin-même : les effets secondaires de la Potion d'Invisibilité.

- Granger. . .

            Elle sursauta.

- Oh, Professeur Rogue, vous êtes déjà l ? Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Où est Amélie ?

- C'est comme ça que vous la surveillez ?

            Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se leva quand elle repéra la petite fille. Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Ze fais comme toi !

            Hermione sourit, et haussa un sourcil en découvrant le grimoire.

- Les Potions ? Professeur, Amélie s'intéresse aux Potions.

            Elle prit Amélie dans bras et feuilleta le livre. Severus referma le livre et le rangea.

- H ! protesta Hermione.

- Ce ne sont pas des lectures pour vous !

- Je m'instruis. Etant votre Assistante, je me dois de. . .

- Vous prenez votre rôle trop à cœur !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez choisie alors ? Malefoy était bien plus adapté que moi, c'est un Serpentard, et il vous idolâtre aveuglément !

- Malefoy est un peu trop arrogant à mon goût.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas le manipuler. Je ne suis pas une marionnette non plus, Professeur Rogue.

- Plus un mot Granger, ou je vous vire !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit en votre pouvoir ! J'ai compris que ma nomination vient du Professeur Dumbledore, et pour le bien-être d'Amélie. Inutile de me menacer.

            Severus crispa les poings. Il éprouvait la furieuse envie d'étrangler Hermione Granger.

- Sortez d'ici !

            Hermione eut un sourire de triomphe.

- J'ai raison, et cela vous rend furieux !

            Elle retourna au bureau et rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette.

- Ne passez pas vos nerfs sur Amélie surtout !

            Elle sortit en riant. Severus soupira et se tourna vers Amélie. Celle-ci n'avait pas prêté attention à leur dispute et avait pris un autre livre sur l'étagère pour l'étudier, même sans savoir ce qu'elle lisait.

            Hermione revint à sa chambre mais croisa Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Granger ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Eh, nous sommes tous deux Préfets-en-Chef. . .

            Hermione soupira d'énervement et sortit sa baguette.

- J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ta mort.

            Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Crabbe et Goyle la plaquèrent au mur par les deux bras. Elle se débattit.

- Alors là, tu fais une grosse erreur. . .

- Je ne crois pas.

            Il la gifla violemment.

- Depuis la première année, je ne peux pas te supporter, et voilà que tu prends la place que je convoite. . .

- Serais-tu jaloux de moi ? se moqua Hermione malgré sa joue douloureuse.

            Il l'agrippa au cou, l'étranglant presque.

- Tu vas mourir ce soir-même, Sang-de-Bourbe.

            Les deux gorilles la lâchèrent, et la ruèrent de coups. Elle se défendit tant bien que mal, mais les coups atteignaient leur but, et bientôt, elle se sentit perdre connaissance. Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement. Des pas venaient vers eux.

- Allons-nous en, vite, dit-il à ses acolytes.

            Ils s'éloignèrent en courant.

            Peu après le départ d'Hermione, Severus avait mis Amélie au lit, mais celle-ci réclama Hermione pour la border, et avait finalement fait une crise de larmes. Severus, impuissant à la calmer, s'était résolu à aller chercher la jeune fille. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la trouver gisant par terre, au beau milieu d'un couloir, le visage en sang, les vêtements déchirés, non loin de sa chambre. Il accourut vers elle.

- Granger !

            Elle avait perdu connaissance. Il la souleva précautionneusement dans ses bras. Elle gémit de douleur. Il l'emmena aussi vite qu'il put à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh poussa de hauts cris en voyant son état.

- La pauvre enfant ! Professeur Rogue, qui lui a fait ça ? Oh. . . Mon Dieu, ma pauvre petite. . .

- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

            Le Directeur arriva quelques instants plus tard avec Severus, le visage soucieux. Severus savait sans aucun doute possible qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Mais il fallait attendre le réveil d'Hermione pour s'en assurer.

            Minerva arriva en courant.

- Oh, Miss Granger. . . Albus, que s'est-il pass ?

- Une agression. . .

- Satanés Serpentards ! Il s'agit sans aucun doute de Malefoy ! s'emporta Minerva.

- Allons Minerva. Je tirerai tout ça au clair. Pouvez-vous aller prévenir Messieurs Potter et Weasley ?

- Bien entendu.

            Quand le Professeur McGonagall pénétra dans la Salle Commune, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- Potter, Weasley, suivez-moi.

            Harry et Ron la suivirent dans le dortoir. Elle les conduisit vers l'infirmerie.

- Que se passe-t-il, Professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Miss Granger.

            Harry et Ron sursautèrent, et Ron crispa les poings. Si les Serpentards étaient impliqués. . . Mme Pomfresh avait nettoyé les blessures d'Hermione et l'avait changée. Cependant, Harry et Ron ressentirent un choc en voyant les hématomes qui couvraient son visage et ses bras.

- Oh non. . . Hermione. . . murmura Harry.

- Qui lui a fait ça ? rugit Ron.

- Calmez-vous M. Weasley. . . commença Dumbledore.

- Me calmer ? Alors qu'Hermione est dans cet état ? Hors de question ! Si c'est Malefoy, il va passer un mauvais quart-d'heure !

- Weasley ! gronda Severus. Un peu de respect ! Nous attendons que Miss Granger se réveille, nous en saurons plus à ce moment-là.

- Messieurs, je vous en prie, intervint l'infirmière, nous sommes dans une infirmerie. Un peu de calme, ou je vous demanderai de sortir.

            Albus pris les choses en main. Il renvoya Ron et Harry dans leurs dortoirs avec interdiction de parler de l'agression à qui que ce soit. Severus fut chargé de retourner dans sa chambre car il avait laissé Amélie toute seule.

            Celle-ci avait fini par s'endormir, et Severus la regarda longuement, puis éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

            Ginny interrogea Ron et Harry, mais ils la rassurèrent en disant que tout allait bien.

            Hermione avait mal de partout. Que s'était-il pass ? Elle s'était disputée avec Severus, puis elle revenait vers sa chambre. . . Elle retint un sanglot. . . Malefoy l'avait agressée. Une main douce lui caressa le front. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le Professeur McGonagall. Son Professeur la regardait avec inquiétude et douceur. . . De soulagement, Hermione éclata en sanglots.

- Allons, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. . .

- J'ai vraiment eu très peur. . . Ils allaient me tuer. . .

            Mme Pomfresh arriva et lui sourit gentiment avant de lui donner une potion de guérison.

- Vous avez quelques côtes cassées, mais rien que je ne puisse réparer. Vos bleus et blessures disparaîtront dans quelques jours.

- Merci, Mme Pomfresh.

            Harry et Ron arrivèrent.

- Hermione ! crièrent-ils en la voyant réveillée.

- Salut les gars ! dit-elle gaiement.

            Mme Pomfresh leur demanda de faire moins de bruit et d'éviter de brusquer leur amie.

- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! déclara Ron.

- Que s'est-il pass ? demanda Harry.

            Hermione s'assombrit.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Mais. . .

- S'il te plaît Ron. Je ne suis pas prête.

- Potter, Weasley, commença McGonagall, il est l'heure d'aller en cours.

            A regret, ils la quittèrent, mais promirent de revenir la voir. Le Professeur McGonagall lui sourit puis la quitta aussi pour aller à ses cours. Peu après, le Professeur Dumbledore et Severus arrivèrent. Hermione regarda Severus.

- Comment va Amélie ?

- Elle va bien. Elle vous a réclamé ce matin. J'ai dû lui dire que vous dormiez encore pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

            Hermione hocha la tête.

- Miss Granger, commença le Professeur Dumbledore, nous avons croisé Minerva, ainsi que Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Vous ne voulez pas parler de ce qui est arrivé.

- Pas à eux. Je connais trop bien leur caractère. Ils vont foncer sur Malefoy s'ils apprennent ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ils s'en doutent déjà, remarqua Severus.

- Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire tant que je n'ai pas confirmé.

- Consentiriez-vous à nous dire ce qu'il s'est pass ? demanda Dumbledore.

            Hermione acquiesça.

- Oui. Hier soir, je regagnais ma chambre quand ils m'ont coincée au détour d'un couloir. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Malefoy a clairement dit qu'il voulait ma mort, parce que je le gêne depuis la Première Année. J'ai pris la place qu'il convoitait, à savoir Assistante du Professeur Rogue. Ils m'ont ruée de coups. J'ai dû perdre connaissance. . .

- C'est Severus qui vous a trouvée, révéla Albus. Il vous a sauvée.

- Je vous remercie, Professeur Rogue.

- Ils ont dû m'entendre arriver, et se sont enfuis.

- Nous allons appliquer des sanctions. . .

- Non !

            Le Professeur Dumbledore et Severus la regardèrent, surpris.

- Vous avez peur d'eux ? demanda Severus. Ce serait normal. . .

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. . . murmura Hermione en rougissant. Je crois que ce serait une erreur de les expulser. En ce moment, il vaudrait mieux les garder sous contrôle et sous surveillance. Ils seraient bien capables de devenir Mangemorts si vous les expulsez de Poudlard.

- J'ai bien peur que Miss Granger n'ait parfaitement raison, soupira Albus. Je vais suivre votre conseil. Je ne vais rien leur faire.

- Mais. . . objecta Severus, ils croiront que vous avez peur d'eux, et récidiveront.

- Une seule solution, proposa Albus. Ne vous promenez plus seule dans les couloirs, Miss Granger.

- Très bien. Je m'arrangerai avec Harry et Ron. Professeur Rogue, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Amélie, je continuerai à m'occuper d'elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je suis bien capable de prendre soin d'elle pendant quelques jours.

            Hermione sourit.

            Grâce à la Potion de guérison de Mme Pomfresh, les côtes cassées d'Hermione furent ressoudées en 24 heures, et malgré ses bleus et contusions, elle fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie et reprendre ses activités, sans se surmener. Ginny finit par être mise au courant, et fut horrifiée de voir de quoi étaient capables les Serpentards. Devant l'insistance d'Harry et Ron, Hermione leur avoua les responsables de son agression, mais leur interdit de faire quoi que ce soit, en invoquant les mêmes raisons devant Dumbledore. Il fut convenu qu'à partir de ce moment, ils passeraient chercher Hermione chaque matin pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et ne la lâcheraient plus d'une semelle. Et quand Harry et Ron ne pouvaient pas, c'était Ginny qui l'accompagnerait.

            Quand Hermione parut dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fit. Tout le monde vit ses bleus sur le visage qui avaient viré au vert. Les traces de doigt sur son cou étaient noirs. Hermione pâlit quand elle vit Malefoy qui souriait sournoisement. Car, bien qu'elle affirmait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle avait subi un traumatisme, et elle avait à présent peur de son tortionnaire. Et sa réaction fut aperçue de Severus. Hermione se ressaisit, et, escortée par Ron, Harry et Ginny, elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors.

- Seigneur Hermione, que t'est-il arriv ? demanda Lavande.

- Rien Lavande, une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. Tu sais combien ils sont capricieux.

- Mais. . . Et ces traces de doigts sur ta gorge ? insista Parvati.

            Hermione la fusilla du regard.

- Ce n'est rien Parvati.

- Mais enfin Hermione, commença Neville, tu. . .

- Ferme-là, Neville, dit Ginny. Arrêtez d'embarrasser Hermione.

            Mais ils purent voir que les regards de leurs amis s'étaient tournés vers la table des Serpentards.

            Hermione reprit son rôle d'Assistante du Professeur Rogue. Ce jour-là, Severus rendit les interrogations de la rentrée. Hermione fut chargée de les distribuer. Elle avait eu la meilleure note comme à son habitude, et elle sourit à Ron et Harry qui avaient eu des notes correctes. Par contre, tout se gâta quand elle arriva aux Serpentards. Elle évitait soigneusement de regarder Malefoy et compagnie, mais Parkinson l'interpella.

- Très original, ton maquillage, Granger.

            Hermione se raidit, et Severus se tendit, sur ses gardes, tout en continuant d'expliquer les différentes propriétés de la Potion du jour.

- Ferme-là Parkinson.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas en état de me donner des ordres, vue la correction que tu as reçue.

            Hermione l'ignora, et passa devant Malefoy pour lui rendre sa copie. Il lui attrapa le poignet.

- Fais attention à toi, Granger.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy ! cria-t-elle.

- Malefoy ! intervint Severus. Que signifie ceci ? Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard !

            Hermione avait reculé de plusieurs pas et tremblait violemment. Harry se leva et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Ça va, rien ne va t'arriver, dit Harry.

- Merci. . . Merci Harry.

- Potter, Granger, asseyez-vous !

            C'est alors que l'étrangeté de la situation leur parvint. Severus Rogue avait sanctionné Serpentard, et pas Gryffondor ! Un vrai miracle !

            Le cours de DCFM ensuite se passa calmement. Hermione resta dans la classe pour ranger un peu.

- Hermione. . .

            Hermione se retourna vivement. Depuis quand le Professeur Rogue l'appelait-il par son prénom ? Elle le fixa, surprise.

            Il soupira et referma la porte.

- Malefoy vous fait peur.

- Non. . .

- Ne niez pas. Vous avez été victime d'une agression de sa part, et il est normal que vous réagissiez ainsi. Mais par cette réaction, vous lui montrez que vous avez peur de lui justement. Il le sait, et il prendra un malin plaisir à vous tourmenter.

            Hermione soupira et s'assit à l'un des bureaux.

- Je sais bien. Seulement. . . c'est instinctif. Je le revois sans cesse me frapper, me menacer. . .

- D'abord, commencez par vous débrouiller pour être accompagnée à chaque fois.

- Harry, Ron et Ginny s'en chargent. Ils ne me lâchent plus d'une semelle, sauf quand je suis avec vous, sourit-elle.

- Et affrontez-le. Pas seule. Mais continuez à le défier, comme pendant les années précédentes.

- C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Et pourtant, il le faut.

- Pourquoi me donnez-vous ces conseils ? Que se passe-t-il, Professeur Rogue ? Vous m'avez appelée par mon prénom, et vous êtes presque. . . gentil.

- Vous êtes mon Assistante, et je préfère que vous soyiez opérationnelle, et non pas tétanisée par la peur à chaque fois que vous croiserez Malefoy.

            Hermione n'était pas tout à fait convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas.

            Voil !! Malefoy est odieux n'est-ce pas ? Bon, la suite la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude ! Chapitre 6 : Relation naissante.

            N'oubliez pas d'aller lire Derrière le masque !

            Ouh !! Les RAR vont être longs à faire, mais je m'y attelle !

**RAR :**

**Mi-ange Mi-démon** : alors toi et tes histoires bizarres ! Je t'adore quand même ! Ouais, t'as raison, prends aussi les pilules bleues, ça te fera du bien ! Et pour Derrière le masque, je vois pas le rapport du tout !

**Vivi** : j'espère que ce sera aussi bien que l'Héritier ! C'est quand même mon œuvre majeure !

**Djeiyanna** : merci ! Je sais pas encore ce que ça va donner les exams, mais on reprend les fics ! Tes fics ne sont pas mal non plus, mais… je les ai pas lues par manque de temps !

**Oceane la malicieuse** : bien sûr qu'il y aura un Severus-Hermione !!! Mon couple fétiche !

**Manou** : l'Héritier c'est pas encore fini !!!! Tu as bien lu !!! Y'a une petite suite ! Sinon, ben voici la suite pour Cadeau ! Voldemort fera quand même quelques apparitions en guest-star ! Je peux pas l'oublier mon Voldie-chou, sinon, il fera la gueule !

**Golden Sun** : n'empêche que tu aimes mes idées !!! Hypocrite ! Tu parles d'une sœur ! Et tu lis même pas Derrière le Masque, alors arrête de me faire chier avec !

**Kamy** : merci ! Mais j'espère que ça a pas été trop catastrophique !

**Lisandra** : merci !

**Jennyalissime** : merci !! J'aime bien le concept moi aussi !

**Lome** : indispensable ma fic ? Tu me flattes ! Tu n'auras plus l'adsl ? Alors que moi je rêve de l'avoir ? Mais ma mère refuse d'en entendre parler ! Alors que c'est moi qui paye ! Non mais franchement ! Pour répondre à ta question pour mes exams, c'est une Licence, bac3 si tu préfères. Ras le bol des études !

**Dumbledore **: merci !

**Dragounette** : merci !

**Phobias Floral** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la saga de l'Héritier t'a plue !

**Caliméra** : merci !!

**Cheyna** : c'est pas long un mois si on réfléchit bien ! Tu vois, c'est la suite !

**Solar** : non, pas le temps c'est pas le temps ! Sinon, crois-moi j'aurai posté un chapitre au moins toutes les deux semaines. Bon, tu l'as eue ta suite !

**Nocturine** : merci !

**Alisa Adams** : j'aime bien imaginer les réactions d'Amélie moi aussi ! Bisous !

**Popov** : merci !

**M-J** : je sais pas combien y'a de chapitres, mais sûrement autour de 30, comme d'hab quoi !

**Velvet Angel 92** : tu plaisantes ? Hermione va pouvoir s'occuper d'Amie maintenant ! Il ne va rien arriver à Amie ! Même avec ma réputation de sadique, je ne m'en prends pas aux enfants !

**Maya** : merci !

**Sevi'girl** : merci !!!

**Neijla** : ben ils sont passés ces 2678400 secondes ! Tu aimes la suite ? Au fait, j'ai dit aux alentours du 15 juin !!! Donc en gros, le premier jour où je suis dispo, c'est le 18 juin ! Maintenant quoi ! Où es-tu allée pêcher que je passais mon bac ? Pour ton information, mon bac, je l'ai passé il y a 6 ans ! Il est un peu loin ! Non, je passe ma licence ! Merci pour Némésis ! Au fait, tu veux une suite ou pas à Némésis ? Parce que j'ai une idée, et je sais pas si je vais la faire finalement !! Tu as 14 ans ? Et tu veux me donner une fessée, alors que j'ai dix ans de plus que toi ? Désolée, mais j'ai du mal à te croire !! Bisous, ma belle !

**Scarlett** : non, ils ne se sont pas très bien passés ! Mais bon, on fait avec ! Je t'embrasse !


	6. Relation naissante

            Bonjour tout le monde !!! Je suis débordée, mais je trouve le temps de vous uploader ce chapitre, grâce aux services de ma charmante sœur, j'ai nommé Etoile du Soir ! L'été et les vacances sont là, mais pour moi, c'est synonyme de nouveau boulot, et je serai souvent en retard pour les nouveaux chapitres. Bref, j'essaierai d'être à l'heure, que ce soit le vendredi si je me sens en forme, sinon le samedi si j'ai le temps.

            Et bien sûr, j'ai pas le temps de faire les RAR ! Et cela arrivera souvent je le crains ! Mais continuez à m'envoyer vos commentaires, ce sera un encouragement pour moi !

            Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture !

            **Chapitre 6 : Relation naissante**

            Severus accompagna Hermione jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle se rendit à la chambre d'Amélie. Ginny se leva.

- Amélie a été sage comme une image.

            Amélie trotta vers elle.

- Mione ! Où t'étais ?

- J'étais malade, dit-elle en s'agenouillant.

            Amélie parut fascinée par ses bleus.

- C'est ta maladie ? Ça fait mal ?

- Non, ça va mieux depuis que je t'ai vue. Tu veux bien m'embrasser pour me guérir ?

            Amélie lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et se blottit contre Hermione. Ginny sourit.

- Cette enfant est adorable. Et tu t'occupes d'elle à merveille.

- J'ai déjà été la baby-sitter d'Amélie. Sa maison était voisine de la mienne, et ses parents me demandaient souvent de la garder quand ils sortaient, ou pendant les vacances quand ils travaillaient et ne trouvaient personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle me connaît depuis toujours.

            Elles jouèrent toute la soirée avec Amélie. Puis Hermione lui donna à manger, puis elle lui lut une histoire, avant de lui faire prendre son bain. Ginny la quitta. Hermione déshabilla Amélie. Amélie adorait prendre son bain, et à chaque séance, Hermione en ressortait trempée, tellement elle gigotait et éclaboussait autour d'elle. D'ailleurs, toutes les deux riaient tellement que Severus vint voir ce qu'il se passait dans sa salle de bains.

            Il vit Amélie en train d'éclabousser Hermione en riant, et Hermione évitait sans grand succès l'eau. Des gouttes d'eau parsemaient la chevelure d'Hermione, tandis que sa robe trempée collait à son corps, moulant étroitement sa poitrine. Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas encore aperçues de sa présence, et Severus se surprit à observer Hermione qui riait. Elle n'était pas consciente de sa beauté, et ces quelques bleus, à peine visibles sur son visage et ses avant-bras, la rendaient vulnérable. Il stoppa avant que ses pensés ne prennent un tour dangereux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour annoncer sa présence.

- Sevie ! appela Amélie, ravie de le voir.

- Professeur Rogue ! Vous venez vous joindre à nous ? taquina Hermione.

- Vous faisiez tellement de bruit que je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

            Severus s'avança sur le sol trempé.

- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien. . .

            Il fut interrompu par Amélie qui lui lança de l'eau, et trempa sa robe. Hermione éclata de rire, tandis que Severus fronçait les sourcils. Amélie tapa du plat de la main sur la surface de l'eau, ce qui trempa encore plus Hermione.

- Allons, ça suffit pour ce soir, Amie.

- Nan !

- Si, on sort de ce bain ! On recommencera demain soir.

- Oh oui ! Avec Sevie !

- C'est ça, avec Sevie, confirma Hermione, avec un éclat de rire, tandis que Severus lui lançait un regard noir.

            Avec un peu de mal, Hermione sécha Amélie et l'habilla.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous sécher, suggéra Severus. Vous allez prendre froid.

            Hermione découvrit sa tenue et rougit. Elle murmura un sort de séchage. Amélie, détendue par le bain et épuisée, s'endormit vite. Hermione éteignit la lumière et quitta sa chambre silencieusement.

- Elle est adorable, déclara-t-elle. Grâce à elle, j'ai oublié pendant quelques heures. . .

            Severus s'avança vers elle et la prit aux épaules.

- Ne vous laissez pas détruire par Malefoy ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je vous ai connue plus forte que ça, Hermione !

- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez été agressé que je sache. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être impuissante à se défendre, alors qu'on sait exactement qu'on va se faire tuer. . . Malefoy avait la ferme intention de me tuer !

- Mais ce n'est pas arriv ! Ressaisissez-vous ! Vous avez échappé à une attaque de Voldemort, vous n'allez pas succomber à Malefoy !

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie par deux fois déjà. J'ignore comment vous remercier, pour rembourser ma dette. . .

- Je ne vous demande rien en échange.

            Hermione le regarda. Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Severus. . . Il la mettait à l'aise, et depuis l'agression, il la réconfortait et la rassurait. . .

            Severus s'était attaché à Hermione. Elle était compétente, et s'occupait à merveille d'Amélie. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait magnifiquement embelli depuis quelques semaines. Lui-même avait ressenti le besoin d'aller taper sur Malefoy quand il avait eu la confirmation qu'il avait agressé Hermione.

            Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Sans même y réfléchir, Severus s'approcha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation que le baiser procurait en elle. Severus ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était très attiré par Hermione, alors qu'elle avait vingt ans de moins que lui. Mais il oublia tout ça pour se concentrer sur les lèvres douces et tremblantes. Hermione n'avait jamais éprouvé ce vertige lors des brefs baisers échangés avec Viktor. . . Mais là, c'était un homme expérimenté, séduisant. . . Dans le brouillard de la confusion, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Séduisant, Severus Rogue, son Professeur de Potions ? Elle le repoussa violemment.

- Nous ne pouvons pas. . .

            Severus reprit ses esprits. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Hermione ?

- Je suis désolé. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

            Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

            A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Severus alla ouvrir. C'était Harry et Ron qui venaient chercher Hermione. Elle les rejoignit.

- Ça va Hermione ? demanda Ron. Tu es bien silencieuse.

- Tout va bien Ron. Vous êtes bien gentils de vous occuper de moi tous les deux.

- Avec Malefoy qui rôde, on est obligés d'être prudents.

- Tiens, Granger est accompagnée de ses deux chiens de garde ce soir, intervint une voix glaciale.

            Harry et Ron brandirent leurs baguettes et se placèrent devant Hermione.

- Malefoy, dégage de là, dit Harry.

- Vous traînez dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- De même pour toi, dit Hermione.

- Laisse tomber, Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour insulte envers une Assistante professorale, répliqua Hermione.

- Mais en plus, elle se croit importante !

- J'ai plus de pouvoir que toi Malefoy. Harry, Ron, venez. Et pour ton information personnelle, Harry et Ron ont reçu l'autorisation de MacGonagall pour circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. J'annule ces dix points en moins que tu as ôtés.

            Le trio partit, laissant Malefoy furieux et déterminé à se venger.

            Harry et Ron la laissèrent sur le seuil de sa chambre. Elle commença à se changer, mais pensait à Severus. Il l'avait embrassée. Elle soupira, rêveuse. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. . . Elle devait admettre que depuis quelques temps, il se comportait de manière exemplaire, surtout envers Amélie. . . et en la prenant pour Assistante. Il l'avait aidée, sauvé la vie à deux reprises et se montrait charmant.

            Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui. Le plus tôt possible.

            Le lendemain matin, elle se leva tôt et attendit l'arrivée de Ginny qui devait garder Amélie de 8h à 10 h, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas cours. Elles se rendirent dans les appartements privés du Professeur Rogue. Amélie était déjà réveillée. Elle se précipita vers elles.

- Mione !

- Bonjour mon cœur ! C'est Ginny qui va rester avec toi aujourd'hui !

- Ma copine !

            Ginny rit puis elle prit Amélie dans ses bras pour aller l'habiller tandis qu'Hermione partait à la recherche de Severus. Il était dans son bureau, préparant ses cours pour la journée.

- Bonjour Professeur Rogue.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Que voulez-vous ?

- Il faut que nous parlions. Au sujet d'hier.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Ce fut un moment d'égarement.

- Je l'admets. Mais. . . étant donné que nous serons amenés à nous voir souvent cette Année, je suggère que nous fassions une trêve, au lieu de nous disputer à chaque fois. Et éviter que l'incident d'hier se reproduise.

            Elle lui tendit la main. Après un instant d'hésitation, Severus la prit.

- Très bien, Miss Granger. Faisons la paix. Pour Amélie.

- Pour Amélie.

            Hermione arriva à la classe de Potions avec lui, puis s'installa à sa table habituelle à côté de Ron et Harry.

- Tu étais avec lui ? demanda Ron.

- Oui. Avec Ginny, nous sommes allées voir Amie. Et comme je n'avais plus le temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle, je suis venue directement ici avec le Professeur Rogue.

- Mais tu n'as pas déjeun !

- Ça va Ron, je peux sauter un repas, ça ne va pas me tuer !

- Granger ! Arrêtez de bavarder et ramassez les essais que j'ai donné pour aujourd'hui ! ordonna Severus.

            Hermione leur sourit et récupéra les copies de ses amis Gryffondor. Seulement, un problème se présenta : aucun Serpentard ne voulut lui donner sa copie, menés par Malefoy.

- Donne-moi ta copie Malefoy.

- Je la donnerai au Professeur Rogue.

- Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard pour insolence, imbécile.

- Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor pour injure.

- Malefoy, tu. . .

            Severus dut intervenir.

- Malefoy, obéissez à Granger. Elle est mon Assistante et a tous les privilèges d'un Professeur. Et arrêtez de la provoquer ou je vous mets en retenue.

- Professeur Rogue ! Granger. . .

- Une semaine de retenue à partir de ce soir, Malefoy. Je vous avais prévenu.

            Hermione eut un sourire triomphant et prit sa copie. Elle alla se rasseoir. Harry et Ron fixaient Malefoy avec haine.

- Il mériterait qu'on. . .

- Calme-toi Harry. Je suis sous la protection du Professeur Rogue. Je ne crains rien.

Les jours passèrent. Le travail pour Hermione, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Amélie lui remontait le moral, mais le Professeur Rogue lui donnait souvent le ménage de sa salle à faire, le récurage des chaudrons ou la préparation des ingrédients de potions qui nécessitaient une préparation particulière. Malefoy semblait s'être calmée et ne cherchait plus à provoquer Hermione, mais son regard haineux avertissait Hermione qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Halloween arriva, avec le premier grand froid et le premier match de Quidditch de la saison et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione n'assista pas au match qui opposait Serpentard et Pouffsouffle (270-0) ni à la sortie, cependant, elle chargea Harry et Ron de ramener des confiseries et des jouets pour Amélie.

Le soir même, elle n'assista pas au banquet, et Harry, Ron et Ginny vinrent le soir pour voir comment elle s'en sortait avec Amélie.

- Elle est sage, et adore les Chocogrenouilles !

Ils rirent et s'amusèrent un moment avec Amélie. Mais celle-ci réclama « son Sévie ». Le Sévie en question était dans la Grande Salle et ne pouvait pas déserter le banquet en plein milieu.

- Il ne peut pas venir tout de suite.

- Où est Sévie ? Ze veux Sévie !

- Sage comme une image, tu parles, marmonna Harry.

- Ses caprices sont rares ! Bon, on fait quoi ? Rogue est obligé de rester jusqu'à la fin du banquet parce qu'il est Professeur et Directeur de Maison.

- Dumbledore fera sûrement une exception, suggéra Ginny. Je vais le chercher.

- Non, laisse, dit Hermione. J'y vais, c'est mon rôle d'Assistante.

      Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans la Grande Salle quand elle y pénétra par la porte du fond. Elle s'approcha de Severus et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Amélie vous réclame.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non, un de ses rares caprices. Elle ne vous voit pas beaucoup en ce moment.

            Severus soupira. Il échangea un regard avec Albus qui hocha la tête et il se leva, en suivant Hermione. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène, tout comme il avait remarqué que les quatre Gryffondors n'étaient au banquet. Il se leva et entreprit de suivre son Professeur et Granger. Ils allaient droit à ses appartements.

            Amélie cria de joie quand elle vit Severus. Elle courut et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la souleva sans efforts.

- Câlin ! Réclama t'elle.

            Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry, Ron et Ginny réprimer un fou rire.

- Potter et Weasley ! Retournez tous les trois dans vos dortoirs !

- Mais on doit raccompagner Hermione ! protesta Ginny.

- Ca ira, je me débrouillerai !

- Mais enfin…

- Tout le monde est au banquet, je ne risque rien.

            Hermione les raccompagna à la porte, sans se douter que Malefoy les surveillait.

- Hermione tu es sûre que…commença Ron.

- Mais oui ! Je mets Amélie au lit, et le Professeur Rogue me raccompagnera.

- On se demande qui, de Malefoy ou de Rogue, est le plus dangereux, murmura Harry.

            Hermione rit.

- Je suis peut être son Assistante, mais je ne pourrai pas te venir en aide s'il t'entend. Allez tous les trois, je vais m'en sortir.

            A ce moment, Amélie arriva et tira Hermione par sa robe.

- Viens ! Une histoire !

            Hermione quitta ses amis en riant. Harry, Ron et Ginny partirent. Malefoy était stupéfait. Une enfant à Poudlard, et de surcroît dans les appartements de Rogue ! Maintenant, il en était certain. Rogue et Granger avaient une liaison inavouable, et une enfant. Et si Dumbledore couvrait cela c'est qu'il était au courant.

- Alors là, Granger, murmura-t-il, tu es grillée.

            Il rentra dans son dortoir, et rédigea un long parchemin, qu'il envoya aussitôt. Il ne restait plus qu'à en attendre les résultats.

            Voil !!! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui **! Chap 7 : Catastrophe** ! Devinez un peu ce qu'il va se passer !


	7. Catastrophe

            Coucou !! C'est moi !! Je suis plutôt en forme et je vais m'atteler aux RAR ! Sinon, tout va bien, et j'espère que vous allez tous bien vous aussi ! Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être passé le bac, alors j'espère très fort que vous l'avez eu !

            Bisous à tous !

            **Chapitre 7 : Catastrophe**

            Le premier courrier qui arriva le lendemain fut de Molly Weasley, mise au courant de l'existence d'Amélie par ses deux benjamins. Errol s'écrasa sur la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione, ce qui la réveilla. Elle recueillit le vieux hibou et lui donna quelques bouts de pain et de l'eau, et décacheta le parchemin. Elle pâlit. Sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller, elle courut voir le Professeur Rogue.

- Professeur Rogue ! appela-t-elle en frappant vigoureusement sur la porte.

            Il était déjà habillé et haussa un sourcil en la voyant, pas encore habillée, à peine levée du lit.

- Qu'y a-t-il Granger ?

            Elle lui tendit le parchemin. Il la fit entrer. Amélie sortit de sa chambre, toute ensommeillée.

            Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû la réveiller. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

- Oh, Amélie, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

            Amélie se blottit dans ces bras.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Euh… J'avais juste besoin de voir le Professeur Rogue.

            Elle vit le Professeur pâlir.

- Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai ! Qui s'est aperçu de l'existence d'Amélie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne sort jamais d'ici…

- Bon….Il faut prendre des mesures d'urgence. Allez vous habiller et emmenez Amélie avec vous. Quant à moi, je vais voir Dumbledore.

            Hermione obéit. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, elle se surprit à sourire. C'était trop drôle ! Amélie serait l'enfant caché à elle et le Professeur Rogue !

            Elle s'habilla et fit de même avec Amélie qui se laissa faire sans protester.

- Tu es bien calme ce matin.

-Papa et Maman me manquent.

-Oh ma chérie ! Je suis désolée. Mais je suis là, et le Professeur Rogue aussi.

- Sévie est zentil. Tu veux bien être ma maman ?

- Euh…

            Cette question la prit au dépourvu. Etant fille unique, elle avait toujours considérée Amélie comme sa petite sœur, rien de plus. Et voilà que la petite fille lui demandait d'être sa maman ! Elle prit sa décision.

- Je serai ta maman. J'espère être à la hauteur.

            Amélie sourit, et entoura son cou avec ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

- Maman….

            Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent, essoufflés. Ron tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette dans les mains.

- Hermione, on a un problème, déclara Ginny.

- Je sais votre mère m'a prévenue. Je suis allée voir le Professeur Rogue, qui est allé parler avec Dumbledore.

- C'est une catastophe, murmura Ginny.

- C'est plutôt marrant, objecta Harry. Amélie de Chatres serait ta fille et celle de Rogue !

            Hermione sourit.

- C'est clair que ce n'est pas banal ! Il ne faut pas manquer d'imagination.

            Dumbledore et Severus arrivèrent.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, informa Albus. Il faut mettre les choses au clair.

- Amélie va se retrouver au centre de l'attention, elle…protesta Hermione.

- C'est bon, coupa Severus, je la protégerai.

            Albus soupira.

- Bon, allons dans la Grande Salle, Miss Granger, vous prenez Miss de Chatres.

- Oui.

- Maman, on va o ? demanda Amélie.

            Tout le monde se figea et les regards convergèrent vers Hermione qui rougit.

- Elle m'a demandé d'être sa maman, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bon sang, Granger ! tonna Severus. Vous rendez-vous compte de la situation dans laquelle vous nous mettez ?

- Je sais bien Professeur, mais….

- Votre inconscience n'a d'égale que votre stupidit !

- Hermione n'est pas stupide ! intervint Harry en se plaçant devant elle. Hermione a répondu instinctivement à la demande d'Amélie. Elle n'a plus de mère, et Hermione incarne son idéal maternel. C'est vous qui êtes stupide de ne pas le comprendre !

- Comment osez vous ! Potter, vous allez…

- Silence ! intervint Albus, agacé. Severus, Harry, vous êtes priés de laisser vos querelles de côté. Quant à vous Miss Granger, vous avez bien fait d'accéder à la requête de Miss de Chatres, même si le moment est mal choisi. Pouvons-nous y aller à présent ?

            Ils acquiescèrent. Ron et Ginny encadraient Hemione et Amélie. Harry était toujours devant elle, comme s'il la protégeait. Albus et Severus ouvraient la marche.

            La Grande Salle se fit silencieuse quand le groupe parut. McGonagall soupira de soulagement. Les Préfets la harcelaient pour savoir si le Professeur Rogue et Hermione Granger avaient vraiment eu une fille ensemble.

            Albus et Severus s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs et prirent place. Mais Albus resta debout.

            Hermione s'avança avec Amélie s'agrippant à sa robe en jetant des regards effrayés autour d'elle. Sur un signe de tête, Harry, Ron et Ginny regagnèrent la Table des Gryffondors.

- Tout le monde a lu la Gazette du Sorcier, commença Albus. Il y a bien un enfant à Poudlard, du nom d'Amélie de Chatres. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, sa famille a été victime du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lors de l'attaque du quartier moldu fin août. Etant une des voisines de Miss Granger, celle-ci a décidé de la prendre avec elle. Miss de Chatres s'est attachée au Professeur Rogue ici présent, et de fait, elle vit dans ses quartiers privés. Vous savez tout.

- Elle n'est pas l'enfant de Rogue et Hermione donc ? demanda une Pouffsouffle.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Je m'occupe d'elle, c'est tout. J'ignore qui a découvert l'existence d'Amélie, mais…

            Elle croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy et sut instantanément d'où venait la fuite. Il était furieux et serrait les poings. Ses yeux bleu acier avaient viré au gris orage.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire Malefoy ?

- Cesse de nier, c'est ta fille.

- Premièrement, Amélie est blonde et moi, j'ai les cheveux châtains, et deuxièmement je l'aurai eue à 14 ans d'après toi ?

            Certains élèves rirent.

- Tout est possible.

- Malefoy, tu débloques.

- Maman, on s'en va ? demanda timidement Amélie en tirant sur sa robe.

            Hermione baissa les yeux et eut un sourire rassurant pour elle.

- Bientôt, ma chérie.

- Elle t'a appelée maman !

- Malefoy ! intervint Harry en se levant. Hermione remplace sa mère ! Espèce de crétin de Serpentard !

- Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor ! répliqua Drago.

- Du calme ! s'écria Dumbledore. Ces querelles sont stupides. Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierai de ne plus vous en prendre à Miss Granger, et de laisser Amélie de Chatres tranquille.

- Vous êtes tous complices !

- Vous allez trop loin, Malefoy ! gronda Severus.

            Malefoy était furieux. Il avait perdu, et le savait. Il quitta la Salle sans un mot. Hermione soupira, et regarda Amélie.

- Tu veux manger ?

- Oh oui !

            Hermione s'installa à sa table, Amélie sur ces genoux.

- Amélie je te présente mes amis. Ils seront gentils avec toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oh, elle est trop chou ! s'extasia Lavande. Amélie, je m'appelle Lavande.

- Lavande ? répéta Amélie.

- Et moi Parvati.

            Amélie la regarda gravement.

- Par...

- Trop compliqué, ton prénom, dit Hermione.

            Parvati fit un grand sourire.

- Mon diminutif alors. Appelle-moi Paro.

- Paro !

- Paro ? répéta Ron.

- Tout le monde m'appelait comme ça quand j'étais petite. Je n'aime pas tellement qu'on m'appelle comme ça, mais je ferai une exception pour Amélie.

- Merci, Parvati, sourit Hermione.

- De rien, j'adore les enfants.

            Amélie se tortilla sur les genoux d'Hermione.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ze veux Sévie !

            Hermione posa Amélie à terre, et elle se dirigea vers Severus. Elle tira sur sa robe et manifesta le désir de s'asseoir sur ces genoux. Il la souleva et l'assit. Il lui tendit un toast qu'elle grignota. Tous les élèves assistèrent à cette scène bouche bée.

- J'hallucine, murmura Neville.

- Elle l'adore. C'est son Sévie à elle. Il lui a sauvé la vie après la mise à mort de ses parents, expliqua Hermione.

- Et elle lui fait une totale confiance ? demanda Lavande.

- Totale. Il est adorable avec elle.

- Mais attends, interrompit Dean, Severus t'a prise pour Assistante à cause d'Amélie alors ?

- En partie, oui, sourit Hermione.

- N'empêche que… tu es douée, alors là il a tout bénéf, dit Seamus.

            Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Hermione et Ginny se levèrent.

- Bon, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'Amélie jusqu'à 9 heures, annonça Ginny.

- On a organisé un planning pour la garde de la petite, dit Ron.

- _J'ai _organisé ce planning, rectifia Hermione.

- Si tu veux.

            Ils rirent. Hermione récupéra Amélie des genoux de Severus et la ramena dans sa chambre avec Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal que tout le monde la connaisse, annonça Ginny. Elle pourra se promener plus librement, sortir dans le parc.

- Oui, c'est mieux. Et Lavande et Parvati semblent bien l'aimer.

- Elles m'ont surprise, acquiesça Ginny. Elles sont tellement différentes de l'image qu'elles donnent d'habitude.

- Bon, je te laisse.

- A tout à l'heure.

            Hermione laissa Ginny. Celle-ci se tourna vers Amélie et sourit.

- Bon tu veux faire quoi ?

- Sais pas.

- Je te fais visiter le Château ?

- Oh oui ! s'enthousiasma Amélie.

            Ginny lui fit visiter la volière, où Amélie s'émerveilla devant la centaine de hiboux, la partie des salles de classe, le hall d'entrée, elles passèrent devant les serres, et elles visitèrent aussi le parc et s'arrêtèrent devant le lac.

- Il est grand !

- C'est le lac de Poudlard. Il y a un calamar géant, mais il est gentil comme tout.

- C'est qui là-bas ?

            Amélie regardait une silhouette un peu plus loin sur la rive. Ginny reconnut la cape de soie noire, les cheveux blonds presque blancs.

- Drago Malefoy.

- Dray ?

- Amélie, ne t'approche pas de lui, il est méchant.

- Pourquoi ?

            Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Les enfants avaient cette manie de poser des questions impossibles ! Mais Amélie se dirigeait déjà vers lui. Ginny lui courut après. Amélie tira sur la cape.

- Dray !

            Il sursauta et darda son regard froid sur la petite fille. Elle lui sourit.

- Ginny a dit que tu étais méssant. Pourquoi ?

            Il regarda Ginny.

- Oh, je suis méchant ?

- Venant de toi, c'est normal.

- Dis à ta moldue d'ôter ses mains de ma cape.

- Dis-lui toi-même, rétorqua Ginny en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Weasley a raison, petite. Ote tes sales pattes de ma cape.

            Amélie le regarda sans comprendre. Sans un mot , il la repoussa violemment. Elle tomba à terre.

- Brute sans cœur ! insulta Ginny en s'agenouillant auprès d'Amélie qui s'était mise à pleurer.

            Ginny ramena Amélie à l'intérieur, ses écorchures sur ces mains.

- Amélie, ne te laisse pas faire par lui.

- Il est méssant. Il m'a fait mal.

- Je sais…

            Malefoy est odieux n'est-ce pas ? Je l'adore !!! Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre… J'ai pas encore trouvé le titre du chap 8, et pour tout vous dire, je l'ai pas encore termin !! Je suis à la bourre ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le terminer, mais si vous voyez pas de chap uploadé la semaine prochaine, vous saurez pourquoi ! Désolée !!

**RAR :**

**Bellatrix Black-Snape** : merci !!! Tu me flattes ! Je suis contente que tu l'aimes ! Bon, ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais elle est différente des mes précédentes fics ! Et si tu aimes le couple Hermione-Severus, n'hésite pas à aller lire mes autres fics !

**Jennyalissime** : merci !!

**Neijla** : mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime Dray !! Il ne peut pas être intelligent à tous les coups ! De toute manière, il n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui !

**Lome** : Sev et Mione fuir ? Jamais de la vie ! On sait qu'ils sont protégés à Poudlard… Sauf si je décide du contraire !

**Sohaya** : merci !

**M4r13** : pas tout à fait le papa Malefoy, mais ça va pas tarder crois-moi ! Bisous !

**Vivi** : merci !! Amélie est assez attachante, et pour Rogue… j'ai fait exprès !

**Cheyna** : merci beaucoup !

**Floriana** : ouais, vive Sev ! Bisous !

**Satji** : Dray qui raconte tout, oui. Scandale, oui. Explications de Dumby, oui aussi ! Mais les coups de poing ? Non !! On reste civilisés !!!! Mais Amélie va aussi se promener dans le château, mais pas toute seule !

**Scarlett** : merci !

**Rogua** : bisous !

**Yoann** : ouais, à côté de la plaque !! Désolée, je suis débordée en ce moment, je n'ai pas le temps de te donner de mes nouvelles, et encore moins de t'appeler ! Promis, je t'écris dès que j'ai un moment ! Bisous !

**Kenya Malfoy** : oui, Dray ne va pas rester aussi bête ! Bisous !

**Luffynette** : ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait plus vue !! Que deviens-tu ma chérie ?

**Phobia Floral** : il peut pas être toujours aussi beau et gentil ! T'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger !

**Amy Evans** : je fais de mon mieux ! Merci !

**Sln** : merci !!! Amélie est attachante, et Sevie a l'air de l'adorer !

**Djeiyanna** : d'abord, tes fics à toi sont excellentes ! Ensuite, oui, Dray est un abruti fini ! Mes fics sont romantiques ? Et les tiennes alors ? Elles sont très bien aussi ! Y'en a pour tous les goûts ! Pour mon boulot… Je suis aux 35 heures, mais je suis fatiguée… Bon, faire des fiches de paie tous les jours, c'est pas très fatigant… mais quand même ! Je fais de mon mieux pour rester à jour, même si c'est dur ! Bisous à toi et Max !

**Mi-ange mi-démon** : merci pour les titres foireux !! T'as qu'à m'aider à en trouver, n'est-ce pas Miss Romantique !

**Kaorulabelle** : je n'ai jamais dis que Dray était intelligent…


	8. Neige et conséquences

            Je suis de retour !!! Enfin… Mon inspiration et ma muse sont temporairement de retour ! Bref, voici le chap 8 tant attendu par vous, chers lecteurs ! Et franchement, je n'en suis pas mécontente !

            Et surtout, merci à ma meilleure amie, Mi-ange Mi-démon qui m'a aidée et soutenue dans ce passage à vide où je n'arrivais plus du tout à écrire ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne reprends pas la publication par semaine. Le chap 9 arrivera quand il sera prêt, et ce ne sera pas la semaine prochaine. Pour tout vous dire, je vous préviendrais quand je reprendrai mon rythme normal d'update parce que là, je rame !

            Mais bon, pour vous consoler, je mets aussi la suite de Derrière le Masque pour ceux que ça intéresserait !

            Bisous à tous !

            **Note de l'auteur** : première scène tiède entre deux des personnages ! Amusez-vous bien !

            **Chapitre 8 : Neige et conséquences**

               Noël approchait. Amélie avait conquis la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, et même quelques Serpentards, dont Pansy Parkinson. La petite étant sous la protection d'Hermione et Rogue, Parkinson entretenait des relations plus civilisées avec Hermione.

               Tout le monde attendait les vacances avec impatience, dont Hermione qui commençait à fatiguer. Elle était débordée, mais assumait quand même toutes ses responsabilités sans faiblir, sans se plaindre.

               Elle passait toutes ses soirées avec Severus dans ses appartements à veiller sur Amélie. Severus avait remarqué sa pâleur.

- Vous êtes fatiguée, constata-t-il.

- Non, nia-t-elle.

- Vous êtes pâle.

- Tout va bien, Professeur Rogue.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Allez vous reposer.

- J'ai dit que cela allait.

               Severus se leva et se plaça derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à la masser. Hermione était surprise, mais elle se détendit vite sous ses mains expertes. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps, quand il frôla la nuque et le creux sensible derrière l'oreille.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

- Oui, merci…vous avez un don.

- J'en ai d'autres que je pourrai vous faire découvrir, déclara-t-il avec un regard énigmatique.

               Hermione sentit la température monter de quelques degrés. Ses jouent rosirent.

- Euh…sans doute….je vais vous laisser _(note de mon amie (1): je vous laisse faire )._

- Attendez. Si vous avez le temps….Pourriez-vous corriger les parchemins de première années ?

               Elle le fixa surprise.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? C'est la première fois que vous me demandez ça.

- Vous êtes compétente. Et j'ai besoin d'aide. Vous n'êtes pas mon Assistante pour rien.

- Merci de votre confiance. Je vais les corriger.

               Elle prit le tas de parchemins et quitta ses appartements.

               Les vacances arrivèrent enfin. Les Gryffondors disputèrent leur premier match de la saison contre Serdaigle. Hermione y assista avec Amélie. Celle-ci était émerveillée de voir les balais avec les joueurs dessus.

               Ginny et Ron jouaient ensemble, Ginny en tant que Poursuiveuse pour la première fois dans l'équipe aux côtés de Lavande et de Colin saphir Ron était toujours Gardien, et Dean et Dennis saphir étaient Batteurs. Harry était devenu Capitaine et Attrapeur.

               Les Lions s'emportèrent sans problème contre les Aigles 250 à 20. Gryffondor leurs fit une ovation, et le Professeur McGonagall les laissa faire la fête.

               Au mois d'avril, ce seraient Gryffondor contre Serpentard qui se rencontreraient pour la finale de la Coupe.

               Hermione revient dans sa chambre, les bras chargés de parchemins. Elle avait couché Amélie, et le Professeur Rogue lui avait de nouveau donné des copies à corriger, des troisième et des cinquième années. Elle posa le tout sur son bureau, et décida de prendre une douche. A ce moment-là, on vint frapper à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

- Bonsoir vous trois, sourit Hermione.

- Bonsoir Hermione, répondit Ginny. On ne te voit plus beaucoup.

- Rogue me donne du travail.

- Esclavagiste, marmonna Ron.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, dit Harry. Tu es débordée.

               Hermione secoua la tête.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua ironiquement Harry. Tes devoirs de Préfète, ton devoir d'Assistante, Amélie, les cours, les ASPICS…Heureusement que tu as oublié le Transplanage et les Animagus.

- Je reconnais que je suis occupée… Le Retourneur de Temps serait bien utile.

- Tu es surmenée Hermione, intervint Ginny. Tu vas finir par t'effondrer si tu en fais trop.

-Vous êtes adorables tous les trois de vous inquiéter pour moi. Même Rogue me conseille de me reposer. Je vous promets de faire attention. Parlons plutôt du Bal de Noël. Avec qui y allez-vous ?

- Neville m'a invitée, dit Ginny.

- J'ai demandé à Parvati, déclara Ron

- Elle a accept ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui.

- Je suis contente pour toi. Et toi Harry ?

- Acceptes-tu de m'accompagner Hermione ?

               Hermione resta bouche bée.

- Tu veux m'inviter ?

- Oui. Tu n'as pas de cavalier n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…Mais Amélie ?

- Elle viendra avec nous. Elle ne pose pas de problème.

- Bon d'accord !

               Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de quitter Hermione pour la laisser se reposer. Mais elle prit un des tas de parchemins, et prit la première copie. C'était l'essai des troisième année sur les plumes de phénix.

               En avançant dans ses corrections, elle s'aperçut que les Pouffsouffles et les Serpentard avaient de sérieuses lacunes en potions. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Severus. Elle travailla jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ne se rendant pas compte de l'heure. Quand elle leva les yeux du dernier parchemin, elle s'aperçut qu'il était 2h30. Elle soupira et s'étira. Par chance, on était dimanche, sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter un tel rythme. C'étaient les vacances, mais elle avait toujours autant de tâches à assumer. Elle admettait en son for intérieur qu'elle était débordée et qu'elle avait besoin de repos, mais elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne pour rien au monde. Elle se leva, rangea son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle prit une douche rapide, se changea et alla se coucher.

               Elle fut réveillée par de petites secousses et une petite voix qui chuchotait.

- Maman… Maman… Ouvre les yeux…

               Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu de sa protégée.

- Amie…

- Il neize !

               Hermione sourit. Amie voulait sûrement aller jouer dehors dans la neige. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et écarquilla les yeux. 11h00 ! Elle avait dormi tout ce temps ?

- Sevie t'attend !

               Elle se leva et s'étira.

- Tu veux aller jouer dans la neige ?

- Oui ! Avec toi !

- D'accord ! Laisse-moi me changer et je te rejoins.

               Elle prit un jean et un pull-over à col roulé noir et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains.

- Bonjour Professeur Rogue.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que vous vous levez, Granger ?

- Je me suis couchée tard.

- Pensez quand même à vous reposer. Je vous laisse Amélie pour la journée. Elle est intenable depuis qu'elle a vu la neige.

- Je sais. Je vais demander à Harry, Ron et Ginny de venir.

- Faites comme vous voulez.

               Il quitta la pièce. Hermione haussa les épaules. Il était encore dans un de ses mauvais jours. Elle se leva et s'habilla. Amélie jouait avec Pattenrond et riait aux éclats devant les acrobaties du chat.

- Amélie…

- Maman !

- Que dirais-tu d'aller manger d'abord, et de jouer ensuite ?

- Harry va venir ?

- Oui.

- Youpi !!!

               Hermione rit. Amélie adorait Harry et Ginny, tout en préférant Severus. Elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, où elles retrouvèrent justement leurs amis. Amélie embrassa Lavande et Parvati pour leur dire bonjour. Puis elle grimpa sur les genoux d'Harry.

- Salut Hermione ! dit Ron. Nous ne t'avons pas vue ce matin.

- Evidemment ! Je dormais. C'est Amie qui m'a réveillée.

- Tu as fait la grasse matinée ? s'étonna Harry.

- J'ai veillé tard pour corriger des parchemins.

- Tu travailles trop, déclara Ginny.

- Oublie ça. Ça vous dirait de venir jouer avec Amélie et moi cet après-midi dans la neige ?

               Ils acquiescèrent tous joyeusement. Finalement, Lavande, Parvati, Dean, Seamus et Neville se joignirent à eux.

               Ils firent un bonhomme de neige, dont Amie eut l'honneur de planter la carotte pour le nez du bonhomme. Ils l'admirèrent un peu, puis Ginny, sur une taquinerie de Ron, voulut lui lancer une boule de neige qui atteignit Seamus. Celui-ci voulut se venger, et la bataille s'engagea, fille contre garçons. Les garçons firent cependant attention à ne pas viser Amélie ailleurs que les jambes avec de minuscules boules pour ne pas lui faire mal. Celle-ci, aidée par Hermione, toucha plusieurs garçons, soit parce qu'ils se laissaient toucher, soit parce qu'Hermione guidait discrètement le projectile avec sa baguette.

               Des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles se mêlèrent à la bataille quand quelques boules perdues les atteignirent. Finalement, la bataille se finit dans un fou rire général : ils avaient les cheveux pleins de neige, et les vêtements étaient trempés. Les Professeurs Mc Gonagall, Flitwick et Chourave avaient assisté à la bataille, et étaient ravis que les trois Maisons s'entendent si bien. Quel dommage que les Serpentard se montrent aussi arrogants ! Mc Gonagall intervint néanmoins pour leur conseiller de rentrer se changer avant d'attraper froid. Ils obéirent en riant et discutèrent de tout et rien.

               Ginny suivit Hemione dans ses appartements.

- Va utiliser la salle de bains des Préfets, conseilla Hermione à Ginny. Tu y seras mieux.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais doucher Amélie et l'habiller. Puis direction le lit pour une petite sieste. Ça lui fera du bien.

- D'accord. Merci.

- De rien.

               Ginny pénétra dans la pièce et verrouilla derrière elle. Elle laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif devant le lustre qui répandait une douce lumière, la pièce tout en marbre blanc, et la piscine autour de laquelle étaient alignés des robinets dorés. Des lavabos se dressaient contre le mur du fond, avec des serviettes blanches épaisses et moelleuses, ainsi que des peignoirs de bain aux armoiries de Poudlard.

               Elle ouvrit quelques robinets et se réjouit de voir couler de l'eau chaude à la température idéale, et des bains moussants pour tous les goûts, avec tous les parfums imaginables. Elle traversa la pièce, et enleva ses habits trempés en hâte car elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle enfila un peignoir et attendit que la piscine soit remplie. Quand ce fut fait, elle retira son peignoir et entra dans l'eau. Elle soupira de bien-être. Rien que pour ça, elle enviait presque Hermione d'être Préfète-en-chef.

               Elle nagea un peu et resta à se prélasser dans le bain, en pensant à tout et rien. Noël était dans trois jours. Elle pouvait déjà dire qu'Amélie serait gâtée. Elle avait conquis la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, y compris certains professeurs. Même Mc Gonagall souriait d'attendrissement quand elle voyait la petite. Certaines filles de Serpentard regardaient Hermione avec envie quand Amélie restait sur ses genoux pendant les repas.

               Considérant qu'elle était restée suffisamment  longtemps dans l'eau, elle sortit de la baignoire géante.

               Elle n'entendit pas la porte qui s'ouvrait.

               Drago Malefoy ne s'attendait certes pas à trouver Ginny Weasley dans la salle des Préfets quand il y pénétra, après sa séance d'entraînement de Quidditch. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit une sirène rousse sortir de la baignoire, et il vit son profil nu avant qu'elle ne se penche pour ramasser son peignoir et ne l'enfile. Par Merlin ! Weasley avait un corps parfait ! Un visage d'ange, des cheveux de sirène…des seins ronds et hauts placés, un ventre plat, des cuisses galbées…dus sans doute à la pratique du Quidditch.

               Il haleta, et ce son fut entendu. Elle se retourna vivement.

- Malefoy !

               Elle referma les pans de son peignoir et rougit vivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

- A ton avis ? C'est la salle de bains des Préfets…

- Je le sais parfaitement ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote.

- C'est moi qui devrais te demander ce que tu fais ici. Mais je suppose que Granger y est pour quelque chose. J'ai entendu parler de votre pitoyable partie dans la neige…

- Je m'en vais.

               Elle ramassa ses affaires. Mais Malefoy s'avança vers elle. Elle recula.

- Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

- La porte qui donne sur ma chambre était ouverte. Souviens-toi de ce détail.

               Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire, elle le méprisait, comme il la haïssait. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue que son peignoir avait glissé, dévoilant une épaule blanche. Malefoy l'avait remarqué, lui. Il s'approcha lentement, et le réajusta tout en effleurant sa peau. Elle le laissa faire, indécise. A quoi jouait-il cette fois-ci ? Quand il se mit à remonter sa main sur sa joue, elle frissonna et rencontra son regard bleu, assombri par un sentiment indéfinissable.

               Il avança lentement, la forçant à reculer jusqu'aux lavabos. Elle avait la gorge sèche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Malefoy continuait de lui caresser le visage, puis doucement, comme mu par une force invisible, il se pencha et posa les lèvres sur les siennes.

               Autour d'eux le monde chavira. Il lui prit ses mains et les noua derrière sa nuque, tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Il dénoua le nœud qui maintenait son peignoir et en écarta les pans pour la caresser plus aisément. Elle haleta quand il toucha ses seins, et en titilla les pointes. Il la prit par la taille et la souleva sans effort, l'asseyant sur le rebord du lavabo.

               Ginny gémit quand il l'embrassa plus profondément tout en glissant une main entre ses cuisses. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, où elle était, ni même qui la caressait de cette façon. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il continue cette délicieuse torture. Drago ignorait royalement la voix dans sa tête lui disant qu'il était devenu fou. Il continuait d'embrasser Ginny, de la caresser tout en la désirant follement. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre sur le champ, par terre, à même le sol.

               Mais un incident bouleversa ses intentions, et les ramena tous deux à la réalité.

               Ne supportant pas le poids de Ginny conjugué à la pression du corps de Drago, le lavabo sur lequel elle était assise s'effondra dans un grand fracas. Ginny et Drago se retrouvèrent par terre, trempés par l'eau qui fuyait des tuyaux. _(nda : vous me détestez hein ? Niark !)_ Rougissant, Ginny referma son peignoir, tandis que Drago la fixait sans la voir. Tous deux avaient les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, mais ils l'ignoraient. Sans un mot, Drago se leva et quitta la pièce en courant, comme pour fuir le regard accusateur de Ginny.

               Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser une Weasley ? Certes, elle était désirable, il ne le niait pas, mais pourquoi elle ? Pourtant…Il avait aimé ses lèvres douces, sa réponse timide, ses gémissements quand il l'avait caressée…Par Merlin, il perdait la tête ! Ses parents et particulièrement son père, faisaient pression pour qu'il annonce au plus vite ses fiançailles avec Pansy, mais il avait éprouvé du plaisir dans les bras de Weasley ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ? N'importe quelle autre Sang Pure aurait fait l'affaire ! Il se réfugia dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, une pièce où il s'était toujours senti chez lui, et s'effondra dans un fauteuil, face au feu de la cheminée. Il voulait réfléchir en paix et se retrouver seul avec lui-même, mais une voix perçante s'éleva, le faisant grimacer.

- Draky ! Où étais-tu pass ? demanda Pansy en s'approchant de lui.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Fiche-moi la paix.

- Oh, tu es de mauvaise humeur. L'entraînement s'est mal pass ?

- Tu es sourde ou tu le fais exprès ? Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Mais…

               Drago se leva et la foudroya du regard.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Parkinson. Quand je te donne un ordre, tu as intérêt à y obéir. C'est la seule condition qui t'autorise à rester avec moi. Si tu es incapable de faire ce que je te dis, on arrête là, et ton père pourra toujours supplier mon père, rien n'y fera, ce sera terminé entre nous. Est-ce clair ?

               Les yeux pleins de larmes, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, Pansy acquiesça silencieusement. Il la toisa, méprisant, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la Salle Commune. Cette Parkinson n'avait décidemment rien à voir avec Ginny, qui avait une voix infiniment plus douce et plus calme…

               Ginny resta un moment assise par terre dans la salle de bains, refusant de croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle venait de vivre l'un des moments les plus intenses de son existence, et avec le pire ennemi de sa famille. Drago Malefoy. Elle soupira. Pourquoi lui ? De tous les mâles de Poudlard bourrés d'hormones, il avait fallu que ce soit lui, alors qu'elle était officiellement la cavalière de Neville dans trois jours au bal de Noël. Elle se secoua mentalement. Allons ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, qui ne se reproduirait sans doute plus jamais. Il fallait oublier ça. Elle se releva et s'habilla rapidement. D'un coup de baguette, elle répara le lavabo. Il ne resta plus aucune trace de la scène précédente.

               Hermione était assise à son bureau et corrigeait des parchemins. Ginny s'installa en face d'elle.

- Où est Amélie ?

- Elle dort dans ma chambre. Tu as mis du temps…

- Que veux-tu ? La baignoire ressemble beaucoup à une piscine, et j'ai pris mon temps pour me relaxer.

- Tu as bien raison, sourit Hermione. Cette salle de bains est un paradis.

               Ginny et Hermione passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à étudier, puis Amélie se réveilla et déclara qu'elle avait faim. Elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Harry et Ron déclarèrent eux aussi avoir étudié, mais Hermione ne les crut qu'à moitié, jusqu'à ce que Ginny fasse avouer à Ron ce qu'ils avaient vraiment fait. Ils avaient effectivement travaillé une heure, puis joué aux échecs.

               Ils dînèrent ensemble, discutant gaiement, en compagnie d'Amélie. Des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles se joignirent à eux, et bientôt, la Grande Salle résonna d'un joyeux brouhaha. Seuls les Serpentards étaient silencieux. Pansy et Drago étaient absents, et Ginny les supposa ensemble. Ce qui était faux. Pansy pleurait dans sa chambre, et Drago s'était enfermé dans la sienne. Elle secoua la tête et arrêta de penser aux deux Serpentards.

               Pendant les deux jours qui précédaient le Bal, Amélie demanda souvent à sortir jouer dans la neige. Hermione n'accepta que la veille de Noël, ayant peur qu'elle n'attrape froid. Le lac était gelé, et des Professeurs avaient ensorcelé la glace pour la fortifier, transformant ainsi le lac en patinoire. Harry voulut apprendre à Amélie le patinage. Comme à l'accoutumée, Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles s'entendirent à merveille.

               Amélie patina une heure avec Harry et fit quelques chutes sans gravité. Puis elle voulut aller se reposer, et distingua une silhouette sur le bord. Elle revint vers Hermione.

- Maman, c'est qui ?

               Hermione regarda dans la direction indiquée.

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Elle est toute seule. Pourquoi elle zoue pas avec nous ?

- Elle n'est pas une amie…

- Mais elle pleure…

               Hermione fixa Pansy interloquée. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que la Serpentard soit dans cet état ? Amélie tira sur sa robe.

- Elle peut jouer avec nous ?

- Oui. Va donc lui demander.

               Amélie trotta vers Pansy Parkinson.

               Pansy pleurait. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle aimait Drago et son père espérait unir sa fille unique à Drago Malefoy, héritier de la dynastie Malefoy, dont Lucius était le bras droit de Voldemort. Mais Drago ne l'aimait pas. Il la méprisait et la considérait comme une moins que rien. Un objet. Obéir à ses ordres ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'était pas une fille soumise comme Narcissa Malefoy, qui tremblait comme une feuille devant son seigneur et Maître. Jamais de la vie ! A partir de maintenant, Drago Malefoy était de l'histoire ancienne. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle alors ?

               Elle sentit qu'on tirait sa cape. Elle baissa les yeux et rencontra des yeux bleu saphir inquiets.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Amélie…

               Pansy se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je suis un peu triste, mais ça va mieux.

- Tu veux zouer avec nous ? Maman a dit que tu pouvais.

               Pansy leva les yeux. Granger les surveillait.

- Je…Je ne crois pas…

- Allez ! Tu sais patiner ? Viens !

               Pansy se laissa entraîner par la main. Elles arrivèrent près d'Hermione.

- Granger.

- Parkinson.

               Hemione tendit un mouchoir à Pansy, surprise. Puis, elle esquissa un sourire.

- Viens patiner avec nous. Amélie adore ça.

- Non…Je suis la seule Serpentard. Une intruse. Ma maison…

- C'est Noël. Oublie les Maisons. D'accord ?

               Pansy hésita.

- D'accord, Hermione.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Pansy.

               Les autres furent surpris de la voir arriver, mais la plupart vit qu'elle avait pleuré, et l'accueillirent avec le sourire. Ron n'eut pas la même réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait l ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- Elle était toute seule, Ron. Et elle pleurait.

- C'est une Serpentard.

- C'est une fille de notre âge. Grandis un peu Ron !

- Tu oublies que son père est proche de Tu-Sais-Qui, qui a tenté de te tuer !

- Je ne suis pas idiote Ron ! Mais il s'agit de Pansy Parkinson Père ! Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est Noël. Oublie les préjugés, ne serait-ce que pour un jour.

- Mione a raison, intervint Harry. Pansy ne peut pas être mauvaise à ce point, surtout si elle a pleuré à cause de Malefoy.

- Je ne la crois qu'à moitié.

               Ron les quitta et rejoignit le château.

- Quel idiot ! Pesta Hermione.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, conseilla Ginny. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

               J'ai civilisé une Serpentard ! Ouais bon…

**(1)** : Ouais, la note de mon amie, c'est parce que c'est elle qui a saisi le chapitre pendant que j'écrivais… Et c'est pour ça que je la remercie !

               Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène de la salle de bains ? Je me suis bien amusée, et je permets de préciser que cette scène ne vient pas de moi, mais toujours de Mi-ange Mi-démon !

               Le chap 9 s'intitule Noël ! Vous savez tout !

               Pas le temps de faire les RAR, je dois encore réviser pour des exams de septembre, voilà pourquoi j'ai pas de temps à moi !! Mais je pense que ça ira mieux dans cinq semaines !!

               Bisous à tout le monde !!!


	9. Noël

Coucou !!! Me voici de retour !!!! J'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous !! Vous n'avez pas tous vu que j'avais mis le chap 8 il y a quelques temps. Rattrapez-vous ! Je sais, c'est normal si vous n'avez pas eu le mail d'avertissement, c'est parce que j'ai remplacé ma note par le chap et le site ne l'a pas pris pour un nouveau chapitre !

En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de recommencer les updates une fois par semaine, mais je pense qu'elles seront un peu plus fréquentes ! Décidément, l'été n'est pas une bonne période pour écrire des fics !!

En tout cas, voici le chap 9 de Cadeau !! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Je vous embrasse tous !

**Note de l'auteur** : les nds entre parenthèses que vous trouverez dans le texte sont les notes de ma secrétaire qui s'amuse à agrémenter l'histoire de ses petits avis !

**Chapitre 9 : Noël**

Amélie était excitée comme une puce à l'approche du bal. Hermione et Ginny se préparaient et Amélie s'extasiait sur elles.

- Maman ! Comme tu es belle !

- Merci Amélie. Mais viens toi aussi. On va t'habiller.

- Oh oui ! On verra Papa Noël ?!

- Euh…Papa Noël ne se montre jamais tu sais. Il préfère se cacher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour pouvoir faire des surprises aux enfants sages comme toi !

- Où est Sévie ?

- Il se prépare dans sa chambre.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. C'étaient Harry et Neville.

- Wow, les filles ! Vous êtes ravissantes ! s'exclama Harry.

- Merci !

Amélie portait une robe de velours rouge avec des manches et un col en coton blanc. Hermione avait noué un ruban rouge dans ses boucles blondes. Ginny avait revêtu une robe vert d'eau brodée qui contrastait avec sa chevelure rousse, et Hermione était habillée d'une robe bleu nuit. Toutes les deux avaient lâché leurs cheveux et s'étaient à peine maquillées avec une touche de gloss.

Neville escorta Ginny, et Harry resta avec Hermione.

- Je dois passer chez Rogue, en principe, c'est lui le cavalier d'Amélie ce soir.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Il n'y a qu'Amélie qui arrive à le décongeler un peu. Je t'accompagne.

Hermione acquiesça.

Arrivés devant ses appartements, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra, suivie d'Amélie et Harry. Rogue était déjà là.

- Vous en avez mis du temps.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Amélie est assez excitée, et elle veut voir le Père Noël.

- Ce personnage moldu ?

- Oui…Enfin, peut-être que le Père Noël est sorcier ? Comment ferait-il, sinon, pour distribuer tous ses jouets en une nuit ?

- Granger, ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ça ?

Hermione se contenta de sourire innocemment.

- Ben quoi ? emanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'insolence.

Harry rit, et Severus le foudroya du regard. Hermione tira Harry par la main avant que Severus ne se décide à commettre un meurtre.

- On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle !

Les deux jeunes adultes s'éloignèrent. Severus soupira et se tourna vers Amélie.

- Tu es belle ce soir.

- Maman aussi !

- Oui, c'est vrai… murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, ses yeux brillant étrangement.

La Salle était décorée de vert et de rouge, les couleurs de Noël. Les tables avaient été repoussées sur les murs, servant de buffet, où de nombreux plats reposaient.

Certains Professeurs étaient déjà présents, supervisant l'organisation de la soirée. Les Professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall n'étaient pas encore là quand le Professeur Rogue et Amélie apparurent. Certaines filles s'extasièrent devant Amélie tellement elle était mignonne.

Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall arrivèrent peu après. Là, Amélie cria de ravissement.

- Papa Noël !!

Elle courut vers lui, et se jeta dans ses jambes. Les élèves d'ascendance moldue éclatèrent de rire. Pourtant, avec sa robe rouge et sa longue barbe blanche,Dumbledore aurait facilement pu passer pour le Père Noël ! Dumbledore sourit et souleva Amélie dans ses bras. Il la ramena vers Hermione.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle ainsi.

- Il y a une première fois à tout, Professeur ! répliqua Hermione, amusée.

Le bal débuta. Dumbledore avait invité les Bizzar'Sisters, comme trois ans auparavant lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Amélie dansa exclusivement avec Papa Noël, Severus et Harry, tout en grignotant ce qu'Hermione lui apportait.

Ce soir-là, trois Maisons se mélangèrent allègrement, et certains Serpentards commençaient à se sentir exclus. Drago se tenait dans un coin, l'air sombre. Même Crabbe et Goyle n'osaient pas l'approcher.

Hermione balaya la Salle du regard mais ne vit pas Pansy.

- Ginny, tu as vu Pansy ce soir ?

- Maintenant que tu me le dis… Non.

- Elle doit être dans son dortoir. Je vais la chercher.

- Je viens avec toi.

Hermione prévint Harry, et lui demanda de prendre soin d'Amélie quelques minutes. Puis avec Ginny, elles quittèrent la Grande Salle. Malefoy avait passé la soirée à suivre Ginny des yeux. Quand il la vit quitter la Salle avec Granger, il décida de les suivre.

Drago Malefoy passait une mauvaise soirée. Parkinson était sensée l'accompagner au Bal, mais au dernier moment, elle avait refusé de venir avec lui et s'était enfermée dans son dortoir. Il avait demandé des explications à Milicent Bulstrode, mais celle-ci lui avait rétorqué d'un ton glacial de se mêler de ses affaires et de laisser Parkinson tranquille.

Il suivait Granger et Weasley de loin, tout en écoutant leur conversation.

- Comment se passe ta soirée avec Neville ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien, tant qu'il ne m'écrase pas les pieds ! Tu sais, Neville a beaucoup changé depuis la bataille au Ministère il y a deux ans. Mais côté maladresse, ça n'a pas changé, même s'il est adorable.

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui.

- Je m'entends bien avec tous les garçons. Avec six frères, j'ai eu largement le temps de comprendre et d'analyser leurs comportements. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en espionnant leurs conversations de garçons, quand ils pensaient que je n'écoutais pas.

Hermione rit.

- Je vois ! Je suppose qu'ils parlaient de leurs petites amies.

- Et de leurs activités en sport de chambre ! C'est en écoutant que j'ai appris à mener un garçon à la baguette !

- Manipulatrice !

- Ce n'est pas ça Hermione. Tu dois te faire respecter par eux, où ils ne te respecteront jamais. C'est Bill lui-même qui me l'a fait comprendre. Un jour, alors que je n'avais que six ans, je me faisais embêter par Fred et George qui testaient déjà leurs plaisanteries sur moi. Et il m'a défendue et m'a dit de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Le soir même, je me suis débrouillée pour mettre dans leur soupe du piment en poudre, subtilisé dans l'armoire de la cuisine avec la complicité de Bill. Quand ma mère m'a demandé pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je lui ai expliqué. Et les jumeaux furent punis. Depuis ce jour, ils n'ont plus osé s'en prendre à moi. Ca ne marche pas avec tous les garçons.

- Par exemple ?

- Michael Corner, celui de Serdaigle avec qui je sortais il y a deux ans. Un imbécile fini. Il me faisait la tête parce que Gryffondor avait battu les Serdaigle.

- Je me souviens. Il s'est consolé avec Chou. Tu n'aimes plus Harry ?

- J'ai crû être amoureuse de lui, mais je me trompais. J'aimais une image, ce qu'il représente. Mais maintenant, je le considère comme un septième frère. Et toi ? Il n'y a rien entre toi et Harry ?

- Non. Nous sommes amis, il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre nous. Tu sais, nous avons vécu tellement de choses, affronté tellement de dangers qui nous ont rapproché à un tel point que toute relation amoureuse ressemble à…un sacrifice de notre amitié. Mais ce n'est même pas de l'amitié. Entre Ron, Harry et moi, il y a plus que de l'amitié. Une sorte de lien empathique.

- Je comprends. Et avec Rogue ?

- Quoi, Rogue ?

- Vous vous entendez plutôt bien.

- Grâce à Amélie, rien de plus. Avec elle, il est différent, rien à voir avec l'abominable chauve-souris gominée des lugubres cachots de Potions !

Elles rirent toutes les deux. Elles étaient arrivées devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, un serpent gris sur fond vert en protégeait l'accès.

- Basilic, prononça Hermione.

Le Serpent siffla et les laissa passer.

- Tu connais le mot de passe ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Tous les mots de passe du château en tant que quasi-membre de l'équipe professorale de Poudlard.

- Quel privilège !

Elles montèrent dans les dortoirs et trouvèrent la chambre de Pansy. Celle-ci était en pyjama dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, mais une lumière en émanait.

- Tu es déjà de retour Milicent ? s'éleva sa voix légèrement étouffée par les rideaux.

- Ce n'est pas Milicent, répondit Hermione.

Pansy se redressa et ouvrit les rideaux, pointant sa baguette lumineuse sur les deux jeunes filles.

- Hermione, Ginny que faites-vous l ?

- A nous de te retourner la question.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire la fête.

Hermione mit ses mains sur ses hanches ( nds : à la manière de Lune D'Argent).

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'habiller tout de suite et de redescendre avec nous !

- Ou nous te traînons au bal en nuisette, menaça Ginny.

- Mais…

Les deux Gryffondors lui lancèrent un regard digne de Serpentard. Pansy sourit et capitula, surtout que Ginny avait l'air capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Ok, vous allez me faire peur à force.

Elle enfila sa robe gris perle et coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Ginny.

- Voil ! Tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Merci les filles…Euh…Hermione ?

- Oui, Pansy ?

- Je voudrais m'excuser… pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai dites ou faites depuis la première Année. Je me rends compte maintenant que tu es une fille extra, et j'ai eu tort.

Drago, tapi dans les escaliers, n'en pouvait plus. « Je vais vomir si je continue à entendre ça…Pathétique !! » se dit-il d'un air désespéré.

- Les préjugés ont la vie dure. Aux yeux de certains, je ne suis qu'une Sang…

- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Tu es plus intelligente que quiconque. Tu surpasses même Malefoy. Le Professeur Rogue a eu raison de te choisir en tant qu'Assistante. Tu le méritais.

- Merci Pansy. Maintenant, nous pouvons devenir amies, et prouver à Poudlard que Gryffondor et Serpentard peuvent faire bon ménage.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

- Non, parce que tu n'as fait que suivre les idées de ton père…qui sert Voldemort.

- Je déteste celui que mon père appelle Maître. Je ne veux pas le servir. Mais…je lui ai déjà été présentée…cet été. Quand il m'a relevé le menton de ses mains glacées, j'ai hurlé intérieurement, mais j'ai réussi à ne pas vomir de dégoût.

- On va t'aider. Le Professeur Dumbledore saura quoi faire, et le Professeur Rogue aussi. Maintenant, place au bal. C'est Noël, amusons-nous. Amélie sera contente de te voir…

Toutes les trois quittèrent la chambre en discutant joyeusement, Granger racontant les dernières aventures de la sale gamine moldue. Drago sortit de sa cachette, un renfoncement de l'escalier en amont de l'entrée de la chambre. Les deux Gryffondors avaient laissé la porte ouverte, il avait tout entendu. Il fallait prévenir son père, et leur Maître de toute urgence. Pansy Parkinson était une traîtresse à leur cause.

Milicent Bulstrode se dirigea vers les trois jeunes filles quand elles apparurent à la Grande Salle.

- Pansy, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir.

- Remercie Hermione et Ginny. Elles m'ont convaincue.

- Granger et Weasley ? La Sang-de…

- Milicent, coupa Pansy, sois tu changes ton vocabulaire, sois tu n'as plus mon amie. Et crois-moi, je peux parfaitement me passer de toi, comme je peux me passer de Malefoy et de tous les Serpentards réunis.

- Mais Pansy…

- Milicent, as-tu compris ?

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de Drago mais…sympathiser avec des Gryffondors ?

- Fiche-moi la paix alors.

Toutes les trois restèrent ensemble, et Amélie vint même faire un bisou à Pansy et lui souhaiter Joyeux Noël. Cette scène d'amitié, inconnue jusqu'alors à Poudlard, fut remarquée des Professeurs qui se réjouirent secrètement. Cette entente entre deux Gryffondors et une Serpentard était le premier pas vers une paix après des siècles de rivalité et de jalousie.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, mais regarda Pansy. Elle le regarda, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter. Il lui sourit.

- Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle sourit et accepta. Hermione échangea un regard complice avec Ginny. Harry était adorable. Il savait que s'il accordait sa confiance a Pansy, toute l'école en ferait autant, à, commencer par ses condisciples Gryffondors. Par contre, elle serait mise à l'écart par le reste des Serpentards, mais ce n'était pas une grande perte, les Serpentards n'étant pas fréquentables par la plupart.

Hermione s'approcha du Professeur Dumbledore, qui discutait avec les Professeurs Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick et Chourave.

- Bon travail, Miss Granger, félicita Mc Gonagall.

- Pansy avait juste besoin d'aide. Elle est gentille et sensible, et une amie précieuse si nous la connaissant bien. Mais elle a un problème avec Voldemort.

- Miss Granger, venez demain dans mon bureau avec elle. Severus, Minerva, soyez également présents.

- Comptez sur nous Professeur, répondit Severus.

- A 10 heures.

Ron consentit à adresser quelques mots à Pansy, pour faire plaisir à Harry. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit une jeune fille agréable et sympathique, à des lieues de l'adolescente antipathique qu'elle était il y avait à peine quelques semaines. Ils se découvrirent un point commun : ils étaient tous les deux fans des Canons de Chudley, la fameuse équipe de Quidditch.

Hermione avait fixé rendez-vous à Pansy devant sa Salle Commune, cinq minutes avant 10 heures. Elle était à l'heure.

- Bonjour Pansy.

- Bonjour Hermione. Où est Amélie ?

- Harry et Ron s'en occupent. Tu n'as pas eu de problème particulier ?

- Non. Milicent ne sait pas quelle attitude adopter, elle ne parle plus de toi ou Ginny. Et tout le monde évite soigneusement le sujet. Je suis tranquille.

- Pour le moment.

- Je sais que ça ne va pas durer. C'est évident, la plupart étant des enfants de Mangemorts. Ma trahison va inévitablement parvenir aux oreilles du Maître. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que mon père sera puni, alors qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. J'ai pris ma décision seule.

- Ton père fait malgré tout partie des hommes qui ont tenté de me tuer.

- Mais pour moi, il a été un bon père, différent de Lucius Malefoy. Il ne m'as jamais battue, m'a toujours offert tout ce que je désirais et même plus. Il a tout fait pour remplacer ma mère.

- Ta mère ?

- Elle est morte peu de temps après ma naissance. Elle était faible de nature et l'accouchement s'est mal passé. Mon père a failli nous perdre toutes les deux. Les Médicomages ont tout fait pour me sauver, à la demande de ma mère. Elle est décédée des suites de l'accouchement.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

Les trois Professeurs les attendaient dans le bureau du Directeur quand elles arrivèrent.

- Prenez place. Du th ?

- Non merci, refusèrent-elles.

- Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger nous a dit que vous étiez décidée à ne pas servir Voldemort, et de ce fait, vous êtes en danger.

- Oui, Professeur Dumbledore. Mais je suis en sécurité tant que je suis ici. Je crains plus pour la vie de mon père.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus Rogue.

- Parkinson père est l'un des Mangemorts les plus cruels de Voldemort.

- Mais c'est mon père ! défendit Pansy. Il a été un père exemplaire avec moi, même s'il avait des idées révoltantes sur les Sangs-Purs et sur son Maître. C'est un fanatique, c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond.

- Quoi qu'il en soit…intervint Minerva, il sera jugé et puni pour ses actes.

- Le Baiser du Détraqueur (nds : le Baiser de la Poupée), si le Maître ne le tue pas avant pour ma trahison.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Pansy. Hermione lui tendit un mouchoir, désolée pour elle. C'était injuste, mais les adultes avaient raisons. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le père de Pansy.

Celle-ci était très abattue à la sortie du bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione l'emmena avec elle dans la bibliothèque où elles devaient retrouver Ginny. Celle-ci étudiait seule à une table mais releva la tête que elles approchèrent.

- Alors ?

Hemione lui relata la discussion.

- C'est vraiment triste pour toi Pansy.

- Mon père a fait son choix. Il savait où tout cela le mènerait. Mais il semblait certain que Tu-Sais- Qui triompherait un jour.

- Comment tous les Mangemorts à sa solde, remarqua Hermione. Pansy, tu as peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort ?

Pansy frissonna.

- Mon père me l'a interdit. Et tu connais comment nous avons peur de ce nom…

- C'est ridicule. Dis-le.

-Hermione…

- Pansy, ce n'est qu'un nom.

Ginny et Hermione la fixèrent. Pansy savait qu'elles ne laisseraient pas tomber. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Vol…demort.

- Oui ! Bravo, Pansy, félicita Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible finalement, reconnut la jeune Serpentard.

Elles rirent mais un regard de Madame Pince les fit taire. Finalement, elles décidèrent de quitter la bibliothèque pour discuter plus tranquillement.

- Allons dans ma chambre, proposa Hermione. Harry et Ron s'occupent d'Amélie

Elles acceptèrent et se mirent en route.

- Parkinson !

Pansy pâlit au son de cette voix glaciale. Ginny et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes. Hermione fit un pas en avant.

- Que veux-tu Malefoy ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, Sang-de-Bourbe. Alors, traîtresse, tu es contente de toi ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda faiblement Pansy.

- Ton père a été puni ce matin par notre Maître.

- Et je suppose que tu l'as mis au courant ? Déduisit Ginny.

- Mon père n'a pas à être puni de mes fautes, murmura Pansy.

- Il fallait réfléchir à ça avant, ingrate que tu es, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Bien entendu, nos fiançailles sont rompues.

- La ferme, Malefoy ! se révolta Pansy. Elles n'ont jamais eu lieu. Mon père a toujours servi Voldemort, à lui d'en subir les conséquences ! Tout ce que je regrette à présent, c'est qu'il n'ait pas trouvé le courage de s'opposer à ce monstre.

- Tu regretteras tes paroles un jour.

- Je t'attends de pied ferme.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Finalement, Hermione tira Pansy avec elle.

- Viens, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Toi non plus Granger, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Rien que des paroles. Cela fait six ans que j'attends la concrétisation de tes menaces, Malefoy.

- Allons-nous en, suggéra Ginny.

- 10 points en moins pour Serpentard, conclut Hermione.

Elles s'éloignèrent, laissant Malefoy furieux et résolu à se venger.

Voilà pour ce chap 9 qui s'est fait attendre !! Désolée, mais toujours pas de RAR, surtout que presque personne n'a vu le chap 8… Enfin, bon ! Le chap 10 s'intitule **Maladie**, et je vais faire de mon mieux de le poster la semaine prochaine, voire dans deux semaines ! Bisous à tous !


	10. Maladie

Je suis désolée !!!! Vraiment désolée !!! Ca fait plus d'un mois que j'ai rien mis ! Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai remonté mes manches, et j'ai terminé ce chapitre rien que pour vous ! J'ai décié d'arrêter temporairement Derrière le Masque pour terminer Cadeau en priorité, et je reprendrai Masque quand j'aurai terminé celle-là. Voil !! Je suis surbookée.

Maintenant, un petit résumé s'impose je crois : Hermione est attaquée chez elle par Voldemort, et est sauvée par Severus Rogue. Mais il y a une survivante au carnage : Amélie de Chatres. Celle-ci s'attache vite à Severus qu'elle appelle Sevie. Arrive Noël, et Pansy Parkinson se rapproche d'Hermione et Ginny grâce à Amélie.

**Chapitre 10 : Maladie**

****

Amélie avait reçu de nombreux présents de la part de tout le Collège, dont des poupées, des jouets de toute sorte, des habits et même des livres pour enfants, mais également des jouets magiques. Elle passait tout son temps à jouer avec, sous l'œil distrait de Ron et Harry qui révisaient leurs cours. Hermione était plus que jamais occupée par ses responsabilités, les évaluations du semestre débutant. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas, au contraire. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, et Severus était civilisé avec elle, même s'il ne souriait jamais. Ginny était accaparée par Mme Pomfresh, dans son apprentissage de future Médicomage.

Amélie se réveilla tôt. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et voulait voir sa vraie Maman. Elle aimait beaucoup Mione, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Où était Sevie ? Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre, pieds nus. Harry et Ron étaient assis à la table, en train d'écrire. Elle sortit en silence, sans attirer leur attention, la porte étant légèrement entrouverte. Dans le bureau de Sevie, elle se dirigea vers le tableau qui pivota pour la laisser sortir. Elle voulait Sevie. Le froid la fit frissonner. Elle erra dans le couloir sombre. Les briques lui écorchèrent les pieds, et elle avait peur des armures. Elle commença à pleurer.

- Maman. . . Sevie. . .

Elle voulut revenir sur ses pas, mais elle ne savait plus par où elle était passée.

- Maman. . . Sevie. . .

Mme Pomfresh avait demandé à Ginny d'aller chercher des Potions que les Septième Année de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle confectionnaient en ce moment même avec le Professeur Rogue. Elle emprunta un couloir principal et descendit l'escalier en direction des cachots. Elle était presque arrivée à la salle de classe quand elle entendit des pleurs dans un couloir annexe. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers la provenance du bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Amélie blottie contre un mur, en appelant sa mère et le Professeur Rogue.

- Amie. . . murmura Ginny en se précipitant vers elle.

Amélie releva la tête et pleura plus fort en se précipitant dans les bras de Ginny.

- Que fais-tu toute seule ici ?

- Maman. . . Sevie. . .

- Tu veux les voir ?

Amélie hocha faiblement la tête. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Les joues d'Amélie étaient étrangement rouges. Et elle frissonnait dans sa fine chemise de nuit et ses pieds nus. Ginny ôta sa cape et enveloppa Amélie dedans. L'enfant se calma. Ginny la souleva et se rendit dans la salle de classe de Severus. Elle frappa et attendit que Severus l'invitât à entrer.

- Professeur. . .

- Que fait Amélie ici ? s'étonna Severus.

- Je l'ai trouvée dans le couloir, en train de pleurer, en chemise de nuit et pieds nus. Je crois qu'elle a de la fièvre.

Severus s'approcha en trois enjambées et prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, confiante. Les étudiants présents rirent sous cape, tellement la scène était comique, avec le terrible Professeur Rogue qui jouait les pères attentifs. Severus posa une main sur le front d'Amélie et fronça les sourcils.

- Qui était chargé de sa surveillance ? demanda-t-il.

Ginny frissonna devant le regard sombre chargé de colère du Professeur.

- Harry et Ron. . . souffla-t-elle, en les plaignant intérieurement.

Les deux garçons allaient passer un mauvais quart-d'heure.

- Weasley, allez chercher Granger, et dites-lui de venir me retrouver dans mes appartements. Et je vous confie la classe.

Il partit sans laisser le temps à Ginny de répliquer. Elle se tourna vers les Septième Année, un sourire timide sur le visage. Comment elle, une Sixième Année, allait-elle tenir tête aux Septième Année ? Hannah Abbott, Pouffsouffle et Préfète, lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, nous n'allons pas te manger. Va donc chercher Hermione. Nous terminerons les Potions et tu les récupéreras.

- Merci Hannah.

- De rien.

Hermione était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie que Ron et Harry ne suivaient plus puisqu'ils voulaient devenir Aurors. Ginny dérangea le Professeur Binns.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur Binns. Hermione est demandée par le Professeur Rogue.

- Bien sûr, répondit lentement le Professeur fantôme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

- Rogue veut te voir immédiatement dans ses appartements. . . Amélie. . .

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Amie ? s'alarma Hermione.

Ginny parut gênée. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Hermione plus que nécessaire.

- En quelque sorte.

Hermione planta Ginny et courut dans la direction des quartiers de Severus. Ginny soupira et reprit la direction des cachots.

Severus envoya valser la porte contre le mur, faisant sursauter Harry et Ron. Il se dirigea vers eux, les mâchoires contractées. Les deux garçons se demandaient ce qu'il était arrivé quand ils virent Amélie dans ses bras. Ils pâlirent. Comment Amélie était-elle sortie sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ?

- Espèce d'inconscients sans cervelle !!

- Professeur Rogue. . . bégaya Harry.

- LA FERME !!! Expliquez-moi comment Amélie a pu sortir sans que vous ne le voyiez ! Vous êtes donc incapables de vous occuper d'une enfant ?

- Nous ne l'avons pas entendue sortir. . . tenta Ron.

- Quelle bonne excuse, Weasley ! Amélie a de la fièvre. Elle s'est promenée dans les couloirs à peine vêtue, et pieds nus !

- Professeur Rogue ! appela Hermione en arrivant comme une tornade.

Harry et Ron poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Severus leur jeta un regard noir. Il expliqua en quelques mots la situation à Hermione. Celle-ci fixa ses deux amis, désapprobatrice.

- Je vous ai fait confiance en vous laissant Amélie. Et vous vous avérez. . .

- Hermione ! se défendit Harry. Nous ne l'avons pas entendue sortir. . .

- Vous étiez chargés de la surveiller ! Pas de faire simplement acte de présence ! Sortez d'ici !

- Mione. . .

- Dehors ! Et j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre irresponsabilit !

Harry et Ron sortirent sans discuter, la tête basse. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient fautifs. Mione ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

Hermione s'approcha de Severus et Amélie.

- Elle a de la fièvre, déclara-t-il.

- Se promener dans les couloirs à peine habillée ne pouvait avoir d'autres conséquences. En plus, elle a dû attraper froid à cause des jeux dans la neige. Beaucoup d'étudiants sont enrhumés ou fiévreux. Elle a été contaminée. Mettons-la au lit.

- Je vais demander aux Elfes de Maison de lui préparer de la soupe bien chaude. En attendant. . .

Severus se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un flacon. Hermione identifia aussitôt le liquide rouge et lut l'étiquette pour confirmer ses soupçons.

- De la Pimentine.

- Oui, cela la réchauffera et fera baisser sa fièvre.

- Et de la fumée sortira de ses oreilles. Je doute qu'elle apprécie l'effet secondaire.

- Rassurez-vous. J'ai amélioré la Potion en supprimant cette fâcheuse conséquence.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et récapitula les ingrédients de la potion.

- Vous avez diminué la quantité de peau de salamandre et augmenté la proportion de poudre d'écailles de dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien deviné, Hermione. Vous êtes très douée, dit Severus avec un regard admiratif.

- Merci, remercia-t-elle en rougissant. Mais tout ce que je sais sur les Potions vient de votre enseignement.

- De tous les élèves que j'ai eus, vous êtes la seule que retenez tout ce que j'enseigne. La plupart du temps, ils se contentent de tout oublier une fois sortis de Poudlard.

- C'est une erreur. Tout ce que nous apprenons ici nous servira un jour ou l'autre. Les Potions sont l'une des matières les plus utiles dans la vie, au même titre que les Métamorphoses, les Enchantements et la Botanique.

- Ravi de vous l'entendre dire. Ce n'est pas cette opinion que partagent vos camarades.

- Ils ont tort. Seule Ginny est d'accord avec moi.

- Elle n'a pas le choix, vu son orientation.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle revint vers Amélie.

- Amie, tu dois prendre un médicament pour te sentir mieux.

Amélie hocha faiblement la tête. Hermione versa un peu de potion dans un gobelet et le lui tendit. Amélie le renifla, méfiante.

- Elle est un peu épicée, mais pas amère. Ne crains rien. Et je te donnerai du jus de citrouille pour faire passer le goût.

- D'accord.

Amélie but docilement la potion, mais fit la grimace. Hermione lui tendit une tasse de jus qu'Amélie vida.

- Maintenant, repose-toi, je vais veiller sur toi.

La petite fille se recoucha et se laissa border. Elle s'endormit vite. Hermione et Severus passèrent dans la pièce d'à côté. La jeune fille était soucieuse.

- Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. J'ai Métamorphoses dans un quart d'heure. Ginny est occupée à l'infirmerie toute la matinée. Vous avez cours. . . Vous croyez que le Professeur Dumbledore accepterait de veiller sur elle ?

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- On peut toujours demander.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Les flammes devinrent vertes et il fourra la tête dedans en demandant le bureau du Directeur.

Dumbledore s'y trouvait et s'approcha de la cheminée.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Severus ?

- Amélie est malade et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un en permanence pour veiller sur elle. Miss Granger a pensé à vous.

- Il me semblait pourtant que Messieurs Potter et Weasley. . .

- Ne me parlez pas de ces deux imbéciles ! C'est à cause d'eux que nous sommes dans cette situation !

- Bon, j'arrive, dégagez la cheminée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore se tenait devant Severus et Hermione.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Severus résuma la situation.

- Je comprends, dit le viel homme. Mais n'en veuillez pas trop à Harry et Ron, Miss Granger. Ils ne l'ont peut-être pas entendue sortir. Une enfant de trois ans peut être silencieuse et passe inaperçue. Vous-même auriez peut-être été trompée malgré votre vigilance.

Hermione soupira.

- Je ne leur en veux pas vraiment. Harry et Ron sont incapables de s'occuper d'une enfant, c'est pour ça qu'en me débrouillant pour les mettre ensemble, je pensais qu'ils seraient efficaces. Mais je me trompais. Et puis, je reconnais qu'Amélie est très silencieuse. Combien de fois m'a-t-elle prise par surprise quand je la gardais chez ses parents !

- Ainsi, ne soyez pas trop dure avec eux. Je vais m'occuper d'elle pour aujourd'hui.

- Merci. Je reviendrai à midi.

- Prenez votre temps Miss Granger. Retournez donc en cours tous les deux.

Hermione se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds quand ils virent leur amie.

- Nous sommes désolées, Mione ! Nous ne l'avions vraiment pas entendue sortir !

- Du calme, les garçons ! J'ai été un peu dure avec vous, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Amélie a toujours été comme ça, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Je vous demanderai juste d'être un peu plus vigilants à l'avenir.

- Tu as notre parole, Mione. Si tu savais comme on s'en veut.

- Ça va Harry. Plus de peur que de mal. Amélie a de la fièvre, sans doute à cause des jeux dans la neige. Dumbledore la surveille jusqu'à midi.

- Dumbledore joue les baby-sitters ?

- Oui. Et puis Amie l'aime bien, elle est persuadée qu'elle vit chez le Père Noël !

Ils rirent, puis Hermione décréta qu'ils devaient se rendre en Métamorphoses.

Amélie se rétablit en l'espace de trois jours, grâce aux soins d'Hermione, Severus et Mme Pomfresh. D'ailleurs Hermione et Severus étaient surpris de voir avec quelle douceur l'infirmière s'occupait de l'enfant, comme si elle la couvait, telle une mère poule. Hermione avait de nouveau autorisé Harry et Ron à surveiller la petite fille, surtout qu'elle adorait Harry au même titre que Severus.

Comme tous les matins, la jeune Gryffondor se rendit dans les appartements du Professeur Rogue pour réveiller Amélie et prendre ses instructions pour la journée. Amélie était déjà réveillée.

- Bonjour Amélie.

- Maman ! Où est Sévie ?

Hermione fronça les sourcirls.

- J'en ai aucune idée. D'habitude. . . Allons voir dans sa chambre.

Elle frappa.

- Professeur ! Vous êtes l ?

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Pas la peine de crier, Granger !

La jeune fille le cruta. Il était très pâle et semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes.

- Vous allez bien, Professeur Rogue ?

- Je vais parfaitement bien, Granger ! Fichez le camp !

Hermione ne l'écouta pas et tendit une main vers son front pour vérifier sa température. Mais il lui saisit le poignet et la serra si fort qu'elle poussa un hoquet de douleur.

- J'ai dit que tout allait bien ! Dehors !

Elle recula, effrayée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle préféra obéir. Elle prit Amélie avec elle et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Une fois là-bas, elle salua ses amis, confia la petite à Ginny et se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

- Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

- Je vous écoute Miss Granger.

- Le Professeur Rogue semble ne pas aller bien. Il m'a sèchement renvoyée quand je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien.

- Je vais aller voir. Allez donc déjeuner avec vos amis.

- Merci Professeur.

Albus frappa à la porte des appartements de Severus, puis entra sans attendre la réponse.

- Que voulez-vous Albus ?

- Quelle humeur, Severus, se moqua gentiment Albus. Q'avez-vous donc ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai quelque chose ?

- Miss Granger s'inquiète.

- -Avait-elle besoin de se mêler de tout ça ? Je vais bien.

- Permettez-moi de vérifier. Amplificata Corpo.

Une lueur dorée entoura Severus, puis s'estompa au bout de quelques instants. Albus avait attentiveement observé le phénomène et esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Vous êtes malade. Amélie vous a contaminé.

- Je suis parfaitement en état d'ens eigner.

- Si vous le dites. De toute manière, vous êtes trop têtu pour que j'essaye de vous raisonner. Mais tâchez de ne pas faire de malaise.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'effondrer devant mes élèves ! glapit le Maître des Potions.

- Si vous le dites. . . répéta Albus en rigolant.

Termin !! Prochain chapitre : Hermione Professeur ! Vous savez d'avance ce qui va se passer, je pense que ce sera drôle, même si rien n'est écrit !


	11. Hermione Professeur

Je suis désolée de cette longue attente !!! Mais mon ordi est tombé en panne, la connexion idem, et depuis, je travaille sur un autre ordi qui ne reconnaissait pas les clés USB. Il a fallu que je télécharge le driver… Si vous avez rien compris c'est normal ! Gardez juste à l'esprit que j'ai eu un mal de chien à vous mettre ce chap !!!

Je vais tenter de poster des chapitres plus régulièrement, vu que j'écris pendant mes cours… Oui, je sais, mais mes cours sont d'un ennui… Vous inquiétez donc pas !

**Petit résumé qui s'impose** (pour ceux qui suivraient encore ma fic) : Hermione est attaquée un soir par Voldy et est sauvée par Severus. Autre rescapée, Amélie de Chatres une adorable petite fille de 4 ans. Celle-ci parvient à conquérir tout Poudlard, et considère Sevie et Mione comme ses parents. Pansy Parkinson change de camp, Ginny et Drago folâtrent dans la salle de bains des Préfets, et Hermione devient Assistante de Severus, ce qui finit par les rapprocher peu à peu. Amélie tombe malade et transmet sa maladie à Sevie…

Je sais pas si j'ai gardé mes lecteurs, mais je vais quand même répondre à quelques questions qui reviennent régulièrement : il y a bien un couple Hermione et Severus, mais il se forme tout lentement. Laissons le temps à l'amour de faire sa sauce ! Quant à Ginny et Drago, le couple n'est pas encore formé, mais il faut que Dray change quelque peu. Vous ne croyez pas ? Bon, place à la lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : Hermione Professeur**

Quand Hermione vit arriver le Professeur Rogue, elle sut immédiatement qu'il était malade.

- Il a une tête de déterré, pensa-t-elle. Il a dû contracter la fièvre d'Amélie.

Plusieurs élèves le regardèrent curieusement. Hermione était quasiment sûre qu'il n'était pas en mesure de faire cours.

- Quelle tête de mule ! murmura-t-elle, furieuse.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Mione ? chuchota Harry.

- Il a dû attraper la fièvre de la petite. Et bien entendu, il n'admet pas sa maladie.

- Tu le connais. Laisse-le faire. Il ne s'en prendra qu'à lui-même s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Potter ! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Taisez-vous donc !

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et le jeune homme grimaça. Hermione esquissa un sourire discret. Severus s'efforçait de faire son cours normalement, mais il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Sa vue se brouillait et il frissonnait, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou d'autre chose.

Hermione était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle finit par lever la main.

- Granger. . .

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Professeur ?

Il la foudroya du regard.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Et si. . .

Le Professeur s'interrompit brusquement. Il vacilla et se retint in extremis à son bureau. Hermione bondit et s'avança en courant vers lui. Elle le soutint et toucha son front.

- Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre.

- A quoi tu joues, Granger ? demanda Malefoy.

- Tu vois bien que ton Directeur de Maison est malade ! Amène-le à l'infirmerie au lieu de chercher la merde !

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, Granger !

- C'est de ton Professeur qu'il s'agit, imbécile heureux !

- Espèce de…

- Oh, la ferme, Drago ! intervint Pansy. Emmène Rogue à l'infirmerie sans discuter pour une fois !

Malefoy la fusilla du regard, mais il finit par se lever et soutint son Professeur. Ils sortirent de la classe. Hermione se tourna face à ses condisciples.

- Le Professeur Rogue étant indisposé, je vais donc le remplacer.

- Tu veux le remplacer ? s'écria Milicent Bulstrode, incrédule.

- Ça te pose un problème, Bulstrode ? répliqua froidement la Gryffondor.

- Tu n'as pas tous les droits dans cette classe, Granger, intervint Goyle.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, espèce d'armoire sans cervelle, je suis l'Assistante du Professeur Rogue, et donc totalement apte à le remplacer. D'autres objections ?

Personne n'osa la contredire, et les Gryffondors avaient un sourire ravi sur le visage. L'Assistante le remarqua et sourit intérieurement et reprit le cours où Severus l'avait laissé.

Une fois le cours terminé, elle se retrouva face à un dilemme : devait-elle continuer à enseigner aux autres classes ? Ou aller en cours ? Ce fut le Professeur Dumbledore qui la tira de ses pensées.

- Belle initiative, Miss Granger. Vous avez brillamment pris la place du Professeur Rogue.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

- Serait-ce trop vous demander d'enseigner aux autres classes pendant la maladie de Severus ?

Hermione était indécise.

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a tous mes autres cours, et je ne sais pas forcément où s'en est arrêté le Professeur Rogue dans sa progression de cours avec les autres.

- Allons, allons. Vous êtes son Assistante, vous le savez forcément. Et reférez-vous en à vos années passées. Quant à vos cours, Monsieur Potter les prendra pour vous, et vous n'avez qu'à demander au Professeur McGonagall de vous expliquer les sujets que vous ne comprenez pas.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte volontiers.

- Bien, à midi, j'annoncerai votre remplacement. Rassurez-vous, le Professeur Rogue se rétablira bientôt.

- Je l'espère bien. Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très rassurée.

- J'ai totalement confiance en vous.

Tout le Collège fut au courant de la maladie du Professeur de Potions et du remplacement de son Assistante bien avant midi. Cependant, Hermione se demandait comment elle allait assurer le cours de DCFM. Elle n'avait pas du tout les compétences requises pour enseigner cette matière, contrairement aux Potions, même si elle avait assuré les cours des Première Année le matin-même. Elle intercepta le Directeur avant qu'il n'entre dans la Grande Salle.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Attendez !

- Ah, Miss Granger ! Alors comment s'est passée votre première experience de Professeur?

- C'était très intéressant mais… Je ne crois pas pouvoir assurer le cours de Défense. J'ai trop peu de connaissances !

- Je ne dirai pas ça, Miss Granger. Vous avez énormément de connaissances. Néanmoins, vous avez raison. C'est l'expérience qui vous manque en Défense. J'assurerai moi-même les cours. Cela vous laissera une heure libre à chaque fois, vous en profiterez pour rattraper les cours.

- Merci, Professeur.

L'annonce du Directeur fut bien accueillie, et donnait officiellement à Hermione son statut de Professeur remplaçante. Il annonça également qu'il assurerait les cours de DCFM pour alléger la Préfète dans ses tâches. Les Gryffondors étaient ravis que leur Préfète-en-Chef soit leur nouveau Professeur, soulagés de ne pas avoir Rogue, même pour une courte période.

La jeune fille ayant une partie de l'après-midi libre, elle décida d'aller voir Severus à l'infirmerie. Elle y entra silencieusement et vit Mme Pomfresh.

- Bonjour Mme Pomfresh.

- Miss Granger. Vous venez prendre de ses nouvelles ?

- Oui.

- Oh… Il est insupportable. Je le renvoie dans ses appartements ce soir. Il a besoin de repos. Ces derniers temps, il a beaucoup travaillé, et est très fatigué, ce qui l'a fragilisé aux virus qui circulent dans cette école.

- Je vois. A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu.

- C'est vous, Granger ? s'éleva la voix du concerné derrière un paravent.

Hermione sourit et s'approcha du lit.

- C'est moi. Comment allez-vous ?

- Ça ira mieux quand cette vieille chouette me laissera sortir.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas vu, vous, la chauve-souris des cachots ! répliqua l'infirmière du tac au tac.

Hermione rit.

- Allons, Professeur Rogue ! Mme Pomfresh vous laisse sortir ce soir. Mais vous avez encore besoin d'une semaine de repos.

- Fadaises ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! Qui assure mes cours ?

- Moi pour les Potions et Dumbledore en DCFM.

- Je vois d'ici la joie de vos condisciples de Gryffondor.

- Mais enfin, qu'avez-vous donc contre les Gryffondors ?

A ce moment, Ginny entra dans la pièce accompagnée d'Amélie.

- Désolée de vous déranger, mais Amélie voulait absolument voir son Sevie.

- Weasley, ne profitez pas de la situation !

- Sevie ! Tu es là !

La petite grimpa sur le lit aidée d'Hermione et se blottit dans les bras de Severus. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard et faillirent éclater de rire.

- Amélie ! Alors, comment vas-tu ? demanda Severus, radouci.

- Zinny m'a lu une histoire, mais tu n'étais pas avec moi !

- Je te lirai la suite de l'histoire ce soir. D'accord ?

- Oh oui ! Avec Maman ?

- Avec elle, hésita Severus.

- Tu veux bien être mon Papa ?

Severus s'étrangla, Hermione s'empourpra et Ginny et l'infirmière furent prises d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Mais enfin… bafouilla Severus.

- Dis oui ! Mione est ma Maman et tu es mon Papa !

Severus regarda Hermione qui finit par hausser les épaules. Amélie finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle ne lâchait pas prise.

- Bon, si tu veux, se résigna Severus.

- Ouaiiiiiiiis ! On est une famille !

Amélie prit la main de sa « Maman » et la mit dans celle de son « Papa ». A ce contact, tous deux sursautèrent et Hermione voulut retirer sa main, mais Severus la retint dans la sienne. Il lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. Si elle retirait sa main, Amélie ne comprendrait pas et serait blessée si ses « parents » n'avaient aucun contact.

Severus regarda Ginny, effondrée de rire.

- Weasley !

- Oui, Professeur ? répondit-elle, en essayant de se calmer.

- Ramenez donc Amélie dans sa chambre. Granger vous rejoindra.

La Gryffondor regarda Hermione et son Professeur, amusée, puis tendit la main à la petite fille.

- Tu viens, Amie ? Harry viendra te garder cet après-midi.

- Oh oui ! A ce soir, Papa !

Ginny quitta la pièce sur un éclat de rire. Hermione voulut retirer sa main, mais Severus ne la laissa pas faire. Il soupira.

- Cette gamine va me rendre fou. Elle profite de ma fièvre.

- Il s'agit d'Amélie, ne l'oubliez pas. Euh… Puis-je récupérer ma main ?

Severus baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés. La peau d'Hermione était incroyablement douce malgré les gants rêches qu'elle devait porter en Botanique, et les ingrédients qu'elle devait manipuler en Potions.

- Non. Laissez-moi profiter encore un peu de votre présence… Votre main est douce…

La jeune fille rougit.

- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites. La fièvre vous fait délirer.

Il la lâcha.

- Sans doute. Allez donc rejoindre Weasley. Vous avez une heure de libre avant d'aller accueillir les Quatrième Année de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle.

Hermione se hâta de quitter l'infirmerie, mal à l'aise. L'homme se radossa à ses oreillers une fois qu'elle eût quitté la pièce et soupira. Il était de plus en plus sensible aux efforts qu'elle faisait dans son travail et dans ses études, en plus d'Amélie. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas un caractère facile, mais Hermione gardait son sang-froid, sans jamais se mettre en colère, et obéissait aux ordres sans rechigner. Elle souriait même quelquefois. La jeune fille prenait une place importante dans sa vie, tout comme sa protégée. Parfois, il souhaitait que la petite et la Gryffondor constituent vraiment sa famille. Il étouffa un juron. Pas de doute : la fièvre le faisait délirer.

Hermione ne pensait pas que le métier de Professeur fut si fatigant. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'infirmerie avec Severus, mais une fois de nouveau seule dans son bureau – le bureau de Severus – le comportement de son Professeur lui revint en mémoire. Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouvât quelque chose pour elle… Ou commençait-il à l'apprécier ? Il restait civilisé… Mais quelquefois… Elle se souvint d'une séance de travail avec lui, peu avant Noël. Ce soir-là, il lui avait massé les épaules, alors que son dos était raidi par plusieurs heures d'études. Il y avait aussi la fois où il l'avait embrassée après son agression. Son cœur s'emballa, ses joues la brûlèrent. Severus l'avait serrée contre lui et embrassée passionnément, annihilant toute pensée consciente en elle.

Elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Ah, Miss Granger, je pensais bien vous trouver ici.

- Professeur Dumbledore… Harry ?

- J'ai croisé Harry en venant ici.

- J'ai tes cours.

- Oh, merci Harry.

- Par contre… Il manqué Histoire de la Magie, comme nous n'avons plus ces cours avec Ron.

- Je demanderai à Parvati ou à Neville. Ne t'en fais pas. Et en ce qui concerne Arithmancie… Hannah de Pouffsouffle acceptera de me les prêter.

- Tant mieux si tu arrives à te débrouiller.

Hermione sourit et se tourna vers le Professeur.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je voulais juste vous demander si votre journée s'était bien passée.

- A merveille. J'ai juste collé une interrogation écrite aux 5ème Année de Serpentard et Gryffondor pour turbulence. Comment le Professeur Rogue fait-il pour garder le silence ?

- Avec sa tête de zombie, sans doute, murmura Harry.

- Harry… réprimanda Hermione en regardant discrètement le Directeur.

Celui-ci regardait innocemment le plafond.

- Je n'ai rien entendu. Rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle ce soir.

- A ce soir, répondirent en chœur les deux Gryffondors.

Le vieil homme les quitta. Harry se tourna vers son amie.

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être Prof ?

- C'est épuisant. Maintenant je comprends Rogue quand il nous traite d'ignorants.

- Mione, tu exagères…

- Non, je t'assure. Un Pouffsouffle de 4ème Année m'a demandé à quoi servait la racine de mandragore. Harry, on apprend les propriétés de la mandragore en 2ème Année.

- Tu parles d'un Pouffsouffle, là, contra Harry.

- Bon, alors comment tu expliques qu'un Serpentard de 5ème Année a fait exploser sa Potion de Sommeil ? Sachant que je n'ai fait qu'une révision, et que cette Potion est enseignée en 2ème Année. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que les Serpentards sont aussi intelligents que les Serdaigles dans cette école.

- Pas aussi intelligents que toi, Mione.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne critiquerai plus Rogue sur sa manière d'enseigner.

- Libre à toi de faire ce qui te plaît, mais ne te mets pas Gryffondor à dos.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Allons dîner, tu veux ? Je meurs de faim.

Le Professeur Rogue était revenu dans sa chambre, après avoir rendu Mme Pomfresh à moitié folle. Ginny avait rendu Amélie à son Sevie, et les laissa. Amélie se blottit contre son « père » et s'endormit. Severus, épuisé et fiévreux, ne tarda pas à s'assoupir. Ce fut dans cette position qu'Hermione les trouva un peu plus tard. Elle sourit, attendrie. Amie était absolument adorable. Même Severus avait cédé à son charme.

Hermione prit précautionneusement la petite fille dans ses bras et la porta dans son lit. Amélie ouvrit les yeux.

- Maman…

- Chut, rendors-toi mon petit ange.

Rassurée, la petite se rendormit. Puis, Hermione retourna dans la chambre de Severus. Elle réajusta les couvertures, mais il se réveilla.

- Pardon de vous avoir réveillé, murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. Où est Amélie ?

- Elle dort dans sa chambre. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Fiévreux.

- Je vais préparer votre Potion.

- Inutile.

Hermione se retourna, les poings sur les hanches, le regard étincelant.

- Professeur, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes malade ? Si vous voulez rapidement guérir et retrouver vos classes…

- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de les revoir ? A ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, vous vous débrouillez à merveille.

- Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer si facilement ! Je ne suis pas Professeur, seulement Assistante. Alors faites-moi le plaisir de boire cette fichue Potion !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Hermione n'allait pas capituler. Severus se demandait s'il allait la laisser faire, mais il se sentait trop faible pour s'engager dans une joute verbale avec la jeune fille, têtue de surcroît. Il soupira.

- Donnez-moi cette Potion, qu'on en finisse !

Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait, et lui tendit un gobelet. Ce faisant, la manche de sa robe se releva, et Severus put voir son poignet strié de marques violacées. Il se souvint que le matin-même, il lui avait fait mal.

- Je suis désolé.

Hermione suivit son regard et découvrit son poignet. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Vous n'étiez pas vous-même. Maintenant, essayez de dormir, je vais corriger quelques copies. Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore corrigé nos essais sur le Veritaserum. Je vais m'y mettre.

- Vous n'êtes pas qualifiée pour corriger les 7ème Année.

- Je vous laisserai noter ma copie !

Elle sortit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Il la maudit silencieusement, mais la Potion faisait effet et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Ginny était dans la pièce quand Hermione sortit de la chambre.

- Ah Ginny, j'allais te voir justement.

- Je m'en doutais. Tu vas t'installer ici pendant deux ou trois jours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- Eh bien, tu as voulu rester ici quand Amie est tombée malade, mais Rogue n'a pas voulu. Et maintenant, c'est lui qui est KO. Et comme tu dois t'occuper de ses cours, de tes cours à rattraper, et d'Amélie, il sera plus simple pour toi de rester au lieu de faire des allers-retours dans le Château en pleine nuit.

- En effet. Si tu pouvais me ramener quelques vêtements de rechange et mes affaires de cours…

- J'y vais.

- Tu pourras également demander à Neville ses cours d'Histoire ?

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

- Tu penses sérieusement que quelqu'un a suivi le cours d'Histoire ? Hermione, tu es la seule élève de Poudlard qui prend les cours de Binns en note.

- Ce cours figure aux BUSE et aux ASPIC, je te signale.

- Je sais, mais personne ne se soucie des révoltes de Gobelins… Surtout qu'il suffise que tu inventes des noms de Gobelins du genre… Urgh le Barbare pour que ça passe. Ron le fait bien.

- Je ne suis pas Ron.

- Heureusement pour toi ! Bon, je vais chercher tes affaires.

Ginny se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie et rassembla rapidement ses cours et des vêtements ainsi que des sous-vêtements de rechange. Mais en sortant de la chambre, elle tomba sur la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir.

- Tiens, Weasley ! s'éleva la voix glaciale.

Elle se raidit, et tenta de passer sans lui faire attention, mais il se mit devant elle.

- Que veux-tu, Malefoy ?

- Te parler. Nous n'avons pas fini la conversation de l'autre jour.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Allons, ne me force pas à te rappeler notre interlude dans la salle de bains des Préfets.

- Ce fut un regrettable incident que je préférerais oublier.

- Regrettable ? Pas pour moi en tout cas.

Drago se gifla mentalement pour cette phrase qu'il n'avait pas préméditée. Mais il perdait tous ses moyens devant Ginny. Depuis l'épisode de la salle de bains, il gardait ses distances avec la bande à Potter, et particulièrement Ginny Weasley. Il était hanté par son corps de rêve et le souvenir de ses baisers prodigués par ses lèvres sucrées.

Celle-ci était excédée. Elle soupira.

- Ecoute Malefoy. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes petits jeux. Hermione m'attend, et elle va s'inquiéter si je ne reviens pas.

- Tu es le larbin de Granger, maintenant ?

Les yeux de la Gryffondor étincelèrent.

- Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, Malefoy !

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle le contourna et rallia les cachots pour retrouver Hermione. Elle était encore furieuse quand Hermione récupéra ses affaires.

- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Malefoy ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Franchement, ne fais pas attention à lui. Depuis ma 1ère Année, je l'ignore. Il se fatiguera tout seul.

- Mmm… S'il se fatigue un jour. Je n'ai jamais vu un fils à papa aussi insupportable !

Elles rirent toutes les deux. Hermione reprit son sérieux.

- Retourne à la Tour. C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Mione.

- Bonne nuit, Gin.

Hermione ne se coucha pas tout de suite. Elle vérifia qu'Amélie dormait bien, puis alla dans la chambre de Severus. Lui aussi dormait à poings fermés. Elle resta là à le contempler un moment, puis elle sourit. Severus donnait un visage différent quand il dormait. Il était plus détendu et semblait moins sévère. La jeune fille détaillait les traits familiers : le front haut, les sourcils bien dessinés, les pommettes saillantes, les lèvres fines et douces… Oh là, ses réflexions prenaient un fil dangereux. Puis, elle s'attarda sur le nez crochu… Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Le nez… Il semblait transparent… comme si…

Hermione sortit sa baguette.

- Finite Incantatem, murmura-t-elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était plus Severus Rogue devant elle. Le même front haut, mais des traits plus doux, moins froids et anguleux. Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Pourquoi le Professeur Severus Rogue éprouvait-il le besoin de se cacher derrière un Sortilège de dissimulation d'apparence ? Et depuis tant d'années ? Et si elle lui demandait ? Elle se gifla mentalement.

« Mais oui Hermione ! Il va t'envoyer bouler si vite que tu vas rien comprendre ! » Cependant, une petite voix lui dit que Severus allait sûrement se rendre compte que son Sortilège avait été enlevé. « Et s'il mettait ça sur le compte de sa fièvre ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas un imbécile ! » Hermione soupira. Autant l'affronter. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fuir devant les problèmes.

Elle alla se doucher dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre d'Amélie, enfila un pyjama en flanelle et s'installa devant les parchemins de ses amis. Elle sourit quand elle vit la copie de Neville. Celui-ci craignait tellement Rogue que son écriture en tremblait. Elle la parcourut rapidement.

- Oh Neville… murmura-t-elle. Tu n'es vraiment pas doué en Potions.

Elle fut obligée de mettre un D. « Désolant », à son grand malheur, c'était tout ce que méritait Neville. Quand elle tomba sur l'essai de Malefoy, elle fut tentée de mettre un T pour Troll, mais elle reconnut qu'il était très intelligent, et lui attribua un A pour Acceptable.

La jeune femme continua sa correction jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Les copies de Ron et Harry se ressemblaient étrangement, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, et leur attribua un E pour Effort exceptionnel. Ça les changerait du D. Elle se rendit compte que Rogue n'était pas très objectif dans sa notation. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche un mot. A condition qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée avant.

Vers une heure du matin, elle prit une couverture dans l'armoire d'Amélie, sans la réveiller, et s'installa sur le canapé. Celui-ci était confortable, ce qui était étonnant si on connaissait l'austérité du Maître des Potions. Elle s'endormit très vite.

Hermione se réveilla à 6h30, comme à son habitude. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de réveil, et son horloge interne la réveillait à 6h30, sauf le week-end, ou quand elle était très fatiguée, comme la fois où elle avait dormi jusqu'à 11 heures, avant les vacances de Noël. Elle s'assit et s'étira longuement. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, elle ranima le feu et alla dans la chambre d'Amélie. La petite dormait toujours. La jeune fille rajusta la couette et passa dans la chambre de Severus. Elle eut un choc quand elle le vit, et se remémora la découverte de la veille. « Bon sang, Mione ! Reprends-toi ! C'est Rogue, pas un inconnu ! »

Elle s'approcha et le borda, la couverture ayant glissé pendant la nuit. Puis, elle toucha son front. La fièvre avait baissé. Elle retira sa main, mais Severus lui attrapa le poignet sans serrer, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle ne manifesta pas sa surprise.

- Je vous ai réveillé ?

- Non, murmura-t-il. Je le suis depuis un moment déjà.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle sursauta quand elle vit ses yeux bleu nuit et non noirs, comme elle les connaissait. Severus fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, nia-t-elle. Votre fièvre a baissé, mais il vaudrait mieux que vous vous reposiez encore une journée.

- Je suis en forme.

- On peut demander l'avis de Mme Pomfresh si vous désirez. Vous risquez une rechute.

Severus soupira.

Hermione, vous êtes redoutable.

- Je sais, sourit-elle. Et maintenant, je sais que vous êtes vraiment Severus Rogue, et non un inconnu !

Elle sortit, le laissant interloqué.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.

Puis, pris d'un sombre pressentiment, il se leva, et alla dans la salle de bains.

Hermione se demandait si elle avait raison de prendre les devants ainsi. Et puis, le connaissant, autant le faire tout de suite que d'attendre qu'il le découvre de lui-même. Elle se mit à compter à rebours en sortant de la chambre.

- … Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

- Granger ! hurla Severus en sortant comme une furie.

- Tiens, c'est Granger, maintenant ! s'amusa-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rigoler ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Rien du tout ! Votre sort d'illusion s'estompait, et j'ai lancé un Finite. Le plus dur sera de l'expliquer à Amélie. Bien sûr, vous pouvez me donner une explication aussi.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une sombre imbécile ! Ce camouflage…

- Camouflage ? Ne me sortez pas cette histoire d'espion ! Vous êtes grillé devant Voldemort !

- Et les missions pour l'Ordre ?

Hermione se tut. Il avait raison. Elle se calma.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, votre sort s'estompait. Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant qu'il était lié à votre état de santé ?

Severus se calma également.

- Oui. Tant que je ne suis pas malade, le sort reste en place.

- Vous pouvez le relancer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous dérange tant que j'ai découvert votre secret.

Il se mit à grogner quelque chose. Hermione sourit.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on voie votre véritable apparence ! Vous êtes tellement différent ! Et franchement beau !

Elle éclata de rire devant sa tête. Puis un bruit lui fit tourner la tête.

- Amélie !

- Maman ! C'est qui le monsieur ?

- C'est ton Sevie.

- Papa ?

- C'est moi.

- Tu te déguises ?

La Gryffondor éclata de rire. Severus la fusilla du regard.

- Euh, pas vraiment. Mais je vais arranger ça.

- Et moi, je vous laisse. J'ai corrigé les copies, mais je vous laisse la mienne. Si vous pouviez y jeter un coup d'œil pour que je les rende cet après-midi…

- Je regarderai. J'espère que vous n'avez pas surnoté vos amis…

- J'ai donné la note qu'ils méritaient. Je n'ai pas distribué des D et des T à la pelle.

- Dois-je me sentir visé ?

- A vous de voir.

Elle quitta la pièce. Severus regarda Amélie.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oh oui ?

- Bon, je vais commander un petit-déjeuner aux Elfes.

Il réfléchit toute la matinée. Il avait replacé le sort d'Illusion sur lui. Ça l'ennuyait qu'Hermione ait découvert son secret, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus léger. Depuis quelques semaines, l'avis de la Gryffondor comptait de plus en plus pour lui. Non, c'était inexact. Sa présence et son esprit prenaient de plus en plus de place. Hermione était intelligente, drôle, et investie dans ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle était merveilleuse avec Amélie. Il restait qu'elle était trop Gryffondor à son goût.

La petite avait vu en elle et Severus des parents de remplacement, sans oublier le fait qu'elle adorait Potter. Il faudrait compter avec lui s'il décidait de l'adopter. Adopter Amélie… Pourquoi pas ? Hermione serait sans doute d'accord pour tenir le rôle de la Maman…

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule **la Saint-Valentin**. Je sens qu'il va vous plaire ! Bisous tout le monde !!!


	12. La Saint Valentin

Bonjour tout le monde ! Non, non pas taper l'auteur sur la tête… NON ! Rangez vos tomates et vos œufs ! Quelques petites explications pour mon retard phénoménal : panne d'ordinateur suivie d'une panne de ma connexion Internet, ça vous va ? Sans ça, ça ferait deux bonnes semaines que ce chapitre serait en ligne !

Bref, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est long, 26 pages dans Word ! J'ai passé un après-midi entier pour vous le taper !

Merci à tous mes revieweurs qui m'encouragent !

Bon, assez bavardé et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : La Saint – Valentin

Hermione récupéra les parchemins. Le sien était au-dessus de la pile.

« Optimal ? Vous ne m'avez jamais donné cette note.

« J'ai été plus impartial aujourd'hui. Vos devoirs méritaient toujours un O.

« Et je n'ai jamais dépassé le A.

« Il faut bien que je préserve ma réputation. Vous êtes bien plus impartiale que moi.

« Professeur Rogue, je suis peut-être Gryffondor, mais je reste juste. Je reconnais que Malefoy est intelligent, mais rien ne mérite O dans son devoir.

« Je sais. Ne leur dites pas que vous avez noté ces essais. Malefoy serait capable de monter les Serpentards contre vous.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire par lui. De toute manière, ils reconnaîtront mon écriture. Ils ne sont pas stupides.

« Alors précisez – leur que vous avez mon aval.

« Bien entendu.

Quand Hermione arriva aux cachots de Potions, ses amis étaient déjà là.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Je réglais une dernière chose avec le Professeur Rogue.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Harry. Il va mieux ?

« Oui. Il sera de retour demain.

« Déjà ? Il ne peut pas rester cloué au lit plus longtemps ? demanda Ron.

« Non Ron, rit la jeune femme. Tant pis. Allez, rentrez.

Tout le monde rentra, les Serpentards toujours réticents de l'avoir pour professeur.

« Les essais ont été corrigés. Il y a quelques erreurs mais rien de bien grave. Harry, Ron, c'est assez bien, vous arrivez à peu près à vous débrouiller, à deux sur un même devoir. Neville, je suis désolée, mais tu as encore besoin de travailler. Pansy, c'est acceptable. Malefoy… Tu t'en sors bien…

« Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as corrigé nos essais ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

« En quoi ça te dérange ?

« Et Rogue t'a laissée faire ?

« Oui. Et il a corrigé ma copie, comme il a vérifié vos notes.

« Oh, et puis-je savoir combien tu as eu ?

« J'ai eu un O.

« Comme par hasard !

« Je commence à en avoir assez de toi Malefoy ! cria Hermione, excédée. Tu m'en veux pour avoir obtenu ce poste, et tu ne supportes pas qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi réussisse là où tu as échoué !

« Alors là, tu rêves Granger. Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville !

« Ton égocentrisme est à la mesure de ta grosse tête. Cinq points de moins à Serpentard !

Malefoy se leva, et s'avança, menaçant vers Hermione. Celle – ci se réfugia derrière le bureau.

« Retourne tout de suite à ta place !

« Non.

Pansy se leva également.

« Laisse Hermione tranquille !

« Toi la traîtresse, tu la boucles !

Pansy lança un regard implorant vers Ron et Harry. Celui-ci avait sorti sa baguette et s'avança vers Malefoy.

« Tu vas trop loin, Malefoy. Laisse Hermione tranquille.

« Sinon quoi ?

« Tu as déjà fait trop de mal. Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher une fois de plus.

« Oh, tu protèges ta petite copine, Potter ?

Les deux garçons se défiaient du regard. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. La situation avait complètement dérapé, et elle n'avait aucune influence sur Malefoy. Si seulement le Professeur Rogue…

Les Gryffondors s'étaient levé et faisaient front contre les Serpentards. Hermione capta le regard de Pansy.

« Professeur Rogue, articula –t – elle silencieusement.

Pansy hocha la tête et sortit discrètement.

« Ça suffit ! reprit Hermione tout haut. Expell…

« Reflexio ! lança Malefoy.

Harry voulut protéger Hermione et lança un bouclier. La bagarre se déclencha, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Malefoy ne visait qu'Hermione, et elle se défendait tant bien que mal, défendue par Harry. Mais un expelliarmus la toucha et la propulsa sur le mur à côté de la porte, au moment où Pansy revenait avec le Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci pâlit de colère en voyant Hermione inconsciente, blessée à la tête.

« CA SUFFIT ! rugit – il.

Les élèves se figèrent.

« Qui a commencé ?

Personne ne répondit, mais les yeux des Gryffondors désignaient Malefoy. Comme par hasard.

« Alors, il suffit que je m'absente deux jours pour que ça dégénère. La délégation que j'ai donnée à Miss Granger, approuvée par le Professeur Dumbledore ne vous a pas suffi. Malefoy, un mois de retenue à partir de ce soir avec Rusard. Potter, retenue avec moi pendant une semaine. Et vous, Parkinson et Weasley, emmenez donc Miss Granger à l'infirmerie. Je reprends le cours dès maintenant.

« Professeur ! protesta Malefoy.

Severus le fusilla du regard.

« Encore un mot, et je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année, murmura – t – il dangereusement. Le cours est terminé.

Harry, à ces mots, fonça à l'infirmerie. Malefoy sortit rageusement. Severus soupira et rangea sa salle. Hermione n'avait aucune autorité sur les Serpentards et il le savait. Il pensait cependant que tant que Dumbledore et lui – même surveillaient les Serpentards, elle n'aurait pas de problème. Ils s'étaient trompés. Malefoy était plus vil que jamais, il faudrait se méfier de lui. Il décida d'aller voir Hermione.

Hermione avait repris conscience quand Mme Pomfresh avait nettoyé sa blessure.

« Que s'est – il passé ?

« Oh Hermione, je suis désolée, commença Pansy.

« Hey, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Ron. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de Malefoy.

La jeune fille le regarda.

« Nous devons assumer les actes de chaque membre de notre Maison. Tout ça se répercute sur les points que nous perdons. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué.

« Désolé, rougit Ron.

« Dites, j'ai posé une question, rappela Hermione, vaguement amusée.

« Oh, la bagarre s'est déclenchée, tu as reçu un Expelliarmus, et Pansy est arrivée avec Rogue, résuma Ron. Malefoy s'est pris une retenue d'un mois avec Rusard, Harry une semaine avec Rogue, et celui – ci est furieux. La joie, en somme.

« Rogue ne va plus jamais me confier un travail… J'ai trahi sa confiance.

Harry arriva. Il fut soulagé de voir son amie réveillée.

« Hey, Mione…

« Salut ! Alors, une semaine de retenue…

« M'en parle pas. Il s'en prend toujours à moi. Mais mince consolation, Malefoy s'est pris un mois.

« Celui – là, si je le rencontre hors Poudlard, je lui casse la figure ! s'exclama Ron.

A peine eut – il prononcé ces mots que le Professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce, le regard sombre. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Professeur Rogue, je suis désolée…

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute Granger. C'est moi qui aurait dû prévoir les événements.

« Mais vous aviez confiance en moi et…

« C'est Malefoy qu'il faut blâmer. Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aie une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

« Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

« Je vous ai déjà dit que non. Rétablissez-vous vite.

Il sortit sans un regard en arrière. Ginny arriva.

« Ça va Hermione ? J'ai vu Rogue sortir d'ici.

« Ça va, merci Ginny. Je n'ai rien de grave.

« Tant mieux alors.

L'infirmière autorisa la jeune fille à sortir, à condition que celle-ci reste dans sa chambre et se repose. Hermione accepta, mais elle décida qu'elle passerait l'après-midi avec Amélie. Harry et Ron l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à leur Salle Commune.

« Harry, tu pourras me prendre les cours cet après – midi ?

« Bien entendu, Mione. Je trouve que cette année, tu loupes beaucoup de cours.

« Oui, je sais, soupira – t – elle. Je n'ai pas bien le choix.

« Mais tes notes restent excellentes, remarqua Ron.

« Heureusement pour moi ! Je déteste négliger mes cours.

« Tu es trop sérieuse, rit Harry. Amélie te détendra cet après – midi.

« Oui. Elle est adorable.

Une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit.

« Dites, la semaine prochaine, c'est la Saint – Valentin. Vous avez trouvé votre Valentine ?

Les deux garçons rougirent.

« A vrai dire… commença Ron.

« En fait… dit Harry en même temps.

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Détendez – vous. Moi non plus je n'ai pas mon Valentin. On a encore une semaine devant nous. Et puis, ce n'est pas une catastrophe si nous n'avons personne.

La Saint – Valentin était au cœur de toutes les conversations. Chaque fille se demandait si elle allait se faire inviter par l'élu de son cœur. De plus, Dumbledore espérait que cette soirée permettrait aux Maisons de s'unifier, ne serait – ce que le temps d'une soirée. Cependant, quelques filles n'y pensaient pas du tout. Hermione, Ginny et Pansy n'en parlaient pas du tout. Hermione était accaparée par toutes ses responsabilités, tandis que Ginny passait la majeure partie de son temps à l'infirmerie. Et Pansy ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle était mise à l'écart des Serpentards, et aucun garçon d'une autre Maison n'était assez fou pour inviter une Serpentard, même repentie.

A cinq jours du Bal, Pansy travaillait à la Bibliothèque quand on s'assit à sa table. Elle leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

« Ron ? Que fais – tu là ?

« Je viens travailler pour le devoir de Métamorphoses.

« D'habitude, tu te contentes de jeter un coup d'œil sur le devoir d'Hermione, non ?

Ron rougit.

« Pas toujours. Et Hermione est trop occupée pour que je l'ennuie en ce moment.

« C'est vrai. Elle est débordée.

« Sur quoi travailles – tu ?

« Les Potions. Tout simplement. Je préfère travailler ici que dans ma Salle commune.

« Malefoy te crée des ennuis.

« Je suis tout simplement devenue invisible. Mais je n'aime pas l'hostilité que je sens.

« La Saint – Valentin devrait changer les choses.

« Ça m'étonnerait.

« Tu n'as pas de cavalier ?

« Pas un garçon ne m'inviterait. Traîtresse à Serpentard, et qui inviterait justement une Serpentard ?

« Moi.

Pansy cilla.

« Toi ?

« Pansy, acceptes – tu d'être ma cavalière au Bal ?

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Ron avait été le plus sceptique quand elle était devenue amie avec Hermione et Ginny. Cependant, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au dernier garçon Weasley avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus, perpétuellement rieurs.

« J'accepte avec plaisir, Ron. J'en serai même honorée.

Ron sourit, heureux.

« Imagine un peu la tête des Serpentards quand ils te verront avec un Gryffondor, surtout moi.

« Ce sera un spectacle à ne pas manquer, en effet.

Severus coinça Drago Malefoy à la sortie d'un cours un mercredi soir.

« Dans mon bureau, Malefoy.

Drago soupira. Il devinait presque ce que son Directeur voulait lui dire sur son comportement. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin en attaquant la Sang – de – Bourbe. Mais il ne pouvait supporter que Granger le surpasse en tout. Le fait, qu'en plus, elle se mette à corriger leurs copies avait été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Il se retrouva dans les cachots, face à Rogue assis derrière son bureau.

« Votre comportement ces derniers temps est inadmissible. Surtout envers Granger.

« Mais Professeur, c'est une Sang…

« Pas un mot de plus ! J'ai nommé Granger en toute connaissance de cause à ce poste. C'est la meilleure élève de ce Collège, et elle a les meilleurs résultats obtenus depuis plus d'une cinquantaine d'années. Vous êtes intelligent Malefoy, mais vous n'avez pas les compétences nécessaires pour enseigner, alors que Granger est trois fois plus pédagogue que vous. Je vous ordonne à partir de maintenant de changer votre comportement en conséquence, ou je prendrai d'autres mesures plus drastiques contre vous. Est – ce clair ?

« Parfaitement, Professeur, murmura Malefoy, blême.

« Profitez de la Saint – Valentin pour commencer, et invitez une fille autre que Serpentard.

« Mais…

Severus lui jeta un regard qui le réduisit au silence. Drago sortit du bureau, furieux. Mais en fait, il avait déjà décidé qui il inviterait. Restait à savoir si la personne accepterait. Rien de moins sûr. D'ailleurs, l'objet de ses pensées traversait le couloir et se rendait à l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour Weasley.

Ginny soupira et se retourna.

« Encore toi Malefoy. Tu ne te lasses jamais ?

« Jamais quand quelqu'un m'intéresse.

« Je te le dis tout de suite. Je ne t'accompagne pas au Bal.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais t'inviter ?

« Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

« Tu as peur de m'accompagner. Tu ne veux pas que ton frère nous voie.

« Ron n'a rien à voir avec ça.

« Alors, je dois en déduire que tu as peur de moi.

« Peur de toi ? rit – elle. Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité !

« Alors prouve-moi que tu n'as pas peur, dit – il en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle fit un effort pour ne pas reculer.

« Qu'est – ce que tu veux exactement ? défia – t – elle.

« Moi ? Mais rien.

Il tendit la main, et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Viens au bal avec moi.

Ginny se dégagea, et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur sa gorge.

« Je viendrai, mais uniquement pour te prouver que je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mais je te préviens : un geste déplacé ou une parole maladroite, et je pourrai malencontreusement te lancer un sort.

« Tes menaces ne me font ni chaud, ni froid, Virginia.

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux bleus de Ginny. Elle abaissa sa baguette qui se retrouva pointée sur le bas – ventre du Serpentard. Malefoy blêmit considérablement.

« Cet autre argument pourrait – il te convaincre, Drago ? Change ton attitude pendant le Bal ou tu pourras faire une croix sur tes bijoux de famille. C'est clair ?

Il hocha la tête, les yeux brûlant de haine.

« Bien. Je vois que tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le parais. A vendredi pour le Bal !

Elle continua son chemin sans se soucier de lui. Quand elle eût disparu au coin du couloir, il esquissa un sourire cruel. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. On ne menaçait pas un Malefoy sans s'attendre à de graves conséquences.

Ginny se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'en prendre à Drago Malefoy. Elle l'avait délibérément défié. Mais elle en était plutôt satisfaite que contrariée, et voir Malefoy terrifié était une chose rare. Le Bal serait intéressant.

A deux jours du Bal tant attendu, Hermione ne pensait qu'à une chose : la correction des Septième Année sur la Potion Tue – Loup. Elle – même maîtrisait le sujet, mais ses condisciples, c'était autre chose. Seul Malefoy s'en sortait correctement avec un A. Harry, Ron et Neville affabulaient totalement, alors que Pansy s'emmêlait dans ses explications.

Elle était assise à la table dans les appartements de Severus en train de corriger les parchemins tout en grignotant distraitement des bonbons dans un bol à côté d'elle quand Severus entra. Elle leva les yeux tout en jetant un coup d'œil machinal à Amélie qui jouait à la poupée dans un coin.

« Bonsoir Hermione. Que faites – vous ?

« Je suis sur la correction de nos essais sur la Tue – Loup. Et ce n'est pas très brillant.

« Ça ne m'étonne guère. Tous les étudiants se cassent les dents sur cette Potion. Même moi à 17 ans, je n'ai eu qu'un A, alors que j'excellais dans cette matière. A ma connaissance, personne n'a jamais eu un O.

« Malefoy a eu un A… Enfin, je lui ai mis un A.

« Je regarderai votre copie. Que mangez – vous ?

« Oh, ce sont des bonbons moldus. Des fraises Tagada. Amélie les adore. Vous en voulez ?

« Volontiers.

Hermione sourit. Le Professeur Rogue mangeait des sucreries ! Elle réalisait qu'elle ne connaissait rien de lui, hormis ce Sortilège de Dissimulation posé sur lui.

« Professeur, je peux vous poser une question ?

« Vous le faites déjà. Mais posez donc la deuxième question.

« Pourquoi ce Sortilège de Dissimulation ?

Severus soupira. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je pense que je vous dois une explication. C'est la moindre des choses.

Il s'interrompit. Hermione ne dit rien.

« J'avais 17 ans quand ma mère est morte, tuée par mon père. Il la battait, et la dernière fois était la fois de trop. Quand je suis sorti de Poudlard, anéanti par la mort de ma mère, mon père m'a présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand j'ai réalisé ce qui m'attendait, j'ai jeté ce Sortilège sur moi, me réservant une porte de secours au cas où. Mon père ne l'a jamais su parce que nous portions des cagoules. Après six mois d'activités maléfiques, j'étais écoeuré par ce que… Voldemort faisait. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, j'ai participé à un raid meurtrier sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après ça, je suis allé directement voir Dumbledore, et je lui ai tout dit, j'ai même ôté le Sortilège. Voldemort ne connaissant pas ma véritable apparence, Dumbledore m'a proposé de rejoindre l'Ordre pour participer à des missions de sauvetage, et en même temps, j'espionnais Voldemort sous mon autre apparence. Quand Potter a mis fin temporairement à ses activités, j'ai gardé le Sortilège pour enseigner ici, sur conseil du Directeur. Et à chaque fois qu'il y a des missions à effectuer un peu délicates, je reprends ma vraie apparence pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. Vous savez tout.

« Je comprends mieux. Mais le soir où vous m'avez sauvée…

« Est – ce que vous vous seriez laissée sauver par un inconnu ?

« Non, admit – elle. Mais votre père a forcément vu que vous aviez changé votre apparence au moment de votre présentation non ?

« Non, parce que les futurs Mangemorts sont toujours présentés individuellement à Voldemort. Et je me suis débrouillé pour ne plus jamais revoir mon père. Je le haïssais.

« Je suis désolée pour votre mère.

« Ce n'est rien. Ma mère était faible. Son mariage avec mon père était arrangé par leurs parents respectifs. Elle n'a pas eu le courage de refuser, de s'opposer à ses parents.

Hermione restait silencieuse. Le silence s'éternisa, mais Severus finit par le rompre.

« Le Bal est dans deux jours. Vous avez un cavalier ?

« Non. Je suis trop occupée pour ça. Et puis, personne ne m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

« Comment ? Vous n'avez pas de Valentin ? Vous n'aimez personne ?

Elle s'empourpra.

« Ce n'est pas ça… Enfin… J'apprécie beaucoup quelqu'un, mais… Oh, et puis, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Professeur Rogue.

Il rit, amusé.

« Voilà une bonne façon de m'envoyer promener, remarqua-t-il. Mais appelez-moi Severus. Après tout, nous sommes collègues.

Ils sourirent ensemble. Hermione finit par se lever et se dirigea vers Amélie. Celle-ci les regardait discuter depuis bientôt dix minutes.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

« C'est quoi Valentin, Maman ?

« Tu nous as écoutés ? Je vais t'expliquer. Dans deux jours, ce sera la Saint-Valentin. C'est la fête des Amoureux. Quand un garçon aime une fille, il profite de ce jour pour lui avouer son amour. La jeune fille peut également offrir des chocolats à son amoureux. Un Valentin est le chéri d'une fille et la fille est une Valentine.

« Oh, c'est trop beau ton histoire !

« Dans deux jours, il y a un bal ici, et il y aura plein de couples d'amoureux !

« Alors, tu iras avec Papa ?

Severus en train d'avaler un bonbon s'étouffa, et Hermione piqua un fard monumental.

« Cette gamine a le chic pour poser des questions embarrassantes, marmonna Severus, en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, murmura Hermione.

« Ma Maman et mon Papa, ils s'aimaient, continuait Amélie. Ils s'embrassaient tout le temps. Pourquoi vous ne vous embrassez pas ?

Hermione, pour une fois, n'avait aucune réponse à donner à la petite fille. Elle se tourna vers Severus, désespérée et fut surprise de le voir retenir un fou rire.

« Severus ! cria – t – elle indignée, mais étonnée que le nom vienne si facilement à ses lèvres.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elles, quelque peu calmé.

« Amélie n'a pas tort. Nous sommes censés être ses parents non ?

« Uniquement des remplaçants. Mais enfin… commença – t – elle en se levant.

Sans prévenir, Severus l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément, la bâillonnant de ses lèvres. Elle se raidit, mais se laissa bientôt aller sous la douce pression des lèvres qui l'assaillaient. Inconsciemment, elle rêvait de la fois où Severus l'embrasserait la seconde fois. Le premier baiser lui avait laissé un goût d'inachevé. Mais ce baiser – là était plus profond, il la retournait complètement. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur son torse et sentit les muscles rouler sous sa paume. Il avait enfoui ses doigts dans ses cheveux et la décoiffait allègrement, emmêlant ses boucles entre elles. Très lentement, comme à regret, il cessa le contact, et se recula juste assez pour la regarder.

« Venez avec moi au Bal. Comme une vraie famille avec Amélie.

A ce nom, Hermione reprit ses esprits et baissa les yeux sur la petite fille. Celle-ci fixait le couple, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Ses « parents » s'aimaient ! La Gryffondor reporta son attention sur Severus. Il la couvait tendrement du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentit rougir.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

« Ai – je besoin d'une excuse pour vous embrasser ? J'en avais envie, vous êtes terriblement désirable, Hermione. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma proposition.

« Serait-ce prudent ? Toute l'école…

« Alors disons – leur que nous le faisons pour Amélie. Croyez – moi, même Dumbledore ne trouvera rien à y redire.

« J'accepte dans ce cas, Severus.

Il ne se décida pourtant pas à la relâcher. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Puis-je poser une question indiscrète ?

Elle hocha la tête, intriguée.

« Vous aviez dit que vous appréciez quelqu'un tout à l'heure…

« Oh…

Elle était franchement amusée. Severus serait – il jaloux ?

« Je vous ai dit que ce n'étaient pas vos affaires. Mais… je vous le dirai peut-être un de ces jours, taquina – t – elle.

Hermione s'échappa de ses bras et éclata de rire devant son air déçu. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'adressa à Amélie.

« Tu viens prendre ton bain ?

« Toi et Papa, vous vous aimez ?

« Eh bien… Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça.

Puis, sur un dernier éclat de rire, elle quitta la pièce. Severus s'assit, quelque peu déboussolé. Il adorait la fraîcheur et la spontanéité de sa jeune Assistante. Il était content qu'elle se laisse aller à son véritable caractère avec lui, plutôt qu'une soumission aveugle ou une servilité écoeurante, comme Malefoy ou la majorité des Serpentards. Finalement, Albus Dumbledore avait raison de lui imposer Hermione Granger, autant pour Amélie que pour ses indéniables compétences. Il entendait Amélie crier de joie dans la salle de bains. Cette enfant adorait l'eau. Chaque bain se finissait inévitablement en bataille d'eau. Et Hermione en ressortait trempée. Il sourit. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait maintenant deux femmes dans sa vie, et il était déterminé à le faire savoir à la jeune Gryffondor.

Ginny enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de sa baguette, murmura un sort et relâcha le tout. La mèche bouclée à l'anglaise retomba souplement sur son épaule. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite. Pansy, elle, se bagarrait avec sa robe, dont elle n'arrivait pas à remonter la fermeture. Hermione vint à son secours.

« Voilà, fit Ginny, en vaporisant un nuage de laque sur sa chevelure flamboyante. Qu'en pensez – vous ?

Ses cheveux raides étaient agrémentées de quelques mèches bouclées et quelques minuscules paillettes de strass étincelaient ça et là. Etant rousse, seul le vert lui allait bien, et elle avait alors opté pour une robe vert pastel avec des broderies en noir qui dessinaient des arabesques sur le tissu soyeux.

« Tu es très belle, Gin, apprécia Pansy. Et pour qui te fais – tu aussi belle ?

Ginny rougit.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire qu'on m'a lancé un défi.

« Et tu ne peux pas y résister, réalisa Hermione.

« Non. C'est Malefoy.

Hermione bondit, et Pansy écarquilla les yeux.

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait ? s'écria Hermione, presque hystérique.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai pris mes précautions. Il n'osera pas faire quoi que ce soit ce soir, j'ai posé mes conditions.

« Tu es inconsciente, déclara Pansy. Malefoy ne se laissera pas faire. Il te détruira.

« A condition qu'il soit en état de le faire, murmura Ginny d'une voix inquiétante.

« Ginny est une manipulatrice née, indiqua Hermione à Pansy.

« J'ai été élevée parmi des garçons, je ne suis pas si innocente que ça.

« Surtout si on pense aux jumeaux Weasley, acquiesça Pansy, rassurée.

« Et toi Pansy ? attaqua Ginny. Pour qui est cette belle robe rose pâle ?

Pansy parut gênée.

« Suis – je obligée de répondre ?

« Oui ! s'écrièrent les deux Gryffondors en chœur.

La Serpentard soupira.

« Ronald Weasley, avoua – t – elle en regardant Ginny.

Celle – ci en resta bouche bée.

« Il t'a invitée ? Mon empoté de frère a fait le premier pas ? J'arrive pas à y croire !

« Eh bien il l'a fait, et j'ai accepté. Point à la ligne.

« C'est drôle comme tu es devenue rose… assortie à ta robe, taquina Ginny. Je te préviens tout de suite, Ron est un danseur exécrable. Charlie n'a jamais réussi à lui apprendre quelques pas de danse. Surtout quand on sait qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour Hermione.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Ginny. Ron m'a toujours considérée comme une sœur et rien d'autre. Nous avons eu une discussion en Quatrième Année après le Bal de Noël, et nous avons mis les choses au clair. Il est incroyablement protecteur, autant avec moi qu'avec toi.

« Ça, je veux bien te croire. Enfin, je te souhaite de t'amuser avec Ron ce soir.

« Merci Ginny.

Finalement, Hermione qui espérait se faire oublier, finit par se faire interroger.

« Personne ne m'a invitée, sûrement parce que je suis l'Assistante du Professeur Rogue. Mais bref, Amélie a jugé bon de faire remarquer à ses parents remplaçants qu'ils devaient s'aimer. En gros, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père et sa mère ne s'embrassaient pas. Du coup, Severus m'a proposé de venir au Bal avec moi pour faire plaisir à la petite.

« Donc, tu y vas avec lui, résuma Pansy. C'est plutôt original. Le Directeur de Serpentard et son Assistante Gryffondor.

« Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Severus ? intervint Ginny.

« Comme nous sommes collègues, il a suggéré d'utiliser nos prénoms. Ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça, on essaie de ne pas perturber Amélie.

« Quelle bonne excuse, murmura moqueusement Pansy, approuvée par Ginny.

« Mais c'est vrai !

« Et bien sûr, cette adorable petite robe bleu nuit…

« Je n'ai pas le droit de porter des jolies robes maintenant ?

« Si, si, acquiescèrent joyeusement les deux jeunes filles.

« Et au fait, où est Amélie ? demanda Ginny.

« Avec son « père ». Elle a tenu à y aller avec lui. Nous y allons ?

Toutes les trois sortirent de la chambre d'Hermione et se retrouvèrent face à Drago, dans la Salle commune des Préfets. Celui-ci se leva du canapé où il était assis, et sa robe de sorcier vert foncé retomba sans un pli. Ginny soupira.

« Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce fichu pari ?

« Tu regrettes ta décision Weasley ? se moqua Malefoy.

« Dans tes rêves. Je suis plutôt ravie de t'avoir à mes pieds toute la soirée. Je vous laisse les filles !

« On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ! lança Pansy.

Le couple sortit.

« Je ne serai pas à tes pieds, grinça Malefoy.

« C'était ce qui était convenu. On va commencer par se mêler aux Gryffondors…

« Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

« Je ne tiens pas à être en infériorité parmi de vils Serpentards.

« Ce sera pourtant mon cas parmi de stupides Gryffondors.

« Toi, tu es un garçon. Tu t'adapteras.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'avança vers ses amis comme ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle. Il la suivit du regard. Elle était ravissante dans sa jolie robe vert eau qui s'harmonisait à merveille avec sa chevelure cuivrée. Il réprima une grimace quand il vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers Potter et son crétin de frère. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et se décida à rejoindre sa Valentine d'un soir.

« Bon, j'y vais, déclara Pansy. Ron m'attend dans la Grande Salle.

« Il aurait pu te proposer de venir te chercher.

« C'est moi qui ait insisté. Je voulais éviter tout formalisme.

« Si tu veux. Moi, je dois récupérer Amélie chez Severus. Ensuite, direction la Grande Salle.

« A tout à l'heure, alors, Hermione.

« A tout à l'heure.

Quand Hermione arriva aux cachots, la porte était déjà ouverte, Amélie l'attendant impatiemment. Celle-ci s'émerveilla dès qu'elle vit sa mère.

« Oh, comme tu es belle !

« Merci mon cœur. Toi aussi, tu es très jolie.

« C'est Papa qui m'a offert la robe ! s'exclama l'enfant en tournant sur elle-même.

C'était une robe toute blanche avec des volants et des petits nœuds roses. Severus avait tressé ses cheveux blonds et attachés avec des rubans de la même nuance de rose. Hermione eut un sourire attendri en imaginant Severus en train de s'occuper d'une petite fille surexcitée.

« Où est ton père ?

« Il s'habille. Papa ! cria soudain Amélie. Maman est là !

« Laisse, il ne va pas tarder…

« Il m'a dit de l'appeler quand tu seras là.

A ce moment, Severus s'encadra sur le seuil de la chambre. La Gryffondor se retourna et se figea. L'homme avait revêtu une robe de sorcier vert sombre, si foncé qu'il en était presque noir, en velours. Hermione se surprit à l'imaginer avec sa véritable apparence, et s'empourpra au souvenir de la séduction qui émanait de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait inspecté Hermione de la tête aux pieds et l'avait trouvée magnifique avec sa robe bleu nuit.

« Vous êtes très belle.

« Merci… Vous aussi.

Amélie les regardait tous les deux, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait de nouveaux parents qui l'adoraient et qui formaient un très beau couple. Elle prit sa nouvelle mère par la main.

« On y va ?

« Oui, on y va, répondit Severus en lui souriant.

Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, hocha la tête et sortirent de la pièce, Amélie entre eux deux, leur tenant la main.

Les conversations allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle. Ron avait failli s'étouffer de colère quand il vit le cavalier de sa sœur. Mais l'arrivé de Pansy avait détourné son attention. Cependant, l'ambiance restait tendue au sein du cercle de Gryffondor. Ginny soupira.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire une trêve pour ce soir ?

Harry la regarda.

« Gin, tu oublies qu'il s'agit du membre le plus influent de Serpentard.

« Jaloux, Potter ?

« La ferme, Malefoy, lança Ginny.

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

« Si tu traites ton Valentin comme ça, en effet…

« Ce n'est pas mon Valentin. C'est plutôt le résultat d'un défi.

« N'empêche que Ron…

Ginny jeta un regard à son frère qui discutait avec Pansy.

« De toute évidence, il est subjugué par Pansy. Il ne fera pas attention à moi.

« Si tu le dis, répondit Harry dubitatif.

« Harry ! cria une petite voix aiguë.

Une masse se jeta dans les jambes de Harry. Celui – ci baissa les yeux et vit Amélie. Il la souleva dans ses bras.

« Tu es bien jolie !

« Merci. Je suis ta Valentine !

« Euh…

Un rire s'éleva.

« On dirait qu'Amélie s'est entichée de toi Harry.

« Bonsoir Hermione ! Tu es ravissante !

« Merci Harry. J'avais expliqué justement à la petite le concept de cette fête. Et apparemment, elle a le béguin pour toi.

« Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas de cavalière.

Dumbledore demanda le silence quand il vit que tout le monde était présent.

« Bienvenue ce soir pour fêter la Saint – Valentin ! Ce soir, l'Amour sera l'invité d'honneur, et Cupidon errera parmi nous, touchant de ses flèches enchantées les cours solitaires. Et la Déesse Aphrodite ne sera que folle de joie de renforcer l'Amour existant entre deux personnes.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, le Directeur braqua son regard malicieux sur Hermione et Severus, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer, hormis les deux intéressés. Hermione s'empourpra et baissa les yeux. Severus marmonna un juron.

« Ce vieillard sénile mériterait une bonne leçon !

« A qui le dites – vous ?

Mais le Directeur continuait.

« Et je demanderai à nos deux Préfets – en – Chef d'ouvrir le Bal avec leurs cavaliers !

« Pourquoi est – ce que j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir ? demanda Severus.

« De toute façon, nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix…

Malefoy présentait déjà son bras à Ginny, qui réprima une grimace et finit par l'accompagner sur la piste de danse aménagée. Severus en fit de même avec Hermione qui lui sourit doucement. Le Directeur agita sa baguette, et une valse débuta. Les deux hommes guidèrent leurs cavalières. En se croisant, Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris. Apparemment, Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue étaient d'excellents danseurs.

« Vous dansez très bien, murmura Hermione.

« Je n'ai peut – être pas eu un père parfait, mais l'éducation que j'ai reçue l'était. L'héritier de la famille Rogue se devait d'être le meilleur dans tous les domaines, y compris la danse.

« Je vois.

Drago lisait la surprise dans le regard de sa cavalière.

« Etonnée, Weasley ?

« Un peu, je dois l'avouer Malefoy. Tu danses bien, pour un vil Serpentard.

« Arrête un peu de me considérer comme un vil Serpentard, Virginia.

« A condition que tu cesses de me traiter comme une méprisable Gryffondor, Drago.

« Très bien, faisons une trêve pour ce soir.

« Marché conclu.

Peu à peu, la piste se remplit de couples, et Harry dansa même avec Amélie, la faisant rire aux éclats. La petite dansa aussi avec son père, le Père Noël, et même Drago consentit à lui accorder une danse, mais uniquement parce que Ginny lui adressa un regard d'avertissement, malgré leur trêve. Hermione et Ginny furent très sollicitées, et la Préfète accorda même une danse au Professeur Dumbledore, alors que Pansy dansa presque exclusivement avec Ron, sauf quand celui-ci invita sa sœur et Hermione. Harry s'aperçut de sa solitude.

« Pansy, tu sembles bien seule ce soir.

« Tu connais beaucoup de garçons qui oseraient m'inviter ?

« Ron l'a bien fait.

« Et je me demande bien pourquoi. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, et je suis une Serpentard pour compliquer les choses.

« Tu te trompes. Je vois autre chose, et Ron aussi.

« Et quoi donc ?

« Une jeune fille intelligente, très jolie, et très sensible. Tu es différente de l'image que tu donnes depuis la Première Année.

« J'essayais d'être fidèle à l'image de Serpentard… Et à ce que mon père voulait. Je l'aime beaucoup et je voulais correspondre à son idéal.

« Et en faisant ça, tu as étouffé ta véritable personnalité. Le Choixpeau ne t'aurait pas envoyé à Serpentard sinon.

Pansy eut un petit sourire.

« Je n'étais pas censée être à Serpentard. Il a failli m'envoyer à Serdaigle. Mais il s'est ravisé au dernier moment. Depuis la Répartition, et conformément au vœu de mon père, j'ai tenté par tous les moyens de me rapprocher de Drago. Nos pères ont alors parlé de fiançailles. Je me rappelle de l'époque où je le collais en hurlant Draky-chou d'une voix aiguë.

« Mon Dieu, comme tu nous as cassé les oreilles, reconnut Harry.

« C'était un stratagème pour le faire fuir, même s'il a été franchement blessant depuis la rentrée.

« Le faire fuir ?

« Je ne voulais pas être la future Mme Malefoy, ne surtout pas ressembler à Narcissa Malefoy qui a gâché sa vie en épousant Lucius Malefoy. Drago ressemble trop à son père, et je plains sincèrement la future femme. Sauf si elle arrive à le changer, notamment en ce qui concerne Voldemort.

« Tu as bien raison. Mais je trouve que nous donnons trop d'importance à Malefoy, ce soir. Tu m'accordes cette danse ? invita soudainement Harry.

« Volontiers, rit la jeune fille.

L'invitation d'Harry fut le signe que Pansy était officiellement acceptée dans le cercle des Gryffondors et depuis, nombre de Gryffondors et Serdaigles l'invitèrent. Ron se sentit rapidement délaissé. Ginny vint le taquiner à ce sujet.

« Tu vas finir par la perdre.

« De quoi tu parles ?

« De Pansy. Elle a un franc succès ce soir…

« Ginny, occupe – toi de ton Serpentard… Encore que je me demande ce que tu lui trouves…

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un défi.

A ce moment, les lumières baissèrent et la musique rythmée fit place à un slow. Drago vint la chercher et l'entraîna sur la piste où il lui enserra la taille. Ron se retint pour aller tirer Ginny de son étreinte, mais son regard se posa sur Pansy, qui se faisait inviter par Dean. Il s'interposa.

« Tu permets, Dean ? C'est ma cavalière.

« Pas de souci, Ron, recula Dean, ne voulant surtout pas provoquer la jalousie légendaire des Weasley.

Ron se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Tu danses ?

« Oui.

Il l'enlaça tandis qu'elle mit ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu as beaucoup dansé ce soir.

« C'est grâce à Harry. Il a montré qu'il m'acceptait. Et si le grand Harry Potter m'accepte, c'est que je suis digne de confiance.

« Je suis désolé.

« De quoi ?

« De t'avoir négligée.

« Tu dansais avec ta sœur et Hermione. Je n'allais quand même pas…

« Hermione est avec Rogue, et Ginny avec ce serpent visqueux de Malefoy.

« Ron, je n'étais pas seule. Harry…

« Je suis ton cavalier ce soir. C'est à moi de veiller à ton bien – être.

« Mais…

« Chut Pansy.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle cala sa tête sur son épaule et sourit. Elle était bien avec Ron. Il ne la brusquait pas, et la laissait aller à son rythme.

Ron sentait qu'il développait de tendres sentiments pour la jeune fille, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Et Pansy n'était pas encore prête, il le sentait et la respectait.

Le Bal s'acheva sur quelques derniers slows, et les adolescents commencèrent à quitter la Salle, les plus jeunes étant fatigués. Les Professeurs et les Préfets s'attardèrent, le temps de vérifier que tout le monde regagnait sa Salle Commune et ranger un peu la Grande Salle, pour alléger le travail des Elfes de Maison. Amélie s'était endormie dans les bras de Harry, et celui-ci la confia à Severus. Il alla la coucher, Hermione le rejoindrait dès qu'elle aurait terminé sa ronde dans Poudlard avec Malefoy.

Ron raccompagna Pansy à sa Salle Commune.

« Bonne nuit Pansy.

« Bonne nuit Ron, et encore merci pour cette soirée.

« Y'a pas de quoi. J'ai beaucoup apprécié moi aussi.

« Et moi, plus que tu ne le penses.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Et sur un dernier bonsoir, elle disparut dans sa Salle. Un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, le jeune homme regagna la Tour des Gryffondors. Il croisa Harry dans le Hall, alors que celui-ci venait de confier la petite à Severus. Ils remontèrent ensemble.

« Bonne soirée ? demanda Harry.

« Oui. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir invité Pansy.

« Elle est adorable. Ne la fais pas souffrir.

« J'en serai incapable, tout comme je ne pourrai pas faire du mal à Ginny ou Hermione.

« Oui, mais Pansy n'est ni ta sœur, ni ta meilleure amie.

« Je sais Harry. Je sais.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ron avait beaucoup changé. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon indécis, incapable de remarquer que sa meilleure amie était une fille. Ron avait admis qu'il avait eu un faible pour Hermione, mais ce n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse, amour qui s'était transformé en profonde amitié, proche de l'amour fraternel. Harry lui – même adorait Ginny et Hermione, mais contrairement à Ron, il n'avait pas encore trouvé une fille qui lui donnerait l'envie de décrocher la lune pour elle. Il repensa à Amélie et eut un sourire attendri. Elle s'était spontanément déclaré sa Valentine, et il n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser, autant parce que cela ne le dérangeait pas, que parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas affronter Rogue. Si le Professeur se décidait à l'adopter, il plaignait sincèrement les soupirants qu'Amélie pourrait avoir à l'avenir. Sauf si Hermione était là pour arrondir les angles. Amélie était très attachée à sa mère de substitution, et il était hors de question que Rogue les sépare, même s'il l'adoptait. Mais tout ceci n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

Drago Malefoy avait ramené Ginny à sa Tour.

« Je suis surprise, commença Ginny. Tu as été presque poli ce soir.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me comporter de manière civilisée. Et puis, nous avions conclu un marché.

« C'est vrai. Dois – je comprendre que tout redeviendra normal demain ?

« Tout dépend du sens que tu donnes à « normal », Virginia.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

« C'est à toi de trouver la réponse à ta question. Bonne nuit.

« En tout cas, merci. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Un vrai sourire, pas ce sourire moqueur qu'il arborait sans cesse à l'encontre des Gryffondors en général et Harry en particulier. Ginny était fascinée par la personnalité complexe du jeune homme. Il ne cessait de la surprendre, et elle réalisa qu'elle le connaissait mal, si tant est qu'elle le connaissait.

« Tu es quelqu'un de mystérieux, Drago Malefoy.

« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour tout connaître, Virginia Weasley.

Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres d'un léger baiser, aussi aérien qu'une plume, si léger que Ginny se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

« Fais de beaux rêves, lança – t – il en s'éloignant.

Il croisa Ron et Harry, les ignora royalement et se dépêcha pour aller retrouver Granger pour sa ronde. Il avait hâte de se retrouver dans l'intimité de sa chambre pour réfléchir aux événements de la journée.

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer, elle avait juste échangé ses escarpins contre des ballerines plus confortables et s'était enveloppée dans une cape en velours noir pour éviter de prendre froid dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle attendait Drago devant le grand escalier.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Malefoy.

« Je raccompagnai Weasley. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'être galant pour une fois !

« Tu ignores ce que signifie le mot galanterie.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Granger.

« Allons-y. J'ai hâte d'en finir.

« Moi aussi. Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose.

« C'est vrai. Faisons donc la paix pour ce soir. Comme tu l'as fait avec Ginny.

« Si tu le souhaites. La journée a été longue.

« La mienne est loin d'être terminée. Je dois voir le Professeur Rogue après ça.

« Dis-moi Granger, est – ce que tu prends le temps de te reposer parfois ?

« Me reposer ? Que veut dire ce mot barbare ? plaisanta – t – elle. Tu sais Malefoy, entre Amélie, mes rôles de Préfète – en – Chef et d'Assistante, les cours et les devoirs, crois – moi, je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer.

« Tu es inhumaine de t'imposer tout ça.

« Mais c'est mon choix. Le Professeur Rogue est très exigeant, c'est plutôt stimulant.

« Et je réalise que j'ai de la chance de ne pas être son Assistant. Etre avec lui en dehors des cours me rendrait fou, même si je l'admire pour ses connaissances.

« Nous avons tout de même un point commun en fin de compte : notre admiration pour le Professeur Rogue.

« Toi, une Gryffondor, tu admires le Directeur de Serpentard ?

« Severus Rogue n'es pas seulement le Directeur de Serpentard. C'est aussi un homme extrêmement intelligent, complexe et fascinant. Même s'il est horriblement têtu.

« Ça je te l'accorde volontiers.

Ils terminèrent leur ronde en silence. Ils avaient interrompu un couple dans la Tour d'Astronomie, et surpris un autre dans une salle de classe inutilisée. Après quelques points enlevés, et la promesse de ne jamais recommencer, les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir. Les deux Préfets se séparèrent sur un bonsoir neutre.

Hermione regagna les cachots. La pièce était brillamment éclairée, et un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, baignant le bureau dans une agréable chaleur. Elle détacha sa cape et s'approcha de la table, où Severus relisait sa copie sur la Potion Tue – Loup.

« Vous êtes un bourreau de travail. Il est bientôt une heure du matin.

« Je terminais de noter votre copie.

Il lui tendit le parchemin.

« Un O ? s'exclama Hermione.

« Vous maîtrisez le sujet à la perfection. Tout comme les autres potions au programme. A croire que vous les avez déjà étudiées.

« Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort, révéla la jeune fille. Le Polynectar en Deuxième Année, et le Véritasérum et la Tue – Loup l'année dernière.

Severus bondit.

« Vous avez étudié le Polynectar en Deuxième Année ?

« Etudié et confectionné. Que voulez – vous ? Il fallait bien découvrir l'identité de l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Severus était sidéré. Comment une gamine de 12 ans avait – elle réussi à…

« Vous mériteriez… Mais attendez, c'est vous qui m'avez volé les ingrédients de ma réserve il y a cinq ans !

« Vous avez une bonne mémoire ! C'était moi.

« Hermione…

« Ne vous fâchez pas. C'était pour la bonne cause. Amélie est couchée ?

Severus abandonna la bataille. Les faits remontaient à cinq ans, ça ne servirait à rien de lui faire la morale maintenant.

« Elle dort paisiblement. Vous pouvez regagner votre chambre.

« Très bien. Bonne nuit alors, Severus.

Il ne répondit pas. Il regardait la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas changée. Il la trouvait tout simplement ravissante.

« Vous êtes très belle.

« Merci.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélerer. Elle avait adoré cette soirée passée en sa compagnie. Ils avaient dansé une valse et un slow ensemble, mais c'était tout. Il l'avait serrée contre lui, pendant le slow, et elle avait eu la folle envie de l'embrasser. Et là, à présent, il lui caressait la joue, doucement, tendrement, plongeant son regard sombre dans ses yeux noisette. Elle se rappela qu'il avait des yeux bleu nuit au naturel. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Severus laissa retomber sa main, et il eut un regard interrogateur quand elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Finite Incantatem, murmura – t – elle.

Il comprit, et la laissa examiner son vrai visage. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Vous êtes tellement différent ainsi. Vous avez l'air plus humain, plus accessible que l'image que vous donnez du Professeur Severus Rogue, l'implacable Maître des Potions.

« Vous savez bien qu'il s'agit d'un masque. Même ma personnalité est fabriquée de toutes pièces.

« Quelle est votre vraie personnalité alors ? Quelqu'un a – t – il déjà eu le privilège de connaître le vrai Severus Rogue ?

« Uniquement ma mère dans de rares moments. Et vous aussi Hermione ?

« Moi ?

« Comme ce soir, en ce moment…

Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser impatient, mais passionné. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à la porte où elle s'adossa, prisonnière de ses bras. Elle l'enlaça, et se souleva sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux répondre à sa bouche exigeante. Sa langue douce et chaude taquinait la sienne. Soudain, il la souleva et elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Hermione sentit alors clairement son désir pour elle, et reprit brutalement ses esprits. Elle s'arracha à son baiser, essouflée.

« Attendez… Je ne peux pas… Vous…

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'étaient assombris par le désir, à tel point qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. En voyant l'air décomposé d'Hermione, il se calma. Il la reposa lentement à terre.

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter.

« Nous nous sommes tous les deux laissés emporter. Ecoutez…

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire Hermione. Tu te considèrent comme mon étudiante, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Tu es majeure, et tu es aussi mon Assistante, ce qui fait que tu es ma collègue. Or rien n'interdit les relations entre collègues.

« Il n'en reste pas moins que je suis encore votre élève et Préfète – en – Chef…

« En cas de cumul de poste, c'est le poste le plus élevé qui prédomine. Maintenant, si tu as des réticences du fait de notre différence d'âge, tu peux me le dire, je comprendrai parfaitement.

« Notre différence d'âge n'a aucune importance ! Ecoutez Severus…

« Tu peux me tutoyer, vu ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Elle baissa le regard, gênée. Il se reprocha sa maladresse.

« Je suis désolé. Tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je te raccompagne à ta chambre.

« Non, ça ira, Severus. Je ne risque rien. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs.

« Comme tu voudras. Bonne nuit, et fais de beaux rêves.

« Bonne nuit.

Elle sortit sans le regarder. De beaux rêves ? Elle imaginait d'ici la nature de ses rêves si elle continuait de penser à ce baiser torride !

Voilà ! Le chap 13 s'intitule Seule et il est en cours d'écriture ! Et pour vous donner un avant-goût, voici un extrait !

« Un hibou inconnu se posa devant Hermione. Elle haussa un sourcil étonné, mais détacha néanmoins la lettre. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre moldue et non d'un parchemin. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, parcourut les premières lignes… et pâlit brutalement. »

Ça vous a plu ?

Gros bisous à tous !


	13. Seule

Coucou tout le monde ! Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi et de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Il fait 21 paages Word, vous allez être contents !

J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes d'ordi et de connexion Internet, et maintenant j'ai un nouvel ordi ! Merci Papa !

Et en plus, je fais les RAR ! Vive le 14 juillet qui me permet de faire tout ça ! Le chap 14 n'est pas encore terminé, mais je pense que vous attendrez moins longtemps pour l'avoir ! N'empèche que ma dernière update date du 17 avril… Honte à moi !

Place à la lecture ! Oh, j'ai failli oublier : les personnages et les lieux sont à Miss Rowling, y'a que l'histoire et Amélie qui sont à moi… Je ne gagne pas d'argent à faire ça, juste les reviews… C'est pas si mal non ?

**Chapitre 13 : Seule**

Le lendemain, dimanche matin, il n'y eut pas grand monde au petit-déjeuner. La première levée était Ginny vers 10h. Elle se leva et sortit de son dortoir pour ne pas réveiller ses amies. Elle enfila juste une robe de chambre et descendit dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle s'installa devant la cheminée où brûlait un bon feu. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle et ses pensées vagabondèrent. Elle repensa au bal et plus particulièrement à son Valentin d'un soir, Drago Malefoy. Il n'avait pas été vraiment agréable, mais pas franchement méchant non plus. Non, juste une politesse froide envers les Gryffondors. Par contre, le baiser qu'il lui avait donné… si on pouvait appeler baiser cet effleurement… Ginny se leva et sortit de la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle avait besoin de parler et savait qu'Hermione était déjà réveillée. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, et arriva devant le tableau qui protégeait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Préfets. Hermione lui avait donné le mot de passe.

« Victoire.

La jeune mariée du tableau sourit et laissa passer la Gryffondor. Une personne était présente, la dernière personne que Ginny souhaitait voir. Drago leva les yeux de son livre, et un éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux bleus. Il sourit.

« Bonjour Virginia.

« Bonjour. Hermione est là ?

« Je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Je suppose qu'elle est encore dans sa chambre.

« Tu supposes ?

« Eh bien, elle s'est peut-être levée avant moi et a quitté nos quartiers.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ?

« Depuis environ une heure et demie.

« Tu es bien matinal… Bon, je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle…

« Reste ici partager le mien… si tu le souhaites.

Elle hésita. Le jeune homme était encore en pyjama, et lisait un livre devant un copieux plateau repas, avec tout un assortiment de céréales, tartines, charcuterie, œufs, lait et jus d'orange. Elle finit par se décider et s'assit en face de lui.

« Merci de ton invitation.

Elle se servit une assiette d'œufs et de bacon, ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Drago la regardait faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était particulièrement belle ce matin, pas encore habillée, ses longs cheveux cascadant le long de son dos et sans une trace de maquillage.

« Pourquoi me dévisages-tu ainsi, Drago ?

« Je repensais à notre soirée de la veille. J'ai… J'ai passé un bon moment.

Ginny parut surprise, mais finit par sourire.

« C'est surprenant que tu dises cela.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que tu as passé la soirée entouré de Gryffondors.

« Je ne parlais pas de tes amis, mais plutôt de ma cavalière.

Elle rougit, et s'absorba dans la contemplation de son assiette. Il rit devant sa gêne manifeste.

« Ne sois pas si embarrassée. C'est la vérité.

« Alors si tu es d'accord, Drago… Nous pourrions prolonger la trêve d'hier soir ?

« Pourquoi pas Virginia ? Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de sympathiser avec Potter et ses amis…

« Je ne te demande rien de tel.

« Alors marché conclu, déclara-t-il en tendant sa main.

« Marché conclu, sourit Ginny en acceptant la main.

Drago aurait préféré sceller le pacte d'une autre manière – comme embrasser la jeune fille – mais il se tut. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il ressentait envers la Gryffondor, et il se doutait que Virginia fut aussi confuse que lui, et surtout, il ne voulait pas compliquer les choses entre eux.

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit et elle apparut. Ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés et elle bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle fut étonnée en voyant Ginny.

« Salut Ginny… Bonjour Malefoy.

« Bonjour Granger. Tu as une mine épouvantable.

« Merci, grogna-t-elle. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Drago hocha la tête.

« Les Elfes m'ont apporté de quoi nourrir la Maison Serpentard toute entière. Sers-toi.

Hermione s'effondra sur une chaise à côté de Ginny.

« Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ? s'enquit celle-ci.

« Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Un sentiment de malaise…

Elle n'ajouta pas que le baiser de Severus la veille n'y était pas étranger.

« Et toi Ginny, que fais-tu ici ?

« Je voulais te parler. Et puis, personne n'est réveillé à la Tour. Et comme je suis prête à parier que la Grande Salle est vide, je suis venue ici. Je pensais que tu étais réveillée mais je suis tombée sur Drago. Il m'a invitée à me joindre à lui, et nous avons discuté.

Hermione leva un sourcil en regardant tour à tour son homologue et sa meilleure amie, puis haussa les épaules.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

« Oh, de tout et de rien. Juste discuter entre filles.

« C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus vraiment pensé à moi. Je me demande si Severus consentirait à garder Amélie pour la journée.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y voie un inconvénient. Nous sommes dimanche. Il peut bien se passer de toi, déclara Ginny.

« Sans doute. Je vais aller lui demander tout de suite.

Elle termina son bol de céréales et se leva.

« Merci du petit-déj' Malefoy !

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et peu après, ils entendirent l'eau de la douche couler. Ginny soupira.

« Je me demande quand les filles de mon dortoir vont se décider à se réveiller. J'aimerai bien prendre une douche moi aussi.

« Si tu veux, tu peux utiliser la salle de bains des Préfets, proposa Drago en souriant légèrement.

L'allusion était explicite, songea Ginny. Il évoquait la fois où elle se baignait dans la fameuse salle de bains et où il l'avait surprise. S'était ensuivi un épisode que Ginny avait rangé dans la catégorie « souvenirs troublants ».

« Je ne te dérangerai pas, promit Drago, amusé.

Elle prit une teinte rouge vif.

« Je ne pensais pas à ça ! protesta vivement Ginny.

« Virginia, tu es transparente comme du cristal. Tu pensais à notre…

« Drago, un mot de plus et je romps notre trêve.

« Pourquoi tant de violence dans ta réaction ? Aurai-je touché un point sensible ?

La Gryffondor le fusilla du regard. Il se moquait d'elle ! Après un moment où elle hésita entre le gifler et s'enfuir dans sa Tour, elle se calma et se décida à le provoquer.

« Un point sensible, Drago ? Tu me connais mal. Quant à notre baiser de la salle de bains, ce ne fut qu'un incident.

« Si tu le prends ainsi, ne te prive pas d'utiliser la salle de bains.

« Puisque tu es si généreux, j'accepte ton offre. Et je vais chercher mes affaires.

Ginny remonta dans sa tour et prit des sous-vêtements et quelques habits dans son armoire. Elle retourna dans la Salle commune des Préfets. Drago avait rangé la table pendant son absence.

« Je ne serai pas longue.

« Prends ton temps. J'ai ma propre salle de bains avec douche, tout comme Granger.

« Merci alors.

« Vas-y, je te promets que je ne te dérangerai pas.

« Mais qui te dit que moi, je ne veux pas être dérangée ?

Et sur cette réplique provocante, elle entra dans la pièce, laissant Drago interloqué et franchement troublé. Il se mit à rire quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas entendu la serrure enclenchée. Elle le provoquait délibérément ! Le souvenir de Ginny lui revint en mémoire, et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Comme il avait envie de l'embrasser encore une fois, de la serrer contre lui, et de parcourir sa peau douce de ses mains fébriles ! Mais il lui avait promis de ne pas la déranger, et il tiendrait cette promesse ! Et en attendant, une douche froide s'imposait !

Hermione se rendit dans les appartements de Severus Rogue une fois qu'elle eût repris tous ses esprits. Son sommeil avait été agité, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant au moins trois heures du matin. Le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec son Professeur la hantait, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Comme elle aurait aimé parler avec sa mère ! Ses parents lui manquaient affreusement, et depuis qu'ils se cachaient en Amérique, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles. Elle espérait qu'il ne leur arrive rien. D'ailleurs, que pourrait-il leur arriver ? Ils vivaient parmi des moldus, et Voldemort n'avait pas étendu son influence sur les USA. Du moins, pas encore. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient en sécurité, et elle ne pouvait pas les joindre.

Amélie dormait encore quand elle arriva, mais Severus était déjà levé, et préparait ses cours et ses prochaines interrogations. Et il avait retiré son Sortilège, ce qui la troubla.

« Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormi ?

« Oui, si on veut…

« Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je me demandais si vous pouviez vous occuper d'Amélie aujourd'hui ?

« Tu es occupée ?

« Non, j'ai besoin de repos.

« Oh, je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge d'elle. Profite de ton dimanche.

« Merci.

Severus se leva soudain et s'approcha vivement d'elle. Il lui prit le menton entre ses mains et souleva son visage vers son regard inquiet.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle se força à sourire.

« Oui Severus. Ça va.

« Tu m'en parlerais si ça n'allait pas ?

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez ? Il s'agit de ma vie privée.

Elle semblait agacée, et Severus se tendit. Mais il la lâcha.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai tendance à me montrer surprotecteur. Surtout quand j'aime quelqu'un.

Hermione le dévisagea, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Vous m'aimez ?

« Aussi incroyable que cela peut paraître, oui. Tout comme j'aime Amélie.

« Tant mieux si vous appréciez Amélie, comme elle vous adore.

« Je ne l'apprécie pas seulement. Je l'aime.

Hermione se troubla. Severus considérait Amélie comme sa fille, c'était devenu une évidence. Mais où était sa place à elle dans tout ça ? S'il lui prenait l'idée d'adopter la petite, où se situerait-elle ? Elle doutait qu'il accepte constamment de la voir tourner autour de l'enfant, même si Amélie la considérait comme sa mère. Plongée dans une profonde réflexion, elle prit congé en murmurant.

« Je dois y aller.

Severus la laissa faire, la devinant bouleversée.

Hermione passa la journée du dimanche dans sa chambre à lire et à réfléchir. Ginny vint la voir un moment, mais la Préfète ne répondait que par monosyllabes et finalement, Ginny préféra se retirer, laissant son amie à ses réflexions. En sortant de la chambre d'Hermione, elle se retrouva face à Drago qui étudiait à son bureau.

« Elle n'est pas très bavarde, constata-t-il.

« Oui. Depuis quand est-elle comme ça ?

« Depuis qu'elle est rentrée de chez Rogue. Je ne sais pas ce que cette moldue et Rogue lui ont fait mais…

Ginny s'assit en face de lui.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec les moldus ? Ils n'utilisent pas la magie, mais ça ne les a pas empêchés d'inventer des choses merveilleuses pour compenser ce manque !

« Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ?

« Mais enfin, c'est évident ! La magie ne s'est pas développée en eux, et depuis plusieurs siècles, leur vie s'est améliorée. Si tu veux des explications, tu peux demander à Hermione : les voitures ont remplacé les balais, l'électricité est une source d'énergie inépuisable.

« Tu parles comme une moldue, remarqua Drago. C'est l'influence de ton père ou de Granger ?

Ginny se leva et lui fit face, furieuse.

« Tu es à nouveau odieux ! Est-il impossible pour toi de te montrer civilisé, ou au moins de montrer poli avec tes interlocuteurs ?

Drago esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Uniquement quand la personne m'intéresse. Et tu m'intéresses Virginia. Il est tellement facile de te faire monter sur tes grands chevaux !

« Tu es incapable d'être sérieux. Il est inutile d'essayer d'être ton amie.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit.

« Tu te trompes, murmura-t-il. J'étais tout à fait sérieux.

Le lundi matin, tout le monde mit de côté la Saint-Valentin pour se concentrer sur les cours. Hermione ne fit pas exception à la règle. Elle arriva souriante dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté de ses amis.

« Bonjour tout le monde !

« Bonjour Hermione !

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? demanda Ginny.

« Bien merci. Excuse-moi pour hier, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette.

« Je ne t'en veux pas.

Ils déjeunèrent joyeusement. Pansy s'arrêta à leur table quand elle arriva. Ron l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Pansy ! Tu vas bien ?

« Bien, merci Ron. Et vous tous ?

« A merveille, répondit Harry. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?

Pansy hésita, visiblement surprise.

« Je…

« Allez viens, Dumbledore sera ravi de vois Gryffondor et Serpentard à la même table, argumenta ron.

« Dans ce cas, je veux bien.

Ron se poussa un peu et Pansy s'assit à ses côtés, sur le banc. Immédiatement, le regard des profs se posa sur la table rouge et or, et les autres Serpentards fixèrent haineusement leur collègue.

« Ils vont me traiter comme une pestiférée maintenant…

« Ecoute, reste avec nous pendant la journée, tu y seras en sécurité, déclara Ginny.

« Oui, mais le soir dans le dortoir ? Milicent va être insupportable.

« J'en parlerai au Professeur Rogue, si tu veux, proposa Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas convaincue que ça changera grand-chose, soupira la Serpentard.

« Tout s'arrangera, j'en suis certain, affirma Harry.

« Je dois me sentir rassurée, là ?

Ils rirent, puis le courrier arriva. Hedwige arriva avec la Gazette du Sorcier, aussitôt Harry et Ron se plongèrent dedans, mais toujours pas de nouvelles de Voldemort. Celui-ci semblait avoir totalement arrêté ses activités, mais Harry avait ressenti des petits picotements dans sa cicatrice ces derniers temps. Ses leçons d'Occlumancie lui avaient totalement fermé l'esprit aux incursions de Voldemort, sa cicatrice n'était plus un signal d'alarme efficace.

Un hibou inconnu se posa devant Hermione. Elle haussa un sourcil étonné, mais détacha néanmoins la lettre. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre moldue et non d'un parchemin. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, parcourut les premières lignes… et pâlit brutalement.

« Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle.

Pansy vit son visage décomposé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Mais elle se leva précipitamment et courut hors de la Grande Salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Seamus.

Ginny se leva.

« Hermione ! appela-t-elle en courant pour tenter de la rattraper.

Severus avait suivi toute la scène. Hermione était bouleversée. Ce hibou en était la cause. Il se retint de se lever pour aller la voir lui-même si Weasley était avec elle. De toute façon, son premier cours était avec elle, il l'interrogerait.

Ginny frappait désespérément du poing contre la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

« Hermione ! Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Aucune réponse, si ce n'est les sanglots de la jeune fille. La porte était verrouillée, et sans mot de passe, Ginny ne pouvait espérer entrer.

« Que se passe-t-il, Virginia ?

Elle se retourna. Drago venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et la regardait, intrigué.

« C'est Hermione. Elle a reçu une lettre et depuis elle refuse de me parler. C'est sûrement une nouvelle…

« Sa porte est verrouillée ?

« Elle ne me répond pas, elle pleure…

Drago fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait ébranler Hermione Granger à ce point ?

« Le problème, c'est que je ne connais pas son mot de passe.

Ginny soupira et recommença à appeler.

« Hermione ! Ouvre-moi !

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Ecoute, Virginia, tu ne pourras pas la forcer à te répondre. Allons en cours. Elle te parlera quand elle en aura envie.

« Mais…

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Mais elle sait aussi qu'elle peut compter ton soutien et ses amis. Laisse-lui le temps de venir vers toi. Va en cours maintenant.

Ginny hésita, mais Drago avait raison. Elle hocha la tête et quitta lentement la pièce. Drago s'approcha de la porte fermée.

« Granger, je t'ai gagné un peu de temps, mais ne fais pas trop attendre tes amis. Ils vont venir te harceler sinon.

Puis lui aussi alla en cours.

Un quart d'heure après, Hermione émergea de sa chambre, les yeux rougis, le visage défait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir ignoré Ginny ainsi, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter ses questions et surtout sa compassion. Elle était reconnaissante à Drago de lui avoir arrangé un répit. Pendant que Ginny l'appelait, elle avait jeté quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage. Elle l'empoigna et se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme vit tout de suite que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui servit une tasse de thé sans lui demander son avis et fit apparaître une assiette de macarons à côté de sa tasse.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

« Je dois me rendre de toute urgence à Londres, M. le Directeur. Mes parents ont été tués.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« Je les croyais en Amérique.

Hermione lui tendit la lettre, luttant contre un nouvel accès de larmes. Dumbledore déplia la lettre.

« Hermione,

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris, et surtout comment j'ai fait parvenir cette lettre jusqu'à ton école de dégénérés. Tes parents sont morts. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés sans vie dans leur chambre d'hôtel à New York, et l'ambassade anglaise les a fait rapatrier à Londres pour leur inhumation. Dans mon immense bonté, j'ai accepté de m'occuper de tout ça, mais le notaire de tes parents doit absolument te voir pour les formalités testamentaires. Alors débrouille-toi pour revenir à Londres le plus vite possible. Sache que j'adorais ton père, mon frère cadet, et tes inepties sur la magie l'ont éloigné de moi. Tes parents seront enterrés mercredi à 10 heures. Efforce-toi d'être présente en fille indigne que tu es.

Tante Margaret. »

« Je vois, murmura Albus.

« Je dois y aller.

« Je comprends Miss Granger. Mais vous êtes toujours menacée par Voldemort. Il a forcément mis votre tante sous surveillance pour guetter votre venue…

« Il s'agit de mes parents !

« Calmez-vous. Mais je ne peux me permettre d'y aller seule. Accepteriez-vous d'être accompagnée ?

« Bien entendu.

« Le Professeur Rogue me semble tout désigné pour vous accompagner.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! Il doit assurer les cours de DCFM et de Potions ! Sans oublier Amélie…

« Je les assurerai. C'est le seul compétent pour vous emmener. Sa Marque est une alarme efficace si Voldemort est dans les parages, et il connaît bien les Mangemorts. Quant à Amélie, il est évident que M. Potter et Miss Weasley en prendront soin. Qu'en dites-vous ?

« N'importe quoi, du moment que j'arrive à Londres le plus vite possible.

« Très bien.

Dumbledore convoqua Severus de toute urgence, qui laissa les élèves sous la surveillance de Drago Malefoy. Severus se demandait justement pourquoi Hermione était absente quand il pénétra dans le bureau. Il se figea quand il vit son visage maculé de larmes et ses yeux rouges.

« Par Merlin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, Albus lui tendit la missive. Severus la parcourut et étouffa un juron. Mais son regard se teinta de compassion quand il regarda Hermione.

« Tu vas bien ?

« A votre avis ? Mes parents sont morts ! Ils…

« Allons Miss Granger, calma Dumbledore. Calmez-vous.

« Désolée.

« Donc Severus, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez accompagner Miss Granger à Londres sous votre véritable apparence pour éviter queVoldemort ne vous soupçonne. Votre Marque vous avertira de sa présence.

Severus hocha la tête, mais exprima son inquiétude vis-à-vis d'Amélie. Albus le rassura.

« Très bien. Laissez-moi un moment pour préparer des affaires et rejoignons-nous devant les portes de Poudlard.

« Je suis prête à partir, annonça Hermione.

« Donnez-moi quinze minutes.

Ils se séparèrent. Hermione retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son manteau, se rafraîchir et attacher ses cheveux décoiffés. Albus se dirigea vers les cachots pour prendre la relève de Severus, tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Il y trouva Ginny avec Amélie.

« Weasley, vous aurez la charge d'Amélie pour une durée indéterminée.

« Quoi ? Mais Professeur…

« Le Professeur Dumbledore vous donnera des explications.

Il préparait son sac en même temps avec sa baguette.

« Hermione est concernée ? questionna Ginny.

« Oui.

« Elle va bien ?

« Oui. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos interrogations, Weasley.

Il sortit sans ajouter un mot. Il retrouva Hermione à l'endroit indiqué. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux dans une longue tresse et s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage. Elle semblait un peu plus fraîche. Mais ce n'était qu'apparence. Ils quittèrent le Collège et marchèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard en silence. Là, Severus l'enveloppa dans ses bras et ils transplanèrent.

Le couple atterrit dans un parc désert. Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

« Nous ne sommes pas loin de Londres. Ma Tante habite non loin d'ici. Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir où transplaner ?

« J'ai lu dans ton esprit. Uniquement pour connaître l'endroit. Je n'ai rien fait de plus.

« Vous êtes un legilimens parfait, murmura-t-elle. Je ne vous en veux pas.

« Allons-y. Vous devez être frigorifiée.

« Non. Ça va.

Ils sortirent du parc, et Severus laissa Hermione les guider.

« Puis-je te poser une question ?

« Oui.

« Ta Tante semble ne pas t'aimer beaucoup.

« Ce n'est pas une question, Severus, remarqua-t-elle. Je dois te raconter l'histoire des Granger. Nous sommes une famille aisée. Pas riche, mais nous vivons à l'abri du besoin. Mon père est le benjamin d'une famille de deux enfants, et sa sœur – ma Tante Margaret – l'adorait. Mon père a rencontré ma mère pendant ses études de dentiste. Tous deux se sont installés ensemble, puis dès l'obtention de leurs diplômes, ils se sont mariés. Ma Tante n'a jamais apprécié ma mère, qui était orpheline et venait d'un milieu modeste, alors qu'elle avait manifestement réussi sa vie. Peu après leur mariage, je suis née. En fait, j'ai été conçue hors mariage, et mes parents se sont mariés pour me légitimer. Ma Tante était persuadée que leur mariage ne ferait pas long feu, mais elle se trompait. 17 ans après, ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour. Tante Margaret s'est mise à tolérer ma mère pendant les réunions familiales, mais elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur, et moi non plus, tout ça parce que je lui ressemblait trop ! Et puis, elle n'était pas capable de donner un héritier mâle à mon père ! Comme si nous étions encore au 18ème siècle ! Le pire arriva l'année de mes onze ans, quand je reçus ma lettre. J'étais plus que surprise, mes parents ne savaient que penser. Une Sorcière, moi, alors que j'étais bien partie pour être une jeune fille surdouée de notre monde. Ne soyez pas surpris, Severus. A onze ans, j'avais déjà deux ans d'avance, et ils envisageaient de me mettre dans une école spéciale pour surdoués. Mon père, ne sachant quoi faire, a demandé conseil à ma Tante. Celle-ci s'est aussitôt mise à pousser de hauts cris en décrétant que j'avais encore trouvé un moyen pour me faire remarquer. Elle n'y croyait pas jusqu'à ce que le Professeur McGonagall débarque chez moi un beau matin pour m'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Minerva ?

« Oui. Tous les enfants d'ascendance purement moldue ont droit à une visite guidée du Chemin de Traverse, pour que nous puissions acheter nos fournitures, et nous familiariser avec le monde sorcier. Harry a eu Hagrid pour l'aider. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a beaucoup aidée. Après sa visite, Tante Margaret m'a traitée de monstre, d'erreur de la nature, tout en incitant mes parents à m'abandonner dans un orphelinat. Mes parents scandalisés ont refusé net. Depuis, leurs rapports avec ma Tante sont de plus en plus tendus. J'imagine déjà ce que cette rencontre va donner.

« Allons, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es plus une enfant de onze ans, mais une jeune femme intelligente et affirmée. Et puis, je suis là en cas de besoin.

Elle esquissa un pâle sourire.

« Merci Severus d'être là à mes côtés. Le Directeur doit soupçonner quelque chose à notre propos, sinon il aurait demandé au Professeur McGonagall de m'accompagner.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il arrive à deviner tout ce qui se passe dans Poudlard, y compris le moindre ragot.

« Au secours, Big Brother nous surveille… murmura Hermione.

« Hein ?

« Rien, laissez tomber.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une grande villa devant laquelle s'étendait une pelouse bien entretenue, avec des massifs de fleurs, mais la neige donnait aux lieux un air de désolation.

« Voilà, elle habite ici. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

« Je suis là, répéta Severus.

Ils avancèrent dans l'allée. Hermione serrait les poings, se répétant mentalement de tenir tête à sa Tante. Elle sonna. Puis quelques instants, une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans ouvrit. De toute évidence, c'était une domestique, étant donné sa robe noir, son tablier blanc et sa coiffe amidonnée. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les visiteurs.

« Miss Hermione ?

« Bonjour Sally. Ma Tante est-elle là ?

« Oui, entrez donc. Madame ne m'a pas prévenue de votre arrivée. Toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents. C'est une terrible tragédie.

« Merci.

« Comptez-vous dormir ici pendant votre séjour ?

« Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra de ma Tante. Sally, voici le Professeur Rogue, un de mes professeurs, qui est là pour veiller à ma sécurité. Professeur, voici Sally, la dame de compagnie de ma Tante.

« Enchanté.

« De même, Professeur. Je vais prévenir Madame, Miss. Venez dans le boudoir. Je vais vous faire servir du thé.

« Merci Sally.

Severus regardait autour de lui, intrigué. De toute évidence, cette Margaret jouissait d'un certain confort. Cette maison, bien que plus petite que les manoirs de l'aristocratie anglaise, en avait toutes les caractéristiques. Il surprit les regards furtifs de Sally vers lui et il retint un sourire amusé. Sans doute était-ce la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme en robe… quand bien même ce fut un sorcier.

La domestique les fit entrer dans une petite pièce tapissée de jaune pâle et leur demanda de patienter.

Hermione prit place dans un fauteuil. Severus resta debout auprès d'elle.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Pour l'instant.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans, portant l'uniforme de l'université d'Oxford entra. Il était brun et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'intelligence.

« Mione ! Quelle tragédie !

Il se précipita vers la jeune fille et l'étreignit à l'étouffer. Ce que Severus n'apprécia guère. Mais Hermione lui rendit son étreinte.

« Daniel ! Comme je suis contente de te voir. Je ne me voyais pas affronter Tante Margaret dans mon état.

« Je sais. Elle m'a fait revenir en catastrophe hier, en me disant pour tes parents.

« Je n'ai eu sa lettre que ce matin.

« Ah, sa lettre… J'ai fait toutes les animaleries pour trouver un hibou digne de ce nom. Et encore, je ne savais pas si tu allais recevoir la lettre. Et qui est-ce ?

« Oh pardon. Daniel, voici le Professeur Severus Rogue. Professeur, je vous présente Daniel Granger, mon cousin et fils adoptif de Tante Margaret.

« Vous êtes le professeur de Mione ? Vous enseignez quoi ? La magie noire ?

« Daniel, nous n'étudions pas la magie noire, mais plutôt à s'en protéger. C'est mon professeur de Potions.

« Les Potions ? Comme les philtres d'amour et tout ça ?

« Oui, si on veut… Les philtres d'amour sont interdits.

« Hermione Déméter Granger !

Hermione se força à sourire en se tournant vers la porte.

« Bonjour ma Tante.

Severus la détailla et la trouva tout de suite antipathique : elle devait avoir à peine 45 ans, elle était lourdement maquillée. Son cou, ses poignets et ses doigts étaient chargés de bijoux, ses cheveux châtains étaient rassemblés en un chignon strict, et ses yeux bruns toisaient Hermione sans chaleur.

« Je vois que tu consens enfin à nous rejoindre.

« Je n'ai reçu la lettre que ce matin. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Poudlard est en Ecosse, et…

« Ne me raconte pas de mensonges ! Comment as-tu fait pour venir si vite d'Ecosse ? Je suis persuadée que tu as reçu ma lettre hier soir. Je l'ai envoyée hier matin !

« Daniel a acheté un hibou non dressé pour le courrier. C'est…

Les yeux de la femme s'étrécirent dangereusement.

« Ne t'avise pas de me contredire !

« Excusez-moi Madame Granger, intervint froidement Severus, mais Hermione a bien reçu votre lettre ce matin. Et pour ce qui est du voyage, nous avons des moyens de déplacement qui sont propres aux sorciers.

« Et vous êtes ?

« Le Professeur Severus Rogue, Maître ès Potions.

« Quel ramassis d'inepties ! Vous…

« Mère, je vous en prie, coupa Daniel. Oncle Charles et Tante Lydia sont morts. Ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour vous disputer. Hermione, Professeur Rogue, vous resterez bien ici pendant…

« Il est hors de question que je les accueille sous mon toit ! glapit Margaret.

Daniel lui jeta un regard noir.

« Hermione est ta nièce ! Tu ne peux…

« Inutile Daniel, interrompit Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Le Professeur Rogue et moi-même iront à l'hôtel. Demain, j'irais voir le notaire de mes parents. Nous repartirons mercredi après-midi après les funérailles.

« Mais Mione…

« Merci Daniel, mais nous ne voudrions pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Tante Margaret, ironisa-t-elle.

Daniel esquissa un sourire. Hermione se tourna vers Severus.

« Hôtel moldu ou sorcier ?

« Etant donné que je n'ai que des Gallions, nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Vous resterez bien à dîner, insista Daniel. N'est-ce pas Mère ?

La femme hésita, puis finit par hocher la tête.

« Je préviendrai les cuisines. Demain, le notaire viendra ici pour la lecture du testament. A 10 heures précises. Tu as intérêt à être présente.

« Je le serai, ma Tante.

La femme quitta la pièce. Daniel soupira.

« Je suis désolé.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Elle a toujours été comme ça.

Hermione soupira et détailla son cousin.

« Alors comme ça, tu vas à Oxford ?

« Oh, euh oui. Je fais des études de médecine. J'avais l'intention d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, mais puisque tu es là, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ta présence.

« Ne change pas tes plans pour moi.

« Oh, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rater des cours importants. Il n'y as pas que ça dans la vie. N'est-ce pas Mione ?

La jeune fille rougit.

« Tu peux parler. Cette année, j'ai manqué tellement de cours que je me demande comment je vais faire pour obtenir mes ASPIC.

« Tes quoi ?

« Mon diplôme de Sorcière.

« Hermione, même en ratant tes cours, tu es en avance sur tes condisciples, remarqua Severus.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue.

« Allons, tu as trois fois plus de fonctions que tes camarades ! Et tu trouves encore le moyen de passer ton temps à la Bibliothèque fourrée dans tes livres.

« Il s'agit de mon temps libre. Il faut bien que je fasse les devoirs dont vous nous submergez.

« Personne ne t'en voudra si tu ne les fais pas. McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave savent parfaitement que tu cumules trois fonctions ! A leurs yeux, tu es une élève studieuse et presque une collègue. A la dernière réunion des professeurs, Minerva a même évoqué la possibilité de t'exempter de devoirs.

« Elle a fait ça ?

« Dumbledore a refusé parce qu'il pensait avec raison que tu n'accepterais pas cette faveur au détriment de tes amis.

« Il avait raison.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? demanda Daniel.

« Je cumule trois fonctions cette année au Collège : Préfète-en-Chef, Assistant, et une troisième fonction : maman de remplacement pour Amélie de Chatres.

« Amélie de Chatres ? Ce n'est pas ta voisine ?

« Si. Mon quartier a été détruit, tu te souviens ?

« Oui. Tes parents nous avaient appelé pour nous avertir que tu restais en sécurité à Poudlard. On croyait qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants.

« Une survivante. Amélie. Quand Severus m'a sauvée, il a fait le tour du quartier et a trouvé la petite. Depuis elle s'est attachée à lui, et le prend pour son père tandis que je suis sa mère. Dans ce but, Dumbledore m'a donné le poste d'Assistante du Professeur Rogue, qui enseigne deux matières : les Potions et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Les Forces du Mal ? Ça a l'air sérieux ton truc.

« Si tu veux. Mais… comment sont morts mes parents ? Tu le sais ?

« Pas tous les détails, dit Daniel en redevenant grave. On sait juste que les corps ont été retrouvés sans vie un matin dans la chambre d'hôtel par la femme de ménage. Mais les témoins jurent avoir vu une lueur verte flotter au-dessus de l'hôtel la nuit précédente. Alors va savoir s'ils n'ont pas rêvé. Hermione ? Tu es toute pâle…

« Voldemort, souffla Severus. Voilà pourquoi on n'entendait plus parler de lui. Il est en Amérique.

« Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? se mit à pleurer Hermione.

« C'est évident. Il essaye d'isoler Potter. Pour ça, il s'en prend à son entourage. Pour commencer avec Black, et il a voulu t'éliminer. Comme il n'y est pas parvenu, il a recherché tes parents. En espérant que ça t'éloignerait de Potter.

« Jamais je n'abandonnerait Harry. Il a besoin de nous tous pour vaincre Voldemort.

« Il y a fort à parier que les Weasley sont les prochains sur la liste.

« Mais ils sont intouchables…

« Pas tant que ça. Molly est en sécurité au QG, Bill est à Gringott's, donc ça va, mais Charlie et Jumeaux sont exposés en Roumanie et au Chemin de Traverse. Et il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à Arthur et à Percy au Ministère.

« Charlie, Fred et George sont menacés alors. Allons les prévenir.

« Au Chemin de Traverse alors. Allons les prévenir et avertir Dumbledore.

« Je vous emmène, proposa Daniel. Nous irons plus vite.

Hermione s'installa à l'avant, et Severus se mit à l'arrière. Daniel posa très vite la question que la jeune fille redoutait.

« Qui est Voldemort ?

Daniel et Severus virent Hermione serrait les poings. Le jeune homme comprit que c'était un point sensible.

« Ecoute, Mione, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, mais…

« Non, il faut que tu saches. Voldemort est… une terrifiante menace pour le monde entier. Il abhorre tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier, tout comme les sorciers nés de parents non-sorciers, comme moi. Il s'est mis en tête de détruire Poudlard, et d'asseoir son emprise sur le monde sorcier. Après ça, il s'attaquera aux Moldus.

« Mais pourquoi s'en prend-il à toi en particulier ? Tu n'es sûrement pas la seule sorcière d'ascendance non-magique !

« C'est parce que je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, son pire ennemi. Voldemort cherche avant tout à isoler Harry de son entourage pour mieux l'atteindre. S'il s'imagine qu'il va m'éloigner de Harry en tuant mes parents, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

« Et pourquoi en veut-il à Harry Potter ?

« C'est une longue histoire. Sache juste qu'une Prophétie les lie. Ils sont destinés à s'affronter, et l'un tuera l'autre. Voldemort a déjà tenté de tuer Harry alors que celui-ci n'avait qu'un an, mais il a échoué. Depuis, toutes ses tentatives pour prendre Poudlard ou tuer Harry ont été contrecarrées, et il a toujours trouvé trois personnes sur son chemin : Harry, Ron et moi.

« Ron ?

« Ron Weasley, mon autre meilleur ami, et complice de Harry quand il s'agit d'enfreindre les règles.

« Hermione, coupa Severus, est-ce que tu sais comment vous ont surnommés les Professeurs ?

« Nous avons un surnom ?

« Flitwick, avec sa malice éventuelle, vous a appelé le Trio d'Or de Gryffondor.

Hermione se retourna brusquement vers son Professeur.

« Vous plaisantez !

« Assurément non. Minerva était toute fière, et Albus a beaucoup ri.

« Pourquoi Trio d'Or ?

« Enfin, réfléchis un peu. Depuis votre Première Année à tous les trois, vous avez sauvé l'école je ne sais combien de fois. De plus, vous êtes complémentaires. Potter est plus fort entouré de Weasley et toi que tout seul. J'ajoute que jamais il n'aurait sauvé la Pierre Philosophale sans vous deux.

Daniel pila net, déclenchant les klaxons furieux des autres conducteurs.

« La Pierre Philosophale ? Mais c'est un mythe !

« Pas tant que ça, répondit la Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Severus. Harry aurait réussi sans nous.

« Oui, c'est ça, dans tes rêves Hermione. Ne serait-ce qu'avec le Filet du Diable, il aurait fini étranglé. Sans oublier la partie d'échecs, et mon énigme avec les fioles de Potions.

« Ça va, j'ai compris. Mais c'est lui qui a sauvé Ginny en Deuxième Année.

« Et une fois de plus, c'est toi qui a confectionné le Polynectar.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est lui l'Elu de la Prophétie.

« Qui n'arrivera à rien sans l'esprit de stratégie de Weasley et ton intelligence Hermione. Et le légendaire courage de Gryffondor.

Hermione eut un sourire ironique.

« Harry a failli aller à Serpentard.

Severus sursauta.

« Tu veux rire ?

« Non. Il me l'a dit l'année dernière. Le Choixpeau a envisagé de l'envoyer là-bas, mais Harry l'a supplié de l'envoyer n'importe où sauf à Serpentard.

« J'aurai bien aimé voir ça. Le fils de James et Lily à Serpentard. N'empêche qu'il est Fourchelangue.

« Ça, c'est Voldemort.

« J'y comprends rien, murmura Daniel.

« C'est assez embrouillé, c'est vrai. Tiens, gare-toi par là. Le Chaudron Baveur n'est pas loin.

Il fit ce qu'Hermione demandait, et ils se dirigèrent vers le pub. Severus ouvrait la marche. Hermione tentait d'expliquer le système des Maisons de Poudlard à son cousin. Daniel l'écoutait quand il arriva devant le Chaudron Baveur.

« Je suis passé par ici des centaines de fois sans remarquer ce pub.

« Oui, mais aujourd'hui, tu es accompagnée par des Sorciers. Ce pub est le passage vers le monde sorcier.

Severus leur fit traverser le bar. Les sorciers présents les regardèrent étrangement mais ne dirent rien, et le professeur leur ouvrit le passage.

« Allons d'abord prendre les chambres d'hôtel. On ira chercher les Weasley ensuite.

Hermione hocha la tête tout en discutant avec Daniel qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, émerveillé par ce qu'il découvrait. Hermione finit par se taire, replongeant dans ses pensées. Elle était épuisée, autant à cause de sa confrontation avec sa tante, que de se forcer à sourire et à faire la conversation avec son cousin. Severus les mena à un hôtel non loin de Gringott's, qui s'appelait « A la Bonne Etoile ».En entrant dans le hall, Hermione put voir que le plafond était enchanté comme celui de Poudlard. Severus réserva deux chambres communicantes, et ils montèrent dans leurs chambres par des escaliers qui se transformèrent en chaises mobiles. Le plafond des chambres était aussi enchanté, ce qui leur donnait l'impression de dormir sous les étoiles.

Severus devina l'envie de la jeune fille de rester tranquille un moment, et il se débrouilla pour que Daniel l'accompagne dans sa chambre à lui. La Gryffondor lui en sut gré et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait juste tout oublier ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Malgré les apparences, elle était seule. Personne ne comprenait vraiment la douleur de perdre ses deux parents d'une manière aussi cruelle, par le fait d'un Sorcier Noir. Parfois, elle regrettait d'être une Sorcière. Rien ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas été admise à Poudlard. Elle aurait été envoyée dans une école spécialisée, parmi des surdoués comme elle… Etait-ce un sort enviable ? Sûrement pas. Toute petite déjà, elle pressentait qu'elle avait un destin hors du commun. Son intuition a été confirmée le jour où elle reçut sa lettre de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Son amour de la solitude, et plus tard, son goût de la lecture l'avaient peu à peu isolée du monde, et elle se retrouvait toute seule, avec pour seule famille une tante acariâtre qu'elle détestait. Puis, elle avait découvert Poudlard. Elle avait vu là une occasion unique de recommencer une autre vie, de se faire des amis. Elle avait fait une erreur en pensant que son intelligence et sa connaissance l'aideraient à s'entourer d'amis, mais Ron lui avait infligé une cruelle déception le jour d'Halloween. Le soir-même, elle avait frôlé la mort, et Ron et Harry l'avaient sauvée du Troll. Et elle avait trouvé en eux ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle se sentait honteuse de l'admettre, mais faire partie du l'entourage du Survivant lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives, et peu à peu, elle faisait partie des célébrités de Poudlard. Elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. La famille Weasley était sa famille d'adoption du côté sorcier, et elle considérait Harry comme un frère. Etant tous deux enfants uniques, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés et se comprenaient mutuellement mieux que personne d'autre.

Severus frappait doucement à sa porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit doucement et constata que la jeune fille était endormie. Il referma la porte et informa Daniel de la situation. Il décida de se passer d'elle pour prévenir les jumeaux Weasley. Il la réveillerait quand il serait temps d'aller dîner chez sa tante.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue.

« Mmmh…

« C'est l'heure, indiqua Severus.

« L'heure pour quoi ?

« Pour aller dîner chez ta tante.

Elle se redressa.

« Quoi ? Mais nous devions aller chez les jumeaux !

« J'y suis allé seul. J'ai vu que tu dormais et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller.

« Merci, sourit-elle doucement. Je me sens tellement déboussolée. J'ai perdu mes deux points de repère les plus importants de ma vie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée.

Severus lui prit le visage entre les mains et plongea son regard noir dans ses yeux noisette.

« Ecoute-moi. Tu n'es pas seule quoi que tu puisses en penser. Tes parents sont morts, mais la vie continue. Et tu as tes amis autour de toi. Et tu m'as moi.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu n'es pas seule.

« Merci d'être là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

Il lui sourit, satisfait de voir qu'elle le tutoyait enfin.

* * *

Voilà ! Je le trouve pas super, mais je me rattrape dans le prochain ! Bisous à tous, et place aux RAR !

Je fais un message commun pour tout le monde : je ne peux pas uploader plus souvent ! Je fais de mon mieux, mais je travaille et je fais des études. J'écris pendant mon temps libre, et souvent le soir je suis trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Et j'écris pendant mes cours quand je peux ! Oh, j'espère que mon prof n'est pas en train de lire ces lignes !

**Couiic** : non je n'abandonne pas, et malgré l'imminence de la sortie du tome 6 en anglais, je continue !

**Akeri la malicieuse** : oh je ne lâche pas ! Cette fic me tient à cœur, hors de question de laisser tomber !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell** : ah, avec qui Harry va finir, telle est la question ! T'as qu'à deviner !

**Kiki** : je suis très occupée, estime-toi heureuse d'avoir des chapitres de temps en temps ! Merci !

**Pauline** : eh bien merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point. Pour l'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux, parce que j'ai horreur de ça. Mais il se peut que des fautes de frappe s'y glissent et comme je ne relis pas systématiquement… Ginny et Dray sont pas mal, je l'avoue. C'est un de mes couples préférés.

**Marilou Lupin** : eh bien merci !

**Always hope** : merci !

**Lyla** : la voilà ta suite !

**Saya 8** : désolée, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique, je fais de mon mieux ! Merci !

**Lolaboop** : heu pour les parents d'Hermione… Tu as eu ta réponse ! Bienvenue parmi nous !

**Faerie** : eh bien merci ! Tu me fais rougir ! J'aime bien le suspense et faire changer les persos comme ça ! Merci de ton soutien !

**Vampire Stellaire** : le couple principal se forme lentement mais surement. Et Gin et Dray… Ces deux là sont plutôt compliqués, j'ai pas encore déterminé comment ça allait se passer, mais j'ai ma petite idée ! Bisous !

**El diablo** : merci !

**Lennoxx** : merci !

**Cheyna** : merci à toi aussi !

**Selene-Helix-Crystal** : merci, ça me fait très plaisir. Mon rêve est de devenir écrivain, mais je sais que y'a peu de chances à ce que ça se réalise un jour. Alors j'écris sur ce site !

**Angelinadelacour** : Hermione et Sev, ça peut pas se faire d'un coup. Mais tout n'est pas perdu : ils sont dans un hôtel avec des chambres communicantes, tu crois que c'est un hasard ? Y'a beaucoup d'attente parce que les chap sont longs, tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même !

**Virg 05** : merci !

**Alycia Potter-Black** : la voilà la suite !

**Titus de mystique** : comment ça tu laches Amie ? Elle est à moi pas touche ! Biz !

**Deedlit** : j'ai eu de tes nouvelles y'a pas longtemps sur msn, et je suis toujours contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs, même si c'est pas régulier ! Donne-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps quand même !

**Le fantome du Net** : toi tu changes souvent de pseudo non ? Ben quoi, faut bien que je trouve un moyen de rendre Sev beau non ? Bisous !

**Bohemio** : faut bien garder ses lecteurs non ?

**Gaelia Rogue** : Je suis ton auteur préférée ? Je suis flattée ! Je ne suis pas la meilleure pourtant ! Je suis contente de te plaire !

**Liski** : je reconnais que le chap 12 et le 13 ne sont pas super, mais ils sont nécessaires pour la suite de l'histoire et l'évolution des couples. M'enfin, je pense que le 14 sera mieux.

**Luffynette** : toi tu restes fidèle, même si tu ne laisses qu'un mot ! Merci !

**Lumière d'Aerendil** : merci ! Au chap 14 tu seras servie pour l'intimité entre Hermione et Sev !

**Jane Scrout** : c'est vrai que cette longue attente est la conséquence d'une panne : résultat, j'ai un tout nouvel ordi !

**Isa-syn** : ne bave pas sur ton clavier, ça va l'abimer !

**Laska Malfoy** : merci !

J'espère que j'ai oublié personne, et si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi ! Bisous à tous !


	14. De la haine à l'amour

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, et plus rapidement que d'habitude ! Je vous gâte n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que je pense que vous allez adorer ce chapitre !

Disclaimer : tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf Amélie et l'intrigue bien sûr. Et ne gagne pas de sous pour le faire, si ce n'est les reviews… snif !

**AVERTISSEMENT** : ce chapitre est classé R, M, NC-17, ou ce que vous voulez dans le genre ! Vous voilà prévenus ! Ne bavez pas trop sur vos claviers, et prévoyez un grand verre d'eau avec des glaçons pour vous refroidir ! Sans oublier une toute petite scène tendre à la fin… Inutile de dire que je suis fière de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : De la haine à l'amour**

Ginny avait hérité d'Amélie pour une durée indéterminée, et elle ne savait même pas pour quelle raison. Et son principal problème pour le moment était qu'elle ne pouvait laisser l'enfant passer la nuit seule dans les appartements du Professeur Rogue. D'ailleurs, l'objet de ses soucis jouait à la poupée devant elle, dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef. A ce moment-là, Drago pénétra dans la pièce suivi par le Professeur Dumbledore. Ginny se leva.

" Oh, Professeur, vous voilà…

« Du calme Miss Weasley. Seriez-vous capable de vous occuper de Miss de Chatres pendant quelques jours ?

« Bien sûr, mais qu'arrive-t-il à Hermione ?

« Miss Granger a quelques affaires familiales qui la retiennent à Londres. Le Professeur Rogue est chargé de veiller sur sa sécurité. Je m'occuperai de ses cours pendant ce laps de temps.

« Mais et moi ? Je ne peux pas toujours veiller sur Amélie, j'ai des cours moi aussi.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mme Pomfresh est ravie de prendre votre place pendant vos heures de cours. Et en ce qui concerne les nuits, je vous propose de dormir dans la chambre de Miss Granger et de prendre la petite avec vous.

Ginny était perplexe.

« Dormir dans la chambre d'Hermione ?

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle y voie un quelconque inconvénient, rassura le Directeur.

« Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas tellement le choix non plus…

« Parfait ! Je n'ai jamais douté de vous. Bonne fin d'après-midi.

Ginny soupira en regardant le vieil homme partir et regarda Amélie.

« Elle est où Maman ?

« Elle s'est absentée pour quelques jours, mon cœur. Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Amélie sourit et se blottit dans les bras de Ginny.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, murmura la Gryffondor.

« Alors, tu es ma nouvelle colocataire, s'éleva la voix de Drago.

Ginny se tourna vers lui.

« Oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

« Absolument pas. Tu es plus ou moins fréquentable par rapport à Granger.

« Oh et pourquoi ça ? demanda Ginny qui sentait monter la colère en elle.

« Mais tu es une Sang Pure malgré tes origines modestes.

Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'une trace de main rouge s'étalait sur sa joue gauche. Et devant lui, se trouvait une Ginny furieuse. Malgré tout, elle recula d'un pas quand elle rencontra le regard bleu acier polaire de Drago Malefoy. Au fond d'elle, elle reconnaissait qu'elle s'était emportée un peu vite, et elle n'avait pas dû le gifler.

« Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû… bafouilla-t-elle.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de lever la main sur moi, ou tu le regretteras, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

« Ecoute Drago…

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Le statut quo qu'elle entretenait avec lui avait de nouveau laissé place à une froide hostilité. Elle baissa la tête et s'avoua vaincue. C'était regrettable. Elle aimait bien le Serpentard, quand il se conduisait civilement, et quand il laissait ses idées au placard. Cependant, le souvenir des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés la hantait continuellement, et elle se prenait à espérer qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau, qu'il lui sourie comme le soir du Bal… Bref, qu'il se montre à nouveau charmant.

Drago fut pris de remords quand il la vit baisser la tête, tristement. Et il détestait la voir dans cet état. Il préférait les jours où elle était joyeuse, pleine de vie et quand elle souriait. Il appréciait particulièrement quand elle le provoquait comme le lendemain du Bal. Il n'aurait pas dû être si dur avec elle, après tout, elle était fougueuse et il le savait. Mais il ne lui parlerait pas tout de suite.

Ginny laissa Amélie jouer et fit ses devoirs, puis, elles allèrent manger dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa à côté de Harry avec la petite entre eux.

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione ? demanda Harry.

« Non. Dumbledore m'a juste confié Amélie, et je vais dormir dans sa chambre pendant son séjour à Londres.

« J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave, déclara Ron.

« Quand même… intervint Pansy. Elle était toute pâle ce matin quand elle a reçu sa lettre. Je m'inquiète pour elle.

« Le Professeur Rogue est avec elle, informa Ginny.

« Oui, mais il ne servira à rien si elle a besoin de réconfort, objecta Harry.

Amélie tira sur la manche de Ginny.

« Où il est Papa ?

La jeune fille regarda Harry qui prit l'enfant sur ses genoux.

« Il est avec ta Maman. Et pendant ce temps, Ginny et moi on va s'occuper de toi. D'accord ?

Amélie hocha la tête et se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme et se mit à sucer son pouce en fermant les yeux.

Les Gryffondors attablés alentour sourirent.

« Un vrai papa poule, se moqua Seamus.

« Oh Harry, tu ferais un père merveilleux, déclara Parvati, approuvée par Lavande.

« Pourtant, je n'ai aucun modèle paternel, murmura tristement le jeune homme.

Ron fusilla Parvati du regard.

« Allons Harry, ne pense pas à ça, réconforta Ron. Dis-toi que tu vas bientôt rencontrer une fille avec qui tu vas fonder une famille…

« Si je survis à Voldemort, précisa Harry.

Le silence tomba. Ginny se leva.

" Et ce n'est pas en nourrissant ces pensées pessimistes que tu y arriveras! Vous allez tous finir par me déprimer ! Je vais coucher Amélie. Bonne soirée.

Elle souleva précautionneusement la petite dans ses bras et quitta la Grande Salle. Pansy finit par prendre la parole.

« Ginny n'a pas tort. Tu dois te dire que tu feras de ton mieux, Harry. Et nous serons tous là pour t'aider.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Ne vous en mêlez pas. Je suis le seul concerné.

« Tu te trompes, trancha son meilleur ami. Si Voldemort gagne, nous serons tous concernés. Et moi, je suis déterminé à prendre part à la Guerre, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Harry se dit qu'en effet, ils avaient raison. Il sourit.

« Merci Ron.

Ils se levèrent de table et entreprirent de regagner leur Salle Commune. Pansy fit alors mine de se diriger vers les cachots mais Ron la retint.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Pansy le fixa, surprise.

« Mais… Vous rejoignez bien la Tour des Gryffondors non ?

« Tu peux venir… Si tu veux.

« Ce n'est pas interdit ?

Ron rit.

« Crois-moi, quand je suis devenu Préfet, Hermione m'a pratiquement obligé à apprendre le règlement par cœur. Tu as parfaitement le droit de venir à condition de ne révéler à personne le mot de passe du tableau à personne.

La jeune fille hésita.

« Allez viens Pansy, insista Harry. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester toute seule à Serpentard ?

« Bon, c'est d'accord, je viens.

La Serpentard fut très étonnée par la Salle Commune des ennemis héréditaires de sa Maison. La décoration dans des tons rouges et or donnait un aspect chaleureux à la pièce, tout le contraire des couleurs froides de sa Salle, le vert et argent. Dans les cachots, il faisait toujours froid malgré le feu dans l'imposante cheminée. Alors qu'ici, une chaleur bienvenue régnait, si bien qu'elle enleva sa cape et son pull.

« J'adore votre Salle Commune.

« Tu es la bienvenue ici, déclara Ron.

« Si les autres apprennent que je suis ici, je vais me faire tuer.

« Ils n'oseront rien faire tant que tu es sous la protection de Dumbledore et Rogue.

« Rogue n'est pas là en ce moment au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

« Il reste le Directeur.

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire si irrésistible qu'elle céda.

« Je garderai quand même ma baguette sous mon oreiller la nuit.

Elle s'était assise sur le canapé et discutait avec Parvati et Lavande. Ron et Harry avaient pris place dans les deux fauteuils en face d'elle.

« C'est étrange, dit Lavande.

« Quoi ? demanda la Serpentard.

« Ta relation avec Malefoy. Tu nous as dit que tu cherchais à le fuir, mais en même temps, ton comportement indiquait clairement que tu étais amoureuse de lui.

Pansy soupira et rassembla ses pensées pour lui répondre.

« Je connais Malefoy depuis l'enfance. Je l'aimais d'un amour naïf. Je l'ai idéalisé et mis sur un piédestal. En grandissant, j'ai vu ce que Lucius Malefoy a fait de Narcissa Black. Et j'ai réalisé que je risquais de finir comme elle en épousant Drago. Sauf qu'à 15 ans j'étais encore amoureuse de lui. Une part de moi me disait de l'éviter le plus possible surtout quand cette Ombrage s'est imposée à Poudlard. J'ignore si vous avez remarqué, mais c'est seulement en Cinquième Année que j'ai commencé à essayer de le faire fuir en utilisant ma voix aiguë et en l'appelant Draky-chou à tout bout de champ. Depuis la rentrée, cependant, il est odieux. Il a définitivement tué l'amour que je lui portais à Noël.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Parvati.

« Vous vous rappelez le jour où vous avez joué dans la neige ? Les Serpentards avaient entraînement. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre la fin de l'entraînement et le moment où il est revenu dans notre Salle Commune, mais il était furieux et il m'a dit…

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Lavande lui prit la main, l'encourageant silencieusement.

« Il m'a dit : « quand je te donne un ordre, tu as intérêt à y obéir ». (cf chap 8) Il me traitait comme un vulgaire objet… Croyez-moi, ce jour-là, mes illusions ont volé en éclats. Je suis guérie de Drago Malefoy.

« Ce type est infect ! s'indigna Parvati. Si Dean s'amusait à me faire ça, je lui ferais regretter le jour où il est né !

Dean, qui discutait plus loin avec Seamus, releva la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ?

« Non, ce n'est rien amour, se calma Parvati.

Harry, Lavande et Ron rirent.

« Dean n'a rien à voir avec Malefoy, c'est certain, remarqua Harry.

« Rassure-moi quand même, déclara Lavande, tu n'as pas renoncé à l'amour ?

Pansy hésita.

« C'est dur pour moi, mais… Je crois que je suis amoureuse, murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard timide à Ron en face d'elle.

Personne ne remarqua ce regard, sauf l'intéressé. Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

« Alors j'espère pour toi qu'il vaut mieux que Malefoy, conclut Parvati.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis la Serpentard se leva.

« Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre les cachots.

« Je te ramène, dit Ron en se levant également.

« Non, ça ira… tenta faiblement Pansy.

« Le couvre-feu est dans cinq minutes. Je suis Préfet, comme ça tu ne risques rien.

« Il a raison, acquiesça Harry.

« Bon, comme tu voudras. Merci.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes, puis Ron rompit le silence.

« Alors comme ça, tu es amoureuse ?

« Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, dit-elle doucement.

Ron marmonna un juron, saisit la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna dans une salle déserte.

« Mais que fais-tu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu regardé quand tu as avoué que tu croyais être amoureuse ?

« Ron…

« Tu sais, Hermione et Harry ont peut-être raison quand ils disent que j'ai autant de sensibilité qu'une cuillère à thé, je n'ai aucun tact, et même pas une once de romantisme, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime désespérément. Alors ne dis pas que c'est pas réciproque.

Elle retint son souffle.

« Tu savais ?

« Je t'observe depuis la Saint-Valentin. Je cherchais à savoir si je pouvais espérer quelque chose pour nous deux.

Il lui avait tourné le dos, et ne vit pas de ce fait le sourire radieux qui illumina le visage de Pansy. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit en face de lui. Elle leva les yeux et l'observa longuement, quand il consentit enfin à la regarder.

« Je t'aime Ronald Weasley. N'en doute jamais.

Avec un gémissement étouffé, il la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pansy se laissa aller et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres, et l'étreinte de ses bras était puissante, mais en même temps pleine de douceur. Oh, combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'il l'embrassât ? Il s'était emparé de ses lèvres, et sa langue demandait timidement l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Elle accepta en entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres, et le baiser devint passionné, brûlant. Ses grandes mains parcouraient son dos de haut en bas, tandis qu'elle avait passé les siennes dans ses cheveux roux, et les caressait doucement. Quand il s'écarta lentement, juste assez pour la regarder, il souriait.

« Pas réciproque hein ? murmura-t-il.

Elle rougit.

« Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir…

« Le fait que je t'invite pour la Saint-Valentin ne te suffit pas ?

« Une fille a constamment besoin d'être rassurée.

Il soupira.

« C'est ce que me répètent sans cesse Ginny et Hermione.

Elle rit.

« Elles n'ont pas tort.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, Ron avec plus d'intensité qu'avant. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Tu vas me manquer jusqu'à demain. J'espère rêver de toi cette nuit.

« Fais en sorte que tes rêves restent décents, plaisanta-t-elle.

« Là, je ne peux rien te promettre !

Après avoir couché Amélie dans le grand lit d'Hermione, Ginny tenta de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Mais ce ne fut pas chose aisée avec Malefoy dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle sentait son regard braqué sur elle et tentait de l'oublier, mais impossible. A bout de nerfs, elle se leva et décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Malefoy prenait un malin plaisir à troubler la Gryffondor. Il était loin d'être insensible aux charmes de la jeune Weasley et il savait qu'elle aussi ressentait du désir pour lui. Et ce soir, il allait passer à l'attaque.

Ginny resta longtemps sous le jet brûlant de l'eau. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus que penser de l'attitude de Malefoy. Physiquement, il lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Mais moralement, ses idées l'horripilaient. En sortant de la douche, elle s'enveloppa dans un peignoir moelleux et démêla ses cheveux, et décida de les laisser sécher à l'air libre plutôt que d'utiliser un sortilège.

En retournant dans la Salle Commune, elle se retrouva confrontée au regard de Malefoy. Celui-ci la fixait sans ciller.

« N'as-tu pas des excuses à me faire, Weasley ?

« Je te les ai faites tout à l'heure, mais tu m'as coupée.

« Je suis prêt à les écouter maintenant.

Ginny soupira, mais la colère revenait. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Ecoute-moi Malefoy…

« Drago, rectifia-t-il.

« Oh, je croyais que je n'avais plus l'autorisation de t'appeler comme ça.

Il se contenta de sourire.

« Drago, reprit-elle, je reconnais que je n'aurais pas dû te frapper, mais tu sais comme je m'emporte vite.

« Sur ce point, tu n'as rien à envier à ton frère.

« C'est vrai. Mais pour autant, je refuse de m'aplatir devant toi comme tu sembles t'y attendre. Libre à toi de rejeter mes excuses.

Le Serpentard s'approcha d'elle.

« Mais je ne rejette pas tes excuses. Je te trouve juste amusante.

« Amusante ? s'offusqua Ginny. Navrée de te décevoir, mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'amuser ce soir.

« Ne t'énerve pas…

Il lui releva le visage. Il était dangereusement proche d'elle. Ginny retint son souffle.

« C'est juste que j'ai une folle envie de t'embrasser depuis tout à l'heure.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa. Elle avait autant envie que lui de ce baiser, depuis le bal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

Drago n'attendit pas de se le faire dire deux fois. Impatient de retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres, il se pencha et initia le baiser. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces que dans son souvenir. Il se retrouva emporté dans un vertige des sens qui l'emmena loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et arriva dans un lieu où n'existait plus que le corps de Ginny lové contre lui.

Ginny était ballotée dans un maëlstrom d'émotions où dominait son désir pour Drago. Le baiser était sauvage, il lui meurtrissait les lèvres, jamais elle n'avait été embrassée de la sorte.

Sentant le désir monter dangereusement en lui, il s'écarta avant de commettre l'irréparable. C'était une Weasley bon sang ! Pas n'importe quelle Sorcière qu'il pouvait mettre dans son lit d'un claquement de doigts ! Le regard embrumé de la jeune fille faillit mettre un terme à ses résolutions.

« Nous ferions mieux d'arrêter tout de suite, articula-t-il difficilement ?

« Depuis quand as-tu des scrupules ? se moqua Ginny.

« Arrête ça tout de suite !

« Arrêter quoi ?

« De me provoquer.

« Te provoquer ? Dray, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas insensible à toi !

Devant son air surpris, elle rit.

« Sache que je suis plutôt directe, alors ne sois pas si étonné.

« Etonné est un faible mot. Tu n'es pas la vierge effarouchée que je pensais…

« Oh, non, je ne suis pas effarouchée, loin de là. Quant à être vierge…

Elle se tut et s'empourpra. Drago comprit.

« Tu es vierge.

Merlin ! Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule fille de Poudlard qui l'intéressait un tant soit peu soit vierge ? Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il déflorait une fille, mais cette fois-ci, ça le dérangeait.

« Le fait que je sois vierge te dérange, constata la Gryffondor.

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Gin. Un jour, tu auras des ennuis. Bonne nuit.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se retira dans sa chambre, laissant Ginny déboussolée. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il l'embrassait, et allumait un brasier en elle, avant de la laisser tomber. Pour une raison qu'elle ne voulait pas chercher à connaître, elle voulait qu'il soit le premier. Peu importaient les conséquences. Oui, ce soir, elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout avec Drago Malefoy. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas ferme et résolu vers la chambre du Serpentard.

Drago avait ôté sa robe et sa cravate et s'était allongé sur son lit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour la rouquine, mais pour la première fois, il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle comme avec ses précédentes conquêtes. Ses aventures d'une nuit ne le satisfaisaient plus, et il aspirait à une relation plus sérieuse. Il en était là de ses pensées quand sa porte s'ouvrit.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser ta porte ouverte, murmura l'objet de ses pensées en souriant.

« Ne fais pas ça Gin…

« Chut. Tu as commencé quelque chose, alors va jusqu'au bout. J'en ai autant envie que toi, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative du baiser cette fois. En même temps, elle déboutonna sa chemise et l'en débarrassa. De son côté, Drago défit le nœud de son peignoir, et le fit choir à terre. Il en avait assez de lutter contre ses sentiments, et prit la direction des opérations.

« Tu me facilites les choses, souffla-t-il à Ginny, nue devant lui.

Elle se contenta de sourire. Il l'allongea doucement. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de descendre vers son cou. Ses mains caressèrent ses seins, et titillèrent la pointe, lui arrachant un soupir. Sa bouche continua sa descente vers sa poitrine, et prit place de sa main. Il happa un mamelon et le suça longuement la faisant gémir.

« Dray…

« Shhh… Détends-toi…

Ses mains parcouraient chaque centimètre carré de son corps, dérivaient sur son ventre et ses cuisses, traçant un chemin invisible que prenaient ensuite ses lèvres avides. Comme elle venait de se doucher, il sentait son parfum enivrant.

« Tu sens bon… mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agit…

« Hibiscus et amande douce…

« Charmant…

Elle frémit quand il passa sa main entre ses jambes pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il la sentit se raidir quand il approcha de son intimité. Il s'interrompit et la regarda.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

« C'est juste que… c'est la première fois…

Il sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas.

Drago se contenta de l'embrasser passionnément. Peu à peu, la jeune femme se détendit. Quand il effleura sa toison rousse, elle sursauta, mais ses jambes s'écartèrent imperceptiblement d'elles-mêmes. Son index trouva le clitoris qu'il taquina habilement, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir. Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait devenir fou quand il sentit le sexe de sa partenaire se mouiller et s'ouvrir à lui. Il introduisit un doigt, et bientôt un deuxième le suivit. Ginny se cambra, s'offrant encore plus à l'exploration plus qu'intime de son amant.

Sa tête roula de droite à gauche sur l'oreiller. Drago lui faisait subir un supplice, et elle ne savait plus s'il devait s'arrêter ou continuer. Les doigts de Drago allaient et venaient en elle, mimant l'acte sexuel, et elle sentait qu'elle allait jour s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite.

« Dray…

« Pas encore…

Il retira ses doigts mouillés et les lécha d'un air gourmand, ce qui l'excita davantage. Elle se redressa, et se mit en devoir de l'explorer à son tour. Elle caressa son torse lisse, le couvrant de petits baisers, le faisant frissonner.

« Gin…

« Tu m'as rendue folle. C'est à mon tour.

Il saisit ses mains quand elle s'aventura dangereusement près de la ceinture de son pantalon, dans lequel il commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir à l'étroit.

« Dray…

Il ne répondit pas et la rallongea sur le dos, en souriant diaboliquement.

« Ne bouge pas. Ce soir, tu n'as rien à faire. Découvre, et apprends ce que je t'enseigne.

« J'ai toujours été une élève appliquée. Et j'adore les travaux pratiques.

Drago se débarrassa de son pantalon et boxer, libérant son érection douloureuse. Ginny le regarda, yeux écarquillés.

« Tu…

« Pas tout de suite.

Il l'embrassa, ses mains ne restant pas inactives. Elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, de nouveau. Il promena ses lèvres sur son cou, mordillant le lobe de l'oreille au passage, passa entre la vallée de ses seins, et poursuivit son périple jusqu'au nombril qu'il taquina longuement de la langue. Mais quand il fit mine de s'aventurer plus bas, Ginny sursauta et referma instinctivement ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

« A ton avis ?

« Mais…

« Leçon numéro 1 : détends-toi et savoure.

Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et les écarta doucement.

« Arrête-moi seulement si tu n'apprécies pas, murmura-t-il en posant sa joue contre sa cuisse, tout près de son intimité.

Ginny sentit son souffle chaud caresser les replis de son antre. Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit quelque chose d'humide se poser sur son bouton de chair si sensible.

« Oh… haleta-t-elle quand elle réalisa que sa langue reproduisait les mouvements de ses doigts précédemment.

Elle saisit la tête de son amant, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins pour l'inciter à approfondir la caresse. Il dépassa toutes ses espérances quand il glissa sa langue au plus profond d'elle, tandis que son index continuait à jouer avec le clitoris. Drago esquissa un sourire intérieur quand il la sentit se contracter, avant de relâcher tous ses muscles. Elle venait de jouir. Il remonta doucement et se positionna au-dessus d'elle.

« Tout va bien ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et lui offrit un magnifique sourire, ce qui le rassura. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle reconnut sa propre saveur, un peu salée, et sentit à nouveau son bas-ventre se réchauffer. Mais elle aspirait à un autre apaisement à présent. Elle entoura les jambes de Drago des siennes, l'encourageant silencieusement. Drago esquissa un sourire, mais il se dégagea lentement, entraînant un regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

Drago tendit la main et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Puis il en sortit un petit sachet argenté. Ginny devina de quoi il s'agissait, Hermione lui en avait parlé. Elle se redressa, surprise de sa prévenance et de voir qu'il possédait des préservatifs. (_nda : prenez exemple_ _sur eux !)_ Mais avant qu'elle put dire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà prêt et fit basculer Ginny

« Tu es toujours sûre ?

« Plus que jamais. Je te désire à en avoir mal, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se glissa lentement en elle, tout en surveillant son visage. Elle retint son souffle quand il atteignit la fragile barrière de sa virginité. Il poussa encore, et la douleur la submergea. Une larme s'écoula sur sa tempe et se perdit dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa et cessa tout mouvement, en attendant que la douleur cesse. Elle reprit peu à peu son souffle et la douleur s'estompa. Il commença à bouger, d'abord tout doucement. Le plaisir revint et Ginny accompagna les mouvements de Drago. Il alla de plus en plus vite, ne pouvant contenir son excitation. Puis finalement, Ginny cria, et il explosa en elle, éjaculant en trois coups de reins, et s'effondra sur elle, le souffle court, trempé de sueur.

Quand leurs deux cœurs se calmèrent, il se dégagea et roula sur le côté. Ginny se couvrit du drap, et se tourna vers lui. Drago la couvait du regard. Elle sourit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

« Merveilleusement bien. Je suis plutôt surprise d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que les récits des filles qui sont déjà passées par là sont plutôt sanglants. Apparemment, la sensation de frottement est désagréable, et elles ont l'impression d'être déchirées de l'intérieur.

« Aucune d'entre elles n'a eu la chance de tomber sur moi alors !

« La modestie t'étouffe !

Le Serpentard rit de bon cœur et se redressa. Il saisit sa baguette et effaça d'un geste les tâches de sang sur ses draps.

« Je ne savais pas que tu utilisais des préservatifs.

« Granger a dû t'en parler. Les préservatifs sont peut-être la meilleure invention des moldus. Et les sorciers devraient prendre exemple sur eux en ce qui concerne la sexualité et la prévention contre les grossesses non désirées et les maladies.

Ginny hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre un tel discours de ta part.

« Il faut être réaliste, c'est tout !

Il se tut et la regarda tendrement.

« Tu as encore mal ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

« Non, ça ira.

« Va prendre une douche chaude. Ça te fera du bien.

« D'accord, si tu viens avec moi, proposa Ginny.

Drago hésita surpris, mais il finit par sourire, et ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bains pour un long moment.

Après leur douche quelque peu mouvementée, ils s'habillèrent, Drago enfilant un boxer et un tee-shirt noirs, tandis que Ginny passait une nuisette vert foncé. Ils retournèrent se coucher dans le lit de Drago, Ginny s'endormant vite dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil. Ginny était la seule fille avec qui il s'était montré si prévenant pour sa première fois. Jamais il ne s'était embarrassé de scrupules, même si la fille était vierge. Mais ce soir-là, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas voulu que Ginny souffre, ou ait mal, alors il l'avait ménagée, ne sautant aucune étape, et surveillant ses réactions à chaque seconde. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Quand Amélie se réveilla, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait quand elle se rappela que sa maman et son papa étaient absents, et que Ginny s'occupait d'elle. Où était-elle ? Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre d'Hermione. Le salon était vide, et le feu était éteint. Elle fixa la porte de la chambre de Drago. Amélie frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Drago. Il avait été méchant avec elle à Noël, et sa maman se disputait souvent avec lui. Et Harry ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Mais Ginny était peut-être avec lui.

Elle rassembla son courage et s'approcha de la porte. Prudemment, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et réussit à atteindre la poignée qu'elle tourna lentement. La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit cliquetis et elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle aperçut une masse de cheveux rouges dépassant de la couverture. Elle s'aventura dans la chambre, et s'arrêta au pied du lit. Drago s'était réveillé au bruit de la porte et vu qu'il n'était que 5h30, il en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de la gamine qui cherchait sa mère de remplacement en l'absence d'Hermione.

Amélie sursauta quand elle vit que le regard acier la fixait. Elle était partagée entre le désir de fuir et celui de réveiller Ginny pour se blottir contre elle. Du coup, elle resta immobile, indécise.

Drago scrutait la fillette. Il plongea son regard bleu glacier dans les yeux bleu azur de l'enfant et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'une enfant de 3-4 ans pouvait bien lui faire ?

« Tu veux dormir entre nous ? murmura-t-il finalement.

Le visage d'Amélie s'éclaira et elle acquiesça.

« Allez, viens.

Elle grimpa sur le lit tant bien que mal, et Drago s'écarta pour lui laisser une place entre lui et Ginny. Amélie le regarda.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

« Drago.

« Merci, Drago, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Puis, elle se pelotonna contre lui et se rendormit. Drago soupira à nouveau : il se ramollissait.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Ginny fut réveillé par un rire. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et eut la surprise de découvir Amélie à côté d'elle, éclatant de rire devant les grimaces de Drago. Il cessa quand il vit que la jeune femme était réveillée.

« Debout mon ange, il est sept heures.

« Que fait Amélie ici ?

« Elle te cherchait à 5h30. Je lui ai permis de dormir entre nous deux.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

« Tu t'arranges, Drago Malefoy.

« Ne le répète à personne, ou je serais obligé de te tuer, plaisanta-t-il.

« Oh, je suis morte de peur ! rit-elle en se levant.

Intérieurement, elle était incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Drago avait changé. Il avait accepté Amélie, et plaisantait même avec l'enfant. Quant à son attitude avec elle… Il l'avait appelée mon ange. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Même si leur idylle restait secrète, elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer un avenir heureux.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini ! Enfin pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Autant je n'aimais pas trop les chapitres précédents, je suis contente de celui là !

Pour la scène avec le préservatif, je l'ai rajoutée au moment où j'ai écrit ce chapitre parce que je pense qu'il faut sensibiliser les plus jeunes aux MST… Même si je sais que ce chapitre n'est absolument pas pour les moins de 17 ans, je sais parfaitement que personne n'en tient compte !

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bisous à tous, et à bientôt… Maintenant que je suis bientôt en vacances, je vais pouvoir écrire plus rapidement !


	15. Dernières formalités

Yattaaaaaa ! Le chap 15 de Cadeau est enfin là pour votre plus grand bonheur après plus de deux mois d'attente ! Je sais, c'est long, mais j'étais complètement bloquée, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir manqué de temps ou quoi… J'ai passé des heures sur mes feuilles sans réussir à pondre ne serait-ce que quelques lignes ! Mais finalement, j'ai débloqué mon inspiration et voici le chapitre !

Disclaimer : tout à JKR…

Merci à Akeri, Elliania, Paradise Nightwish, Isilwen, Lady Kassy et mes sœurs Golden Sun et Etoile du Soir de m'avoir soutenue pendant mes lamentations sur mon syndrome de la page blanche !

_Petit résumé quand même_ : la Saint-Valentin est passée, et quelques couples ont vu le jour notamment Ron et Pansy, et Ginny a succombé au charme de Draco. Pendant ce temps, Hermione se rend à Londres pour l'enterrement de ses parents, et retrouve sa famille… Sa Tante Margaret qui ne l'apprécie guère et le fils adoptif de celle-ci, Daniel Granger. Severus l'accompagne à Londres, et prend tout de suite la femme en grippe… Voilà enfin la suite des tribulations d'Hermione et Severus à Londres !

**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Dernières formalités**

Hermione n'avait franchement pas envie d'aller dîner chez sa tante. Mais Severus l'exhortait à s'habiller.

- Ton cousin compte sur ta présence.

- Tante Margaret nous a invités à contre-cœur. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- C'est la moindre des politesses de sa part. Et montre-lui qu'elle ne t'intimide pas, que tu restes forte.

- Forte ? Alors que mes parents…

Elle s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle ne craquerait pas. Mieux valait changer de sujet.

- Comment s'est passée ta visite chez les Jumeaux ?

- Rien de spécial à dire.

- Attends… sous quelle forme y es-tu allée ?

- Le Professeur Severus Rogue, celle que tout le monde connaît.

- Alors, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose. Raconte-moi.

Severus soupira. Il n'y échapperait pas.

**Flash-back**

Severus avait accompagné Daniel jusqu'à la sortie du Chemin de Traverse, et lui avait expliqué qu'Hermione avait besoin de se reposer, mais qu'ils seraient présents au dîner le soir-même. Puis, il se rendit à la boutique de farces et attrapes Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux des Jumeaux Weasley. Juste avant de pénétrer dans la boutique, il reprit son apparence de Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Il entra et marcha sur une sorte de pétard qui explosa. Une voix provenant de l'arrière boutique s'éleva.

- Nous arrivons tout de suite !

Puis après quelques instants, l'un des jumeaux émergea de l'arrière. Son sourire se figea quand il reconnut son visiteur.

- Prof… Professeur Rogue ? Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

- Pas la peine d'être poli, Weasley. Je venais vous avertir que vous êtes en danger.

Le roux sourit et se détendit.

- Mais nous sommes constamment en danger, Professeur. Les parents victimes des farces de leurs enfants…

- Soyez sérieux ! Le Lord Noir cherche à massacrer l'entourage de Potter. Toute votre famille est plus ou moins à l'abri sauf votre frère Charles Weasley et vous-mêmes.

Le deuxième jumeau arriva.

- Qui a été attaqué ?

De toute évidence, il avait tout entendu.

- Les parents d'Hermione Granger ont été assassinés à New-York.

Les deux frères eurent une exclamation de surprise.

- Voldemort est allé en Amérique ?

- Il semblerait.

- Sa mégalomanie n'a plus de limites. Est-ce que Charles a été prévenu ?

- Dumbledore va prendre les mesures nécessaires. Vos parents, William et Perceval sont en sécurité au QG, au Ministère et à Gringott's.

- Est-ce que Ron va bien ?

- Voyons Fred, ils sont à Poudlard, rien ne peut leur arriver, raisonna George.

Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique. Depuis l'arrivée des deux derniers à Poudlard, ils n'avaient cessé d'être en danger, la dernière catastrophe en date étant leur présence au Ministère deux ans auparavant. Sans compter que Potter a failli être enlevé l'année dernière…

- George, contra Fred, Gin a failli mourir lors de sa Première Année.

- Mais...

- La ferme, vous deux, coupa Severus. Je suis venu vous prévenir sur l'insistance de Granger. A vous de prendre les mesures nécessaires.

- Nous restons prudents, Professeur.

- J'en doute, de votre part.

**Fin du flash-back**

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- Ces jumeaux ne changeront jamais. Leurs blagues et leur bonne humeur manquent à Poudlard.

Severus lui adressa un regard sceptique. Hermione rectifia.

- Sauf McGonagall et Pomfresh… et peut-être les Serpentards victimes de leurs gadgets. Alors, comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Pendant que Severus racontait sa visite aux Jumeaux, Hermione s'était changée dans la salle de bains tout en laissant la porte entrouverte pour écouter. A présent, elle portait un pantalon bordeaux, un chemisier blanc et un pull bordeaux à col en V par-dessus. Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval à l'aide d'un ruban noir, en marque de deuil.

- Tu es parfaite comme toujours.

- Ma tante va me reprocher de ne pas être en noir et…

- Hermione, ne te soucie pas de ce que pense cette vieille femme acariâtre.

- Je ne craquerai pas. Pas face à elle.

- Et je suis à tes côtés. N'oublie pas.

Hermione hocha la tête, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Elle s'enveloppa dans sa cape de laine aux armes de Poudlard et ils quittèrent l'hôtel. A l'extérieur, Severus l'entoura de ses bras et ils transplanèrent, et ils atterrirent au même endroit que le matin-même.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Severus posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Comment ta tante, antipathique comme elle est, a pu adopter un enfant ?

- Pour montrer à la société qu'elle était généreuse. Dans les cercles qu'elle et mes parents fréquentent, avoir une famille est signe de réussite. Tante Margaret ne s'est jamais mariée et elle est stérile. Or, même l'argent ne peut tout résoudre, alors elle a adopté Daniel. Par là-même, elle a montré à tous que non seulement, elle avait un fils, mais qu'en plus, elle était généreuse d'avoir pris un orphelin sous son aile. Daniel avait cinq ans quand Tante Margaret l'a vu à l'orphelinat. A cet âge-là, les enfants ont peu d'espoir de trouver une famille. Mais ma Tante ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un bébé. Et Daniel avait l'âge d'aller à l'école. Voilà. Je ne me souviens pas de ma première rencontre avec Daniel, mais lui s'en souvient. J'avais deux ans, et je me cachais derrière les jambes de mon père parce que j'étais terrifiée par ma Tante. Par chance, Daniel n'est pas devenu aussi détestable que sa mère adoptive. Il n'a jamais déçu ses espoirs. Il est brillant en tout, premier de sa classe, et le voilà étudiant en médecine.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup on dirait.

- Je l'adore. Même si mon père et ma Tante ne se parlaient plus, on se voyait l'été chez nos grands-parents à la campagne. Ils sont morts quand j'avais douze ans. Mais à l'époque, Daniel avait quinze ans, et il prétextait des rendez-vous avec ses copains pour venir chez moi. Tante Margaret ne l'a jamais su.

- Tu le considères comme ton frère alors ?

Hermione regarda Severus.

- Tu es jaloux de lui.

La perspicacité de la jeune fille laissa le professeur sans voix.

- Mais pas du tout…

- Daniel est mon cousin adoptif. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé autre chose pour lui que de l'amour fraternel. Oh, et depuis deux ans, il est fiancé. Joanna fait pratiquement partie de la famille, et est au courant de ma condition de sorcière.

- Attends, combien de moldus sont au courant de tout ça ?

- Ma Tante, Daniel et Joanna. Les domestiques et le notaire savent seulement que je suis dans un pensionnat pour jeunes surdoués. Rassure-toi, mes parents ont pensé à tout.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison. Hermione se raidit et se tut. Severus lui pressa la main et il frappa. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, blonde avec de grands yeux verts fixa Hermione. Puis ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle serra Hermione contre elle.

- Hermione ! Quelle tragédie ! Je suis si triste… Mais en même temps, quelle joie de te revoir…

- Joanna… Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir…

- C'est Dan qui m'a dit pour ton retour. Comme tu as changé ! Ton école te fait du bien !

- Merci. Jo, je te présente Le Professeur Severus Rogue. Il est là pour veiller sur ma sécurité. Professeur, voici Joanna Parker, la fiancée de Daniel.

- Enchantée. Mais entrez donc, vous devez être gelés tous les deux. Daniel m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. Franchement, je ne comprends pas l'attitude de Margaret. A sa place, je serais fière d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille…

- Joanna ! tonna Margaret du haut de l'escalier.

La jeune femme pâlit, mais elle se retourna courageusement.

- Enfin Margaret ! Hermione vient de…

- Tenez-vous un peu ma fille ! Hermione n'est qu'un déshonneur au nom des Granger…

- Cela suffit, Mère, coupa Daniel en arrivant. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer. Et si nous passions à table ?

Daniel sourit à Hermione et l'escorta à la salle à manger. Pendant tout le repas, Tante Margaret se montra désagréable et envoya de multiples piques à l'encontre de sa nièce, malgré les regards outrés de Joanna, réprobateurs de Daniel et glacials de Severus. Hermione resta calme et souriante, mais intérieurement, elle avait envie de hurler. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de rentrer chez elle, s'enfouir sous ses draps et pleurer jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte… Le sommeil ou la mort… Comme elle voulait voir sa mère, se blottir dans les bras de son père, comme quand elle avait fait un cauchemar ! Elle ne remarqua même pas que la femme s'était tue. En effet, Severus, excédé par la méchanceté de Margaret, avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et l'avait négligemment posée sur la table, à côté de son assiette.

- Mione ? appela doucement Daniel.

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie. Margaret pinça les lèvres. Cette insolente n'écoutait même pas !

- Tu disais Daniel ?

- Non rien. Tu es fatiguée ?

- Oui. Et puis demain…

- Je sais. Le notaire et les funérailles, le surlendemain, sourit doucement le jeune homme pour la réconforter. Tu veux que je vous raccompagne ?

- Non ça ira, intervint Severus. Nous transplanerons.

Daniel haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tâche de t'habiller en noir demain et après-demain, fille indigne ! recommanda la tante une dernière fois, sur le pas de la porte.

Hermione acquiesça vaguement et Severus la fusilla du regard. Il la prit par les épaules, et ils transplanèrent directement dans le hall de leur hôtel. Elle se laissa conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, que Severus ouvrit pour elle.

- Tu pourras te débrouiller seule ?

- Oui. Merci Severus.

- N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin.

Elle acquiesça et referma sa porte. Puis, elle se déshabilla et prit une douche brûlante, enfila une nuisette et une robe de chambre et s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, dans le noir. Pourquoi avait-elle des pouvoirs ? Si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, si elle n'était pas allée à Poudlard, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Harry et Ron… Sa vie aurait été monotone, mais au moins, ses parents seraient en vie… Devait-elle renoncer à sa vie sorcière ? Renoncer à la magie, Poudlard, Harry, Ron, Ginny et… Severus ? Les larmes coulèrent, silencieuses et glacées, déchirant d'indécision le cœur de la jeune fille…

Severus se demandait s'il devait laisser Hermione seule. Ses parents venaient de mourir et elle ne pouvait même pas songer à faire tranquillement son deuil. Et cette horrible bonne femme ! Torturé par l'angoisse, il se résolut néanmoins à la laisse seule. Elle avait besoin de faire le point, et de se retrouver avec elle-même après cette journée remplie.

………………..

L'homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se redressa dans son lit et consulta sa montre : une heure du matin, et se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé. Puis il tendit l'oreille. Un sanglot lointain retentit. Il sauta à bas de son lit. Hermione avait besoin de lui. Severus saisit sa baguette et déverouilla la porte de communication entre leurs deux chambres et entra dans celle de la jeune fille. Elle était toujours assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ses épaules étaient secouées par les sanglots. Severus s'approcha vivement et la prit dans ses bras, tout en la berçant tendrement.

- Hermione… Chut, je suis là… Tu n'es pas seule.

- Ils me manquent, Severus. Si seulement j'avais renoncé à Poudlard, si j'avais dit non à McGonagall quand elle est venue me voir il y a sept ans chez moi…

- Hermione… arrêta Severus. Ne dis pas ça. Tu es une Sorcière exceptionnelle, et notre monde peut t'apporter beaucoup plus que le monde moldu.

- Mais…

- Sans toi, Potter ne serait jamais sorti vivant de mon épreuve pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- J'aurai été inutile si Ron n'avait pas gagné la partie d'échecs.

- Je me demande encore par quel miracle Weasley a réussi à battre McGonagall.

La Gryffondor s'écarta et regarda Severus.

- Merci de me remonter le moral.

- Mais de rien. Que fais-tu encore debout si tard ? N'oublie pas que demain…

- Je sais. Rendez-vous à dix heures chez ma tante avec le notaire. Vivement qu'on en finisse. Je ne la supporte plus.

- Je te comprends.

Puis, sans prévenir, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et la souleva sans effort. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te mets au lit et je te borde. Tu as besoin de repos.

Il la déposa délicatement dans le lit et remonta la couette jusqu'au menton. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Bonne nuit.

La jeune fille le regarda. Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Je ne veux pas rester seule. Tu veux rester ici ?

L'homme hésita mais finit par accepter.

- Je reste.

- Je me sens bien avec toi. En sécurité. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver de pire que la mort de mes parents. Serre-moi dans tes bras.

Severus se glissa dans les draps aux côtés d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaça étroitement. Elle posa la tête au creux de son épaule et s'endormit instantanément, épuisée. Il la regarda un moment puis soupira. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir.

Quand le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, le jour se levait lentement. Il regarda sa montre : 7h00. Il était encore tôt. Il baissa son regard vers la belle endormie et sourit. Elle dormait à poings fermés, paisiblement. Il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, l'habitude faisait qu'il se réveillait toujours aux alentours de 7h00 pour les cours. Tout à coup, Hermione se mit à remuer contre lui, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quand elle vit qu'elle se trouvait contre Severus, elle se redressa d'un bond.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Où sommes-nous ? Amélie…

- Hey du calme mon cœur. Il n'est que 7h00, nous sommes à l'hôtel à Londres. Tu te souviens ? Viens, rallonge-toi.

Elle se détendit et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son professeur.

- Désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es désorientée. Essaie de dormir encore un peu.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai l'habitude de me lever à 6h30 à l'école.

- Comme moi. Bon, autant nous lever…

- Mmm… Puisque que nous avons le temps, pourquoi ne pas paresser un peu au lit ? Avant que les responsabilités ne me rappellent et que la journée ne commence vraiment.

- Quelle proposition tentante !

Et comme pour la remercier, il la renversa sur le lit et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle rit et répondit passionnément au baiser. Elle lui en était reconnaissante d'être là pour elle, avec elle, sans même avoir cherché à en profiter alors qu'elle était vulnérable. Il l'aimait sincèrement, elle en était persuadée. Et il adorait Amélie. Amélie… Même si l'admettre lui déchirait le cœur, elle ne pouvait garder la petite fille. Severus la sentit pensive et la regarda.

- Un Gallion pour tes pensées.

- Si cher ? taquina-t-elle. Je pensais à Amélie. Même si nous l'adorons, nous ne pouvons pas la garder. Je crois qu'elle a des grands-parents en France. Dès que l'année sera terminée, j'irai en France pour les retrouver. Amélie leur revient de droit.

- Je comprends. Je t'accompagnerai. Mais Amélie risque de souffrir. Elle nous considère comme ses nouveaux parents.

- Je sais, mais ce fut une erreur. Mais…

- Comment lui dire non ?

- Oui, comment résister à ses grands yeux bleus ? Tout le monde l'adore à Poudlard, et Ginny est sa grande copine. Elle a sûrement un faible pour Harry, et elle est ravie de vivre chez le Père Noël !

Severus était satisfait de voir qu'Hermione allait mieux. Mais il soupçonnait que cette joie de vivre ne soit qu'une façade et qu'elle cache une dépression. C'était une situation assez fréquente pour qu'il la surveille de près.

- Nous réglerons le problème Amélie quand le moment sera venu. Mais pour l'instant, je pense à une autre occupation plus intéressante, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Elle sourit et se laissa câliner et embrasser. Il était si doux, si adorable… Avec un soupir de contentement, elle noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant, et rendit son baiser. Les mains de l'homme descendirent le long de ses hanches, et il lui caressa les cuisses, avant de remonter sur son ventre, passa entre ses seins et se posèrent finalement sur son visage. Puis, sa bouche suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de dériver vers son cou. Elle gémit quand il vint mordiller le lobe de ses oreilles et lui arracher mille frissons de plaisir anticipé. Il continua à l'embrasser et la caresser, et une main se posa sur son sein droit. Elle sursauta mais ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Elle trouvait le contact agréable mais elle avait envie d'aller plus loin.

- Severus…

Il réalisa subitement qu'il était en train de profiter d'elle.

- Hermione… Je suis désolé…

- Non, mais pourquoi…

- Tu es vulnérable et…

- Hermione finit par comprendre. Sans doute n'était-elle pas dans son état normal.

- Tout va bien. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je me conduis comme le pire des crétins.

Elle secoua la tête et esquissa un faible sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Allons, levons-nous et préparons-nous.

- On se retrouve en bas dans une demi-heure, puis on ira déjeuner, et en route pour aller chez ta tante.

Hermione agréa. Et c'est ainsi qu'à dix heures précises, elle appuyait sur la sonnette de la demeure de la femme acariâtre. Sally ouvrit.

- Bonjour Miss Hermione, Professeur. Maître Johnson est déjà là. Madame s'impatiente.

- Nous sommes à l'heure. Faites la prévenir et conduisez-nous à eux, s'il vous plaît, rétorqua la jeune femme.

La domestique s'exécuta. Quand Margaret aperçut sa nièce, elle se leva, imitée par le notaire.

- Enfin te voilà ! Maître Johnson et moi t'attendons depuis vingt minutes !

- Mme Granger, intervint le notaire, je ne suis là que depuis dix minutes. Miss Granger est à l'heure.

L'homme était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années avec des lunettes carrées et un complet noir avec une cravate bleu marine unie. Hermione l'avait déjà rencontrée à plusieurs reprises, notamment quand ses parents avaient acheté leur cabinet dentaire.

- Bonjour Maître.

- Miss Hermione, quelle joie de vous revoir, même en ces tristes circonstances.

- De même, Maître. Voici Severus Rogue, mon Professeur. Il est ici pour veiller sur ma sécurité, à la demande du Directeur de l'école. Professeur Rogue, je vous présente Maître Louis Johnson, le notaire de ma famille depuis plus de quinze ans.

- Enchanté Professeur, dit-il poliment avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Miss Hermione, je vous prie de recevoir toutes mes condoléances pour la perte de vos parents.

- Je vous remercie Maître. Assisterez-vous aux funérailles demain après-midi ?

- J'y serai. Charles et Lydia n'étaient pas seulement des clients, mais aussi mes amis.

- Pouvons-nous en finir ? coupa Margaret. Tout ceci est déjà bien assez pénible !

Le notaire fronça les sourcils. Severus la fusilla du regard, puis reporta son attention sur sa jeune assistante. Il admirait son sang-froid à toute épreuve et sa politesse envers l'homme de loi.

Maître Johnson appréciait peu Margaret Granger qu'il trouvait irrespectueuse envers Hermione. Pendant les dix minutes qu'il avait passées avec elle, il avait compris qu'elle espérait être nommée tutrice des biens d'Hermione, ou qu'elle hériterait des bien de son frère, et que son ignominieuse nièce serait mise sur la paille. Mais elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Il avait rédigé le testament de Charles et Lydia. Et il savait qu'Hermione abritait un don spécial et que la pension qu'elle fréquentait était tout aussi spéciale, sans pouvoir déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Et le couple Granger avait assez confiance en cette école pour leur confier leur fille bien-aimée Hermione Déméter.

Cependant, il s'exécuta et sortit une enveloppe de son attaché-case. Hermione et Margaret s'assirent. Celle-ci représentait également Daniel Granger, couché sur le testament, mais il était absent à cause d'un examen important à l'université. Severus resta debout au fond de la pièce. Normalement, il aurait dû lui demander de sortir, mais c'était le seul représentant du Collège présent, et de plus, il était là pour la sécurité de la jeune fille. Lentement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un feuillet où figuraient trois signatures. Charles, Lydia et lui-même. Il adressa un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille et commença sa lecture :

« Je soussigné Charles Henry Granger, sain de corps et d'esprit,

Je soussignée Lydia Mary Powell, épouse Granger, saine de corps et d'esprit,

Déclarons léguer tous nos biens et avoirs financiers à notre fille adorée Hermione Déméter Granger.

Le cabinet dentaire sera vendu par Maître Louis Johnson ici présent, et le produit retiré de cette vente sera versé à Mme Margaret Hillary Granger qui le gérera et le fera fructifier au profit de son fils adoptif Daniel Richard Granger. Cet argent lui reviendra en totalité dès la fin de ses études de médecine.

Nous confions le soin au Professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur du Collège Poudlard, de la gestion du compte de notre fille jusqu'à sa sortie du Collège.

Nous espérons qu'Hermione aura une vie heureuse et que sa vive intelligence lui permettra de faire le métier qu'elle aura choisi.

Nous t'aimons Hermione. »

Le notaire se tut. Hermione retenait à grand-peine ses larmes. Elle respira profondément et sourit à l'homme.

- Donc, j'hérite des biens et avoirs financiers de mes parents…

- Une minute ! coupa Margaret. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est moi qui devrait être la tutrice légale d'Hermione !

- Pardon de vous contredire, Madame, répondit Johnson, mais M. Granger a jugé bon de la confier au Directeur de son Collège, étant donné les circonstances.

- Quelles circonstances ?

- Miss Hermione passe dix mois sur douze dans ce Collège, et elle est en dernière Année, ce qui signifie qu'elle sera bientôt majeure. Et vous ne pouvez aller à l'encontre des dernières volontés de votre frère.

- Et combien estimez-vous que la vente de son cabinet dentaire me rapportera ?

Johnson pinça les lèvres devant la cupidité manifeste de la femme.

- Le cabinet est situé dans un immeuble dont tous les bureaux sont maintenant des cabinets médicaux et des études d'avocats. Il a donc pris énormément de valeur. Je l'estimerai à cinq cent mille livres. Cependant, cet argent doit revenir à votre fils…

Margaret éclata d'un rire satisfait. Hermione s'assombrit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses parents l'avaient laissé sur la paille, alors qu'elle voulait continuer ses études. Elle adressa un regard à Maître Johnson.

- Maître, à combien s'élèvent mes nouveaux biens et avoirs ?

Le notaire sourit. Margaret allait être folle de rage.

- Votre maison a été détruite, mais l'assurance vous a versé un remboursement de deux cent mille livres. De plus, vos parents ont souscrit une assurance-vie en votre faveur, vous allez donc toucher une somme de cent mille livres.

- Donc trois cent mille livres en tout. C'est suffisant pour payer mes frais d'université si je demande une bourse en complément…

- Je n'ai pas fini. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, douze ans en fait, Charles Granger a placé son argent dans des actions et a spéculé en bourse, me donnant des instructions précises à suivre. Ses intuitions et sa connaissance du marché lui ont permis de récolter de l'argent qu'il a placé sur un compte d'épargne rémunéré à votre nom, Miss Hermione.

Margaret avait pâli et Hermione le fixa, bouche bée. Johnson eut un large sourire.

- Miss Hermione, vous êtes aujourd'hui à la tête d'une fortune estimée à plus de cinq millions de livres.

Margaret eut un hoquet de stupeur. Quant à Hermione, elle le dévisageait.

- Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Miss. De plus, ce compte est alimenté régulièrement par les dividendes et rentes, sans oublier les intérêts. Vous avez de quoi vivre confortablement toute la vie sans travailler.

- Cette fortune aurait dû me revenir ! tonna Margaret. Cette petite garce n'est qu'un monstre qui ne mérite pas d'hériter de mon frère ! C'est inadmissible ! Je réclame la nullité du testament ! Maître Johnson ! Hermione est une véritable Sorcière, et Poudlard est une école de Sorcellerie !

Hermione se leva et lui lança un regard noir.

- Ça suffit ma Tante. Je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps vos insultes à mon égard. Je découvre aujourd'hui votre véritable visage : vous êtes une femme cupide et avide, et vous ne méritez même pas la compassion de Daniel. Maintenant que mes parents sont morts, je suis libre de couper tout lien avec vous, même si Daniel me supplie de ne pas le faire. Vous n'avez jamais aimé ma mère, et vous me détestez. Sachez que c'est réciproque. Maître Johnson, je suppose qu'il y a des papiers à signer ?

- Oui. Vous devez apposer votre signature sur le testament attestant que vous l'avez entendu. Cependant, il me faudrait aussi la signature de votre tuteur légal, le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Je le représenterai, intervint Severus pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a donné carte blanche en ce qui concerne les affaires familiales de Miss Granger.

- Dans ce cas, votre signature fera l'affaire. Mme Granger…

- Je refuse de signer ! Ce testament est nul ! Je t'attaquerai en justice, Hermione Déméter, et je révélerai ta vraie nature au monde…

- Qui risque de vous croire ma Tante ? Je ne suis pas une Sorcière, sinon, je vous aurai jeté un sort sans plus attendre pour vous faire taire !

- De toute manière, aucun tribunal ne vous donnera raison, déclara Johnson. Hermione est la fille de Charles et Lydia Granger, cet héritage est le plus légitime qui soit. Vous devez même vous estimer heureuse qu'ils vous aient laissé quelque chose, et encore ce n'est que pour votre fils adoptif.

- Comment osez-vous ? C'est une Sorcière ! Elle a ensorcelé ses parents !

- Mme Granger, vous devenez ridicule, dit calmement le notaire.

Il sourit à Hermione.

- Voilà, tout est réglé. Je vous souhaite de tout cœur de réussir votre vie, et de trouver le bonheur.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Je pense que je l'ai déjà trouvé, murmura-t-elle en regardant Severus.

Celui-ci était trop occupé à fusiller Margaret du regard pour remarquer Hermione. Le notaire suivit son regard, et s'il était surpris, il n'en manifesta rien.

- Je pense que c'est un homme bien. J'espère juste que vous savez ce que vous faites. Mais je sais que vous avez la tête sur les épaules. Sorcière ou pas, vous êtes une personne spéciale, et vos parents le savaient.

- Maître Johnson, mon père vous estimait beaucoup. Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être mon homme de loi ?

- Quelle question, Miss Hermione. Bien entendu que je reste à votre service, vous n'avez même pas à me le demander. Dès votre sortie du Collège, contactez-moi pour me faire part de vos souhaits.

- Si je suis toujours vivante. J'aimerai malgré tout vous faire part d'une chose : s'il devait m'arriver malheur avant la fin de ma scolarité, je lègue tout mon argent à Daniel. Et uniquement à lui. Je ne veux pas que Tante Margaret y touche.

- Entendu Miss. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous allez peut-être mourir ? Vous êtes encore jeune…

- Simple précaution Maître.

Il finit par prendre congé, assurant Hermione de sa présence le lendemain aux funérailles. Dès le départ du notaire, Severus sortit sa baguette e la pointa sur Margaret.

- Vous êtes allée trop loin ! Que vous a donc fait Hermione pour que vous la détestiez autant ?

- Severus ! appela Hermione. Arrête !

- Non. Cette femme est malfaisante. Tu m'as expliqué qu'elle détestait ta mère parce que celle-ci n'était pas du même milieu que ton père. Et elle te hait encore plus parce que tu es une Sorcière qui a hérité de cinq millions de livres. Or, toute personne sensée trouverait cet héritage légitime. Cette… vipère ne mérite pas de vivre.

Hermione s'interposa entre sa Tante et Severus, la baguette levée.

- Ne fais pas ça. Tante Margaret est malgré tout quelqu'un de ma famille. Après l'enterrement demain, je n'aurai plus aucun contact avec elle.

- Hermione ! Elle a révélé notre secret au notaire !

- Il ne l'a pas crue ! Severus, ne m'oblige pas à t'attaquer.

- Que pourrais-tu me faire ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle s'assombrit. Severus mettait en doute ses capacités à l'attaquer, et elle détestait ça. Depuis sa première Année, quand elle avait compris qu'être amie avec Harry Potter impliquait la lutte contre Voldemort, elle s'entraînait pour être capable d'épauler efficacement son ami lors de l'affrontement final. Ses yeux s'étrécirent dangereusement.

- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles Severus !

- Oh, non, je ne risque pas. Hermione Granger, courageuse Gryffondor, meilleure élève du Collège et amie avec Harry Potter, membre du Trio d'Or de Gryffondor. Ce que tu peux être présomptueuse !

- Tu oublies que je suis l'instigatrice de l'AD, que j'ai confectionné du Polynectar en Deuxième Année… Je n'ai pas honte d'être fière de ce que je suis, une Miss-Je-Sais-Tou comme tu m'appelles si bien. J'ai suivi les cours de Défense de Harry, je pense que je peux tenir un Duel contre toi sans mal.

- Les cours de Potter ! railla Severus. Tu ne tiendrais pas dix secondes contre moi.

- Tu veux parier ?

Ils s'observaient, baguettes levées. Hermione n'hésiterait pas à se défendre s'il l'attaquait. Puis, elle capta un mouvement du coin de l'œil et tourna la tête. Sur le seuil de la pièce, se tenait Daniel, qui apparemment, revenait de son examen.

- Daniel ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez longtemps pour comprendre que vous êtes tous devenus fous. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Juste un petit désaccord, répondit Hermione en baissant sa baguette. Daniel, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien me raccompagner à l'hôtel ?

- Bien sûr, mais…

- Sans poser de questions. Merci.

Elle sortit de la maison sans un regard de plus pour Severus ou sa tante. Mais Severus la suivit.

- Hermione, tu es ridicule !

- Je suis ridicule ? JE suis ridicule ? Dans ce cas-là, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je sois ridicule seule, Professeur ? Fichez-moi la paix ! Allons-y Daniel.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit : allons-y !

Elle s'installa dans la voiture, et Daniel, sur un dernier regard désolé au Professeur, démarra le véhicule et ils s'éloignèrent. Severus pesta sur l'inconscience d'Hermione, mais il décida de la laisser seule un moment et transplana à l'hôtel.

Dans la voiture, Hermione gardait un silence obstiné.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tante Margaret est furieuse des dispositions testamentaires de mes parents, et elle a révélé au notaire que j'étais une Sorcière, mais il ne l'a pas crue. Et Severus a cru bon de vouloir lui lancer un sortilège pour la punir.

- Un Sortilège ?

- Probablement un Oubliette. Il est ridicule.

Daniel ne comprenait rien au jargon de sa cousine, alors il préféra l'interroger sur la lecture du testaments. Hermione lui résuma l'héritage.

- Alors comme ça, ces cinq cent mille livres me reviennent, murmura-t-il. C'est énorme, que veux-tu que je fasse avec tout cet argent ?

- Finis tes études… et ouvre ton cabinet médical.

- Sauf que je préfère travailler dans un hôpital.

- Alors achète une maison pour vivre avec Joanna.

Daniel rougit.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais nous n'avons pas encore abordé la question de vivre ensemble.

- Ecoute, ce serait plus simple pour vous deux de vivre ensemble. Et plus pratique que ta chambre à l'université.

- Je le reconnais volontiers. Mais parlons de toi. A combien est estimée la fortune de tes parents.

- La fortune de mes parents ? répéta Hermione, qui ne voulait pas dire à Daniel le montant que lui laissaient ses parents.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Ils laissent cinq cent mille livres à ma mère pour moi, alors tu dois être encore plus riche. Un million ?

- Cinq.

Daniel émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Comment ils ont fait pour accumuler une telle somme ?

Hermione lui expliqua les placements de son père.

- Ton père était un homme avisé. Tu es à l'abri du besoin pendant quelques années encore. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Maman soit furieuse contre toi. Elle touche à peine un demi-million et tu hérites de dix fois plus !

- Mmm… Comme toi, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de cet argent… A ma sortie de Poudlard, j'achèterai une maison, et je ferai des études. Au moins, ça m'évitera de travailler pendant mes études pour les financer.

- C'est une bonne chose.

Hermione se tut.

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Pose, et je verrai si je peux répondre.

- Qu'y a-t-il entre Rogue et toi ? Je vous ai entendu vous disputer, et vous vous tutoyiez. Or, c'est ton Professeur, non ?

La jeune fille s'empourpra.

- Il n'y a rien… Ou si peu. Tu sais que je suis son Assistante. Nous nous sommes rapprochés. Et comme nous sommes les parents de remplacement d'Amélie, nous avons dû tenir un rôle à la Saint-Valentin.

- Rien que ça. Les relations professeurs-élèves ne sont-elles pas interdites ?

- Je ne suis pas une simple élève. Je suis Assistante en Potions. Dumbledore s'est débrouillé pour que j'ai un statut de professeur.

- Tu es donc l'égale des Professeurs. Je trouve ça plutôt gratifiant.

- Ça l'est. Et je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Il me dit qu'il m'aime… et il s'est attaché à Amélie.

- Demande-toi si tu l'aimes vraiment. Je l'ai observé hier soir. Je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Il te couvait du regard, comme s'il avait peur que tu te brises en morceaux à tout instant.

- Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine. Et il a douté de mes capacités magiques.

- Oh… Tu es blessée dans ton orgueil ? Hermione, tu as beau être une Sorcière intelligente, crois-tu vraiment que tu arriverais à tenir tête à ton Professeur, un Sorcier expérimenté ?

Elle se renfrogna. Daniel avait raison. Severus l'avait bien sauvée des griffes de Voldemort, l'été précédent. Sans lui, elle serait morte.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à ta mère.

- Il a eu tort sur ce coup-là, reconnut le jeune homme.

- Et j'ai eu tort de m'emporter.

Daniel acquiesça de la tête. Hermione resta songeuse. Ils étaient arrivés devant le Chaudron Baveur.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa-t-il.

- Non ça ira, merci. On se voit demain ?

- Oui. Rendez-vous à la maison. Nous sommes sensés aller à l'église avec Mère.

Elle fit la grimace.

- Je crois qu'on se retrouvera directement là-bas. Au revoir Daniel.

- Au revoir Mione.

Elle entra seule à l'hôtel, décidée à s'excuser. Mais à peine avait-elle entrouvert la porte de sa chambre qu'elle se retrouvait enveloppée dans une chaude étreinte, la bouche de Severus chuchotant à son oreille :

- Pardonne-moi, Hermione. Excuse-moi… Je me suis emporté. S'il te plaît…

Et il l'embrassa. Hermione se laissa faire, heureuse qu'il reconnaisse son tort. Elle s'écarta lentement.

- Moi aussi, je me suis emportée. Je te prie de m'excuser, Severus.

Il la regarda.

- Je n'aurai pas dû menacer ta tante, ni sous-estimer tes capacités.

- Et je surestime mes pouvoirs. C'est toi qui avais raison.

- J'ai cru te perdre à un moment. Je t'aime Hermione.

- Je t'aime aussi.

………

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent directement à l'église à 14 heures. Ils repérèrent vite la foule au centre de laquelle Margaret recevait les condoléances. Quand ils virent Hermione, ils se dirigèrent vers elle, et renouvelèrent leurs regrets. La plupart était des confrères dentistes ou des anciens amis de l'université. Le notaire était présent, ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs plus anciens clients. La jeune fille s'efforçait de rester souriante et de remercier tout le monde, mais Severus était conscient qu'elle aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs. Ils pénétrèrent peu à peu dans la chapelle quand il remarqua deux hommes en imperméable un peu plus loin. Il attira l'attention d'Hermione.

- Mione, qui sont ces deux hommes ?

Elle suivit son regard.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai jamais vus.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent. Severus se mit derrière elle, sa main agrippé à sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Bonjour, vous êtes Miss Hermione Granger ?

- Oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Inspecteur Smith, et Inspecteur Dylan. Nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions.

- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre la fin de l'enterrement ? demanda Severus, agacé.

- Si, bien évidemment. Nous vous attendrons au cimetière.

Ils se retirèrent, et les deux Sorciers échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que la police me veut ? demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée, mais nous le saurons tout à l'heure. Ne t'en fais pas.

Ils entrèrent à l'église, et la messe commença. Daniel resta aux côtés de sa cousine et le prêtre lui demanda si elle voulait dire quelques mots. Elle hésita mais finalement hocha la tête et se leva pour s'avancer derrière le pupitre. Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit Margaret s'agiter, et il lui lança un sortilège de Silence pour prévenir tout esclandre. Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

- Vous êtes tous au courant du drame qui frappe ma famille aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et j'espère que la police arrêtera vite les coupables. C'étaient des parents extraordinaires, et en tant qu'Hermione Granger, leur fille unique, je jure de faire en sorte qu'ils soient fiers de moi où qu'ils soient maintenant. Je vous remercie tous d'être présents en ce jour pour les accompagner dans ce dernier voyage.

Tout le monde applaudit poliment, et la messe prit fin. La procession funèbre prit la route du cimetière pour l'inhumation. Hermione se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer, elle serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Severus la couvait d'un regard inquiet, comme si elle allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.

L'enterrement fut bref. Hermione se contenta de jeter une poignée de terre sur les cercueils côte à côte de ses parents, tout en restant impassible.

- Severus, je veux rentrer maintenant.

- N'oublie pas les inspecteurs.

- Ah oui…

- Ecoute, contente-toi de dire que tu ne sais rien. Je m'occupe du reste.

La jeune fille le regarda un moment, puis ajouta :

- Tant que tu y es, essaie d'avoir l'adresse des grands-parents d'Amélie.

- Entendu, sourit Severus devant l'intelligence de sa jeune élève.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la tombe du couple Granger, et les deux policiers s'approchèrent de la Sorcière.

- Toutes nos condoléances, présenta Smith.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Miss Granger, nous avons interrogé votre tante la semaine dernière. Elle a dit que vous étudiez dans un pensionnat en Ecosse. Est-ce exact ?

- Oui.

- Quel est cet établissement ?

- C'est un établissement inconnue du public car très sélectif. Nous ne pouvons vous en dévoiler le nom, intervint Severus.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Le Professeur Severus Rogue. J'enseigne là-bas, et Miss Granger est sous ma responsabilité. Le nom du Collège est tenu secret.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est très sélectif. C'est le Directeur qui contacte lui-même les familles des étudiantes qu'il souhaite avoir. Miss Granger fait partie de ces surdoués.

- Oui, nous savons déjà que Miss Granger est une surdouée. Bien, reprenons. Vos parents étaient à New-York quand ils ont été tués. Leur connaissiez-vous des ennemis ?

- Non. Tout le monde les appréciait.

- Nous avons également appris que votre quartier a été victime d'une explosion de gaz l'été dernier. Il y eu énormément de victimes à déplorer mais vous avez été portée disparue, ainsi qu'une fillette de quatre ans, Amélie de Chatres. Où étiez-vous ?

- Ainsi, les autorités avaient trouvé une explication plausible pour qualifier l'attaque des Mangemorts.

- J'étais chez une amie à ce moment. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai contacté le Directeur de mon école pour y retourner un peu plus tôt.

- Pourtant, des témoins affirment vous avoir vue en compagnie de l'enfant.

- Je n'y étais pas, répéta-t-elle fermement. Quant à Amélie, je ne sais pas où elle est.

- Vous connaissez Amélie ?

- Oui ! J'étais sa baby-sitter quand ses parents sortaient. Ecoutez, je ne sais rien, rien du tout ! Je passe dix mois sur douze à l'Ecole, sans contact avec le monde extérieur, et j'apprends il y a à peine deux jours que mes parents ont été tués par un psychopathe, ou que sais-je ? Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus ?

- Votre tante ne sait rien non plus.

- Que voulez-vous qu'elle sache ? Elle est furieuse parce qu'elle n'a pas touché l'héritage qu'elle convoitait. Elle tentera de me discréditer par tous les moyens. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de retrouver les coupables le plus rapidement.

- Comment pouvons-nous vous contacter ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas. C'est moi qui vous contacterai dès que l'année scolaire serai terminée, en juillet prochain.

- Votre école est bien stricte, Miss Granger.

- C'est cela qui fait d'eux des gens d'élite, déclara Severus.

- Au revoir, Inspecteurs, salua Hermione.

- Au revoir Miss Granger.

Pendant tout l'entretien, Severus avait fouillé l'esprit des inspecteurs pour tenter de déterminer ce qu'ils savaient. En vérité, ils se doutaient déjà que le paranormal était à l'œuvre au vu de la manière dont les parents d'Hermione étaient morts. L'attitude d'Hermione, et son école coupée du monde avaient renforcé leurs soupçons, mais sans aucune preuve. De même, les grands-parents maternels d'Amélie étaient morts d'inquiétude pour la petite, ils envisageaient même de venir en Angleterre pour être rapidement informés. Cependant, la police leur avait conseillé de rester en France, et d'être rapidement joignables. Les deux détectives ne croyaient pas une seconde à la version de l'explosion de gaz qui avait dévasté le quartier d'Hermione, mais le Premier Ministre en personne était intervenu pour présenter ses condoléances aux familles des victimes, et la police ne pouvait mettre en doute les paroles de l'homme influent.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Ils soupçonnent quelque chose de bizarre, mais n'ont aucune preuve. Et j'ai l'adresse des grands-parents d'Amélie.

- Parfait.

* * *

Wouah ! 21 pages en format Word ! Heureusement que je tape vite ! Le chap 16, intitulé Retour à la vie, devrait arriver plus vite que le 15, maintenant que notre couple est revenu à Poudlard… et que ma muse est revenue ! Je vous embrasse tous, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! 


	16. Retour à la vie

Hello everybody ! How are you ? Moi ça va à merveille, et voici un nouveau chapitre pour fêter l'année 2006… avec quelques jours de décalage, mais le chapitre est là, c'est l'essentiel non ?

Mon inspiration est revenue en flèche ces derniers temps, et j'ai terminé trois chapitres en l'espace d'une semaine… Un temps record, et des nuits assez courtes pour moi… parce que se coucher à 4 heures du matin, c'est pas une vie ça ! Heureusement que je ne travaille pas !

**Disclaimer** : les persos sont à JKR, sauf Amélie, et mon intrigue sortie tout droit de mon cerveau !

J'espère que vous aimerez… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Retour à la vie**

Dès qu'Hermione fut dans l'enceinte du château, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Severus ne dit rien, et alla directement voir le Directeur pour faire son rapport. Le vieil homme se déclara désolé pour Miss Granger, mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'enferme sur elle-même. Severus ne put qu'approuver quand McGonagall vint demander des nouvelles de son élève favorite. Severus les laissa et retourna dans ses appartements. Il y trouva Ginny Weasley qui jouait à la poupée avec Amélie. Dès qu'elle vit son « père », l'enfant poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers Severus qui s'accroupit et lui ouvrit les bras. Ginny se leva et sourit à son Professeur, attendrie.

- Bon retour à Poudlard, Professeur.

- Papa ! Tu étais où ? Où est Maman ?

- Un instant mon cœur. Weasley, allez trouver Potter et votre frère. Miss Granger a besoin de votre soutien.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Hermione ne nous a rien dit, et le Professeur Dumbledore…

- Voldemort a retrouvé les parents d'Hermione à New York et les a tués.

- Non, pas ça… murmura la rouquine, atterrée.

- Elle est dans sa chambre. Il faut l'empêcher de faire une dépression nerveuse, et il faut qu'elle se change les idée, et le plus vite possible. Je m'occupe d'Amélie. Allez-y.

Ginny hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Elle alla chercher Harry et Ron dans leur Salle Commune et leur expliqua la situation. Harry parut horrifié.

- Il a fait ça. Il a osé aller en Amérique…

- Comment se fait-il que ta cicatrice n'a pas réagi à ce nouveau meurtre ? demanda Ron.

- N'oublie pas que je ferme mon esprit chaque nuit. Et puis, il doit y avoir la distance… Allons trouver Hermione. Elle a besoin de nous.

Arrivés devant le portrait qui protégeait les appartements des Préfets, Ginny annonça le mot de passe. Drago Malefoy était là. Il leva les yeux à leur arrivée.

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez arriver. Granger est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre, déclara-t-il sans animosité, d'une voix neutre, tout en fixant la Gryffondor.

- Tu n'as rien fait pour aggraver son état, j'espère, dit Harry.

- Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que je suis ici. Elle était déjà dans sa chambre. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Voldemort a tué ses parents, annonça Ginny.

Drago sursauta, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. La rouquine alla frapper à la porte de son amie.

- Hermione ? C'est Gin. Le Professeur Rogue m'a tout dit. Ouvre-nous s'il te plaît.

Pas de réponse.

- Mione ? appela Ron. S'il te plaît, ne t'isole pas. Nous sommes là pour toi, tu sais.

Toujours rien, mais les sanglots s'étaient tus.

- Hermione, continua Harry, ouvre-nous. Je te jure que je ferai tout pour venger tes parents, et toutes les personnes qui ont été tuées par Voldemort. Ne suis-je pas l'Enfant de la Prophétie ? Pour une fois, je suis impatient d'affronter ce monstre, pour lui faire payer ses crimes.

Hermione ne répondait toujours pas. Ron évoqua la possibilité d'utiliser la magie pour forcer la porte. Drago soupira, excédé. Ces imbéciles allaient le faire vomir avec leurs discours à la guimauve ! Il se leva, écarta les Gryffondors et frappa sans douceur à la porte de sa consoeur.

- Hé Granger ! Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents sont morts que c'est la fin du monde pour autant ! Tu as entendu ton copain Potter qui veut botter les fesses à notre Maître, non ? Toi qui lui fait tant confiance, tu devrais te réjouir. Et ce ne sera que deux Moldus en moins sur terre, remercie le Maître…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une main jaillit, mais Drago avait prévu le coup et attrapa le poignet d'Hermione.

- Attention Granger, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lever la main sur moi. Mais moi, contrairement à tes amis, j'ai réussi à te faire réagir.

Hermione le fixa, les yeux brillants de rage et de larmes. Le Serpentard lâcha le poignet et se retira dans sa chambre dans un dernier salut moqueur. Harry et Ron entourèrent aussitôt leur amie et l'accablèrent d'attentions. Ginny resta en retrait, perplexe. Elle aurait juré que Drago avait dit ça uniquement pour faire réagir Hermione, pas pour être méchant ou pour la blesser intentionnellement. Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Elle pressentait que Drago Malefoy s'arrangeait. Elle s'approcha de ses amis. Hermione avait retrouvé quelques couleurs, et souriait faiblement. Harry et Ron lui donnaient des nouvelles d'Amélie pendant son absence, sans poser de questions. Ginny se contenta de rester là, derrière elle, une main sur son épaule, lui offrant son réconfort.

- Merci tous les trois, d'être là, avec moi.

- Tu as tant fait pour nous. A nous d'être présents pour toi, répondit Ron.

Ginny n'en revenait pas de voir son frère, d'habitude si maladroit, faire preuve à ce point de maturité et de sensibilité. Peut-être que la présence de Pansy lui faisait du bien après tout.

- Hey les gars, intervint-elle soudain, si vous emmeniez Hermione voir Amélie chez le Professeur Rogue ? Elle doit lui manquer.

- Quelle bonne idée, approuva le brun. Tu viens ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Je vous rejoins, dit Ginny. Hermione, si tu le permets, je vais ranger tes affaires. Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Et puis, il y a quelques-unes de mes affaires quand Dumbledore m'a suggéré de m'installer ici pour m'occuper d'Amélie.

- En effet, merci Gin. Tu es un Ange.

- A ton service, m'dame !

Hermione regarda un moment son amie.

- Tu as changé Ginny.

- En quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu sembles plus rayonnante.

Puis, elle sortit de la pièce, entraînée par Harry et Ron. Ginny resta un moment immobile, puis sourit et alla ranger les affaires de la Préfète. Alors qu'elle pliait des habits, une voix s'éleva du seuil de la chambre.

- Je crois que j'aurai pu attendre longtemps que tu viennes me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

- Mais j'allais te rejoindre, Drago, une fois que j'aurai fini de ranger les affaires d'Hermione.

-Moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour rester ici toute seule.

- C'en était un, mais il faut bien que je fasse ce que j'ai proposé à Hermione.

Ginny referma l'armoire et s'avança vers Drago, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

- Je te manquais tant que ça ?

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer…

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Puis, il commença à défaire sa cravate rouge et or et à l'entraîner dans sa chambre, mais elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur son torse.

- On ne peut pas faire ça.

- Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je voulais dire : on ne peut pas faire ça _maintenant_. On m'attend chez Rogue. Harry pourrait venir me chercher si je tarde trop.

Drago s'assombrit.

- Il y a quelque chose entre Potter et toi ?

- Tu es jaloux ?

Elle rit, et quitta la Salle Commune, laissant Drago furieux contre lui-même. Devant Ginny, il perdait tous ses moyens, lui qui savait si bien garder son sang-froid. Sa relation avec la Gryffondor ne pouvait pas durer, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la considérer comme sienne. Ginny était à lui, et rien que l'imaginer avec Potter… il voyait rouge… Il se débrouillerait pour que la dernière des Weasley soit épargnée lors de la victoire de leur Maître.

Ginny, elle, souriait. Drago se montrait jaloux, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y rien entre Harry et elle. Ne s'était-elle pas offerte à lui ? Son sourire faiblit un peu quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait plus le voir aussi souvent maintenant qu'Hermione était de retour. Sauf si la Préfète passait son temps chez Rogue avec Amélie… elle éclata de rire. Cela arrangerait bien ses affaires si Hermione et Severus Rogue tombaient amoureux. N'étaient-ils pas allés au bal de la Saint-Valentin ensemble ? Sauf qu'Hermione était si respectueuse des règles qu'une relation avec son Professeur était à exclure !

Elle arriva chez son Professeur de Potions, et vit Hermione qui câlinait Amélie tandis que Harry tentait d'expliquer à Severus comment s'étaient déroulés les cours de Potions et Défense en son absence, donnés par Dumbledore.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur Rogue. Le Professeur Dumbledore a été un excellent enseignant, même s'il n'a retiré de points à aucune Maison.

- Et Neville n'a pas fait exploser son chaudron, ajouta Ron.

- La présence du directeur a dû être rassurante, insinua Hermione.

Severus leur jeta des regards noirs et annonça qu'il se retirait dans son bureau pour corriger des copies et rattraper son retard dû à son absence.

Même si Hermione plaisantait et rigolait avec ses amis, une insondable tristesse transparaissait dans ses yeux. Au dîner du soir, elle toucha à peine son assiette, et Harry s'en inquiéta.

- Tu ne manges pas Mione ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim Harry. L'enterrement a été éprouvant, et je suis fatiguée.

- Alors, va donc te reposer. Je t'apporterai les cours demain matin.

Hermione se leva.

- Je te remercie Harry. Mais je vais aller dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue. J'ai du retard à rattraper moi aussi.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

- Oh, si, je le suis. Et quand Amélie aura fini de manger, je jouerai un moment avec elle avant de la baigner et de la coucher.

- Rogue peut s'en occuper ! Tu viens de perdre tes parents !

Harry s'était levé, indigné. Mais il avait oublié l'entêtement et le sens du devoir de son amie. Celle-ci sourit.

- Tu es adorable. Je te promets que je me coucherai plus tôt aujourd'hui. Mais Amélie passe avant mon repos.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle avant que le brun pût dire un mot. Il se rassit. Ron se tourna vers lui.

- Moi aussi je suis inquiet pour elle. Mais tu sais comme elle est.

- Justement, j'ai peur qu'elle ne cherche à se noyer dans le travail pour oublier sa peine.

- Alors, il faut en parler à Rogue. Il est son supérieur, il pourra la surveiller et l'obliger à se reposer.

- On le coincera après le repas alors, juste avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

Ron hocha la tête. Ginny n'en revenait pas de voir comme son frère et son presque-frère s'occupaient de leur amie. Pansy avait bien de la chance de l'avoir, et si Harry se décidait à se caser, l'heureuse élue aussi aurait de la chance !

Les deux Gryffondors rattrapèrent leur professeur de Potions hors de la Grande Salle. Celui-ci était quelque peu étonné que ces deux-là cherchaient d'eux-mêmes une discussion avec lui, mais il ne dit rien, attendant qu'ils parlent.

- Nous voulions vous parler d'Hermione, Professeur, commença le brun.

- Nous nous inquiétons pour elle, continua le roux.

- Et si vous disiez directement ce qui ne va pas avec elle.

- Elle n'a pratiquement pas touché son assiette ce soir, révéla Harry.

- Et elle pleurait dans sa chambre cet après-midi. Même ma sœur n'a pas réussi à la faire sortir de sa chambre. Il a fallu l'intervention de la fou… Malefoy pour la faire réagir.

- Elle est constamment triste, et elle est émotionnellement épuisée. J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une dépression, conclut Harry.

Severus hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il craignait.

- Je me doutais qu'elle ne se sente pas bien. Je m'occupe de veiller sur son alimentation, et de la distraire avec Amélie. Vous, restez constamment avec elle, essayez de la distraire avec des jeux ou du Quidditch.

- Sauf qu'elle est imperméable au Quidditch. Et elle refuse de jouer aux échecs contre Ron.

- Et bien, trouvez un sujet susceptible de lui plaire ! Traînez-là à la Bibliothèque ! Parlez-en à vos amis Gryffondors, et ne la laissez pas seule un instant !

- Très bien, Professeur, acquiesça Harry.

………

Hermione réfléchissait depuis un moment déjà quand Pansy lui avait ramené Amélie. Ce soir-là, c'était la Serpentard qui s'occupait de l'enfant, et toutes les filles de la Maison verte et argentée étaient aux petits soins pour elle. Pansy s'était enquise de la santé de son amie.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ?

- Oh, oui, je vais bien.

- Ron m'a dit pour tes parents. Je suis désolée… Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…

- Merci Pansy. J'ai de la chance d'avoir de tels amis. Harry, Ron et Ginny ont été adorables quand je suis rentrée cet après-midi. Vous êtes tous gentils, mais je vais bien, je vous assure.

- C'est juste que…

- Tu diras à Ron que je vais bien, sourit la Gryffondor.

Pansy sursauta et rougit violemment.

- Mais je… Comment tu sais ?

- J'ai peut-être été absente pendant trois jours, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Alors, quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

- Nous ne nous cachons pas vraiment tu sais, mais nous restons discrets. Ron a été le premier à me rejeter quand tu m'as tendu la main, puis il m'a invitée au Bal de la Saint-Valentin. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui… mais je n'osais pas le lui dire… Il m'a complètement prise par surprise quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je sais que Serpentard et Gryffondors ne feront jamais bon ménage, mais je veux être l'exception.

- Ron est quelqu'un de bien. Tu as beaucoup de chance.

- Je sais, il est merveilleux. Bon, je dois y aller, il m'attend dans votre Salle Commune.

- A notre Tour ?

- Oui ! Il m'a invitée, puisqu'aucun règlement ne l'interdit. Il ne faut pas que je révèle le mot de passe, c'est tout.

- Depuis quand connaît-il le règlement ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Il m'a dit que tu l'avais forcé à l'apprendre en Cinquième Année ! rit Pansy.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais forcé à apprendre quoi que ce soit !

- Règle ça avec lui ! Passe une bonne soirée !

Pansy s'était éclipsée, et Hermione avait replongé dans ses réflexions au lieu de corriger ses copies des Premières années. Une idée avait germé dans sa tête à Londres, et ne l'avait plus quittée. De plus, son altercation avec Severus lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle avait encore énormément à apprendre pour être une Sorcière accomplie. Elle saisit une plume et rédigea une lettre à l'intention de Daniel, et venait de la cacheter quand Severus pénétra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains. D'un regard, il s'assura qu'Amélie jouait sagement dans un coin, et s'approcha de son Assistante. Elle rangea la lettre parmi ses affaires tout en notant de l'envoyer demain, et leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton repas. Tu n'as rien mangé à table.

- Oh, je vois. C'est Harry qui te l'a dit ?

- Et même s'il ne me l'avait pas dit, je l'aurais remarqué. Hermione, tu as très peu mangé à Londres, et tu as maigri. Maintenant, fais-moi le plaisir de manger tout ça.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas fini cette assiette, même si tu dois passer la nuit ici.

Hermione le regarda d'un air buté.

- Non.

Le regard de Severus se durçit. Il détestait que quelqu'un lui résiste, et il allait recourir à un moyen dont il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il utiliserait un jour. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Amélie. Hermione le suivit du regard, soupçonneuse. Amélie regarda son père et se redressa, souriante. Elle tendit les bras et il la souleva.

- Amélie, ta Maman est vilaine…

- Severus ! appela Hermione, indignée.

- Elle refuse de manger, continua le Professeur, ignorant l'interruption. Mais si elle ne mange pas, elle ne peut pas s'occuper de toi.

L'enfant regarda son père, puis sa mère. Celle-ci s'était levée, furieuse que Severus se serve de la petite pour arriver à ses fins. Severus avait un petit sourire, laissant Amélie à ses réflexions.

- Pourquoi tu manzes pas Maman ?

- Amélie… Je…

- Tu ne veux plus t'occuper de moi ?

- Mais chérie…

Les yeux d'Amélie se remplirent de larmes.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Hermione se rassit et attaqua sa purée, tout en fusillant Severus du regard.

Quand elle termina sa purée et ses carottes, Severus se déclara satisfait et annonça qu'il donnerait son bain à la petite et qu'il la coucherait. Quand il revint dans la pièce, il rencontra le regard accusateur de la jeune fille.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de t'être servi d'Amélie.

- Si cela a réussi, je n'en ai pas honte. Sache que je suis prêt à tout pour préserver ta santé…

La colère d'Hermione faiblit.

- N'empêche que tu n'avais pas à l'utiliser.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, aurais-tu terminé ton assiette ?

Elle capitula.

- Probablement non.

Severus sourit.

- Donc, j'avais raison. Allons, ne m'en veux pas. Je l'ai fait pour ton bien. Et puis, je suis sûr que si Amélie avait compris mon stratagème, elle y aurait participé sans se faire prier. Et je suis un Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Severus. Harry et Ron s'inquiètent déjà suffisamment pour moi sans que tu en rajoutes. Et à ce propos, tu dois être épuisée. Retourne dans ta chambre.

Hermione acquiesça, mais elle devait lui demander une dernière chose. Allait-il accepter ?

- Severus, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose pendant notre voyage.

Il la regarda attentivement, l'encourageant à continuer.

- J'ai réalisé que tu es un grand Sorcier, que tu connais plus de choses que tout ce que nous pourrions apprendre en toute une vie dans les livre. Tu maîtrises la magie noire…

- Hermione, où veux-tu en venir ? coupa-t-il, un doute s'insinuant en lui.

La Sorcière s'interrompit un moment. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Severus, tu es un Maître, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Professeur s'assit sur une chaise, comme frappé par la foudre. Comment avait-elle pu arriver à cette conclusion, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour le cacher. Soudain, l'évidence s'imposa à lui.

- Tu veux être ma Disciple, Hermione ?

- Oui, Severus.

- Pourquoi moi ? Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres Maîtres à Poudlard.

- Oui, le Professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall.

- Exact. Ils seraient ravis d'avoir une apprentie aussi douée que toi.

- Oui, mais le Professeur McGonagall n'est pas spécialisée en magie noire comme toi. Quant au Professeur Dumbledore, il préférerait avoir Harry pour Disciple pour mieux le manipuler. Severus, j'ai bien réfléchi. Tu es un Maître, et tu as été le Disciple du Professeur Dumbledore.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

- Le fait que le Directeur te fasse aveuglément confiance, malgré ton passé de Mangemort. Il t'a pris sous son aile pendant ta Septième Année d'études et tu es devenu son Disciple. Puis, tu t'es engagé chez les Mangemorts, estimant qu'un espion serait utile à l'Ordre du Phénix. Tes connaissances en Potions sont infinies, tu maîtrises la Magie Noire, l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie. Je ne serai même pas surprise si tu m'annonçais que tu es un Animagus. Et tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Même Voldemort ne sait pas que je suis un Maître. Etre Disciple implique que tu dois rester avec ton Maître jour et nuit, et obéir aux ordres sans discuter. Tu devras étudier sans discontinuer et tu seras soumise à des épreuves par un autre Maître, qui décidera si tu es apte à devenir Maître. L'apprentissage est long, et peut prendre des mois, voire des années.

- Je connais tout ça. Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que je risque de subir. En cas d'échec, mon esprit et mon corps seront annihilés. J'ai profondément étudié le sujet l'année dernière, mais je ne me suis rendue compte qu'aujourd'hui que tu étais un Maître. Je sais que Dumbledore et McGonagall le sont aussi. Cependant, c'est toi que je veux comme Maître, toi et personne d'autre.

- En principe, c'est le Maître qui choisit son Disciple, pas le contraire. Hermione, je ne crois pas être la bonne personne vers qui te tourner.

- Severus, s'il te plaît… accepte. Je veux maîtriser la magie à la perfection. Sept ans à Poudlard ne combleront pas ma soif d'apprendre. Je veux suivre ton enseignement en Potions, en Magie Noire, en Occlumancie, en Légilimencie et à maîtriser la magie sans baguette. Tu sais que j'aime étudier, je ne te décevrai pas. Et je n'échouerai pas.

- Hermione, la raison pour laquelle les Maîtres choisissent leurs Disciples est simple : le risque d'échec est trop grand pour choisir n'importe qui. Le Maître observe le candidat des années durant en secret pour déterminer si celui-ci est apte à suivre l'enseignement et à réussir. Malgré ce soin, il y a eu des échecs, et les Maîtres concernés ont vu leur vie détruite. Un lien est créé entre Maître et élève. Si l'élève réussit, il devient Maître à son tour, et sa puissance est intégrée au cercle des Maîtres. Or, s'il échoue, il est détruit, et son Maître est exclu du Cercle. La perte brutale de toute son énergie le tue instantanément. Le candidat doit avoir la force mentale et physique nécessaire pour supporter l'enseignement et l'évaluation. Dumbledore n'a pas pris Potter pour Disciple à cause de son instabilité mentale et se vulnérabilité face à Voldemort. Si celui-ci craint tant notre Directeur, c'est parce que c'est un Maître. Malgré tout, il a réussi à élever sa puissance à un tel point qu'il surpasse McGonagall, qui est elle aussi un Maître. Ne me demande pas de devenir ton Maître, Hermione.

- As-tu si peu confiance en moi ? Tu as peur que j'échoue ? De tous les élèves de cette école, je suis la seule apte à suivre ton enseignement, et tu le sais. Normalement, avant de choisir ton Disciple, tu dois demander l'avis de ton ancien Maître. Alors, va lui demander son avis.

- Je n'ai pas encore accepté de te prendre pour Disciple, Hermione.

- Depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. La seule solution, c'est l'étude. Or, je veux étudier auprès de toi, Severus. J'ai confiance en toi, et je t'aime.

Cette soudaine déclaration ébranla Severus. Il savait qu'Hermione étudierait avec sérieux, il la savait capable de suivre un enseignement de Maître, le sien ou celui d'un autre. Mais passerait-elle l'évaluation ? La possibilité d'un échec le torturait. Même si Hermione ferait une Disciple appliquée, la pression et la difficulté d'une évaluation pouvaient la faire échouer. Cependant, il lisait la détermination et la volonté de réussir dans son regard. Et l'avoir près de lui jour et nuit ne lui déplaisait pas. Il l'aimait tant qu'il était près à accepter sur le champ d'être son Maître.

- Très bien. J'en parlerai à Dumbledore et McGonagall. S'ils sont d'accord, je te prendrai comme Disciple.

Hermione sauta au cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Oh, merci, merci, merci ! Ton accord signifie tellement pour moi !

- J'irai voir le Directeur demain à sept heures. En attendant, mon cœur, va dormir. Tu dois être épuisée.

- C'est vrai. Alors, j'y vais. Bonne nuit, Severus.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement avant de s'éclipser, un sourire aux lèvres. Il resta assis, songueur. Avoir Hermione comme Disciple ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, mais Minerva avait déjà évoqué l'idée. Elle avait longuement observé son élève favorite et finit par décréter qu'Hermione n'était pas prête à suivre l'enseignement poussé et intensif d'un Maître. Lui-même, quand Dumbledore lui avait proposé de devenir son Disciple, il avait demandé quelques jours de réflexion pendant lesquels il s'était documenté avant de finalement accepter, non sans appréhension. Normalement, c'était le Maître qui choisissait son Disciple, et pas le contraire. Il sourit. Hermione était imprévisible et il adorait ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle devinerait qu'il était un Maître. C'était décidé. Si Dumbledore ne voyait pas d'inconvénient au fait qu'elle soit sa Disciple, il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il savait. Elle recevrait l'un des meilleurs enseignements qui existaient à ce jour.

………

Quand Severus se présenta au bureau de Dumbledore le lendemain, il le trouva en grande discussion avec Minerva McGonagall.

- Bonjour Albus, bonjour Minerva.

- Severus ! Que nous vaut une telle visite si tôt ? demanda gaiement Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous donc. Thé, café…

- Non merci. Cela tombe bien que vous soyiez là Minerva, vous êtes concernée. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas dans une discussion importante.

- Non, Severus, répondit la Directrice adjointe. Nous étions en train de planifier le déroulement des examens, et je me demandais juste si Potter serait en état d'y participer. Tous les ans, vers la fin de l'année scolaire, il lui arrive quelque chose, et finit inévitablement face à Voldemort. Mais il passe les ASPIC cette fois, et il serait bon de renforcer la sécurité de l'école.

- De toute façon, si Potter décide de jouer les héros, c'est son problème, pas le nôtre, lâcha dédaigneusement le Directeur de Serpentard.

Minerva le fusilla du regard, et Albus rit.

- Allons, allons ! Cessons ces querelles puériles. De quoi vouliez-vous nous entretenir Severus ?

Celui-ci redevint sérieux. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Maître, dit Severus en utilisant le titre d'Albus, Hermione Granger a demandé à être ma Disciple.

Minerva émit un hoquet choqué, et Albus perdit toute étincelle de gaieté.

- Vous êtes conscient, Maître Severus, que cela n'est pas habituel, déclara Minerva.

- Je le sais, Maître Minerva. Et Miss Granger le sait. Cependant, elle sait que nous sommes tous trois Maîtres, et elle semble avoir mûrement réfléchi.

- Je l'ai longuement observée, et je pensais lui proposer d'être Disciple dans quelques années, quand elle aurait acquis assez de maturité pour être sûre de réussir. J'avoue que cela me surprend, une telle initiative de sa part.

- Elle a sans doute réalisé qu'aucun de nous ne lui aurait proposé de devenir Disciple, réalisa Albus.

- Que lui avez-vous répondu, Maître Severus ?

- Que je vous en parlerai. Je ne cache pas que j'ai très envie d'accepter. Miss Granger possède des facultés intellectuelles supérieures à la normale, et nous savons tous à quel point elle est sérieuse. Nous savons que Potter ne sera jamais un Disciple, mais si Miss Granger suit un enseignement de Maître, elle deviendra un atout précieux pour le Survivant dans sa lutte contre Voldemort.

- Maître Albus, Maître Severus a raison sur ce dernier point. Cependant, être Disciple a d'autres inconvénients…

- Miss Granger passe déjà la majeure partie de son temps dans les quartiers de Maître Severus, du fait de ses attributions d'Assistante, et pour s'occuper de Miss de Chatres. Si elle emménage là-bas sous prétexte de s'occuper de l'enfant, cela n'éveillera pas les soupçons.

- Mais elle est également Préfète-en-Chef. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle n'arrivera jamais à tout concilier.

Albus réfléchissait, sourcils froncés.

- Maître Minerva, je crois savoir que vous avez cours avec les Septième Année de Gryffondor ce matin non ?

- Oui, Maître Albus. De dix heures à midi.

- Bien, vous l'accompagnerez ici à midi. Votre présence est souhaitée, Maître Severus. Je lui poserai quelques questions, et à l'issue de cet entretien, vous connaîtrez ma décision.

Severus et Minerva acquiescèrent et quittèrent le bureau du Directeur. Resté seul, celui-ci sourit et se tourna vers Fumseck.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Miss Granger ne déçoit pas mes attentes. J'ai su, dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur notre trio infernal qu'il serait apte à vaincre Voldemort. Harry parce que c'est son destin, Hermione avec son savoir et Ron par son indéfectible amitié. Nous vaincrons Fumseck. J'en ai la certitude maintenant.

De son perchoir, le phénix lança un trille joyeux.

………

Hermione ne sut pas comment s'était déroulé l'entretien de Severus avec les deux Maîtres, mais quand elle rencontra le regard de son Professeur de Métamorphoses à dix heures, elle sut qu'elle aurait droit à un interrogatoire dès la fin du cours. Aussi, quand celle-ci lui demanda de rester à midi, Hermione n'en fut pas surprise. Harry et Ron voulurent l'attendre, mais elle leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et de commencer à manger sans elle.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur McGonagall ?

Le Directeur souhaite vous voir. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi.

- Oui, en effet.

- Bien. Allons-y, alors.

Elles se rendirent dans le bureau directorial, où Severus les attendait déjà.

- Ah, vous voilà, Miss Granger. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Elle obéit, tandis que Severus et Minerva restaient debout de part et d'autre du fauteuil du Directeur. Elle se sentit intimidée par ces trois paires d'yeux, mais elle fit bravement face. Albus souriait, pour la mettre à l'aise.

- Détendez-vous Miss Granger, nous n'allons pas vous mordre. Maître Severus m'a fait part de votre demande ce matin. Je ne vous cache pas que j'en ai été surpris. Même si la procédure est inhabituelle, il est déjà arrivé qu'un jeune demande à un Maître de lui prodiguer son enseignement. Mais pourquoi un tel choix ?

- Vous n'ignorez pas, Professeur Dumbledore, le danger auquel nous sommes exposés. La mort de mes parents a été l'événement déclencheur. Etant la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, je suis une cible privilégiée, et je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver un jour face à un Mangemort, sans aucun moyen de défense. De plus, Le Professeur Rogue est, avec vous et le Professeur McGonagall, l'un des plus puissants Sorciers de cette école. Il a été votre Disciple. Et je demande aujourd'hui, à mon tour, à suivre un enseignement de Maître.

- L'enseignement des Professeurs de Poudlard ne suffit pas ?

- Bien qu'il soit de qualité, il est très incomplet. Nous apprenons la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais comment s'en protéger si on ne sait même pas comment fonctionne la Magie Noire ? Voldemort peut s'infiltrer dans les esprits, pas seulement dans celui d'Harry, car c'est un Legilimens. Seule l'Occlumencie peut nous préserver d'une manipulation psychique. Les potions que nous étudions ne sont efficaces que par ingestion, or, les Potions les plus dévastatrices sont des Potions de contact. La métamorphose Animagus est le moyen le plus discret d'espionnage, et je sais qu'un Sorcier expérimenté peut posséder jusqu'à trois formes Animagi, mais c'est extrêmement compliqué, de ne parvenir à se transformer qu'en un seul animal. Me trompé-je, Professeur McGonagall ?

Le silence tomba. Puis Maître Minerva prit la parole.

- Vous ne vous trompez pas, Miss Granger. Je possède quatre formes Animagi, mais seule ma forme de chat est enregistrée au Ministère. Vous êtes très perspicace.

- Vos arguments sont imparables, Miss Granger, approuva le Directeur. Cependant, vous oubliez que vous cumulez plusieurs rôles, dont celui de Préfète-en-Chef.

- Je n'oublie rien, Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis parfaitement capable de concilier mes études à Poudlard, mon rôle de Préfète, mes devoirs d'Assistante et d'assumer mes obligations de Disciple.

- Votre statut de Disciple devra rester sous silence, vous en êtes consciente ?

- Tout à fait, Professeur. Je sais que je devrai emménager avec le Professeur Rogue, mais je prendrai comme prétexte le fait que je doive m'occuper d'Amélie à temps plein. J'ai déjà pesé le pour et le contre, et rien de s'opposer à ce que je sois une Disciple.

- Très bien, alors, j'accepte que Maître Severus se charge de votre éducation. Quand il vous estimera prête pour l'évaluation, il me le fera savoir. Je serai votre Maître examinateur. Maître Severus, veuillez détailler votre programme.

- Oui, Maître Albus. J'enseignerai à ma Disciple l'Art des Potions de contact et des Potions utilisées en Médicomagie, la Magie Noire sous tous ses aspects, l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie, la Métamorphose Animagus, les sorts offensifs de Magie Blanche des niveaux 8 à 15, et la magie sans baguette.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais intérieurement, elle était ébranlée et en même temps excitée. Les Potiosn de contact et celles de Médicomagie, la Magie Noire, la Magie Blanche de niveau supérieur ! Toutes ces matières relevaient des études supérieures, et il était impossible de tout choisir. Elle réalisa son privilège et elle se sentit follement heureuse que le Professeur Dumbledore ait accepté sa requête. Elle se leva.

- Je vous remercie, Maître Dumbledore de m'accepter en tant que Disciple de Maître Rogue.

- Avant que je ne procède au rituel pour vous lier, êtes-vous consciente de ce que vous risquez en cas d'échec ?

- Oui. La destruction.

- Le rituel est irréversible, Miss Granger. Si vous échouez, Maître Severus et vous, mourrez.

- Je sais. Je mesure pleinement les risques. Je réussirai, Maître Dumbledore, affirma-t-elle avec assurance.

- Très bien. Tendez-moi votre baguette. Et vous aussi, Maître Severus.

- Le Maître et la Disciple obéirent. Maître Albus plaça la sienne à l'horizontale, de façon à être au-dessus des deux baguettes parallèles. Et il prononça le rituel de liaison.

- Par cet Acte, moi, Maître Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, lie Maître Severus Sebastian Vulcain Rogue à sa Disciple Hermione Déméter Granger pendant tout le temps de son apprentissage. Elle devra lui obéir sans discuter, se soumettre à la discipline imposée par son Maître et être punie en cas de manquement. Le présent lien prendra fin en cas de réussite à l'évaluation finale, mais en cas d'échec, Maître et Disciple seront détruits.

- Une lumière dorée engloba les trois Sorciers, un fil argenté jaillit de la baguette de Severus pour aller rejoindre celle d'Hermione, puis le phénomène prit fin. Tous trois baissèrent leurs baguettes.

- Voilà, vous êtes à présent Disciple, Miss Granger. Mais même si vous êtes liée à Severus, vous pouvez venir me trouver, ou poser vos questions à Maître Minerva si besoin est. Ce conseil vous est aussi adressé Maître Severus. Je vais avertir les Elfes de déplacer vos affaires dans les quartiers de votre Maître, Disciple Hermione.

- Merci, Maître Dumbledore.

- De rien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Severus et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans le couloir désert.

- Voilà, tu es ma Disciple. Inutile de m'appeler Maître quand nous sommes entre nous.

- Est-ce une bonne idée, une telle familiarité ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas un Maître sévère, contrairement à mon personnage de Maître des Potions, et je te traiterai comme Albus m'a traité. Maintenant, rejoins tes amis pour déjeuner. Tu dois mourir de faim.

- Et Harry, Ron et Ginny doivent mourir d'inquiétude, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- A tout à l'heure, Disciple Hermione, dit-il, en faisant référence aux cours de l'après-midi.

- A tout à l'heure, Maître Rogue.

Elle s'éloigna en courant et en lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle allait pouvoir étudier de nouvelles choses, la Bibliothèque de Poudlard ne lui suffisait plus pour étancher son besoin d'étudier. Pendant son séjour à Londres, elle avait eu la forte envie de tout abandonner, mais maintenant, elle avait la possibilité d'aller plus haut et plus loin dans sa recherche de l'excellence. Sa raison de vivre était revenue : étudier, pour devenir la meilleure, et vaincre Voldemort.

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre fini ! J'en suis assez fière je l'avoue ! Ce chapitre est important pour la suite ! D'ailleurs, le chap 17 est terminé, il ne reste plus qu'à tout taper ! Il s'intitulera Organisation et Mise au point. A bientôt ! 


	17. Organisation et mise au point

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre, si peu de temps après le chap 16 ! J'espère que vous êtes contents ! Enfin, il y a une raison pour cette rapidité. En effet, une review anonyme de Dubitatif, m'a pratiquement accusée de plagiat sur la fic de Jwulee, Nouvelle famille, nouvelle peur, qui est en plus dans mes favoris. L'idée en cause concerne ma décision de faire d'Hermione et Severus des Disciple et Maître.

Atterrée par cette constatation, j'ai contacté Jwulee qui m'a très gentiment répondue que ça ne la dérangeait aucunement et que le thème de l'apprentissage était très courant dans les fics, et de plus, il y a des différences selon nos deux idées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous donne quand même mes explications sur cette similitude involontaire. D'abord, quand j'ai reçu cette review, je n'avais pas lu la fic de Jwulee. Elle était dans mes favoris, certes, mais je n'ai jamais dépassé le chap 10 dans ma lecture. Je l'avais mise dans mes favoris uniquement pour pouvoir la retrouver facilement quand je me déciderais à la lire correctement. Donc, après réception, j'ai couru la lire, et effectivement, il y a quelques éléments qui se ressemblent, mais ce n'est pas vraiment sur ça que mon idée porte.

Dans la fic de Jwulee, Harry devient apprenti pour maîtriser sa magie qui se manifeste sans baguette (j'espère que c'est ça). Severus est son Maître, et Harry a besoin de passer des évaluations pour accéder au même rang que Severus. Or, Severus est un Maître dur et intransigeant, qui n'hésite pas à envoyer Harry chez d'autres Maîtres pour compléter son apprentissage. De plus, la fic traite de thèmes violents, notamment quand Severus bat Harry.

Dans ma fic, Hermione sait que Severus est un Maître, et elle lui demande un enseignement concernant plusieurs domaines. De plus, ils forment un couple, et la présence d'Amélie est une différence en soi. Hermione n'a qu'un examen final à passer, qui en cas d'échec, entraîne la mort des deux protagonistes par le lien qui existe. Ma fic, bien qu'elle soit en rating M, n'est pas du tout violente (sauf vers la fin), et le rating concerne seulement quelques passages « câlins » entre mes couples. Je pourrais d'ailleurs largement la classer dans un rating moins élevé, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette idée de Disciple et Maître m'a été inspirée par diverses lectures, comme la saga de l'Assassin Royal ou le manga Hikaru no Go, et aussi par certains films chinois, où des personnages puissants enseignent leur art à des élèves (ceux qui sont asiatiques sauront de quoi je parle). Voilà, j'espère avoir clarifié ce point !

A présent, j'arrête mon bla-bla, et place à la lecture ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre, j'aurai une question à vous poser !

**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Organisation et mise au point**

Quand elle rejoignit ses amis à la table du déjeuner, son sourire étonna Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si heureuse ? Et pourquoi McGonagall voulait-elle te voir ?

- En fait, le Professeur Dumbledore avait des questions à me poser au sujet d'une demande que j'ai faite au Professeur Rogue.

- Et on peut savoir de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Ginny.

- En fait, je me suis rendue compte que mes devoirs d'Assistante et surtout mes obligations vis-à-vis d'Amélie me conduisent à passer le plus clair de mon temps dans ses quartiers. Donc j'ai suggéré qu'il serait peut-être mieux que je m'installe chez lui.

Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond. Si Hermione désertait les appartements des Préfets, elle pourrait voir Drago plus souvent sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais Harry et Ron réagirent différemment.

- Hermione, tu veux partager les appartements de Rogue ? T'es dingue ?

- Ron ! Je le fais pour Amélie, et mes devoirs d'Assistante me demandent beaucoup de temps. Je ne peux pas être efficace si je dois faire l'aller-retour entre ma chambre et ses quartiers. Il va m'aménager une chambre à côté de celle d'Amélie. Dumbledore a accepté cet arrangement inhabituel.

- Tu es une Gryffondor qui va vivre dans le territoire des Serpentard, fit remarquer Harry. Sois prudente.

- Que veux-tu qu'on me fasse ? Préfète-en-Chef, Assistante du Professeur Rogue et protégée par le reste de l'équipe professorale.

- Tu oublies l'agression de Malefoy en début d'année, rappela Ron.

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir. Nous avons plus ou moins fait la paix lui et moi.

- N'empêche que je ne suis pas tranquille, s'entêta Ron.

Pansy s'arrêta à leur table et enlaça Ron par-derrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hermione, bonjour, tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien, merci Pansy. Ron n'est pas d'accord parce que je vais m'installer chez le Professeur Rogue.

- Tu vas t'installer chez lui ? Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione soupira et laissa Ginny expliquer.

- Pour mieux s'occuper d'Amélie et de mieux remplir son rôle d'Assistante.

- Hmm… Ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi. Mais tu seras en territoire ennemi. Même moi je ne suis pas tellement rassurée dans les cachots depuis que je suis _persona non grata_.

- Eh bien, ma chambre de Préfète-en-Chef est libre, si tu veux.

Ginny gémit intérieurement. Tout mais pas ça ! Mais Pansy déclina l'offre.

- Surtout pas ! Rien que me retrouver seule avec Drago Malefoy me donne des sueurs froides. Par contre, j'adorerais passer mes nuits dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Ils ont l'air mieux chauffés que les cachots glacials de Serpentard. Malheureusement, c'est impossible.

Ron eut une étincelle de malice.

- Je crois que ça peut s'arranger.

- Ron ! réprimanda Hermione. Que mijotes-tu ?

- Si je me fie au règlement que tu m'as fait apprendre par cœur, il n'est pas interdit d'inviter quelqu'un d'une autre Maison dans notre Salle Commune.

- Mais il est interdit d'y dormir !

- Oui, mais si elle s'endort inconsciemment sur l'un des canapés ? On ne va pas la réveiller pour la renvoyer dans ses cachots ! Et puis, il est facile de trouver un lit dans les dortoirs. Ce ne serait que pour une nuit, et j'irai trouver McGonagall dès le lendemain pour lui expliquer la situation.

- C'est du détournement de règle, Ron !

- De toute manière, les règles sont faites pour être contournées.

- Ron ! s'étouffa Hermione.

- Mione, apaisa Harry. Depuis notre Première Année, nous avons enfreint ou contourné la quasi-totalité du règlement intérieur du Collège au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. Alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins…

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre, et ils finirent par éclater de rire.

………

Quand Hermione revint dans sa chambre en fin d'après-midi, elle constata que les Elfes avaient déjà déménagé ses affaires. Elle vérifiait cependant qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié quand Drago Malefoy sortit de sa chambre.

- Tu déménages, Granger ?

- Oui. Je travaillerai mieux si je suis près du Professeur Rogue et d'Amélie.

- Mais bien sûr. Enfin, tant mieux si tu n'es pas là, ça me fera des vacances.

- Oui, et tu pourras ramener tes conquêtes ici en toute impunité.

- Je ne vais pas me gêner tiens !

Drago Malefoy avait déjà vu l'avantage qu'il tirait de la situation. Il pourrait voir Ginny plus souvent. A cette pensée, son sang se mit à bouillir. Elle lui manquait. Il la verrait, le soir-même. Il lui fixerait un rendez-vous. Hermione récupéra un livre qu'elle avait oublié sur la table basse et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

- Eh bien, à plus Malefoy.

- Bon débarras Granger.

Elle sourit malgré tout et quitta la Salle Commune des Préfets qu'elle avait occupé pendant six mois. Elle alla dans les cachots et entra dans les appartements, désormais les siens, du Professeur Rogue.

- Ah Hermione, te voilà. Ta chambre est juste à côté de celle d'Amélie et tu partageras la salle de bains avec elle.

- Ce sera parfait, merci.

- Je te laisse t'installer.

Elle hocha la tête, et pénétra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était simple, de taille moyenne, pas très grande, mais assez pour qu'elle s'y sente à l'aise. Un grand lit occupait presque tout l'espace, une armoire se dressait dans un coin, ainsi qu'un bureau et une petite étagère à côté de la porte menant à la salle de bains. Elle sourit, amusée, quand elle constata que la chambre était aux couleurs de Serpentard, ainsi que ses draps. Il l'avait fait exprès, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Elle posa ses affaires de classe sur son bureau et commença à faire ses devoirs. Elle voulait prendre de l'avance, parce que son étude supplémentaire ne lui laisserait pas beaucoup de temps libre. Severus la dérangea trois heures plus tard.

- C'est l'heure du dîner. Tu viens ?

- Déjà ? Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de l'heure.

- Tu étudies trop. Tu vas finir par te rendre malade.

- Je suis forte. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand commencerons-nous ma formation ?

- Lundi. Ce soir, je t'exposerai le programme que je compte suivre. Et tu profiteras de ton week-end. Demain, nous serons vendredi, ce qui veut dire que tu finis à 15 heures, je veux te voir te reposer pour être en forme lundi.

- A vos ordres, Maître.

Comme prévu, après le dîner, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Severus, tandis que Ron et Harry s'occupaient d'Amélie.

- Je voulais commencer par t'enseigner l'Occlumencie, la Légilimencie et la Métamorphose Animagus. Quand tu auras maîtriser les deux premiers, je passerai à la Magie Noire et aux Potions agissant au contact, et utilisées dans le domaine de la Médicomagie. Et enfin, la magie sans baguette et les sorts offensifs en Duel, aussi dangereux que les Impardonnables. Je te testerai aux divers stades de ton apprentissage, sans te prévenir, alors tiens-toi prête à tout moment. J'attends de toi que tu connaisses parfaitement la théorie car nous passerons directement à la pratique. Des questions ?

- Pourquoi commencer par l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie ? La Magie Noire…

- Tout simplement parce que les Arts Sombres pervertissent les esprits faibles, et que la majorité des sorts définis comme noirs agissent sur l'esprit, et prennent le contrôle de ton corps. Il faut que tu sois apte à repousser les invasions mentales et à blinder ton mental contre la beauté trompeuse du Côté Oscur (nda : pas de commentaires svp !). Les Détraqueurs sont inefficaces face à un Occlumens qui a correctement appris à se protéger.

- Pourtant Harry a… Il a appris l'Occlumencie avec le Directeur après son échec en Cinquième Année avec toi, mais il ressent toujours les effets de ces immondes créatures.

Severus se crispa. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler cette expérience d'il y a deux ans.

- Potter est spécial. Les Détraqueurs lui font revivre la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, et notamment le sacrifice de Lily. Cette nuit a fait de lui le Survivant, et je pense qu'elle est si profondément gravée en lui que l'Occlumence est inefficace. D'autres questions ?

- Tu as dit que tu me testerais par surprise… Puis-je savoir la forme que cela prendra ? Ce seront des questions théoriques et des Sortilèges que je devrais bloquer ?

- Les deux. Je peux aussi bien t'imposer une interrogation surprise que m'introduire dans ton esprit ou t'attaquer sans prévenir. Tu devras réagir en conséquence sans perdre ton sang-froid car c'est ce qui se passera lors de l'examen final.

- Et pourquoi ne pas m'apprendre la théorie ?

- Parce que je suis sûr que tu as déjà lu les livres à ce sujet.

- Serait-ce un compliment ?

- Prends-le comme tu veux, sourit-il.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Je me suis renseignée sur tous les sujets que tu comptes aborder sauf la Magie Noire et les sorts offensifs. Ces livres sont dans la Réserve. Même en tant qu'Assistante, je n'ai pas le droit d'y accéder.

- Je te ferai une autorisation pour que tu puisses y accéder. Voilà pourquoi je ne perds pas de temps avec la théorie.

- Combien de temps durera mon apprentissage à ton avis ?

- Je l'ignore. Ça peut aller de quelques mois à plusieurs années.

- Combien de temps a duré le tien ?

- Un an. Celui du Directeur a duré dix mois. On raconte que celui de Merlin a duré seulement six mois. Mais les théories des historiens diffèrent.

- Le décompte du temps était différent à l'époque de Merlin, personne ne peut savoir avec certitude. J'espère que j'en saurai assez quand il faudra aider Harry à combattre Voldemort. Au fait, il n'a jamais été Maître ?

- Non. Dumbledore ne l'a jamais pris pour Disciple, cependant des rumeurs racontent qu'il a été celui de Grindelwald.

- Mais Grindelwald n'a pas été un Maître… Enfin, nous n'en avons jamais été sûrs.

- Sa maîtrise de la Magie Noire pourrait le laisser croire. Dumbledore a eu du mal à le tuer, d'après ce que Minerva m'en a dit. Voldemort est beaucoup moins puissant que son prédécesseur, mais son Armée en fait quelqu'un à craindre, et sa folie le rend dix fois plus dangereux.

- Qui a été le Maître du Professeur McGonagall ?

- Dumbledore.

- Aussi ? C'est surprenant.

- Pas tant que ça. Il aurait pu avoir une dizaines de Disciples vu sa puissance. Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Quelle est ta forme Animagus ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, curieuse ! Allez file ! Les choses sérieuses commencent lundi.

Elle retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis avec Amélie.

- Tu as fini ta réunion avec Rogue ? demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Tu travailles trop.

- J'ai besoin de travailler Harry. J'ai besoin de penser que je peux faire quelque chose en attendant que Voldemort se décide enfin à commettre une erreur qui signera sa fin.

- Il est patient, et il a déjà fait une erreur au Ministère pendant notre Cinquième Année. Il n'en fera pas d'autre.

- Harry, il faut que tu augmentes ta puissance. Le Professeur McGonagall peut t'apprendre à devenir Animagus. Elle ne refusera pas si tu lui demandes de devenir ton Professeur. Tu peux aussi passer ton permis de transplanage, et commencer à apprendre la Magie Noire pour battre Voldemort sur son propre terrain.

- Hermione, nos baguettes sont sœurs, les sorts que je lui lancerai seront sans effet, s'il les contre avec la sienne.

- Alors apprends la magie sans baguette ! Dumbledore peut te l'enseigner. Tu n'espères quand même pas vaincre ton ennemi avec un Expelliarmus ?

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si c'était le cas ! sourit le Survivant.

- Ron ! Dis quelque chose !

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Harry a déjà décidé de la voie à suivre.

- Et depuis quand tu le laisses faire ?

- Depuis que je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis, Mione.

Harry se leva.

- On doit te laisser Mione. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, salua à son tour Ron.

- Imbéciles, marmonna la jeune fille quand les deux garçons eurent quitté la pièce.

- Ne perds pas ton temps, ni ton énergie à raisonner Potter. Il n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête.

- Il est si insouciant que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

- Le connaissant, il n'affrontera pas Voldemort les mains vides. Il est peut-être désespéré, mais pas suicidaire. Contente-toi de l'épauler comme tu l'as toujours fait.

- Mmm, tu as sans doute raison.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers Amélie.

- C'est l'heure du bain, mon cœur !

- Oui Maman ! Et après, Papa me lira une histoire !

- Comme d'habitude.

- Ze pourrai dormir avec toi et Papa cette nuit ?

Hermione se figea et Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Mais où est-elle allée pêcher cette idée ? grommela Severus.

- Euh, Amie… Pourquoi tu veux dormir avec nous deux ? tenta Hermione, gênée.

- Ze me rappelle… Ze dormais souvent entre mon Papa et ma Maman avant. Et puis, z'ai dormi avec Ginny et Drago quand tu étais pas là. Il a été zentil avec moi…

- Ginny et Drago ? répéta Hermione sous le choc. Mais… mais… mais…

- Depuis quand ces deux-là sortent-ils ensemble ? demanda Severus tout haut, alors qu'Hermione se la posait dans la tête.

- Amélie, tu es sûre ?

- Et après, il m'a fait rire avec des grimaces, et Ginny est son anze ! raconta la petite fille, toute fière.

- Déjà Weasley et Parkinson, j'aurai pu passer outre, mais la dernière des Weasley et Malefoy ! On se croirait dans Roméo et Juliette !

- Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Occupe-toi d'Amélie, déclara la Gryffondor.

- Hermione, que fais-tu ?

- Aller poser la question aux concernés. Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Amélie, elle t'adore !

Elle sortit de l'appartement en trombe, laissant Amélie sur les bras de Severus.

………

Ginny avait-elle définitivement perdu la tête ? Pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser embobiner par le premier garçon qui lui promettait l'amour éternel. D'après Amélie, Ginny et Drago dormaient ensemble… Et connaissant la réputation du Serpentard, ils ne faisaient pas que dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si Ron l'apprenait, elle ne donnait pas cher de la tête de Malefoy… ou plutôt de ses bijoux de famille. Quant à Ginny, elle était bonne pour la ceinture de chasteté. Elle entra silencieusement dans la Salle Commune des Préfets et remarqua le couple enlacé devant la cheminé. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Drago était torse nu, au-dessus de son amie qui avait perdu son soutien-gorge. Tous deux avaient encore leurs bas de pyjama, mais ils s'embrassaient si profondément qu'elle se demanda un moment dans combien de temps ils enlèveraient le reste de leurs habits. Elle se secoua et s'avança vers eux. Ils ne l'entendirent pas arriver, et elle dut toussoter pour signaler sa présence.

- Hum… Hum…

- Ginny ouvrit les yeux et Drago se figea.

- Je dérange peut-être ?

- Putain, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Hermione, oh Merlin…

Ils se redressèrent précipitamment et Drago tendit sa cape à la rouquine pour qu'elle se couvre tandis qu'il restait torse nu. Hermione croisait les bras devant eux.

- Il suffit que je parte pour que tu en profites, Malefoy ?

- Hé, je te signale que je ne suis pas tout seul dans l'affaire.

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure vous deux ? Déjà quand vous êtes allées au Bal ensemble…

- Ça dure depuis Noël, dans ces eaux-là, quand j'ai utilisé la salle de bains des Préfets après la bataille dans la neige, avoua la Gryffondor.

- Mais enfin, Ginny, es-tu folle ? Estime-toi heureuse que ce soit moi qui ait tout découvert ! Ron vous aurait tués tous les deux !

- Comment l'as-tu appris d'abord ? attaqua Malefoy.

- C'est Amélie qui m'a joyeusement raconté qu'elle avait dormi entre vous deux, que tu lui as fait des grimaces, et que tu appelais Ginny « mon ange » !

- Cette gamine ! J'aurai dû m'en douter !

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, dit-on !

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Ginny. Tout raconter à Ron et Maman ?

- Non, surtout pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie privée, j'aurai juste préféré que ce ne soit pas Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis un bon parti pourtant ! se moqua celui-ci.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Ginny, j'aimerai te parler seule à seule. Allons parler dans mon ancienne chambre.

La rousse soupira, jeta un dernier regard à son amant et rejoignit son amie. Drago se rhabilla et s'assit sur le canapé. Si Granger rapportait cette histoire à Dumbledore, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de réparer l'honneur de Weasley… En lui demandant sa main. Tenait-il à elle à ce point-là ? Assez pour lui donner son nom ? Ou la rejetterait-il sans aucun égard pour sa réputation ? Il repensa à sa chevelure flamboyante, son visage angélique, son corps parfait… C'était une Sang-Pure, et elle était plus agréable à regarder et plus intéressante que Parkinson et Bulstrode. De toute façon, Parkinson était perdue, elle ferait partie des premières victinmes du Maître… Oui, Weasley était un parti acceptable.

- Hermione s'adossa à la porte et toisa son amie, sévère.

- Est-ce que tu es consciente de l'imprudence de ta conduite ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas la morale ! Ma conscience me torture assez comme ça ! Quand Dumbledore m'a proposé de venir dormir ici pour m'occuper d'Amélie pendant ton absence, je n'ai pas pensé un seul moment que je finirais dans le lit de Drago… Il me fait la cour depuis le Bal… Il se conduit comme un gentleman, il est charmant…

- Stop ! On parle de Malefoy là ! Tu ne le connais pas, personne ne le connaît véritablement !

- Ce que je connais de lui depuis six ans me suffit !

- Six ans d'insultes, tu parles d'une connaissance !

- N'as-tu jamais fait les choses sur un coup de tête ? Se baigner nue dans le Lac, partir à l'autre bout du monde, faire l'amour avec celui que tu aimes…

- Non. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tout ça. Tu l'aimes ?

Ginny hésita. Aimait-elle Malefoy ? Il l'avait progressivement séduite, c'est vrai, et elle appréciait de plus en plus. Le temps passé loin de lui paraissait des siècles, et elle aurait voulu que le temps passé en sa compagnie dure l'éternité. Si c'était ça aimer, alors, oui, elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

- Oui, je l'aime. Peu importe ce qu'il ressent pour moi, tant qu'il voudra de moi, je serai heureuse.

Hermione poussa un long soupir. Etait-il possible de s'abaisser à ce point par amour ? Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ferait exactement la même chose pour Severus.

- Je ne veux pas te juger Gin. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais. Mais tu auras le cœur brisé si tu continues à penser ainsi.

- Je préfère aimer quelqu'un à la folie et avoir le cœur brisé, plutôt que ne pas aimer du tout. Si tu aimes quelqu'un Hermione, alors tu me comprends.

- Je te comprends Ginny, n'en doute pas.

Elles se sourirent tristement.

- Tu ne le diras pas à Ron, hein ?

- Non, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais reste discrète, ou Malefoy ne verra jamais notre victoire.

- De toute manière, tant qu'il reste aveuglé par Pansy, il me laissera tranquille.

Elles sortirent de la pièce, et Ginny courut se réfugier dans les bras de Drago, toujours devant la cheminée.

- Ça y est, tu as la bénédiction de Granger ?

- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça « bénédiction », Malefoy. Mais je préférais juste m'assurer de certaines choses. Au fait, Gin, n'oublie pas de dont on a parlé l'été dernier.

- Oh, il…

Elle s'interrompit et alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie. Hermione haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne confonds pas ?

- Oh, non, je ne crois pas.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, venant de lui. Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit.

La rousse revint vers son amant, le sourire aux lèvres, une fois la Préfète partie.

- De quoi vous parliez toutes les deux ?

- De trucs de filles.

- De trucs de filles qui me concernent.

- Hermione a juste été surprise d'apprendre que tu utilisais des préservatifs.

- Franchement, tu avais besoin de lui révéler ça ?

- Elle s'inquiète pour moi. Et entre filles, on se raconte tout.

Avec un soupir de bien-être, elle se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon.

- Où en étions-nous ?

* * *

C'est fini ! Le chapitre est un peu court, mais j'en suis assez satisfaite. Les choses se corsent dans le chapitre prochain, intitulé Maître et Disciple.

Au fait, j'ai une question à vous poser : _A votre avis, quelle est la forme Animagus de Severus ?_

La personne qui trouvera se verra envoyer le **chapitre 18 en avant-première** ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre adresse e-mail ! Un indice : c'est l'animal préféré d'un des personnages de Harry Potter (les livres). Et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez même essayer de deviner les animagi d'Hermione, Ron et Harry !

Et au fait, **Elliania, tu n'as pas le droit de participer**, tu sais déjà tout ce que je projette de faire !

Vous avez jusqu'à la publication du chap 19 pour me répondre ! A bientôt !


	18. Maître et Disciple

Youhou ! Me voici de retour environ dix jours après la publication du chap 17 pour dépouiller les votes… Euh ! Non, pour vous donner les résultats de la question que j'avais posée à savoir : Quelle est la forme animagus de Severus ! Personne n'a trouvé, mais comme vous avez jusqu'au chapitre 19 pour me donner la réponse, vous avez encore une chance de recevoir celui-ci en avant-première !

Alors en tête : le Dragon avec 8 propositions, suivi par le serpent, le chat et le corbeau avec 5 voix chacun !

Suit avec 3 voix le hibou. Puis avec deux voix les chauve-souris, loup, chien et crapaud (ou grenouille).

Et enfin avec une seule voix : la panthère, l'aigle (ou rapace), le lapin (non mais ça va pas ?), Pattenrond (no comment), le griffon, le phénix, la loutre (et puis quoi encore ?) et le sombral !

Ensuite, quatre courageux ont spéculé sur les formes Animagi des trois héros :

**Iceman** qui a proposé Ron en belette, Harry en lion ou cerf, et Hermione en serpent.

**Violette Silva** a, quant à elle, pensé à Ron en chien, Harry en phénix ou rapace, et Hermione en chat.

**Wendy Malfoy** a proposé Ron en belette ou renard, Harry en panthère et Hermione en chat.

Et enfin **Virg05** qui a suggéré Ron en ours (désolée mais cette forme est déjà prise par Servane), Harry en oiseau (lequel ?), et Hermione en renard ou en chat.

Bref, personne n'a trouvé pour aucun de mes personnages ! Les questions tiennent toujours, et avec en prime le chap 19 à la clé pour ceux qui devinent. Surtout que là, je viens d'éliminer toutes vos propositions ! Il ne reste plus qu'à sortir vos bouquins !

Bien sûr, je remercie _Paradise Nightwish_, _Lady Kassy_ et _Elliania_ de leurs conseils et soutiens, et surtout elles n'ont pas le droit de participer à ce questionnaire ! N'est-ce pas Elliania ?

**Disclaimer** : je ne suis pas JK Rowling… enfin pas aux dernières nouvelles !

Place au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Maître et Disciple**

Hermione se tenait au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, mais elle s'en fichait. Dans 24 heures, elle commencerait son apprentissage en tant que Disciple. Elle allait suivre un chemin dangereux, et apprendre des choses interdites. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Son envie d'apprendre, sa soif de connaissance n'avaient plus de limites. Aujourd'hui, après presque sept ans passés à Poudlard, il ne restait plus que les livres de la Réserve qu'elle n'avait pas lus. A partir de demain, elle allait avoir accès à une nouvelle source de connaissance. Quant elle avait compris que Severus avait été un Maître, elle avait voulut devenir sa Disciple. Elle se doutait que Dumbledore était un Maître, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander de lui dispenser son enseignement. Quant à Minerva, c'était une surprise pour elle. Mais elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait : devenir Disciple et avoir la possibilité d'accéder au rang de Maître.

Elle sentit qu'on lui posait une cape sur les épaules.

- Tu vas prendre froid sui tu restes comme ça, murmura une voix à son oreille.

- Merci Severus.

- Nous sommes encore en février, c'est encore l'hiver. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ma Disciple tombe malade le premier jour.

- Je ne raterai tes cours pour rien au monde. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Fais-moi plaisir, rentre te mettre à l'abri.

Hermione sourit.

- OK, mais c'est bien pour toi. J'étais bien, ici, à réfléchir.

- Et tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

- Au fait que j'avais lu pratiquement tous les livres de la Bibliothèque, hormis ceux de la Réserve.

- Tu m'impressionnes. J'avoue que j'étais un peu comme toi à ton âge. A la différence près que Dumbledore m'avait autorisé l'accès à la Réserve tant que je le souhaitais.

- Veinard !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je te ferai une note dès demain pour Mme Pince. Il faut que tes connaissances théoriques soient au top, car je ne tolère aucun laisser-aller dans l'étude.

- Professeur et Maître exigeant… Je dois m'estimer chanceuse ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Allez viens, Amélie te réclame. J'ai laissé sa grande copine Weasley avec elle.

- Ginny est une perle.

- A propos de Weasley… Elle sort vraiment avec Malefoy ?

- Oui, mais de manière non officielle. Le fait qu'ils aient été au Bal de la Saint-Valentin a fait jaser, même si ce n'avait été qu'un pari. Maintenant, ils se voient en secret. Ginny est amoureuse de lui… Et Malefoy… eh bien, on ne sait pas. Ginny veut prendre le risque, même si Malefoy affiche clairement son allégeance à Voldemort.

- Il l'affiche, mais ses actes ne suivent pas. Il ne porte pas la Marque.

- Il nous reste à attendre le moment du choix définitif. J'espère que Ginny fera pencher la balance du bon côté.

Quand Hermione pénétra dans le salon où Amélie et Ginny jouaient ensemble, la petite fille se leva et alla se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

- Maman ! Viens zouer à la dînette avec nous !

- Euh… Je suis désolée Amie, mais j'ai du travail.

- On est dimanche soir, reprocha Ginny. Lâche ton travail un peu, et viens jouer avec nous.

- Jouer avec vous ?

- Oui. Nous prenons le thé avec les poupées d'Amélie, Victoria et Catherine.

Hermione eut un petit rire et accepta de jouer avec elle. Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny, en face de la petite fille, installée entre ses deux poupées. Elle avait reçu un service à thé complet à Noël, et elle jouait souvent avec. Amélie versa du thé dans les tasses – de l'eau en fait -, et les tendit à Ginny et Hermione.

- Prenez donc du sucre et du lait, prononça la rousse d'un ton pompeux.

- Merci très chère, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, sous le même regard excédé et en même temps attendri de Severus. Hermione retombait en enfance. Il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer jouant ainsi avec ses poupées à quatre ans. Elle avait besoin de ce répit, avant d'attaquer l'étude approfondie qu'il allait lui enseigner. Elles jouèrent pendant environ une heure, puis Hermione décréta qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Les deux Sorcières donnèrent le bain à l'enfant, bain qui dégénéra en bataille d'eau qui dura 45 minutes, et que Severus fit cesser en apparaissant sur le seuil de la salle de bains. Amélie éclaboussait joyeusement sa mère et son amie qui riaient aux éclats, et Ginny aidait même l'enfant contre la Préfète. Toutes deux étaient trempées jusqu'aux os.

- On dirait trois gamines sans aucune responsabilité, gronda Severus, en lançant une serviette à Ginny. Allez donc vous sécher dans votre chambre ou vous allez attraper froid. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, finissez de donner son bain à Amélie et allez la coucher. Vous avez ensuite des copies à corriger.

- Esclavagiste, murmura Ginny.

- Mais le Professeur l'entendit. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Elle préféra prendre la fuite après un signe de la main à Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas gentil, reprocha doucement l'Assistante en Potions.

- Elle allait prendre froid si elle restait comme ça.

- Oui, c'est ça, tu as fait ça par pure bonté d'âme, ironisa-t-elle.

- D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de te sécher aussi. Je m'occupe d'Amélie.

- Tu as raison, merci, admit Hermione en regardant ses vêtements trempés, collant à sa peau. Je vais prendre une douche chaude dans ta salle de bains puisque tu occupes celle-ci.

Severus hocha la tête. Elle se rendit à sa chambre, prit de quoi se changer et pénétra dans la salle de bains de Severus. Là, elle abandonna ses habits froids et mouillés en petit tas sur le sol, entra dans la cabine de douche et en tira le rideau. Elle resta un long moment sous l'eau et lava soigneusement ses cheveux. Quand elle sortit enfin, elle constata que ses habits étaient dans le panier de linge sale, et qu'on avait posé un peignoir de bain sur la commode à côté de ses vêtements. Elle remercia silencieusement son professeur, se dépêcha de se sécher et s'habilla. Vu l'heure tardive, elle préféra enfiler directement sa nuisette et sa robe de chambre. Elle démêla ses cheveux, et décida de les laisser sécher à l'air libre. Elle retourna dans le salon, où Severus était penché sur une pile de parchemins.

- Alors, que dois-je corriger ?

- Va donc te coucher. Je terminerai.

- Mais tu as dit à Ginny…

- C'était pour la faire partir. Tu es fatiguée. Va dormir.

- Non, mes cheveux sont encore mouillés.

- Sèche-les avec un sort.

- Ça les abîme.

Severus soupira et la regarda.

- Tu es très têtue, tu le sais ça ?

Elle sourit.

- Oui, je sais.

Severus secoua la tête, amusé, et finit par lui tendre quelques copies.

- Corrige ça. Et va devant la cheminée, ils sécheront plus vite.

- D'accord !

Elle alla s'asseoir par terre sur une pile de coussins, dos au feu, et fit léviter les parchemins devant elle pour les corriger dans une position confortable. Severus continua son travail tout en lui lançant de fréquents coups d'œil. Son souffle se bloqua quand Hermione retira sa robe de chambre à cause de la chaleur du feu. Elle n'avait qu'une simple nuisette bleu marine, en satin, qui arrivait à mi-cuisses. De fines bretelles la retenaient aux épaules, et des broderies argent couvraient le haut de l'habit. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler et une certaine raideur dans le bas de son corps. Le feu derrière elle l'auréolait d'une lueur dorée et donnait des reflets rouges à ses cheveux châtains. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de sa beauté et de l'émoi qu'elle provoquait chez lui, concentrée sur sa tâche. Un souffle rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et elle leva les yeux.

Hermione corrigeait les parchemins, mais le feu lui donnait chaud, alors elle avait enlevé sa robe de chambre. Elle entendit alors un drôle de son et leva la tête. Elle croisa le regard brûlant de son Professeur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

- Severus, ça va ?

Il sembla faire un gros effort pour se reprendre.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît… remets ta robe de chambre. Ou je ne réponds plus de moi.

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit violemment en comprenant brusquement que sa tenue le mettait dans cet état. Elle reprit sa robe de chambre et l'enfila, avant de se lever.

- Je suis désolée, je vais me coucher.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Severus respira profondément et reprit le contrôle de son corps. Quand il eut assez recouvré son sang-froid, il se leva et alla frapper à la porte de son élève.

- Hermione ?

Elle entrebâilla timidement sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé. Je t'ai effrayée.

- Non, c'est moi, je n'ai pas à me promener comme ça, en petite tenue… Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ça me semble naturel, je le faisais souvent à Gryffondor ou dans la Salle commune des Préfets.

- Sauf qu'aucun de tes amis ou Malefoy n'a tenté de te sauter dessus.

- Je ferai attention désormais, je te le promets.

- Et moi, j'évite de te regarder, tu es trop désirable.

- Désirable, moi ?

- Oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître. Tu as beaucoup changé Hermione, et tu es devenue très belle. Assez belle pour tourner la tête à tout homme normalement constitué.

- Je dois me sentir flattée que tu t'intéresses à moi alors. Tu es un bel homme sous ton camouflage, un très bel homme.

- Quand cette guerre se terminera, je reprendrai ma véritable apparence. Et si tu me l'autorises, j'aimerai te faire la cour dans les règles de l'art.

- J'adorerai ça, sourit chaleureusement Hermione.

Il lui sourit en retour.

- Il se fait tard. Tu devrais dormir.

- Oui… Bonne nuit, Severus.

- Bonne nuit, mon amour, murmura-t-il, avant de se pencher et de capturer ses lèvres.

Il l'enlaça à la taille, et la serra étroitement contre li, approfondissant le baiser, sa langue quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, entrée qu'elle accepta en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Elle se sentait partir à la dérive, ballottée par ses sentiments, s'approchant du bonheur sans l'atteindre tout à fait. Elle se blottit contre son torse, répondant fiévreusement au baiser, mais Severus y mit fin.

- Tu me fais perdre la tête, déclara-t-il, tout contre son oreille.

- Que devrais-je dire alors ? répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

Ils se sourirent, et Severus se retira pour entrer dans sa propre chambre. Hermione soupira et referma la porte. Elle hésita un moment, mais finalement, décida de ne pas la verrouiller.

………

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron avaient la tête de personnes qui s'étaient couchées très tard.

- Oh, mais vous avez fait quoi hier soir ? demanda Hermione, un peu furieuse.

- Quand je suis rentrée hier soir dans la Salle Commune, ils jouaient aux échecs, renseigna Ginny.

- Et après, on s'est rappelés qu'on avait un devoir en Métamorphoses à rendre pour aujourd'hui, compléta Harry.

- Il suffit que je ne sois plus là pour que vous vous relâchiez ! Vous l'avez terminé au moins ?

- On le terminera à l'heure du déjeuner, répondit Ron. C'est pour cet après-midi.

Hermione soupira.

- Si vous continuez comme ça, je reviens vivre dans la Salle Commune pour superviser vos devoirs et vos révisions, menaça-t-elle.

Puis, elle tendit à ses deux amis son propre essai, avec un air faussement sévère.

- C'est la dernière fois, compris ?

- Oh, Mione, tu es un Ange ! s'exclama Harry.

Ils l'embrassèrent tous deux sur la joue, puisqu'elle était installée entre eux.

- Tu es trop gentille, Hermione, réprimanda Ginny. Tu devrais les laisser se débrouiller.

- C'est au-dessus de mes forces, Gin. Je les ai toujours aidés, et c'est devenu une habitude. Même s'ils se servaient de moi, je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher.

Harry et Ron l'entourèrent de leurs bras.

- Hermione, tu sais qu'on ne sert pas de toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, je sais. Et puis, c'est seulement la troisième fois que je vous donne mon devoir pour vous dépanner cette année. Nette amélioration depuis la Première Année !

- En effet, approuva Harry.

Personne ne remarqua le regard coupable qu'échangèrent les deux garçons.

………

Le soir-même, après qu'Hermione eut couché Amélie, ses cours avec son Maître commencèrent. Ils s'étaient tous deux installés devant la cheminée, par terre, entourés de gros coussins. Quand la Disciple s'était étonnée de ce choix, il lui répondit qu'elle risquait de se faire mal en tentant de se protéger. Et la leçon commença.

- Que sais-tu de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie ?

- Ce sont des domaines qui touchent à l'esprit. L'Occlumencie permet de fermer son esprit contre toute intrusion, intrusion qui est de la Légilimencie. Une fois qu'on maîtrise l'Occlumencie, la Légilimencie s'apprend toute seule.

- Bien. Quel est le processus pour pratiquer l'Occlumencie ?

- Se détendre, vider son esprit et rester calme si des souvenirs remontent en surface. Les refouler fermement et rester concentrée.

- Mmm, et tu penses que tu arriverais à te détendre face à Voldemort ?

- Euh… C'est ce que dit le livre.

- Voilà un des rares reproches que je peux te faire. Tu lis un livre, puis tu le récites. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je préférerai que tu lises, que tu assimiles, que tu analyses ce que tu as lu et ensuite que tu m'exposes ton analyse. De cette façon, tu comprendras plus vite, et tu trouverais des solutions plus rapidement à tes problèmes.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Je comprends. Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as parfaitement compris la théorie, comme d'habitude. Maintenant, ferme les yeux, détends-toi et vide ton esprit. Quand je m'introduirai dans ton esprit, tu devras sentir ma présence et essayer de me repousser. D'accord ? Je te donne quelques minutes.

Le silence retomba tandis qu'Hermione rassemblait ses forces, et se concentra. Puis, elle entendit la voix de Severus.

- Occlumens !

Aussitôt, elle sentit une présence tenter d'envahir ses pensées, et elle commença à revoir des scènes de sa vie. Elle se revit à quatre ans, jouant avec ses poupées, l'anniversaire de ses six ans, où son père lui avait offert un livre de coloriage. Elle se rappela ses camarades d'école qui la mettaient à l'écart, où qui se moquaient d'elle à cause de son intelligence. Non, elle ne voulait pas voir ces images. Ces souvenirs lui rappelaient trop son manque de confiance à l'époque, son sentiment de rejet… Sans le vouloir, elle visualisa un mur derrière lequel elle se réfugia, et repoussa durement Severus. Elle tendit les mains en avant.

- Sors de ma tête !

D'une poussée autant physique que mentale, elle l'éjecta loin d'elle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue sur les coussins, Severus, au-dessus d'elle, la regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Ça va ?

Elle se redressa, elle avait l'impression qu'une horde de Centaures chevauchaient joyeusement dans sa tête.

- Oh ma tête… gémit-elle.

Severus rit doucement. C'est toujours comme ça les premières fois. Tant que tu n'auras pas maîtrisé l'Occlumencie, tu auras mal à la tête. Par contre, j'ai été surpris par l'idée de ton mur. Tu as créé une sorte de muraille, une barrière pour te protéger et me rejeter. Je suis impressionné.

- Merci. J'y ai pensé par hasard. Quand tu as vu mon enfance, je me suis dit que seul un mur pouvait me protéger de ton invasion.

- Bien, nous allons travailler dans ce sens alors. Cette barrière est le meilleur moyen pour te protéger contre des intrusions extérieures. Tu vas donc la garder constamment en place, et donc tu vas devoir entraîner ta concentration.

- Alors pour ça, pas de problème. Quand je décide de me concentrer, plus personne n'arrive à m'atteindre.

- Très bien. On fait un autre essai ?

- Oui.

La Sorcière ferma les yeux, et visualisa son mur.

- Occlumens !

Cette fois-ci, elle était mieux préparée, et elle bloqua l'attaque à l'entrée de son esprit. Elle la repoussa hors d'elle, et elle tenta de remonter le flux psychique jusqu'à sa source. Sans savoir comment l'expliquer, elle se retrouva dans un endroit sombre. Une sensation d'oppressement l'étouffa quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enfermée dans une pièce nue. Elle apercut une forme recroquevillée contre un mur, une silhouette tremblante. Elle voulut s'approcher, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Une lumière blanche et crue envahit la pièce. Une ombre massive s'encadra sur le seuil, un fouet à la main. Ce n'était pas un de ses souvenirs. Où était-elle ? Tout à coup, elle sentit qu'on la repoussait violemment, elle cria…

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva de nouveau allongée sur les coussins. Son mal de tête s'intensifia. Severus n'était nulle part en vue. Mais elle le vit bientôt sortir de sa chambre, un verre à la main, le visage impénétrable.

- Tiens, bois, ça calmera ta migraine.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle but la potion, tandis que Severus cherchait ses mots.

- Tu… tu as fait de la Légilimencie, en remontant le fil que j'ai utilisé sur toi.

- Alors, j'étais dans ton esprit ?

- Oui.

- Je vois… Je suis désolée. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

Il soupira.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je devrai même être fier de toi, vu que je ne t'ai pas encore enseigné la Légilimencie. Tu as su instinctivement quoi faire pour me rendre la pareille. Tu as vu mes souvenirs.

Hermione se taisait. Ce n'était pas à elle d'aborder le sujet. S'il ne désirait pas en parler, c'était son droit.

- Comme tu l'as vu, mon enfance n'a pas été joyeuse.

Quel euphémisme, surtout s'il avait été battu !

- Mon père avait des idées très strictes sur la discipline.

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

- Je te dois une explication.

- Tu ne me dois rien, Severus.

Elle se leva, et alla le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu me raconteras quand tu seras prêt. Je ne te force à rien.

- Merci Hermione.

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, quand un hurlement s'éleva, provenant de la chambre d'Amélie. Le couple sursauta, et ils se ruèrent tous deux dans la chambre. La petite fille se débattait dans un cauchemar.

- Aaaaah ! Papa ! Maman !

Severus et Hermione s'assirent de chaque côté du lit, et Hermione tenta de réveiller sa protégée.

- Amie, mon cœur, réveille-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, les larmes coulant abondamment.

- Mione ! Les hommes en noir, ils faisaient du mal à Papa et Maman ! Maman, elle criait, et Papa, il était très en colère… Où ils sont ? Ze veux les voir !

- Oh Amélie, murmura la Gryffondor, les larmes aux yeux. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Harry ? Ils sont avec les Anges, et avec les parents d'Harry. Et avec les miens aussi.

- Ton Papa et ta Maman aussi ?

- Oui. Et je suis toujours là, avec toi, et Sevie.

- Ze suis avec toi et Sevie. Tu es ma nouvelle Maman.

- Je sais que ta vraie Maman te manque. Ma Maman à moi aussi me manque. Mais je suis sûre qu'elles nous regardent et qu'elles nous protègerons, tout le temps.

- Tu me promets d'être toujours avec moi ?

Hermione hésita. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer ? Elle ne pouvais pas faire une telle promesse, alors qu'elle risquait de se faire tuer par Voldemort à tout instant.

- Je te promets de toujours veiller sur toi.

Amélie était trop jeune pour saisir la nuance, elle hocha la tête.

- Et toi, Sevie ?

- Moi aussi, je te le promets Amélie.

Il posa la main sur sa tête et caressa tendrement ses boucles blondes. Celle-ci, rassurée, se recoucha.

- Tu veux bien laisser la lumière allumée ?

- J'ai encore mieux, sourit le Sorcier. Illuminati.

Des étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette et bientôt, des centaines de petites étoiles blanches flottaient à travers la pièce, telles des diamants.

- Wouah… s'émerveilla Amélie. Des étoiles !

- Oui, et rien que pour toi.

- Merci… Papa.

- Bonne nuit, mon cœur.

Quand ils refermèrent la porte de la chambre, Hermione affichait un sourire attendri.

- Tu es merveilleux avec elle.

- J'évite de répéter le modèle de mon père.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu avoir d'enfants ?

Hermione regretta d'avoir posé la question. Son passé ne plaidait guère en sa faveur. D'ailleurs, le pli amer de ses lèvres confirmait ses pensées.

- Excuse-moi Severus. Je n'avais pas à te poser cette question.

- Qui voudrait d'un Mangemort pour époux ? Sans parler de coucher avec moi.

- C'est toi qui a modifié volontairement ton apparence. Peu de personnes t'ont vu sous ton masque. Si ces personnes savaient la vérité sur toi, sur ton histoire, sois certain que leurs avis changeraient considérablement.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Personne, ni même toi, ne peut vivre seul éternellement. Comme tout être humain, tu as un cœur, et tu manques cruellement d'amour.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et avait posé une main sur sa joue.

- Ta vie a pris un sens quand tu as recueilli Amélie. A présent, si tu le souhaites, je suis prête à te donner l'amour dont tu as manqué.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu acceptes enfin que j'entre dans ta vie ?

- Tu en as toujours fait partie. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment refusé.

- Oh Hermione !

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'une femme ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime. Quand Dumbledore lui avait imposé Hermione et la garde de l'enfant, il en avait été agacé. Il pensait que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et une gamine ne feraient que le perturber et lui causer des problèmes. Il s'était trompé. Peu à peu, il s'était attaché à l'enfant, et son cœur avait bondi quand, pour la première fois, elle l'avait appelé Papa. De même, il avait été séduit par l'intelligence d'Hermione, sa fraîcheur et sa spontanéité. Cependant, une certaine fragilité se cachait derrière cette façade, et il avait été pris du désir irraisonné de la protéger, notamment lors de sa visite chez sa Tante qui ne cessait de la rabaisser et de la traiter de monstre. Il était tombé amoureux, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Hermione s'était serrée plus étroitement contre lui. Elle sentait contre son ventre, l'évidence de son désire pour elle, et cela l'excita.

- Severus… gémit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il détacha ses lèvres de sa bouche pour les promener sur son cou, puis les glisser derrière l'oreille où il se mit à lui mordiller le lobe. Elle frissonna violemment, et des éclaires de plaisir aveuglaient sa lucidité. Sans savoir comment, Severus lui avait déjà enlevé sa robe de Poudlard, la laissant en chemisier blanc, cravate et jupe. Il se mit à desserrer sa cravate, à l'en débarrasser et s'attaqua à son chemisier. Hermione ne resta pas inactive. Elle avait défait l'attache de sa robe de Sorcier de Severus et l'avait jeté au hasard dans la pièce et sa chemise noir était déjà déboutonnée. Elle avait glissé ses mains sur son torse glabre dont la fermeté l'étonna un bref instant. Comment faisait-il pour être musclé sans quitter ses cachots ?

Sans quitter ses lèvres, Severus la guida vers les coussins devant la cheminée, où ils se laissèrent tomber. Il la débarrassa de son chemisier et l'allongea sur la couverture tiède. Là, ses mains initièrent des caresses sur ses seins d'albâtre, son ventre plat. Le souffle d'Hermione s'était accéléré, et elle perdit tout sens commun quand la bouche de Severus se posa sur l'un de ses seins, à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

- Sev…

Il sourit et enleva complètement sa chemise noire. Hermione se redressa à moitié et s'attaqua à sa boucle de ceinture. Mais il lui bloqua les mains.

- Tu es bien impatiente…

- Toujours…

Elle dégagea ses mains et défit elle-même son soutien-gorge, s'offrant au regard émerveillé de son amant.

- Tu veux me faire perdre la tête…

- Peut-être bien…

Il se pencha sur sa poitrine et happa un mamelon. Elle émit un son étranglé à cette sensation nouvelle. Soudain, elle ne put plus attendre, elle voulait le sentir contre elle. Ses mains voyageaient à nouveau vers la ceinture, et cette fois, il ne l'en empêcha pas. Quand la ceinture céda, il cessa un instant ses caresses pour enlever son pantalon noir. Hermione écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la bosse qui pointait sous le boxer.

- Hermione, c'est ta première fois ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ? Arrête-moi pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Pour toute réponse, elle enleva sa jupe.

- Ce n'est pas coucher avec toi que je veux, c'est faire l'amour avec toi. Ce soir.

Avec un gémissement étouffé, il fondit sur elle. Ce soir, l'élève studieuse de Poudlard n'était plus qu'une femme amoureuse qui ferait l'amour pour la première fois. Severus prit le temps d'ôter les bas de soie d'Hermione en les faisant lentement rouler sur ses cuisses, en effleurant à peine sa peau, la rendant folle d'impatience.

- Severus… appela-t-elle, un soupçon de frustration dans la voix.

Il sourit, et passa un doigt sur sa culotte humide. Elle eut une sorte de râle haletant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je trompe ton impatience.

Lentement, il lui retira le sous-vêtement encombrant, et se recula pour admirer sa dulcinée dans toute sa splendeur.

- Quel crime de cacher ce corps sous des vêtements si disgracieux.

- Ce n'est pas juste, protesta Hermione. Je suis nue, et pas toi.

- Alors enlève-moi ce qui reste, défia-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se redresse. Avec un sourire mutin, elle glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer et le fit glisser vers le bas. Le sexe ainsi libéré se dressa fièrement sous ses yeux. Pour se venger de lui, elle passa un doigt sur le membre, dur mais si doux en même temps. Severus lui prit la main.

- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- Tu peux parler !

- Oh, tu te rebelles, ma chère Disciple ?

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux, mais empli de désir. Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle, et reprit ses caresses sur ses seins. Mais ses mains s'insinuèrent entre ses cuisses et remontèrent doucement se poser sur son intimité. Il écarta lentement les replis de sa féminité. Elle gémit. Quand il trouva son clitoris, il la taquina de l'index, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, et il plongea un doigt en elle.

- Sev…

- Elle était étroite et mouillée. Prête pour l'accueillir.

- Hermione ? Tu es sûre ?

- Si tu me poses encore cette question au lieu de finir ce que tu as commencé, c'est moi qui te viole, articula-t-elle.

Il rit et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il prit appui sur ses coudes pour éviter de l'écraser sous son poids, et se glissa lentement en elle, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Quand il sentit une légère résistance, il stoppa son avancée et la regarda. Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Viens…

Sans la quitter des yeux, il avança et rompit la fragile barrière. Il vit l'éclair de douleur qui traversa Hermione, il la sentit se contracter. Il cessa tout mouvement, pour que la douleur reflue.

- Ça va ?

- Oui… C'est étrange comme sensation… J'ai mal, mais en même temps… je me sens complète.

Le cœur de Severus se gonfla de bonheur. Avec elle, il se sentait unique, et comblé.

- Mon amour…

Il reprit ses mouvements qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Hermione se mit à gémir son prénom, et dans un râle, il cria le nom de son amante avant de se libérer en elle, quand il la sentit trembler de tous ses membres. Lentement, il se détacha d'elle et roula sur le côté.

- Hermione ?

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda.

- Mmm ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Tu te préoccupes beaucoup de mon bien-être, je trouve.

- Quoi de plus normal, pour la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux.

- Oh Severus…

Elle voulut se blottir contre lui, mais il le leva et la souleva dans ses bras.

- Nous serons mille fois mieux dans mon lit.

- Je peux marcher tu sais, rit-elle.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser quitter mes bras pour cette nuit…

………

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle se demanda où elle était. Et sans prévenir, un flot de souvenirs envahit sa tête. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être, et tourna la tête. Severus dormait à ses côtés. Il avait posé une main sur son ventre, de manière possessive. Elle sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne. La nuit dernière, il lui avait fait l'amour une deuxième fois avant de sombrer de sommeil dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait l'amour, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle connaissait Severus depuis toujours, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie.

La main de Severus bougea contre son ventre, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sourit quand il rencontra le regard de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour mon amour. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- A toi, à nous deux. A ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Oh, non, absolument pas. Je suis heureuse et comblée.

- Alors que dirais-tu si je te comblais un peu plus, là tout de suite ? murmura-t-il en remontant sa main vers ses seins.

Elle l'arrêta.

- Et tu oublies qu'il est sept heures, et que j'ai cours dans moins d'une heure, et avec toi. Et Ginny arrive dans 45 minutes pour garder Amélie.

Severus soupira.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison. Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Allons la prendre ensemble, nous gagnerons du temps, suggéra-t-il.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! ironisa Hermione.

Quand Ginny arriva à 7h45, Hermione et Severus prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans le bureau tout en discutant du programme de la journée.

- Bonjour Gin !

- Hello Hermione ! Bonjour Professeur. Amélie dort encore ? D'habitude, elle est déjà réveillée.

- Oui. Elle a fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu as l'air si fatigué, dit Ginny.

Hermione se sentit rougir sous le sourire moqueur de Severus.

- Oui… C'est sûrement pour ça. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je vais dans la salle de classe, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

- Je viens avec vous, Miss Granger. Miss Weasley, laissez Amélie dormir.

- Je ne comptais pas la réveiller. Bonne journée, Professeur.

Il sortit et rattrapa Hermione.

- Ça t'amuse ? attaqua-t-elle.

- Oui, énormément. C'était drôle, avoue.

- Pas quand c'est à mes dépens.

Arrivés dans la salle de classe, Severus plaqua Hermione contre la porte.

- J'ai une folle envie de t'embrasser quand tu es en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

Il s'exécuta et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui donna le baiser le plus érotique qu'elle ait connu, sa langue sollicitait la sienne avec ardeur, et quand il s'écarta, elle était à bout de souffle.

- Je me suis fait pardonner ?

- Je devrais te taquiner plus souvent alors…

Ils se sourirent. Hermione commença à mettre de l'eau dans les chaudrons pour le cours de Potions.

- A propos… tu t'es remarquablement bien débrouillée hier soir, en Occlumencie. Ce soir, nous aborderons la Légilimencie, et la métamorphose Animagus, alors que j'avais l'intention de commencer hier soir.

- A qui la faute ? railla-t-elle.

Amélie a interrompu la leçon, remarqua innocemment Severus.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur elle. Nous aurions pu reprendre, mais tu m'as embrassée.

- Tu ne m'a pas repoussé.

Hermione émit un soupir excédé, mais l'arrivé des premiers élèves l'empêcha de répondre. Severus avait eu le dernier mot. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers leur amie.

- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ron.

- Bonjour Mione, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, à merveille. Vous avez fait vos devoirs ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Pansy s'immisça dans leur conversation, tout en embrassant Ron sur la joue.

- Bonjour vous trois ! Hermione, tu es resplendissante.

- Merci Pansy. Mais allez vous asseoir, le cours va commencer.

Ron et Pansy s'assirent ensemble, et Harry s'installa avec Hermione.

- Ils vont bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le brun à son amie.

- Oui. Et toi Harry, toujours pas de fille en vue ?

- Si tu crois que je me sens d'humeur badine, tu te trompes. Avec Voldemort, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à une petite amie.

- Ça te changerait les idées. Et puis, que je sache, tu ne t'entraînes pas.

- Sûrement pas. Mais toi, Hermione, tu n'as pas d'heureux élu en vue non plus.

- Potter, consentiriez-vous à partager votre conversation avec toute la classe ? intervint Severus, glacial.

- Euh… Nous…

- Je lui expliquais à quoi servait la Potion du jour, Professeur, déclara Hermione.

- Oh, alors vous allez sûrement pouvoir l'expliquer à toute la classe, Miss Granger.

- Le philtre de mandragore permet de guérir les personnes pétrifiées, comme il y a cinq ans, quand le Basilic sévissait parmi nous, avant que Harry ne le tue.

- Vous vous croyez tout permis Miss Granger parce que vous êtes mon Assistante, mais je ne tolérerai pas longtemps que vous discutiez dans mon cours. Dix points en moins à Gryffondor.

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Et ce n'est pas la peine de me fusiller du regard, Granger. Cinq points en moins.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il change son comportement envers Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être si dur !

- A la fin du cours de Potions, tous les élèves passèrent dans la salle de DCFM, mais Severus retint la jeune femme.

- Désolé, pour tout à l'heure.

- Ça va, j'ai l'habitude de ton traitement, depuis six ans que ça dure.

- Tiens, bois ça tout de suite, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une potion de contraception. Nous n'avons pris aucune précaution hier soir. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû y penser.

- Oh… fit-elle en rougissant. Merci.

Elle but la fiole d'une traite.

- C'est sucré… Etrange.

- J'ai amélioré la formule. Allons-y.

Ils se rendirent dans la classe de Défense. Hermione se sentit honteuse. Elle avait fait la morale à Ginny, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas suivi ses propres conseils ! Si la rousse l'apprenait, elle ne finirait pas d'en entendre parler !

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! D'ici la fin du mois, vous aurez la suite avec en prime la révélation des formes animagus des personnages ! Si ça vous tente, vous pouvez encore participer ! Histoire que je vois un peu qui suit un peu ma fic et comparer avec les stats ! Gros bisous tout le monde et à bientôt ! 


	19. Animagus et pression

Bonjour à tous ! A ce jour, mardi 31 janvier 2006, six personnes savent quelle est la forme animagus de Sev, dont trois qui ont deviné toutes seules comme des grandes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, alors j'espère que vous m'excuserez. Néanmoins, j'ai eu pas mal de réponses complètement loufoques : dromadaire, papillon de nuit, vache… J'aimerai qu'on m'explique où est le rapport avec HP tout ça…

Félicitations à Galia et Akeri la Malicieuse, qui m'ont répondu par review.

Akeri, si tu lis ces mots et si tu as eu mes messages via **donne-moi ton adresse e-mail** ! Ou contacte-moi au plus vite !

Je profite aussi de ces quelques lignes pour vous dire que **Lady Kassy** est ma bêta-readeuse officielle !

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, sauf Amélie, mais je pense que vous l'avez deviné !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Animagus et pression**

La mi-mars arriva, apportant avec elle le soleil et la fonte des neiges. Le temps se fit plus serein, et dans le Collège, les étudiants les plus studieux commençaient à réviser pour les examens de juin. Hermione révisait aussi bien sûr, mais ses cours supplémentaires lui prenaient aussi énormément de temps. Elle avait maîtrisé l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie en dix jours, et elle avait entamé la Métamorphose Animagus en même temps que la Magie Noire. Severus avait été obligé de revoir son programme d'Etude, étant donné qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas encore à se transformer. Ce qui agaçait profondément la Disciple. La Métamorphose était un domaine où elle excellait, et elle ne supportait pas cet échec. La seule chose qu'elle réussissait à transformer, c'étaient ses yeux, qui devenaient dorés, ce qui ne la renseignait absolument pas sur l'animal qu'elle serait. Mais Severus savait pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas, et pour une raison simple.

- Si encore je savais en quel animal je me transforme ! Même pas ! Comment puis-je avancer à l'aveuglette ?

- Hermione, du calme ! Ça ne t'avancera pas de t'énerver ainsi.

- Le manuel dit que je dois trouver ma forme Animagus dès que j'aurais transformé une partie de mon corps. Alors dis-moi ce que des yeux dorés peuvent représenter ! Ils sont intégralement dorés ! On peut difficilement les confondre avec les yeux des Dragons ou des serpents !

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas commun…

- Toi Severus, en quoi te transformes-tu ?

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai passé deux jours à m'interroger sur mon animagus.

- Ça fait une semaine que je cherche à la Bibliothèque ! Tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé mon animal, je ne pourrai pas avancer.

Severus sourit devant l'air renfrogné de sa Disciple.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas l'habitude que quelque chose te résiste.

- C'est ça, moque-toi, je ne dirai rien ! Après tout, je suis ta Disciple, et tu es mon Maître ! dit-elle d'une voix acide.

- Allons, viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Mets ta cape, il fait froid où nous allons.

- Mais… Et Amélie ?

- Elle ne risque rien, elle dort. Et j'ai lancé une bulle de protection sur elle, son sommeil ne sera pas troublé.

Severus guida Hermione dans une partie du château qu'elle n'avait jamais visitée, par un chemin qui s'enfonçait profondément dans les cachots. Enfin arrivés devant des portes immenses, en argent et couvertes de runes anciennes, il prononça un mot.

- Basilic.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. La salle était deux fois plus grande que la grande Salle et elle était ronde. Les murs étaient recouverts des quatre couleurs de Poudlard, et de tapisseries représentant les blasons des Maisons. Un épais tapis moelleux vert émeraude recouvrait entièrement le sol.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Cette salle est le seul endroit du château où je peux me transformer.

- Pourquoi une salle si gigantesque ?

- Tu vas vite comprendre. Ecarte-toi. Et au fait, pour mon pouvoir, ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai neutralisé.

Hermione cherchait à comprendre cette dernière phrase quand Severus ferma les yeux. Une aura verte émanait de lui, et ses bras et ses jambes se collèrent à son corps. Peu à peu, son corps s'allongea, et il perdit tout trait humain. Quelques instants plus tard, la Sorcière réalisa subitement en quel animal se transformait son amant : un Basilic ! Mais ce Basilic-là n'avait rien à voir avec les illustrations des livres de la Réserve ou à celui qu'Harry lui avait décrit en Deuxième Année. Ce Basilic n'avait rien d'un monstre. Il était énorme, mais son corps était vert aux reflets argentés. Sa gueule aurait pu être terrifiante, mais il la tenait fermée, et il fixait Hermione de ses yeux bleus… « J'ai neutralisé mon pouvoir ».Il avait perdu le pouvoir de tuer par son regard.

- Alors, c'est en Basilic que tu te transformes.

Elle avança une main tremblante et la posa sur le museau, juste au-dessus de la gueule. Il avait la peau froide, normal pour un animal à sang-froid, mais elle n'était pas visqueuse, ou gluante, comme elle l'aurait imaginé. Le contact était même doux.

- C'est…impressionnant… Tu n'as, de toute évidence, rien à voir avec le Basilic de Salazar Serpentard. Harry disait que c'était un monstre. Mais toi, Severus, tu es majestueux, magnifique.

Il reprit forme humaine en quelques secondes.

- Merci du compliment. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas me transformer n'importe où.

- J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu te transformais en Basilic… Comment as-tu neutralisé ton pouvoir ?

- Grâce à une potion de mon invention, à base de mandragore, de venin et d'une de mes écailles. C'est Albus qui m'a aidé à recueillir mon venin et une de mes écailles. Il est venu ici, et pendant que je gardais les yeux fermés, il a extrait mon poison, et a retiré une des écailles. Par sécurité, Fumseck l'accompagnait. Viens, rentrons.

- Et comment as-tu découvert ton animal ?

- Hé bien, ma main s'est recouverte d'écailles un soir. J'ai tout d'abord pensé que j'étais un simple serpent, mais la taille des écailles m'a vite fait comprendre que je n'étais pas un serpent ordinaire. J'en ai déduit que j'étais un Basilic.

- Le Basilic n'est pas un serpent, déclara Hermione. C'est un reptile, mais ce n'est pas un serpent.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que le Basilic naît d'un œuf de poulet, couvé par un crapaud. Je ne connais pas de serpents qui naissent de cette façon. Même si le Basilic est considéré comme le Roi des Serpents, c'est plus une créature magique qu'un serpent, malgré son apparence _(nda : allez voir le tome 2 pour confirmation !)._

Quand ils rentrèrent dans leurs quartiers, Hermione était silencieuse. Elle restait devant la cheminée, tandis que Severus vérifiait qu'Amélie dormait bien.

- Il est tard, tu viens te coucher ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je vais réfléchir et étudier un peu. Je te rejoins.

Severus s'avança vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne te tracasse pas trop. Tu finiras par trouver.

- Je l'espère.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement.

- Ne tarde pas trop, recommanda-t-il.

- Pas de risque. Ton lit est bien trop douillet pour que je le fasse trop attendre.

- Tu dors avec moi rien que pour mon lit ?

- Oh, l'occupant est très bien aussi.

Elle lui sourit, et il alla se coucher. Hermione s'assit et réfléchit. Une des phrases que Severus avait dite dans la salle l'avait interpellée. Et sa forme Animagus avait des yeux dorés. Elle devait essayer. Mais pas ici. Elle éteignit les lumières et tendit l'oreille. Severus devait déjà être endormi. Elle sortit discrètement de l'appartement et se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle avait gardé sa cape mais le froid la saisit quand même sur la Tour. Elle contempla un moment le parc de Poudlard, paisible, et la Forêt Interdite, juste derrière la cabane de Hagrid. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit une lueur orangée parmi les arbres, mais le phénomène ne se reproduisit pas.

- J'ai dû avoir une hallucination, pensa-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la forme probable de son Animagus. « Pourvu que ce soit ça » pria-t-elle. Elle ne vit pas que l'aura orangée qui l'entoura, mais elle sentit parfaitement que ses membres changeaient de forme. « Victoire, j'ai trouvé ! » exulta-t-elle intérieurement. Quand sa métamorphose prit fin, elle rouvrit les yeux. Wow, son angle de vue était plus étendu, elle voyait les côtés aussi. Elle bougea ses bras… ses ailes et s'envola. Elle n'éprouvait aucune difficulté pour voler, comme si c'était instinctif. Elle vola jusqu'à une fenêtre obscure et observa son reflet dans la vitre. Elle était un phénix. Un phénix rouge et doré avec quelques plumes brunes et des yeux dorés. Elle poussa un cri de joie qui résonna comme un trille harmonieux et joyeux. Elle vola en direction de la Forêt, histoire de tester ses limites. Elle avait eu cette idée de phénix quand Severus avait mentionné Fumseck. Nulle part dans les livres il n'était mentionné que les phénix avaient des yeux dorés, et Fumseck avait des yeux noirs, mais elle avait eu l'intime conviction que le phénix était sa forme.

………

Elle survolait la Forêt Interdite, insouciante, quand elle heurta quelque chose… En plein ciel ? Elle leva les yeux et se retrouva face à la gueule fumante d'un Dragon ! Les deux créatures s'observèrent un moment, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. L'esprit logique d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute allure ! Que faisait un dragon si près de Poudlard ? Elle le détailla. Il était petit, en fait, il faisait la moitié du Magyar à Pointes, et il était entièrement rouge. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec surprise. Soudain, il cracha un filet de flammes en direction du phénix. Elle dut s'esquiver en vitesse, même si elle ne craignait pas le feu sous sa forme actuelle. Elle poussa un cri rageur. Contre toute attente, le dragon s'enfuit et s'enfonça parmi les arbres de la Forêt. Ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! Elle le poursuivit. Ainsi, la lueur orangée n'était pas une illusion, c'était le feu du dragon. Elle devait élucider le mystère de la présence d'un tel animal sur les Terres du Collège, et le signaler à Dumbledore. Si Hagrid s'amusait encore à élever des dragons…

Malgré sa taille, le dragon se faufila rapidement parmi les arbres, si rapidement qu'Hermione eut du mal à le suivre. Mais il se posa soudainement dans une clairière… et il n'était pas seul. Elle se posa sur un rocher et observa l'autre animal. Une licorne. Mais pas n'importe quelle licorne. Autant qu'elle sache, les licornes étaient argentées, pas noires… et elles n'avaient pas les yeux verts. Des yeux qui lui rappelaient furieusement quelqu'un. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment et chercha un autre signe distinctif… qu'elle trouva : une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, au-dessus de la corne. Harry ! Et ce dragon n'était personne d'autre que Ron ! Ces deux-là avaient décidé de s'entraîner sans elle, sans même lui dire un mot ! Elle leur jeta un regard furieux et s'envola en direction du Château.

Elle reprit forme humaine sur la Tour et regagna la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour attendre ces deux soi-disant amis. Amis qui ne tardèrent pas à se arriver.

- Ce phénix m'a terrifié ! disait Ron. Tu as vu le regard qu'il nous a lancé ?

- Il me rappelait quelqu'un, dit pensivement Harry.

- Je peux savoir où vous étiez ? demanda froidement Hermione.

Ils sursautèrent.

- Mais… Hermione… bafouilla Ron. Tu dors chez Rogue… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à mes meilleurs amis ? Or, je ne vous ai trouvés nulle part dans le Château. J'ai droit à quelques explications non ?

Les deux Sorciers se regardèrent, indécis. Puis Harry secoua discrètement la tête. Geste qu'Hermione intercepta.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir Harry ?

- Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Nous étions… dans les cuisines. Avec Dobby.

- Arrête de mentir ! coupa-t-elle, glaciale.

Ils frissonnèrent. Leur amie était furieuse.

- Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que vous étiez tous les deux dans la Forêt Interdite ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous vous entraîniez à la Métamorphose Animagus ? Que toi Harry, tu étais une licorne noire ?

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Ron, effaré, alors que Harry commençait à comprendre.

- Comment je le sais ? Peut-être que le dragon que tu es, a failli carboniser un phénix ! J'étais ce phénix, imbécile ! Faut-il que vous ayiez si peu confiance en moi pour vous entraîner en me laissant de côté !

Elle pleurait à présent, devant les garçons, mal à l'aise !

- Toi, Harry, tu m'as fait croire que tu ne t'entraînais pas, que tu laissais les choses aller à leur rythme. Tous les deux, vous vous entraînez dans votre coin, sans même m'en dire un mot ! Sept ans d'amitié ne signifient donc rien pour vous ? Ou alors je n'étais là que parce que mes devoirs vous étaient utiles ? Je vous déteste !

Elle voulut courir hors de la Salle Commune, mais Harry et Ron l'attrapèrent au passage et la forcèrent à s'asseoir sur le canapé, entre eux deux, et l'empêchèrent de se lever.

- On peut parler maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- Nous ne cherchions pas à t'exclure de notre projet, continua Harry. Quand nous avons décidé de commencer à augmenter notre puissance, peu après Halloween, nous voulions t'en parler. Mais tu étais submergée entre toutes tes tâches. Tu es Préfète-en-Chef, Assistante de Rogue, et tu dois prendre soin d'Amélie. Nous ne pouvions pas te demander de rajouter cet entraînement sur ton emploi du temps déjà surchargé. Et crois-moi, ce ne fut pas facile. Pour la première fois, tu n'étais pas là avec tes conseils et tes connaissances. Pour la première fois, nous avons dû passer des heures à la Bibliothèque pour nous renseigner. Par chance, la Salle sur Demande nous fournissait des tas de livres sur les sujets voulus. Avec Ron, nous avons longuement étudié la Magie Noire et la Magie sans baguette. Et ce soir, nous avons réussi à nous transformer ! Nous avons découverts nos formes il y a deux nuits.

- Alors le jour où vous avez oublié le devoir de Métamorphoses…

- Oh, nous comptions le terminer, mais nous nous sommes endormis dans la Salle sur Demande, termina Ron. Tu ne nous en veux pas trop de t'avoir caché tout ça ?

- Vous auriez pu m'en parler ! Mes parents venaient de mourir, et toi Harry, j'étais persuadée que tu ne faisais rien pour vaincre Voldemort. Et quand je vous ai reconnus dans la Forêt, j'ai eu un choc !

- Mais au fait, toi aussi, tu t'entraînes sans rien nous dire ! réalisa Harry.

Elle rougit, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de leur révéler qu'elle était Disciple.

- Je ne suis pas toute seule. C'est Severus qui m'a enseigné la Métamorphose.

- Tu appelles Rogue par son prénom maintenant ? remarqua Ron

- Vu que nous sommes collègues, et qu'Amélie trouverait bizarre que je l'appelle Professeur, alors que je suis censée être sa « femme », il m'a autorisé à l'appeler comme ça. Il m'enseigne aussi l'Occlumencie et la Magie Noire. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, puisque j'étais convaincue que tu ne faisais rien Harry.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir tout caché, Hermione.

- Et moi de m'être mise en colère sans raison. Mais à présent, promettez-moi de venir me voir si vous avez besoin de renseignement, d'accord ? C'est vrai que je suis trop occupée, et puis Severus se charge de mon éducation, donc on ne s'entraînera pas ensemble, mais je reste disponible pour vos questions. D'accord ?

- OK, ce sera plus simple si tu nous aides, même à distance, convint Harry.

- Bonne nuit, les gars. A demain.

- A demain, Mione.

Ils l'embrassèrent sur la joue, et elle quitta la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

………

Le lendemain, Severus réveilla Hermione en douceur en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux en ouvrant les yeux.

- Eh bien, que me vaut ce sourire ?

- Je suis heureuse, c'est tout. J'ai enfin découvert mon animal.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Il vaudrait mieux que je te montre.

Elle se leva et se planta face à lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Le Maître l'observa attentivement quand une aura orangée tournoya autour de sa Disciple. Quelques instants plus tard, un phénix se tenait devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es un phénix…

L'oiseau lança une note joyeuse, et vola à travers la pièce. Elle se posa sur le lit quand elle entendit un petit coup frappé à la porte. Amélie entra. Severus se redressa et sourit.

- Amélie !

Celle-ci semblait fascinée par l'animal.

- Ooooh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Viens là, Amélie. Il s'agit d'un phénix. C'est un animal légendaire, qui renaît de ses cendres. Tous les 1000 ans, il se consume, et un bébé phénix naît du tas de cendres.

- Ze peux le caresser ?

- Hermione chanta une douce mélodie et s'approcha de sa protégée. Celle-ci tendit une main timide et le posa sur la tête de l'oiseau. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés. Elle se tourna vers son père.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- C'est une femelle. Euh… Je ne connais pas son nom, et il n'est pas à nous, on ne peut pas lui donner un nom.

- Alors à qui est-elle ?

- Elle est à Hermione, révéla Severus avec un regard en direction du phénix.

Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial et s'envola hors de la chambre par la porte. Amélie voulut suivre l'oiseau, mais Severus la retint, le temps qu'Hermione revienne dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, la fillette sauta sur sa mère dès qu'elle la vit.

- Maman ! Ton oiseau, il est super beau !

- Oh, tu as vu le phénix ? demanda-t-elle en feignant la surprise.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Elle s'appelle Feu de Glace. Mais je le laisse vivre en liberté. Elle est venue un beau jour sur ma fenêtre.

- Alors, elle est pas à toi ?

- Pas vraiment. Les phénix ne sont pas faits pour vivre en captivité. Je lui ai juste donné un nom. Si un jour, elle veut partir, je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

- Il viendra quand même me voir hein ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Ouaaaaaaaais !

La petite repartit dans sa chambre en sautillant de joie.

- Feu de Glace, hein ? se moqua Severus.

- Il fallait bien que j'invente quelque chose par ta faute !

- Oh, ma pauvre chérie ! ironisa le Serpentard.

Hermione haussa les épaules et fit mine de sortir. Mais Severus bondit et l'attrapa par la taille.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

- M'habiller ! J'ai cours et toi aussi, si je ne m'abuse !

- Sans même m'embrasser ?

- Non, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- Non ?

- Il l'avait adossée au mur, prisonnière entre ses bras, appuyés de chaque côté de son corps.

- Alors, il faut que je te le prenne de force, ce baiser…

Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de ses prunelles noires. Il se pencha lentement sur ses lèvres et…

- Maman !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, et Hermione repoussa Severus.

- Je suis sûre que tu as hérité d'une partie du pouvoir du Basilic… marmonna-t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce sur un dernier sourire moqueur.

- Je me rattraperai ce soir !

- J'y compte bien.

Ce matin-là, Hermione rejoignit ses amis à la table de Gryffondor avec Amélie.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour Hermione, lui répondirent ses amis.

Ron et Pansy étaient assis côte à côté, et Harry prit Amélie sur ses genoux. Hermione se glissa entre ses deux meilleurs amis, juste en face de Ginny.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, Hermione, remarqua Ginny.

- Je suis en pleine forme !

- Ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Y'a de quoi ! renchérit Ron. Pas de cours de Potions aujourd'hui !

Les Gryffondor de Septième Année rirent et approuvèrent. Même Hermione se joignit à la bonne humeur générale. Ils déjeunèrent gaiement et se levèrent tous en même temps pour aller en cours de Botanique. Hermione confia Amélie à Severus juste avant de partir pour les serres avec ses amis.

La journée se déroula calmement, et se clôtura avec un double cours de Métamorphoses. Hermione resta à la fin du cours. Harry et Ron attendirent leur amie au fond de la classe, mais ils s'approchèrent finalement.

- Professeur McGonagall, je peux vous parler ?

- Bien sûr, Miss Granger. Messieurs Potter et Weasley, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Ils peuvent rester, Professeur. Ça les concerne aussi.

Le Professeur regarda un moment ses trois élèves favoris. Elle aurait parié tout ce qu'elle avait qu'ils allaient aborder la Métamorphose Animagus.

- Bien, allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons tranquilles.

Elle fit apparaître une théière et quatre tasses quand ils furent installés et ouvrit une boîte de biscuits au gingembre. D'un geste de la main, la théière lévita et servit elle-même les tasses du liquide brûlant et aromatisé. Ron émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Vous êtes vachement douée !

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil, et Hermione et Harry pouffèrent de rire devant le langage de Ron.

- Euh.. je veux dire… rougit Ron.

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, M. Weasley, et je vous remercie. A présent, Miss Granger, je vous écoute.

La jeune fille regarda ses deux amis, qui hochèrent la tête. Elle se lança.

- Nous avons découvert nos formes Animagus.

- Tous les trois ? Mais, Miss Granger, vous suivez les cours du Professeur Rogue, non ?

- Oui. Je me suis métamorphosée la première fois hier soir, et j'ai rencontré Harry et Ron sous leurs formes.

- Dans la Forêt Interdite, je sais.

- Vous saviez ?

- Vous n'avez pas cru bon de prêter attention à une chouette la nuit dernière. Et puis un dragon, un phénix et une licorne noire passent difficilement inaperçus, surtout quand la licorne en question a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

- Une chouette ? releva Harry. Mais… vous êtes un chat, non ?

- Le chat est ma forme enregistrée au Ministère, M. Potter. Mais j'ai trois autres formes inconnues des autorités. Et la chouette est une autre de mes formes.

- Trois formes ? C'est possible ça ? demanda Ron. D'après les livres que nous avons lus, les Sorciers ne possèdent qu'un seul animal.

- La Métamorphose Animagus est un sujet vaste et complexe. Les Sorciers qui s'y sont risqués et ont écrit ces livres n'ont qu'une seule forme. Les Sorciers dotés d'une grande puissance magique ont réussi à avoir deux formes Animagi, voire plus. Et ils se sont bien gardés de le crier sur les toits.

- Alors, ça veut dire que vous êtes une Sorcière exceptionnelle ! réalisa Ron.

McGonagall eut le bon goût de se sentir flattée.

- Merci M. Weasley.

C'est de cela dont je voulais vous parler, Professeur, reprit Hermione. Vous conviendrez qu'un phénix, un dragon et une licorne sont des animaux rares et légendaires, qui se font facilement remarquer. Comment avoir une autre forme ?

- Il faut savoir, Miss Granger, que le premier animal est souvent celui qui vous caractérise le plus. Ce n'est pas vous qui choisissez votre forme initiale. Le phénix symbolise la loyauté, le dragon, l'impulsivité, et la licorne, une grande noblesse d'âme. Le fait que ces trois créatures sont vos formes originelles dénote une destinée hors du commun, notamment pour vous, M. Potter. Miss Granger, le Professeur Rogue vous a-t-il montré sa forme initiale ? Son Animagus symbolise la ruse et une intelligence quasi-humaine. En plus, il a réussi à maîtriser son pouvoir, Merlin sait comment.

- Il a été aidé par son Maître, Professeur.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas compris la dernière phrase de leur amie, mais la forme du Professeur retenait leur attention.

- Quelle est sa forme ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

Celle-ci hésita.

- C'est… Un Basilic.

- Quoi ? sursautèrent les deux garçons.

- Franchement, oubliez tout ce que vous avez vu dans la Chambre des Secrets, les gars. Son Animagus est fabuleux.

- Et très impressionnant, compléta le Professeur.

- Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est comment procéder pour avoir d'autres formes, continua Hermione.

- Vous avez le choix pour vos autres Métamorphoses, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît, parce qu'il faut connaître l'apparence exacte de l'animal. De plus, la quantité d'énergie magique requise est phénoménale parce que ce n'est pas une Métamorphose naturelle.

Les deux garçons étaient largués depuis longtemps, et cette fois-ci, même Hermione afficha des signes d'incompréhension. La Directrice sourit.

- Je vais vous expliquer. Votre première forme est intégrée en vous, et n'attend que vos efforts pour se manifester. Votre corps est habitué à sa présence, et la Métamorphose est de ce fait naturelle. Par contre, quand vous choisissez un animal, vous forcez votre organisme à se transformer en quelque chose d'inconnu, et il résiste de toutes ses forces. Si vous ne possédez pas la volonté nécessaire, vous échouerez.

- Un peu comme quand un corps humain rejette une greffe ?

- Exactement Miss Granger. Dans ce cas, la Métamorphose n'est pas naturelle, c'est pour ça que peu de Sorciers y sont arrivés.

- Mais vous, Professeur, intervint Ron, vous y êtes arrivée, et en plus, vous avez trois autres formes Animagi en plus du chat.

- Mais le chat n'est pas ma forme initiale. C'est juste la forme la plus pratique et la plus discrète pour espionner. C'est celle que je prends le plus souvent. Une fois qu le corps est habitué, il n'y a plus de problème.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons continuer à nous entraîner alors, conclut Harry.

- Pas si vite. Miss Granger suit un entraînement intensif avec l'accord du Directeur sous la tutelle du Professeur Rogue. Mais vous deux, Messieurs Potter et Weasley, vous vous entraînez en secret, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux Sorciers commencèrent à avoir des sueurs froides.

- J'ai reçu l'ordre du Directeur de vous surveiller. Ce qui veut dire qu'il approuve vos initiatives. De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire que vous restez discrets. Depuis un certain temps, on vous voit de plus en plus souvent à la Bibliothèque, ce qui n'es pas votre endroit favori. Et si vous me disiez précisément où vous en êtes ?

- Nous nous entraînons en Magie Noire et Magie sans baguette, exposa le brun. Mais nous sommes encore loin de ce que vous êtes capable de faire, Professeur. En fait, nous avons un peu de mal à appliquer la théorie, et Hermione n'est plus là pour nous aider.

Il eut un sourire d'excuse et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas caché votre projet, j'aurais été là, au lieu d'aller demander de l'aide aux Professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide. Les deux matières que vous avez choisi ne sont pas accessibles pour des étudiants seuls. Miss Granger a l'appui du Professeur Rogue. Je peux vous enseigner la Magie sans Baguette. Et le Professeur Rogue peut vous prendre en charge en Magie Noire.

- Vous êtes sérieuse, Professeur ? s'écria Ron. Vous prendriez part à notre entraînement ?

- Je le suis, M. Weasley. Reste à savoir si le Professeur Rogue sera d'accord de vous prendre en charge en plus de Miss Granger.

- Je peux toujours lui demander, proposa Hermione. De toute façon, nous nous sommes toujours débrouillés seuls jusqu'à maintenant, le Professeur Rogue ne peut nous refuser ce privilège. Harry et Ron se sont entraînés seuls pour l'apprentissage Animagus et y sont arrivés en quelques mois. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en tâtonnements.

- Très bien Miss Granger. Vous me donnerez la réponse du Professeur Rogue, et s'il refuse, j'essaierai de voir avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Messieurs Potter et Weasley, je vous contacterai pour vous donner nos horaires. Comptez sur moi.

Ils prirent congé. Dans le couloir, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu crois que Rogue acceptera ?

- Ses sentiments à ton égard ont changé. Severus… est différent. Les cours particuliers que j'ai avec lui se font dans une ambiance détendue, amicale. J'essaierai de le convaincre. On se voit au dîner.

- A tout à l'heure.

Quand elle entra dans ses appartements, Severus leva les yeux.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Chez le Professeur McGonagall. Elle a plus ou moins deviné que nous étions des Animagus. Enfin moi, elle le savait, mais c'était plus pour Harry et Ron.

- Ces deux incapables sont Animagus ?

- Oui, je les ai vus dans la Forêt la nuit dernière en phénix.

- Et quelles sont leurs formes ?

- Une licorne noire et un dragon rouge.

- Eh bien avec un phénix, le trio est au complet.

- Pourquoi es-tu si sarcastique ? Tu devrais être content que Harry fasse de tels progrès.

- Plus Potter reste loin de moi, mieux ce sera.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que ton vœu ne soit pas exaucé. McGonagall a pensé que tu pourrais leur enseigner la Magie Noire…

- Non.

- … tandis qu'elle leur enseigne la Magie sans baguette.

Il la foudroya du regard.

- J'ai dit non.

- Severus ! Tu me l'enseignes déjà, pourquoi ne pas accepter deux autres élèves ! Ils apprendront mieux et plus vite avec un bon Professeur que tous seuls.

- Tu me demandes d'enseigner à Potter les fondements de la Magie Noire ! Est-ce que tu te rappelles comment se sont passés les cours d'Occlumencie ?

- La situation est différente ! Ron et moi serons présents…

- Parlons-en de Weasley ! Il serait incapable de faire la différence entre sa main gauche et sa main droite !

- Tu es injuste, Severus ! Sais-tu qu'en faisant ça, tu condamnes Harry face à Voldemort ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'entrer dans le registre dramatique, ironisa-t-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

- Très bien !

Elle sortit de la pièce en trombe et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait le Professeur McGonagall. Elle prononça le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! fit la voix de Dumbledore.

Comme elle s'y attendait, sa Directrice de Maison était présente.

- Il refuse, annonça-t-elle sombrement sans préambule. Il refuse catégoriquement, et il s'est moqué de moi et des efforts d'Harry. Il a également dit que Ron était stupide.

Minerva échangea un regard avec Albus. Elle lui avait tout raconté, et le vieil homme se doutait que son protégé accepte encore une fois de prendre en charge l'adolescent, sur la requête de Miss Granger. Il fallait encore qu'il mette son grain de sel, et Severus serait forcé d'accepter, ce qui n'allait pas arranger son humeur. Il en plaignait Hermione et Amélie qui allaient en faire les frais. Surtout Hermione.

- Je m'y attendais Miss Granger, déclara-t-il en se levant. Je vais intervenir. Il semblerait que de tout ce Collège, je suis le seul capable de plier Severus à ma volonté.

Il se tourna vers Minerva, qui était la plus proche de la cheminée.

- Veuillez convoquer Severus, s'il vous plaît, Minerva.

Elle s'exécuta et l'appela par cheminette.

- Je vais me retirer, annonça Hermione.

- Non, restez. Vous êtes concernée.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Si Severus savait qu'elle était allée voir le Directeur, sa colère serait terrible. Elle était fichue. Mais son courage de digne Gryffondor reprit le dessus. Il n'était pas question qu'elle montre sa peur devant Severus. Et s'il voulait la punir, en tant que Disciple, elle accepterait son sort.

Le Maître des Potions arriva quelques minutes plus tard, une veine battant sur sa tempe. Mauvais signe. Quand il darda son regard glacial sur Hermione, celle-ci comprit qu'il savait déjà ce qui allait lui être imposé. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

- Severus… commença Albus.

- Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, Albus. Enseigner à Potter et Weasley la Magie Noire, en même temps que… ma Disciple.

Il prononça le mot avec un tel mépris qu'Hermione frissonna.

- En effet, Severus.

- Je refuse.

Les deux Sorciers se défiaient du regard. Albus avait perdu toute malice, il semblait sérieux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à affronter Voldemort en personne.

- Vous avez toujours haï ce garçon, Severus. Il faudra que vous m'en donniez les raisons un jour.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous. Plus depuis que je suis devenu un Maître.

- Pourquoi me contraignez-vous à agir contre vous ? Si vous étiez plus coopératif, tout serait tellement plus facile.

- Coopératif ? Vous rêvez, Dumbledore ! Toute ma vie, je n'ai suivi que vos ordres, comme les leçons d'Occlumencie il y a deux ans !

- Très bien, s'il n'y a que l'autorité que vous comprenez… Je vous ordonne d'enseigner la Magie Noire à Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley en même temps que votre Disciple Hermione Granger.

- Et bien sûr, je suis obligé de me plier à votre ordre. Vous informerez vos protégés que mes cours se déroulerons les lundis et jeudis soir à 20 heures dans les cachots. Quant à vous, Disciple Granger, retour dans nos appartements. Exécution !

Hermione se hâta à sa suite, après avoir échangé un regard désolé avec les deux autres Maîtres.

- La pauvre, soupira Minerva. Elle va faire les frais de sa colère.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il la maltraitera, pas avec Amélie à côté, murmura soucieusement Albus.

………

Ginny et Pansy étaient avec la petite fille quand Severus entra dans la pièce, Hermione sur ses talons. Elles remarquèrent tout de suite que Severus était dans une humeur noire et qu'Hermione était au bord des larmes.

- Weasley, Parkinson, dégagez le plancher, et emmenez cette gamine avec vous !

Amélie sursauta quand elle entendit le ton chargé de colère de son père de substitution.

- Papa ? tenta-t-elle timidement.

- DEHORS !

Les deux jeunes filles se hâtèrent d'obéir, et Pansy prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ginny voulut croiser les yeux de son amie, mais celle-ci évita son regard. La porte se referma sur le Maître et sa Disciple. Le bruit d'une main qui s'abat sur une joue retentit dans la pièce. La tête d'Hermione avait basculé sur le côté, et elle posa une main sur sa joue meurtrie.

- Je vous saurai gré de vous mêler de vos affaires, Disciple.

Il s'avança vers elle et prit durement son menton entre ses doigts. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux baignés de larmes.

- Faites en sorte qu'il n'y ait de prochaine fois, ou vous risquez de ne jamais voir votre évaluation arriver. Est-ce clair, Disciple ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Il resserra la prise.

- Est-ce clair ? répéta-t-il froidement.

- Oui, Maître. Très clair.

Elle sentit alors un contact dans son esprit. Il usait de Légilimencie, c'était une des attaques surprises dont il lui avait parlé. Mais dans son état, la joue douloureuse, et sa peur croissante, elle n'était pas en état de lui opposer son Occlumencie. Il fouilla les moindres recoins de son esprit, violant son esprit. Il finit par se retirer, alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Vous n'êtes même pas fichue d'utiliser votre Occlumencie, vous avez lamentablement échoué à votre test. Vous êtes privée de dîner. Et à 20 heures, nous reverrons les bases de l'Occlumencie. Quelle perte de temps ! Vous êtes consignée dans votre chambre jusqu'à l'heure de la leçon.

Il la traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et l'y jeta, l'enfermant à clé. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, en pleurs.

………

Ginny et Pansy s'étaient réfugiées dans la Tour des Gryffondor avec Amélie, qui pleurait. Aucune ne comprenait pourquoi l'humeur de leur Professeur s'était si gravement détériorée, ni pourquoi Hermione semblait si abattue. Elles avaient peur pour leur amie. Harry et Ron revenaient de la Bibliothèque, et ils furent surpris de les trouver toutes les trois là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous étiez sensées être chez Rogue… commença Ron.

- On en vient, répondit Pansy. Il était vraiment en colère, et nous a chassées toutes les trois de ses quartiers. Il n'y a qu'Hermione avec lui.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. C'était à cause de cette histoire de cours, à coup sûr. Bon sang, leur amie était dans les problèmes ! Ils étaient prêts à foncer chez Rogue quand un Préfet de Cinquième Année leur annonça que McGonagall les convoquait dans son bureau. Ils s'y rendirent en hâte.

- Professeur, qu'arrive-t-il à Hermione ? attaqua Harry sans préambule.

Le regard de la Sorcière confirma ses craintes. Hermione était en danger (_nda : je sais, c'est exagéré, mais dans la tête de Harry et Ron, Rogue reste Rogue !)._

- Asseyez-vous tous les deux, ordonna-t-elle. Vous aurez cours avec le Professeur Rogue dans les cachots de Poudlard tous les lundis et les jeudis soirs à 20 heures.

- Hermione a réussi à le convaincre ? demanda Ron, surpris.

- Non, elle est venue trouver le Directeur. Celui-ci a ordonné au Professeur de vous enseigner la Magie Noire. Il est furieux contre elle.

- Allons dans les cachots, décida Harry. Je ne veux pas de ses cours si cela doit porter préjudice à Hermione.

- Non Potter ! Si vous intervenez, vous aggraverez la situation pour Miss Granger. Il ne lui fera pas de mal tant que Miss de Chatres sera à portée de vue…

- Mais Professeur, interrompit Ron, Amélie est dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Rogue l'a mise dehors avec Ginny et Pansy !

Minerva blêmit, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Severus était le Maître d'Hermione, personne n'avait l'autorité nécessaire pour intervenir. Harry et Ron s'étaient déjà élancés vers la porte, mais d'un geste, elle referma la porte et la verrouilla.

- Potter, Weasley, vous ne pouvez pas vous interposer.

- Nous n'allons pas le laisser faire du mal à Hermione ! gronda Harry.

- Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi. Ce que je vais vous révéler ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau, compris ?

Les deux Sorciers hésitèrent, puis acquiescèrent.

- Miss Granger a demandé à être Disciple.

Ron émit un hoquet de surprise.

- Rogue est Maître ? souffla-t-il. J'avais pas réalisé…

- Vous semblez savoir de quoi il retourne, M. Weasley.

- Oui… Charlie m'en a parlé. Sur son lieu de travail, en Roumanie, il a rencontré un guérisseur qui avait un Disciple. Seul un Maître peut avoir un Disciple, et il lui enseigne tout ce qu'il sait, tout son art. Le Disciple passe ensuite une évaluation avec un autre Maître, pour en devenir un à son tour. Le hic, c'est que le Disciple n'a pas le droit d'échouer. S'il échoue, il meurt, et le Maître avec. C'est pour ça qu'un Maître choisit toujours son Disciple.

- Exact M. Weasley. Miss Granger a compris que Severus est un Maître. Après une longue hésitation, le Directeur a accepté qu'elle devienne sa Disciple, parce qu'il est persuadé qu'Hermione n'échouera pas. Maître et Disciple sont liés magiquement, personne n'a le doit d'intervenir dans leur relation.

- Hermione a perdu l'esprit pour se lier à ce bâtard ! s'écria Harry.

- M. Potter ! coupa McGonagall, choquée.

- Professeur ! Est-ce que vous réalisez qu'Hermione est en danger ? Il me déteste tellement qu'il va s'en prendre à elle !

- Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas à intervenir. Le Directeur savait ce qu'il faisait en confiant Miss Granger à Severus. Il peut la punir, la battre, mais elle ne mourra pas… J'espère juste qu'il aura assez de compassion pour ne pas la briser à jamais…

- Est-ce que vous vous entendez parler, Professeur ? s'indigna Ron. Il la bat ! Comment pouvez-vous accepter une telle chose ?

- Je vous conjure de me croire. Si Severus était indifférent envers elle, jamais il ne serait venu demander l'avis du Directeur au sujet de la requête de Miss Granger. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il éprouve des sentiments, sinon, il aurait laissé Amélie à son triste sort l'été dernier. Et il n'aurait jamais accepté la présence de votre amie en tant qu'Assistante.

Harry et Ron sortirent du bureau, à peine rassurés. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, sinon attendre de voir leur amie, et constaté de leurs propres yeux qu'elle allait bien.

Hélas, celle-ci ne se présenta pas au dîner, et le Professeur non plus. Ils n'osèrent pas aller frapper à sa porte – le courage des Gryffondor a des limites – et se résignèrent à attendre le lendemain. Elle ne raterait pas les cours. Ils expliquèrent à Ginny et Pansy qu'Hermione avait contraint Severus à leur donner des cours supplémentaires pour expliquer sa colère. Elles n'insistèrent pas, et Ginny décida de garder Amélie chez les Gryffondor. Celle-ci exprima le souhait de dormir avec Harry.

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Tu es zentil. Plus zentil que mon Papa.

- Il est un peu en colère, mais pas contre toi, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- Où est Maman ?

- Elle est avec lui. Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?

- Mais Harry, intervint Ginny, si tu fais un cauchemar cette nuit ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Gin, je vais fermer mon esprit cette nuit. Voldemort ne m'atteindra pas.

- D'accord, fit-elle, dubitative. Mais si tu as un problème, promets-moi de m'appeler.

- Bien sûr, et je m'offrirai un tour de toboggan sur les escaliers du dortoir des filles ! ironisa Harry.

- Tu as un balai, sers-t-en pour survoler les marches, crétin !

- Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça, rit Ron. Tu viens de résoudre le plus grand problème des garçons de Poudlard, Ginny.

- Utilise cette solution pour autre chose, et je t'assure que tu vas sentir ma vengeance, Ronald Weasley !

Ils rirent, un peu plus détendus.

………

Hermione s'était calmée, et avait mis à profit les deux heures qui lui restaient pour se construire une solide muraille. Elle s'était barricadée derrière une puissante barrière, et s'acharna à garder sa concentration derrière un masque inexpressif et un regard vide. Quand Severus vint la chercher pour le cours d'Occlumencie, elle lui suivit sans discuter. Il se heurta à un mur infranchissable. Il lui envoya de puissantes attaques mentales, cherchant une faille, mais en vain. L'esprit d'Hermione demeurait hors d'atteinte. Intérieurement, il était fier d'elle. Elle était devenue pratiquement invulnérable en Occlumencie, retranchée derrière un mur de briques. Mais extérieurement, il enrageait de ne pouvoir percer sa défense. Ce coup bas qu'elle lui avait porté en allant voir Dumbledore… mais il devait admettre que Minerva aurait fini par intercéder en faveur des deux Gryffondor et Dumbledore lui aurait quand même ordonné de leur donner ces fichus cours ! Il cessa toute attaque.

- Je vois que vous êtes capable d'utiliser l'Occlumencie finalement. Vous me faites perdre mon temps.

Elle restait immobile, comme indifférente à son discours.

- M'écoutez-vous, Disciple ?

- Oui, Maître, répondit-elle sans le regarder, d'une voix atone.

- Retournez dans votre chambre, ordonna-t-il, soudain las.

Elle obéit sans broncher. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'elle s'autorisa à se détendre. Il ne réussirait pas à la briser, ni à la soumettre. Son indifférence était plus difficile à supporter. Où était passé l'amant tendre et attentionné ? Elle fut soulagée de savoir qu'Amélie dormait en sécurité chez les Gryffondor. Ginny, Pansy, Harry et Ron prendraient soin d'elle.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que c'est l'un des mes chapitres préférés ! Et c'est aussi l'un des plus longs… 19 pages sur Word !

Pour ceux et celles qui se demanderaient pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté le serpent pour la forme Animagus de Severus, allez relire le passage où Hermione parle du Basilic, et vous pouvez aussi aller trouver confirmation dans le tome 2 !

Le chap 20 s'intitule Culpabilité, et il est plus long que le 19 !

Bizous à tous et à bientôt !


	20. Culpabilité

Bonjour tout le monde ! Le chapitre précédent était dur à lire n'est-ce pas ? Eh ben celui-là… Enfin, vous allez me détester je crois… Mais bon, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie !

Merci à ma correctrice Lady Kassy.

Disclaimer : le monde et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf Amélie.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Culpabilité**

Quand Hermione parut à la table des Gryffondor le lendemain, tous ses amis furent horrifiés de voir l'énorme bleu qui ornait sa joue. Harry et Ron l'assirent d'autorité entre eux, et l'assaillirent de questions. Amélie glissa des genoux de Harry pour se blottir sur ceux de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda doucement Harry en caressant sa joue meurtrie.

- Il m'a juste giflée. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Harry. Il a le droit de le faire. N'interviens pas s'il te plaît.

- McGonagall nous a dit aussi de quoi il retournait, avoua Ron.

- Vous savez ?

- Oui, on sait tout. McGonagall nous l'a dit.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Ginny. Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Rien, Gin. Je me suis cognée hier ! dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Elle savait que jamais la rouquine ne croirait ce mensonge, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ginny soupira. Elle conjura de l'eau qu'elle transforma en glaçons. Puis, elle les mit dans un mouchoir en tissu.

- Tiens, ça te fera du bien.

Harry prit les glaçons et le posa lui-même délicatement sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Merci. Est-ce que tu consentirais à veiller sur Amélie quelques jours ?

- Bien sûr. Elle a dormi avec moi la nuit dernière.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la fillette.

- On s'est bien amusés hein ?

Elle rit aux éclats.

- Oui ! Il m'a fait des chatouilles, et il m'a raconté l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui devait sauver le monde avec des deux meilleurs amis. Le méssant, il s'appelle Voldie !

- Quelle histoire intéressante, ironisa Hermione.

- Mais l'histoire, elle est pas finie ! Hier soir, le gentil garçon qui s'appelle James, ben il a trouvé une pierre magique qui permet de vivre mille ans, et il l'a protégée ! Voldie, il a rien pu faire ! Et ses deux meilleurs amis, ils s'appellent Lily et Sirius !

Hermione jeta un regard à son ami. Ron rit.

- On a eu droit dans le dortoir à une version édulcorée de notre vie ! C'était assez marrant ! Harry est doué !

- Je ne connais pas énormément d'histoires, tu sais !

- Tu devrais écrire des livres sur ta vie depuis ton entrée à Poudlard ! Imagine la vie d'un Sorcier orphelin qui sauve le monde de la domination de Voldemort… Tu gagnerais une fortune !

- Ouais, et puis Hollywood adaptera les films du célèbre Sorcier, continua Hermione. Harry, Ron n'a pas tort !

- Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle !

De la table des Professeurs, Severus regardait la conversation joyeuse qui animait la table des Lions. Il ignorait royalement les regards désapprobateurs de Minerva et Albus. Tous deux avaient vu l'état de la jeune fille, et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir directement, ils n'en étaient pas moins réservés sur sa méthode d'éducation. Mais en ce moment, il brûlait de jalousie. Comment Potter osait-il toucher Hermione ? Comment osait-il jouer au père parfait avec Amélie ? C'était son rôle à lui !

Avec Ginny, ils décidèrent de confier Amélie à Mme Pomfresh. En effet, comme Ginny passait énormément de temps à l'infirmerie du fait de sa future formation de Médicomage, la Gryffondor pourrait veiller sur elle. L'infirmière examina la bleu d'Hermione. Elle ne crut pas un instant que la jeune élève se fut cognée, et elle avait vu assez de bleus infligés par des gifles pour en reconnaître un. Mais elle ne dit rien.

- Cela guérira dans quelques jours, vous n'avez pas besoin de soins, sinon d'un peu de glace. Ne craignez rien Miss Granger.

- Merci Mme Pomfresh, sourit-elle.

Puis, le trio se dirigea vers les Serres tandis que Ginny allait en Potions. La rousse savait pertinemment que le Professeur Rogue avait frappé Hermione. Elle avait vu dans quel état de fureur noire il était la veille. Et comme par hasard, Harry et Ron étaient impliqués, elle aurait pu le jurer. Elle croisa Drago dans le couloir. Il lui transmit discrètement un papier en passant près d'elle. Elle s'isola derrière une statue pour déplier le message.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Rogue ? RV à midi dans la Serre 5. »

Ginny soupira. Tout le monde avait apparemment remarqué l'humeur massacrant du Professeur Rogue. Et elle avait cours avec lui. Vraiment génial.

………

Drago était déjà là quand elle arriva. Il remarqua son air défait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je sors de quatre heures de cours avec Rogue. Double Potions suivi de Double Défense. Une vraie promenade de santé !

- Je vois.

- Je suis exténuée, et la plupart des filles de ma classe est au bord de la crise de nerfs, et les garçons ne sont pas mieux. Il est d'une humeur charmante !

- Justement, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était furieux hier soir après les cours. Il nous a jetées Pansy, Amélie et moi dehors avant de s'enfermer avec Hermione. Et tu as vu la tête d'Hermione.

- Il l'a frappée.

- J'ai comme l'impression que Harry et Ron sont concernés, mais je ne sais pas de quelle façon. Je finirai par savoir.

- Tu peux te libérer ce soir ?

- Pas en ce moment, Drago. Amélie vit chez les Gryffondor en ce moment, et je veux être présente si Hermione a besoin de soutien.

- Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Potter et ton frère s'en occuper ?

- Parce qu'Amélie autant qu'Hermione ont besoin de douceur féminine.

- Et Parkinson alors ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je connais Hermione depuis plus longtemps que Pansy. Ne t'en fais pas, le week-end sera bientôt là.

- Sans doute, mais tu me manques.

- Tu me manques aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Puis Ginny écarta lentement Drago, à regret.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

Il hocha la tête. Ils se séparèrent et prirent deux chemins différents pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Ginny arriva la première.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Ron.

- J'avais quelques recherches à faire. Et j'avais besoin de calme après cette matinée épouvantable.

- Ah oui, tu avais quatre heures de cours avec ce… ce… bâtard.

A leur grande surprise, Hermione ne protesta pas. Ginny acquiesça.

- Un vrai cauchemar ! Il n'y a que Luna qui est restée calme, alors que nous frôlions tous la dépression nerveuse.

- Il pourrait au moins oublier ses soucis personnels quand il enseigne, marmonna Harry.

Hermione était on ne peut plus d'accord.

Minerva convoqua le trio dans son bureau juste avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Miss Granger ? Severus vous a frappée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais il était furieux, je le comprends.

- Il peut recommencer, Mione, intervint Ron.

- S'il recommence, venez tout de suite m'en avertir, ou avertir le Professeur Dumbledore. Disciple ou pas, vous restez une élève de Poudlard. Il n'a pas à lever la main sur vous.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter.

- Je voulais également vous rappeler vos cours de Magie Noire ce soir.

Les deux garçons pâlirent.

- Et si nous demandions à Dumbledore d'annuler ? suggéra Ron.

- Feriez-vous preuve de couardise, M. Weasley ? demanda sévèrement le Professeur.

- Euh… je…

- En fait, je voudrais que vous veilliez sur Miss Granger. Même si c'est une protection incomplète, ce sera toujours deux heures de gagnées, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

- Oui, Professeur.

- De plus, je voulais vous dire que nos cours de Magie sans baguette auront lieu le mardi soir à 20 heures, et le samedi matin à 10 heures.

- Le samedi ? s'insurgea Ron.

- Eh bien, vous préférez le samedi matin ou le vendredi soir ? C'est votre seule soirée de libre que je sache.

- Le samedi sera très bien, Professeur, répondit Harry.

- Une dernière chose, Miss Granger, ne laissez pas Severus voir vos sentiments. Sous aucun prétexte. Il sait profiter de la faiblesse des autres.

- Je sais, Professeur. Je ferai attention.

………

Harry et Ron se rendirent au cours de Magie Noire à reculons. Ils n'avaient aucune envie d'affronter leur Professeur et son attitude polaire. Ce fut Hermione qui leur ouvrit. Elle leur fit un sourire fatigué.

- Restez calme surtout, leur murmura-t-elle discrètement.

- Enfin vous voilà, jeta Rogue. De toute évidence, la ponctualité n'est pas une de vos qualités.

- Les trois élèves restèrent debout devant leur Professeur, dans le bureau.

- Bien, que pouvez-vous me dire sur le Sortilège de Lacération, Potter…

Le cours fut un cauchemar. Tout d'abord, il s'était acharné sur Harry et Ron, dont les connaissances théoriques n'égalaient pas celles d'Hermione. Et bien entendu, les insultes volaient. Il avait fait une démonstration du Sortilège de Lacération sur une souris. Ce qui restait de la pauvre bête ne valait même pas la peine d'être décrit.

- Les trois Gryffondors sortirent de l'épreuve blêmes, épuisés et dégoûtés de la Magie Noire. Hermione voulait aller à la Tour des Gryffondor avec ses amis, mais Severus la retint.

- Où comptez-vous aller ainsi Granger ?

- Euh… A la Tour des Gryffondor, pour voir Amélie, Professeur.

- Vous n'irez nulle part. Vous avez du travail ici.

- Oh…

Harry était sur le point de protester, mais la jeune fille lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras.

- Puis-je au moins accompagner Harry et Ron sur un bout de chemin, Professeur ?

- Non.

Hermione soupira et poussa les deux Sorciers vers la porte.

- Hermione ! protesta Ron dans le couloir.

- Ça ira. On se voit demain. Bonne soirée.

- Fais attention.

Quand elle retourna dans le bureau, le Professeur lui désigna deux piles énormes de parchemins.

- Je veux ces copies pour ce soir.

- Oui, Professeur.

Elle songea qu'elle en avait pour plusieurs heures. Elle n'était pas près d'aller se coucher ! Elle attacha ses cheveux et se plongea dans son travail. Vers minuit, Severus leva les yeux et vit Hermione concentrée sur sa tâche. Il l'admirait pour sa force de caractère et sa ténacité, alors qu'il était odieux avec elle. Et à présent, elle se rapprochait de Potter ! Alors qu'elle était censée l'aimer ! Et non, il n'était pas jaloux !

Quand Hermione termina sa correction, il était deux heures du matin. Elle grimaça. Et dire qu'elle avait cours dans à peine six heures. Elle empila les copies sur le bureau de Severus et alla se coucher. Elle régla son réveil au préalable car elle savait que son horloge interne lui ferait défaut.

A sept heures, une sonnerie stridente la tira du sommeil. Elle se redressa dans son lit pour éviter de se rendormir et alla prendre une longue douche chaude pour se réveiller. Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle s'affala entre ses deux amis.

- Hé bien, Hermione ! sourit Ron. D'habitude, quand Harry et moi faisons ça, tu nous grondes !

- Je jure que je ne vous ferai plus jamais de telles réflexions… Je peux avoir du café ?

- Je croyais que tu détestais ça ? remarqua Harry.

- Oui, mais là, j'en ai besoin. Je me suis couchée à deux heures du matin. Je n'en peux plus.

- Il n'a pas à te traiter comme ça, reprocha Ron. Quel fils de…

- Ron, coupa la Préfète. Où est Amélie ?

- Avec Ginny, répondit le brun. Elles ne vont pas tarder.

En effet, deux minutes plus tard, les deux amies pénétrèrent dans la Salle. La fillette courut s'installer sur les genoux de sa mère.

- Maman ! Tu me manques !

- Toi aussi, tu me manques, mon cœur. Tout le monde s'occupe bien de toi ?

- Oui ! Tu sais quoi ? James, il a sauvé une princesse d'un méchant serpent et il a été aidé par un phénix comme Feu de Glace ! Il a même rencontré une araignée géante et…

Hermione mit un moment à comprendre de quoi Amélie parlait. Il s'agissait de l'histoire qu'Harry racontait à la petite, tirée de leurs propres aventures. Apparemment, c'était leur deuxième année…

- Feu de Glace ? releva Ron.

- Oui ! répondit Amélie. C'est le phénix de Maman !

- Depuis quand tu as un phénix ? demanda Ginny.

- Je t'expliquerai, murmura la brune.

Ils finirent par se lever de table. Harry prit Amélie sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats, et voulut l'amener à Mme Pomfresh. Hermione décida de l'accompagner, et Harry glissa un bras autour de sa taille, pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Reviens dormir dans notre Tour. Tu y serais mieux.

- J'adorerai ça ! Malheureusement…

- Alors n'hésite pas à revenir dans notre Salle Commune. Nous réviserons nos ASPIC ensemble.

- Oui, bonne idée.

Severus crut qu'il allait hurler quand il vit Potter prendre Hermione par la taille, Amélie sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le remplacer dans les cœurs d'Amélie et d'Hermione.

Les cours se terminant à 15 heures le vendredi, Hermione se réfugia directement dans sa Salle Commune avec ses amis et Amélie. Pendant une heure, ils bavardèrent et se distrayèrent, avant d'attaquer les révisions.

- En Défense, Rogue nous a montré les Patronus, rappela Harry, ce que nous savons déjà faire. Reste les sorts d'attaque de niveau 7 et l'Imperium et le Doloris.

- Je ne crois pas que les examinateurs nous demanderont de lancer un Impardonnable, raisonna Hermione. Par contre, nous serons peut-être amenés à livrer un Duel magique contre eux.

- En Métamorphose, nous connaissons le processus Animagus par cœur, dit Ron. Reste à savoir transformer des objets en animaux.

- Alors, il faut que nous nous focalisions sur les Enchantements, la Botanique et les Potions, conclut Hermione.

- Trois matières liées entre elles : les sorts de guérison, les plantes médicinales et les potions de guérison, même si ce ne sont que les bases, résuma Harry.

- Très bien, nous concentrerons nos révisions sur trois axes, organisa Hermione. Demain, vous aurez un planning pour réviser même si je ne suis pas là.

Ron soupira.

- Rien que d'y penser, ces exams me dépriment.

- Voyons le bon côté des choses : si je meurs avant, il n'y aura plus d'examens du tout.

- Non mais ça va pas ? protesta Hermione. Je t'interdis de mourir Harry ! Je ne veux pas réviser pour rien ! Et tu vaincras.

- Oui, je vaincrai, parce que j'ai deux Sorciers exceptionnels à mes côtés.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, avant de sauter sur leur ami pour l'étreindre, fortement émus.

- Nous ne sommes pas si exceptionnels que ça, murmura Ron.

- Mais nous ferons de notre mieux, compléta Hermione.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula calmement, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille doive rejoindre son Maître. Elle remit ses barrières en place, se composa un visage impassible et entra dans le bureau de Severus.

- Où étiez-vous ? claqua aussitôt une voix glaciale.

- Chez les Gryffondor, Maître. Pour les révisions des ASPIC.

- Je vous prierai de m'en avertir à l'avance ! Pour la peine, vous resterez enfermée ici ce week-end. Nous en profiterons pour confectionner quelques Potions utilisées en Médicomagie, et qui nécessitent 48 heures de travail intensif.

Hermione retint un soupir. Quand allait-elle trouver le temps de faire ses devoirs ?

………

Nul ne revit la Gryffondor avant le dimanche soir. Dans un accès de générosité, Severus lui avait donné quartier libre à 18 heures, avec ordre de revenir à 22 heures. Elle trouva naturellement refuge chez ses amis.

- Hermione ! Où étais-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Rogue m'a consignée dans nos appartements. Et nous avons travaillé sur des Potions d'un niveau élevé. Je n'ai presque pas dormi.

- Alors allonge-toi ici, proposa Ron.

Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas encore fait le devoir de Métamorphoses à rendre pour demain à 8 heures.

- Ce type est inhumain, pesta le brun. Allonge-toi quand même une heure. Nous t'apporterons de quoi manger, tout à l'heure.

- Merci les gars, sourit la Sorcière.

Elle était si épuisée qu'elle s'endormit instantanément. Pendant deux jours, même la nuit, le Maître lui avait enseigné trois Potions utilisées en Médicomagie : celle pour faire repousser les os, celle pour régénérer le sang, et celle pour coaguler les hémorragies internes. En même temps, il lui avait lancé plusieurs attaques mentales qu'elle avait repoussées en maintenant sa barrière, et elle avait même dû lever un bouclier devant un Imperium.

Harry et Ron la laissèrent dormir jusqu'à 21 heures. Quand elle se réveilla enfin, elle trouva un plateau de charcuterie, du pain, des crêpes à la confiture, un verre de jus de citrouille et un verre de lait.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillée ? Je n'aurai jamais le temps de faire la dissertation…

Pour toute réponse, les deux garçons lui tendirent un rouleau de parchemin. Perplexe, elle le déroula. C'était le devoir, à son nom. Elle en resta bouche bée.

- Vous l'avez fait pour moi ?

- Il était temps qu'on te rende la monnaie de ta pièce, expliqua Ron. Combien de fois nous as-tu fait les nôtres, ou nous as-tu prêtés les tiens ?

- Oh, les garçons, souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se jeta dans leurs bras, et pleura longuement, se libérant de la tension accumulée pendant les deux derniers jours.

Severus la laissa tranquille quand elle revint, et elle put se coucher tôt. La journée du lundi se passa rapidement, hormis les classes de Potions et DCFM qui étaient toujours aussi tendues à cause de l'humeur du Professeur. McGonagall haussa un sourcil quand elle découvrit que le devoir rendu par son élève favorite ressemblait étrangement à des devoirs écrits par Potter et Weasley, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle sourit même intérieurement en constatant que les deux garçons soutenaient leur amie à leur manière.

Puis vint le cours de Magie Noire à 20 heures. Cette fois-ci, ils se présentèrent à l'heure et Severus ne put rien dire. Pour cette leçon-là, ils durent mettre en pratique les sorts invoqués le jeudi dernier, et Severus lança plusieurs sorts sur Harry, que celui-ci dut éviter en catastrophe. Il tenta de prendre Hermione par surprise, mais celle-ci lui opposa un bouclier résistant et Ron réussit même à lui renvoyer son attaque. Ce qui ne mit pas le Professeur de meilleure humeur. Quand il les renvoya sèchement deux heures après, ils encouragèrent leur amie. De retour dans le bureau, il désigna à Hermione trois piles de parchemins.

- Corrigez-moi ça. Je dois aller surveiller et achever une Potion pour l'infirmière.

- Dois-je tout faire ce soir, Professeur ?

Il hésita un instant. Mais il savait que lui-même, il ne se serait jamais amusé à corriger ça en une soirée.

- Seulement les Première et les Troisième Année.

- Oui, Professeur.

Elle sourit faiblement en voyant le sujet. Les propriétés et les dangers du sang de licorne en première année, et les Loups-Garous en troisième année. Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Elle manqua s'endormir sur les parchemins. Elle était fatiguée physiquement et mentalement, et plusieurs fois, un vertige la prit, alors qu'elle était assise. Encore une fois, elle finit très tard, et quand elle se leva, elle dut s'agripper au bureau pour ne pas tomber. Elle prit lentement la direction de sa chambre, et se déshabilla rapidement pour se réfugier sous les draps. Elle soupira de lassitude, et faillit pleurer de désespoir. Quand cela finira-t-il ?

Quand son réveil sonna, elle l'éteignit péniblement et resta un moment allongée. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête, et tout tournait autour d'elle. A gestes lents, elle se redressa et quand elle voulut se lever, ses jambes la trahirent et elle s'effondra à terre. Puis, tout devint noir, et elle perdit connaissance sur le sol glacé de sa chambre.

………

- Où est Hermione ? demanda nerveusement Ron à Harry.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répondit celui-ci.

Ils étaient tous deux devant les serres, alors que le cours de Botanique était sur le point de commencer. Hermione n'avait pas paru au petit-déjeuner, et le Professeur Rogue semblait s'en moquer comme d'une guigne. Le Professeur Chourave arriva et les pria de prendre place. Elle s'étonna cependant.

- Miss Granger est absente ?

- Elle doit être souffrante, Professeur, répondit Harry.

- Bien… Vous lui prendrez les cours, M. Potter.

- Evidemment.

- A midi, toujours pas de signes de la jeune fille. Ginny commença à s'inquiéter.

- Où est Hermione ? Amélie la réclame à cors et à cris.

- Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, Gin, répondit Ron. Et je dois avouer que ça m'inquiète.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut aller voir Rogue ? demanda Harry.

Les deux Weasley le regardèrent, éberlués.

- Tu te portes volontaire ? rétorqua Ron. Depuis mercredi dernier, il est d'une humeur massacrante, je suis peut-être Gryffondor, mais pas au point d'affronter le Directeur de Serpentard en rogne.

- Vous voulez que j'y aille ? demanda Pansy en arrivant. J'ai entendu votre conversation.

- Tu le ferais ? demanda Ron.

- Rogue est mon Directeur, il ne me fera rien.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, objecta Ginny. Depuis que tu fricotes avec les Gryffondor, tu as perdu quelques-uns de tes privilèges…

- Oui, mais il reste mon Directeur…

A ce moment, Drago Malefoy arriva à leur table, passablement énervé.

- Potter ! Si tu vois Granger, tu pourras lui dire qu'elle néglige ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda doucement Ginny.

Il lui adressa un regard neutre, mais la Gryffondor y décela de la tendresse.

- Il se passe qu'on devait se voir pour organiser la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du mois d'avril.

- Sauf que personne ne sait où elle est, déclara Pansy.

- Elle n'est même pas venue en cours, apprit Harry.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Elle n'est pas allée en cours ? Voilà qui est étonnant de la part de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- En fait, on se demandait qui se dévouerait pour aller interroger Rogue, révéla Ron.

Quatre paires d'yeux se rivèrent sur Drago, qui frissonna imperceptiblement. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Tu… Tu pourrais y aller ? demanda timidement Ginny.

Il lut la supplique muette dans ses yeux. Comment lui résister ? Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et pourquoi j'accepterai d'aider la bande à Potter ?

- Eh bien… parce que l'absence d'Hermione te porte aussi préjudice, répondit Harry.

- Je peux très bien organiser cette sortie tout seul… et tout le mérite me reviendra.

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu si contrarié tout à l'heure ? répliqua Harry.

Drago sourit. Le Gryffondor n'était pas si stupide que ça. Pour toute réponse, il s'avança vers la table des Professeurs et s'adressa à Rogue. Ils étaient trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils virent le Professeur froncer les sourcils et regarder dédaigneusement dans leur direction. Puis, il finit par hocher la tête et quitta la table. Malefoy revint vers eux.

- Alors ? demanda anxieusement Ginny.

Il va voir si Granger est dans sa chambre. Il est contrarié par son comportement de gamine, m'a-t-il dit. Bon, quand vous la verrez, rappelez-lui cette sortie. Elle est dans trois semaines, et McGonagall m'a demandé le programme pour la fin de la semaine.

- OK, nous lui transmettrons le message, acquiesça Ron.

Malefoy quitta la Grande Salle, et Ginny l'imita quelques instants plus tard.

- Si vous voyez Hermione, envoyez-là à l'infirmerie, recommanda-t-elle.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Pansy.

- J'ai deux heures de Métamorphoses dans trente minutes et j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu.

Elle rejoignit Drago dans sa Salle Commune. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure.

- De rien, Ginny. Granger a vraiment disparu ?

- Oui. Ron et Harry sont inquiets. Enfin, ils l'ont vu hier soir, mais ce matin, elle n'a pas paru au petit-déjeuner, et elle a raté les cours.

- C'est inhabituel de sa part, en effet. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Elle doit être en train de dormir tranquillement dans sa chambre.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas son genre. Enfin, merci d'être allé voir Rogue. Aucun de nous ne l'osait, surtout qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante.

- D'où les avantages d'être à Serpentard, et d'être apprécié par son Directeur… et puis, Rogue est mon parrain.

- Il est ton parrain ?

- Oui. Mon père et lui se connaissaient du temps de leur scolarité. Severus a été témoin au mariage de mes parents et est devenu parrain de l'Héritier Malefoy.

- Je vois, ironisa Ginny. Le parrain de l'illustre héritier Malefoy… Quel honneur !

- Ils sont tous les deux les lieutenants de notre Maître, pas étonnant… Enfin, Rogue l'était.

- Ne me parle pas de lui, s'assombrit-elle.

- OK, ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent, dit-il d'un ton conciliant.

Ils avaient tous deux autre chose à faire que de discuter de Voldemort, pendant le temps qui leur restait avant la reprise des cours.

………

Severus Rogue parcourait le couloir d'un pas rapide. Qu'arrivait-il encore à cette petite peste ? Depuis quand ratait-elle les cours ? Il refusait d'admettre qu'il était inquiet pour Hermione. Il arriva à ses appartements et tambourina à la porte de sa chambre.

- Granger ! Ouvrez !

Pas de réponse. Etait-elle dans cette pièce au moins ? Ou alors, elle était là, mais refusait de répondre.

- Granger ?

Aurait-il le courage d'ouvrir cette porte et d'entrer ? Il risquait de la surprendre dans une situation délicate… Depuis la semaine dernière, il évitait toute intimité avec elle, se montrant même glacial, voire hostile. Au fond de lui-même, les sourires de la jeune fille, et les rires d'Amélie lui manquaient terriblement. Mais Hermione s'était alors rapprochée de Potter, et cela l'avait rendu fou de jalousie. Et dire qu'il avait cru, naïvement, qu'elle l'aimait !

Il abaissa la poignée de la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Quand il découvrit la pièce, il se figea sur le seuil, blême. Puis, il reprit ses esprits et accourut vers la forme gisant par terre.

- Hermione !

Il la souleva et la redéposa sur le lit. Comme elle était blanche ! Et elle avait maigri, il le voyait dans son pyjama qui ne moulait plus son corps. Elle était glacée.

- Hermione ! C'est moi, réveille-toi…

Elle respirait, et son cœur battait, mais faiblement. Complètement paniqué, il la prit dans ses bras et courut à l'infirmerie où il entra en trombe. Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils. Elle était en train d'expliquer un point très important à Ginny, et n'aimait pas que les gens entrent ainsi dans son antre. Elle tut ses récriminations quand elle vit la forme inerte dans ses bras.

- Miss Granger ! Qu'attendez-vous pour la déposer sur un lit ?

Severus obéit, tandis que Ginny se précipitait vers son amie.

- Hermione ! Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Je l'ai trouvée évanouie par terre dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Severus.

- Elle n'était pas en cours ce matin, apprit la Gryffondor à l'infirmière, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était très fatiguée ces derniers temps.

Mme Pomfresh fusilla Severus du regard.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est votre Assistante qu'il faut l'épuiser au travail. Elle a aussi des devoirs et des révisions !

- Harry et Ron m'ont révélé qu'ils ont rédigé le devoir de Métamorphoses pour elle le week-end dernier parce qu'elle n'a pas pu le faire. Dimanche soir, à 18 heures, elle s'est effondrée de fatigue dans notre Salle Commune.

- Maman ? s'éleva une petite voix timide.

Les regards convergèrent vers la porte du bureau de l'infirmière. Amélie se tenait sur le seuil. Ginny lui sourit.

- Viens là, ma chérie. Ta maman a besoin de toi.

La fillette obéit, et Ginny la souleva pour la déposer au bord du lit, à côté d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est extrêmement fatiguée, et elle dort pour récupérer. Elle travaille trop.

Amélie regarda sa mère, puis celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Mais il l'avait grondée alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait l'autre jour. Et elle avait entendu Pompom qu'il avait été méchant avec sa Maman.

- C'est toi qui a fait du mal à Maman, accusa-t-elle.

- Mais non…

- Je te déteste ! s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Amélie… tenta-t-il, désespéré.

- Ça suffit, intervint l'infirmière. Severus, nous vous avons assez vu, sortez d'ici. De plus, vous avec des cours à donner.

- Mais…

- Dehors ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ici, espèce de monstre sans cœur !

Vaincu, il sortit de l'infirmerie et regagna sa salle de classe. Ginny écarta Amélie pour que l'infirmière puisse examiner la jeune fille.

Elle lança quelques sortilèges pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales.

- Elle respire normalement, même si son cœur est ralenti… elle est dans le coma.

La rousse sursauta.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Rassurez-vous, Virginia. C'est un coma très léger. Son corps et son esprit sont très fatigués, et son subconscient a alors décidé de la plonger dans un état de veille pour qu'elle puisse se régénérer. C'est comme si elle dormait, mais elle ne se réveillera que quand son esprit l'aura décidé. Ses réserves magiques sont au plus bas. Je ne sais pas ce que Severus lui a fait, mais il va avoir de mes nouvelles ! Et pour commencer, je vais avertir Albus et Minerva de la situation.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau où Ginny l'entendit activer la cheminée. Elle se tourna vers Amélie.

- On va s'occuper de ta Maman jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, d'accord ?

- C'est de la faute à Papa, hein ?

- Sans doute. Il l'a fait trop travailler.

- Il est méchant.

Ginny ne put que se rendre à l'avis de l'enfant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait aussi perdu son zézaiement. Elle sourit. A ce moment, Albus et sa Directrice de Maison arrivèrent.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Minerva.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, annonça Mme Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau. Elle va bien. Elle a juste besoin de repos.

- Je vais toucher un mot à Severus, déclara Albus.

- Ce serait judicieux, en effet, acquiesça l'infirmière avec acidité.

- Miss Weasley, dit McGonagall, vous préviendrez vos amis de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour Miss Granger.

- Bien entendu, Professeur McGonagall.

Harry et Ron sortaient d'Enchantements à 16 heures, et ils trouvèrent Ginny et Amélie qui les attendaient. La jeune rousse échangea un regard avec Drago et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elle le rejoindrait un peu plus tard.

- Que fais-tu ici, Gin ? demanda Ron.

- Venez à l'infirmerie. Hermione y est.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'affola Harry.

- Une fois à l'infirmerie, elle leur expliqua la situation.

- Le bâtard ! s'énerva le Survivant. Hermione nous a dit qu'elle n'a pratiquement pas dormi le week-end dernier, et en plus, elle est obligée de veiller tard pour corriger des copies.

- Quoi ! s'insurgea Mme Pomfresh. Personne n'est capable de tenir un tel rythme, et encore moins une enfant de 17 ans !

- Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de faire ses devoirs, confia Ron. Nous les avons faits à sa place.

- Je m'en doutais, M. Weasley, déclara Minerva en arrivant.

Les deux garçons pâlirent.

- En fait, Professeur… Nous voulions juste l'aider…

- Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous pénaliserai pas. J'ai reconnu vos deux styles, et même s'il ne mérite pas un O, il est d'une meilleure qualité que ce que vous me rendez habituellement.

Harry et Ron rougirent. Ginny rit.

- A croire qu'avec vos deux cerveaux, vous arriverez peut-être à quelque chose de bien finalement !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione va bien. Elle se réveillera quand elle aura reconstitué ses forces et ses réserves magiques, conclut Ron.

- Oui, mais Rogue ne le sais pas, révéla Ginny. On n'a qu'à faire croire qu'elle est atteinte d'une maladie grave, pour qu'il culpabilise un peu !

- En temps normal, Miss Weasley, je n'approuverai pas, intervint leur Directrice, mais là, vous avez tout mon aval. Qu'il apprenne l'humilité !

Harry et Ron avaient du mal à croire leur Directrice de Maison. Elle leur donnait son accord pour tourmenter Severus Rogue. Ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie !

………

Le Professeur Rogue eut la surprise de trouver le Directeur Dumbledore dans son bureau à la fin de ses cours.

- Professeur Dumbledore…

- Severus. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis là.

- Encore à propos de Granger, grommela-t-il, masquant son inquiétude.

- Oui. Même si elle est votre Disciple, je ne tolérerai pas que vous traitiez une élève de Poudlard comme vous l'avez fait. Miss Granger a sombré dans le coma par votre faute.

Severus sursauta. C'était si grave que ça ? Son comportement lui revint en mémoire. Il avait été odieux avec elle, voire inhumain, lui refusant le moindre repos. Et Amélie le détestait à présent… Qu'avait-il fait ?

Albus rentrait inconsciemment dans le jeu d'Harry et Ron, il continua sur sa lancée.

- Je ne permettrai pas que tout ceci continue.

- C'est ma Disciple !

- Oui, mais elle est aussi sous ma responsabilité tant qu'elle est élève à Poudlard. Si vous ne changez pas de comportement, j'interromps son apprentissage jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme de Sorcellerie. Vous perdrez également votre Assistante, et je vous retirerai la garde d'Amélie de Chatres. Réfléchissez bien, Severus. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas tout perdre, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que cette enfant et cette jeune fille ont trouvé le chemin de votre cœur.

Severus releva vivement la tête. Comment diable savait-il… Albus esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- N'oubliez pas que rien ne m'échappe dans cette école. Allons, pardonnez à Miss Granger une faute qu'elle n'a pas commise. A vrai dire, avant même qu'elle ne vienne me trouver, je pensais déjà vous demander de prendre en charge Messieurs Potter et Weasley en Magie Noire. Miss Granger n'y est pour rien. Tout ce que vous lui infligez est sans fondement et inexcusable.

- Je… je lui parlerai dès qu'elle sera réveillée.

- Si elle se réveille un jour, enfonça le Directeur.

Il se retira, laissant Severus se morfondre dans ses pensées. Quel épouvantable gâchis ! Il avait tout détruit, aveuglé par sa haine contre Potter. Contre James Potter. Harry, son fils, ne lui avait rien fait. Rien, à part se montrer révolté par une haine qui ne le concernait même pas. Et à présent, il risquait de perdre… non, il avait perdu Hermione et Amélie. Il n'aurais jamais dû se laisser attendrir par cette petite fille, ni se mettre à courtiser Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc pris ? Elle avait 20 ans de moins que lui, elle méritait mieux qu'un ex-Mangemort aigri. Quand elle se réveillerait, il lui présenterait ses excuses, et il laisserait Potter prendre sa place, autant comme petit-ami, que comme père d'Amélie. C'était la meilleur décision à prendre. Il envisagea un moment de ne pas assister au dîner du soir, mais il se ravisa. Il essaierait d'entendre les conversations des trois Gryffondors restants et se renseigner discrètement sur l'état de santé d'Hermione.

………

Ginny profita de l'heure juste avant le dîner pour s'esquiver et rejoignit Drago dans ses quartiers. En un rien de temps, elle se retrouva dans une chaleureuse étreinte, une bouche impérieuse écrasant la sienne. Quand il s'écarta, elle sourit.

- Eh bien, moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir !

Il lui sourit en retour.

- Quelles nouvelles ? Pourquoi es-tu venue chercher Potter et ton frère cet après-midi ?

- Hermione est à l'infirmerie, dans un coma léger. Rogue l'a découverte comme ça dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Rogue la surcharge de travail, à tel point qu'elle n'a même plus le temps de faire ses devoirs. Harry et Ron ont rédigé le dernier devoir de Métamorphoses pour elle.

- Sa moyenne va baisser si elle les laisse faire ses devoirs.

Ginny lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

- Arrête de te moquer. McGonagall a dit que ça ne valait peut-être pas un O, mais c'était un bon essai. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'infirmière a dit que c'était bénin. Son corps et son esprit ont besoin de repos et ses réserves magiques sont au plus bas. Son esprit a alors décidé tout seul de se plonger dans un coma léger pour se protéger. Elle se réveillera quand elle se sera régénéré. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Rogue avait l'air paniqué quand il a déboulé à l'infirmerie, et il a eu l'air défait quand Amélie lui a annoncé cash qu'elle le détestait parce qu'il avait fait du mal à sa « Maman ».

- Il s'est peut-être rendu compte qu'il avait dépassé les bornes cette fois. Enfin, cela n'arrange pas mes affaires, ce coma.

- Pourquoi ?

- N'oublie pas que j'ai une sortie à planifier moi, pour le mois prochain.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas Préfète, mais je peux peut-être remplacer Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas dans le règlement… mais je pense que je peux faire une exception pour toi.

- Tu n'as pas à le dire à McGonagall, tu sais, tant que ça nous permet de passer du temps ensemble.

Sa voix était devenue un murmure, et elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser, et promener ses mains sur son corps, trouvant un moyen agréable de passer le temps…

Quand Ginny rejoignit ses amis et frère à la table, tout à son euphorie, elle remarqua leurs mines graves, et se rappela la comédie qu'ils étaient censés jouer. Elle effaça son sourire et se composa un masque de circonstance. Elle remarqua que Rogue les fixait avidement. Elle s'assit calmement à sa place, Pansy jouait la même comédie, mise au courant par Ron.

Rogue nous regarde, les gars, avertit-elle. Donnons-lui un beau spectacle.

- Aussitôt, Ron tapa du poing sur la table.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur Mione ? Elle avait toutes les chances de réussir, et maintenant…

- Ses chances de passer des ASPIC sont compromises, compléta lugubrement Harry.

Pansy laissa couler ses larmes.

- Pauvre Hermione !

Les autres Septième Année de Gryffondor semblaient aussi ébranlés, mais eux n'étaient pas au courant de la véritable situation, donnant un peu d'authenticité à la comédie.

- Si seulement le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas été si dur avec elle, se lamenta Parvati.

Pansy se cacha le visage dans les mains, comme pour pleurer, mais Ginny soupçonna qu'elle était prise d'un fou rire. Rogue était de plus en plus livide.

- Que va devenir Amélie ? ajouta Ginny, à voix haute.

Severus tentait d'oublier les regards franchement hostiles que lui lançait Minerva, mais c'était comme si elle voulait le clouer sur place. Albus tentait de dissimuler sa gaieté, comprenant le jeu que jouaient les Gryffondor. Ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, le Professeur de Potions se leva brusquement et quitta la Salle. Peu après, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard complice et pouffèrent de rire, s'attirant l'incompréhension de leurs compagnons de tablés.

Les quatre amis quittèrent la Grande Salle et se réfugièrent dans la Salle sur Demande pour rire à leur aise.

- Vous avez vu la tête de Rogue ? demanda Ron, en s'asseyant sur un canapé à côté de Pansy.

- Un peu qu'on l'a vue, répondit Harry. Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'en prendre encore à notre Hermione.

- N'empêche qu'il m'a fait de la peine, compatit Pansy.

- Tu défends ton Directeur ! accusa gentiment Ginny.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu quand la Gryffondor annonça qu'elle allait récupérer Amélie à l'infirmerie.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Harry. On en profitera pour voir Hermione.

Ron resta seul avec Pansy. Elle se blottit contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de vous moquer du Professeur Rogue.

- Il l'a bien cherché. En fait… Dumbledore lui a demandé de nous enseigner la Magie Noire à Harry, Hermione et moi, et ce, sur une intervention d'Hermione. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

- Je comprends. Alors comme ça, tu étudies la Magie Noire…

- Pas tout seul. Tu connais le fardeau qui pèse sur les épaules de Harry. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour l'aider. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione, ni aussi doué que Harry, mais…

Pansy l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ne te déprécie pas ainsi. Tu es courageux, comme un Gryffondor doit l'être. A vous trois, vous formez une équipe redoutable. La détermination d'Harry, l'intelligence d'Hermione, et ton indéfectible loyauté. Ta force physique surpasse celle d'Harry, et même si tu fonces toujours dans le tas avant de réfléchir, je sais que tu seras un atout dans la lutte contre Vol… Vol…

- Voldemort, acheva Ron sans hésiter. Harry a énormément insisté pour que nous le prononcions sans crainte.

- Voldemort, répéta doucement la jeune fille.

- J'ai suivi Harry dans toutes ses aventures depuis le début. Il a vraiment un don pour se trouver dans les ennuis. Quand ce n'est pas lui qui les cherche, ce sont eux qui le trouvent. Et depuis plusieurs mois déjà, nous nous entraînons à devenir des Animagi.

Pansy retint son souffle, s'écarta et le regarda.

- Vous avez réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Et Hermione a appris de son côté avec Rogue.

- Je vois. Quand comptais-tu me mettre au courant ?

- Ne te fâche pas, mon cœur. Nous avons pris cette résolution depuis Halloween. Les choses se sont un peu précipitées vers Noël, puis vers la Saint-Valentin, quand je suis tombé amoureux…

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer ! dit-elle, faussement sévère. En quoi te transformes-tu ?

- En dragon. Un dragon rouge, un peu plus petit que le Magyar à Pointes, mais de taille non négligeable, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Elle se sentit fondre devant son sourire.

- Et Harry et Hermione.

- Une licorne noire et un phénix.

Il lui raconta leur mésaventure dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle rit ; elle lui avait pardonné ses cachotteries. Il se rappelait encore qu'il avait craché du feu sur un phénix, alors qu'il ignorait que c'était Hermione. Après avoir pris la fuite, il s'était insulté intérieurement. Cracher du feu sur un phénix, et puis quoi encore ! Autant lancer de l'eau sur un poisson !

- Je m'excuse, dit Ron pour conclure. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te cacher tout ça.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est tout à fait normal. Hermione, Harry et toi êtes tellement soudés que vous partagez tout. Même Ginny ne fait pas partie du cercle, même si c'est ta sœur. Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas au courant.

- Non.

- Alors je comprends que tu aies attendu avant de me considérer comme digne de confiance, moi, une Serpentard.

- Ne crois pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, Amour. Je te confierai volontiers ma vie, alors que tu possèdes déjà mon cœur.

- Oh Ron…

Depuis quand était-il si romantique ? se demanda-t-elle. Hermione et Ginny l'avaient toujours décrit comme une brute sans cœur, dénué de tact et de sentiments. Or, le jeune homme qu'elle avait devant elle, et qui l'embrassait si tendrement n'avait rien à voir avec le monstre made in Hermione et Ginny. Avec un soupir de bien-être, elle s'abandonna aux lèvres et aux mains de celui dont elle était amoureuse. Il l'avait renversée sur le canapé, et avait pris possession de sa bouche, tout en lui caressant les hanches et les cuisses. Quand il remonta vers sa poitrine, il se recula légèrement, assez pour quêter son approbation. Elle lui sourit, et elle lui prit la main qu'elle posa elle-même sur son sein gauche, où Ron put sentir pulser son cœur. Il la regarda, fasciné, tandis qu'il caressait doucement sa poitrine, le sein épousant parfaitement sa paume. Elle était si belle ! Il rougit fortement quand il réalisa dans quelle position ils étaient. Il était à moitié allongé sur elle, leurs jambes étaient entremêlées, et Pansy avait posé une main sur son torse.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Ron, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, de peur de tout gâcher. Je veux prendre le temps de te connaître parfaitement avant de franchir une étape de plus. Je te respecte trop pour te brusquer.

Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais personne ne l'avait traitée avec autant de respect. A part son père peut-être. Elle ne le méritait pas.

- Hey… souffla-t-il en séchant une larme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es le premier à me témoigner du respect.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de Ron. Ce qu'elle allait dire ne serait pas facile pour elle, ni pour lui. Après ça, s'il voulait la rejeter, elle accepterait. Elle comprendrait…

- Ron… Je ne suis plus vierge. Mon père est… était un Mangemort. Même s'il était gentil avec moi, ce n'est pas le cas de ses amis. Pendant les étés, Lucius Malefoy organisait des fêtes où il conviait les Mangemorts et leurs familles. Au cours de ces fêtes, je fis la connaissance de jeunes Sorciers étudiant à Durmstrang, ou des Mangemors encore célibataires. Ces fêtes se terminaient le plus souvent en orgies… Drago Malefoy a perdu sa virginité à 15 ans, tout comme moi pendant une de ces orgies. Les Mangemorts avaient décidé qu'à 15 ans, nous devions faire partie du monde des adultes. Drago, Milicent, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise, moi-même, et quelques jeunes de Durmstrang, nous avons été livrés à des hommes et femmes payés pour nous déniaiser. Nos pères trouvaient cela normal. Après cette soirée, plus rien n'a été pareil. Je reçus la visite d'hommes, de Mangemorts, mariés ou non…

- Tu as été violée ? coupa durement Ron.

- Non Ron. J'étais consentante. Je n'ai jamais été une petite fille sage comme Hermione ou Ginny. A vivre entourée de Mangemorts, promise à un avenir semblable, j'ai fini par devenir comme eux, même si Drago m'a soumise à une douche froide qui m'a fait changer.

Le silence s'abattit. Pansy n'osait pas regarder Ron, mais elle savait qu'elle le dégoûtait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avais pas droit au bonheur, même si elle avait voulu y croire pendant quelques semaines. A présent, tout était terminé. Elle quitta la Salle sur Demande en courant, les larmes aux yeux, ne remarquant même pas que Ron avait tenté de la retenir.

………

Harry et Ginny avaient récupéré Amélie à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci restait à côté de sa Maman, en lui parlant de tout et rien. Hermione dormait toujours, mais elle semblait moins pâle, et les deux Gryffondor restèrent un moment avec elle et Amélie. Puis, ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir, et Amélie alla dormir avec Harry. Il lui racontait sa troisième Année, sous le regard émerveillé de la fillette, quand Ron rentra dans le dortoir, le regard sombre.

- Ça va Ron ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui, ça va. Raconte plutôt ton histoire à Amélie.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Pansy ?

Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Oui et non. Je ne sais pas. Harry… si tu aimes follement quelqu'un, mais que tu découvres un passé peu glorieux…

- Peu importe le passé, c'est le présent qui compte. Et un futur à construire avec cette personne. Je me doute que Pansy n'a pas eu un passé idyllique, mais si tu l'aimes, tu devrais foncer sans hésiter.

- Mais elle a… fui. Elle a honte.

- Alors c'est à toi de la convaincre de sa valeur à tes yeux, sourit Harry.

- Et depuis quand tu es expert en fille, Harry ?

- Tu sais, en côtoyant Hermione et Ginny pendant sept ans, on apprend des choses en psychologie féminine. Le plus efficace, c'est de laisser parler son instinct.

- Merci Harry.

- Mais de rien, Ron.

- Et quand te décideras-tu à trouver ta perle rare ?

- Si tu crois que c'est le moment, avec Voldemort…

- Justement ! Un peu de douceur ne fait de mal à personne…

- Idiot, va !

Harry referma ses rideaux d'un geste sec après avoir tiré la langue à son ami. Il se tourna vers Amélie.

- On reprend. J'en étais où ?

- James, il apprenait à détruire les méchants avec un cerf argenté avec son Professeur.

- Ah oui. James maîtrisait bien le sort…

- Ron s'est fâché avec Pansy ? coupa la fillette.

- Harry soupira. Il n'arriverait pas à finir son histoire ce soir, il se sentait.

- Oui, ils se sont un peu disputés, mais rien de grave.

- Alors, ils ne s'embrassent plus ?

- Euh… mais ils vont se réconcilier rapidement.

- Comme Papa et Maman ? Ils vont se réconcilier, hein ?

- De quoi elle parle ? se demanda Harry. Ron et Pansy ? Hermione et Severus ?

- J'ai dit à Papa que je le détestais. Mais c'est pas vrai. Et il s'est fâché avec Maman. Pourquoi ils ne s'embrassent plus comme avant ?

Un instant, Harry crut mal entendre.

- Tu veux dire ton vrai Papa et ta vraie Maman…

- Non ! Sevie et Mione ! Ils se sont fâchés et ils s'embrassent plus comme avant ! Mais moi, je veux qu'ils s'aiment encore !

Harry ne savait que dire. Hermione et Rogue avaient-ils poussé la comédie jusqu'à s'embrasser devant Amélie ? Non, Hermione ne serait jamais allée aussi loin… Pas avec Rogue. Il esquissa une moue dégoûtée. Une conversation avec sa meilleure amie s'imposait, dès qu'elle serait réveillée.

* * *

Voilà ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Un réveil, une réconciliation, une sortie… Ce sont les mots-clés du chap 21. Rassurez-vous, il est fini, il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper ! Vous l'aurez dans moins d'un mois ! Bisous à tous ! 


	21. Réconciliation et Sortie

Coucou tout le monde, c'est encore moi ! Voici comme promis le chap 21 en ligne après trois semaines d'attente… Et j'ai comme l'impression que vous allez me détester et correctement après la lecture de ce chapitre ! Je n'en dis pas plus !

_Dernière précision_ : ce chapitre est quelque peu... sentimental, mais je l'adore... j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire, surtout concernant Sev...

**Disclaimer** : les persos sont à JKR, sauf Amélie !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Réconciliation et sortie**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux une semaine exactement après son évanouissement. Severus, de son côté, ignorant tout de l'état de santé véritable de celle qu'il aimait, s'était laissé dépérir, et la froideur d'Amélie n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il ne mangeait plus, et était plus colérique que jamais en cours. Il avait également annulé tous les cours de Magie Noire avec Harry et Ron, et avait eu un désaccord avec le Directeur à ce sujet.

La première chose que la jeune fille vit à son réveil fut deux yeux bleus qui s'illuminèrent.

- Maman ! Tu es réveillée ! Pompom ! appela Amélie à tue-tête.

Celle-ci accourut, affolée.

- Amélie ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier… Miss Granger ! Enfin !

Hermione fixait l'infirmière, surprise. Puis, elle tenta de se redresser, en vain.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Votre corps a décidé de se reposer contre votre gré. Cela fait une semaine que vous êtes plongée dans un coma léger, en attendant que vous récupériez des forces, et de reconstituer vos réserves magiques.

- Une semaine ? Tant que ça ? Mais je ne peux pas me permettre…

- Et c'est pour ça que votre esprit n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Reposez-vous, je vous apporte quelque chose à manger.

- Mais je suis en pleine forme !

- Je vous crois Miss Granger. Cependant, vous devez manger quelque chose. Je vous garderai jusqu'à ce soir en observation, et vous pourrez retourner dormir dans votre chambre. Le Directeur a passé un sacré savon au Professeur Rogue ! Vous surmener ainsi, alors que vous êtes en pleine période d'examen ! Le pauvre Severus culpabilise un peu, surtout depuis que la petite lui a dit qu'elle le détestait. Et vous amis en ont rajouté en lui faisant croire que vous étiez au seuil de la mort.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Elle reconnaissait bien ses amis là.

- Amélie, demanda l'infirmière, tu pourrais prévenir Harry du réveil d'Hermione ?

- Oui !

- Vous la laissez y aller seule ? s'étonna la Préfète.

- Elle connaît le chemin par cœur. Miss Weasley me l'amène chaque matin.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes mardi 28 mars. Il est sept heures du matin.

A ce moment, un plateau-repas apparut sur l'une des tables.

- Ah !

Mme Pomfresh aida Hermione à se redresser et l'adossa à ses oreillers. Puis, elle lui apporta le plateau qui contenait assez à manger pour tout un régiment.

- Je ne vais pas avaler tout ça !

- Vous devez reprendre des forces.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et trois tornades s'abattirent sur la Gryffondor. Une tornade brune et deux rousses.

- Harry, Ron, Ginny ! Bonjour ! dit-elle péniblement, étouffées par leurs étreintes.

- Hermione ! Comme je suis contente !

- Enfin, tu es réveillée.

- Tu nous as manqués.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés.

- Mme Pomfresh nous a rassurés sur ton état. Ton corps était en sommeil, c'est tout, expliqua Ginny.

- En attendant, ça vous dirait de partager le petit-déjeuner avec moi ? proposa-t-elle. Je ne pourrai jamais tout finir.

- Volontiers !

Tout en se restaurant, ils contèrent à leur amie tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant une semaine. Amélie qui refusait d'appeler Severus Papa, l'irascibilité de Rogue, la contrariété de Malefoy.

- J'ai terriblement négligé mes devoirs ces derniers temps.

- Tu es humaine, Mione, remarqua Harry. Tu ne peux pas tout faire.

- Peut-être que je veux trop en faire, en effet.

Ils rirent ensemble. Puis, Ron sortit une liasse de parchemins de son sac.

- Tiens, ce sont tes cours. Avec Harry, nous nous sommes débrouillés pour récupérer tous tes cours, même ceux d'Arithmancie et d'Etudes des Runes.

- Vous êtes adorables, les gars.

- Et McGonagall s'est arrangée avec tous les profs. Tu es dispensée de devoirs pour les deux prochaines semaines, le temps que tu récupères totalement.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? murmura-t-elle, émue.

- Rien sans doute ! plaisanta Harry.

Ils prirent congé, et se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours. A 11 heures, alors qu'elle lisait les parchemins, elle reçut une visite qui la surprit grandement. En effet, profitant d'un trou dans son emploi du temps, Drago Malefoy venait prendre des nouvelles de sa consoeur.

- Malefoy ?

- Salut Granger.

Elle décida d'être aimable. Elle lui sourit.

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien mieux que toi, je suppose. Ginny m'a dit que tu étais réveillée.

- Oui. Et elle m'a dit que tu as organisé la sortie d'avril tout seul. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé tomber.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis tout à fait capable d'organiser une simple sortie.

- Que viens-tu faire ici au juste ? A tes yeux, je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Or, tu viens me voir, comme si tu te souciais de ma santé.

- Je voulais voir, non pas la Sang-de-Bourbe, mais celle qui a tenu tête à Rogue au point d'y laisser la santé. Je le connais bien, et je ne souhaite à personne de s'en faire un ennemi. Même pas à toi, Granger. La prochaine fois, tu risques d'y laisser ta vie.

- Ça n'ira pas jusque là. Harry m'a raconté la colère du Directeur, et la désapprobation du Professeur McGonagall. Je crois que je suis protégée.

- Maintenant oui. Mais quand tu auras fini tes études ? La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et Rogue est très patient.

- Qui peut prédire le futur ? Nous ne savons même pas où nous serons, ni même si nous serons encore en vie.

- Et dire que tout dépend de Potter, renifla Malefoy. Bon, rétablis-toi vite, je n'ai pas envie d'assumer tes tâches en plus des miennes.

- Oui, Malefoy, je fais de mon mieux. Mais tu connais l'infirmière.

- Hélas.

Sur un sourire moqueur, il sortit. L'infirmière ausculta sa patiente et fronça les sourcils en voyant le Directeur. Hermione rit.

- Je crois que je vais avoir droit à un défilé de tout le Collège.

- Miss Granger, si à 16 heures, je juge que vous n'allez pas bien, je ne vous relâche pas !

- Allons Pompom, apaisa Albus. Je viens juste m'assurer que Miss Granger a récupéré ses forces.

- Je vais bien Professeur. Apparemment, mon corps était en sommeil réparateur.

- Oui, je sais. Mais par la faute de Severus qui vous a surmenée au-delà du raisonnable. Maintenant, c'est à vous de décider. Etant donné que vous êtes encore élève ici, vous êtes sous mon autorité, ainsi, l'autorité de votre Maître passera après la mienne. Cette protection prendra fin dès que vous serez diplômée.

- Ce ne serait que repousser le problème à plus tard. Et je crois qu'il a compris la leçon. Mes amis ont fait croire que j'étais en danger de mort, donc il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de me surcharger de travail.

- Si vous le dites.

A ce moment, Ginny entra avec Amélie, toutes deux discutant gaiement.

- Oh, bonjour Professeur Dumbledore ! salua la rousse.

- Bonjour Miss Weasley, bonjour Miss de Chatres.

- Bonjour, Papa Noël !

Le Directeur et ses deux étudiantes rirent.

- Le Professeur Flitwick adore Amélie ! Il m'a dit de l'amener quand je voulais en cours !

- Il a toujours adoré les enfants, approuva le vieil homme. Bien, Miss Granger, vous êtes sûre de pouvoir gérer la situation ?

- Certaine, Professeur.

- Vous savez où me trouver en cas de besoin.

- Merci.

Le Directeur croisa Harry et Ron en sortant.

- Que te voulait Dumbledore ? demanda Ron.

- Juste me demander des nouvelles. Comment se sont déroulés les cours ?

- Comme d'habitude. Tout le Collège sait que tu es réveillée, déclara Harry. Prépare-toi à avoir de la visite.

Hermione acquiesça. Il parlait de Rogue. Mme Pomfresh revint dans l'infirmerie.

- Que faites-vous tous ici ? Allez tous déjeuner !

Ron et Ginny firent promettre à Hermione de les attendre à la Salle Commune. Harry resta et s'assombrit quand ils furent seuls, Amélie étant partie avec Ginny et l'infirmière retournée dans son bureau.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?

- J'ai appris quelque chose d'étrange. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais…

- Si tu allais droit au but ? suggéra son amie.

- Tu sors avec Rogue ? demanda-t-il brusquement ?

Hermione perdit son sourire.

- Comment l'as-tu appris… Attends. C'est Amélie c'est ça ? Tu dors avec elle, elle a forcément dû en parler.

- Exact. Je l'ai su par Amélie. Alors ?

- Elle soupira. Elle-même ne savait pas où elle en était avec Severus.

- Je sortais avec lui. Et puis, il y a eu ces cours de Magie Noire, où je suis intervenue personnellement pour demander au Directeur de raisonner Severus. Depuis, c'est un vrai glaçon. Nous n'avons plus parlé ensemble. Et je dois dire que son indifférence me blesse énormément.

- Je savais qu'il était capable du pire, mais là… Enfin, Hermione, comment as-tu pu te résoudre à…

- Il n'était pas comme ça ! Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurai pu tomber amoureuse du Severus qui nous martyrise depuis six ans ? Depuis qu'il a la charge d'Amélie, il a complètement changé, et en le côtoyant chaque jour, je l'ai découvert autrement. Je suis amoureuse, Harry.

Harry se radoucit à la détresse de son amie.

- N'empêche… Il te fait souffrir, et cela je ne le supporte pas. J'aurai accepté n'importe qui si tu avais été heureuse, même Malefoy. Mais là, c'est clair que tu ne l'es pas.

- En parlant de Malefoy, il est venu prendre de mes nouvelles.

- Ouais, il est bizarre lui aussi. Ça se trouve, il est amoureux de toi.

Hermione rit.

- Oh, il est bien amoureux, mais pas de moi. Et une Gryffondor en plus.

- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de parler à Rogue pour nous… Attends, qui est-ce ?

- J'ai promis de ne pas le dire. Désolée.

- En revenant à Rogue, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et puis, Amélie est à prendre en compte. Même si elle dit le détester, je sais qu'elle est très attachée à lui.

- Ce sale type est incapable d'éprouver de l'amour pour qui que ce soit.

- Tu te trompes Harry. Il aimait Amélie, et j'ose croire qu'il m'aimait un peu. Même si maintenant, il doit me haïr.

- Tu n'es pas heureuse, et pourtant, tu espères encore.

- Parce que je compte bien avoir une vraie discussion avec lui dès que je serai entièrement remise.

- Et après ça, je pourrai aller lui casser la figure ?

- Occupe-toi d'abord de botter les fesses de Voldemort, tu veux ? rit Hermione.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Au fait, comment va Pansy ? reprit la Gryffondor.

Harry soupira.

- Ça fait une semaine que Ron et elle ne se parlent plus.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pansy a révélé son passé à Ron, et maintenant, elle a trop honte de le regarder en face. C'est à peine si elle nous dit bonjour à Ginny et moi. Elle dépérit à la table des Serpentard, toute seule dans son coin.

- Non mais quel abruti ce Ron ! Pourquoi ne lui parle-t-il pas ?

- Il a peur de sa réaction. J'ai beau lui dire d'oublier le passé de Pansy et d'aller lui dire qu'il l'aime, il ne bouge pas.

- Je crois que je vais avoir une discussion avec ces deux-là, moi…

………

_(nda : vous allez peut-être trouver Severus OOC, mais pour moi, un homme amoureux, aussi détestable soit-il agirait ainsi)_

Hermione réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la semaine. Mme Pomfresh l'avait autorisée à faire quelques pas dans la pièce, et elle se tenait à présent debout devant l'une des hautes fenêtres, contemplant le parc, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre pourpre. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement, et une odeur d'after-shave vint à elle, mêlée à quelques effluves de feuille de mandragore, fréquemment utilisées dans les Potions basiques. Severus. Elle s'attendait à sa visite. Elle se composa une masque impassible, vérifia mentalement ses barrières et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle retint un sursaut. Il avait changé. Des cernes ombrageaient ses yeux, et ses joues étaient creuses. Il avait maigri. Mais surtout, il venait à elle avec sa véritable apparence. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleu nuit et attendit.

- J'ai appris que vous étiez réveillée. J'ai… J'ai conclu un accord avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Vous redeviendrez Disciple quand vous serez diplômée. Jusque là, vous pouvez reprendre vos anciennes fonctions. Je vous libère également du rôle d'Assistante.

Il avait baissé les yeux, et récitait son discours comme s'il l'avait longuement répété. Elle ne disait rien, ne faisait pas un geste.

- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir chez les Gryffondor, avec Miss de Chatres. Je pense que vous serez bien là-bas, parmi vos amis avec l'enfant qui vous adore. Et je vous souhaite d'être heureuse avec Potter.

Il ne la vit pas cligner des yeux de surprise. Etre heureuse avec Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Puis, l'attitude du Survivant à son égard lui revint : ses gestes tendres, sa complicité avec Amélie… Severus avait cru qu'Harry l'avait remplacé auprès d'elle et Amélie ! Elle resta silencieuse, confirmant silencieusement les paroles du Professeur…

Severus fit un effort pour continuer son discours. Il avait appris dès sa première heure de cours qu'Hermione était réveillée, enfin tirée d'affaire. Il avait soigneusement préparé son discours pour lui rendre sa liberté, et avait mis un moment à se décider pour entrer dans l'infirmerie. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui poignardait le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Hermione avait le droit d'être heureuse, et ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle y arriverait. Dès qu'elle serait prête à reprendre l'apprentissage, il lui transmettrait tout son savoir, et il se retirerait à jamais de sa vie. Et elle avait un avenir heureux sans lui.

- Je vous dois des excuses. J'ai été odieux avec vous, et j'ai mis votre vie en danger. Le Professeur Dumbledore a déjà pointé du doigt mes erreurs. Et je comprendrai si vous exprimez le souhait de rester loin de moi pendant un temps. Cependant, je vous prie de vous rappeler que notre lien est irréversible, je reste votre Maître, et le resterai tant que vous n'aurez pas passé l'évaluation. Nous pouvons en rester là… Je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Vous transmettrez votre décision au Directeur concernant votre apprentissage. Soyez heureuse, Hermione Granger.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour elle, profondément malheureux.

Hermione resta indécise, un sourire attendri jouant sur les lèvres. Il croyait sûrement qu'elle allait le laisser tomber, mais il ne serait pas débarrassé d'elle aussi facilement. Oui, il l'avait frappée, et avait agi avec elle comme si elle était une Elfe de Maison, mais elle l'avait mérité. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé quand il s'était détourné d'elle. Mais elle l'aimait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle prit la route de ses appartements d'un pas rapide, n'ayant pas encore assez de forces pour courir. Elle le trouva assis dans un fauteuil, face au feu, perdu dans ses pensées, et surtout, la douleur et la tristesse dans le regard.

- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez incroyablement stupide, Professeur Rogue ?

Il sursauta et se tourna d'un bloc vers elle. Il pâlit, alors qu'il était déjà livide.

- Etes-vous venue me tourmenter encore plus, ou vous délecter de ma souffrance, ou encore savourer votre victoire ?

- Aucun des trois, Professeur. Vous avez été odieux et insupportable, c'est vrai. Amélie vous détestait aussi. Vous avez vu juste sur bien des points, mais il y a une chose complètement erronée. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je serai heureuse avec Harry Potter ?

- Il vous aime, c'est évident.

- Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était un amour fraternel ? Nous sommes enfants uniques, tous les deux, et nous sommes tous deux orphelins à présent. Il n'a fait que pallier ces manques avec les Weasley et moi-même. Quant à Amélie, elle serait ravie si vous redeveniez son père adoré, celui qui lui a sauvé la vie une fois, et celui qui l'a toujours protégée. Il suffit que vous l'acceptiez à nouveau dans votre vie.

Elle s'était placée devant lui et le dominait, vu qu'il ne s'était pas levé de son fauteuil.

- Et vous, Hermione ?

- Moi ? répéta-t-elle innocemment.

- M'accepterez-vous à nouveau dans votre vie ?

- Le désirez-vous ?

- Oui, plus que tout, souffla-t-il, fixant avidement la réponse sur son visage.

Elle le regarda, toujours impassible, mais ses yeux attendaient une autre affirmation. Et soudain, il n'en put plus. Il aimait Hermione, et il sentait qu'il la perdait. Non. Tout mais pas ça. Surtout pas ça. Il se jeta à ses pieds, enlaçant ses jambes et pleura contre son ventre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il laissa couler ses larmes, se mettant à nu devant une femme, celle qu'il aimait.

- Je t'aime… murmura-t-il, la voix entrecoupée par les sanglots, étouffée par le tissu de la robe de chambre d'Hermione.

Celle-ci était complètement désarmée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il se dévoilerait ainsi devant elle. Severus venait de prouver qu'il était un être humain qui avait un cœur. Et il l'aimait. A cette pensée, son cœur se gonfla de joie. Elle caressa ses cheveux et se glissa à genoux pour le regarder en face. Il avait le visage baigné de larmes, et cette vue la bouleversa.

- Severus… Je t'aime.

Pour toute réponse, il l'étreignit fortement contre lui, l'étouffant presque.

- Pardon, dit-il dans un souffle, et dans ce simple mot, elle comprit qu'il s'excusait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Quand Severus se fut suffisamment calmé, il s'écarta lentement d'elle et la contempla. Elle était belle. Ses cheveux étaient un peu emmêlés, et elle était encore un peu pâle.

- Tu es encore convalescente, tu ne devrais pas être debout.

- Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas été forcée de te courir après.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, il la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé.

- Ne bouge pas. Je vais prévenir l'infirmière que tu vas achever ton repos ici.

- Amélie fait sa sieste dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, sous la surveillance de Ron, mais elle doit être réveillée. Tu peux aller la chercher…

- Je ne sais pas si elle voudra encore de moi.

- Je suis sûre que oui, si on lui explique la situation.

Il hocha la tête.

_(nda : qu'est-ce que je vous disais… Mais je trouve Sev craquant comme ça… mdr !)_

………

L'infirmière protesta un peu, mais comme Hermione n'était pas en danger, et ne l'avait jamais été, elle consentit à laisser la jeune fille aux bons soins de Severus. Non sans quelques menaces.

- Si j'apprends qu'elle fait une rechute, ou que vous la surmenez encore, je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez renvoyé pour maltraitance envers Miss Granger !

Severus la gratifia d'un regard noir et ne daigna même pas répondre (_nda : on retrouve notre bon vieux Sev… ok, j'arrête mes commentaires)_. Ginny et Amélie arrivèrent alors que le Professeur s'apprêtait à se rendre chez les Gryffondor.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda la rousse, interloquée.

- Veuillez me suivre, Miss Weasley. Et vous aussi, Miss de Chatres.

Amélie le regarda, pleine d'incompréhension. Pourquoi son père l'appelait ainsi ? Elle n'était même plus fâchée contre lui puisque sa Maman était guérie. Ginny, elle, était inquiète. Pourquoi le Professeur Rogue était-il si aimable soudain ? Et où était Hermione ?

La petite fille se précipita dès qu'elle vit sa mère, allongée sur le canapé. Ginny s'avança plus lentement, s'interrogeant sur ce revirement de situation. Amélie s'allongea à côté de sa mère.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ?

- Rien du tout, Ginny. Le Professeur Rogue m'a demandé de revenir ici pour terminer ma convalescence. Et Amélie, si tu veux, tu peux revenir dormir ici.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec plein d'espoir. Papa n'est plus fâché contre moi ?

- Je n'étais pas fâché contre toi, Amélie, intervint Severus. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt le contraire.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

- Pompom a dit que c'était à cause de toi que Maman était malade, mais elle est guérie maintenant, alors je ne suis plus fâchée.

Ginny pouffa. La logique d'Amélie était parfois déconcertante.

- Mais si je dors ici, Harry pourra pas me raconter la suite de son histoire.

- Quelle histoire ? demanda Severus.

- Hé bien, James il a dû nager dans un lac avec des sirènes pour délivrer Lily et Sirius ! Mais Lily, elle a été délivrée par son petit-ami Vicky, et du coup, il a sauvé la petite-sœur de son amie Fleur !

Severus comprit rapidement que Potter racontait ses exploits au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et d'après ce qu'il entendait, il passait sous silence certains faits qui ne convenaient pas aux enfantes. Hermione rit.

- Harry a inventé l'histoire d'un Sorcier orphelin destiné à sauver le monde contre un méchant appelé Voldie.

- Oui ! Et James, il est entré à l'école à 11 ans. C'est une école magique ! Les balais, ils volent vraiment, et il déteste son Professeur de Potions Magiques qui ressemble à Gargamel…

- Hein ?

Hermione partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, tandis que Severus et Ginny se demandaient de quoi parlaient Amélie et sa mère. Amélie continuait son babillage sur les Schtroumpfs, inconscient de la confusion grandissante de son père et de sa meilleure amie. Hermione essuya ses larmes de rire et coupa la petite fillette dans son monologue.

- Je pense que Harry acceptera de venir ici pour te raconter la suite de son histoire.

Ginny toussota.

- Tu oublies une chose, Mione. Harry est déjà terriblement occupé. Le lundi soir et le jeudi soir, il a cours avec toi et le Professeur Rogue, le mardi, c'est avec le Professeur McGonagall, et le mercredi, nous avons entraînement de Quidditch.

Hermione fit la moue.

- Il va falloir que je revoie tous les plannings que j'ai dressés en début d'année, soupira-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi faire, proposa Ginny. Tu en fais toujours trop, et tu vas ralentir ta convalescence.

- Mais Gin…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais vos emplois du temps, et moi au moins, je n'oublie pas le Quidditch de mes plannings. Et il est temps que tu apprennes à déléguer tes responsabilités.

- Bon, OK, je te laisse faire.

La rouquine quitta la pièce et la petite « famille » resta seule. Amélie regarda ses parents.

- Vous êtes réconciliés ! Je suis contente !

- Amélie, dit doucement Hermione, il faudrait que tu évites de dire à tout le monde que ton père et moi, nous nous embrassons.

Severus sursauta.

- Qui le sait ?

- Seulement Harry. J'ai eu droit à un véritable interrogatoire. Et si tu me rends malheureuse, tu auras affaire à lui.

- Comportement typique d'un Gryffondor.

Hermione rit. Severus reprit.

- C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Je vais demander aux Elfes de t'apporter un plateau.

- Je préférerai aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Et il faut que je parle à Ron et Pansy.

- Ne te mêle pas de leurs affaires de couple. Et tu n'es pas assez forte pour…

- Si, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, Harry et Ron seront là pour me soutenir si je m'écroule.

- Oui, et Mme Pomfresh m'écorche vif.

- Je t'assure que je me sens parfaitement bien. J'en ai marre de rester assise ou allongée. Une semaine de sommeil, c'est suffisant.

- Albus et Minerva ont dit que tu avais frôlé la mort. Et tes amis étaient effondrés. Je ne veux pas que tu…

Hermione préféra garder le secret sur son état. Severus risquait de le prendre très mal, et là, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, ni de celle de ses amis.

- Je prends l'entière responsabilité de mes actes. Allons dîner.

………

Les Gryffondor étaient ravis de revoir leur Préfète-en-Chef, et celle-ci leur adressa des sourires de remerciements. Elle s'assit à son habitude entre ses deux amis. Elle constata que Pansy dînait bien toute seule à une extrémité de la table des Serpentard. Elle fut inquiète de voir son amie si pâle, les cheveux ternes et le teint brouillé. De même, elle avait perdu du poids : ses vêtements pendaient sur elle, et même la cravate ne pouvait serrer le col de la chemise qui bâillait. Hermione reporta son regard sur Ron. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à lui quand il était venu la voir le matin-même, mais en l'observant plus attentivement, elle vit des cernes sous ses yeux, et ses traits tirés accusaient sa fatigue. Malgré tout, il continuait de sourire et de faire le pitre, pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était entendu avec Harry pour garnir son assiette. Elle protesta.

- Hé ! Je ne vais pas manger tout ça ! Je ne suis pas comme Ron, moi !

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le roux.

- Je n'ai pas un gouffre à la place de l'estomac, voilà ce que je veux dire !

Leurs voisins de table rirent. Ron s'offusqua.

- Je n'ai pas un gouffre. Je mange juste un peu plus que toi et Harry. Je suis en pleine croissance, moi !

Hermione lui adressa un regard sceptique.

- Mais bien sûr !

Puis elle baissa la voix pour pouvoir être seulement entendue par lui, Harry et Ginny.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Pansy ?

Ron perdit son sourire, et il dirigea son regard triste vers sa petite-amie. Il la considérait toujours ainsi, tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas clairement signifié que tout était fini.

- Elle m'évite. Elle pense qu'elle ne me mérite pas. D'après elle, je ferais mieux de choisir une fille de bonne famille, une petite fille sage comme toi ou Ginny, bref, parfaitement insipide !

Hermione et Ginny en face de lui lancèrent un regard noir. Ron réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry était mort de rire.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez insipides toutes les deux ! Mais Pansy a l'air de penser que j'ai besoin d'une fille qui n'a aucun caractère, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile, surtout avec un père Mangemort. Et elle a subi… certaines choses qui la dévalorisent. Enfin, elle est persuadée qu'elle n'est pas pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu sais mieux qu'elle ce qui est bon ou pas pour toi ? demanda Hermione.

- Si seulement elle acceptait de m'écouter ? Elle s'efforce de m'éviter. Quand nous avons cours ensemble, elle arrive au tout dernier moment, au moment d'entrer en classe, et s'enfuit en courant dès que la cloche sonne. Elle s'enferme dans son dortoir pendant ses heures libres. Et si par hasard, je la croise au détour d'un couloir, elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit. Je n'ose pas la poursuivre.

- Quel courage, ironisa Ginny.

- Par Merlin, Ron ! pesta Hermione. Depuis quand joues-tu les timides ? A mon retour de Londres, Pansy m'a raconté comme tu l'avais entraînée dans une classe pour lui avouer ton amour.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Tu l'aimes oui ou non ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui !

- Alors bats-toi pour la récupérer, crétin ! Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait dans le passé ! Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu veux vivre avec elle quoiqu'il arrive !

- C'est ce que je lui dis, mais il ne m'écoute pas, déclara Harry.

- Si tu aimes Pansy, tu dois lui dire qu'elle compte pour toi, insista Ginny. Ecoute-nous pour une fois, et laisse parler ton cœur. Essaie de l'intercepter et entraîne-la quelque part pour lui parler.

- Facile à dire, grommela Ron.

- Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. Pansy s'avançait justement vers eux. Celle-ci ne jeta pas un regard à Ron, mais sourit faiblement à Hermione.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Hermione.

- Merci Pansy. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air.

- Si je t'assure. Je suis juste un peu stressée à cause des devoirs dont les profs nous surchargent. Je dois y aller. A plus !

- Pansy…

La Serpentard partit sans rajouter un mot, sur un dernier signe de la main. Hermione se tourna vers Ron, livide, figé comme une statue.

- Elle ne m'a même pas regardé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui courir après ? s'emporta Ginny.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu as intérêt à y aller, Ronald ! renchérit Hermione.

Harry sourit malicieusement. Quand Hermione l'appelait comme ça, il avait intérêt à obéir sur-le-champ. Ron obéit et se précipita hors de la Salle, à la poursuite de sa petite-amie.

Il eut tôt fait de la rattraper.

- Pansy ! Attends !

Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna vivement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Ron courir vers elle. Elle fit volte-face, et s'enfuit en courant, priant pour atteindre sa Salle Commune avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ron était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et il courait plus vite. Il gagnait du terrain à chaque foulée. Il l'attrapa enfin par le bras.

- Ça suffit ce petit jeu. Tu vas m'écouter maintenant.

- Lâche-moi, Ron ! Oublie-moi, c'est mieux pour nous deux !

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ? répliqua-t-il. Il est temps d'avoir une discussion tous les deux.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que ce soit moi qui parle ?

- J'ai encore des devoirs à faire !

- Je t'aiderai à les finir.

Il réfutait tous ses arguments, et l'entraînait en même temps vers la Salle sur Demande. Elle se débattit.

- Tu me fais mal.

Il s'arrêta, puis il laissa glisser sa main le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main à elle, qu'il serra fermement, mais avec douceur. Elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

- Je suis désolé.

Pansy soupira. Elle n'échapperait pas à la discussion. Il y avait juste un canapé installé devant une cheminée dans la Salle sur Demande. Il verrouilla la porte avec un sort et conduisit la jeune fille vers le canapé où il l'assit autoritairement. Il resta debout devant elle et la regarda longuement. Quant à elle, elle fixait les motifs sur le tapis à ses pieds.

- Pansy, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Elle leva timidement les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es mis dans la tête que je ne te méritais pas, ou même comment tu as pu penser que je serais heureux sans toi. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je t'aime, et je souhaite que notre relation continue encore longtemps. Je conçois que tu as honte de ton passé, mais moi, je n'en ai cure. Il ne tient qu'à toi de construire un avenir avec la personne que tu aimes, et j'espère être cette personne.

Pansy avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ron, je t'aime, n'en doute pas, mais comment peux-tu encore vouloir de moi alors que je suis une…

- Ne prononce pas ce mot ! ordonna Ron en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je me fiche que tu ne sois plus vierge, peu importe les hommes que tu as connus avant moi. Tu seras ma première, ce sera plus que suffisant, non ?

Elle esquissa un sourire timide devant cette déclaration maladroite.

- Je suppose que oui.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

- Je t'aime ! Tu es si merveilleux que je me demande encore pourquoi les filles de Poudlard ne courent pas toutes après toi !

- Oh, j'ai bien reçu quelques propositions pendant cette horrible semaine. Mais je les ai toutes repoussées.

- C'est vrai ? Je crois que je dois m'estimer heureuse de t'avoir alors.

- Et puis, la plupart des filles lorgnent sur Harry ou Malefoy.

- En tant que fille, je dirai qu'à vous trois, vous êtes en tête du classement des beaux mecs de l'école. A une époque, il y avait Olivier Dubois, Cedric Diggory, les Jumeaux Weasley…

- Fred et George ? Tu plaisantes?

- Absolument pas, rit Pansy. Les garçons de la famille Weasley ont toujours eu beaucoup de succès. Quand je suis entrée en Première année, les anciennes parlaient encore de Bill et Charlie Weasley.

- Je n'étais pas au courant ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi, quand je reviendrais à la maison ! Oh, au fait, tu viendras au Terrier ? Cet été ?

- Au Terrier ? Je… Je ne sais pas…

- J'aimerai te présenter à mes parents. Tu feras la connaissance de Bill et Charlie, histoire de vérifier les dires des filles de Serpentard.

Ils rirent ensemble, puis la jeune fille se calma.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si coriace.

- En fait, ce sont Hermione et Ginny qui m'on menacé des pires représailles si je ne t'avais pas parlé.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'Hermione t'ait menacé.

- Elle m'a appelé Ronald. En général, ça suffit à me convaincre.

- Alors que dirais-tu d'aller les rassurer ?

- Pas encore. J'ai encore envie de profiter de toi quelques instants, tant que tu es toute à moi.

Il l'embrassa longuement. Elle lui avait manqué. A l'avenir, il se débrouillerait pour qu'elle ne lui échappe plus jamais. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais s'éloigner ainsi de lui.

………

Un peu plus tard ce soir-là, Severus s'assura qu'Hermione se couche tôt, et il la borda dans son lit. Il s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière quand elle le retint.

- Severus ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais… moi aussi, j'ai des excuses à te faire.

Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tu avais clairement refusé d'enseigner à Harry et Ron, et moi, j'ai bafoué ton autorité en allant trouver Dumbledore. Je suis désolée.

- C'est vrai que je t'en ai énormément voulu. Mais Albus m'a fait comprendre qu'il comptait de toute façon me demander ce service. Tu n'as fait qu'accélérer les choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis acharné sur toi sans pitié, et cela a conduit à ton coma.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai une part de responsabilité. Tu avais rejeté Amélie, et tu me traitais…

- Je ne voulais pas qu'Amélie fasse les frais de ma colère. Je m'en veux de t'avoir frappée. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais pour ce geste.

- Mais moi, je te pardonne. N'en parlons plus d'accord ?

- D'accord. Allez, dors maintenant. Bonne nuit, mon cœur.

- Bonne nuit, Severus.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce. Hermione sourit dans le noir. A présent que tout était arrangé, que pouvait-il leur arriver de pire ?

………

Drago se réveilla lentement. Il cligna des yeux et chassa les brumes du sommeil. On était samedi, et à 10 heures, tous les élèves intéressés seraient dans le Hall d'Entrée pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. La veille, Granger et lui avaient dressé la liste des élèves autorisés à sortir, et McGonagall leur avait transmis les noms des Professeurs désignés pour veiller à la sécurité. Seraient présents elle-même, Rogue, Flitwick, Sinistra et Vector. Le Directeur ferait peut-être une incursion au village pour se divertir. Se divertir ! pensa Malefoy avec une pointe de mépris. Il ferait mieux de trouver un moyen pour contrer les plans du Maître.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda une voix endormie à côté de lui.

Drago se tourna vers Ginny et lui sourit.

- Des choses pas très réjouissantes. Bien dormi ?

- Comme toujours avec toi. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 8h30. Il faut que je me lève bientôt.

- Tu as encore quelques détails à régler pour la sortie ?

- Oui.

Ginny s'étira et se redressa.

- Bon, je ne vais pas te distraire plus longtemps alors. On se voit tout à…

Drago ne la laissa pas finir. Il l'attira par la taille et la ramena contre lui. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse.

- J'ai tout mon temps, rien ne presse.

Il l'embrassa et la renversa sous lui…

………

- Je ne pensais pas que Rogue serait de surveillance aujourd'hui, annonça Ron alors qu'il sortaient de la confiserie Honeydukes.

- C'est un prétexte pour sortir Amélie, répondit Hermione. La petite ne voit presque pas la lumière du jour, à rester cloîtrée dans les cachots, même si elle passe beaucoup de temps chez les Gryffondors.

La dite enfant trottait allègrement à côté d'Harry, un peu derrière eux, en dévorant ses Chocogrenouilles et s'en barbouillant le visage. Hermione sourit, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, s'agenouilla et lui essuya la figure. Amélie se laissa faire sans rien dire.

- Mange un peu plus proprement mon cœur.

- Oui, Maman !

Puis Ron lui tendit une plume en sucre.

- Tiens, ça tâche moins que les Chocogrenouilles !

- Merci !

Amélie avait appris à aimer Ron surtout grâce au sucreries qu'il lui donnait tout le temps. Rogue les observait de loin tout en surveillant les alentours. Harry était poursuivi par Voldemort, et cette sortie constituait l'une des plus belles occasions.

- Où est passée Ginny ? demanda soudain Ron.

Hermione savait que la jeune fille avait prévu de s'éclipser quelques heures avec Drago.

- Oh, elle doit être en train de s'amuser avec quelques copines, répondit la Préfète. Laisse-la donc vivre sa vie.

- Tu insinues quoi là ? s'énerva le roux.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Pansy avait bâillonné son petit-ami d'une main.

- Elle n'insinue rien du tout, mon cœur. Tu ne veux pas m'inviter quelque part ?

Sans se soucier de ses protestations, la blonde l'entraîna loin d'Hermione, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ce Ron alors, rit Harry. Alors, et pour Ginny ? Elle a un petit-ami ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ne joue pas à ça, Hermione. Elle s'absente de plus en plus souvent en douce, et elle est toujours de bonne humeur. Je mettrai ma main au feu qu'elle est amoureuse, et que tu sais de qui il s'agit.

Hermione se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si perspicace ?

- A force de te fréquenter, plaisanta-t-il.

Ils rirent.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est à elle de prendre la décision. Et si tu tiens à ta vie, ne l'interroge pas.

Le jeune homme fit la grimace.

- Je sais. Il n'empêche que j'ai résisté à l'envie de me servir de la Carte…

- Tu tiens à perdre son estime pour le reste de ta vie ?

- Non, justement. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait. J'espère juste que Ron n'aura pas la même idée.

- Oh, je fais confiance à Pansy pour le distraire ! Tiens, voilà Ginny, pas un mot !

Celle-ci s'avançait vers eux, radieuse.

- Hello !Comment se passe la sortie ?

- A merveille, répondit Hermione. Malefoy a fait du bon boulot.

- Oui. Où est mon frère ?

- Avec Pansy, répondit Harry.

- Ces deux-là ne se quittent plus on dirait, commenta-t-elle. Tant mieux. Et toi, Harry, toujours pas d'heureuse élue en vue ?

- Si, moi ! clama une petite voix. Je suis sa Valentine !

Harry baissa les yeux sur Amélie qui agrippait fermement sa jambe.

- Oui, Amie, tu es mon amoureuse.

L'enfant eut un sourire ravi et Harry remonta son regard vers ses deux amies.

- Vous voyez ? J'ai une petite-amie !

Hermione éclata de rire, et Ginny sourit.

- Si ça se trouve, tu es peut-être gay !

- Qui sait ? répliqua Harry sans se troubler le moins du monde.

Les deux Gryffondor comprenaient que le Survivant ne pouvait se permettre de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Pas en ce moment. Pourtant, un peu d'amour ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique…

Le petit groupe se dirigeait tranquillement vers les Trois Balais quand un hurlement les fit stopper. En regardant dans la direction du cri, la scène les figea d'horreur : un peu plus loin, Severus était seul, entouré de quatre Mangemorts. Personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide, une bulle isolait les 5 Sorciers.

- Non, pas ça, souffla Hermione.

Harry avait déjà commencé vers le dôme. Un sanglot ramena Hermione sur Terre. Amélie pleurait, prostrée dans les bras de Ginny.

- Noon ! Papa ! Maman !

Elle revivait l'attaque du mois d'août, comprit la Gryffondor, en revoyant les Mangemorts. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Gin ! Occupe-toi d'elle !

Tout se passa très vite. Les quatre Mangemorts attaquèrent l'ex-espion en même temps, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Personne ne pouvait intervenir, ni entendre les paroles qu'ils échangeaient. Harry, tout comme Hermione et quelques Sorciers autour, étaient impuissants. Puis, dans un ensemble coordonné, les quatre Sorciers Noirs lancèrent une attaque qui produisait une lumière verte, ne laissant aucun doute sur le sort utilisé. Le sort multiplié par quatre toucha Severus de plein fouet en pleine poitrine, qui fut éjecté hors de la bulle, aux pieds du Survivant.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN ! hurla Hermione.

La bulle se dissipa, et les quatre Mangemorts se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Le sort que méritent les traîtres, cracha l'un d'eux.

Le brun leva sa baguette, prêt à se défendre, le cas échéant. Mais un autre secoua la tête.

- Non, Potter, pas aujourd'hui, railla-t-il.

Harry reconnu la voix tant haïe de la meurtrière de Sirius.

- Ton tour viendra, et ce sera notre Maître en personne qui t'achèvera !

Et sur un dernier rire, ils transplanèrent. Severus était mort.

* * *

Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Lune d'Argent… Si vous voulez laisser un message après la lecture du chap 21, veuillez cliquer sur le bouton violet en bas à gauche… Et veuillez ne pas me trucider, sinon, vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Le chap 22 s'intitule Correspondance, il est fini et sera posté d'ici trois semaines environ…

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	22. Correspondance

Bonjour ! Apparemment, mon dernier chapitre a suscité beaucoup de commentaires de votre part ! C'était assez drôle ! Enfin, vous pensez vraiment que j'aurai pu tuer mon Severus ? (Enfin, celui de JKR, pas le mien). Voyons, vous n'êtes pas sérieuses ! (y'a des garçons dans l'assemblée ?)

Bon, assez parlé, place au chapitre ! Rendez-vous à la fin pour un sondage !

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux et situations décrites dans les livres sont à JK Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Correspondance**

« Poudlard, le 18 février,

Daniel,

Je suis désolée de te déranger alors qu'on vient à peine de se quitter, mais j'ai un service ) te demander. Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir les rapports d'autopsie de mes parents ? J'ai besoin de connaître certaines choses concernant leur mort, et seule l'autopsie peut me permettre d'y voir clair. Je pense qu'on a usé d'un Sortilège mortel sur eux ; je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Tu trouveras également dans cette enveloppe quelques Gallions d'Or. Prends cet argent, va au Chaudron Baveur (tu te rappelles le chemin ? C'est quand tu m'as ramenée avec le Professeur Rogue), et demande au barman, Tom, de t'ouvrir le passage. Tu lui donneras ce mot de ma part, sinon, il n'acceptera jamais d'ouvrir à un moldu. Est-ce que tu te rappelles l'animalerie ? Vas-y et achète-toi un hibou avec les Gallions. Ceux-là, au moins, sont dressés pour porter les messages. De cette manière, nous pourrons communiquer de manière plus régulière, et tu ne peux pas garder ce hibou indéfiniment pour la bonne raison qu'elle appartient à un de mes amis !

Je m'excuse encore pour ce dérangement, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Je te remercie,

Bien sincèrement, Hermione. »

« Oxford, le 28 février,

Chère cousine,

Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à répondre. J'ai été plus que surpris de voir une chouette toute blanche frapper à ma fenêtre un beau matin ! Je l'avoue, Joanna et moi sommes étonnés de ta demande. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Je me suis procuré un hibou comme tu me l'as conseillé. Le barman m'a fait un grand sourire quand il a lu ta missive. Tu as l'aire d'être célèbre dis-moi !

Joanna et moi nous sommes longuement demandés comment on allait faire pour nous procurer l'autopsie de tes parents. Si leurs corps ont été rapatriés ici, l'autopsie a été effectuée à New-York. Finalement, ce fut tout simple. J'ai envoyé un mail à la morgue municipale de New-York où j'ai expliqué qu'en tant que membre de la famille j'avais accès à ces informations. Le médecin-légiste, un certain Davis, m'a répondu très gentiment et m'a transmis ces documents en pièce jointe au mail. J'ai tout imprimé et tu en prendras compte.

Je l'ai un peu parcouru, et je te souhaite bien du courage ! Même le médecin-légiste n'a pas pu déterminer la cause de la mort. Enfin, tu liras quoi !

J'espère avoir pu t'aider.

Bises, Daniel. »

« Poudlard, le 5 mars,

Cher Daniel,

Merci pour tout. Je ne suis pas si célèbre que ça, tu sais ! Enfin, j'imagine que si. Je suis connue parce que je suis la meilleure amie de Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, Hedwige, la chouette blanche, est à lui.

J'ai lu rapport d'autopsie… et je n'ai pas compris grand-chose. Le rédacteur utilise un jargon médical qui m'est totalement inconnu, et tu te doutes que la Bibliothèque de Poudlard ne me renseignera pas du tout. D'après le peu que j'ai compris, mes parents seraient morts de peur, vue l'expression de leur visage. Cependant, je ne suis pas convaincue par cette explication. Le sort mortel ne tue pas par la peur, et je ne crois pas qu'on puisse littéralement mourir de peur.

Est-ce que tu accepterais de me traduire en langage courant les passages importants du rapport ? Tu serais un ange.

Bien à toi, Hermione. »

« Oxford, le 19 mars,

Ma chère Hermione,

Est-ce tu sais que le cas de tes parents a fait le tour de l'université et que le département médecine est particulièrement intéressé ? Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien ! En fait, c'est la faute à mon ami Elliott. J'étais en train de faire ce que tu m'as demandé à la BU (nda : ça veut dire Bibliothèque Universitaire, abréviation utilisée par les étudiants) quand il est arrivé. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais et j'ai bêtement répondu que j'étais en train de travailler sur un rapport d'autopsie (bon, OK, c'est un peu ma faute). Comme il envisage de devenir chirurgien, il a tout de suite été intéressé et il a lu le rapport par-dessus mon épaule. Intrigué lui aussi sur la cause de la mort, on a commencé à en discuter, puis à élaborer quelques théories. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait rapporter le cas directement à notre professeur d'anatomie, en plein cours ! Tu imagines aisément la suite ! Il m'a demandé une copie du rapport, et en a discuté avec ses collègues. Le cas étant complètement incompréhensible, il a rapidement fait le tour de l'université, et depuis les plus grands spécialistes m'ont contacté pour me demander des renseignements sur tes parents.

Je m'éloigne du sujet. En fait, le médecin-légiste ne comprend pas comment un cœur en bonne santé a pu s'arrêter aussi brusquement. Il a même été question d'exhumer les corps pour disséquer les cœurs, mais j'ai fermement refusé. Il s'agit de tes parents, et leur mort est la conséquence d'un sortilège. Nulle science ne saura expliquer la magie.

Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que j'ai traduit les passages essentiels du rapport d'autopsie, mais je te le répète, il semblerait que leur cœur se soit arrêté sans explication médicale. Bon, je te laisse lire le rapport.

Bisous, Miss !

Daniel. »

(Hermione tombe dans le coma le 21 mars, et reprend connaissance le 28 mars)

« Poudlard, le 1er avril,

Daniel,

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu avant, mais je suis tombée malade, et j'ai dû passer une semaine alitée. Ensuite, j'ai dû rattraper les cours et Severus m'a interdit de faire trop de choses à la fois. Mes amis m'ont aussi surveillée pour éviter que je travaille trop. Enfin, j'ai pu trouver le temps de lire le rapport. D'ailleurs, Severus m'a demandé ce que c'était, mais je lui ai répondu que c'était un projet sur lequel je travaille. Et je te dois quelques explications. Mes parents ont été tués par l'Avada Kedavra, un Sortilège Impardonnable qui tue, le Sortilège de la mort. Quiconque utilise ce sortilège gagne un aller simple pour la prison et la peine capitale. Cependant, cela n'arrête en aucun cas les Mages Noirs, et celui qui sévit en ce moment-même dans notre monde et ses hommes de main s'en servent sans vergogne pour tuer. C'est ainsi que sont mortes toutes les personnes de mon quartier l'été dernier, quand les autorités ont prétexté une fuite de gaz. Les parents d'Amélie sont morts de la même façon, mais je sais aussi qu'ils ont été torturés avant de mourir.

Personne n'a réchappé à ce Sortilège, sauf Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami, sauvé par le sacrifice de sa mère. Il est devenu pour cela le héros du monde sorcier, et la cible de Voldemort, le Mage Noir. Je veux trouver un moyen de contrer le sort. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé le rapport d'autopsie. J'ai besoin de savoir comment réagissait le corps humain pour provoquer une mort aussi brutale. Ce que tu m'as dit dans ta dernière lettre m'a laissé songeuse. Un cœur en bonne santé qui s'arrête brutalement. Ce serait comme cela que le sort fonctionne ? Ce serait d'une telle simplicité dans ce cas-là. As-tu découvert autre chose entre-temps ?

Je te remercie du temps que tu me consacres, mais ne néglige pas tes études pour moi. Et Joanna va finir par être jalouse si tu t'occupes trop de moi. Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle.

Je t'embrasse bien fort,

Hermione. »

« Oxford, le 5 avril,

Chère Hermione,

On t'a déjà dit que tu travaillais trop ? Ce sortilège mortel dont tu me parles est assez effrayant, je dois l'avouer. Tu m'as déjà parlé de ce Voldemort et de ton copain Harry. Je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant. Ton objectif est noble, c'est évident. Cependant, ça m'étonnerait que les Sorciers se baladent avec un défibrillateur dans les poches pour faire repartir le cœur. Vu comme tu m'en parles, je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit. Un cerveau qui a été privé d'oxygène pendant plus de 15 minutes a très peu de chances de survivre sans séquelles, et alors, la personne devient un légume.

Je suppose qu'il doit exister un sortilège pour administrer un choc électrique à quelqu'un, mais il faut qu'il soit très bien dosé. Un choc trop faible sera inutile, et un choc trop fort risque de tuer… enfin la personne est déjà morte à cause de l'Avada-truc. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider.

Ne t'en fais pas pour mes études Hermione. Les Profs s'accordent pour dire que je suis un excellent élève. Pourtant, les examens approchent, et dans les prochains jours, je ne pourrais pas te répondre pour cause de révisions intensives. Jo est au courant des recherches que je mène pour toi, et elle n'est pas du tout jalouse. De toute façon, ses études de droit l'accaparent trop pour qu'elle pense à moi, et ses exams approchent pour elle aussi. Alors, on a décidé de ne plus se voir pendant deux-trois semaines pour se concentrer. Par contre, on s'appelle tous les soirs. C'est dur, mais on s'y fait. Et nous attendons le moment de nos retrouvailles avec impatience.

Bon, je te laisse, on m'attend à la BU. J'espère avoir pu t'aider. Prends soin de toi.

Daniel. »

………

Hermione se précipita vers la forme inerte, gisant aux pieds de Harry. Elle sanglotait, alors que Harry restait figé par la scène.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! cria Hermione.

La plupart des villageois et des élèves entourait le corps et tous purent voir Hermione qui devenait comme folle. Harry s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Hermione…

Avec sa baguette, elle ouvrit la cape de Severus et écarta les pans de sa chemise noire, faisant voler les boutons, dévoilant un torse glabre. Les mains l'une par-dessus l'autre, les doigts entrecroisés, elle commença à donner de fortes pressions sur le thorax de Severus.

- Un, deux, trois…

Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à dix, puis, sans que personne ne réagisse, elle renversa la tête de Severus en arrière par le menton, pinça son nez, entrouvrit sa bouche et souffla deux fois dedans. Harry sembla enfin réagir. Elle reprit ses pressions.

- Tu crois que ça peut le ranimer ?

- On peut toujours essayer. Aide-moi Harry.

Elle souffla deux fois dans la bouche du Professeur. Harry prit le relais pour le massage cardiaque. Il faisait cinq pressions, elle soufflait une fois. Le silence autour d'eux était total. Certains Sorciers d'ascendance purement moldue commençaient à comprendre, même s'ils restaient franchement sceptiques. Le Professeur de Potions avait été touché par quatre Avada simultanés. Pouvait-on survivre à ça ? Ginny et Amélie assistaient à la scène, terrorisées, l'enfant sanglotant dans les bras de la rousse. Drago aussi observait le sauvetage désespéré des deux Gryffondor, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et découvrirent la scène.

- Oh non, Severus, murmura le Directeur.

- Granger et Potter, interpella Minerva, que faites-vous ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Harry commençait à avoir mal au bras, et il transpirait. Hermione haletait, mais elle continuait à souffler de l'oxygène à son amant.

- Allez Severus… murmurait-elle. Tu dois vivre… Tu es mon Maître, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça…

Elle exhortait l'homme à revivre, pendant que Harry prodiguait le massage cardiaque. Ils continuèrent pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

- Hermione… commença Harry.

- Il va vivre ! coupa obstinément Hermione.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre quand Hermione souffla. Ça faisait environ quinze minutes qu'ils tentaient de secourir leur Professeur. Au fond de lui, il reconnaissait qu'Hermione avait eu une bonne idée, mais il ignorait si ça allait marcher. Ses bras étaient douloureux comme jamais et Hermione avait toutes les peines du monde à retrouver son souffle, mais ils continuaient. Si Severus ne se réveillait pas, elle finirait par se rendre à la réalité.

Les deux Professeurs observaient en silence, le visage grave. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas tout à fait ce que faisait la Préfète, ils devinaient que c'était peut-être un moyen de sauver le Professeur. Ginny avait brièvement expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.

Puis, alors que tout espoir semblait envolé et qu'Hermione était sur le point d'abandonner, Severus fut pris d'une convulsion, l'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons, et il toussa violemment. Hermione eut un cri de joie qui se perdit parmi les cris de surprise de la foule. Elle aida Severus à s'asseoir et attendit qu'il reprenne son souffle. Il était blessé suite à son duel contre quatre Mangemorts, mais en vie ! Elle se jeta à son cou.

- Tu es vivant !

Le Professeur regardait les Sorciers autour de lui, le Directeur et son Adjointe, et referma instinctivement les bras sur la taille d'Hermione. Il semblait hébété.

- Je suis vivant ?

Tout le monde semblait avoir perdu la parole, puis, soudain, certains se réveillèrent et allèrent colporter la nouvelle à grands cris. Dumbledore se ressaisit. Les questions ne tarderaient pas à fuser, et Hermione serait prise d'assaut par les journalistes et les gens du Ministère.

- Minerva, rassemblez tout le monde.

Hermione, Harry et Severus s'étaient levés, la jeune fille couvait Severus du regard, craigant qu'il ne s'effondre à tout moment. Ginny s'approcha, Amélie dans les bras.

- Hermione… Il est vivant… comment as-tu fait ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit la Gryffondor avec un sourire radieux. Merci Harry de m'avoir aidée.

- De rien, dit-il en souriant.

Amélie se tortilla dans les bras de Ginny. Ses larmes coulaient toujours.

- Papa !

Severus sembla se réveiller aux pleurs de la petite fille. Il referma sa cape et s'adressa à la rousse.

- Donnez-la moi, ordonna-t-il à Ginny.

Celle-ci obéit. L'enfant se blottit contre son père et nicha son nez dans le cou de Severus. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux.

- Bon travail, Miss Granger. Rentrez donc à Poudlard avant d'être dans l'impossibilité d'y rentrer. Les journalistes en vont pas tarder à arriver, la rumeur circule vite. Allez donc à l'infirmerie, Severus a quelques égratignures à soigner, et j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser.

- Mais bien sûr, Professeur.

Le retour à Poudlard ne fut pas aussi simple que d'habitude. Les élèves témoins du miracle ne cessaient d'interpeller Hermione, tentant de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Les élèves qui avaient compris qu'elle utilisait la méthode des premiers secours moldus la félicitaient, et certains Serpentards étaient complètement perdus. Comment une Sang-de-Bourbe avait-elle réussi à ramener quelqu'un à la vie après quatre Avada combinés ? Les villageois se contentaient de dévisager Hermione et son miraculé, et quelques-uns s'enhardissaient à l'aborder, mais Harry les écartait fermement. La Préfète se tenait entre son ami et son Professeur, qui portait lui-même Amélie. Il restait silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu le ramener ?

Flash-back

Severus était censé surveiller les étudiants, mais il regardait Hermione plus que nécessaire. Elle riait et plaisantait avec ses amis, alors qu'à peine deux semaines auparavant, elle était dans le coma, en danger de mort. Leurs regards se croisaient parfois, elle se contentait de lui sourire. Il vit Potter et Weasley gaver Amélie de sucreries, et n'apprécia pas. Hermione ne devrait pas les laisser faire. Il vit Parkinson entraîner son petit-ami Gryffondor aux Trois Balais, puis la dernière Weasley rejoindre Potter et Hermione. Il avait vu la rousse quelques instants plus tôt avec Malefoy avant de le quitter. Il eut une moue de mépris. Deux couples contre-nature, Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Non mais franchement… Il s'arrêta soudain, contrarié. Et sa relation avec Hermione, c'était quoi ? Une relation contre-nature ? Il soupira. Peu importait les Maisons s'ils s'aimaient sincèrement. Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensés quand un sort provoquant un dôme l'isolant de l'extérieur fut lancé. Il maudit sa distraction et se retourna. Il se raidit quand il vit quatre Mangemorts en face de lui. Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy et Lestrange. Génial, les lieutenants du Seigneur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette.

- Severus… commença Bellatrix. Le Maître est furieux à cause de ta trahison, tu le sais ?

- Il est courant depuis un moment déjà, je suis fidèle à Dumbledore. Ne me dis pas que c'est Lui qui vous a envoyé ici, Bellatrix.

- Non, répondit Lucius. Nous avons pris nous-même cette initiative. Il nous félicitera quand son soi-disant espion sera mort.

Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique. Connaissant lui-même bien le Maître, il doutait que celui-ci apprécie leur initiative. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, même seul face à quatre Mangemorts entraînés.

- Je pensais qu'enlever Potter vous serait plus bénéfique auprès de Lui.

- Oh non, ricana Bellatrix. Il veut s'occuper lui-même de Bébé Potty. Et nous avons décidé de nous occuper de toi. Endoloris !

Severus évita le sort et se créa un bouclier temporaire. Les quatre Sorciers se déployèrent autour de lui. Il serra les dents. C'était très mal parti. Il vit les étudiants à l'extérieur et Potter accourir. Il ne pourrait rien faire. Il pensa à Hermione et Amélie. Il espérait… non, il savait qu'Hermione s'en sortirait toute seule. Oui, à moins d'un miracle, sa vie allait s'achever d'un instant à l'autre. Les Mangemorts lui lançaient des sorts dangereux et douloureux, pour faire durer le plaisir. Il se défendait de son mieux, mais que pouvait-il faire contre quatre Mangemorts ? Severus jura. Il faiblissait, et ce fichu dôme empêchait tout secours. Puis, dans un bel ensemble, ses quatre adversaires s'écrièrent en chœur :

- Avada Kedavra !

Encore sous les effets d'un Doloris lancé par Malefoy, il ne put rien faire. Les rayons verts le percutèrent.

Fin du flash-back.

Quand le groupe arriva à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers eux, très inquiète.

- On m'a dit que des Mangemorts ont attaqué ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Seul le Professeur Rogue était visé, répondit Harry.

- Je vois ça, constata-t-elle. Asseyez-vous ici, Professeur. Quels sorts avez-vous reçu ?

- Les traditionnels sorts de Magie Noire et le Doloris. Contentez-vous de me donner une Potion de Guérison.

- Laissez-moi vous ausculter d'abord. Potter, Granger, prenez Amélie avec vous, et retournez dans vos quartiers.

Harry prit Amélie mais n'obéit pas à l'autre ordre, pas plus qu'Hermione.

- Sauf votre respect, Mme Pomfresh, j'aimerai rester ici. Le Professeur Rogue est autant mon patient que le vôtre. Car il a omis de vous raconter qu'il a reçu quatre Avada de plein fouet.

- Fadaises ! Il…

- Connaissez-vous d'autres sorts qui produisent un éclair vert ? coupa Hermione.

Sur le moment, elle ne trouva rien à y redire. Elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Hermione continua, impassible.

- Je l'ai ramené à la vie avec l'aide de Harry.

- Mais, mais, mais… Professeur Rogue, confirmez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

- Cela me déplaît de l'admettre, mais oui. J'ai bien reçu quatre Avada, et Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter m'ont… ressuscité.

- Réanimé serait un terme plus approprié, corrigea la Gryffondor.

- On ne réanime pas quelqu'un qui est mort ! glapit l'infirmière.

- En effet, intervint le Professeur Dumbledore depuis la porte. Etant témoin du « réveil » de Severus, j'aimerai comprendre moi aussi.

Les trois autres Directeurs de Maison l'accompagnaient. Si Minerva McGonagall semblait assez secouée, les Professeurs Chourave et Flitwick semblaient plutôt sceptique et attendaient les explications. Le Directeur ferma la porte et la protégea contre toute écoute clandestine. L'infirmière, aussi curieuse, conjura sept chaises. Harry prit Amélie sur ses genoux, et ils s'installèrent autour du lit de Severus.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à voir là-dedans. Je n'ai qu'aidé Hermione. A vrai dire, j'ignorais totalement ce qu'elle comptait faire.

La jeune fille se tortilla mal à l'aise.

- En fait, tout a commencé avec la mort de mes parents. Mon cousin Daniel m'a dit que les témoins du meurtre n'ont vu qu'une vive lumière verte émaner de leur chambre. J'en ai déduit qu'ils avaient été tués par l'Avada. Quand je suis revenue ici, cette affaire me tracassait au plus haut point. J'ai alors écrit à Daniel pour qu'il se procure un exemplaire du rapport d'autopsie des corps de mes parents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un rapport d'autopsie ? demanda le Professeur Chourave.

- Une technique moldue barbare, répliqua l'infirmière.

- Pas si barbare que ça, contra Hermione. En cas de mort inexpliquée, les médecins légistes ouvrent le corps des victimes pour déterminer les causes du décès.

McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick eurent une exclamation choquée, et Severus eut une grimace de dégoût. Seuls le Directeur et Mme Pomfresh restèrent impassibles.

- Avec l'aide de mon cousin, j'ai étudié ce rapport. Et il en est ressorti que les cœurs de mes parents ont tout simplement cessé de battre. Or, leurs cœurs étaient en excellente santé, et ils n'avaient aucun antécédent familial de ce genre. L'arrêt de leur cœur est totalement incompréhensible du point de vue des scientifiques moldus qui ont eu connaissance du cas. J'en ai déduit une chose : si le sortilège Avada tue les gens en arrêtant simplement le cœur, il est alors possible de le faire repartir.

- Aucun sort ne peut faire repartir le cœur ! s'indigna l'infirmière. Une fois qu'il est arrêté, c'est terminé !

- Faux, Mme Pomfresh. Vous êtes une Sorcière, et réagissez en tant que telle. Or, les Moldus savent faire repartir un cœur, et oxygéner le cerveau à sa place pendant le sauvetage. Et je crois que dans les domaine médical, les Moldus surpassent les Sorciers. Dans les hôpitaux moldus, quand le cœur des patients s'arrête, ils ont un appareil nommé défibrillateur. Cet appareil envoie des décharges électriques au cœur pour tenter de le faire repartir. Mais dans d'autres cas, quand on n'a pas de défibrillateur sous la main, il existe une autre solution : le massage cardiaque et le bouche-à-bouche. Ces deux techniques ont sauvé des millions de vies à travers le monde, et les jeunes de tous les pays sont de plus en plus nombreux à l'apprendre. Moi-même, en tant que fille de médecins je l'ai apprise, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de sauver le Professeur Rogue.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi ça consiste ? demanda le Directeur.

- J'y viens. Le bouche-à-bouche consiste à envoyer de l'air par la bouche de la victime dans les poumons., et le massage cardiaque stimule le cœur tout en envoyant l'oxygène dans le cerveau. En effet, le cerveau privé d'oxygène trop longtemps peut subir des dommages irréversibles. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il faut le faire dans les secondes qui suivent l'arrêt du cœur. Dans ce cas, nous avons eu de la chance de vous être trouvés sur place, et surtout, je remercie Harry de m'avoir aidée, car je n'y serai jamais arrivée seule.

- Je pense que si, objecta l'intéressé.

- Non. Tu as vu comment le massage cardiaque est éprouvant. Le bouche-à-bouche l'est encore plus, parce que tu insuffles ton oxygène à la personne. J'ai été très vite essoufflée, et je n'arrivais pas à calmer ma peur et mon inquiétude pour le Professeur Rogue, si j'arriverai à le sauver. J'ai tenté un sauvetage alors que je ne savais même pas si ma théorie était juste…

- Elle l'est, de toute évidence, Miss Granger, intervint le Directeur. Eh bien, Severus, vous devez la vie à ces deux jeunes gens, et surtout la présence d'esprit de Miss Granger. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car grâce à elle, nous avons à présent un moyen de contrer l'Avada Kedavra. Votre exploit au village n'est pas passé inaperçu, et dès ce soir, les journalistes vont solliciter un entretien de notre héroïne du jour.

Hermione se rembrunit.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour la gloire.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il n'empêche que les Sorciers n'auront plus peur de l'Avada désormais.

- Il reste tant d'imperfections… Il faut agir très vite, et c'est une méthode moldue.

- Croyez-moi, moldu ou pas, vous avez vaincu la mort aujourd'hui.

- Je vous accorde ce point, Professeur Dumbledore. Puis-je néanmoins vous demander une faveur ?

- Vous venez de sauver la vie de Severus et de vaincre un Impardonnable, demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.

Hermione sourit.

- Je ne veux pas parler aux journalistes. Je vous demande d'être mon porte-parole et de confirmer que l'Avada n'est plus vraiment une menace.

- Très bien Miss Granger. Je comptais le faire de toute façon. Je vais me rendre au Ministère demain pour une conférence de presse à ce sujet.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers les autres Professeurs. Ceux-ci semblaient encore sous le choc, hébétés.

- Professeur McGonagall ? Vous allez bien ?

- Et dire que vous êtes une Gryffondor ! Je suis fière de vous, Miss Granger !

- Je n'étais pas toute seule, vous savez, murmura-t-elle, gênée.

- Mione, c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée, je n'ai fait que t'aider ! Ne m'embarque pas là-dedans avec toi ! protesta Harry en riant.

Le Professeur Dumbledore rit et se tourna vers les trois Directeurs de Maison.

- Professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick, pourriez-vous aller calmer les élèves ? Ils sont sûrement déjà au courant de la situation, et du rôle qu'ont joué Miss Granger et M. Potter. Il faut les rassurer.

- Oui, Albus, acquiesça la Directrice de Gryffondor.

- Je vous laisse quant à moi, reprit Dumbledore. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Ne restèrent plus qu'Harry avec Amélie, Hermione, Severus et l'infirmière. Celle-ci semblait un peu découragée.

- Miss Granger, quelle carrière comptez-vous suivre après vos études ?

- Je veux faire de la recherche, pourquoi ?

- Voilà quelque chose qui vous conviendrait bien. Mais pourquoi pas Médicomage ? Avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous seriez acceptée d'office dans n'importe quel institut de Médicomagie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche pour mon avenir, mais merci quand même.

- Bon, comme vous voudrez. Professeur Rogue, vous pouvez sortir. Et de toute façon, je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas rester ici.

- En effet. Et… merci Potter, déclara-t-il difficilement.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai fait qu'aider Hermione. Et croyez-le ou non, mais je n'aurais pas aimé vous voir mourir. Pas alors que vous avez Hermione et Amélie sous votre responsabilité.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et Hermione fut contente de les voir conclure une trêve silencieuse.

* * *

Voilàààààààààààà ! Vous voyez que tout s'arrange enfin ! Le chapitre 23 n'est pas encore fini, et j'ai un peu de mal à conclure, suite à ce que j'ai dit à mon amie **Elliania**… Au fait, miss, je t'adore et tu me manques atrocement ! Je m'étais habituée à toi, moi !

**Maintenant, un petit sondage** : avec ma sœur Golden Sun, auteur de fics dans la section Yugi-Oh, nous travaillons sur un projet de cross-over entre HP et Fruits Basket. J'aimerai savoir si certains et certaines d'entre vous seraient intéressés, histoire de voir si ça vaut le coup de la publier. La fic est déjà assez avancée, et comporterait une dizaine de chapitres (sachant qu'il y en a déjà 8 d'écrits), et serait uploadée chaque semaine. Je ne vous donne pas de résumé pour l'instant pour ne rien vous révéler, et peut-être piquer votre curiosité ! Merci de me répondre !

A très bientôt pour la suite !


	23. Conséquences

Bonjour à tous ! (Brandit un drapeau blanc) Je ne suis pas là pour faire la guerre, mais pour vous livrer un nouveau chapitre… Oui, je sais, je suis à la bourre ! Mais bon, quand l'inspiration décide de partir en vacances, je suis obligée d'attendre qu'elle revienne ! Et puis, bon, vous n'avez attendu que deux mois ! C'est pas la mer à boire… Je me rappelle que vous avez attendu quelque chose comme six mois pour le chapitre 15… D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que ça fait plus de deux ans que je travaille sur cette fic… Elle ne devrait pas compter plus de trente chapitres, donc on approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin !

Un petit résumé quand même : pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Severus est tué par 4 Mangemorts. Mais n'écoutant que son courage et son cœur, Hermione se lance dans un sauvetage désespéré, aidée par Harry. Et contre toute attente, celui-ci fonctionne ! Devenue le point de mire de la société sorcière, Hermione doit faire face…

Une petite précision au sujet de ce chapitre : vous allez peut-être trouver Severus bizarre, mais demandez-vous comment vous réagiriez si vous passiez à côté de la mort.

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire et Amélie !

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Conséquences**

Harry, devinant que le couple avait besoin d'intimité, proposa un chocolat chaud à Amélie qui accepta. Hermione sourit timidement à Severus.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- Et pourquoi, par Serpentard, t'en voudrais-je ?

- Et bien, je t'ai sauvé la vie, et tu vas devenir la deuxième personne à avoir échappé à l'Avada, après Harry. Tu seras harcelé par les journalistes, et…

- Hermione. Comme tu viens de le dire, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Le reste est secondaire. Et si tu veux mon avis, ce sera plutôt toi qui seras harcelée, par moi.

- Mais… tu as encore une fois été sauvé par Harry…

- Comme il l'a si bien fait remarqué, c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Pour tout te dire, je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je suis vivant, que j'ai réchappé à quatre Avada… Et ce, grâce à toi. Le Seigneur sera furieux quand il apprendra qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe a réussi à vaincre la mort elle-même.

- Je m'en fiche de sa réaction. Tu es vivant, et nous avons maintenant un moyen de réanimer une victime du sort, même si c'est encore imparfait.

- Il n'en reste pas moins que c'est une énorme innovation dans notre monde.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle était contente d'avoir sauvé Severus. Mais il faudrait encore des mois pour que la population sorcière accède à ce moyen de sauvetage… Toute fois, elle avait redonné de l'espoir aux Sorciers, c'était le plus important.

Severus caressa doucement sa joue.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien. J'appréhende tout simplement de sortir d'ici.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Oh, ça c'est sûr, ils vont te sauter dessus. Je te laisse affronter les fauves, moi, j'ai besoin de me changer.

- Et aussi d'un peu de repos. Je te retrouve un peu plus tard.

Severus l'embrassa et quitta l'infirmerie. Peu après, elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit à son tour. Le couloir était vide. Elle mourrait d'envie de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais choisit de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient besoin d'explications. Elle vit Ginny à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et agrippa son amie en l'entraînant derrière une armure.

- Hermione, par Merlin ! McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave ont fait une annonce comme quoi tu es devenue l'espoir du monde sorcier. Les journalistes sont aux grilles, mais Dumbledore les a fait fermer et a ordonné à Rusard de fermer toutes les portes. Drago a toutes les peines du monde à faire régner l'ordre et le calme. Dean a dit que tu as utilisé une technique moldue pour ressusciter Rogue.

- Ginny ! Calme-toi ! Je ne l'ai pas ressuscité, je l'ai réanimé. Et c'est bien une technique moldue.

- Tout le monde est déjà au courant que tu as arraché Rogue aux griffes de la mort.

- Quelle mise en scène, soupira Hermione. Justement, je me rendais dans la Grande Salle pour rassurer tout le monde. Tu viens avec moi ?

Ginny rit nerveusement.

- Tu vas être au centre de l'attention générale. Tout Poudlard est réuni là-bas : élèves, Professeurs, Elfes de Maison. Seul Dumbledore n'est pas présent, et Rogue bien sûr.

- Il sait déjà tout.

- McGonagall le représente. Poppy est arrivée il y a quelques instants, mais elle a refusé de nous éclairer.

- Bon, entrons dans l'arène.

Quand Hermione, suivie de Ginny, pénétra dans la Grande Salle, le silence le plus complet se fit. Mais quelques instants plus tard, des applaudissements nourris s'élevèrent, et tous les étudiants se levèrent. Quelques-uns sifflèrent et des « vive Hermione » fusèrent. Celle-ci rougit furieusement, et Harry et Ron s'avancèrent pour escorter leur meilleure amie.

- L'héroïne du jour, murmura Ron. Et dire que j'ai manqué ça. Harry m'a tout raconté. Tu as été géniale à ce qu'il paraît.

- C'est exagéré, Ron.

Hermione s'avança vers l'estrade, et se plaça à côté de sa Directrice de Maison. Le volume sonore baissa peu à peu.

- Je vous remercie de cet accueil chaleureux… Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Vous êtes tous au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Harry et moi avons réanimé le Professeur Rogue après qu'il ait reçu quatre Avada. Certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà compris : j'ai utilisé une méthode moldue. Et je suis sûre que certains élèves de Poudlard connaissent la technique du massage cardiaque et le bouche-à-bouche.

Hermione avait raison. Quelques élèves de Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor acquiescèrent.

- Dans le monde moldu, les adolescents se portent volontaires pour suivre une formation aux premiers secours. Si vous le souhaitez, dans le cadre de la lutte contre Voldemort, je peux mettre en place un système pour que vous appreniez vous aussi la méthode. Qui sait, vous pourrez peut-être sauver un proche ?

Une ovation accueillit ses paroles. Tout le monde était d'accord.

- Je vais m'organiser et je vous tiendrai au courant de ma décision.

Son discours fini, elle se tourna vers sa Directrice. Celle-ci lui souriait, émue.

- Vous êtes destinée à accomplir de grandes choses, Miss Granger.

- Je ne vise pas la renommée, Professeur. Je veux juste aider Harry contre Voldemort. Et ce que j'ai fait va faire avancer le monde sorcier vers la modernité, et peut-être à tolérer les moldus, que beaucoup considèrent comme inférieurs.

- Vous venez de faire évoluer un mode de pensée. Soyez fière de vos actes.

- Je le suis.

Elles se sourirent. Puis Pansy se leva et réclama le silence. Le calme retomba.

- Hermione, aujourd'hui, au nom de la Maison Serpentard, je te remercie. Tu as sauvé notre Directeur de Maison, et…

- Silence, Traîtresse à ton sang ! lança un Serpentard en Sixième Année.

Pansy se tourna vers lui.

- Elle a sauvé…

- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler au nom de Serpentard ! s'écria Zabini.

Si quelques Serpentard avaient applaudi Hermione, la majorité lui restait hostile.

- Je suis une Serpentard au même titre que vous tous ! riposta Pansy.

- Tu salis notre honneur ! répliqua-t-il.

- Suffit ! s'éleva la voix de Malefoy.

Depuis l'entrée d'Hermione, il restait appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, impassible. Mais là, l'honneur de sa Maison était en jeu. Et même si cela le tuait de l'admettre, Granger avait sauvé leur Directeur.

- Parkinson fait toujours partie de notre Maison, tant que le Professeur Rogue ne décidera pas le contraire. Et elle a parfaitement le droit de remercier Granger en notre nom. Elle a mon aval.

Si nombre de Serpentard restèrent bouche bée, ce n'était rien comparé au reste de la Grande Salle. Même Pansy n'en revenait pas. Drago Malefoy, chef de file de la Maison Serpentard, celui qui l'avait publiquement dénoncée comme Traîtresse, venait de la reconnaître comme Serpentard, et il l'autorisait à remercier Hermione ! Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ?

Ginny retint à grand-peine un cri de victoire. Sur ces mots, le blond sortit de la Salle, laissant planer un silence stupéfait. Puis le brouhaha reprit. Des groupes se formèrent, discutant soit de la prouesse de la Préfète-en-Chef, soit de l'éclat de Malefoy. Hermione échangea un regard avec son amie. La brune lui sourit et Ginny hocha la tête avant de sortir elle aussi. Hermione profita elle aussi de ce répit pour prendre la fuite par la porte du fond. Harry, Ron et Pansy la rejoignirent. Amélie s'agrippait toujours à la robe de Harry. Ron avait le visage sombre. Il n'avait guère eu le temps de défendre Pansy que Malefoy avait parlé, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Sa petite-amie le regardait, inquiète, la main dans la sienne.

- Ron, calme-toi.

- A quoi joue ce bâtard décoloré ?

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé. Ron était manifestement jaloux.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! fulmina-t-il en voyant des deux amis sourire.

- Ne sois pas aussi jaloux, Ron, tenta Pansy.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Il… Il…

Pansy l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Hermione sourit. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Bon, je vais aller retrouver Severus. Il doit avoir besoin de moi.

- Tu as peur qu'il soit traumatisé ? demanda Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Il a échappé à la mort, alors qu'il a vu quatre Avada se diriger vers lui, ce n'est pas rien, répliqua gravement la Gryffondor.

Harry hocha la tête. Hermione se pencha et s'adressa à Amélie, qui restait silencieuse et s'accrochait à la robe du Sorcier.

- Tu viens ? On va retrouver Papa.

La petite fille hocha la tête. Toutes deux quittèrent la Grande Salle par la porte du fond.

………

Ginny savait qu'elle retrouverait Drago dans sa Salle Commune. Elle entra et demanda au tableau de ne laisser personne d'autre. Le jeune homme se tenait devant une des fenêtres, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Dray ?

- Gin…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien ne va. Comment Granger a-t-elle pu ramener Rogue ? C'est impossible… un Impardonnable…

- Les techniques moldues sont plus avancées que les méthodes sorcières dans ce domaine. Hermione a eu la présence d'esprit de…

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tout va changer ! Notre Maître…

- Votre Maître ? répéta Ginny, incrédule. Enfin, Dray, tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de rejoindre ses rangs !

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis ! Je n'ai pas non plus caché mes opinions.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu pris la défense de Pansy ?

- Parce qu'elle a osé faire ce que tout Serpentard aurait dû faire. Remercier Granger pour avoir sauvé notre Directeur de Maison.

- Je vois. Tu places l'honneur avant tout. En fait, ça t'arrange bien que ce Pansy qui l'ait fait, parce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se serait abaissé à remercier une Gryffondor…

- Et de surcroît une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ginny secoua la tête, découragée.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Dray…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Ginny plissa les yeux.

- Je t'appellerai comme je veux, Malefoy ! Ce que nous vivons en ce moment ne compte pas ? Notre couple…

- Couple ? se moqua le Serpentard. Il n'y jamais eu de couple ! Je te le répète, Weasley, je n'ai jamais fait de promesse.

La Gryffondor ignora la douleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu et refoula ses larmes.

- Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque. Tu es furieux parce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe a réussi à réduire l'Avada Kedavra à une vague menace, tu es furieux parce que Voldemort est constamment tenu en échec par le Survivant, et tu es furieux parce que les Gryffondor surpasseront toujours les Serpentard ! Va donc lécher les bottes de ton Maître, je ne te retiens pas. Où est donc passé l'honneur et la fierté des Malefoy ? Tu m'as pourtant dit et répété qu'un Malefoy ne s'inclinait devant personne, et pourtant, ton misérable père rampe comme un ver de terre devant Voldemort, qui est lui-même un sang-mêlé !

- Tu mens !

- Vraiment ? Alors, je te conseille de vite aller te renseigner sur un dénommé Tom Elvis Jedusor !

La rousse partit en claquant le portrait qui protesta vainement. Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et pleura longuement. Elle avait mal comme jamais auparavant. Drago Malefoy venait de lui arracher le cœur et de le piétiner sans ménagement. Elle était profondément malheureuse, et se sentait trahie, alors qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse…

Drago se sentait comme frustré, et en colère contre le monde entier, à commencer par Granger, puis Ginny, et lui-même. Il savait que les paroles qu'il avait adressées à la jeune fille étaient cruelles, mais les révélations qu'elle lui avait jetées à la figure étaient comme des accusations, et dangereusement proches de la vérité. Les Malefoy ne s'inclinaient devant personne, et encore moins devant un Sang-Mêlé. Si Voldemort était vraiment Tom Elvis Jedusor… Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper à ce point ? Le matin-même, il faisait l'amour à Ginny…

………

Hermione franchit la porte des appartements de Severus avec Amélie dans les bras. Celle-ci restait étrangement silencieuse, et Hermione l'amena à sa chambre.

- Tu vas faire une sieste, mon cœur.

- Mione ? appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. L'enfant devait être sérieusement perturbée pour l'appeler ainsi. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui sourit.

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Papa et Maman sont morts n'est-ce pas ?

La Préfète se figea et eut envie de se gifler pour sa négligence. Amélie avait assisté à la mort de ses parents et avait dû faire le rapprochement avec les événements du jour. Elle opta pour la vérité.

- Hélas oui. Mais je ne t'ai pas menti Amie. Tes parents sont au ciel et veillent sur toi, en compagnie des parents d'Harry et des miens.

Severus entra dans la pièce. Il avait entendu Hermione entrer et il avait voulu rejoindre les deux femmes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Puis, il avait surpris la question d'Amélie. Aussitôt, le souvenir de cette nuit d'été lui revint en tête.

**Flash-back**

Severus n'avait absolument pas ravi de la mission qui lui avait confiée le Directeur. Le Ministère avait été attaqué, et les Aurors étaient débordés. Albus, craignant une diversion du Seigneur sombre avait chargé Minerva d'aller au Terrier, et lui avait demandé d'aller voir si Granger était en sécurité. Cependant, quand il arriva, il s'avéra que les craintes de Dumbledore était justifiées : le quartier était à feu et à sang. Il repéra rapidement son étudiante, en équilibre précaire sur un balai qu'elle avait sans doute transformé. Il jura intérieurement. Rapidement, il se lança un sort d'Invisibilité, enchaîna avec un Sort d'Illusion et de lévitation. Il rattrapa aisément son élève et vit les Mangemorts et leur Maître transplaner. Il leva l'Illusion et l'Invisibilité et se posa en douceur, Granger toujours serrée contre lui.

- Reprenez-vous donc, Granger !

Elle leva ses yeux et le regarda, tout en posant des questions stupides. Il exposa la situation et elle comprit quel sort il avait utilisé. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Granger était une élève brillante et exaspérante quand elle posait des questions tellement pertinentes qu'un Professeur expérimenté passait pour un ignorant à côté d'elle.

Il la vit qui regardait autour d'elle. Il lui ordonna d'aller chercher ses affaires s'il en restait quelque chose pendant que lui-même ferait un tour du quartier. Il entra dans l'une des rares maisons encore debout. Un couple gisait dans le salon, apparemment torturé avant d'être achevé. Il allait repartir quand il entendit un sanglot étouffé, provenant d'un placard dans la pièce. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Un hurlement de terreur s'éleva. Une enfant d'environ trois ans se cachait là, blonde comme les blés. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, exaspéré. Elle pleurait sans discontinuer, et releva son visage vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui, bleu, de l'enfant, et fouilla dans son esprit. Il vit la scène. Son père l'avait cachée ici quand il avait entendu les premiers cris, et quelques secondes plus tard, des Mangemorts pénétraient dans la pièce. Le père s'était placé devant sa femme, mais un Doloris l'atteignit. S'ensuivit quelques minutes de torture qui s'achevèrent sur un éclair vert. L'enfant avait tout vu par les interstices de l'armoire. Elle avait étouffé ses cris du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle sentait confusément qu'elle ne devait pas crier. Mais que faisaient ces méchants à son Papa et sa Maman ? Les cris de sa mère couvraient ses pleurs. Severus rompit le contact, il en avait assez vu. Il contempla la fillette. Que devait-il en faire ? La solution la plus simple serait l'orphelinat. Sans un mot, il la souleva. Avec surprise, il constat qu'elle se serrait contre lui, toujours pleurant à chaudes larmes.

**Fin Flash-back**

Severus s'assit à côté d'Amélie sur son lit. Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Mon cœur, tes parents ne t'ont jamais vraiment quittée, tu sais. Et Hermione et moi sommes là pour les remplacer, même si nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents.

- Mais je t'aime comme mon Papa, et j'aime Mione aussi.

- Alors nous sommes heureux comme ça. Fais en sorte que tes parents soient fiers de toi. Et nous le serons également.

- D'accord. Je serai courageuse, et ils seront contents. Merci Mione. Merci Sevie.

- Essaie de dormir un peu, mon ange, proposa Hermione.

Amélie s'allongea, et ses deux parents quittèrent la pièce. Hermione soupira.

- Elle s'en sortira. Je commençais à avoir peur, déclara-t-elle avec soulagement.

- C'est une petite fille exceptionnelle. Elle surmontera le traumatisme de la mort de ses parents.

La Gryffondor alla s'asseoir et renversa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés.

- Tu es fatiguée, constata Severus.

- Oui.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- T'ai-je déjà remerciée de vive voix, mais je le vois dans ton regard.

Severus la serra contre lui.

- Merci, Hermione. J'ai une dette envers toi, et…

- Severus… Tu m'as toi-même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, comme tu as sauvé celle de Harry pour rembourser ta dette envers son père. Cesse de te torturer pour ça.

- Mais…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Chut. Je te libère de ta dette envers moi. Et considère-toi libéré de celle envers James Potter. A présent, je veux juste finir mon Apprentissage avec toi, et prendre soin d'Amélie avec toi, si tu me le permets.

- L'Apprentissage… Notre lien a été rompu.

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Normalement, ce lien est inaltérable, cependant si l'une des parties meurt avant l'examen, ce lien est rompu pour éviter que l'autre ne souffre de cette mort. Or, je suis mort pendant quelques secondes avant que tu me réanimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Alors… Il faut procéder à un autre rituel ?

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas. Ce cas ne s'est jamais produit auparavant. Quand quelqu'un meurt… c'était irréversible. Il faudra poser la question à Dumbledore.

Hermione hocha la tête, et s'appuya contre Severus à nouveau.

- Peu m'importe. Je veux juste finir mon Apprentissage… et vivre avec Amélie, et toi si tu m'acceptes dans ta vie.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas ici. Hermione, quand comprendras-tu que tu m'es indispensable ?

La jeune fille s'écarta et examina l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Severus était étrangement loquace ce soir. Jamais il ne lui avait manifesté ouvertement ses sentiments jusqu'à maintenant. L'homme dut deviner ses pensées car il sourit et entreprit de donner des explications.

- Hermione… Je suis mort aujourd'hui… Pendant quelques secondes, mais je suis bien passé de l'autre côté. Et j'ai subitement réalisé à quel point la vie est courte et fragile. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir quand tu était dans la Grande Salle. Je veux vivre à présent.

- Vivre ? répéta-t-elle, emplie d'incompréhension.

- Je ne veux plus me cacher. J'ai envie de crier au monde entier que je t'aime.

- Mais…

- Je sais, interrompit-il. Tant que tu seras élève ici, nous ne dirons rien. Je ne veux pas compromettre ton avenir. Mais dès que tu seras diplômée, j'ai bien l'intention d'officialiser notre relation.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée malgré elle, par l'enthousiasme de Severus.

Il la regarda, soudain grave. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Hermione Déméter Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Hermione resta sans voix. Une foule d'émotions se pressait en elle : la joie, l'étonnement, l'indécision, la peur, l'espoir…

- Je… Je ne sais que dire… C'est assez inattendu…

- Je te prends au dépourvu. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite. Et puis, il faut retrouver la famille d'Amélie. Nous ne pourrons pas la garder éternellement avec nous.

- Je t'avais dit que je m'en chargeais. Cependant, Amélie a été l'élément déclencheur de notre relation.

- Il est évident que sans elle, tu ne serais pas devenue mon Assistante. Mais sache que je ne te fais pas cette proposition à la légère. Je veux vraiment passer le temps qui me reste à vivre avec toi, Hermione. Et qui sait… avoir nos enfants…

- Tu parles comme si tu allais mourir d'un jour à l'autre.

- Nous sommes en guerre. Et je fais partie des cibles privilégiées. En cas de défaite, je serai parmi les premiers tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ne dis pas ça. Rien n'est encore joué.

Le silence retomba. La jeune fille était tourmentée. La question de Severus tournait dans sa tête. Elle l'aimait, de cela elle en était certaine. Alors pourquoi hésiter ? Etait-elle celle qu'il lu fallait ? Ils avaient vingt ans d'écart. Il était son Professeur, et son Maître de surcroît. Elle soupira.

- Sev…

Ne dis rien. Pas maintenant. Tu me donneras ta réponse quand tu seras prête, je ne te force à rien.

Elle hocha la tête. Encore une fois, elle se demandait comment un homme comme Severus pouvait receler tellement de facettes différentes. Un jour, il était froid et cruel, et le lendemain, il était tendre et charmant. Elle accueillit son baiser avec un soupir de contentement et lui autorisa l'accès quand il lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Elle lui donnerait sa réponse plus tard, pour l'instant, elle était occupée à autre chose.

………

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi dans la Grande Salle. Un coup d'œil à sa montre confirma son intuition, il était 18h45. Elle fit mine de se lever, mais un bras la retint dans le lit.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais m'habiller. C'est l'heure du repas.

- Sommes-nous obligés d'y aller ? grommela Severus.

- Tu sais bien que oui. Dumbledore ne manquera pas de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi.

L'homme soupira.

- Tu as raison comme d'habitude.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, elle gémit devant les dégâts. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre indescriptible, et Severus avait laissé tout un tas de marques sur son corps, dont un magnifique suçon sur son cou. Même le plus efficace des sortilèges de dissimulation ne le cacherait pas longtemps, d'autant qu'il faudrait le renouveler toutes les heures. Tant pis, elle porterait un col roulé pendant quelques jours. Elle prit une douche rapide, démêla ses cheveux avec un sort et revint dans la chambre. Severus s'était rhabillé et l'attendait sagement. Il sourit quand il vit la marque bien visible au-dessus du col du peignoir de bain. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier.

- Au contraire, mon cœur. Avant que tu n'ailles t'habiller, j'aimerai te donner ça.

Il lui tendit une petite boîte en velours vert. La couleur était délavée et le tissu était élimé par endroits, Hermione était intriguée. Elle l'ouvrit et en eut le souffle coupé. Sur un lit de satin noir, une bague en argent reposait, une émeraude ronde de taille moyenne était encadrée de deux diamants plus petits.

- Elle appartenait à ma mère. Je voudrais que tu la portes.

- Severus… c'est trop… Je ne t'ai pas donné ma réponse et…

- Peu importe. Ma mère m'a dit de la donner à la personne que mon cœur aura choisi. Et c'est toi, Hermione.

La Gryffondor contempla la bague, indécise. Elle était magnifique.

- Je ne peux pas la porter à mon doigt, on se poserait des questions.

Severus sourit.

- J'ai pensé à ça.

Il prit une fine chaîne en argent dans le tiroir de sa commode, et enfila la bague.

- Tu peux la porter comme ça, contre ton cœur.

- Tu as pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Hermione.

- Oui, et je n'aurai pas toléré un refus.

- Tu es trop sûr de toi, répliqua Hermione dans un doux sourire.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

La jeune fille le laissa avoir le dernier mot, et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Elle choisit un pull à col roulé et mit sa robe de sorcier par-dessus. Puis elle sortit la bague et la contempla un moment. Elle était heureuse et flattée que Severus la considère comme la femme de sa vie, et elle n'était pas loin de se dire qu'il était l'homme qui lui fallait. Finalement, elle rangea la bague sous son pull et rejoignit Severus.

- Laissons Amélie dormir, annonça-t-il. J'ai posé un sort sur sa chambre qui m'avertira si elle se réveille.

- Oui, tu as bien fait. La journée a été difficile, et encore plus pour elle. Allons-y.

………

La Gazette avait sorti une édition spéciale du soir. La Grande Salle bruissait de conversations animées quand elle y pénétra. Severus était déjà installé, et elle alla s'asseoir avec ses amis. Le journal était ouvert devant eux.

- Tu es célèbre, Hermione, lança Ron.

- Je m'en doutais, vois-tu ! Que raconte le journal ?

- « L'Avada Kedavra enfin contré ! » lut Harry. « Cet après-midi, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, quatre Mangemorts ont fait irruption et s'en sont pris au Professeur Severus Rogue, chargé de la sécurité des élèves. D'après les témoins, ils n'ont pas attaqué Harry Potter, également présent. Après un combat acharné, les quatre Mangemorts ont lancé en même temps le Sortilège mortel et transplanent. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione Granger intervient. Celle-ci a déjà démontré son énorme intelligence et son immense talent qui ont maintes fois servi à sauver la vie de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Toujours d'après les témoins, elle s'est précipitée sur le corps du Professeur, en larmes, et découvrit son thorax. C'est là qu'elle a commencé à faire une chose très étrange : elle fit des pressions à l'endroit du cœur et à lui souffler dans la bouche. Son ami Harry Potter l'a vite rejointe et s'est joint à ses efforts. Leur manège dura environ vingt minutes et, contre toute attente, le Professeur toussa et se réveilla. Inutile de vous décrire la stupeur des villageois et des élèves témoins du miracle. Le Professeur Dumbledore a alors pris les choses en mains et a renvoyé tout le monde au château, fermant les grilles en même temps, empêchant les journalistes d'interroger Miss Granger. A la demande de la jeune fille, il s'est constitué porte-parole et a donné une conférence au Ministère, relatée en page 3 ».

Hermione soupira.

- Et dire que je n'ai écouté que mon instinct en sauvant le Professeur Rogue.

- Tu l'as sauvé de quatre Avada ! déclara Ron. Crois-tu que ça allait passer inaperçu ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Cependant, la technique n'est pas au point, moi-même, je considère que le retour à la vie du Professeur Rogue est un miracle !

Sur ces mots, elle se saisit du journal et lut le compte-rendu de la conférence donnée par le Directeur. Elle en résuma vite l'essentiel. De par ses origines moldues, elle avait tout simplement utilisé une technique de réanimation qui avait fait ses preuves dans le monde moldu. Cependant, la technique n'était pas encore très au point et présentait de nombreux inconvénients, dont la nécessité d'agir dans les secondes suivant la mort. Le Professeur Rogue avait eu la chance qu'Hermione se soit trouvée sur place, et devait la vie à sa vivacité d'esprit. De même, il annonçait que ni le Professeur Rogue, ni Miss Granger, ni Harry Potter ne souhaitaient donner d'interviews pour le moment, et qu'il se chargerait de transmettre leurs paroles si besoin était.

- Bon, nous avons un bref répit pour le moment, annonça Hermione.

- Et je ne vois strictement pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans, dit Harry.

- C'est simple, mon cher, se moqua Ron. Tu es le Survivant, tu as forcément ton mot à dire ! Et maintenant qu'Hermione a trouvé le moyen de contrer l'Avada, Voldemort est sûrement furieux, et les journalistes veulent avoir ton avis sur l'événement.

- Ils vont nous sauter dessus quand nous sortirons du Collège, constata Hermione.

- Il faudra bien les affronter un jour. On ne peut pas se terrer ici éternellement, énonça calmement Harry.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Où est Ginny ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait mal à la tête, répondit Ron. Ses camarades de dortoir l'ont laissée dormir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda discrètement vers la table des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy était absent aussi. Mais si Ginny était dans son dortoir, alors il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apesantir sur la question, le Directeur se leva et réclama le silence.

- Chers élèves, vous savez tous ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne vous cache pas que le Ministère et les journalistes cherchent à contacter Miss Granger par n'importe quel moyen.

A ces mots, celle-ci eut une grimace.

- J'ai décidé de fermer les portes de Poudlard et de restreindre l'accès des gens du Ministère. Et je vous demanderai d'être vigilants. Si vous apercevez des personnes étrangères, avertissez directement un membre du corps professoral ou vos Préfets. De plus, j'ai appris que notre héroïne du jour avait proposé des stages d'initiation au sauvetage. Miss Granger, veuillez me rejoindre s'il vous plaît.

Intriguée, Hermione obéit, et grimpa sur l'estrade aux côtés de Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger, acceptez-vous d'enseigner cette technique aux élèves de l'école ?

Celle-ci sourit mais secoua la tête.

- Non, Professeur Dumbledore.

Des cris surpris s'élevèrent. Hermione leva la main.

- Laissez-moi finir. J'ai déjà énormément de travail, aussi je ne vois absolument pas où caser une nouvelle plage horaire dans mon emploi du temps. Ce que je propose par contre, c'est que tous les élèves d'ascendance moldue connaissant cette technique se portent volontaires pour l'enseigner à leurs condisciples, sous ma supervision. L'idéal serait des élèves de Septième et Sixième Année, qui prendraient en charge des groupes de cinq à six étudiants.

Aussitôt, une dizaine d'élèves, majoritairement des Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor, se levèrent. Hannah Abbott, Préfète de Pouffsouffle, prit la parole.

- Nous sommes volontaires. J'ai pris des cours de secourisme, et mes camarades aussi.

- Merci Hannah, sourit la Préfète-en-Chef. Je suggère que les élèves volontaires pour jouer les professeurs viennent me voir dans mon bureau après le repas. Demain matin, ceux intéressés pour apprendre seront priés de s'inscrire auprès des Préfets de leur Maison, qui me transmettront les listes. A partir de là, je constituerai les groupes de travail et les horaires. Professeur Dumbledore, pourriez-vous ouvrir des salles de classe inutilisées ?

- Bien entendu, Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Après le dîner, le bureau d'Hermione fut pratiquement pris d'assaut. Ron et Harry, qui l'accompagnaient, ignoraient que tant d'élèves connaissaient le secourisme. Il n'y avait pas que des Septième et Sixième Année, mais également des Cinquième Année qui se proposaient pour enseigner. Hermione décida de faire appel à ces derniers si ceux qui désiraient apprendre étaient trop nombreux. Ron, également Préfet, fut désigné volontaire pour aider son amie à prendre tous les noms. Harry, ne voulant pas gêner le travail des deux Préfets, regagna son dortoir. La journée avait été épuisante, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à trouver son lit.

………

Assis dans son trône, Harry lisait l'édition spéciale de la Gazette. Ainsi, cette Sang-de-Bourbe avait découvert un moyen de contrer l'Avada. Mais il y avait plus grave. Malefoy, Lestrange, Crabbe et Goyle avaient décidé d'agir de leur propre gré. Et cela, il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il les convoqua par le biais de la Marque. Harry comprit soudain qu'il était dans la tête de Voldemort. Et les quatre Mangemorts allaient passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Ces derniers arrivèrent bien vite et s'agenouillèrent devant leur Maître. Voldemort leur jeta le journal aux pieds.

- Comment expliques-tu ceci, Lucius ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Harry put voir Malefoy blêmir le temps qu'il prenait connaissance de la nouvelle.

- Mm… Maître… Nous estimions judicieux de punir le traître…

- Endoloris !

Malefoy se tordit de douleur sur le sol.

- Et depuis quand punis-tu les traîtres à ma place ? J'aurai pu fermer les yeux sur cet acte d'insubordination si Severus était mort, mais vous avez échoué sur toute la ligne !

- Maître, protesta Bellatrix, Rogue s'est pris quatre Avada combinés ! Il est mort !

Visiblement, la Sang-de-Bourbe s'est encore montré ingénieuse. Une méthode moldue a réussi à contrer l'effet mortel de l'Avada.

- Pardon, Maître… gémit Lucius.

- Suffit ! Votre désobéissance ne me crée que des ennuis ! Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair vert jaillit. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la cicatrice douloureuse.

* * *

Voilà ! Ne me tuez pas ! Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et s'intitule Interlude… en espérant qu'il sera moins long à venir ! Croisez les doigts pour moi ! 

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	24. Interlude

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci de garder vos tomates et œufs sur vous, et de me laisser m'expliquer sur mon long silence… Oui, enfin, ma dernière update remonte au 29 mai, c'est vous dire… Première raison : un manque total d'inspiration pour cette fic, qui m'a conduite à commencer une autre fic (qui sera sous peu en ligne, je pense).

**Deuxième raison, et la plus importante** : j'ai retrouvé du boulot. Eh oui, maintenant, je travaille et je finis ma journée à 18 heures… ce qui fait que j'ai pas forcément envie d'écrire quand je rentre ! Je bénis le mois d'août et surtout le 15 août, jour férié !

Ce chapitre est une sorte d'interlude dans la trame de l'histoire, où je mets au point les derniers détails avant de passer à la bataille finale, dans le chap 25. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, la fic approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin, il reste encore trois-quatre chapitres à tout casser !

Un petit résumé tout de même pour vous éviter d'aller lire le chap précédent : lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, 4 Mangemorts attaquent Severus et le tuent. Hermione parvient à le réanimer en utilisant le bouche-à-bouche et le massage cardiaque. Cet exploit ne passe pas inaperçu, et elle devient rapidement une petite célébrité dans le monde sorcier. Severus de son côté, est de plus en plus amoureux d'elle et la demande en mariage. Harry fait un cauchemar qui risque d'entraîner beaucoup de questions…

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cela… vous connaissez la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 24 : Interlude**

Il n'était que 4 heures du matin, mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Sa cicatrice le brûlait, il se leva pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Puis, il prit ses affaires dans l'espoir d'avancer un peu dans ses devoirs dans la Salle Commune. Mais il vit une tête aux cheveux roux dépasser du canapé. Il s'approcha, et entendit des sanglots. Il ne voulait pas être indiscret, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas laisser Ginny dans sa détresse. Tant pis, elle avait besoin d'aide. Il posa ses livres sur une table et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je te retourne la question, Gin. Et si tu veux tout savoir, la séance de torture de Voldemort m'a ôté toute envie de dormir.

- Tu étais encore dans sa tête ?

- Oui. Il a tué les quatre Mangemorts qui ont attaqué Rogue. Malefoy, Lestrange, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils sont passé de vie à trépas la nuit dernière.

Ginny se renfrogna.

- Malefoy est mort. Je me demande ce qu'il va en penser.

- Tu parles d'un Serpentard de notre connaissance ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ce ne serait pas lui, ton petit-ami mystérieux ?

- Il n'est plus mon petit-ami. Nous nous sommes disputés hier après-midi. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Rien qu'à voir la façon dont tu réagissais, ça me semblait évident. C'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas me mettre dans un tel état. Hermione m'avait prévenue. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être malheureuse. Si tu savais comme ça fait mal d'être rejetée ainsi. Il a parlé de rejoindre son Maître…

- Il déchantera vite quand il apprendra que son Maître adoré a tué son père. Voldemort était furieux, autant contre ses sbires que contre Hermione.

- Au train où vont les choses, Hermione va finir Ministre de la Magie.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle vise ce poste. Elle est ambitieuse c'est vrai, mais elle reste passionnée par les études et la recherche.

- Pourtant, toi et Hermione, êtes les seules personnes que j'aimerai voir à la place de Fudge.

Le silence s'installa un moment, puis Harry s'aperçut que Ginny s'était endormie. Il l'allongea doucement et la couvrit. Puis, il s'installa à table et commença ses devoirs.

Il avait terminé son devoir de Métamorphoses quand il réalisa qu'il était 8h30. Il s'approcha de Ginny et la réveilla doucement.

- Gin ?

- Mmm… Harry ?

- Il est 8h30.

- Il est tôt.

- Même si on est dimanche, il y a des matinaux, qui risquent de se demander pourquoi tu as dormi sur le canapé.

Ginny fit la grimace. Puis elle se redressa.

- Tu as raison. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Et toi, tu devrais aller prévenir Dumbledore.

- Je sais. Je comptais y aller après t'avoir réveillée.

- Franchement, Harry, trouve-toi une petite-amie. Tu feras une heureuse.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Les filles ne m'intéressent pas.

- On va vraiment finir par croire que tu es gay.

- Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Puis, le jeune homme quitta la Salle Commune et prit la direction du bureau du Directeur.

………

Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, il vit Hermione, adossée à ses oreillers, perdue dans la contemplation de la bague. Le bijou était tout simple, et l'émeraude était à peine plus grosse que les deux diamants. La jeune femme la tournait et la retournait entre ses doigts, et finalement la glissa à son annulaire gauche. Aussitôt, la bague s'ajusta magiquement à sa taille. Hermione leva sa main devant elle et jugea de l'effet produit.

- Elle te va bien, murmura Severus.

- Tu es réveillé, constata-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Le vert et l'argent te vont bien. Tu devrais les porter plus souvent.

- Arborer les couleurs de Serpentard ? Alors que je suis Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor ? Tu veux ma mort ?

- J'aurais essayé, soupira-t-il en souriant. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt 9 heures. Je ne me suis jamais levée si tard.

- Tu as veillé tard hier.

- J'ignorais que nous aurions tant de volontaires pour enseigner le secourisme. Et ce n'est pas fini. Aujourd'hui, je vais recueillir des noms des personnes intéressées pour apprendre.

- Demande l'aide de Malefoy. Cela fait partie de ses responsabilités.

Hermione lui adressa un regard sceptique.

- Ces nouveaux cours sont mon initiative. Et Malefoy n'a pas encore décidé de quel côté se ranger. Je préfère compter sur les autres Préfets et mes amis.

- Comme tu voudras.

- En attendant, je ne sais pas comme je vais réussir à tout concilier : Amélie, mes devoirs, les révisions, l'Apprentissage, mes responsabilités d'Assistante et de Préfète…

- On peut confier Amélie à tes amis, et je peux me passer de ton aide pour mes cours. Concentre-toi sur les études. Quant à l'Apprentissage, tu apprends tellement vite que tu auras bientôt fini. Tu maîtrises l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie, ainsi que quelques sorts non négligeables de Magie Noire. Tu n'es pas loin de maîtriser la Magie sans baguette, et tu as un niveau supérieur à tous tes camarades en Potions. A mon avis, Dumbledore te fera bientôt passer l'examen.

- Si tu le dis. Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi. J'ai toujours l'impression que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

- C'est bien de viser l'excellence, mais n'en fais pas une obsession.

- Et concernant Harry et Ron ?

- Ils connaissent quelques sorts utiles dans un combat contre des Mangemorts, et Potter maîtrise déjà la magie sans baguette. Weasley n'est pas loin derrière. Il est du même niveau que toi.

- Cela me rassure un peu.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte de leurs appartements. Hermione se leva.

- Je vais aller voir.

Elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce.

………

Harry avait averti Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'avait pas semblé inquiet outre mesure, et n'avait même pas été surpris de l'acte de Voldemort. Cependant, il avait conseillé à Harry d'aller en avertir le Maître des Potions. S'il n'en avait pas été enchanté, il savait qu'Hermione serait présente. Ce fut celle-ci en robe de chambre qui lui ouvrit. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant une marque pourpre bien visible sur son cou et une bague à son doigt quand elle voulut dissimuler la marque. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

- Eh bien… On dirait qu'être passé près de la mort a réveillé ses instincts…

- Harry ! protesta-t-elle gênée.

- Heureusement que ce n'est que moi ! Imagine si ça avait été Dumbledore…

Hermione s'empourpra. Elle avait complètement oublié son apparence.

- Jolie bague. Je suppose que des félicitations s'imposent.

- Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse, mais il m'a… ordonné de garder la bague. Mais entre donc. Tu dois avoir quelque chose à me dire.

- Pas à toi, mais à ton futur mari.

- Je n'ai pas encore…

- Et tu en doutes encore ? Voyons, ça crève les yeux que vous êtes amoureux fous l'un de l'autre. Dis-lui oui, on se demande ce que tu attends.

- Etait-ce si visible que ça ? se demanda Hermione. Mais Severus, déjà habillé, pénétra dans la pièce.

- Cessez d'importuner Hermione, Potter, et dites-nous ce qui vous amène un dimanche matin.

- Un cauchemar. Dumbledore est déjà au courant, et il m'a conseillé de vous mettre au courant.

- Encore _lui_ ? Le mot « Occlumencie » évoque-t-il quelque chose pour vous ? demanda Severus de mauvaise humeur.

- Il n'en reste pas moins que j'apprends des choses utiles sur notre ennemi.

- Sauf quand il décide de vous tendre un piège !

- Severus, Harry, ça suffit ! coupa Hermione, désireuse de ne pas envenimer la situation. Harry, dis-nous ce que Voldemort a fait.

Le Survivant inspira profondément plusieurs fois.

- Il a appris l'attaque de la veille, et ton sauvetage. Il était furieux contre Malefoy, Lestrange, Crabbe et Goyle. Il les a tués.

- Il a supprimé quatre de ses Mangemorts les plus efficaces ? sursauta Severus. C'est insensé !

- Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un piège, cette fois, raisonna Hermione, soucieuse. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Voldemort n'est pas du genre à agir si impulsivement.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'il était hors de lui, notamment parce que tu as découvert un moyen de neutraliser l'Avada, bien que ce soit imparfait. La question qui se pose maintenant, c'est si Voldemort va rendre ces exécutions publiques.

- Il n'y qu'un moyen de le savoir : la Gazette.

- Ce serait idiot de sa part, interrompit Severus. Les forces du Seigneur ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, et il vient d'éliminer les plus dangereux et les plus forts. Si la mort de ses lieutenants est connue, il révèle l'affaiblissement de ses troupes, ce qui n'est pas en sa faveur.

- Alors, il a quelque chose derrière la tête, conclut Hermione.

- Ils restèrent silencieux, quand Harry sentit quelque chose qui tirait sur sa robe. Il baissa les yeux et vit Amélie. Il la souleva dans ses bras.

- Bonjour mon cœur ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui ! Tu veux bien me raconter la suite de ton histoire ?

- Pas tout de suite, mais cet après-midi si tu veux !

Hermione rit.

- La suite des aventures du grand Harry Potter ! Tu ne risques pas d'être à court d'inspiration !

- Mais non Maman ! protesta l'enfant. Le héros, il s'appelle James !

- Oui, j'avais oublié, rit-elle.

Harry s'adressa au Professeur Rogue.

- J'aimerai parler à Hermione en privé, si vous le permettez.

Severus hocha la tête, et prit Amélie pour aller l'habiller dans sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, Amélie était dûment coiffée et habillée, et courut embrasser sa mère.

- Hermione, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

Elle hocha la tête, et il les laissa seuls.

- Je vais m'habiller dans ma chambre, mais je laisse ma porte ouverte pour que tu puisses me parler.

- OK.

Harry s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte pour laisser son amie s'habiller.

- Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, à 4 heures, j'ai trouvé Ginny dans notre Salle Commune en train de pleurer. Elle s'est disputée avec Malefoy.

- Ah, tu es au courant. J'ai déjà eu des soupçons hier soir quand Ron a dit que Ginny était dans son dortoir. Malefoy était absent hier au dîner, j'ai pensé qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

- Tu sais à quel propos ?

- Malefoy n'a pas encore décidé de son camp, mais il parle encore de rejoindre son Maître.

- Il ne sait pas que son père a été tué par son cher Maître. Ce serait intéressant d'observer sa réaction.

- C'est ce que je pense.

Hermione reparut, habillée de pied en cape, un foulard en tissu autour du cou. Elle avait également rangé sa bague. Harry haussa un sourcil.

- A mon avis, ce foulard va enflamment les imaginations. Il est trop innocent.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre solution, un Sortilège de Dissimulation devrait être renouvelé toutes les heures.

- Tu as pensé au fond de teint ?

Hermione fixa son ami, interloquée.

- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais une telle suggestion venant de toi…

- Ginny m'a proposé cette solution pour camoufler ma cicatrice. Elle m'a dit que les poudres magiques sont plus efficaces que les poudres moldues. Je n'y connais rien, mais je suppose que ce doit être vrai.

- Eh bien, j'irai lui emprunter sa poudre. Je n'ai pas de maquillage dans mes affaires.

- Et moi qui croyais que toutes les filles dignes de ce nom se devaient d'avoir au moins une boîte de poudre dans leurs affaires !

- J'arrive pas à croire que je parle maquillage avec mon meilleur ami…

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, où les conversations bruissaient joyeusement. La quasi-totalité de Poudlard se trouvait là, et apparemment, la Gazette n'était pas encore arrivée. Celle-ci était toujours livrée aux environs de 10 heures le dimanche. Au moment où Harry et Hermione s'assirent, une multitude de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Salle. En plus du journal, la jeune Sorcière recevait aussi plusieurs lettres, la plupart venant des Weasley qui avaient appris son exploit la veille. Ils la félicitaient chaleureusement qu'elle ait sauvé la vie d'un membre important de l'Ordre. Mais l'événement du jour était sans aucun doute le titre de la Gazette. « Quatre Mangemorts assassinés ! » Hermione mit ses lettres de côté pour se concentrer sur la lecture de Harry.

- « Très tôt ce matin, les corps de quatre Mangemorts ont été retrouvés dans une ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Selon l'Auror Shacklebolt, il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Brutus Crabbe et Rufus Goyle. L'enquête préliminaire montre qu'ils ont été touchés par le Sortilège mortel. Il semblerait que ces Mangemorts soient les responsables de l'attaque hier du Professeur Rogue, sauvé par l'élève Hermione Granger. La première hypothèse avancée serait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aurait été furieux de l'échec de la mission, et dans sa rage, se serait débarrassé de ses sbires. Et hélas pour eux, il n'y a personne sur place qui aurait pu les sauver comme l'aurait fait Miss Granger. »

La table des Serpentard était comme foudroyée. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ne semblaient pas encore avoir réalisé que leurs pères étaient morts. Drago Malefoy était encore absent. Les élèves des autres Maisons chuchotaient entre eux, et le trio de Gryffondor réfléchissait.

- Ça ne rime à rien, déclara Ron. Pourquoi a-t-il éliminé ses quatre meilleurs éléments ?

- Il était furieux, vraiment hors de lui, murmura Harry.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi, intervint calmement Pansy.

Ils tournèrent leur attention sur la Serpentard.

- Depuis quelque temps, ces quatre-là lui créent de plus en plus problèmes. Malefoy, devenu le bras droit du Maître se croit tout permis, et ses échecs répétés usent la patience du Seigneur. Cette attaque hier a dû être la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vas. Il les a tués pour pouvoir les remplacer par des jeunes recrues plus malléables, et je suis certaine qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur les fils de ses victimes.

- A savoir Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle junior, conclut Harry.

A ce moment, le Prince des Serpentard pénétra dans la Salle. Tout le monde se tut et riva son regard sur lui. Conscient de cette soudaine attention, Drago Malefoy haussa un sourcil et s'assit à côté de Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci lui tendit le journal sans rien dire, blême. Drago jeta un coup d'œil au titre et pâlit brutalement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le quotidien et il marmonna un juron avant de se relever et de quitter la Salle à grands pas rageurs.

Hermione et Harry regardèrent Severus qui comprit le message. Il confia Amélie au Directeur, lui murmura quelques mots et sortit par la porte du fond.

………

Severus rattrapa vite son élève.

- Puis-je vous voir un instant, Malefoy ?

Drago soupira et hocha la tête. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Severus l'emmena dans ses appartements au lieu de son bureau. Aujourd'hui, Drago avait besoin de parler à son parrain, pas à son Professeur. Severus lui offrit une tasse de thé et des biscuits, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Drago.

- Le Maître avait ses raisons. Drago, je pense qu'il va bientôt te contacter…

- Pour remplacer mon père ? Comment peut-il penser que j'ai la moindre envie de servir l'assassin de mon père ?

- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as plus l'intention d'entrer à son service ?

Drago hésita.

- En fait… je n'ai jamais été sûr de devenir Mangemort, et encore moins depuis que j'ai appris certaines choses… Voldemort est-il vraiment un Sang-Mêlé ?

Severus sursauta. Comment diable Drago avait-il appris cela ? Rien ne servait de cacher la vérité, à présent.

- Il s'appelle en réalité Tom Elvis Jedusor, et son père était un moldu, alors que sa mère était une descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Il a toujours renié ses origines moldues et tué son propre père.

- Je vois, souffla Drago. Severus, tu étais un Mangemort, et un traître. Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours en vie ?

- Les réponses à tes questions sont secrètes, mais je vais te les révéler. J'espère juste que mon filleul ne s'en servira pas pour provoquer ma mort.

- Je te le jure sur mon sang.

- Bien. L'année dernière, Remus Lupin a été enlevé.

- Lupin ? Le Loup-Garou ?

- Lui-même. J'ai découvert que Bellatrix Lestrange avait profité de sa faiblesse due à la pleine lune pour le capturer. Profitant de ma position de bras droit du Seigneur, j'ai tenté de le libérer. Mais ça s'est mal passé. Bellatrix n'avait pas confiance en moi et m'avait fait surveiller à mon insu. Ma couverture a volé en éclats et il s'en est fallu de très peu pour que je meure, et Lupin avec moi. J'ai été sauvé par l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Ta couverture ?

- J'espionnais le Seigneur pour le compte de Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix. Depuis, je me soustrais à l'influence du Lord en restant ici à Poudlard.

Drago s'adossa à sa chaise. Severus lui laissa le temps de digérer ces révélations. Et cela ne sera pas facile. Puis, il reprit.

- Drago, il faut que tu choisisses ton camp. Le jour approche, et il ne te sera pas possible de rester neutre.

- En gros, c'est avec ou contre Potter.

- Oui.

- Tout cela ne me plaît guère.

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de Potter, mais de la liberté. Si le Seigneur gagne, la liberté se réduira à une utopie. Malheureusement, il semblerait que Potter soit le seul à vaincre Voldemort.

- Est-il prêt pour cela ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Potter n'était pas prêt. Mais il était puissant. Restait à prier que la chance soit de leur côté…

………

Hermione récupéra Amélie des bras du Directeur et la confia aux bons soins de Harry et Ron, et décida d'aller voir Ginny. Elle monta dans le dortoir et bloqua la porte pour ne pas être dérangée. Puis, elle s'approcha du lit aux tentures fermées. Elle écarta lentement les rideaux. Ginny lui tournait le dos.

- Ginny…

- Laisse-moi Mione.

- Non, nous devons parler. Harry m'a dit que tu es au courant pour la mort de Lucius Malefoy.

- Oui, il me l'a dit ce matin.

- J'ai aussi appris que tu t'étais disputée avec Malefoy. Tu devrais aller le voir.

- A quoi bon ? Il veut rejoindre Voldemort.

- Rejoindre le meurtrier de son père ? Tu veux rire ? Severus parle avec lui, mais il n'en reste pas moins que son père est mort. C'est un Malefoy, il ne montrera jamais son désarroi ou sa tristesse. Mais si tu es à ses côtés, peut-être que…

- Non. Il m'a dit des choses horribles. Il m'a insultée, s'est moqué de moi et de mes sentiments. Je ne ferai pas le premier pas.

- Il ne le fera pas non plus.

- Alors tant pis. Je n'ai pas envie de m'offrir en spectacle, et de dépendre de son bon vouloir. J'ai ma dignité !

- Hermione dut convenir qu'elle avait raison. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la raisonner.

- Bon, OK, ne t'énerve pas.

Ginny soupira et se retourna enfin.

- Parlons d'autre chose. Les journaux ont appris la nouvelle comment ?

- Les quatre corps ont été trouvés dans l'Allée des Embrumes. On n'en sait pas plus. Laissons les choses se dérouler maintenant. J'ai une dernière question…

Elle hésita, embarrassée.

- Oui ? encouragea Ginny.

- Est-ce que aurais du fond de teint ? lança la brune d'une traite.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

- Par Merlin, Hermione Granger me demande du fond de teint ! Et pourquoi faire je te prie ?

- A ton avis ? Je dois masquer…

- Une marque indésirable ? taquina la rousse.

Avec un soupir, Hermione enleva son foulard. Ginny émit un sifflement.

- Wouah… Ton amant doit être sacrément passionné ! Je me demande où tu trouves le temps de batifoler avec ton copain avec toutes tes…

Ginny s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte.

- Rogue…

Hermione gémit, et hocha la tête.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est lui ! Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

- Harry… Amélie n'a pas la langue dans sa poche.

- C'est aussi à cause d'elle que tu as découvert pour Drago et moi. Hermione, être avec Rogue n'est pas ce que tu as fait de plus intelligent. Il est adorable avec la petite, mais… ça ne peut pas être sérieux. Il a 20 ans de plus que toi…

- Il m'a demandée en mariage.

Ginny resta bouche bée. Hermione lui montra sa bague.

- C'est… plus sérieux que je ne le pensais. Tu as répondu ?

- Pas encore. Mais il insiste pour que je garde la bague. Elle appartenait à sa mère, et elle doit revenir à celle qu'il aime. Quelle que soit ma réponse, il veut que je porte cette bague. Il a failli mourir hier, et cela a changé sa manière de voir la vie. Il ne veut plus se cacher. Dès que Voldemort sera défait, il veut se marier et fonder une famille avec moi.

Ginny resta silencieuse un moment.

- J'avoue que j'ai désapprouvé son attitude, mais Rogue a l'air d'être fou amoureux de toi. Si tu es heureuse avec lui, alors fonce. Peu importe ce que disent les gens. Et je serai la première à prendre ta défense. Bon, maintenant, viens par là que je cache cette marque dans ton cou.

Elle installa Hermione devant une coiffeuse et prit une boîte de poudre.

- Ce qui est bien avec le fond de teint magique, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin d'en mettre des tonnes. Il prend automatiquement la couleur de ta peau en cachant les imperfections. Et il ne tache pas les vêtements.

- Je n'y connais absolument rien en maquillage. Et j'avoue que je n'écoutais pas les conversations de Lavande et Parvati.

- Tu aurais dû, elle en connaissent un rayon. Et puis, avec ta beauté naturelle, un peu de gloss ou du mascara seraient du plus bel effet.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Essayons pour aujourd'hui. On verra ce qu'en dit ton Severus.

Hermione renonça à protester. Ginny avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, et elle aimait bien l'idée de se faire maquiller. La jeune fille lui dessina un fin trait de khôl noir sur la paupière, puis appliqua un très léger voile de fard rose pour finir avec un peu de mascara. Pour terminer, elle déposa une fine couche de gloss brillant au goût de pêche.

- Voilà, tu es jolie comme un cœur.

Hermione dut convenir que cela lui allait bien.

- Merci Ginny, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me maquiller à l'école.

- Si tu te mettais plus en valeur, tu attirerais les regards des garçons…

- Alors oublie ça, Severus n'apprécierait pas.

- Mais c'est que notre Professeur de Potions est jaloux en plus ! rit la rousse. Sortons d'ici. J'ai hâte de voir comment vont réagir les garçons. Mais avant, je t'offre cette boîte de fond de teint.

- Mais… tu en auras besoin, non ?

- J'en ai une autre, t'inquiète.

Elles descendirent dans la Salle Commune. Ron essayait d'apprendre à Amélie à jouer aux échecs.

- La Tour se déplace toujours en ligne droite. Tu vois ?

- Oh là là, Ron, intervint Hermione, tu ne crois pas qu'elle est trop jeune pour ça ?

- Non, puisque j'ai appris à jouer au même âge avec notre grand-père. Tu te souviens Gin ?

- Je me souviens. Il m'a aussi appris à jouer, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à devenir aussi douée que toi.

Ron regarda Hermione plus attentivement.

- Tu as changé Mione.

- Ah, et en quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu as l'air plus jolie qu'avant.

- Ça veut dire qu'il te trouvait laide avant, traduisit Ginny avec un sourire.

- Hé, mais non ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu as toujours été très belle, Mione !

- Elle te taquine, apaisa la Préfète. Mais merci du compliment, il me va droit au cœur.

Pansy et Harry s'approchèrent. Celui-ci aidait la Serpentard sur un devoir en DCFM.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- De la beauté d'Hermione, répondit Ron.

Pansy la regarda, surprise.

- Tu t'es maquillée ?

- Ah, je savais bien qu'il y avait un changement ! s'écria le roux.

Sa sœur lui décocha un regard moqueur.

- Les hommes sont incapables de détecter le moindre changement chez une femme. Ça en devient désespérant.

- A qui le dis-tu ? renchérit Pansy. En tout cas, cela te va très bien Hermione.

- Merci. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais mes devoirs de Préfète m'appellent.

- Ah oui, réalisa Ron. Les cours de secourisme. Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Volontiers. Merci.

- Eh bien, nous sommes les premiers inscrits à tes cours. Et je suis Préfet moi aussi.

- Tu prends enfin tes devoirs au sérieux ! Ginny, Pansy, je vous confie Amélie.

- Compte sur nous !

………

Quand Hermione confia Amélie à Severus en début d'après-midi, il resta interloqué devant sa métamorphose.

- Tu… Tu es très belle ainsi.

- Merci. Ginny a insisté pour me maquiller. J'avoue que ce n'est pas déplaisant d'être devenu le centre d'attention des garçons de Poudlard.

Celui-ci n'apprécia pas la remarque, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Bien sûr. Tu es jeune, tu…

- Severus. Ne joue pas la comédie avec moi.

- Hermione, tu as 17 ans, et toute la vie devant toi. Je comprendrais que tu puisses être flattée par l'attention que te portent les autres garçons.

- Flattée, certes, mais pas le moins du monde intéressée. La seule opinion qui m'importe est la tienne. J'ai eu une conversation avec Ginny ce matin, et elle m'a fait réaliser une chose. Pendant qu'elle me maquillait, j'ai subitement pensé que je veux te plaire, et je veux que tu me regardes ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je t'aime Severus, et j'accepte de t'épouser.

La joie envahit le cœur de Severus. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras.

- Tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, Severus fronçait les sourcils de perplexité. Hermione éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as pas aimé le goût du gloss ?

- C'est de la pêche ?

- Oui. Il existe plusieurs arômes et Ginny m'a appliqué celui à la pêche.

- Je crois que je vais t'offrir du gloss aromatisé alors…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Severus était heureux. La femme qu'il aimait l'aimait en retour, et elle avait des lèvres délicieusement sucrées….

………

Hermione avait instauré des cours de secourisme le samedi après-midi, et même si elle n'enseignait pas, elle assurait la gestion des groupes et des « Professeurs », c'est-à-dire des élèves volontaires pour enseigner. Ces cours avaient énormément de succès, et Pansy avait même réussi à enrôler quelques Serpentard favorables à leur cause. La quasi-totalité des élèves avaient souhaité s'inscrire, et Hermione dut recourir aux élèves de Cinquième Année comme Professeurs supplémentaires. Personne ne se plaignait de ce cours supplémentaire et le Directeur et les Professeurs étaient enchantés de constater la réussite de la Préfète-en-Chef.

Ginny oublia un peu ses problèmes et se concentra sur ses cours. Mais elle éprouva le besoin de prendre l'air et monta sur la Tour d'Astronomie, où elle savait qu'il ferait un peu plus frais que dans le Parc. Elle avait déboutonné les premiers boutons de son chemisier et laissé sa robe dans sa chambre, décidée à oublier un peu tout ce qui lui rappelait l'école et les cours. Elle eut la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver Malefoy. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle résista à la tentation de se jeter dans les bras. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à rebrousser chemin quand la voix de Malefoy s'éleva.

- Non, attends.

Elle se retourna, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air impassible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux,

- Je suppose que tu sais, pour mon père.

- Oui, je le sais. De la bouche-même de Harry. Il a vu la mort de ton père en direct.

- Ah, sa fameuse connexion au Maître…

- Si tu veux me parler de ton Maître, tu perds ton temps. Va donc rejoindre le meurtrier de ton père, puisque tu l'aimes tant.

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Ecoute, Ginny, j'ai des raisons de penser qu'il veut que je remplace mon père à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai personne d'autre à qui en parler.

- Oh, vraiment. Je crois savoir que tu en as parlé à ton cher parrain Severus Rogue. Ecoute, n'espère pas de compassion de ma part. Dois-je te rappeler tes propres paroles ? Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, tu ne m'as jamais rien promis.

- Ginny…

Elle pleurait à présent. Au diable la dignité. Tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur devait sortir.

- Tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu as joué avec mes sentiments. C'est toi qui l'as voulu, tout est terminé entre nous. Tout ce que je veux à présent, c'est aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort, afin que tu voies enfin que ton cher Maître n'est pas invincible. Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas encore rejoint ses rangs. Qu'attends-tu pour quitter l'école ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé…

- Le temps n'est plus à l'hésitation, Drago Malefoy. Choisis ton camp. Celui de Harry, ton ennemi, ou celui de Voldemort, le meurtrier de ton père. Quel choix cornélien ! Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, je ne suis plus concernée par tes actes.

Sur ces mots durs, elle quitta la Tour. Drago, resté seul, murmura pour lui-même.

- Tu te trompes Ginny, car je vais faire ce choix pour toi…

Peu après, il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

………

Les examens approchaient, et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus stressée. Elle était débordée, et elle était certaines qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de tout réviser. Severus supportait ses crises de panique stoïquement et lui préparait un philtre apaisant pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement sans cauchemar. Il se chargeait d'Amélie à sa place, et l'avait déchargée d'une partie de ses responsabilités. Cela n'empêcha pas Dumbledore de la convoquer un soir dans son bureau, en présence de McGonagall et Severus.

- Comment vous en sortez-vous en ce moment, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il avec bienveillance.

- Bien, je crois. J'ai beaucoup de travail, mais j'arrive à m'organiser. Les cours de secourisme ont pris fin il y a quelques jours, et la majorité des élèves de Poudlard maîtrisent le processus. Maintenant, tout le monde se concentre sur les examens de fin d'année. Je peux vous faire un rapport sur…

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Et comment se déroule votre Apprentissage ?

Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à Severus, qui hocha la tête.

- Bien. Le Professeur Rogue m'a appris tout son art, et je m'entraîne régulièrement avec lui. Je pense pouvoir dire que l'Apprentissage est en bonne voie.

- Pensez-vous être prête à subir l'examen ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est-à-dire que…

Aussitôt, elle sentit une attaque de Légilimencie contre ses barrières, provenant de Dumbledore. Elle sourit.

- Inutile de m'attaquer, Maître. J'ai travaillé dur sur ces barrières. Même Maître Rogue n'arrive pas à les ébranler.

- Alors voyons si tu arrives à résister à cela, Disciple Hermione.

En quelques fractions de seconde, les meubles de bureau disparurent et les Maîtres Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue entourèrent la Disciple. Dumbledore lança un sortilège de Magie Noire d'un simple geste de la main et Hermione dut le bloquer ; elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de dégainer sa baguette. Les sortilèges s'enchaînaient sans répit, elle dut les bloquer, les esquiver ou les renvoyer sur l'expéditeur. Les trois Maîtres l'attaquaient en même temps, et Dumbledore et Rogue tentaient en même temps de percer ses barrières mentales. Il ne s'agissait pas de gagner, mais de les mettre en difficulté, au moins l'un des trois. McGonagall enchaînait les sorts les plus vicieux d'attaque, même si ce n'était pas de la Magie Noire, elle n'eut pas de mal à répliquer. Ses barrières mentales étaient solidement en place et ses boucliers anti-Magie Noire tenaient bon. Mais les Maîtres l'encerclaient, et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement ainsi. Un Sortilège de Lacération la toucha au bras et elle cria de douleur, le sang coulant abondamment. Déconcentrée, elle ne vit pas tout de suite qu'ils l'entouraient. Elle entendit vaguement trois sorts lancés simultanément, et elle se transforma en phoenix pour s'évader par la voie des airs. La douleur s'estompa pendant qu'elle était sous forme animale et elle fonça en piqué sur le Maître McGonagall pour l'attaquer de ses serres. Celle-ci se métamorphosa en lionne et tenta de la griffer, mais le phoenix esquiva. D'un coup d'aile, elle fit jaillir des flammes qui forcèrent Maître Dumbledore à conjurer un bouclier d'urgence, mais elle réussit à lui brûler la main. McGonagall, blessée au flanc, s'était retirée du combat, et Dumbledore, avec sa main brûlée n'était plus en mesure de lancer des sorts correctement.

Elle reprit forme humaine devant les trois Maîtres.

- Beau combat, déclara Dumbledore.

- Merci. Vous m'avez prise par surprise. Etait-ce un simple contrôle ou l'examen ?

- C'était l'examen en lui-même. Maître Severus m'avait averti que vous étiez prête. Et vous avez réussi à blesser deux d'entre nous. Félicitations, Maître Hermione.

Elle ressentit une bouffée de joie, ainsi que de la satisfaction. Elle était enfin parvenue à son but.

- Cependant, même si vous êtes parvenue au rang de Maître, il vous faudra encore beaucoup travailler et étudier par vous-même pour être au maximum de vos capacités.

- J'en suis tout à fait consciente. Mais vous me connaissez, cette recommandation est inutile.

- Encore toutes mes félicitations. Vos barrières sont terriblement efficaces, et vos réflexes sont surprenants. Puis-je néanmoins vous poser une dernière question ?

- Faites.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attaqué Maître Severus ?

- Justement parce que c'est mon Maître. Toute considération personnelle mise à part, je trouve ingrat d'attaquer celui qui m'a tout appris.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

- Toute considération personnelle à part, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione et Severus se raidirent. Il était au courant. Comment, ils ne savaient pas, mais il savait.

- Je ne vous retiens pas Miss Granger. Vous devez être épuisée. Severus, occupez-vous bien d'elle.

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione faillit s'effondrer, mais Severus la retint.

- Tu es blessée. Tu as mal.

- C'est supportable.

- Ce stupide courage Gryffondor ! Ne peux-tu pas dire ce que tu ressens véritablement ?

- Si, je souffre atrocement, mais je ne veux pas t'inquiéter.

Severus soupira, la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à leurs appartements. Elle ne protesta pas et se blottit dans les bras de son amant. Arrivés à destination, il la déposa dans le canapé.

- Enlève ta robe que je soigne ta blessure.

Hermione obéit et vit l'état de sa chemise. La manche était en lambeaux et tachée de sang.

- Je crois que je vais d'abord prendre une douche, et tu me soignerais une fois que je me serais débarrassée de tout ce sang.

Severus hocha la tête et continua à préparer son matériel. Hermione fila dans la salle de bains et ôta ses vêtements en grimaçant. Son bras la faisait souffrir, et loin du regard de Severus, elle pouvait se laisser aller. Quand l'eau chaude nettoya ses blessures, elle serra les dents. L'hémorragie n'avait pas arrêté, et si elle continuait à perdre son sang ainsi, elle allait s'évanouir. Elle se lava en vitesse, et s'enroula dans une serviette propre. On frappa à sa porte, et son amant passa la tête par l'entrebaîllement.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, pour enfiler mon pyjama.

- Je m'en doutais.

Il avait apporté des sous-vêtements et une nuisette et aida la jeune femme à s'habiller. Hermione étouffa un rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Eh bien, d'habitude, tu enlèves mes vêtements au lieu du contraire.

Il sourit.

- En effet. Mais pour l'instant, c'est l'état de ta blessure qui m'inquiète. Cependant, je ne peux rien te promettre quand à la suite des événements.

Il la mena dans le salon et l'assit sur le canapé, tout en lui tendant une potion.

- C'est une potion anesthésiante, elle contribuera aussi à stopper l'hémorragie.

- Merci. Où est Amélie ? s'enquit-elle soudain.

- Je l'ai laissée avec Potter. Elle passera la nuit chez les Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue de l'examen ?

- Pour éviter que tu ne paniques sans raison. Dumbledore pensait que tu saurais agir dans l'urgence. Alors que si tu avais été avertie, tu aurais stressé plus que de raison.

- Je dois être insupportable en ce moment, non ? réalisa-t-elle.

- Juste un peu plus que d'habitude, taquina-t-il.

- Hé !

- Félicitations, mon amour. Tu as réussi avec brio. Je suis fier de toi. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attaqué ?

- Parce que tu es celui qui m'a tout appris. Je connais ton niveau et ta manière de te battre. Et puis, comment aurais-je pu attaquer l'homme que j'aime ?

Ils se sourirent. Severus termina de bander le bras d'Hermione.

- Il est tard.

- Je ne vais pas dormir tout de suite, il faut que je calme mon excitation. Je vais lire un peu.

- Comme tu voudras. Je vais prendre une douche.

Quand Severus revint quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était profondément endormie, son livre tombé à terre.

………

Ron et Harry apprirent dès le lendemain le nouveau statut de leur amie, et ils la félicitèrent chaudement. La Préfète fut bien entendu radieuse pendant deux jours. Dans les jours qui précédèrent les examens, Pansy et Ginny s'associèrent pour révéler tous les secrets du maquillage à leur amie. La Serpentard avait été mise au courant de la relation entre la Préfète et son Directeur, et elle s'était contentée de sourire, disant qu'elle s'en doutait un peu ; Par contre, les trois filles s'étaient mises d'accord pour cacher le fait à Ron. Il le prendrait très mal.

Puis, vinrent les examens. Tous les Septième Année étaient tendus, et Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le matin-même, elle était si agitée que Severus avait dû recourir à une méthode radicale : il l'avait embrassée. Bien entendu, elle s'était calmée et lui avait rendu un doux baiser. Il avait confiance en ses capacités. Les examinateurs du Ministère étaient arrivés en avance, mais uniquement pour rencontrer celle qui avait su neutraliser les effets mortels de l'Avada. Bien que flattée, Hermione resta modeste et leur promit de leur parler plus longtemps après les examens.

Pendant une semaine, Ginny soutint ses amis, Pansy passa ses soirées dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et Hermione dirigeait les révisions sans pour autant épuiser ses amis. Severus faisait son possible pour empêcher Amélie de déranger sa mère et Harry, mais elle constituait un divertissement agréable.

A la fin de la semaine, tous étaient épuisés. Hermione goûta au repos de la Salle Commune des Préfets. Jamais elle n'avait autant apprécié le silence et la solitude. Les examinateurs l'avaient accaparée sitôt les épreuves achevées et lui avaient posé une multitude de questions sur sa méthode révolutionnaire. Dumbledore, voyant sa détresse, était venu à son secours, se chargeant de répondre aux questions à sa place et l'avait envoyée se reposer. Elle s'était effondrée sur le canapé et renversé sa tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux. Sa main toucha sa bague à travers ses vêtements et elle sourit. Oui, bientôt tout serait terminé. La porte de la Salle s'ouvrit et elle se redressa.

- Bonsoir Malefoy.

- Granger.

Il semblait tout aussi fatigué qu'elle.

- Viens donc t'asseoir. Tu es épuisé.

- Je n'ai même plus la force de t'insulter, avoua-t-il en souriant à moitié. Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu avais déménagé chez Rogue.

- Il n'y a qu'ici que je peux trouver un peu de repos. Les examens se sont bien déroulés ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Comme d'habitude. Et puis, il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

- Ne me dis pas que tu doutes encore de tes capacités.

- A vrai dire… Qu'as-tu répondu à la question 3 de l'épreuve d'Enchantements ?

Ils rirent ensemble, toute tension envolée.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça concerne Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Pourquoi avoir rompu avec elle ? De manière blessante qui plus est. Si j'en crois mon instinct, tu l'aimes non ?

- Granger, soupira-t-il, tu connais ma position.

- Justement, je ne te comprends pas. Voldemort a tué ton père. Et tu ne partages plus son point de vue, sinon tu ne serais pas ici à discuter avec moi.

- J'ai parlé à Dumbledore, avoua-t-il. Je serai des vôtres quand Il attaquera.

- Ginny le sait-elle ?

- Non. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle le sache. Et tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue.

- Je ne dirai rien, sois-en sûr. Tu veux faire tes preuves, tu penses qu'elle mérite mieux que toi non ?

- Elle était bien amoureuse de Potter, non ? C'est un héros, lui.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur un ton méprisant.

- Elle l'était oui, mais elle ne l'est plus. Harry est comme un de ses frères. Ce n'était qu'une amourette de jeunesse. Harry et moi faisons partie de la famille Weasley, et Pansy n'est pas loin de suivre le même chemin, vu sa relation avec Ron. Il ne tient qu'à toi de nous rejoindre. Ginny t'aime vraiment tu sais ;

- Un Malefoy parmi des Weasley, on aura tout vu.

- Tu es le dernier Malefoy en vie. Tu n'as plus aucun compte à rendre à personne.

Hermione se leva et s'étira.

- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Et bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Drago songeur.

Voilà ! Je ne vous cache pas que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Et en plus, il est très long ! Le chap 25 et écrit et terminé, il ne nécessite que quelques remaniements, et j'ai dans l'espoir de vous le poster assez rapidement… Enfin, je n'attendrais pas trois mois ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre dont le titre sera : La fin d'une guerre !

Bises à tous !


	25. La fin d'une guerre

Bonjour ! Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard ! Ce chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu très peu de temps libre à moi pour penser à le taper, alors du coup, ça traîne. Le chapitre suivant est intégralement écrit, priez tous pour que j'ai le temps de le taper !

Je remercie tous mes reviewers et lecteurs silencieux de continuer à me suivre comme vous le faites !

**Disclaimer** : je suis obligée de passer par là ? Le monde et les persos sont à JKR, sauf Amélie bien sûr…

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : La fin d'une guerre**

Hermione jugeait les progrès de ses deux amis dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Vous avez fait de gros progrès tous les deux, je vous félicite.

- Nous n'y serions jamais arrivés sans toi, Mione. Et les cours de Rogue sont assez utiles, avoua Ron.

- Assez utiles ? releva la Préfète. Carrément indispensables oui ! Alors Harry, te sens-tu prêt à affronter Voldemort ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. S'il ne se décide pas à attaquer dans les prochains jours, j'irai le défier dans son Manoir. Je ne compte pas passer ma vie à l'attendre.

- Voilà qui est bien dit ! approuva Ron. Et si nous allions manger ?

- Le légendaire gouffre qui te sert d'estomac a encore parlé ! se moqua Hermione.

Ils se dirigeaient gaiement vers la Grande Salle pour le banquet du soir quand la température baissa brutalement et les lampes s'éteignirent. Harry, Ron et Hermione se figèrent aux aguets, toute joie envolée.

- Il y a des Détraqueurs à l'œuvre non loin, chuchota Ron.

De la buée sortait de sa bouche. Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Cours vers la Grande Salle. Mets Amélie et les plus jeunes à l'abri. Organise la défense avec les Professeurs et ceux qui veulent se battre.

- Dumbledore a sûrement déjà pris les choses en main. Je reste avec vous, protesta-t-elle, déterminée.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il était content que ses amis choisissent de rester à ses côtés, alors que la mort les guettait à tout instant. Tous trois dégainèrent leurs baguettes, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin. Mais mieux valait garder tous les atouts en main, et créer la surprise dans les rangs ennemis.

- Bon, je ne veux pas me battre dans les murs du Collège, trop de vies sont en danger.

- Le danger sera plus grand dehors, remarqua Ron.

- Nous pourrons nous déployer, contra Hermione. Et pensons à nos Animagi. Nous serions plus à l'aise pour nous mouvoir.

- Alors, en route. Essayons d'atteindre le Grand Hall.

Pendant le trajet, Ron et Hermione jouèrent leur rôle de Préfets : ils envoyèrent tous les élèves retardataires à la Grande Salle, effrayés, les plus jeunes ignorant ce qu'il se passait. Hermione les rassurait au mieux, et n'hésitait pas à utiliser son ami. En effet, tant qu'Harry Potter était là, rien ne pouvait arriver. Harry grimaça, mais ne dit rien. Ron rit sous cape.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, grogna le Survivant.

- Voyons, Harry, il faut bien rassurer tous tes admirateurs… et ton fan-club, ironisa Hermione.

- Si tu le dis. Ne tardons pas.

Ils reprirent leur sérieux. Il serait bien temps de plaisanter après la bataille.

………

Par chance, la grande majorité des élèves étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle quand la présence des Détraqueurs se fit ressentir. Des retardataires arrivèrent en hâte, et deux Serdaigle avertirent leur Professeur que le Trio avait pris les choses en main. Flitwick mis ses collègues au courant. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, et Severus sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Maudits Gryffondor ! Avaient-ils besoin de s'exposer ainsi ? Minerva posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne les sous-estimez pas. J'ai confiance en eux, et Miss Granger est avisée. Elle ne laissera pas ses amis se lancer dans une action inconsidérée.

- J'en doute, Minerva. Je pensais que vous connaissiez mieux vos élèves, et surtout ces trois-là.

- Vous connaissez Hermione, vous aussi. Elle est un Maître, et par conséquent capable de faire face. Faisons confiance à ces jeunes. Albus n'a jamais douté d'Harry Potter.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'une trop grande pression pèse sur les épaules de ce pauvre garçon. Vous oubliez trop souvent que ce n'est qu'un adolescent.

- Sa destinée est toute tracée, et il a deux amis dévoués à ses côtés.

Severus renonça à discuter. La quasi-totalité des Septième et Sixième Année se portaient volontaires pour aller se battre, et tous connaissaient le danger. Enfin… sauf les Serpentard. Ceux-ci restaient impassibles à leur table. Le Professeur sentit que sa Maison était divisée. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui rejoindraient leur Seigneur, et de l'autre, ceux qui choisiraient de le combattre. Parmi ces derniers, se trouvaient Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle hésitaient encore sur la conduite à tenir. Leurs pères avaient été tués par Voldemort, et ils ne tenaient pas à rejoindre leur meurtrier, mais pouvaient-ils s'exposer à la fureur du Maître sans danger ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Ginny, accompagnée d'Amélie qui pleurait doucement. L'enfant s'agrippa à lui dès qu'il la souleva dans ses bras. Ginny était morte d'inquiétude. Bien sûr, trois élèves de Gryffondor manquaient à l'appel.

- Ayez confiance en eux, Miss… Ginny, tenta-t-il de rassurer.

- J'ai confiance. Mais j'ai également peur. N'avez-vous pas peur pour Hermione ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais il est trop tard pour se lamenter. Dès que Dumbledore aura sécurisé cette Salle, nous pourrons sortir pour les aider.

- Et Amélie ?

- Je la confierai à Mme Pomfresh.

- Non ! protesta l'enfant. Papa… Veux rester avec toi…

- Ecoute-moi, ma puce. Papa doit aller aider ta Maman. Sinon, des gens méchants l'embêteront.

- Elle va mourir ?

- Peut-être. Tu veux bien rester ici et être sage avec Poppy ?

Amélie hésita, puis hocha la tête.

- Tu promets de revenir avec Maman ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Le cœur de Ginny se serra. Il ne pouvait même pas promettre qu'il reviendrait. Sans qu'elle le réalise, son regard chercha un certain Serpentard. Drago la fixait, une expression indéfinissable dans les yeux. Elle se détourna de lui. Il soupira. Ce soir, il se battrait pour elle. Et il la protègerait du mieux qu'il pourrait. Elle méritait de vivre heureuse. Elle ne ferait certainement pas sa vie avec lui, mais il lui offrirait un avenir.

Dumbledore avait distribué les rôles. Mme Pomfresh et les Professeurs Chourave et Flitwick tenaient la Grande Salle avec une partie des Sixième Année pour protéger les plus jeunes. Le Professeur d'Enchantements fabriquaient des Portoloins avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour envoyer les Première et Deuxième Année au QG de l'Ordre. Minerva devait quérir l'aide du Ministère et de Sainte-Mangouste, et prévenir tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le reste des Professeurs et élèves volontaires iraient aider le Trio. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais cela avait semblé durer une éternité pour Severus. Alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient juste assez pour les laisser sortir, il se surprit à prier pour qu'Hermione soit toujours en vie. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Une fois sortis, Flitwick et Chourave verrouilleraient les portes, ce qui ralentirait les Mangemorts si ces derniers parvenaient à s'introduire dans le Château.

………

Les trois jeunes adultes avaient atteint le Grand Hall sans encombre. Tout était silencieux, et il faisait sombre, bien que la nuit ne fut pas encore tombée. Et malgré qu'ils soient en été, la température était glaciale, ce qui signifiait que les Détraqueurs étaient nombreux.

- Comment allons-nous sortir ? demanda Ron dans un murmure. Il ne faut pas qu'ils rentrent.

- On fonce dans le tas, décida Harry, tandis qu'Hermione sécurise l'entrée. Il faut les surprendre assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse refermer les portes derrière elle.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, mais il existe d'autres entrées. Et puis, nous ne sommes que trois.

- Nos Patroni sont puissants. Ce sont les Mangemorts que je redoute.

- Les Professeurs ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Pourquoi ne pas les attendre ? suggéra Ron.

- Chaque seconde qui passe peut nous être fatale. Hermione, Ron, soyez prudents.

- Toi aussi, Harry. Je suis prête.

Le regard brillant de détermination, ils échangèrent un dernier regard. S'ils devaient mourir ce soir, ce ne serait pas sans avoir chèrement défendu leurs vies.

Hermione leva sa baguette et entrebaîlla la lourde porte, juste assez pour les laisser passer. Harry et Ron jaugèrent rapidement la situation et lancèrent derechef leur Patronus, un cerf et un dragon. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla de l'extérieur, tout en s'assurant que les Professeurs n'auraient pas de mal à sortir. Puis, elle posa une barrière sur le seuil : toute personne de l'extérieur cherchant à passer serait expulsée, tout en permettant la sortie des personnes venant de l'intérieur. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur le parc. Des centaines de Détraqueurs étaient présents, une partie mise en fuite pas les Patroni de ses amis. Elle joignit ses efforts aux leurs, et produisit un immense Basilic argenté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne manquait pas de souvenirs heureux, et Severus en faisait partie. Elle rejoignit ses amis, qui avaient lancé deux autres Patroni. Elle les imita.

- Joli, Hermione, félicita Harry.

- Pourquoi un Basilic ? s'étonna Ron. Tu as beau apprécier Rogue…

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Ron, coupa Hermione, embarrassée.

Ron savait que Severus était un Basilic, mais pas qu'elle avait une liaison avec lui. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Pas de Mangemort en vue.

- Ils espèrent que les Détraqueurs fassent le boulot, répondit Hermione.

- Alors détruisons ces créatures ! lança Ron.

- Ils lancèrent leurs Patroni à l'assaut, cerfs et dragons piétinant sans états d'âme, et Basilics dévorant sans pitié. En quelques instants, le nombre de Détraqueurs fut réduit aux trois-quarts.

- Les choses sérieuses commencent, murmura Harry.

Ron et Hermione suivirent le regard de leur ami. A l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, s'alignaient une centaine de Mangemorts, Voldemort à leur tête. C'est à ce moment que Professeurs et Elèves sortirent de Poudlard, baguettes en main, tendus par l'appréhension, mais déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout. Ils rejoignirent les trois Gryffondors et Dumbledore se plaça à côté de Harry.

- Enfin, vous voilà.

- Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé seul, Harry. Tes amis et toi avez brillamment repoussé les Détraqueurs.

- La routine quoi.

Pansy prit la main de Ron et Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Pas de mal ?

- Non, ce n'étaient que des Détraqueurs. Qu'as-tu fait d'Amélie ?

- Elle est avec Mme Pomfresh. Rogue l'a convaincue de rester sage. Il ferait un bon père.

La brune regarda son amant. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard mais resta où il était, c'est-à-dire à côté de Drago. Elle lui sourit et reporta son attention sur leurs ennemis.

Ron pressa la main de sa petite-amie.

- Sois prudente mon cœur. Tu fais une cible privilégiée pour eux.

- Pas autant que toi. Ne te fais pas tuer. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Drago regarda autour de lui. Ça se présentait mal. Les Mangemorts étaient deux fois plus nombreux que leur petit groupe hétéroclite, et surtout inexpérimenté. De plus, les Serpentard traîtres à la cause de Voldemort seraient les premières cibles des Mangemorts. Il le savait. Pansy, Gregory, Vincent et lui seraient particulièrement visés. Et s'ils ne mourraient pas pendant le combat, le Survivant aurait tout intérêt à vaincre ou il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau, une fois entre les mains de Voldemort. Quoi qu'il en soit, il protégerait Ginny Weasley. C'était la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à se joindre au camp de Harry Potter.

Voldemort avança lentement à la rencontre de son ennemi de toujours, suivi de ses hommes. Quel petit groupe pathétique ! Ils étaient à peine une quarantaine, majoritairement composée de jeunes. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Sauf peut-être Potter et ses deux fidèles gardes du corps. Jamais il ne comprendrait pourquoi Potter s'encombrait de sorciers inutiles, rebuts de la société tels que Weasley ou Sang-de-Bourbe tels que Granger. Tant pis pour eux, ils seraient les premiers à mourir.

Un cri mélodieux les fit lever la tête. Un Phoenix volait au-dessus d'eux. Il lâcha un objet que Potter attrapa au vol. L'Epée de Gryffondor. S'il croyait pouvoir le battre ainsi…

- Merci, remercia le jeune homme.

- Fumseck avait pour mission de te l'apporter, informa Dumbledore.

- Voldemort, cette nuit verra ta fin.

- Cela reste à voir, Potter.

Les premiers sorts fusèrent. Harry se focalisa d'emblée sur son ennemi, aidé de Dumbledore, et Hermione et Ron assurèrent leurs arrières. Il ne fallait pas que des Mangemorts trop zélés n'aient la fantaisie d'attaquer Harry dans le dos.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, de nombreux Sorciers prirent les Serpentard traîtres à leur sang pour cible. Drago, Vincent et Crabbe étaient submergés par le nombre, et sans Severus pour les aider, ils auraient été très vite tués. De même, Pansy était épaulée par Ginny et quelques Gryffondors.

Hermione et Ron voyaient la situation dégénérer peu à peu. Si les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre n'arrivaient pas très vite, ils allaient droit à l'hécatombe. Les Mangemorts gagnaient du terrain, les éclairs verts fusaient, et de nombreux corps jonchaient l'herbe.

- On ne va pas y arriver comme ça, réalisa Hermione.

Ron acquiesça.

- Métamorphosons-nous. Le Dragon que je suis fera quelques dégâts, et toi, avec l'aide de Fumseck, soigne nos blessés.

- D'accord.

Ils se métamorphosèrent. Hermione était contente de recevoir des directives de Ron. Il s'affirmait de plus en plus chaque jour, et son sens inné de la stratégie était un atout précieux.

Quand le Dragon apparut, Sorciers et Mangemorts restèrent pétrifiés. Ils ne comprenaient pas d'où la créature venait, et l'espoir renaquit chez les Sorciers quand il commença à piétiner et brûler les Mangemorts. Seules Ginny et Pansy avaient vu Hermione et Ron se métamorphoser. Si Pansy souriait de fierté, Ginny restait complètement hébétée.

- J'arrive pas à y croire… Mon frère…

- … est un Dragon Animagus.

- Tu le savais.

- Oui. Il me l'a avoué parce qu'il n'aime pas me cacher des choses.

- Incroyable… C'est mon grand frère !

Le phoenix Feu de Glace les survola en lançant un trille mélodieux et alla s'occuper du groupe de Serpentard blessés.

- Et Hermione est un phoenix, soupira Ginny. Ils vont m'entendre tous les trois !

- La bataille n'est pas terminée. Hâtons-nous d'en finir !

- Avec joie !

………

Drago avait aussi compris que les deux créatures soudainement apparues étaient les acolytes de Potter, vu qu'il avait constaté leur disparition. Finalement, ces trois-là se montraient plus qu'imprévisibles. Le Phoenix se posa devant eux et pleura des larmes pour les soigner. Severus les recueillit soigneusement et soigna ses trois élèves.

- Merci Feu de Glace.

- C'est son nom d'Animagus ? demanda le blond.

- Oui, c'est Hermione.

- Eh bien murmura-t-il, malgré tout impressionné. Félicitations Granger.

Elle lui lança un cri moqueur et s'envola de nouveau. Drago soupira. Pour la première fois, il entrevoyait un espoir. Rien n'était encore définitif, mais il allait tout faire pour le rendre concret. Il s'assura que Ginny s'en sortait et se remit au combat.

………

Voldemort n'apprécia pas de voir un Dragon semer le chaos dans ses rangs. Harry eut un sourire narquois.

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, pas vrai ?

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Potter. Tu n'as pas encore gagné.

- Juste une question, quand même. Pourquoi avoir tué tes quatre fidèles serviteurs ? Sans eux, tu es démuni. Tu as beau avoir été furieux de leur initiative…

- Je vois que notre lien t'a informé. Leur sacrifice n'a pas été totalement inutile… Puisque leur Marque a drainé leur force vitale pour la transférer vers moi.

Ainsi, c'était donc ça, comprit Dumbledore. Les forces de Voldemort décroissaient, et il avait tué ses quatre plus puissants Mangemorts pour rétablir son niveau de magie. L'attaque contre Severus n'avait été qu'un prétexte.

Le Survivant aussi avait compris. Son ennemi perdait de l'assurance. Ses attaques combinées à celles de Dumbledore devaient être parées avec un Bouclier, et il devait aussi se protéger de l'Epée. Car Harry se battait avec l'Epée dans la main droite et la baguette dans la main gauche Celui-ci ne tenait pas à dévoiler trop vite son aptitude à maîtriser la magie sans baguette. De plus, Harry cherchait à épuiser Voldemort, et le provoquait pour le pousser à l'erreur. Il remercia intérieurement Ron et Hermione d'avoir réussi à déconcentrer le Mage Noir. Il repassa à l'attaque, après un regard de concertation avec le Directeur.

……….

Ron avait réussi à réduire le nombre de Mangemorts d'un tiers quand ils s'organisèrent pour tenter de le neutraliser. Il prit de l'altitude pour reprendre son souffle. Feu de Glace le rejoignit. Elle l'interrogea du regard, et Ron hocha la tête. Il allait bien. Mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Il balaya le champ de bataille du regard et tressaillit en voyant Ginny et Pansy en difficulté. Sans réfléchir, il fonça vers le sol tout en reprenant forme humaine dès qu'il posa le pied sur la terre ferme. Un rayon lumineux jaillit de sa main et expulsa les trois Mangemorts qui menaçaient sa sœur et sa petite-amie. Il se tourna vers elles.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, grâce à toi, répondit Pansy, soulagée.

Hermione reprit elle aussi forme humaine à leurs côtés.

- Ils vont comprendre que nous n'avons plus besoin de baguette.

- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il. Ginny et Pansy étaient en danger.

- Merci, Ron, dit Ginny, éprouvée. Plus jamais je ne douterai de tes capacités.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre la lutte quand des cris s'élevèrent. Les renforts arrivaient, Minerva à leur tête. Une vingtaine d'Aurors et l'Ordre au total débarquaient en force, éliminant les Mangemorts sur leur chemin.

Pour la première fois, l'issue du combat penchait du côté de la Lumière, malgré les nombreuses victimes.

………

Voldemort enrageait, et Harry le savait. Le rapport de forces venait de s'inverser, et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Cette fois, Harry était plus que confiant. Il n'était plus question de tergiverser. Et pour cela, une seule solution : forcer son avantage, acculer Voldemort et le tuer sans état d'âme.

- Abandonne, tu as perdu.

- Jamais !

- Tant pis pour toi.

Harry rangea sa baguette et ne garda que son Epée. Voldemort sourit cruellement.

- As-tu perdu la tête, Potter ?

- Nos baguettes ne peuvent pas se combattre, et tu le sais. Alors, j'ai décidé de te tuer d'une autre manière. Stupéfix !

Le rayon qui sortit de la main de Harry obligea Voldemort à se protéger d'un bouclier in extremis. Le Mage Noir était plus qu'étonné. Depuis quand… Harry ne laissa pas son ennemi reprendre l'avantage. Il attaqua sans relâche, l'obligeant à reculer, l'obligeant à céder du terrain. Dumbledore se retira du combat, Harry seul était concerné à présent.

Les deux Sorciers étaient absorbés dans leur Duel. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Drago et Severus tentaient de mettre hors d'état de nuire les Mangemorts restants. Les Aurors étaient fascinés par le Duel qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, et Minerva et Dumbledore recensaient les blessés et tués, afin d'établir un bilan provisoire.

Hermione cessa un instant de se battre, et observa son amis livrer son Duel. Voldemort était en difficulté. Harry semblait déchaîné. Il attaquait sans répit, enchaînant coups d'Epée et Magie Noire, passant de l'un à l'autre sans faiblir. Finalement, il réussit à désarmer Voldemort et dans le même mouvement, lui plongea l'Epée dans le cœur et l'enfonça profondément jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte dans le dos.

A ce moment, l'Epée s'enflamma brutalement, brûlant tout sur son passage. Les organes du Mage Noir furent réduits en cendres, et sans que rien ne l'annonce, le corps sans vie explosa, projetant chair brûlée, sang et tripes sur Harry, souillant l'herbe à ses pieds sur une surface de plusieurs mètres de diamètre.

Harry baissa son Epée, la lame dégoulinante de sang noir. Il se serait effondré si deux membres de l'Ordre, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks n'étaient venus le soutenir.

Aussitôt, ce fut la panique parmi les Mangemorts. Ceux-ci refusaient de se laisser prendre aussi facilement. Une partie transplana, et ceux restants commencèrent à lancer des Sortilèges mortels à tout vent, sans même viser. Les Sorciers réagirent quelques secondes trop tard, et les plus rapides ne purent que conjurer un Bouclier. Severus, Hermione et quelques Aurors tentèrent de les maîtriser.

Ron conjura un bouclier une seconde trop tard, un rayon vert venait de frapper Ginny au cœur. Elle s'effondra sans un cri, presque gracieusement. Ron jura et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, suivi de près par Malefoy, qui était accouru vers elle.

- Non, pas ça, murmura le Serpentard. Sauve-la, s'il te plaît.

Ron lui jeta à peine un regard.

- Fais-lui le bouche-à-bouche. Je m'occupe de faire repartir son cœur.

Drago le fixa, perdu.

- Je ne sais pas faire !

Ron eut un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi ce type se souciait-il tant de sa sœur tout à coup ? Mais il demanderait des réponses plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait réanimer Ginny.

- Pince le nez, ouvre-lui la bouche et souffle. Au même rythme que ta respiration, Malefoy, ou tu vas t'essouffler inutilement.

Tout en expliquant le procédé, Ron compressait la poitrine de sa sœur en priant Merlin et toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait d'épargner sa Ginny.

- Allez, Gin, bats-toi ! exhortait-il sans faiblir.

Pansy et Harry étaient arrivés à leurs côtés, et les regardaient faire, anxieux. Ils étaient même prêts à prendre la relève en cas de défaillance de l'un des deux.

Malefoy semblait de plus en plus désespéré. Il respirait difficilement et mettait toute son âme dans la réanimation de celle qu'il aimait. Quand finalement, au bout d'un temps qui avait semblé des siècles, la jeune fille toussa violemment, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Pansy l'aida à se redresser. Ginny se laissa faire, hébétée, mais elle comprit très vite en voyant son frère et Drago essouflés.

- J'étais morte ?

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Ron la serrait dans ses bras.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, Gin. Et rappelle-moi de vouer un culte éternel à Hermione.

Il venait tout juste de la lâcher qu'elle se retrouva dans l'étreinte de Drago, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse pour toi. Ne me quitte plus jamais.

- C'est toi qui m'as quittée, je te signale, reprocha-t-elle doucement.

- Ote tes mains de ma sœur, Malefoy, gronda Ron.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir. Pansy s'interposa et tenta de calmer son petit-ami.

- Il t'a aidé à sauver Ginny. Cela mérite un petit effort, non ?

- Ginny ? demanda Ron.

- Tout va bien Ronald. Je l'aime.

Le jeune homme dut admettre que Malefoy l'avait pratiquement supplié de la réanimer. Quelque part, il remontait dans son estime. Juste un peu. Il soupira.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre de toute manière. Mais le jour où il te fera souffrir, il fera mieux de courir se cacher à l'autre bout du monde.

Ginny cria de joie et sauta au cou de son frère pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'adore ! Et je suis fière de mon grand frère.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux.

- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien. Bien joué Harry. Et ravie de voir que Ginny a été réanimée grâce à toi Ron. Malefoy, je suis contente que tu sois toujours parmi nous.

Malefoy se contenta de hocher la tête. Harry se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous deux. Merci.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras sans hésiter, malgré le sang qui le recouvrait.

- C'est toi qui as tout fait. Nous t'avons seulement épaulé.

- Ce qui est déjà la plus précieuse des aides à mes yeux.

………

L'aube se levait sur Poudlard quand les Mangemorts devenus fous furent tous arrêtés. Toutes les personnes touchées par le Sortilège Mortel à ce moment furent réanimées avec succès, mais pas celles touchées au début de la bataille. Albus et Minerva dénombrèrent 51 morts dont 25 élèves de Poudlard.

Dès que les premiers journalistes arrivèrent, le groupe d'amis se réfugia au Château où tous rêvaient de prendre une douche chaude et prendre un peu de recul pour analyser calmement la situation. Ils convinrent de se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande.

Hermione prit une longue douche brûlante pour se débarrasser du sang et de la boue et se résigna à dêméler ses cheveux avec un Sortilège. Severus était encore à l'extérieur, en train d'aider les Aurors et les Professeurs à juguler les Mangemorts et à identifier les cadavres. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu être à sa place. Enfin propre et changée, elle alla récupérer Amélie dans la Grande Salle. Elle trouva cette dernière profondément endormie dans un petit lit de camp que l'infirmière avait fait apparaître.

- Miss Granger, heureuse de vous voir saine et sauve.

- Bonjour Mme Pomfresh. Je remercie Merlin, mes amis et moi sommes indemnes. Ginny a dû être réanimée, mais elle se porte à présent comme un charme.

- Votre méthode a sauvé beaucoup de vies, j'espère que vous le savez Miss Granger.

- Je le sais, et c'était le but recherché quand j'ai entrepris de l'enseigner à tous les jeunes.

- Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et vous-mêmes êtes des bénédictions de la nature.

Hermione rit.

- N'exagérez pas, Mme Pomfresh. Nous ne faisons que notre devoir.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers l'enfant qui commençait à s'agiter, réveillée par le bruit qui envahissait la Grande Salle à cause des blessés qui affluaient. L'infirmière la suivit des yeux. Ces trois-là iraient loin, très loin.

Amélie se jeta dans les bras de sa mère quand elle la vit.

- Maman ! Papa a dit qu'il allait t'aider parce que des gens méchants voulaient t'embêter.

- Oui, et il les a tous punis.

La petite fille resta pensive un moment.

- Ces gens… ils ont fait du mal à mes vrais Papa et Maman, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-elle doucement. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Ils ne feront plus jamais de mal à personne.

- Alors, je suis contente. Où est Papa ?

- Il a encore plein de choses à faire. Il nous rejoindra bientôt. En attendant, on va aller voir Harry et les autres.

- D'accord !

………

Ron et Pansy étaient déjà là quand Hermione et Amélie arrivèrent. La Salle sur Demande ressemblait à un immense dortoir avec quatre lits à baldaquin, et le couple était blotti dans l'un d'eux.

- J'espère que je n'interromps rien, annonça la Préfète.

- Non, nous attendions, répondit Ron.

- Pourquoi ces lits ?

- Je crois que je pensais à mon lit, avoua Pansy.

- Ne te blâme pas, nous sommes tous épuisés, sourit Hermione.

A ce moment, Ginny et Drago arrivèrent main dans la main. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil en voyant l'agencement de la pièce.

- Très original, commenta-t-il.

- Ne recommence pas à jouer les désagréables, reprocha la rousse.

- C'est de ma faute, déclara Pansy.

- Nous sommes tous épuisés, intervint Harry qui avait surpris les dernières paroles en pénétrant dans la pièce. Hey ! Salut ma belle !

Amélie lui sauta dans les bras et il la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Ginny et Drago prirent possession d'un lit, Harry et Amélie d'un troisième, et Hermione s'assit sur le quatrième. Le silence régna un moment. Hermione se décida à le briser.

- Mme Pomfresh nous considère comme des héros. Et je crois que ce n'est pas fini.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, grimaça Harry. Les journalistes vont nous harceler, d'autant que nous n'allons pas tarder à quitter l'Ecole.

- Il faudrait donner une conférence de presse ou un truc du genre, annonça Malefoy. Comme ça, vous répondrez à toutes les questions d'un coup, et ça évite de répéter.

- N'oublions pas qu'Hermione est toujours sollicitée par sa méthode, rappela Pansy. Et maintenant que Harry a tué Voldemort et que de nombreuses vies ont été sauvées… sans oublier le rôle d'un certain Dragon… Vous n'allez plus être tranquilles.

- A qui le dis-tu ? gémit Hermione. Il nous faudrait un porte-parole. Dumbledore ne pourra pas toujours parler pour moi.

- Et moi, j'en ai assez des journalistes, déclara Harry. J'en suis entouré depuis mes onze ans, j'aimerai qu'on me fiche la paix. Désolé d'être si égoïste.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend, rassura Ginny.

- Je le ferai, décida Ron.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Plutôt courageux, murmura Malefoy avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Ginny.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Qui mieux que moi connaît notre Trio ? Toi et Harry refusez de parler aux journalistes. Il ne reste plus que moi pour devenir notre porte-parole officiel. Dès qu'on sera tous un peu mieux reposés, on mettra au point un discours que je lirai aux journalistes, et je répondrai à leurs questions. Je demanderai aussi à Dumbledore de m'aider parce que je ne sais pas tout.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? taquina Harry.

- Je sais que je suis indispensable.

Ils rirent, et finalement décidèrent de dormir un peu. Les lits étaient confortables, aussi restèrent-ils tous ensemble, chacun dans son lit.

* * *

Ouf ! Ce chapitre est moins long que les précédents, mais assez actif je dois dire. Le chap 26 s'intitule : Une nouvelle ère. Il est déjà achevé sur papier ! Vous ne devriez pas trop attendre en principe…

Bises à tous, et à bientôt !


	26. Une nouvelle ère

Bonjour bonjour !!! se fige en voyant tous les visages en colère Oui, je sais, ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai rien publié !! Mais ceux qui me connaissent, et surtout le quartier où je vis comprendront : des travaux qui génèrent des coupures intempestives de courant !!! Et sans électricité… bah… je peux pas trop publier !

**Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle** : je suis en panne totale d'inspiration. Le chap 27 stagne à un point que je songe à me tirer une balle dans la tête… Et c'est toutes mes fics qui sont touchées ! Je n'arrive plus à écrire ne serait-ce qu'un mot ! Donc à défaut, allez lire mon autre fic, co-écrite avec ma sœur, Hermione et la malédiction des Sôma (c'est aussi valable pour les fans de Fruits Basket).

**Quand même une bonne nouvelle** : la fic ne devrait pas compter plus de 30 chapitres. A vrai dire, elle devrait compter 29 chapitres pour être exacte. L'épilogue est presque entièrement écrit dans ma tête, il n'y a que le 27 et 28 qui bloquent.

En attendant, je déguste des papillotes devant mon ordi, et si vous êtes sages (c'est à dire : ne pas taper sur l'auteur), vous aurez peut-être des cadeaux de Noël. La fin de cette fic qui sait ?

Et j'ai prévu pour la nouvelle année, de vous donner le prologue de ma nouvelle fic : 3 Etrangers.

Mais je n'en dis pas plus !! Bonne lecture tout le monde !!

**Disclaimer** : tous les persos sont à JKR, sauf Amélie ! Bisous à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Une nouvelle ère**

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la journée avait bien avancé, et elle pouvait deviner sans peine qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Elle se remémora la nuit précédente et s'étira. Elle avait l'impression qu'une nouvelle ère commençait et se demanda un instant ce que faisait Severus. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Tous dormaient encore. Elle sourit. Ils étaient tous épuisés. Sans bruit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lit partagé par Harry et Amélie. L'enfant dormait à poings fermés, et elle rajusta sa couverture. Ce faisant, son ami se réveilla.

- Désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, signifiant que ce n'était pas grave. Puis, il articula silencieusement :

- Ça va ?

La jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête. Harry se redressa doucement, tentant de ne pas réveiller Amélie, mais en vain. Elle remua et finit par ouvrir ses grands yeux bleus. Harry conjura une bulle de silence autour d'eux trois, ainsi ils pourraient parler sans réveiller les deux couples encore endormis.

- Bonjour mon cœur, murmura Hermione. Bien dormi ?

- Oui… Où il est Papa ?

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas. On va le chercher ?

- Harry vient aussi ?

- Oui, je viens. Mais j'aimerai passer aux cuisines avant. Je meurs de faim.

- Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, moi aussi. On se restaurera en route.

- Allons-y.

Les deux adolescents et la fillette quittèrent la pièce, Amélie entre eux deux et leur tenant la main.

Le léger cliquetis de la porte réveilla Drago. Il se demanda un instant où il se trouvait, puis se rappela soudain la bataille. Il baissa les yeux et vit Ginny, endormie contre lui. Il eut l'envie folle de lui faire l'amour, mais avec son frère juste à côté, cela aurait été du suicide. D'ailleurs, Granger, Potter et Amélie avaient disparu, remarqua-t-il quand il regarda autour de lui. Quand il rabaissa les yeux sur sa bien-aimée, il rencontra deux prunelles bleues. Il l'embrassa doucement, sans rien dire. Elle répondit à son baiser, en y mettant toute la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait.

- Retournons dans ma chambre, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour… discuter.

Elle sourit, amusée. Discuter, vraiment ? Elle hocha néanmoins la tête, et main dans la main, quittèrent silencieusement la Salle sur Demande.

Ce ne fut que bien après que Ron et Pansy s'éveillèrent, presque simultanément. Pansy se blottit dans les bras de Ron.

- J'ai rarement aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie, avoua-t-elle.

- Moi aussi. Sans doute parce que tu étais là.

- Flatteur va !

- Tiens, remarqua-t-il soudain, où sont-ils tous passés ?

Pansy releva la tête, et constata la disparition de leurs amis.

- Ils ont tous dû se réveiller avant nous, et n'auront pas voulu nous réveiller.

- Sans doute.

Ils réalisèrent subitement qu'ils étaient seuls… et dans un lit. Ron vira au rouge cramoisi et Pansy prit une jolie teinte écarlate.

- Je crois que nous devrions les rejoindre… bafouilla Ron en se redressant précipitamment.

Mais la jeune femme le retint en attrapant sa manche.

- Non, attends ! Ron… je veux dire… Nous risquons de ne plus être seuls pendant longtemps…

- Pansy…

Il se radoucit et la prit dans ses bras et s'adossa au montant du lit.

- Tu as sûrement raison, surtout que j'ai accepté d'être notre porte-parole. Mais ne parlons pas de ça. Que fais-tu cet été ? Et qu'as-tu prévu pour l'année prochaine ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mon père étant mort, je suppose qu'il faut que je vois notre notaire pour le testament, et la maison et tout ça. L'héritage me permettra sans doute de vivre un moment sans travailler, mais j'aimerai me trouver un travail au Ministère ou sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Je vois que je ne fais pas partie de tes projets, réalisa doucement Ron.

Elle sursauta et se redressa pour le regarder.

- Ron ! Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça ! C'est juste que… Nous n'avions pas fait de projets d'avenir. J'adorerai vivre avec toi… Mais que ferais-tu d'une fille comme moi ? Tu es plein d'avenir et…

- Ne dis pas un mot de plus. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu n'es pas fréquentable. Et je vais te faire part de mes projets cet été : d'abord, te présenter à mes parents. J'aimerai que tu restes au Terrier quelques semaines plutôt que de retourner seule chez toi. Harry et Hermione seront présents, et je suppose qu'on verra aussi Rogue, Amélie et Malefoy. Ensuite, je pensais entrer à l'Ecole d'Aurors si mes ASPIC me le permettent, ou à défaut de travailler avec mon père au Ministère. Comme cela nécessite de vivre à Londres, je pensais prendre un appartement avec toi, si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

- Nous sommes si jeunes…

- Il faut bien se lancer un jour ou l'autre. La guerre nous a fait grandir trop vite, et ma mère a cherché par tous les moyens de nous empêcher tous les trois d'être confrontés à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts. En vain finalement. Pansy, si tu acceptes, ce ne sera qu'une aventure de plus, et je veux la vivre avec toi.

La blonde regarda son petit-ami avec des larmes dans les yeux et surtout tant d'amour que Ron sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa longuement.

- J'accepte Ronald Weasley. J'accepte de t'accompagner sur un bout de chemin, tant que tu voudras de moi.

Il lui rendit son baiser, et alors qu'elle approfondissait le contact, il se força à la repousser.

- Ne me tente pas mon amour, si tu ne veux pas que…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Ron.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Mais… Tu es sûre ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi. J'ai envie de toi.

- C'est demandé si gentiment, murmura-t-il moqueusement en la renversant sur le lit.

Tout en la caressant, il se fit la promesse de faire l'impossible pour qu'elle reste avec lui plus longtemps qu'un « bout de chemin ». Pour le restant de ses jours semblait être une durée beaucoup plus raisonnable.

………

Les jours qui suivirent furent insupportables au Trio. Non seulement ils étaient harcelés par les journalistes, même si Ron était leur porte-parole, mais les élèves se mettaient aussi de la partie. Ils voulaient tous remercier Hermione car les élèves étaient ceux qui avaient été réanimés après avoir reçu l'Avada. Severus faisait barrage face aux étudiants, et souvent, ceux-ci n'osaient pas affronter le Directeur de Serpentard. Hermione n'osait même plus sortir de leurs quartiers. Severus soupira, alors qu'il chassait un énième jeune.

- Cela commence à bien faire.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu cherches à sauver la vie de ces crétins, et maintenant, ils empoisonnent la tienne.

Hermione sourit.

- A t'entendre, on dirait que j'aurai dû les laisser mourir.

- Peut-être.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu es impossible.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte. Severus alla ouvrir.

- Si c'est encore un de tes fans, sa Maison se retrouve avec un nombre de points négatifs.

- Vil Serpentard.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Mais ce n'étaient que Ron et Harry. Severus les laissa entrer, non sans foudroyer du regard la horde des admiratrices de ces deux-là.

- Je suis épuisé, déclara Ron. On enchaîne les conférences de presse mais j'ai l'impression que ces journalistes ont toujours des questions à poser. Même le Directeur ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

- Sans oublier toutes ces folles qui nous poursuivent, renchérit Harry. Pansy a une patience d'ange.

- C'est la femme de ma vie, déclara rêveusement Ron.

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas venu ici pour nous débiter vos âneries, Weasley ?

- Severus ! gronda Hermione. J'avoue que cela m'insupporte également. J'ai pensé un moment à quitter Poudlard et retrouver le monde moldu où je ne suis qu'une illustre inconnue.

- D'autant que tu as encore plein de choses à régler, se souvint Harry.

Elle acquiesça.

- La police pour la mort de mes parents, et les grands-parents d'Amélie. Je dois les retrouver et les emmener en Angleterre pour qu'ils voient Amélie. Après tout, ce sont eux les tuteurs de la petite, pas Severus et moi.

Ils restèrent songeurs.

- Je me suis attaché à elle, avoua Ron.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, déclara Hermione. J'espère que ses grands-parents nous permettront quand même de la voir de temps en temps.

- Encore faut-il qu'Amélie accepte de vivre avec eux, objecta Harry. Vous êtes ses parents, que vous le vouliez ou non. Elle va se sentir abandonnée si tu les laisses partir avec ses grands-parents.

Oui, mais tu reconnaîtras que je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'étais que sa baby-sitter. Elle s'est attachée à Severus et moi. Severus était la première personne gentille qu'elle a rencontré après la mort de ses parents.

- De toute façon, intervint Ron, on ne peut rien faire tant que tu n'as pas rencontré les grands-parents d'Amélie. Si ça se trouve, ce sont des gens très bien et Amélie ne pourra qu'être heureuse avec eux. Si au contraire, ce sont des personnes horribles, un Sortilège d'Amnésie fera l'affaire, et Amélie reste avec nous.

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Te rends-tu compte de…

- Veux-tu laisser Amélie à des monstres ? Harry, lui, n'a pas eu la chance de vivre avec son parrain ou Remus, ou tout simplement des personnes qui l'aimaient. Veux-tu la même chose pour Amélie ?

Harry eut un sourire triste.

- Ron n'a pas tort.

- Juridiquement, si on la garde avec nous, ce sera un casse-tête.

- Pas si Dubledore nous appuie. Et puis, tous les trois, nous avons une popularité grandissante. Toi Hermione, tu pourrais obtenir n'importe quoi du Ministère. Pour une fois, notre célébrité va nous être utile.

- Harry, tu aurais eu ta place à Serpentard.

- Je sais. N'oublie pas que le Choixpeau a failli m'y envoyer.

Ils rirent, puis Ron reprit.

- Bon, que faisons-nous pour les journalistes ? Ils sont insatiables.

Harry prit un air déterminé.

- Nous allons les affronter tous les trois.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? gémit Hermione.

- Le seul moyen d'avoir enfin la paix serait de nous montrer tous les trois ensemble, et de répondre à la totalité de leurs questions. Enfin, Ron m'a juste suggéré l'idée.

Ron hocha la tête.

- Malefoy n'avait pas tort l'autre jour. J'ai pensé qu'une énorme conférence de presse dans la Grande Salle calmerait l'insistance des journalistes. Nous serions assis au centre de la Table des Professeurs, avec les Professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall pour superviser l'opération. Et nous répondrions patiemment à toutes leurs questions, sauf celles portant sur notre vie privée.

- Ça risque d'être long, réfléchit la Gryffondor.

- Je sais. Mais c'est le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'eux une fois pour toutes. On pourrait faire ça dans deux-trois jours, commencer à dix heures du matin, faire une pause à midi avec un buffet servi dans la Grande Salle et reprendre à quatorze heures. Et on continue jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient épuisé leurs questions.

- C'est un peu radical, mais cela aura au moins l'avantage d'avoir la paix pour la suite, réalisa Harry.

- Pas sûr, rétorqua Ron. Nous sommes des célébrités. Si tu vas te promener maintenant au Chemin de Traverse, tu seras assailli de questions. Après cette conférence, tu seras assailli de félicitations.

Le brun fit la grimace.

- Je me demande lequel est le pire. Bon, pour moi, c'est OK. Mione ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Ron, tu as carte blanche.

- Tu es trop bonne, ironisa-t-il. Le Directeur et le Professeur McGonagall ont d'ores et déjà accepté de nous seconder. Professeur Rogue, puis-je compter sur vous ?

- Je peux en savoir en quoi je suis concerné ?

- Vous avez joué un grand rôle dans l'ombre. Et puis, vous avez une place importante dans la vie de notre Mione…

Hermione sursauta et Severus le fixa du regard. Harry esquissa un sourire. Ron était devenu incroyablement perspicace et sûr de lui.

- Ron…

- Ton Patronus est un Basilic. Ne nie pas que tu l'aimes ton Maître.

Elle ne répondit pas, rouge pivoine.

- Qui ne dit mot consent, cita le roux. Je file, j'ai une conférence à préparer !

Il s'éclipsa. Harry rit.

- Il vous a percés à jour. Je vous laisse !

Hermione soupira après le départ d'Harry.

- Mais depuis quand Ron est-il devenu si intelligent ?

- A mon avis, côtoyer Dumbledore n'est pas sans conséquence.

Le couple échangea un regard et éclata de rire. Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Il a plutôt bien réagi, non ?

- Il a beaucoup mûri. Je suis très fière de lui. Quand je pense que j'avais un faible pour lui…

- Quoi ?

- En Quatrième et Cinquième Année. J'aurai bien aimé qu'il m'invite au bal avant que Viktor le fasse. Et notre Cinquième Année a été mouvementée. J'ai eu peur pour lui au Ministère. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte l'année dernière qu'il n'était pas pour moi. Nos caractères sont trop différents pour qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose qu'une très forte amitié. Toutes nos aventures depuis qu'ils m'ont sauvée de Troll en Première Année nous ont rapproché au-delà d'une simple amitié. C'est même plus fort qu'une fraternité. Je ne saurai l'expliquer, mais il y a entre nous trois un lien qui pourrait s'apparenter à un amour fusionnel…

- Je crois que j'ai compris, va. Vous formez un couple à trois, vous vous aimez, mais ce n'est pas le même amour d'un vrai couple comme le nôtre.

- C'est à peu près ça.

Severus se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort. Même s'il savait qu'Hermione l'aimait, il n'occuperait jamais la même place que ses deux amis dans son cœur. Pour eux, elle éprouvait un sentiment plus fort et plus pur que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et Amélie. Mais il l'acceptait, car sans ses amis, elle ne serait pas la femme qu'elle était maintenant. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

………

Ginny avait eu une longue discussion avec le Trio. Elle avait été furieuse que les trois amis se soient entraînés sans rien lui dire, fière de découvrir leurs Animagi, et finalement stupéfaite de découvrir qu'Hermione était devenue Maître. Elle se moqua de son frère en déclarant que Charlie voudrait l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, et Ron pâlit un peu : il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Puis, elle assura à son frère qu'elle aimait Drago Malefoy. Ron ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, et reprocha à Harry et Hermione de lui avoir caché ce fait si longtemps. Mais il reconnut volontiers que quelques mois auparavant, il se serait précipité à aller envoyer son poing dans la « gueule de ce Serpent ». Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa sœur. Il s'empressa de rajouter que le blond avait remonté dans son estime depuis son sauvetage.

Le jour de la conférence de presse, Dumbledore n'avait pas seulement invité les journalistes, mais également toutes les familles des élèves du Collège. Bien sûr, certaines familles étaient en deuil, cependant, le Directeur souhaitait qu'elles soient présentes pour écouter le Trio victorieux. Molly Weasley débarqua à Poudlard à huit heures du matin. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Dumbledore lui interdisait de venir voir ses enfants et ses « presqu'enfants » Harry et Hermione, sous prétexte que ceux-ci devaient se remettre de leurs émotions. Le Trio, accompagné de Ginny, Pansy et Drago se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune des Préfets pour revoir les réponses qu'il convenait de donner, également que le discours d'ouverture de Ron. Ginny et Pansy jouaient avec Amélie tandis que Drago donnait son avis aux trois Gryffondor sur leur préparation.

Un bref coup frappé à la porte retentit avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre à la volée et qu'une tornade rousse déboule et aille serrer Ginny dans ses bras, effrayant Amélie qui poussa un petit cri et se réfugia derrière Pansy.

- Mon petit bébé ! J'ai cru mourir quand Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais été touchée par le Sortilège interdit !

- Je vais bien, Maman. Ron et Drago m'ont sauvée, tout va bien.

- Rien ne va ! tonna-t-elle en se tournant vers le Trio qui se figea. Vous vous êtes inutilement exposés au danger ! Imaginez-vous seulement ce que j'ai ressenti quand Minerva est venue pour nous dire que vous affrontiez à vous trois une centaine de Détraqueurs, Mangemorts et le Mage Noir ?

- La réalité est quelque peu différente, tenta Harry.

- Harry James Potter ! Tu l'as vaincu, certes, mais qu'aurais-tu fait s'il avait paré toutes tes attaques et t'aurait tué ?

- Je ne serais plus là, et vous non plus. Nous savions tous les trois ce que nous faisions, et ce que nous risquions.

- Hermione, toi que j'espérais plus prudente et intelligente…

- Auriez-vous préféré que je reste à ne rien faire alors que Voldemort attaquait ? Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie, et vous auriez fini par me le reprocher si jamais Ron ou Ginny avaient trouvé la mort. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Molly soupira.

- Vous allez finir par me tuer d'angoisse. Et toi, Hermione, tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle pour avoir inventé cette technique de sauvetage…

- Je n'ai rien inventé du tout. J'ai juste appliqué une méthode moldue.

- Arthur dit souvent que les moldus ont des inventions merveilleuses, et l'une d'elles a sauvé ma fille chérie. Grâce à toi Ron.

- Je n'étais pas tout seul, Maman.

La matriarche se tourna vers Drago qui soutint son regard, impassible. Intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large. Cette femme terrorisait Harry Potter en personne, il valait mieux rester prudent. Ginny vint se placer à ses côtés et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Vas-y, Maman, dis ce que tu as sur le cœur, encouragea-t-elle.

- Si ton cœur l'a choisi, je ne vois pas ce que je peux y redire, à part sois heureuse avec lui. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas comme son père.

- Mon père est mort, Mme Weasley. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre son exemple. J'aime votre fille, et même Ron a accepté ce fait.

- Tu as aidé Ron à la sauver, c'est une preuve suffisante.

A ce moment, Ron se leva et tira Pansy par la main, alors qu'elle se tenait en retrait, dans un coin et tentait de se faire oublier.

- Pendant que tu es là, je voudrais te présenter ma petite-amie, Pansy Parkinson

- Parkinson ? répéta Molly en haussant un sourcil.

Pansy rougit et baissa les yeux. Son père était un Mangemort, et l'un des plus cruels derrière Lucius et Bellatrix.

- Elle s'est battue aux côtés de Ginny, et puis, elle est merveilleuse avec Amélie. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, je quitte la famille.

Tout le monde tourna la tête d'un bloc vers Ron qui restait serein. Pansy eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, souffla-t-elle. Ta famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important à tes yeux…

- Pas aussi importante que toi.

- Je n'admettrai pas que tu fasses cette folie pour moi. Tu finiras par me détester et…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Une fois de plus, tu doutes de mes sentiments.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies choisie moi, alors que des tas d'autres filles bien n'attendent qu'un geste de toi pour…

Pansy fut interrompue par le rire de Ginny.

- Ron n'a rien d'un play-boy, Pansy. Il t'aime à la folie, il n'y a qu'à voir combien il a souffert quand tu refusais de lui parler. Et puis, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Si Maman a accepté Drago, elle t'acceptera. N'est-ce pas Maman ?

- Bien sûr. Rien que ton discours m'assure que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Bienvenue dans la famille à tous les deux.

Soudain Hermione poussa un petit cri en fixant sa montre.

- Il est neuf heures, il faut nous rendre dans la Grande Salle, la conférence débute dans une heure ! Gin, Pansy, je vous confie Amélie. Harry, Ron, allons-y ! Le Directeur doit nous attendre pour régler les derniers détails.

………

La conférence de presse dura jusqu'à 16 heures. Les journalistes étaient ravis de pouvoir enfin parler au célèbre Trio, disposé à répondre à leurs questions. Des centaines de photos furent prises, montrant les trois jeunes adultes entourés des trois Professeurs. Ron débuta par discours remerciant les journalistes d'être venus si nombreux car tous les pays d'Europe étaient représentés, ainsi que les Etats-Unis et le Canada. Puis, Dumbledore présenta ses condoléances aux familles en deuil tout en les remerciant aussi d'être présents. Harry continua en relatant son Duel contre Voldemort.

Les questions fusèrent, demandant plus de précisions, notamment sur les combats parallèles au Duel, le rôle qu'avaient joué les enfants de Mangemort. Ce fut Hermione qui prit leur défense et parla en leur nom, les lavant de tout soupçon. Vint ensuite naturellement la méthode de réanimation, méthode moldue introduite dans le monde sorcier pour contrer un sortilège mortel. La Gryffondor expliqua longuement comment fonctionnait le corps humain, et notamment le cœur, insistant sur les avantages et les inconvénients et précisant qu'elle désirait travailler sur un Sortilège de réanimation en se basant sur la méthode moldue. C'est ainsi que la conférence glissa vers le futur du Trio et leurs projets après Poudlard. Harry et Ron évoquèrent leur souhait d'entrer à l'Ecole d'Auror, mais leur amie resta vague sur ses projets, précisant juste qu'elle voulait faire de la recherche, probablement dans le domaine médical. Les journalistes comprirent vite qu'un nouveau sort allait voir le jour si la Gryffondor se révélait aussi intelligente, et un sort qui vaincrait le plus redouté des Sortilèges. Finalement, quand des questions sur la vie sentimentale fusèrent, Dumbledore coupa net leur élan. La vie privée des trois jeunes ne concernait personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. La conférence de presse prit fin ainsi, et Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient épuisés. Mais il leur restait à rencontrer les parents en deuil, et ceux dont les enfants avaient pu être réanimés. Ces derniers tenaient à remercier personnellement la Préfète, et la jeune femme se força à garder un sourire serein pendant le reste de la journée, et le banquet qui s'ensuivit.

Quand enfin, ils purent regagner leur lit, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Amélie dormait depuis longtemps dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, blottie dans le lit d'Harry, et Neville, Dean et Seamus veillaient sur son sommeil en attendant que les deux célébrités du jour viennent se coucher. Lavande et Parvati avaient aussi proposé à Pansy de rester dormir avec elles et lui avaient aménagé l'ancien lit d'Hermione. Ginny avait depuis longtemps disparu avec Drago, probablement dans les appartements des Préfets.

Hermione retrouva Severus alors qu'il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin. Il l'attendait en lisant un livre, confortablement installé dans un lit.

- Tu ne dors pas encore ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Alors que tu n'es pas là pour que je te serre dans mes bras ?

Elle sourit, heureuse.

- Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur. Je vais prendre une douche. Je suis épuisée.

Severus comprenait. Le dîner s'était éternisé. Le Ministre Fudge avait cherché à enrôler le Trio dans son équipe, et avait même cherché à l'utiliser pour sa campagne pour se faire réélire. Bien sûr, Dumbledore l'avait découragé avec diplomatie, alors que Severus l'aurait envoyé dans le décor avec un Expulso bien senti. De toute façon, Potter l'avait toisé d'un regard glacial sans même lui répondre et s'était détourné, méprisant. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pu s'empêcher de pouffer et la jeune femme remarqua qu'Harry avait eu un bon professeur en matière de regards meurtriers. A cette réplique, elle se reçut un regard noir du professeur en question, ce qui avait redoublé l'hilarité du rouquin.

Hermione revint dans la chambre, vêtue d'une nuisette, les cheveux remontés sur sa nuque bouclaient légèrement car humides. Severus la trouva plus ravissante que jamais. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée aujourd'hui. Je suis fier de toi.

- Les journalistes se sont montrés disciplinés, et même Rita Skeeter s'est révélée très professionnelle. J'avoue que c'est elle que je craignais le plus. Sa langue de vipère est plus dangereuse que n'importe quel Sortilège.

- Même avec ça, Dumbledore n'aurait pas permis qu'elle distille son venin. Tourne-toi.

Hermione cilla à cause du changement de sujet.

- Pardon ?

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre.

- Que mijotes-tu encore ? demanda-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Il s'assit à ses côtés en posa ses mains sur ses épaules, tout en commençant à masser légèrement.

- Tu es toute crispée. Détends-toi.

Ses mains descendirent lentement dans le dos, dénouant avec succès tous ses nœuds de tension. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement.

- Tu as des mains merveilleuses…

- Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

Hermione se retourna et lui adressa un regard qui se voulait sévère, sans y arriver tout à fait.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers.

- Je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme dont le cœur a été pris en otage par une belle Sorcière.

Il l'embrassa délicatement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la nuisette se retrouve au sol, suivie par les vêtements de Severus.

* * *

Voilà !!! Fini pour aujourd'hui !! Comme je l'ai dit, je fais un syndrome de la page blanche ! Donc, la suite, probablement à Noël !! Bises à tous et encore merci de me suivre !! 


	27. Retour dans le monde moldu

Bonsoir tout le monde !!! Ou bonjour pour ceux qui ne sont pas en France ! Il est minuit passé de trois minutes, donc Joyeux Noël à tous !! Voici le chap 27, le chap 28 suivra demain et l'épilogue, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine !

Joyeuses fêtes !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Retour dans le monde moldu**

Il fut bientôt temps de quitter le Collège. Une semaine après la conférence de presse, l'année scolaire prenait fin à l'issue d'un somptueux banquet. Dumbledore prononça un long discours où il résuma l'année riche en événements, sans oublier d'honorer la mémoire des élèves morts durant le combat.

L'Ordre du Phoenix n'ayant plus lieu d'être, Harry récupéra le manoir Black et invita aussitôt Ron, Ginny et Hermine à passer l'été avec lui. Pansy, Drago, Amélie et Severus étaient aussi les bienvenus. Cependant, Pansy et Drago devaient encore régler les formalités administratives dues à leur héritage, et Hermione devait se mettre à la recherche des grands-parents d'Amélie. L'organisation des premiers jours de juillet fut vite établie : Hermine vaquerait à ses occupations dans le monde moldu, Ron accompagnerait Pansy et Drago au Ministère, et Harry, Gonny et Amélie s'efforceraient de redonner vie au Manoir Black avec l'aide de Molly Weasley. Severus leur rendrait visite de temps en temps pour voir Amélie.

Hermione devait en tout premier lieu retourner voir les inspecteurs Smith et Dylan. Elle désirait aussi revoir Maître Johnson. Severus l'accompagnait. Il n'était pas tranquille de la laisser seule, et si on se fiait à la loi moldue, Hermione était encore mineure. Il reprit donc sa véritable apparence et la suivit au commissariat.

L'inspecteur Dylan vit Hermione dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce où s'agitaient une dizaine d'hommes en costume cravate plus ou moins débraillés.

- Miss Granger ! Professeur ! Vous êtes venus.

- Je vous l'avais promis, inspecteur.

- Asseyez-vous. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, je vous remercie.

- Etes-vous encore sous l'autorité du Directeur de votre école ?

- Légalement oui. Je ne serai majeure qu'en septembre. Donc pendant encore deux mois, le Professeur Rogue veille sur moi.

- Mon collègue ne va pas tarder à arriver. Nous allons donc commencer.

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles ?

- Hélas non. Cependant, nous avons appris quelque chose de très intéressant. Vous n'êtes inscrite dans aucun Collège privé, Miss Granger. Aucune trace d'une école en Ecosse accueillant des surdoués.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire, répliqua Hermione. Ce Collège n'est référencé nulle part.

- Expliquez-moi alors comme votre diplôme peut être reconnu dans les universités alors ? De plus, si un éventuel employeur veut vérifier vos références, comme s'y prend-il ?

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, tout en réfléchissant furieusement. Ce fut Severus qui vint à son secours.

- Je crois que quelque chose vous échappe, inspecteur. Les élèves qui sortent de cette école ne cherchent pas du travail, ils sont sollicités par le monde du travail. Notre Directeur s'arrange pour qu'ils aient une orientations qui leur convienne sans dévoiler une seconde l'existence de notre pensionnat. Miss Granger est notre plus brillante élève depuis plus de cinquante ans, vous pensez bien qu'elle fait partie de l'élite et que sa carrière est déjà toute tracée.

- Et puis-je savoir quel métier l'intéresse ?

- Cette information ne vous concerne pas.

Hermione aurait embrassé Severus. Il venait de fournir une explications tout à fait plausible. Beaucoup d'écoles en Angleterre accueillaient des jeunes brillants, qui, une fois diplômés, étaient courtisés par les grandes entreprises, voire par les Ministères ou les services secrets.

L'inspecteur Smith arriva. Il salua les deux visiteurs et son collègue lui résuma la situation. Il fronça les sourcils et braqua son regard sur la brune.

- Croyez-vous au paranormal, Miss Granger ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, les phénomènes inexpliqués, l'occulte ?

- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ridicule ? Pensez-vous que la mort de mes parents a un rapport avec le paranormal ?

- Jouons cartes sur table. Nous avons interrogé votre tante. Elle nous a dit que vous étiez une authentique Sorcière avec des pouvoirs, que vous étudiiez dans une école de Sorcellerie et que vous avez ensorcelé vos parents pour qu'ils rédigent un testament en votre faveur.

Hermione resta impassible. Intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage contre sa tante.

- C'est du n'importe quoi, pardonnez-moi l'expression. Supposons un instant que je suis une Sorcière. Quel besoin aurai-je d'ensorceler mes parents pour qu'ils me lèguent tout ce qu'ils ont ? Je suis leur fille. Je me serais plutôt débrouillée pour qu'elle ne touche pas un sou. Et même si mes parents n'avaient pas fait de testament, elle n'aurait rien reçu non plus, mon père a ouvert un compte à mon nom, et notre notaire l'aurait géré pour moi jusqu'à ma majorité. Mais ceci n'est que spéculation, la jalousie pousse ma tante vers la folie.

- Admettons, acquiesça Dylan. Professeur Rogue, qu'enseignez-vous ?

- Les sciences. Quel rapport avec votre enquête ?

- Eh bien… Selon les résultats de notre enquête, vous n'existez pas. Il n'y a aucun Severus Rogue dans tout le pays.

Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur.

- Etant moi-même un ancien élève du Collège et en tant qu'enseignant, mon nom n'apparaît dans aucun registre. Je vous le dis et le répète : nous n'existons pas aux yeux du monde.

Les deux inspecteurs les regardèrent, soupçonneux. Hermione se leva brutalement.

- Cela suffit. Toute cette histoire est absurde. Vous n'avez pas trouvé l'assassin de mes parents et vous tentez d'autres théories fumeuses. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Accordez foi aux paroles venimeuses de ma tante si cela vous arrange, mais ne me dérangez plus avec ça. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est faire mon deuil et continuer à vivre avec les personnes que j'aime.

- Nous vous comprenons tout à fait. Pouvons-nous vous contacter si nous avons du neuf ?

- Non. Et vous ne trouverez aucun moyen de me joindre, sauf si je le décide. Sur ce, messieurs, au revoir.

Elle planta là les inspecteurs, médusés et sortit du commissariat, suivie par Severus.

- Je vais tuer ma tante.

- Oublie-la. Elle ne peut pas te nuire, elle finira juste par se rendre ridicule.

Hermione se calma peu à peu.

- Tu as raison. Allons chez le notaire. J'aimerai le mettre dans le secret.

- Est-ce bien prudent ?

- C'est nécessaire. Si la police veut me contacter, elle le fera par le biais de Maître Johnson. De toute façon, il sait que je suis spéciale, avec un don rare. J'ai confiance en lui.

- Il déteste ta tante, c'est un bon point pour lui.

- Et je vais mettre à profit ce que tu m'as enseigné sur l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie pour sonder mon notaire.

- C'est illégal, tu le sais ? répliqua Severus, amusé.

- Oui, mais personne n'est censé le savoir. Et tu ne me dénonceras pas.

- Et en digne Gryffondor que tu es, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu contournes une règle, non ?

- Exact !

………

La secrétaire du notaire ouvrit de grands yeux quand Hermione se présenta.

- Vous êtes Miss Hermione Granger ?

- Oui. Y a-t-il un problème ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

La secrétaire, une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans, les cheveux coupés courts, dévisagea Hermione, regarda le Professeur Rogue et sourit.

- Absolument aucun. Maître Johnson a suivi votre dossier en totalité, et il fa fait fructifier votre fortune…

- Attendez, Miss…

- Je m'appelle Linda. Je vais prévenir Maître Johnson que vous êtes là.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et annonça d'un ton joyeux que Miss Granger était présente. Le notaire sortit instantanément de son bureau et accueillit sa cliente avec un grand sourire.

- Miss Hermione !

- Maître Johnson, je vous avoue être intriguée par cet accueil.

- Venez, entrez donc. Bonjour Professeur, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien.

L'homme les fit s'asseoir.

- Désirez-vous du thé, ou du café ?

- Aucun des deux, refusa Severus.

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui du notaire et tenta de lire son esprit. Elle fut rassurée par la confiance et la gentillesse de son homme de loi… puis elle réprima à grand-peine un cri de surprise. Malgré tout, elle resta impassible.

- Maintenant, expliquez-moi tout. Qu'a donc fait ma tante ?

- Comment savez-vous que votre tante est impliquée ?

- Je suis allée voir la police au sujet de la mort de mes parents. Il paraît que je suis une Sorcière.

- Oui… Elle en a parlé aux médias.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser faire, murmura Severus.

- C'est ce que je commence à croire, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle savait à quoi Severus faisait allusion. Lors de leur dernière entrevue, Margaret avait avoué au notaire qu'Hermione était une Sorcière. Celui-ci, heureusement, ne l'avait pas crue, et Severus, agacé, avait voulu l'ensorceler, mais Hermione s'y était opposée. Et elle commençait à croire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

- Elle est passée à la télé, et le fait que vous étiez introuvable a nourri la polémique. Son fils Daniel s'est violemment disputé avec elle, et elle l'a déshérité.

- Impossible. L'argent de mes parents lui est destiné.

- Elle l'a renié publiquement, et affirme qu'elle n'a plus de fils. J'ai parlé en votre nom, et j'ai démenti la rumeur, mais le mal est fait. Tout le pays est à votre recherche.

Severus eut un rire moqueur.

- Illustre inconnue… Le problème, c'est que tu es célèbre dans les deux mondes maintenant.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué, dit-elle aigrement.

- Les deux mondes ? s'étonna Johnson.

- Je vais la tuer. Avec une bonne dose de douleur. Ce que Harry a fait à Voldemort, je vais le lui faire subir…

- Du calme, Hermione. Donne plutôt une explication à ton notaire qui est complètement perdu.

Hermione soupira et se tourna vers l'homme.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Vous êtes un homme honnête et ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas filtrer à l'extérieur.

- Vous êtes assurée de ma discrétion.

- Ma chère tante est folle de jalousie de ne pas avoir hérité de la fortune de mes parents. Or, ceux-ci avaient tout prévu pour moi, jusqu'à l'année de mes onze ans. Cette année-là, j'ai reçu une lettre d'une école particulière, un pensionnat en Ecosse, pour enfants… surdoués.

- Vous avez toujours manifesté une intelligence bien au-dessus de la normale.

- Sauf que… Je crois que ce sera plus facile si je vous montre.

D'un geste, elle attira à elle le stylo que tenait le notaire et elle le fit léviter dans les airs.

- La vérité est, Maître, que je suis une Sorcière. L'école dans laquelle j'ai passé sept ans de ma vie est une école de sorcellerie. Et le Professeur Rogue enseigne les potions. Le monde sorcier sort tout juste d'une crise magique sans précédent, et mes parents ont été tués par un Mage Noir. Ma tante était au courant et m'a toujours considérée comme un monstre, alors que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à être une Sorcière à onze ans. Par dépit, elle a insinué que j'avais ensorcelé mes parents, ce dont je suis incapable bien sûr.

La tête du notaire était des plus comiques. Il fixait Hermione, bouche bée, alors qu'elle jouait toujours avec le stylo qui flottait dans les airs. Elle rompit le charme et reposa le stylo sur le bureau.

- Alors Maître ? Que dois-je faire ?

- Une conférence de presse ? suggéra Severus, hilare.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Hors de question. Une seule m'a largement suffi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre en colère contre moi Hermione. Le mal est fait, tu es célèbre ici aussi. De toute maniière, tant que tout le monde ignore que tu es revenue, tu ne risques rien. Ce que je peux te suggérer à présent, c'est de retourner dans le monde sorcier, le temps que les médias moldus se calment. L'avantage que tu as chez nous, c'est que la conférence que tu as donnée avec tes deux amis a calmé la curiosité des Sorciers. Ils passeront vite à autre chose.

- Attendez un instant.

Le notaire venait de se réveiller.

- Vous êtes une authentique Sorcière ?

- Oui.

- Votre tante avait donc raison ?

- Oui, mais pas totalement. Je n'ai rien fait à mes parents.

- Et vous êtes célèbre dans le monde sorcier.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle.

- Très bien…

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration.

- Puis-je avoir de plus amples informations ? Après tout, je suis votre représentant, non ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire radieux.

Deux heures après, le couple quittait l'homme de loi, le cœur d'Hermione allégé d'un grand poids. Le notaire était son porte-parole officiel, c'est lui qui allait traiter avec la police et les médias en son nom, prétextant que sa cliente recherchait la discrétion pour faire son deuil. Le public finirait par se passionner pour autre chose.

Severus la ramena à Square Grimmaurd, où ils retrouvèrent les autres, rassemblés dans le salon. Molly et Harry avaient fait le ménage à grands coups de baguette, tandis que Ginny avait préparé des rafraîchissements en compagnie d'Amélie, ravie d'aider sa grande amie. Ron, Pansy et Drago étaient rentrés peu de temps auparavant. Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil. Severus l'imita et Amélie vint grimper sur ses genoux.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Plutôt bien, dit Pansy. J'ai pu récupérer la totalité de mes biens. Mon père est mort depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et les Aurors n'ont trouvé aucune preuve du fait qu'il était Mangemort. Donc, j'ai hérité de sa fortune et du Manoir familial. Reste à savoir ce que je vais en faire. Le revendre, ou l'aménager pour y vivre…

- Tu ne vas pas vendre une maison qui appartient à ta famille depuis plusieurs générations, protesta Ron.

- Oui, mais elle est tellement grande…

- On y réfléchira ensemble plus tard, veux-tu ?

- Et vous Malefoy ? voulut savoir Severus.

- Je n'ai pas autant de chance, répondit-il amèrement. Tous les comptes bancaires sont bloqués, et la maison a été saisie. Elle est bourrée de magie noire et ils ont trouvé des artefacts interdis dans différentes cachettes. En gros, je ne risque pas de la récupérer avant longtemps. Et tant que mes comptes sont bloqués, je ne peux rien entreprendre. Bien sûr, j'ai déposé une demande officielle pour récupérer mes fonds, mais connaissant la lenteur de l'administration…

- Pourtant, intervint Ron, nous avons assisté à une excellente démonstration du charisme Malefoy. Le responsable qui nous a reçu tremblait devant toi et a promis de faire tout son possible.

- Tant que le nom des Malefoy restera synonyme de persécution, je n'ai aucun espoir d'obtenir ce que je veux.

Rogue eut une sourire narquois.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous baissez les bras devant cet obstacle ?

- Certainement pas ! s'indigna le Serpentard. Je suis un Serpentard et un Malefoy, et je vais œuvrer pour la réhabilitation de notre nom.

- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre, déclara Harry.

- Et tu as notre soutien, assura Ginny.

Drago hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

- Et toi Hermione ? demanda Pansy. Ça s'est bien passé ?

Celle-ci fit la moue et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans le monde moldu. Harry et Ron rirent volontiers d'apprendre ses mésaventures et Ginny lui suggéra de se faire oublier dans le monde sorcier en attendant que le monde moldu se calme.

Hermione acquiesça. C'était ce qu'elle comptait faire. Mais avant, elle devait rencontrer son cousin. Etant rejeté par sa mère adoptive, elle savait qu'il avait une chambre d'étudiant qu'il partageait avec un ami. Elle fut vite renseignée sur le numéro de chambre de Daniel Granger. Quand elle frappa, ce fut un étudiant blond du même âge avec des lunettes qui lui ouvrit. Il la regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire appréciateur.

- Salut !

- Bonjour. Daniel est-il là ?

Le sourire se crispa un peu.

- Euh non. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de son cours.

- Je peux l'attendre ici ?

- Il a rendez-vous avec sa fiancée après. D'ailleurs, il en est très amoureux.

- Je sais, sourit Hermione, amusée. Joanna me connaît.

L'étudiant se détendit un peu.

- Pardonnez-moi. C'est juste que… Vous êtes très belle, alors je croyais…

- Je suis sa cousine Hermione Granger.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous êtes la Sorcière dont les parents son morts de manière incompréhensible…

Il s'interrompit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione eut un petit rire.

- Il ne faut pas croire les élucubrations de ma Tante, Daniel a dû vous le dire.

- Je suis désolé. Venez, entrez. Excusez le désordre, mais les examens viennent tout juste de prendre fin, et nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de ranger. Tenez, asseyez-vous sur le lit de Daniel.

- Merci.

- Je m'appelle Elliott Bucksleigh.

- Oh, c'est grâce à vous que le cas de mes parents a fait le tour de l'université.

Il eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

- C'est juste que c'était si inhabituel. Je suppose que leur mort restera un mystère. Alors, vous êtes une Sorcière ?

- Non.

- C'est ce que Daniel m'a dit. Apparemment, sa mère est complètement fêlée, et elle l'a déshérité. Du coup, il a été obligé de se trouver un boulot pour continuer à payer la fac.

- Je vois.

Hermione sentait une colère grandissante contre sa tante. Quelle femme malveillante ! La porte s'ouvrit et Daniel entra, main dans la main avec Joanna. Il se figea en voyant sa cousine.

- Mione !

- Salut Daniel. Bonjour Joanna.

Joanna vint la serrer dans ses bras.

- Mione ! Quelle surprise ! Margaret a été odieuse ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as fini tes études ?

- Tout va bien, et oui, j'ai fini mes études. Reste à savoir ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine. Je suis au courant pour Margaret, ce qu'elle fait à Daniel et contre moi.

- C'est suite à ça qu'elle m'a déshérité. Je lui ai violemment reproché sa mesquinerie, cette folie d'avoir raconté ton histoire aux médias. Enfin, tu es dans une école pour surdoués, où est le problème ?

En même temps, le jeune homme jeta un regard vers Elliott. Hermione avait déjà compris.

- C'est la jalousie qui parle. En attendant, elle n'a pas le droit de te priver de ton héritage. Tu en as besoin pour tes études. C'est ton argent.

- Je sais, mais je répugne à l'attaquer. Elle m'a quand même sorti de l'orphelinat et donné un nom, tout en assurant mon avenir.

- Mais enfin…

Elliott se leva brusquement.

- Je vous laisse en famille. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée, Hermione.

- Moi de même, Elliott.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, elle lança un sort de silence et de verrouillage sur la porte.

- Bien. J'ai contacté Maître Johnson.

- Je m'en doute. Il m'a aussi appelé. Il est devenu ton porte-parole.

- Je reste liée au Monde Moldu, je ne serai jamais Sorcière à part entière, même si j'ai bien l'intention d'y construire ma vie.

- Tu as donc un projet.

- Oui. Si je suis venue ici, c'est également pour te remercier. Ton aide a été précieuse, et grâce à toi, nous avons pu sauver des centaines de vies lors de l'attaque des Forces de Voldemort.

- Comment ça ? demanda Daniel, très surpris.

- Tu te rappelles que tu m'as dit que les cœurs de mes parents s'est tout simplement arrêté de battre ?

- Oui.

- Tu as aussi parlé de défibrillateur pour faire repartir le cœur.

- Oui, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

- Quand tu n'as pas de défibrillateur sous la main, tu fais comment ? Est-ce que les mots « premiers secours » t'évoquent quelque chose ?

- Les méthodes de secourisme ! Bien sûr ! Massage cardiaque et bouche-à-bouche !

- Tout à fait. Peu après ta dernière lettre, quatre Mangemorts ont attaqué Severus et l'ont tué. J'étais là et je n'ai rien pu faire. Cependant, je voulais tenter quelque chose. Il m'était impossible de le laisser mourir. Alors, je me suis lancée, sans même savoir si ça allait marcher. Harry m'a aidée. Et contre toute attente, nous avons réussi. Severus s'est réveillé. Cet événement a fait beaucoup de bruit dans le monde Sorcier car en principe, on ne survit pas à l'Avada Kedavra.

- Oui, à part ton ami Harry, tu me l'as expliqué.

- Cette méthode a fait la une des journaux, et Voldemort n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'une personne comme moi réussisse à vaincre la mort. Lors de l'affrontement, il y a eu beaucoup de victimes, mais c'est seulement quand Harry a réussi à tuer son ennemi que le secourisme a vraiment servi. Nombre de Mangemorts n'ayant plus rien à perdre se sont mis à lancer des sorts à tort et à travers. Ginny, l'une de mes plus proches amies, a été touchée. Son frère et son petit-ami l'ont sauvée. Une dizaine d'autres Sorciers ont ainsi pu être réanimés parce que nous avons eu l'aval du Directeur pour donner des cours de secourisme. Tout ça grâce à toi.

- Eh bien… commenta Daniel, embarrassé. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider à vaincre les Forces du Mal.

- Tous les mercis du monde ne suffiraient pas à exprimer ma reconnaissance ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, mais… comme je me doutais que tu n'avais plus de ressources financières et ton ami Elliott a confirmé mes soupçons…

- Hermione… coupa-t-il, quelle folie as-tu faite ?

- J'ai… Eh bien, tu sais que mes parents m'ont légué une fortune avec quelques bons placements qui m'évitent de travailler si je le souhaite. Même si je peux convertir cet argent en argent sorcier, j'aimerai que tu en profites aussi. Alors j'ai demandé à Maître Johnson de prendre en charge tes études et de vous acheter un appartement dans le quartier pour toi et Joanna. Ce sera mon cadeau de remerciement et de fiançailles.

- Evidemment, présenté comme ça, comment veux-tu qu'on refuse ?

Il étreignit longuement sa cousine. Joanna avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Hermione… tu ne peux savoir à quel point tu nous aides, dit-elle. Nous avions l'intention d'emménager ensemble, mais la rupture avec Margaret a remis tous nos projets en question.

- Vous comptiez vous marier ?

- Oui… révéla Daniel.

- Félicitations !

- A présent, Jo et moi pouvons fixer une date et tout organiser. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec tes amis et ton professeur.

- Avec plaisir !

Hermione avait le cœur plus léger en quittant le campus. Restait à présent de retrouver les grands-parents maternels d'Amélie.

* * *

Voilà !! A demain pour la suite ! Bisous à tous, et encore Joyeux Noël. 


	28. Les grandsparents d'Amélie

Eh bien… aucune review pour le chap 27… Vous êtes tous en train de réveillonner ou quoi ? Une petite précision pour ce chapitre : les grands-parents d'Amélie sont copyrightés Etoile du Soir, mon adorable petite sœur !

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Les grands-parents d'Amélie**

Harry et Severus voulurent accompagner Hermione en France, mais elle refusa. Aucun des deux ne parlaient la langue, contrairement à elle, ils lui seraient inutiles. Et il était indéniable qu'elle savait se défendre quand ils protestèrent et qu'elle leur lança un Silencio bien senti.

- Je voyagerai en avion. Il y a un aéroport à Lyon, et grâce à l'adresse que tu as… obtenue, Severus, le taxi n'aura pas de mal à trouver.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait obtenu l'adresse par Légilimencie dans l'esprit des inspecteurs. Remarquant qu'Harry voulait parler, Hermione leva le sort.

- Et Amélie ?

- Je veux d'abord les rencontrer pour… voir comment ils sont. S'ils s'avèrent soucieux d'elle, je reviendrai ici avec eux. Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, je peux faire l'aller-retour en une journée. Par contre, on ne peut pas les recevoir ici.

C'était évident. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était invisible pour les moldus. Cette fois, Severus demanda la parole. Hermione lui rendit sa voix.

- Je possède une petite maison à Londres du côté moldu. Tu les emmèneras là-bas pour que je puisse les rencontrer moi aussi. Amélie pourrait passer la journée ici, et si tout se passe bien, elle fera la connaissance de ses grands-parents dans la soirée.

- Elle les connaît déjà, avoua Hermione, mais je ne sais pas si elle se souvient d'eux.

- Si elle en a des souvenirs, elle va se douter de quelque chose, remarqua Harry. Et là…

- Ce sera la catastrophe, murmura Hermione. La solution serait que les grands-parents nous laissent la voir de temps en temps pendant les vacances scolaires.

- La question ne se poserait pas si ce sont des personnes non fréquentables, du genre des Dursley.

- Evidemment. Jamais je ne laisserai Amélie avec de tels monstres.

- Bien. Il ne te reste plus qu'à faire ce voyage. Je vais avertir Ginny, Ron et Pansy de nos plans.

Harry sortit et Severus se tourna vers Hermione, le regard noir. Elle recula d'un pas, intimidée.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Tu as osé me jeter un Silencio ?

- Mais tu protestais avec…

Severus s'avança vers elle, menaçant, alors qu'elle reculait pas à pas.

- Tu ne m'as pas attaqué pendant ton épreuve de Maître, mais devant Potter, il faut que tu me ridiculises.

- Je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Elle savait que Severus ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mais en même temps, il parvenait encore à la terroriser comme quand elle était son élève et son Apprentie. Severus s'était arrêté devant elle, la fixant, sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Tu ne portes pas la bague.

Hermione tressaillit. C'était vrai, mais elle avait oublié. Elle portait toujours le bijou autour du cou, contre sa peau et n'avait pas pensé à la porter à son doigt, alors qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de la cacher. Elle tira sur la chaîne et prit la bague. Il lui ôta des mains et l'enfila lui-même à son annulaire. Il s'ajusta magiquement à ses doigts fins et elle contempla un moment sa main ornée.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter des bijoux. Pourtant… je pense que je vais apprécier de la sentir sur mon annulaire.

- Oui, et cela clame au monde entier que tu es ma fiancée.

- Suis-je pardonnée ?

- Nous en reparlerons.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa longuement.

………

Armand et Anne de la Gacilly vivaient dans un quartier résidentiel assez chic de la ville de Lyon, en France. De toute évidence, ils était aisés, et leur immeuble donnait sur un immense parc contenant un lac artificiel. Hermione fut rassurée par la situation financière des grands-parents d'Amélie et était satisfaite de découvrir le cadre où elle grandirait. Le taxi la déposa devant un immeuble assez luxueux, et elle fut impressionnée malgré elle. Elle regretta de s'être habillée normalement d'un jean et d'un chemisier, un peu froissée par le voyage en avion. Le porter la toisa de haut en bas et lui demanda qui elle venait voir. Sans un mot, elle usa de Légilimencie pour découvrir l'étage où le couple habitait puis effaça sa présence de son esprit. Dans l'ascenseur, elle rafraîchit son apparence d'un coup de baguette et métamorphosa son jean en une jupe vert pâle un peu plus élégante. Il était onze heures du matin, elle espérait qu'ils soient là quand elle sonna à la porte portant le numéro 508.

Une femme ayant dépassé la cinquantaine ouvrit, le regard interrogateur. Elle avait les cheveux châtains striés de gris, coiffés dans une impeccable mise en plis. Elle portait un chemisier de soie blanche et une jupe bleue marine arrivant aux genoux, ainsi qu'un collier d perles. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une grande douceur, et elle plut tout de suite à Hermione, qui sourit aimablement.

- Bonjour, dit-elle dans un français parfait sans toutefois réussir à masquer son accent anglais. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, suis-je bien chez les de la Gacilly ?

- Oui, je suis Anne de la Gacilly. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss ?

Hermione nota le « Miss ». La femme avait compris qu'elle était Anglaise.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je viens vous voir à propos d'Amélie de Chatres.

Les doigts de la femme se crispèrent sur la poignée de la porte.

- Vous savez où est Amélie ? Nous la cherchons depuis si longtemps… Presque un an !

- Puis-je entrer ?

- Oh, bien sûr, où ai-je la tête ? Venez, asseyez-vous, je vais appeler mon mari.

Armand accourut avec sa femme. Il avait des cheveux blonds et les lunettes cachaient mal son inquiétude, mais aussi une lueur d'espoir. Ils s'assirent.

- Amélie va bien. Elle vivait non loin de chez moi, et j'étais sa baby-sitter. Ses parents me la confiaient souvent quand ils devaient sortir. L'année dernière, quand… cette explosion a détruit notre quartier, m'épargnant miraculeusement, j'ai trouvé Amélie dans les ruines de sa maison, indemne.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu la police ?

- Dans la panique, je n'ai pas pu réfléchir rationnellement. Elle m'a reconnue, et s'est accrochée à moi. J'ai alors décidé de rejoindre le pensionnat où je fais mes études, en Ecosse. Avec l'accord du Directeur, j'ai pu garder Amie avec moi. Ayant très peu de contact avec l'extérieur, j'ignorais qu'elle avait une famille qui la cherchait. Ce n'est qu'à la mort de mes parents que j'ai appris votre existence. La police est venue m'interroger sur les circonstances de l'explosion de gaz. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

- Et où est notre petite-fille à présent ?

- A Londres. Mes amis l'adorent, et elle s'est attachée à un de mes Professeurs. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle le considère comme un père et que je suis devenue sa mère de substitution. Elle est consciente que ses parents sont morts, et s'est rapproché de mon meilleur ami, lui aussi orphelin.

- Vous dites que vous avez regagné votre pensionnat en Ecosse avec elle, alors que vous habitez à Londres.

- J'avais assez d'argent pour entreprendre le voyage.

- Et de quoi sont morts vos parents ?

- Ils étaient en voyage aux USA et ont été tués à New York.

- Ma pauvre enfant ! s'écria Mme de la Gacilly.

- Miss Granger, je ne vous cacherai pas que je suis un peu sceptique. Votre histoire comporte de nombreuses invraisemblances, comme le fait qu'on vous ait autorisée à garder une enfant en bas âge dans un pensionnat. Mais je n'insisterai pas là-dessus pour le moment. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si nous pouvons récupérer Amélie.

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici. J'ai réalisé que nous ne pouvions garder Amélie, alors que nous n'avons aucun droit sur elle. Seulement, j'espérais que vous pourriez peut-être nous laisser la voir de temps en temps.

- Cela reste à voir, répondit sèchement l'homme.

- Très bien. Si vous êtes d'accord, il y a un avion à 15 heures pour Londres.

Le couple avait fait bonne impression à Hermione. Le mari semblait plus intransigeant et méfiant envers Hermione, mais quoi de plus normal ? Elle était certaine qu'avec eux, Amélie ne pourrait qu'être heureuse. Et elle ne doutait pas que la femme accepterait un droit de visite.

Pendant tout le voyage de retour, Anne de la Gacilly harcela Hermione de questions sur les habitudes d'Amélie. Elle y répondit avec le sourire, tout en racontant quelques anecdotes soigneusement épurées de toute allusion à la magie. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à Londres, ils prirent un taxi et Hermione lui donna l'adresse de Severus. Hermione expliqua leur destination.

- Nous allons chez le Professeur Severus Rogue, Amélie s'est énormément attachée à lui.

- Elle le considère comme un père, oui, comprit Anne.

- Amélie ne se trouve pas chez lui, elle est chez mon meilleur ami. Le Professeur Rogue tenait à vous rencontrer en privé.

- C'est intolérable ! explosa Armand. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle.

- Je le sais M. de la Gacilly. Cependant, nous agissons pour le bien de l'enfant. Amélie est intelligente. Elle va comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose si elle vous voit. Or, nous lui avons promis que nous serions toujours là pour elle.

- « Nous » ? releva Anne.

- Le Professeur Rogue et moi.

- Vous voulez de l'argent c'est ça ?

- Armand, enfin !

Hermione fusilla l'homme du regard. Il osait insinuer qu'ils gardaient l'enfant pour leur extorquer de l'argent.

- Je vous rassure sur ce point, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent, mes parents m'ont mise à l'abri du besoin.

- Cela reste à prouver.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ils étaient arrivés. Severus devait les guetter puisqu'il ouvrit la porte alors qu'ils descendaient du taxi. Hermione s'approcha de lui. D'un regard, Severus capta par Légilimencie toute la rencontre à Lyon. Il hocha la tête.

- M. et Mme de la Gacilly, voici le Professeur Severus Rogue. Professeur, voici les grands-parents d'Amélie.

- Enchantée, répondit la femme.

L'homme se contenta de toiser Severus qui soutint son regard sans broncher. Finalement, ce fut l'homme qui baissa son regard. Hermione se félicita que son fiancé n'ait pas usurpé sa réputation de terreur. Le Sorcier les fit entrer et Hermione annonça qu'elle allait faire du thé.

Dans la cuisine, elle soupira et contacta Harry par cheminée. Ce fut Drago qu'elle trouva dans la cuisine du Square.

- Déjà de retour ?

- Oui, et avec les grands-parents. Harry est là ?

- Il joue avec la petite avec Ginny, Pansy et Weas… Ron. Je l'appelle.

Harry arriva peu après et Hermione lui résuma la visite en France.

- Ce type risque de nous poser des problèmes non ?

- Il est inquiet, c'est tout. Enfin, il m'a insultée, mais il n'a pas réussi face à Severus.

Harry rit.

- Celui qui fera plier son Severus n'est pas encore né !

Elle se permit un bref sourire.

- Bon, prépare Amélie. Vous pourrez venir d'ici trente minutes environ.

- Ok, je transplanerai non loin avec Amélie. Par contre, je crois que Ginny, Ron et Pansy ne veuillent venir pour lui dire au revoir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Moi non plus. Mais ils veulent s'assurer que nous ne la confions pas à des monstres.

- Ils n'ont pas confiance en Severus et moi ?

- Tu connais Ron. Il ne croit que ce qu'il voit.

- Mmm… Bon, qu'ils viennent s'ils le souhaitent. A plus tard.

- A plus.

Dans le salon, le couple moldu interrogeait Severus sur ses activités. Pour le monde moldu, il était Professeur de Sciences. Quand ils voulurent savoir la spécificité du pensionnat, Severus leur répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un établissement pour enfants surdoués.

- Vous êtes une surdouée ? s'étonna Anne.

- Oui. Mes parents n'avaient pas d'autre choix pour moi.

Armand s'impatienta.

- Bien, où est notre petite-fille ?

- Elle sera là dans une demi-heure.

Severus lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Non, elle ne sait rien. Et puis, ce n'est pas à Harry de lui dire, mais à nous.

- De toute façon, elle va très vite comprendre.

- Il faut aussi que je vous dise. Tous nos amis ont décidé de venir, pour dire au revoir à la petite.

- Tous ? releva Severus, ennuyé.

- Eh bien, Ginny, Ron et Pansy oui. Surtout Ron. A croire qu'il la considère comme une autre sœur ?

- Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter de son unique sœur ?

- Si seulement tout était aussi simple. M. et Mme de la Gacilly, mes amis ont décidé d'accompagner Amélie, afin de vous rencontrer. Comprenez bien que nous l'adorons et que… enfin, j'espérais que vous permettriez que nous la revoyions de temps en temps.

- Pourquoi pas ? concéda Anne.

- Hors de question ! tonna Armand.

- Mais enfin ! s'écria Anne. Ils se sont occupés d'Amélie. Tu ne vas pas les priver de la revoir.

- Ça suffit Anne. Miss Granger, Professeur, je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin d'elle, mais ce n'était pas à vous de le faire. Si vous aviez attendu l'arrivée de la police, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Si elle avait attendu leur arrivée, elle serait morte. De plus, l'attaque de Voldemort ce soir-là avait fait une dizaine de victimes, et sans l'intervention de Severus, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous semblez le croire.

- Que nous cachez-vous ? Vous étiez sur la liste des portés disparus, tout comme Amélie. La police a cherché sans succès l'école où vous faisiez vos études. A croire que vous aviez disparu de la surface terrestre. Puis, vous nous annoncez que vos parents ont été assassinés à New York, suivie d'une histoire abracadabrante sur le fait que vous ayiez pu garder une enfant dans ce pensionnat. Je ne suis pas stupide, Miss Granger.

Hermione jeta un regard suppliant à Severus, mais celui-ci n'avait pas de réponses à lui fournir. Ce fut avec un immense soulagement qu'elle entendit la sonnette retentir.

- Je vais ouvrir, annonça-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Vous ne serez pas éternellement sauvée par le gong, Miss Granger, prévint le Français.

La jeune fille accueillit ses amis avec un sourire crispé.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- On ne peut mieux ! Bonjour mon cœur ! dit-elle en prenant Amélie dans ses bras.

- Maman ! 'Ry m'a raconté comment le méchant il a été chassé pour toujours ! Et James, il a vécu heureux et a eu beaucoup d'enfants !

L'enfant faisait allusion à l'histoire que Harry lui racontait, une histoire inspirée de leurs propres aventures. Drago eut un sourire ironique.

- Quel beau conte ! En attendant, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Ginny m'a obligé à venir !

- Arrête un peu ! coupa la rousse. Toi aussi, tu adores Amélie.

- Maman, 'Ry il m'a dit qu'on allait dans la maison à Papa ! C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ton Papa habite ici. Mais avant, j'ai deux personnes à te présenter.

Le petit groupe entra dans le salon, et le couple se leva aussitôt. Les yeux de la femme s'emplirent de larmes et elle courut vers la petite fille qui recula de peur et se cacha derrières les jambes d'Hermione.

- Amélie ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Tu me reconnais ?

Hermione s'agenouilla.

- Mon ange, tu reconnais ta grand-mère ? C'est la Maman de ta vraie Maman.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, et ce Monsieur, c'est ton grand-père. Tu les as déjà rencontras, tu t'en souviens ?

- Je sais pas… Ils sont gentils ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Ils t'ont longtemps cherché tu sais.

- Mais… Ils sont pas venus aider ma Maman quand les méchants hommes ils ont fait du mal !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? rugit Armand. Qui a fait du mal à notre fille et gendre ?

- Les méchants en noir ! répondit Amélie, en commençant à pleurer. Papa et Maman, ils ont crié, et puis après, mon autre Papa, il est venu !

- Amélie… voulut intervenir Hermione.

- Maman ! Après les hommes en noir, ils ont voulu t'embêter. Et Papa, il t'a sauvée.

- J'en ai assez de ces affabulations. Amélie vient avec nous en France, et je vous interdis de la revoir !

Il voulut s'approcher, mais elle se cacha derrière Harry.

- T'es méchant aussi ! Papa et Maman, ils ont dit qu'on sera toujours ensemble ! Papa, il a promis !

- Ce ne sont pas tes parents ! Tes vrais parents sont morts !

- Oui, mais ils sont devenus des anges ! Comme les parents de Harry et Maman !

- C'est ridicule. Anne, on prend l'enfant et on s'en va loin de cette maison.

- Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de ne pas la brusquer, intervint Severus.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous. Anne ! Prépare-la !

Hermione tentait de raisonner la petite de son côté.

- Voyons, Amie. Tu dois aller chez tes grands-parents.

- Non ! Tu m'as promis !

- Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas rester avec nous. Nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents.

- Alors, je reste avec mon amoureux 'Ry !

- Harry ! Aide-moi !

De leur côté, Drago était mort de rire, sous le regard furieux de Ginny.

- Amélie ne manque pas de toupet ! Tenir tête au Survivant et à Granger ainsi relève du grand art !

- Dray !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a obligé à venir !

Quant à Ron, à côté de Pansy, il évaluait le couple français alors que le mari se disputait avec Severus.

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas méchant. Juste un peu sur les nerfs.

- On peut leur confier Amélie sans crainte alors.

- Oui. Mais je doute qu'il accepte qu'on la revoie.

- Amélie ne va pas accepter ça. Elle est trop attachée à ses parents de substitution ;

- C'est à Hermione et Severus de la convaindre.

- Cela ne se fera pas sans mal.

Ron acquiesça. Amélie n'allait jamais accepter cette trahison.

………

Hermione et Harry tentaient sans grand succès de convaincre Amélie. Cette dernière pleurait, à la grande exaspération de son grand-père. Anne tentait aussi de l'amadouer, en vain.

- Mais faites la taire ! s'écria-t-il au comble de la fureur.

A ce moment, Amélie se mit à hurler de plus belle, et à la grande surprise de toute l'assemblée, un vent violent se leva dans la pièce, et tout ce qui était en verre se brisa. Les objets se mirent à voler à travers le salon, et Severus évita un projectile de justesse. Les réflexes des Sorciers prirent le dessus. D'un geste, Harry, Ron et Hermione créèrent des boucliers de défense autour des Moldus et d'Amélie. Drago et Ginny déviaient les meubles de leur trajectoire et tentaient de les reposer à leur place. Severus tenta de raisonner l'enfant. Mais celle-ci n'écoutait pas. Elle hurlait et pleurait, mettant le pièce à sac par sa magie en colère.

Les Moldus, à l'abri, observaient la scène avec ahurissement. Severus interpella Hermione et Harry.

- Hermione ! Potter ! Essayez de la calmer !

- Elle n'écoute pas ! protesta la Gryffondor.

- On peut la stupéfixer ? proposa Malefoy.

- C'est toi que je stupéfixe qui tu répètes tes âneries, Malefoy ! répliqua Harry.

- C'est pas le moment vous deux ! gronda Ron. Hermione ! Que faisons-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Attendre qu'elle se calme ? Sa magie va vite s'épuiser, surtout à cet âge-là.

Pansy se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Ron.

- N'oublie pas les Moldus.

- Zut !

D'un regard, le roux lui désigna le couple. Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Le plus important, c'est de calmer Amélie. Si elle ne se calme pas très vite, elle va démolir la maison de Severus.

- Alors Malefoy avait raison ! Un Stupéfix…

- C'est une enfant de quatre ans, pas un Mangemort !

- Tu vois une autre solution ?

Severus sentait son sang-froid le déserter à toute allure. Lui aussi songeait sérieusement à stupéfixer Amélie, mais Hermione lui en voudrait.

- Amie, s'il te plaît, calme-toi ! exhortait Harry.

Puis, comme l'avait prévu Hermione, la tempête s'apaisa en même temps que la magie d'Amélie s'épuisait. Elle s'effondra à terre, ses sanglots déchirants emplissaient le silence revenu. Pansy et Ginny soupirèrent de soulagement. Contre toute attente, ce fut Drago qui prit les opérations en main.

- Granger, Professeur, allez dans la cuisine avec M. et Mme de la Gacilly, et tentez de leur expliquer la situation. Potter et Ginny, calmez Amélie par n'importe quel moyen. J'ai bien dit n'importe lequel, servez-vous de vos baguettes si besoin.

- Mais Dray… commença Ginny.

Drago lui lança un regard glacial, et elle n'osa pas insister. Le « naturel Malefoy » revenait au grand galop en situation de crise ! Le Serpentard se tourna enfin vers Ron et Pansy.

- Tous les deux avec moi, nous rangeons cette pièce. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour bouger ! La résurrection du Roi Arthur ?

Tous s'empressèrent d'obéir. Une fois dans la cuisine, Hermione refit du thé dans lequel elle versa quelques gouttes d'un Philtre de Calme pour le couple. Et de fait, Armand explosa bientôt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'avez-vous fait à ma petite-fille ?

- M. de la Gacilly… tenta Hermione.

- Non, Hermione, coupa Severus. Je vais lui expliquer. Inutile de cacher quoi que ce soit à présent.

Elle se résigna, malgré la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac. Si le couple décidait de rendre l'affaire publique, le Ministère leur tomberait dessus, Héros de Guerre ou pas.

- M. et Mme de la Gacilly, vous venez d'être témoins d'une manifestation de magie d'Amélie.

- Comment est-ce possible ? souffla Anne. La magie n'existe pas.

- Voilà la preuve du contraire. Hermione, moi-même et les personnes dans la pièce d'à côté… Nous sommes des Sorciers. Nous avons emmené Amélie dans une école de Sorcellerie, étant donné qu'elle était en danger. Votre fille et votre gendre ont été tués par des Sorciers Noirs, à la poursuite d'Hermione Granger. Dans notre monde, entourée de magie, celle d'Amélie s'est réveillée, et le choc émotionnel d'aujourd'hui n'a fait que la déchaîner. Il ne fait aucun doute que si elle vous avait suivi sans difficulté, elle aurait fini par recevoir une lettre l'informant qu'elle est une Sorcière.

- Mais… nous ne sommes pas…

- Anne, remarqua la Gryffondor, semblait plus réceptive, et acceptait l'existence de la magie et des Sorciers.

- J'ai une théorie, dit-elle. Amélie est dans la même situation que moi. Mes parents sont dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, ma magie s'est éveillée dans mon enfance. Je pense que chaque individu possède la magie en lui, magie qui se réveille beaucoup plus facilement chez un enfant dont les parents sont Sorciers. Amélie a passé une année dans notre monde, environnée de magie. Sa magie s'est déclenchée aujourd'hui… et comme vous pouvez le voir, si elle n'est pas contrôlée, elle peut faire des ravages.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'une manipulation pour garder Amélie avec vous ! gronda Armand.

Severus et Hermione le fixèrent. Anne prit leur défense.

- Armand, tu es ridicule. Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'était pas une mise en scène. De même, nous avons été protégés, sinon Dieu sait ce qui se serait passé si un meuble nous avait heurtés. La magie existe.

- Anne, tu as toujours eu une imagination débordante !

- Faut-il que tu sois sourd et aveugle pour ne pas admettre la vérité ! Je crois que Miss Granger et le Professeur. Amélie ne serait pas heureuse avec nous. Elle ne nous connaît pas. De plus, nous ne connaissons rien à la magie. Nous ne saurions pas l'élever convenablement.

- Anne ! Tu perds la tête !

La femme secoua la tête.

- Tu n'es pas si obstiné d'habitude. Depuis la mort de Laura, notre fille, tu es devenu insensible. Maintenant, pour le bien d'Amélie, je te demande de redevenir l'homme que j'aime, celui qui a été un père merveilleux pour notre fille.

Armand parut décontenancé par les paroles de sa femme. Puis, comme si une digue se rompait en lui, il fondit en larmes.

- Suis-je devenu un monstre insensible ?

Sa femme l'enlaça.

- Non, bien sûr que non, mon chéri. Mais maintenant, il faut penser au bien-être d'Amélie.

Il acquiesça en silence, et Anne se tourna vers Hermione et Severus.

- Il semblerait que ce soit à nous de vous demander une faveur, Miss Granger.

- Non Madame, c'est à vous de décider.

- La solution semble pourtant simple. Amélie sera en sécurité avec vous. Mais si nous ne pouvions la voir de temps en temps…

- Nous ne saurions la priver de ses grands-parents ! A vrai dire, si sa magie ne s'était pas déclenchée, nous vous l'aurions confiée. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas sa vraie famille.

- Elle vous considère comme telle, c'est plus que suffisant. Et elle semble très attachée à ce jeune homme…

- Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami. Je vous propose une chose. Amélie va rester avec nous pendant l'année scolaire, et elle passera ses vacances en France, avec vous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ceci est une excellente idée, Miss Granger. Il me reste quand même une question.

- Je vous écoute.

- Vous et le Professeur Rogue êtes ses parents de substitution. Pourtant, vous êtes bien fiancée à quelqu'un, si je me fie à votre bague.

Le couple Sorcier échangea un regard, Hermione clairement gênée, mais Severus passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Hermione est ma fiancée.

Anne les dévisagea bouche bée, et même Armand les fixa, la voix semblant les déserter. Severus reprit.

- Amélie nous a peu à peu rapprochés, sans que nous nous en apercevions.

- Eh bien… des félicitations s'imposent… balbutia Anne. Après tout, personne ne décide de ses sentiments.

Quand les quatre quittèrent la cuisine pour regagner le salon, Harry et Ginny avaient réussi à calmer Amélie et celle-ci se cramponnait à la robe d'Harry. Ron et Drago se fusillaient de regard de chaque bout de la pièce, au grand désespoir de Pansy et Ginny. Hermione et Anne se dirigèrent vers Harry.

Ginny interrogea son amie du regard.

- Tout va bien Gin.

- Alors tant mieux.

Hermione s'agenouilla devant l'enfant.

- Amie…

- Tu as promis.

- Je sais mon cœur. Et je vais tenir ma promesse.

Tous les Sorciers présents la fixèrent avec attention, surpris.

- Tu vas passer l'été avec tes grands-parents. Je suis sûre…

- Non !

- Ecoute-moi Amie ! trancha Hermione, fermement.

- Tu vas partir !

- Non. Tu vas passer seulement l'été en France. Après, je viendrai te chercher. Je te le jure et Severus aussi.

- Je te crois pas.

- Je sais. Alors on va sceller cette promesse.

Devant le regard intrigué de la fillette, elle défit sa boucle d'oreille, une simple créole en or, la referma et la passa autour de sa chaîne, celle qui avait autrefois contenu sa bague. Puis, elle passa la chaîne au cou d'Amélie.

- Je te prête ma boucle d'oreille. Garde-là toujours sur toi, car je reviendrai la chercher.

L'enfant leva ses grands yeux bleus sur sa mère.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu viendras me chercher ?

- Croix de bois, croix de fer…

- Si tu mens, tu vas en enfer.

- Oui.

Avec un sourire radieux, Amélie se jeta au cou de sa mère.

Plus tard, alors que la petite faisait connaissance avec ses grands-parents, Hermione expliqua à ses amis l'accord passé avec le couple français. Et elle apprit par la même occasion la raison du désaccord entre Ron et Malefoy.

- Finalement, cette explosion arrange tes affaires, Granger.

- Eh bien oui et non. Bien sûr, je suis contente qu'Amélie reste avec nous, mais en même temps, je suis triste pour ses grands-parents. Ils ont perdu leur fille…

- Tu es trop sentimentale.

- Et toi, trop Serpentard. Et merci pour ton aide tout à l'heure.

- Heureusement que je suis là pour garder le contrôle en main. Vous les Gryffondor, vous paniquez à la moindre crise !

- Hé ! s'indigna Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? se moqua le blond.

Pansy dut retenir Ron pour éviter que celui-ci ne saute à la gorge de son ennemi. Ginny jeta un regard désapprobateur à son petit-ami.

- Dray, arrête cela !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton frère ne sait pas se contrôler !

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? intervint Severus.

- Ron n'a pas accepté que Drago lui donne des ordres, répondit Pansy.

- Ron, quand grandiras-tu ? soupira Hermione.

- Mione ! Tu pourrais prendre ma défense !

- Pas quand tu te conduis ainsi. Drago a réagi efficacement alors que nous étions sous le choc.

Devant le raisonnement de son amie, Ron ne put que s'incliner et il s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Pansy secoua la tête, navrée.

- Désolée pour lui.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ses erreurs, reprocha Ginny.

Ils rirent et chahutèrent. Severus les observa, tandis qu'Hermione s'amusait avec eux. Merlin qu'il l'aimait ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Il avait l'impression qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à lui, après un long passage dans l'ombre. A ce moment, Hermione croisa son regard et lui offrit un sourire radieux. A ce moment, Amélie se jeta dans ses jambes et il la souleva dans ses bras en riant. Oui, cette fois, les ténèbres étaient loin, et avec sa famille à ses côtés, elles ne seraient que de vagues menaces sans importance.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de la fic, l'épilogue arrive le 31 à minuit, pour la nouvelle année !! Bisous à tous ! 


	29. Epilogue

Voici enfin la conclusion de cette fic qui a duré deux ans et demie !! Mais avant tout : bonne année 2007 à tous !!! Je vous souhaite bonheur, argent, santé et amour dans votre vie autant personnelle que professionnelle. Et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !! Ne vous en faites pas, je ne reste pas longtemps absente, ma fic **Une vie moldue** avance lentement mais sûrement, et une nouvelle fic prend lentement forme !

A très bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Epilogue**

Le banquet de fin d'année était terminé depuis environ une heure, et les Septième Année se préparaient à passer leur dernière nuit dans le Château. Une silhouette sombre mais indéniablement féminine se faufila dans les couloirs et se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à un portrait. Elle murmura un mot de passe et pénétra vivement dans la pièce avant de se faire repérer par le concierge, un Professeur ou un Préfet-en-Chef… ou encore pire que les trois réunis. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle repoussa sa capuche et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui l'attendait.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. Alors te voilà diplômée.

- Et je ne suis plus ton élève. Plus besoin de nous cacher. J'ai tant envie de vivre notre amour au grand jour.

- Après que je me sois fait massacrer par tes parents ? répliqua moqueusement l'homme.

- Oh, tu ne vas pas me ressortir le couplet sur notre différence d'âge ou je ne sais quoi encore.

- Et tu as réfuté tous mes arguments. A mon avis, ta mère a déteint sur toi, même si tu n'es que sa fille adoptive.

- Je dirai plutôt que c'est l'esprit retors de mon père.

- Non, tu aurais atterri à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Et comme tous les lions, tu es bornée et complètement inconsciente.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Le plus célèbre Gryffondor des vingt dernières années.

- Tu oublies ta mère et notre illustre Directeur.

- Ne me fais pas rire tu veux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ma mère m'inquiète un peu. Elle ne cesse de me regarder étrangement, comme quand elle réfléchit.

- Aïe… Elle va finir par comprendre si ce n'est déjà fait.

- Mais comment ?

A ce moment, on frappa au portrait. Le couple sursauta et l'homme poussa sa compagne dans la chambre en lui intimant le silence. Il laissa la porte de la chambre entrouverte afin que la jeune fille puisse regarder sans se faire remarquer. Puis il alla ouvrir.

- Bonsoir Harry, salua sa visiteuse.

- Mione ! Je croyais que tu étais avec Severus.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de passer voir mon meilleur ami maintenant ? Je te vois encore moins souvent que mon cher mari et mes enfants. Quant à Ron, n'en parlons pas.

- Tu exagères. Je suis beaucoup moins occupé que vous deux. Tu as réussi à faire voter ta nouvelle loi ?

- Eh bien oui. Cela n'a pas été très facile, mais les lycanthropes et les Centaures sont à présent reconnus comme humains et traités en tant que tels. J'ai nommé Remus comme coordinateur entre lycanthropes et Sorciers et Firenze a accepté d'approcher les Centaures.

- Les Centaures sont un peuple fier.

- Je ne doute pas qu'ils sauront apprécier les efforts que j'ai fait pour eux.

- Oui, tu as même réussi à changer la condition des Elfes de Maison lors de ta première année de mandat.

- Mmm, c'était il y a six ans. Comme le temps passe vite.

Le silence s'installa, puis Hermione fixa son ami. Il avait peu changé, si ce n'est que son regard vert était plus mûr, et ses cheveux plus rebelles que jamais. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, mais des lentilles et sa cicatrice s'était un peu estompée, devenant quasi invisible sous les cheveux drus. Hermione, elle aussi, avait mûri, et ses nouvelles responsabilités l'avait transformée : elle avait une énorme confiance en elle et son intelligence était désormais au service du peuple Sorcier. Harry s'agita sous le regard de son amie.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

- Tu as parlé à Amélie ces derniers temps ?

- Je lui parle tous les jours. Comme je parle à Ron, Severus ou Sebastian.

Hermione eut un sourire attendri à la mention de son fils Sebastian, en Deuxième Année à Serpentard. Il ressemblait tant à Severus. Mais elle se secoua. Il était question de sa fille.

- Est-ce qu'elle a un petit-ami ?

- Il s'agit de sa vie privée, Mione. Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie…

- Très bien, je vais être franche avec toi.

Harry affronta son amie du regard. Elle savait, il en était sûr.

- Depuis son entrée en Première Année, elle ne cesse de parler de ses cours et surtout de l'Histoire de la Magie, quand il y est question d'Harry Potter. Et depuis que tu es devenu Professeur ici, elle est intarissable sur toi. Je sais qu'elle a le béguin pour toi depuis qu'elle t'a connu, mais là, ça frisait l'obsession. Et puis, à Noël, plus rien.

- Rien ?

- Elle parle encore de toi et de tes cours, mais sans plus, de manière plus détachée, comme si elle ne t'aimait plus… ou plutôt comme si son rêve s'était concrétisé.

Harry se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes.

- Tu te fais des idées.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je ne suis pas devenue Ministre grâce à mon imagination.

- Maman, arrête d'importuner Harry, intervint Amélie en sortant de la chambre.

Hermione regarda sa fille, sans aucune surprise.

- Ça dure depuis Noël, c'est ça ?

Amélie acquiesça.

- Personne n'est au courant, même pas Ron.

- Dumbledore réussissait à être au courant de tout, pourquoi pas Ron ? rétorqua Hermione. Ecoute, je sais que tu aimes Harry depuis longtemps… et Harry t'aime, cela se voyait, mais Severus risque de mal le prendre.

- Mais Maman ! J'aime Harry depuis mes quatre ans !

- Je sais. Loin de moi l'idée de vous critiquer, je suis d'ailleurs mal placée pour le faire ! Mais Severus n'acceptera pas…

- Qu'il vienne me dire quoi que ce soit et je démolis ses arguments comme j'ai contré ceux d'Harry !

- Une parfaite Serpentard, murmura Harry.

Tous les trois se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux. Amie, on se voit demain à la maison.

- Tu as invité beaucoup de monde ?

- Ron et Pansy, Ginny et Drago, Harry, et les enfants. Tu pourras demander directement à Ron s'il était au courant pour toi et Harry.

- Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il ne le savait pas, défia Amélie.

Hermione eut un sourire.

- Pari tenu, il le savait.

………

Severus réveilla sa femme en douceur le lendemain matin à sept heures.

- Debout mon amour.

- Mmm… Encore quelques minutes…

- Depuis quand l'illustre Ministre fait la difficile le matin ?

- Depuis que j'ai des années de sommeil à rattraper. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Sept heures. Le train part dans trois heures.

- Amélie et Sebastian rentrent avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ils diront juste au revoir à leurs amis, et j'ai préparé un Portoloin.

- Parfait. J'ai juste le temps de passer au Ministère pour donner des instructions à ma secrétaire et je pense rentrer à quatorze heures.

- Je suppose que Pansy et Drago seront avec toi.

- Probablement puisque je les croise tous les jours.

Severus embrassa brièvement sa femme et se préparèrent rapidement.

………

Quand Ron, Ginny et Harry arrivèrent, Hermione, Drago et Pansy n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ce fut Sebastian qui les accueillit.

- Bonjour Professeur Weasley et Professeur Potter. Bonjour Docteur Malefoy.

- Bonjour Sebastian, sourit Ginny.

- Veuillez entrer. Mère n'est pas encore rentrée, mais Père et Amélie vous attendent.

- Merci.

« Merlin que cet enfant est sérieux » songea Ginny en entrant avec ses filles. Il était aussi taciturne que son père et lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il ne se déridait qu'avec sa mère et son parrain Drago, mais en privé. Ginny était devenue Médicomage à Ste-Mangouste, et adorait son travail. Mais en ce moment, à huit mois de grossesse, elle était en congé maternité et elle en profitait pour s'occuper de ses jumelles, Elisabeth et Cissy, âgées de six ans, aussi blondes que leur père, mais avaient hérité des yeux bleu vif de leur mère.

Amélie vint à leur rencontre, toute souriante.

- Salut ! Maman n'est pas encore rentrée, mais venez dans le salon, Papa vous attend.

- Bonjour Amie, salua Ron. Je croyais qu'Hermione ne devait passer qu'en coup de vent à ses bureaux.

- On croyait aussi. Oh, passe-moi mon bout d'chou adoré ! dit-elle en tendant les bras vers l'enfant de deux ans que Ron portait.

Arthur était roux comme tout Weasley et avait les yeux verts de sa mère. Ron était celui qui avait évolué de manière la plus inattendue. Il avait eu du mal à trouver sa voie, travaillant un temps au Ministère, au département des Sports, mais très vite, les Aurors l'avaient de plus en plus souvent sollicité pour des missions délicates, nécessitant une stratégie sans faille. Ron avait alors travaillé en tant que consultant stratégique au Bureau des Aurors avant de se lasser de ce poste aussi. Entre temps, Minerva McGonagall démissionna de son poste et Dumbledore lui proposa de la remplacer en tant que Professeur de Métamorphoses et Directeur Adjoint au grand amusement de son meilleur ami Harry, alors Professeur de DCFM. Severus, ayant gardé uniquement de Professeur de Potions, avait douté des capacités du jeune homme à assumer un poste aussi important, mais Ronald Weasley avait surpris tout le monde en réorganisant la totalité de l'école en affranchissant Poudlard du conseil d'administration et en faisant du Collège une école libre et privée, ne dépendant d'aucune autorité. C'est ainsi que Dumbledore prit sa retraite, enfin tranquille tout en nommant son Adjoint en tant que nouveau Directeur. D'abord effrayé, Ron finit par apprécier son travail, la gestion quotidienne de l'école le stimulait et aucun jour ne ressemblait au précédent. De plus, il avait assez de liberté pour s'occuper de son fils, alors que Pansy travaillait au Ministère.

Ils s'installèrent au salon, Sebastian servait les rafraîchissements, alors que Severus demandait des nouvelles de Ginny et des enfants.

- Ta grossesse se passe bien ?

- A merveille. Beaucoup mieux que pour les jumelles. Bien sûr, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais les Elfes s'occupent bien de moi, les filles comprennent que j'ai besoin de calme et Drago est adorable quand il daigne rentrer à la maison.

Elle eut un sourire triste. Ron passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

- Allons, tu sais comme il est. C'est un fou de travail. Mais il t'aime.

- Je sais ça. Mais j'aimerai le voir un peu plus souvent.

- A mon avis, intervint Amélie, ce sont plutôt tes hormones qui te tourmentent. Avant ta grossesse, tu passais ta vie à l'hôpital, et tu voyais Drago encore moins souvent.

- C'est sans doute ça. Mais parle-moi plutôt de toi. Maintenant que tu as fini l'école, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Comme Maman. Travailler au Département des Mystères. Mes notes en Potions et en Enchantements sont suffisantes… Enfin, j'ai eu Optimal dans les deux matières.

- Avec ton père en Potions, tu avais plutôt intérêt à avoir O, remarqua Harry.

- Amélie a toujours été douée, contrairement à certains, répliqua Severus.

- J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, protesta Harry. Grandir avec des moldus n'est pas le meilleur apprentissage pour appréhender le monde magique.

- Ça, je veux bien te croire ! agréa Ron. D'ailleurs, je me demande où en est ma nouvelle idée. Hermione m'a promis d'y répondre rapidement.

- Quelle demande ? s'étonna Amélie.

- Ta mère ne t'en a pas parlé ? J'ai demandé à ce que tous les enfants issus de familles non-magiques fassent l'objet d'un suivi dès la découverte de leurs dons, pour aider les parents à accepter la magie, et aussi pour canaliser la force de l'enfant pour éviter les accidents.

- Ce projet demande du personnel supplémentaire et la mise en œuvre de gros moyens, remarqua Ginny.

- Mais nécessaires. Hermione elle-même a regretté cette absence de suivi. Elle est tombée des nues quand elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. C'est une erreur du monde sorcier qu'il faut réparer. Elle était tellement angoissée qu'elle a appris ses livres par cœur.

Harry et Ron rirent à ce souvenir. Ginny sourit. Son frère avait tellement changé ! Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'il deviendrait le plus jeune Directeur de Poudlard, mais surtout l'un des plus brillants. Il avait modifié certaines règles, rajouté et supprimé d'autres. A présent, les élèves étaient autorisés à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, uniquement pour faire leurs devoirs, se défendre ou pour les tâches ménagères. Cette clause avait enchanté les mères de famille et depuis, Ron était devenu l'un des plus populaires des Directeurs de Poudlard, au même titre que Dumbledore avant lui.

………

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée claqua, et des éclats de voix retentirent.

- Je refuse de défendre ce criminel ! s'écria Pansy.

- Il t'a demandée spécialement. Il ne veut pas d'autre avocat ! plaida Hermione. La loi…

- Je me fiche de ce que dit la loi, et d'ailleurs je la connais mieux que toi, la loi. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à le défendre ! Vous n'avez qu'à lui désigner un avocat commis d'office !

- Mais il a négocié ses infos avec nous, à la seule condition que tu le défendes ! intervint Drago.

- Oh, je t'en prie, je sais comment travaillent les Aurors ! Vous n'avez qu'à lui administrer du Véritaserum pour lui soutirer ces infos !

- Pansy, je te le demande comme une faveur ! Il peut faire tomber des Sorciers noirs et démanteler le trafic des objets maléfiques en Grande-Bretagne !

- Hermione, tu as beau être Ministre de la Magie, et mon amie, mais tu n'auras pas mon aide sur cette affaire. Quant à toi, Drago, fais ton boulot.

- Pansy, si tu n'acceptes pas de ton plein gré, le Magenmagot va…

- Il ne peut pas m'obliger. L'article 2 du Code Sorcier préconise la liberté d'opinion.

Hermione soupira. Pansy était redoutable. Elle était devenue une avocate renommée et redoutable, connue pour démonter pièce par pièce ses adversaires au tribunal et ainsi innocenter ses clients. D'ailleurs, elle n'acceptait un dossier que quand elle était certaine de l'innocence du client. Elle ne défendait jamais les criminels ou les hommes véreux qui lui proposaient pourtant une fortune pour l'avoir à leurs côtés. Au lieu de ça, ces hommes corrompus la retrouvaient en face d'eux, et elle se faisait un devoir de les envoyer à Azkaban.

Les invités déjà présents les rejoignirent, et Ron enlaça sa femme par la taille.

- Le Ministre te fait des misères mon cœur ?

Hermione fusilla son ami du regard. Pansy sourit. Comme d'habitude, la présence de Ron, sa force tranquille l'apaisaient.

- Oh, je n'en veux pas vraiment à Mione.

- Nous sommes sur une affaire délicate, expliqua Drago. Nous avons arrêté un Sorcier qui peut nous aider à démanteler un vaste trafic de Magie Noire, tout en impliquant de nombreux Sorciers Noirs haut placés. Seulement, il exige d'être défendu par la célèbre Pansy Parkinson.

- Et moi, je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne défendais pas les criminels. Drago, as-tu oublié pourquoi nous avons tous les deux des métiers liés à la justice ? Nos pères étaient des Mangemorts, j'ai dû laver le nom des Parkinson, tout comme tu as dû blanchir le nom des Malefoy. Je ne veux pas que mon nom de jeune fille soit à nouveau sali. Je veux que mon nom reste synonyme de justice pour des Sorciers innocents.

- Je te comprends, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! tenta encore Hermione.

- Hermione, je te suis reconnaissante de ne pas utiliser ta position de Ministre pour me l'ordonner, mais ce que tu me demandes est contraire à mes convictions.

Drago et Hermione s'apprêtèrent encore une fois à persuader Pansy, mais d'un regard, Ron leur fit comprendre qu'il se chargerait de convaincre sa femme en privé. Puis, il reprit à voix haute :

- Allons, nous sommes tous en vacances. Oubliez un peu Maître Parkinson, Pansy redevient Mme Weasley pour le week-end.

Hermione et Drago acquiescèrent, abandonnant le sujet pour le moment. Pansy se détendit et embrassa son mari. Elle portait un tailleur strict sous sa robe de Sorcière, mais elle finit par enlever sa robe et sa veste avant de chercher son fils des yeux.

- Où est le deuxième homme de ma vie ?

- Mama ! cria Arthur depuis les bras d'Amélie.

Pansy le prit contre elle.

- Bonjour mon chéri. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

D'un geste, elle enleva l'épingle qui retenait ses cheveux noués en chignon. Ainsi, avec son fils dans ses bras, elle semblait inoffensive et innocente, plus rien à voir avec l'avocate acharnée.

- Et où sont mes deux princesses ? demanda Drago.

Ce fut Sebastian qui lui amena les jumelles. Celles-ci sautèrent au cou de leur père, folle de joie. Même s'il ne les voyait pas souvent, il se faisait un devoir de passer le plus de temps possible avec elles quand il ne travaillait pas. Physiquement, il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon pâle qui narguait Harry Potter, se moquait de Ronald Weasley et rabaissait Hermione Granger. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qu'il nouait en catogan sur sa nuque, et son entraînement d'Auror lui avait donné une musculature très appréciée des employées du Ministère, spécialement des secrétaires travaillant avec le Ministre Granger. Dans le désir de laver le nom des Malefoy, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans son métier, prenant des risques inconsidérés, réalisant des arrestations musclées, devenant l'un des Aurors les plus craints par les criminels. En effet, il n'hésitait pas à employer les Impardonnables, et même l'Avada Kedavra, celui-ci possédant son contre-sort. Bien sûr, il était aussi plus souvent blessé, et plusieurs fois, Ginny rencontrait son mari venu se faire soigner dans son service. Il ignorait les ordres quand cela l'arrangeait, et cela lui avait valu de nombreuses réprimandes de son supérieur ou du Ministre Granger en personne. Et le fait qu'il soit le parrain de Sebastian n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Hermione s'effondra dans un fauteuil et prit exemple sur Pansy.

- Le Ministre Granger est en week-end, je redeviens Hermione Rogue. Sebastian, je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin. Comment vas-tu mon ange ?

- Je vais bien, Mère.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement, connaissant la retenue de son fils même en présence de personnes connues. Elle observa Amélie et Harry. Rien ne laissait penser qu'ils formaient un couple, ils conversaient ensemble comme d'habitude. Puis, elle surprit le regard que leur lançait Ron, et aussitôt elle comprit qu'il savait. Elle avait gagné son pari. Elle se leva.

- Ron, Amélie, vous venez m'aider en cuisine ?

- Oui Maman !

- Je viens avec vous, décida Harry, devinant de quoi il s'agissait.

Ron, lui, comprit dès qu'il vit l'échange de regards entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Allons bon, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de faire l'objet d'un pari ?

- Tu es devenu bien trop perspicace pour ton bien, Ron, rit Harry.

- Dumbledore a été un bon professeur.

- J'imagine.

- Vous êtes en couple Amie et toi, déclara-t-il. Depuis Noël.

Amie gémit tout haut.

- C'est pas juste ! Comment as-tu fait pour être au courant ?

- Top secret. Dumbledore m'a tout révélé le jour où il m'a confié Poudlard. Et je transmettrai à mon successeur. Ce savoir est uniquement accessible aux Directeurs. Et je dois dire que ça m'a étonné. Il était au courant dès le début pour notre Polynectar… et nos autres projets, tout au long de nos années.

Hermione et Harry frémirent.

- Par Merlin ! souffla Hermione. Il aurait pu nous faire renvoyer des milliers de fois !

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait, rappela Harry.

- Nous étions ses favoris, révéla Ron. Il a su dès le début que nous avions sympathisé dans le Poudlard Express, puis plus tard avec Hermione. Il a pressenti que nous étions destinés à épauler le Survivant dans la guerre contre Voldemort, et a placé tous ses espoirs en nous, même si pour cela, il a dû parfois te manipuler.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé chez les Dursley, s'il savait tout ? demanda amèrement Harry.

Ron pinça les lèvres.

- Dumbledore n'était pas omniscient. Il n'a jamais douté que tu étais bien traité chez ta famille. Et quand il a enfin appris la vérité, il était trop tard, la protection de ton sang était déjà très ancrée. Ta tante Pétunia t'a protégé malgré elle.

- S'il vous plaît, murmura Hermione. C'est du passé. Nous avons construit nos vies, et nos expériences n'ont fait que nous renforcer, et renforcer notre amitié. Je ne regrette rien.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Ron. Donc, Amélie et toi êtes ensemble depuis Noël ?

- C'est carrément injuste ! pesta Amélie. Tu sais déjà tout…

- J'ai gagné ! triompha Hermione. Je te laisse donc le soin de l'annoncer à ton père !

- Maman ! Tu veux qu'il m'enferme pour le restant de mes jours ou quoi ?

- Je croyais que tu ne le craignais pas ? rétorqua sa mère.

- Oui, mais… c'est quand même le redoutable Professeur Rogue…

- Je serai avec toi, rassura Harry.

- C'est sensé me rassurer ? Parce qu'à mon avis, tu vas te prendre un sort entre les deux yeux avant que tu ne réalises quoi que ce soit.

- Tu me vexes là ! Je suis quand même le Professeur de DCFM et Harry Potter, le Vainqueur de Voldemort.

- On parle de Severus Rogue, Maître du Ministre Granger et accessoirement ex-Mangemort et Directeur de Serpentard.

- Du calme ! Amélie, tu t'es mise toute seule dans cette situation. Et Harry sait se défendre…

- Merci Mione.

- Même si tu risques ta vie, acheva-t-elle.

Ron éclata de rire devant l'air renfrogné de Harry. Ils retournèrent dans le salon, et Amélie se planta devant son père, interrompant les conversations. Harry se tenait en retrait, prêt à lui venir en aide.

- Papa, je suis amoureuse, annonça-t-elle d'un trait.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Par Merlin, si sa fille commençait comme ça, en attaquant de front, ça allait mal se terminer. Mais bon, les Gryffondor ne connaissaient pas la subtilité, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus fronça les sourcils en fixant sa fille.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vue t'intéresser aux garçons de l'école.

- Parce qu'il ne fait pas partie des étudiants.

Severus soupira, contre toute attente.

- Pourtant, j'aurais préféré un de ces blancs-becs à Potter !

Hermione réprima un fou rire devant les mines ahuries de sa fille et de son ami ! Son mari cachait bien son jeu !

- Mais comment…

- Comment je sais ? Voyons Amélie, ton air énamouré chaque fois que tu le voyais était éloquent, et depuis Noël, l'air extatique de Potter ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Comment ça mon air extatique ? s'offusqua Harry.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, sans daigner répondre.

- Tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur de ma fille, Potter.

- Mais j'ai toujours pris soin d'elle. Et je l'aime.

- Heureusement pour toi !

- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais gay, intervint Ginny. Franchement, Pansy et moi avions toutes les raisons de le penser !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, ton fiasco avec Cho Chang…

- Et le désert de ta vie sentimentale depuis, conclut Pansy.

- Cho cherchait à se consoler de la mort de Cedric. Et seules trois filles étaient susceptibles de m'intéresser, mais elles étaient toutes prises.

- Qui ? voulut savoir Pansy.

- Les trois plus belles filles de Poudlard à l'époque : Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger !

Ron et Drago s'étranglèrent avec leur thé, Severus le fusilla du regard, et les trois intéressées rougirent furieusement. Seul Sebastian se permit un bref sourire. Le Professeur Potter réussissait toujours à embobiner ses amis, et notamment ses parents.

Ils passèrent une agréable après-midi, à rigoler et à se remémorer des souvenirs, et Hermione prépara le dîner aidée de Ginny et Pansy. La famille Malefoy ne s'attarda pas longtemps. Ginny était fatiguée par sa grossesse et Drago ne voulait pas que ses filles se couchent trop tard. Il en fut de même pour Ron et leur fils Arthur.

………

Ginny et Drago rentrèrent au Manoir Malefoy qui avait finalement été rendu à son propriétaire légitime. Avec l'aide de Severus, Harry, Ron et Dumbledore, ils avaient purifié la résidence de toute trace de magie noire et la rendre habitable pour sa famille. Ginny adorait inviter sa famille et organiser des pique-nique, durant ses vacances, dans l'immense parc, et les enfants s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Une fois dans leur chambre à coucher, Drago enlaça Ginny et caressa doucement son ventre.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatiguée, mais c'est tout à fait normal.

Drago resta silencieux un long moment, ce qui inquiéta sa femme.

- Dray ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pensais… Nous allons avoir un troisième enfant…

- Oui… encouragea-t-elle, souriant dans le noir.

- Je n'ai pas été très présent depuis notre mariage, et tu ne t'es jamais plainte.

Ginny se redressa et regarda son mari, le voyant à demi dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

- Je connaissais ton désir de laver le nom des Malefoy. Et tu aimes ton travail, comme j'aime le mien.

- Mais… Ginny, je réalise que les jumelles ne me voient pratiquement jamais. Et le bébé à venir risque de grandir sans me connaître non plus.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je veux démissionner.

- Drago ! Ne fais pas cette folie ! Tu adores ton poste ! Ecoute, demande juste à ton supérieur de te confier des missions moins dangereuses…

- Ça ne changera rien Ginny. J'ai eu une idée, et j'espère que tu me soutiendras.

- Tant que tu ne fais rien de désespéré, je serais toujours à tes côtés.

- Je veux ouvrir ma propre agence de détectives et de gardes du corps.

Ginny resta bouche bée.

- Avec mon expérience d'Auror, je suis sûr d'avoir beaucoup de demandes. Et puis, je pense qu'Hermione ne me refusera pas son aide.

- A quoi penses-tu exactement ?

- Je voulais lui proposer d'être son garde du corps personnel.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Comme si elle était une faible femme sans défense !

- C'est clair, mais quand même, ce sera pour la publicité de mon agence. Je protégerai la femme qui a vaincu l'Avada Kedavra.

Ils partagèrent un rire complice.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, mon amour. Et je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai pensé à réduire mes horaires de travail à Ste-Mangouste après la naissance du bébé. Pour m'occuper de ma petite famille.

Drago serra sa femme dans ses bras. Son agence fonctionnerait bien, et de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas de problèmes d'argent. Oui, cela marcherait.

………

Pansy coucha Arthur qui dormait à poings fermés. En temps normal, c'était Ron qui le couchait, à Poudlard. A cause de leurs métiers respectifs, Pansy avait un appartement à Londres, non loin du Ministère, et Arthur vivait avec son père à Poudlard. Pansy, quand elle n'avait pas trop de travail, passait au Collège pour voir son fils et retrouver son mari qui lui manquait beaucoup. Et en été, ils retournaient tous les trois à Parkinson Mansion, qui se trouvait non loin du Malefoy Manor.

Elle resta un long moment à regarder son fils dormir, en caressant doucement ses cheveux roux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être aussi heureuse. Elle avait un métier qui la passionnait et qui lui tenait à cœur, un mari brillant et adorable et un bambin absolument charmant. Quand elle regardait en arrière, elle était stupéfaite du chemin parcouru. A onze ans, elle était une gamine ingrate qui idolâtrait Drago et qui haïssait les Gryffondor, en particulier le célèbre Trio. A dix-sept ans, elle avait été douloureusement rejetée par son premier amour, Drago Malefoy et était peu à peu tombée amoureuse d'un jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme un loser, toujours dans l'ombre d'Harry Poter, tout en nouant une solide amitié avec Ginny et Hermione. La famille Weasley l'avait accueillie en son sein, et même si les Jumeaux Weasley l'avait prise pour cible de leurs farces dans un premier temps, Ron les menaça des pires représailles s'ils continuaient.

Ils se marièrent à dix-neuf ans, alors que Ron ne trouvait pas de métier qui le passionnât vraiment, et qu'elle était plongée dans ses études de droit sorcier. Cinq ans après, elle devenait avocate et entreprit de se faire un nom, alors que Ron commençait tout juste son métier de Professeur. Elle garda son nom de jeune fille dans l'exercice de ses fonctions et devint rapidement une avocate redoutable et redoutée dans les tribunaux. Quand Dumbledore annonça son départ en retraite et nomma Ron directeur de Poudlard, elle mobilisa toute son énergie pour convaincre son mari qu'il réussirait à reprendre le flambeau. Harry, Hermione et Ginny joignirent leurs efforts aux siens, persuadés que Ron saurait remplacer l'ancien Directeur et ils n'avaient pas tort. Puis, elle tomba enceinte.

Ron étudiait des dossiers dans leur lit quand elle pénétra dans leur chambre à coucher.

- Encore en train de travailler ? taquina-t-elle.

- Ce sont les dossiers des Première Année que j'accueille à la prochaine rentrée, répondit-il en faisant disparaître lesdits dossiers d'un geste de la main. Tu as été bien longue…

- Je pensais au passé, et puis je regardai Arthur dormir. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion.

- Allons, je t'ai dit et répété que tu pouvais venir à Poudlard quand tu voulais.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai du travail, et puis, j'ai peur de déranger.

- Tu es ma femme, je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais déranger.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, et Ron éteignit la lumière d'un geste. Elle se blottit contre lui et soupira longuement. Ron passa un bras autour de sa femme et sourit. Il pensait savoir ce qui la tourmentait.

- Tu as l'impression de mal faire ton métier ?

Contre son torse, elle hocha la tête.

- Mon amour, tu as recherché la justice, et tu as parfaitement réussi jusqu'à maintenant. Tu as innocenté des centaines de victimes. Tu as travaillé de concert avec Hermione et les Aurors pour que la justice et la vérité triomphent. Mais…

- Tu penses que je devrais protéger ce criminel ?

- Oui. Parce que ce criminel peut faire tomber un réseau beaucoup plus vaste, qui peut faire des milliers de victimes.

- Mais…

- Chérie. Fais ce que tu penses être juste, et non parce que tu veux suivre ton idéal. Tu veux défendre ce criminel, j'ai senti ton hésitation cet après-midi. Même si cela va à l'encontre de toutes tes croyances, ton cœur sait que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

- Merci Ron.

- Mais de rien mon cœur. Je sais aussi que tu adores mes conseils avisés.

- C'est cela, vante-toi ! rit-elle. Ron…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Ron se sentit fondre d'amour . Il aimait sa femme chaque jour davantage.

- Moi aussi Pansy, je t'aime.

Elle se redressa et le regarda longuement.

- Que dirais-tu de donner un petit frère ou une sœur à Arthur ?

- Je n'osais pas te le proposer !

………

Avec la bénédiction de ses parents, Amélie resta avec Harry quand celui-ci regagna Square Grimmaurd. Une fois dans l'intimité de leur demeure, Harry enlaça la jeune femme.

- Il a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle non ?

- Papa n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute manière. Maman est de notre côté. Et puis, il était au courant. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis si longtemps ! J'ai toujours eu peur que tu rencontres une femme avant que je ne sois en âge d'être une concurrente sérieuse !

- Je t'attendais tu sais.

- Tu plaisantes là !

- Mais non. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble quand tu avais quatre ans. J'éprouvais l'incessant besoin de te protéger, mais je pensais que c'était parce que je te considérais comme une sœur, un peu comme Ginny ou Hermione. Mais je n'ai compris mes sentimens quand tu as eu quinze ans.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand tu t'es blessée lors de ce fameux match.

Amélie se souvenait. Poursuiveuse chez les Gryffondor, elle s'était prise un Cognard de plein fouet et s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie, avec plusieurs côtes cassées et une commotion cérébrale. Hermione et Severus avaient été fous d'inquiétude, et lui s'était rongés les sangs en secret. C'est à cette époque qu'il comprit qu'il aimait la jeune fille. Mais à l'époque, Amélie, même secrètement amoureuse de lui, restait inaccessible, tout en passant le plus clair de son temps avec lui à discuter de tout et de rien. Quand elle entra en Septième Année, par contre, son comportement avec lui changea. Elle lui déclara directement, dès le premier jour qu'elle l'aimait. Harry, pris au dépourvu, et sachant qu'il allait se faire tuer par Ron, Hermione et Severus, la découragea, et évita tout contact avec elle. Mais Amélie ne se découragea pas, et à Noël, elle se débrouilla pour s'introduire dans ses appartements. Elle avait préparé son argumentation, réfuta toutes les objections du pauvre Harry, et pour finir, l'embrassa fougueusement. Incapable de résister, il répondit au baiser et finirent la nuit ensemble.

Harry picorait son cou de petits baisers, et Amélie sentit sa température grimper dangereusement

- Viens, murmura Harry.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, Harry s'écarta et fixa sa compagne, éclairée par la lune.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

- Non rien… Tu es belle.

Amélie rougit furieusement. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de compliment intempestif et baissa la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux. Mais Harry lui releva la tête en posant un doigt sous le menton.

- Ne te cache pas, c'est la vérité. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Intriguée, elle le vit sortir quelque chose de sa robe et lui tendre l'objet en question. Elle le prit et se rendit compte que c'était un écrin. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle l'ouvrit lentement en retenant son souffle. Elle espérait, tout en redoutant ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Une bague. Un solitaire. Un diamant taillé en cœur, monté sur un anneau d'or. Harry s'agenouilla.

- Amélie Marie Anne Catherine de Chatres-Rogue, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Harry avait utilisé son nom complet bien qu'elle n'utilisait plus son nom de naissance depuis son adoption, après la mort de ses grands-parents. Elle avait douze ans quand ceux-ci étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'elle entamait sa deuxième année à Poudlard, après les avoir quittés une semaine auparavant. Elle les adorait, au même titre que ses parents de substitution. Effondrée, elle avait raté sa première semaine de cours pour assister à l'enterrement, accompagnée d'Hermione, Severus ayant ses cours à assurer. Après ce drame, Severus l'avait légalement adoptée. Même si elle gardait son nom de naissance sur les papiers, elle manifesta le désir de n'utiliser que son nom d'adoption à l'école, ce dont ses parents furent particulièrement fiers. Grâce à la présence de ses amis, de ses parents et des professeurs, elle surmonta la perte de ses grands-parents et retrouva sa joie de vivre.

Elle fondit en larmes, laissant Harry déconcerté.

- Amélie, qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est que… Je suis tellement heureuse. Et complètement amoureuse de toi !

Il lui sourit et sécha ses larmes.

- Et c'est réciproque, mon amour.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu. Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser, Harry James Potter !

………

Hermione pénétra dans la chambre de son fils, la lumière était toujours allumée. Il lisait un épais grimoire, allongé sur le ventre dans son lit. Il leva les yeux quand sa mère entra. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et lui sourit.

- Bonsoir mon ange.

- Bonsoir Maman.

- Il est tard.

- Je sais, mais je voulais terminer ce chapitre. Tu savais que Grindelwald est un sujet passionnant ?

- Oui, je sais. Et surtout, il ne poursuivait pas les mêmes objectifs que Voldemort. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois dormir.

- Maman, je suis en vacances.

Elle sourit. Il lui ressemblait à son âge. Elle veillait jusqu'à des heures impossibles pour terminer un livre.

- Comment se passe ton travail ?

- Bien. La nouvelle loi est passée, et je compte en rédiger une nouvelle concernant la demande de Ron.

- Ah, le suivi des enfants de moldus. C'est une bonne idée.

- Je trouve aussi. Je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec toi. J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère.

- Ne dis pas ça, Maman. Tu es Ministre depuis six ans et tu as fait beaucoup de choses. La communauté sorcière t'adore. Je trouve que c'est plutôt gratifiant d'être ton fils.

- Néanmoins, je culpabilise énormément. Severus te voit plus souvent que moi.

- Il est professeur à Poudlard, c'est normal non ?

- Tu es tellement sérieux ! Sebastian, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas comme les autres enfants…

- Je n'aime pas tellement les autres Serpentard.

- Je crois savoir que tu préfères la compagnie des Serdaigle.

- En effet. Ils sont plus calmes et j'aime leur manière de travailler.

Hermione sourit, attendrie. Elle adorait Sebastian. Son esprit aiguisé, son intelligence et ses remarques pertinentes lui rappelaient Severus, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le couver quand elle en avait la possibilité. Son fils la fixait.

- Maman.

- Mmm ?

- Serais-tu enceinte ?

Elle sursauta. Comment…

- J'ai remarqué deux-trois choses quand je t'ai vue au Banquet hier soir. Tu étais radieuse et tu n'arrêtais pas de toucher ton ventre.

- Moi qui pensais être discrète.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, personne n'a rien remarqué.

- Si tu le dis. Je n'ai appris ma grossesse qu'hier matin.

- Je suis content pour toi.

- Mais encore ? taquina sa mère.

Le jeune garçon sourit. Seuls sa mère et son parrain Drago arrivaient à le faire quitter sa réserve. Même sa sœur avait abandonné depuis longtemps, décrétant qu' « il était trop sérieux pour elle ». La vérité était qu'il appréciait le silence et étudier, comme ses parents. Il adorait et admirait sa mère depuis qu'elle était devenue Ministre et fait tant de choses pour les Sorciers.

- J'adorerais avoir un frère ou une sœur. Qu'en penses Papa ? A moins qu'il ne soit pas encore au courant.

- Il ne l'est pas. Bon, je vais te laisser lire, mais ne tarde pas trop.

- Promis. Je t'aime Maman.

- Je t'aime aussi Sebastian.

Elle referma doucement la porte et rejoignit sa chambre. Si on lui avait dit, treize ans auparavant, qu'elle deviendrait Ministre de la Magie, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne avant de lui suggérer un suivi psychiatrique. En sortant de Poudlard, elle avait intégré le département des Mystères afin d'élaborer un Sortilège destiné à réanimer les victimes de l'Avada Kedavra. Ainsi, après deux ans d'études et d'essais infructueux sur de pauvres souris, elle était parvenue à mettre le Sortilège de Réanimation au point. Aussitôt, tous les journaux du monde sorcier relayèrent la nouvelle et Hermione devint célèbre en quelques heures. Le Directeur de Ste-Mangouste la sollicita pour qu'elle enseigne le Sortilège aux Médicomages, puis le Ministre Fudge lui ordonna de l'enseigner aussi aux Aurors. Epaulée par ses amis et le Professeur Dumbledore, elle rétorqua à Fudge qu'elle ne le faisait que pour le bien du monde Sorcier, et exigea en échange de pouvoir aussi l'enseigner aux élèves de Poudlard. Il refusa fermement, mais elle tint bon, et finalement, il dut s'incliner. Pour se venger, il avait annoncé qu'Hermione avait été employée au Ministère uniquement parce qu'il avait demandé au Directeur du Département d'accepter sa candidature. Indignée, Hermione avait donné une interview à Luna Lovegood, devenue journaliste, dénonçant la stupidité du Ministre. Harry Potter avait soutenu son amie, et le peuple Sorcier prit la défense des Héros de la Guerre, à savoir le Trio de Gryffondor.

Pendant les trois années suivantes, elle sillonna l'Europe pour enseigner aux Aurors, Médicomages et étudiants le Sortilège de Réanimation, le contre-sort de l'Avada Kedavra. Fudge démissionna, de plus en plus critiqué par les Sorciers en colère, et Ron commença à faire parler de lui en tant que Directeur Adjoint. Après ça, elle prit un mois de vacances pour se consacrer à sa petite famille. Sebastian avait été conçu juste après sa sortie de Poudlard, et elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper de lui pendant ses recherches. Elle avait travaillé jusqu'à sa naissance, et avait continué à peine deux semaines après ses couches, provoquant l'inquiétude de Severus et ses amis. L'année d'après sa tournée européenne, Dumbledore annonça son départ à la retraite et présenta Ron comme son successeur. Celui-ci angoissa à mort pendant les deux mois d'été, Pansy, Ginny, Harry et elle tentèrent de le rassurer, Drago et Severus titillèrent sa fierté, mais finalement tout se passa bien. L'année suivante fut marquée par le décès subit du Ministre Scrimgeour et de nouvelles élections furent organisées en catastrophe. Dans le plus grand secret, les Directeurs des différents départements du Ministère et les membres les plus influents du Magenmagot convoquèrent Hermione pour lui demander de se présenter. Le monde Sorcier la considérait comme leur sauveuse, elle était l'un des trois Héros pendant la Guerre et surtout, elle était prodigieusement brillante. Vivement surprise, troublée, elle s'en ouvrit à ses amis et son mari. Severus l'encouragea, fier d'elle, Harry et Ron la soutenaient à cent pour cent, Ginny et Pansy s'enthousiasmèrent et s'improvisèrent responsables de campagne et Drago était sceptique sans pour autant se prononcer. Finalement, elle se présenta, mais en doutant sérieusement de sa réussite. Elle avait face à elle Amelia Bones, plus expérimentée qu'elle et plus sûre d'elle. Mais contre toute attente, les Sorciers la préférèrent à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent, et Hermione devint la Ministre de la Magie la plus jeune de l'Histoire. La presse se déchaîna : Hermione Granger était Maître, mariée à un ex-Mangemort de vingt ans son aîné, meilleure amie de Ron Weasley, Directeur de Poudlard qui avait affirmé l'indépendance du Collège, et surtout très proche de Harry Potter, trop proche pour être honnête. Elle ignora les diffamations, répondit aux journalistes sérieux, et s'investit dans sa nouvelle fonction, améliorant dès sa première année la condition des Elfes de Maison.

Jamais elle ne tenta de reprendre la gestion du Collège, mais finalement, Ron et elle s'unirent pour revoir le programme scolaire. Drago fut un moment irrité de travailler sous ses ordres, mais une dispute avec Ginny lui ouvrit les yeux, et il reconnut qu'Hermione était très compétente. Cela faisait six ans qu'elle occupait son siège de Ministre, elle était toujours au plus haut dans les sondages et les Sorciers du monde entier l'admiraient tandis que les Ministres européens commençaient à prendre exemple sur elle.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Severus quand elle le rejoignit dans le lit.

- A rien, à tout. Nous, les enfants… Je suis satisfaite, heureuse, comblée.

- Vraiment ? Je pense comme toi. Rien ne saurait me rendre plus heureux que maintenant. A part peut-être si Amélie rompt avec Potter.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu es mauvaise langue ! Harry est fou amoureux d'elle. C'est l'homme qui lui convient.

- Si tu le dis. Amélie est tellement obstinée parfois ! Comme sa mère.

- Comme son père ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Comme une Gryffondor.

Elle se redressa d'un bond.

- C'était un coup bas !

Severus la gratifia d'un sourire narquois.

- Vil Serpentard !

- Je le prends comme un compliment.

Il la rattrapa par le poignet et la fit basculer sur lui. Elle l'embrassa.

- Tu as dit que rien ne pourrait te rendre plus heureux que maintenant.

- C'est la vérité.

Elle le fixa, tentant de le sonder.

- La Légilimencie ne marche pas sur moi, tu restes mon élève, même si tu es passée Maître.

- Je sais… Severus. Je suis enceinte.

Il s'assit, elle toujours assise sur son mari.

- Tu es quoi ?

Elle sourit, moqueuse.

- Tu vas être père. Tu as besoin d'un dessin ?

- Mione… Tu ne peux…

- Pas te rendre plus heureux qu'en cet instant. C'est ça ? Je suis enceinte, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- A qui le dis-tu ? Je t'aime mon amour.

Severus était habitué à l'ombre pendant la Guerre en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre. L'élection d'Hermione l'avait propulsé en pleine lumière, et les journalistes avait décortiqué sa vie au détail près. Beaucoup l'avaient dénigré, critiquant Hermione d'avoir choisi un ex-Mangemort. Les détracteurs de la nouvelle Ministre n'avaient cessé d'enchaîner les diffamations. Cependant, Potter et Weasley l'avaient soutenue, Lovegood avait démonté toutes les critiques et avait insisté sur les qualités de la nouvelle Ministre et souligné son bonheur avec sa famille.

Quand il y repensait, tout avait commencé quand Dumbledore l'avait envoyé chez Hermione pour la protéger, craignant une attaque de Voldemort. Ce soir-là, il avait rencontré Amélie, et tout avait basculé. Il avait été aux côtés d'Hermione tout ce temps, et assisté à la montée de sa popularité. Certains avaient reproché son manque d'ambition, dont Drago, qui lui avait dit qu'il méritait tellement mieux qu'un poste de Professeur de Potions. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Hermione appréciait de retrouver un peu de tranquillité quand elle venait le retrouver. Finalement, la Septième Année d'Hermione avait été un tournant dans leur vie et la venue d'Amélie en avait fait une année exceptionnelle. Elle était leur cadeau, un cadeau inattendu.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, c'est enfin fini ! J'avoue que ce chapitre m'a pris deux jours entiers pour l'écrire et une semaine pour le taper ! Et moi qui m'étais attachée aux persos ! Enfin, encore bonne année à tous ! 


End file.
